Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine: Mixed Match Challengue
by El Redentor 777
Summary: Ahora en segundo semestre la preparatoria Satogama recibe alumnos nuevos, ahora dará inicio a un desafío mixto y la apertura a un nuevo club deportivo, habrá comedia, historias, conflictos y otras cosas, no solamente se divertirán nuestras once cenicientas, también podrían incluso conocer a sus príncipes azules, multi OC, posibles romances, fic deportivo, con trama.
1. Comenzando un nuevo semestre

**Bueno esta historia es de hachigatsu cinderella nine, tenía ganas de hacer el fic en el pasado pero tuve bastante dudas y reflexiones si de hacerlo o no, pero decidí hablo gracias a dos autores que me gustaron muchos sus fic.**

**Los autores son RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11, ambos están haciendo sus fanfic y al leerlos vi que algunos compartían una visión similar a la mía, pasen a leer sus fics son muy buenos, ninja le gusta el yuri para aquellos que les gusta el yuri y RinMakoto hace fics largos por si quieren leerlos.**

**ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER, este fic contendrá varios O'C, hay personas que no les gustan los OC y está bien cada uno a su gusto pero los necesito para hacer como mi tipo de cómo me gustaría que fue la segunda temporada de este juego que volvieron anime, cosa que posiblemente suceda hasta dentro de muchos años o tal vez jamás por desgracia.**

**Habrá parejas, si, no todos lo serán, se me puede salir que una o otra mala palabra por si acaso ven una por ahí.**

**Espero que dejen un buen review y les guste el fic.**

* * *

Durante años los deportes se han considera como una actividad sana, tal como la natación, atletismo, gymnasia y otros, pero después de esos deportes nacieron los deportes de entretenimiento, tal como en Brasil y el futbol, en Estados Unidos el fut bol americano, en México la lucha libre y en Japón el baseball.

El baseball es famoso en todo el mundo, e incluso cuando se habla de él es imposible nombrar al menos un equipo.

Tanto hombres y mujeres juegan este deporte, sin embargo esta historia narrará los hechos de como unos jóvenes que empezaron de abajo llegaron hasta la cima.

En Japón la preparatoria Satogama anteriormente femenil y ahora mixta, abrió un club de baseball, lo curioso es que no fue un club masculino como se esperaba, una cenicienta decidió abrir este club acompañará de sus once compañeras que gracias a este milagroso club se volvieron cercanas y amigas.

Este año ahora entraban a un nuevo año, de echo ahora tenían nuevos alumnos.

**Presente.**

Se podía apreciar a nuestra peli naranja Tsubasa caminando en medio de un hermoso el paisaje lleno de girasoles y el agua que daba un buen brillo al ambiente, ella llevaba un par de bates y pelotas para entrenar, eran vacaciones, pero aún así se reunían el equipo de Satogama para entrenar, ganarle a Sejio fue un milagro algo que nunca pensaron que podía suceder,muero tenían esperanza algo muy importante.

Ella recordaba cuando abrió el club, al principio pensó que sería difícil el de reclutar pero ahora tenían 11 miembros incluyéndola, ella tenía esperanza de que el club creciera aún más.

La chica mientras pensaba en qué sucedería este nuevo semestre la brisa hizo que se le cayera un par de pelotas y estas rodarían hacia el monte frondoso que estaba ligeramente de bajada.

-¡oh no, esperen!-ella dijo mientras se dirigía al monte, por suerte no estaba muy frondoso, pero al pasar al monte.

Ella se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón unas partes del monte estaban totalmente limpias como si las hubieran podado, la chica se dio cuenta de una ruta fácil de bajar y eran unas raíces de unos árboles bastantes gruesos, tal parecía que eran bastantes viejos, ella al bajar y llegar a lo plano del lugar miro y contempló el lugar.

-wow, jamás imaginé que aquí fuera tan bonito-se dijo así mismo al mirar que el lugar parecía un bosque de cuento de hadas.

Donde miraras había flores, el pasto verde bien cuidado, e incluso un par de animalitos como ardillas y venados que al ver a la chica ellos no dudaron en asustarse.

Ella sonrió algo nerviosa y fue a buscar la pelotas, al recordar ella cerro bien la bolsa donde traía el resto del material para evitar algún tropiezo que le haga caer todo.

Caminado y adentrándose al bosque miraba al suelo, sin embargo lo único que veía eran más raíces, plantas y otros vegetales, en eso ella encontró la primera pelota en medio de el suelo, ella de inmediato lo recogería y lo guardaría.

-muy bien ahora encontremos la última-dijo ella mientras seguía buscando, sin tardar nada encontró la pelota y la recogería-¡bien!, ahora a regr…-

Ella se detuvo al escuchar algo, era un sonido agudo de algo siendo golpeado, ella miró atrás y vio hacia el lugar de el sonido, se sentía atraída hacia el sonido, ella camino hacia el lugar, ¿que es eso que le está llamando la atención?.

Al adentrarse cada vez más podía jurar escuchar voces, si, eran voces, ¿acaso había gente ahí?, si lo hay, eran tres muchachos de su edad, uno de ellos mirando en un sillón, con un vaso de agua y con una radio en una cabaña algo grande, el segundo sostenía un guante y traía una pelota estando de pitcher y el último como bateador y atrás de él había una red.

Ella estaría asombrada al ver eso, pero luego el pítcher lanzó y el bateador dio de lleno a la pelota, los tres vieron como la pelota había sido mandado a a una dirección y el del sillón al ver a dónde se dirigía se le había caído su bebida.

**Días más tardes.**

Ahora empezaban segundo semestre y cuarto algunas de las chicas, luego de que las chicas habían llegado a sus salones la maestra Kakehashi había llegado a la primera hora para anunciar algo.

-buenos días clase, hoy quiero anunciar su nuevo ciclo escolar y también darle la bienvenida a dos alumnos que han llegado de intercambio, uno de Seijo y otro de Kogetsu-

-¿Seijo?, ¿kogetsu?-los murmullos se escucharían y más por qué hablaban de dos academias con grandes prestigios.

-bien, pueden pasar-dijo la maestra.

En eso dos chicos entrarían, eran de estatura promedio ambos pero diferentes.

El primero tenía la piel clara, el cabello negro corto pero con su fleco cubriendo su frente y ojos del mismo color.

El segundo tenía el mismo tono de piel, el cabello color humo ligeramente más largo que el peli negro y con los flecos acomodado a los lados, sus ojos eran alargados de color azul dándole un aspecto Maduro.

-pueden presentarse-la Sensei dijo amablemente.

-gracias-dijo el peli negro-me llamó Kudo Miyamoto, vengo de Seijo, es un gusto-

-y yo soy Hikibi Inoue, yo vengo de la academia Kogetsu, también es un placer conocerlos-

Los murmullos se escucharían de nuevo y también la gran mayoría de las chicas.

-¡tranquilos todos!-dijo la maestra calmando a los alumnos-Inoue-san y Miyamoto-san, nos podrían decir algo como que hacen en sus tiempo libre y otras cosas-

-si, en mi caso me gusta mucho los video juegos y el anime, también el futbol, basquet y el baseball-

-¿baseball?-dijo Tsubasa, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, ¿pero de dónde?.

-muy bien, que hay de ti Inoue-san-

-me gusta leer, hacer caminatas en la mañana, también me gusta los deportes en especial el baseball-dijo el peli humo.

-muy bien, pueden sentarse ambos en los asientos desocupados-los dos asistirían y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos.

En eso Tsubasa los miraría ambos de reojo y el peli negro le tocó atrás de ella y al peli humo a lado derecho de su amiga Tomoe.

Después de eso el timbre del receso se escucharía.

Las once miembros del equipo se reunirían en la sala del club, de echo ninguna hablaba de un tema particular hasta que.

-¿algo nuevo en sus aulas?-dijo Asada.

-nada-dijo Tomoe-¿ustedes?-

-nada solo las típicas clases-dijo Iwaki.

-con nosotras llegaron dos estudiantes de intercambios-dijo Tsubasa-muy interesante-

Tanto Kawakita, Suzuki, Nozaki y Ukita sabían a lo que iba, pero lo extraño fue cuando el resto se le quedaron viendo a Tsubasa.

-¿que tiene de interesante?-dijo una extrañada Nakano.

-ambos vienen de dos academias rivales, Seijo y Kogetsu-

Luego de eso todas entenderían a lo que iría ella.

-tal ves son espías que vienen a sabotear nuestros entrenamientos-dijo una Asada muy segura.

-no es algo exagerado eso…Asada-senpai-dijo Ukita con ligera timidez.

-si, tienes razón, además no hablaba de eso, juegan baseball, siento que ir lo he visto antes a ambos-dijo Tsubasa.

-¿hablas en serio Tsubasa-dijo Tomoe.

-como sea hablando de el rey de Roma, miren-dijo esta vez Suzuki mirando a través de la ventana y el resto hizo lo mismo.

-¡es el!-dijo Tsubasa poniendo su dedo en su ventana hacia unos chicos que jugaban soccer.

-¿Cuál?-dijo Iwaki al no apreciar bien a dónde apuntaba Tsubasa.

-el de cabello negro y el otro de cabello humo-dijo Nozaki.

En eso cierta chica de cabello azul miro a alguien que la dejó bastante sorprendida y también extrañada pero luego recordaría.

-Shinonome-san, su e algo-preguntó Asada al verla con docente expresión.

-el…chico extranjero…-dijo ella.

Al que mencionó era un chico de piel muy blanca, cabello castaño oscuro con el fleco acomodado al lado izquierdo estando arriba de su ceja y ojos cafés grandes, con porte atlético, en momento estaba con un uniforme deportivo.

-¿que sucede con el?-dijo Kurashiki.

-el va en mi clase-dijo la peli azul.

-que sucede con el, ¿te interesa?-dijo asada en broma pero la peli azul la fulminó con la mirada-está bien, era broma, pero ¿que tiene?-

-esta mañana-

**Flash back.**

El maestro del salón de Shinonome había anunciado algo.

-muchachos esto es algo nuevo, tenemos un estudiante del extranjero, puedes pasar-

En eso el peli café paso al frente del aula con el uniforma masculino y sonriendo, las chicas murmuraron sobre de él, en eso escribió su nombre en el pizzaron.

-mi nombre es bastante difícil ,pero ,me llamo Joan Carlos Fábregas Mancias-al escuchar el nombre tan largo algunos estudiantes se miratian-con Carlos o Fabres está bien, nací y soy de México aún que no lo parezca, no tengo ningún familiar o parentesco aquí en Japón-

-valla a pesar de ello hablas muy bien el japonés-

-es un talento que tengo, soy bueno hablando y aprendiendo idiomas-dijo el chico.

-bien, ¿algo que quieras agregar?-

-me encanta cantar y bailar, también me gusta la banda y el norteño que es típica de la zona de mi país pero no me gusta el mariachi, soy bueno en la cocina y en todo tipo de deportes a excepción del futbol americano-

-muy bien, puedes sentarte-dijo el maestro y el chico se sentó alado de Shinonome quien lo veía con curiosidad.

-¿oye hace cuanto llevas aquí?-un alumno le preguntó, tenía cabello rosado con un ahogue pequeño y ojos del mismo color.

-¿viviendo en Japón? hace tres meses-dijo el chico.

-eso es muy poco, cómo aprendiste-el chico hizo una seña que no entendió el otro chico pero el fingió que había entendido-como sea me llamo Daisuke Yasmina-

-un gusto-dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla y eso dejó al chico confundido y el la aceptaría mientras sonreía.

En eso el miraría hacia la peli azul que la miraba.

-hola, cómo te llamas vecina-dijo el peli café al ser quien estaba aún lado de ella.

-um…-fue extraño, sí que eran diferentes los extranjeros de los chicos de Japón-Ryō…Ryō Shinonome-

-un gusto conocerte, espero que nos podamos llevar bien durante el resto del año y el que viene-dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla.

La chica al ver eso ella lentamente aceptó el apretón de mano, debía intentar ser más amable con los demás empezando este ciclo escolar, en eso Carlos se acercó hacia la cara de la peli azul dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Todo el mundo al ver eso quedó con…una simple palabra…IMPAKTADO…hasta el maestro se le había caído el gis con el que estaba escribiendo, la peli azul en shock su cara se puso muy roja de la vergüenza y de lo que hizo el peli café.

El chico se separó de ella soltando su mano, el chico miraria el rostro rojo y la expresión de vergüenza de la chica.

-um…Ryō, ¿estas bien?-

Cuando escucho que le había llamado por su nombre fue el colmo, ella dio un chillido y luego.

ZAP.

**Fin del flash back.**

Cuando escucharon él anécdota que contó Shinonome alguna de las chicas se empezaron a reír y ella estaba con la cara algo roja y con una expresión molesta.

-por dios, no puedo creerlo-dijo Asada.

-enserio le pegaste por qué te dio un beso en la mejilla, los extranjeros así saludan a una chica-dijo Iwaki.

-no fue eso, me llamo por mi nombre sin nisiquiera usar honorífico-dijo ella-además el único que me ha dado un beso y en la frente es mi padre-

-tranquila, aún que fue algo gracioso fue extraño que se atreviera acercarte a hablarte-dijo Nozaki sonriendo.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-chicas esperen-dijo Tsubasa mirando aún el partido y este se había acabado.

**Con los chicos.**

el partido había acabado y ahora estaban refrescándose.

-ahora sí, ¿que le pasó a tu cara?-dijo Inoue a Joan.

-digamos que no me fue muy bien el primer día de clases-dijo el chico tomando agua.

-de todos aquí reunidos pensé que te iba a ir mejor a ti por tu confianza y auto estima-dijo Miyamoto.

-eh…al menos no me fue tan mal en la dirección-

-¿fuiste a dirección?-dijo Yasmina a su compañero de clases y Joan se los había presentado a sus amigos.

-si, pero utilice mi encanto con la sub directora-dijo sonriendo.

-¿por qué sueñas tan orgulloso?-dijo Inoue con una gota.

-que, el guapo del grupo soy yo, miren-dijo el aputando hacia unas chicas y el saludaria con su mano y tiraria un beso haciendo que las chicas chillaran de la emocion y el moro hacia sus amigos.

-es mejor no presumir sabes-dijo Inoue cerrando sus ojos.

-que, disfruto de los encantos de las chicas, míralas, no son hermosas-dijo Joan.

-estoy deacuerdo, de edho todas sin excepcion son muy lindas-dijo yasmina.

-al fin alguien que me entiende-dijo el peli cafe.

-por cierto ustedes eran de seijo y de kogetsu cierto-ambos chicos asistirian-valla, me soprende que se hallan vuelto tan buenos amigos-

-si, de echo es increible-dijo sonriendo Miyamoto.

-no creas tanto Daisuke, antes cuando iban a diferentes escuelas se podian incluso hasta pelear, asi de fuerte era su rivalidad-

-valla, que bueno que asisti a esta academia-sijo Yasmina.

-regresemos a clases mejor chicos-dijo Inoue levantándose al igual que los demás.

tanto Inoue y Miyamoto se fueron a sus respectivos salones al igual que Joan y Yasmina.

-¿te cambiaron de lugar?-

-es lo mejor mientras se calman las cosas-dijo Joan suspirando.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a sus salones de clases y así como termino la primera hora terminaron las clases, los cuatro se reunirían a la salida.

-¿A dónde iremos?-dijo Yasmina confundido.

-a un lugar muy especial-dijo Inoue.

-sigo sin entender-dijo Yasmina.

-es especial por qué tenemos historia ahí, ya lo verás-dijo Miyamoto sonriendo y los Castro se fueron.

Después de eso las once miembros de club se dirigieron a su cancha para entrenar, pero aún faltaba Tsubasa quien se estaba alistando.

Ella iba caminado hacia el club, pero en eso recordó el camino, le tenía algo de nolstagia y también un deja bu.

Ya había estado antes aquí, ella volteó hacia el monte y camino hacia ahí, al mirar el lugar ella miró a todos lados y ella recordó el lugar, ella escuchó las voces y se dirigió hacia ellas.

Al llegar se había topado nada más y manos que sus compañero de clases, el extranjero y el peli rosado que Shinonome había platicado en su anécdota, quienes eran compañeros de clases de la última mencionada.

Los cuatro estaban jugando y tanto el extranjero y el peli rosado estaban en una especie de posición de jardineros, en eso Inoue laño la bola y Miyamoto bateó, pero en eso los cuatro miraron donde iba la bola.

-¡cuidado!-gritó Miyamoto y Tsubasa alcanzó a esquivar la bola peor ella caería de espaldas al suelo y ella se quejó.

-si serás, casi le pegas-dijo Inoue a Miyamoto.

-¿estas bien?-dijo el peli negro acercándose a Tsubasa y el ofreció su mano para levantarla.

-si…gracias-dijo ella.

-menos mal, perdón por lo que hice…¿un momento, no eres Arihara-san de mi grupo?-

-uh, si-dijo ella-Miyamoto-san, ¿cierto?-

El peli negro asistiría.

-por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo el peli negro extrañado y ella diría.

-bueno, hace unos días había venido a este lugar, se me hacía familiar-

-ya veo, por cierto, no sabía que te gustaba el baseball-dijo Miyamoto.

-oh, esto…en realidad tengo un club de baseball-

-ah, lo recuerdo ahora-dijo Yasmina.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Inoue.

-hace un año ella inauguró el club de baseball femenino de la academia-dijo el peli rosado y Tsubasa se rascaría la nuca.

-así que aún lo recuerdan-dijo con nerviosismo y luego ese nerviosismo desapareció cuando se le ocurrió algo-una pregunta, ¿han escogido club?-

Los cuatro negarían, a pesar de que Yasmina ya estaba en el año pasado no tenía ningún interés en clubes, pero los otros tres estaba justificado por el poco tiempo que llevaban.

-no les gustaría una prueba rápida en mi club, para ver si les interesa-dijo Tsubasa.

Los cuatro al escuchar eso estarían sorprendidos, y luego se mirarían.

-¿pero el club no es exclusivo para chicas?-dijo Inoue.

-si, pero debido a que también hay equipos masculinos en otras academias el tener un club varonil no estaría mal o incluso mixto-

Los cuatro se volverían a mirar y asistirían.

-muy bien, ¿en donde es?-dijo Miyamoto.

**Salto de ecena.**

Unos minutos de caminar los cinco llegaron a la cancha, los chicos estaban asombrados al ver los girasoles, que le daba a un aspecto relaja te al lugar y también magnífico.

Pero un chico sintió un tremendo escalofrío y al mirar atrás vio quien Shinonome fulminaba a Joan con la mirada quien este ultimo se veía nervioso y asustado.

-¿Qué hace él aquí Arihara?-dijo la peli negra ignorando al resto y las demás miraban a los demás chicos con confusión.

-los encontré en camino hacia aquí y les pedí que hicieran una prueba rápida-

-ya veo, ¿es la primera vez que vienen a una cancha de baseball?-dijo Nakano.

El único que levantó la mano fue Yasmina.

-de echo es la primera vez que juego baseball-

-enserio, y eso que cachabas bien las bateadas-dijo Inoue al peli rosado.

-ya veo, cuales son sus especialidades-dijo Tsubasa.

-yo soy bueno bateando y jugando en bases-dijo Miyamoto.

-soy bueno lanzando desde lejos y de pitcher-dijo Inoue.

-tengo bastante velocidad y resistencia por lo que no me agoto tan rápido sin importar lo que corra, soy tanto jardinero derecho e izquierdo-dijo Joan.

-no he probado ninguna posición aún pero me gustaría que ustedes juzgarán-dijo Yasmina.

-bien entonces haremos los equipos de una vez-

El equipo fue entre las dos más experimentadas Arihara y Shinonome.

El de Arihara consistía en, Asada, Ukita, Suzuki, Tsukumo, Joan, Inoue.

El de Shinonome era con, Kurashiki, Iwaki, Nakano, Kawakita, Nozaki, Miyamoto y Yasmina.

-eh no es justo, ustedes tiene a uno más-dijo Asada.

-como dije antes, no tengo mucha experiencia, por lo que fallare un par de bateos o lanzamientos-dijo Yasmina con un guante.

-en ese caso nosotros abrimos-dijo Tsubasa con su equipo.

La primera en batear fue Suzuki quien traía el bate con su ambas manos, Kurashiki fue la pitcher, ella lanzó la primera bola y llego al strike siendo agarrada por Nozaki quien estaba de pítcher, el segundo fue ligeramente bateado por Suzuki pero de inmediato Miyamoto quien estaba en tercera base la las no hacía Yasmina quien al estar algo desprevenido por qué estaba mirando alguna de las bellas chicas del partido el no alcanzo agarrar la bola.

-rayos-dijo Yasmina y el de inmediato fue a recoger la bola pero Suzuki ya había llegado ala primera base.

-estate más atento a la otra-dijo Miyamoto y el asistiría.

El segundo fue Inoue quien después de ver quién estaría bateando Miyamoto dijo.

-todas, acérquense-al peli humo le salió una vena en la cabeza y Joan reía con algo de nerviosísimo.

-¿Qué sucede, por qué el acercarse?-Asada al peli café.

-bueno, aún que tiene buen brazo para lanza, el problema es…-en eso Kurashiki lanzaria la bola peor cuando bateo la bola está literalmente caería y rodaría a los pies de la peli roja.

Todas las chicas tenían los ojos blancos y alargados y también una gota anime detrás de sus cabezas.

-es malísimo bateando-en eso la peli roja sin dudarlo lanzó a primera base para ponchar a Inoue pero Suzuki se salvaría.

En eso Tsubasa se decidió batear y ella aclaró un home run.

-¡atrás todos!-dijo Shinonome y las jardineras quienes eran Iwaki al lado izquierdo y Nakano derecho, la capitana se fue al jardín central.

Kurashiki de inmediato lanzaria una recta y Tsubasa batearía y esta fue tan lejos como pudo, de inmediato Shinonome lanzó hacia la tercera base y Suzuki iba corriendo para esa base, sin embargo la peli azul se dio cuenta que la había lanzado bastante alta y pensó que fallaría pero en un inmenso salto Miyamoto la atraparía dejando sorprendida a las chicas, en eso el aterrizó en la base dando el segundo out.

-valla salto, fue increíble-dijo IMPAKTADA Ukita.

-es un jugador más completo Miyamoto-dijo Inoue y las del equipo las que estaban reunidas ahí lo miraron-ha jugado este deporte desde que era un niño-

-valla, eso es grandioso-dijo Asada.

En eso Joan miro que era su turno y el tomaría su bate.

-oye, no te confíes, corre con todo-

-tranquilo, haré lo humana mente posible-dijo el chico colocándose para batear.

-todas, cuiden los puntos ciegos-dijo Miyamoto.

-¿puntos ciegos?-dijo una confundida Kawakita.

-se refiere a los lugares en donde la pelota puede caer fácilmente-

Kurashiki lanzaría la primera y Joan hizo una finta de batear antes pero el detuvo el bate antes de dar y dio la primera bola.

-Kurashiki normalmente Joan batea hasta tener uno o dos strikes, así que no temas en anotar el primer strike-dijo Miyamoto.

-entendido-dijo ella mientras lanzaba a la zona de strike pero Joan de inmediato bateo y la pelota rodaría bastante rápido en el suelo, en eso la bola paso entre primera y segunda base, ósea a un lado de Yasmina y de Kawakita.

Shinome trató de agarrar la pelota e incluso tirando se al suelo para recogerla peor no alcanzó agarrarla, y ella vería que Nakano se dirigía hacia esta.

Joan de inmediato al haber bateado soltó el bate y corrió, Yasmina sin darse cuenta el miro al chico extranjero en primera base ya Tsubasa apenas se dirigía a segunda base.

-nunca había visto a alguien correr así de rápido-dijo Suzuki sorprendida al ver cómo se dirigía ya a segunda base y Tsubasa iba ala mitad de llegar a home.

-Joan siempre ha sido veloz, incluso entraña para ser más rápido, también tiene buen salto, solo que tiene el defecto de correr tan rápido y sus compañeros obstruyen su camino a otras bases, por eso varios de sus compañeros tuvieron problemas con el-al escuchar eso dejo a algunas con dudas.

En eso Kawakita lanzaría la bola hacia Shinonome y ella lanzó a home, Tsubasa ya había llegado dando el primer punto y Joan seguía corriendo a toda velocidad y en eso el se tiraría hacia la base tocando antes de que Nozaki atrapara la bola y tocará a Joan.

-eso compadre-dijo Joan levantándose y de inmediato le dio un cinco a Tsubasa.

-sí que eres rápido, jamás había visto a alguien llegar a Home en una corrida completa y en el primer minuto-dijo Tsubasa.

La siguiente en batear fue Asada y recibió dos strikes, el tercer tiro puso su bate haciendo que rebotara y Yasmina de inmediato sin estar distraído atraparía la bola y daría un out.

Luego de eso el equipo Shinonome empezaría y la que comenzó fue Nakano y el pítcher era Inoue la catcher sería Suzuki.

El chico de inmediato lanzó y dio un strike algo que dejó a Nakano confundida ya que no miro bien la pelota y cuando había sido lanzado, el segundo strike había atinado también y Nakano fallo swing, en eso el tercer dio a una gran curvatura y Nakano se había asustado pensando que casi le daba a ella pero está atino en el guante de Suzuki.

-nada mal, tres strikes seguidos-dijo Tsubasa.

-¿oye no fue algo extremista eso?-dijo Joan quien era el único jardinero y estaba en el centro y se refería a la curva que casi golpeaba a Nakano.

-si no nos tomamos seriamente esto no serviría la práctica-dijo el peli humo mientras agarraba la bola y Joan sonreía.

En eso Shinonome pasaría a batear y Inoue al lanzar se sorprendió al ver que Shinonome logró atinar pero se fue a foul, la segunda lanzada atino y ella de inmediato corrió hacia primera base estando junta con Ukita.

Asada quien estaba en tercera había agarrado la bola ya que había ido por ella y lanzó a Inoue.

El miro con seriedad al ver que tocaba Yasmina no sabia como bateaba aún pero esta sería una oportunidad de ver cómo era.

El chico lanzó la primera y vio que el peli rosa había dado en la bola pero se fue a foul, la segunda también se dirigió a la zona de foul, la tercera dio una bola, la cuarta Yasmina de inmediato bateo y esta llevaba una curvatura.

Shinonome al ver que había bateado corrió hacia la segunda base pero ella se detuvo al ver cómo un Joan se había aventado al jardín derecho como si fuera portero de soccer para atrapar ala bola antes de que callera al suelo.

El chico rodaría para levantarse y lanzó hacia primera base pero Shinonome se regresaría de inmediato al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros, ella alcanzaría a regresar a la base antes de que fuera ponchada.

-increible atrapada-dijo Tsubasa desde la base intermedia.

-gracias, pero como Inoue dijo, me lo tomaré enserio, luego resolvemos problemas-Dojo sonriendo y Shinonome no reaccionó a note su comentario.

En eso Miyamoto decidió batear y el apuntó hacia el fondo y Inoue frunció el ceño.

El chico dio ambas a strike, eso dejo confundidas a las chicas.

-¿acaso no piensa batear?-dijo Nozaki.

-¡vamos Miyamoto-san, no te quedes ahí parado y danos un home run!-dijo Iwaki con su espíritu de animadora.

-¿que estaba planeando?-dijo Tsubasa al ver con confusión lo que sucedía.

En eso Inoue lanzaría la pelota y de inmediato Miyamoto atinaría con fuerza a la pelota y en eso verían como esta empezaba a volar hacia los girasoles y Joan sólo miraba la pelota con una sonrisa.

-¡Shinonome-san, corre!-Miyamoto gritó y ella reaccionaria y de inmediato salió corriendo hacia el home al igual que Miyamoto que celebró con el resto.

-valla tiro, eso fue grandioso-dijo Tsubasa.

-si, el realmente es grandioso-dijo sonriendo Inoue.

En eso los partidos acabarían y el equipo de Shinonome ganaría por un marcador de 5-8.

-por dios no puedo creer que hallamos perdido-dijo Tsubasa.

-éramos uno menos, era el único jardinero era muy difícil para mí atrapar todas-dijo Joan con los brazos cruzados.

-aún así me divertí bastante hoy-dijo Asada.

-que dicen, se unen-dijo Tsubasa.

Tanto Miyamoto y Yasmina sonreirían.

-acepto, la verdad el baseball me apasiona mucho, creo que es el mejor deporte del mundo-dijo Miyamoto.

-todavía me falta mucho por aprender, pero me gustaría jugar también, así que estoy a cargo de ustedes-dijo haciendo reverencia.

-¿ustedes dos?-dijo Tsubasa mirando a Inoue y a Joan.

El peli humo estaba con su mano en su mentón y con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando en algo, Joan estaba mirando al suelo con una mirada algo seria y fría, una de las chicas se dio cuenta de esa mirada, no era la primera vez que veía una expresión así.

-yo estoy de acuerdo, creo que me gustaría mejorar más mi bateo-dijo Inoue.

-¿que hay de ti Fabregas-san?-dijo Tsubasa sacando al chico de sus pensamiento y el miro hacia todos con la vista.

-yo…necesito pensarlo, lo siento-dijo el peli café mientras pasaba entre alguno de sus compañeros y se dirigía a su hogar.

-¿Qué sucede con el?-dijo Kawakita.

-no lo sabemos, llevamos un par de meses conociendo a Joan pero jamás se ha comportado de esa manera-dijo Miyamoto.

-tienes razón, siempre ha sido el menos deprimente de todos nosotros-afirmo Inoue.

Esto era una nueva era para la academia Satogama, ahora cuentan con nuevos miembros y más en el futuro.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Dare descripciones de los OC en los capitulos que debuten, si quieren participar mandar la descripcion del OC y tambien grado, durante el transcurso del fic, si no, no hay problema.**

* * *

**Nombre: Kudo Miyamoto. Edad: 15. Género: masculino. Cumpleaños: Marzo 21.**

**Apariencia**

**Color de pelo: negro. Color de ojos: negros. Tez: clara. Altura: 1.74.**

**Es un chico que llego de intercambio de Seijo, le gusta el anime, los videojuegos y es bueno para los deportes en general pero más el baseball, tiene una personalidad amigable y también una actitud amable, se preocupa por sus amigos también, Kudo antes solia tener una estrecha rivalidad con Hibiki pero se volvieron muy amigos despues de salirse de sus respectivas academias y equipos, no le gusta para nada los comics.**

* * *

**Nombre: Hibiki Inoue. Edad: 15. Género: masculino. Cumpleaños: Enero 14.**

**Apariencia**

**Color de pelo: humo. Color de ojos: Azules. Tez: clara. Altura: 1.76.**

**Fue un estudiante de intercambio de la academia Kogetsu, desde la secundaria conocía a Kudo quienes eran rivales en ese entonces, a pesar de verse con un físico atlético y también con apariencia madura no es bueno bateando, es bastante bueno para sus estudios, no le gusta armar escandalos o ser el centro de la antencion.**

* * *

**Nombre: Daisuke Yasmina. Edad: 15. Género: masculino. Cumpleaños: Febrero 1.**

**Apariencia**

**Color de pelo: Rosado. Color de ojos: Rosado. Tez: clara. Altura: 1.70.**

**Daisuke había ingresado cuando Satogama apenas se había vuelto una academia mixta, él no es muy bueno en ciertos deportes sin embargo cuando entraña y entiende se vuelve bueno, le gustan mucho las chicas e incluso se distrae fácilmente mirando a las que son lindas, lo consideran muchos un mujeriego ya que le gusta invitar a citas a las chicas que les interesa.**

* * *

**Nombre: Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz. Edad: 15. Género: masculino. Cumpleaños: Abril 24.**

**Apariencia**

**Color de pelo: Castaño. Color de ojos: Cafes. Tez: blanca. Altura: 1.78.**

**Es un mexicano que llegó a Japón hace pocos meses por lo que no conoce muy bien la cultura japonesa, tiene un gran dominio de idiomas mostrando el hablar bien japonés sin tener raíces de ese país, le gusta bailar, cantar, mirar lucha libre y cocinar, no le gusta el mariachi y el futbol americano, apesar de gustarle las chicas no es mujeriego como Daisuke, tiende a ser muy caballeroso con las chicas y también ama a su país, aveces habla o dice frases en español.**

* * *

**Este capítulo continuará el siguiente fin o día.**

**Al siguiente episodio tratarán de meter a Joan al equipo, pero para ello descubrirán algo de su pasado antes venir a Japón.**

**¿Que es lo que le habrá sucedido para abra actuado así?, ¿tiene algo que ver con el baseball?, ¿o algo personal?.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777 y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**


	2. La pena de joan

**Hola a todos aqui el segundo capitulo de este fic, este capitulo hablara de nuestro mexicano y su pasado, tambien como empezara a juntarse con el grupo y el club, ¿acaso tiene algo grave?, ¿acaso odioa el baseball?, ¿Shinonome lo perdonara y no le golpeara de nuevo?**

**Descubranlo leyendolo.**

**Advertencia, Hachinai y equipos profesionales de baseball que son reales y mencionare no me pertenecen, los OC si.**

* * *

En un enorme estadio de baseball profesional se podía ver a varios jóvenes jugando, todos de secundaria, de echo todos los chicos que jugaban no eran japoneses, se podía ver a muchos chicos rubios, de piel morena y negra, entre ellos estaba Joan quien estaba de jardín izquierdo y por alguna razón estaba parado sin moverse.

-strike one-dijo un hombre detrás de él catcher.

En eso batearía la pelota y esta se dirigió a Joan, muchas personas lo veían que nisiquiera un músculo estaba moviendo y la pelota había tocado ligeramente si pie, se podía ver en el marcador y ya era la novena entrada y si remontaba el equipo rival ganaban.

En eso muchos de sus compañeros de equipo le estaban gritándole el jardín central estaba bastante agitado como para dirigirse hacia Joan.

El chico tomo la pelota con su mano no enguatada y el miraría la pelota y luego hacia la tercera base donde se dirigía el rival, en eso las personas le gritaba que lanzará la bola.

En eso Joan miro al equipo y sin dudarlo lanzó la bola afuera de la cancha.

Eso dejo a todo el mundo boquiabierto y el equipo rival empezó a festejar de la euforia y alegría y estos se abrazarían.

El equipo local que era el de Joan estaba abucheando al mexicano quien se había quitado la gorra y la camisa quedando con su parte superior desnuda, mostrando su físico bien entrenado lo último que recuerda fue que salió de ese estadio sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y también golpeaba a quien se le cruzara en su camino y halla sido del equipo.

***RING***

Joan estaría gimiendo un poco, el miraría la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana, temprano, pero siempre se levantaba a esa hora, el de inmediato apago el reloj y puso rostro contra la almohada y luego respiro ligeramente.

El chico se levantaría de la cama colocándose una chanclas, estaba vestido con una camiseta de manga corta negra y un short del mismo color que le llegaba arriba ligeramente de sus rodillas.

El chico se tocó la cara sintiéndolo un poco rasposa.

-me acabo de afeitar ayer, por dios, debería conseguir un justificante de dermatólogo y dejármela crecer-

El chico después de una afeitada y de depilarse los dientes, se dirigió a la sala, se colocó unas pesas en las piernas y en los brazos y salió a correr.

'Otra vez tuve ese sueño…creo que…debería…no…'el chico pensaba mientras seguía corriendo en el frío de la mañana.

Inhalando aire frío que entraba caliente, exhalando como si sacara humo, recorrió un kilómetro haciendo una vuelta entera a la calle y regreso a su casa.

-¿fuiste a correr?-preguntó un hombre adulto joven parecido a Joan, solo que su piel era Morena, sus ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, era un poco más bajo de estatura, la pregunta la hizo en español.

-acabo de terminar papa-dijo él en español también y sentándose, su padre le serviría el desayuno-sabes que no necesitas hacerme el desayuno puedo servirme solo-

-quiero ser un buen padre-

-siempre lo has sido-dijo Joan mientras desayunaba.

Después del desayuno vio que ya había pasado unos veinte minutos, entraban a clases a las siete de la mañana y eso era ventaja.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?-dijo el hombre al verla un poco irritada.

-me afeite, me volvió a salir de nuevo-

-valla, creo que lo mejor será que te la dejes crecer-

-no puedo está prohibido-dijo Joan tomando un vaso de Chocomilk (lo prefiero más que el nesquik).

Alredor de las 6:20 de la mañana termino de bañarse y se vestiría.

-¿saldrás al trabajo hoy papa?-

-si, llegaré a las cuatro-dijo el hombre también vistiéndose formalmente.

-¿no encargas algo?-

-no, aún que si quieres comprar dulces o algo te deje dinero en la cartera-

El chico se despediría de su padre y se dirigió a la academia.

**Satogama**

Alguno de los chicos ya habían llegado a la academia de echo Inoue ya estaba leyendo un pequeño libro, mientras que Nozaki y Ukita estaban charlando, de echo Kawakita había llegado junto con Miyamoto.

-hola chicos buenos días-dijo Kawakita.

-hola Tomoe-Chan, buenos días-dijo Nozaki-también buenos días para ti Miyamoto-san-

-hola Nozaki-san, Ukita-san y Hibiki-dijo el chico de cabello negro y el peli humo solo asistiria y ambos recién llegados dejaron sus cosas en sus lugares-¿alguien ha visto a Joan?-

-no, desde que llegamos lo buscamos para preguntarle lo del club, pero no lo vimos en ningún lado-dijo Inoue.

-le preguntamos al profesor y nos dijo que no lo habían visto tampoco, Shinonome-san y Yasmina-san también dijeron lo mismo-dijo Nozaki.

-¿tanto le afectó tanto esa pregunta?-dijo Miyamoto.

En eso Tsubasa llego saludando a todos muy alegremente.

-oigan chicos, Nakano-san dijo que nos reuniéramos en receso en la sala del club, dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos sobre Fábregas-san-

-¿Nakano-san?-dijo confundido Inoue y Miyamoto estaba igual de confundido.

-aún que no lo parezca es muy buena reuniendo información de algunas personas y también de nuestros rivales-dijo Kawakita.

-la primera vez que no los dijo fue por qué era para el club de periodismo-dijo Nozaki.

-¿club de periodismo?, ¿acaso existe?-dijo Miyamoto.

-ella mismo se auto proclamo-dijo Ukita con timidez.

-ya…ya veo-dijo con una gota anime Miyamoto y Inoue suspirando.

-como sea, mientras sea algo importante lo mejor será dirigirse después de las clases-dijo Inoue mientras sacaba cuadernos.

-eres bastante serio y matadito para los estudios sabes-dijo Miyamoto.

-tú eres bastante perezoso y flojo para los estudios-dijo Inoue.

-¿que sabes tú?, en Seijo era de los mejores-

-pero para reprobar-dijo Inoue y el peli negro tendría los ojos blancos.

-te arrepentirás de eso-dijo Miyamoto.

-ellos dos se están peleando-dijo Ukita con algo de miedo.

-sí que tienen una amistad bastante compleja-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

-si, recuerdo que Yasmina me contó que ambos eran rivales y luego se volvieron amigos-

-¿Yasmina-san?-dijo Nozaki-¿que más hablaron?-

-eh…nada importante-dijo la peli negra sonrojada pero Nozaki notó algo y sonreiria.

-no nos digas que…-

-¡NO!-exclamó con sonrojo la peli negra.

En eso Suzuki al escuchar el grito de la peli negra salto ligeramente de la impresión y ella se quedó confundida, tambien el ver que tsubasa llego antes que ella.

En eso tanto Miyamoto y Inoue recibieron un mensaje de Yasmina al igual que Tsubasa, Kawakita, Nozaki, Ukita, Suzuki y una recién llegada Nakano, solo que el mensaje de las chicas tenían un corazón al final del mensaje, algo que dejó a algunas con ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.

-llego Joan, y dice que está como si nada, pero que no los saludo-dijo Miyamoto.

-ya veo, Nakano-san, que información has reunido-dijo Tsubasa caminando hacia ella pero.

-buenos días, chicos, Arihara-san, regresa a tu asiento-la peli jengibre salto ligeramente de la impresión y ella con una sonrisa nerviosa regreso a su lugar.

-les digo después-dijo en voz muy baja mientras Tsubasa se regresaba a su lugar.

Algunos de los chicos no pudieron concentrarse en clases por la posible noticia que podrían recibir de parte de la periodista.

**Después de clases.**

Se podía ver a Joan sentado en frente de la cancha de futbol, varios lo habían invitado a jugar pero el amablemente con ellos se negaría y dijo que otro día lo haría.

'acaso debería unirme y dar una oportunidad mas'penso el chico.

-Fábregas-san-el escucho y voltearía.

-um…Tsukumoto-senpai, ¿cierto?-dijo el peli café y la chica asistiría y sin mostrar expresión alguna-¿sucede algo?-

-puedo hablar contigo en privado-el chico al escuchar eso arqueo una ceja y luego se levantaría con una ligera sonrisa.

-por supuesto, ¿en donde?-

-acompáñame, iremos al tejado, ahí nadie nos molestará-dijo ella caminando seguido de Joan.

Unos minutos después subieron a la azotea de la academia y ambos estarían frente a frente.

-está bien acepto, que tal el sábado a las 10-dijo Joan sonriendo coquetamente.

-¿sábado a las 10?-dijo Tsukumoto con algo de confusión pero sin aparentarlo en su rostro o voz.

-es broma, pensé que me pedirías salir sabes-dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y Tsukumoto agudizó su mirada un poco-creo que ya se a dónde va esta conversación y creo que será muy larga la charla que tendremos, solo algo más, ¿estas lista?-

Ella asistiría y el chico se sentaría en el suelo y él le hizo una seña a la chica, ella camino delante de él se sentaría también enfrente del chico quien pasó su mano un par de veces en su quijada dando un gran suspiro y puso una mirada llena de melancolía mientras miraba el cielo.

-sucedió cuando tenía 14 años-dijo el chico contándole una historia que estaba llena de muchas mentiras y verdades que él sabía.

**Con el resto del equipo.**

Mientras tanto, diez chicas y tres chicos en un cuarto pequeño estaban con Nakano mirando la computadora y ella tenía su memoria USB conectada en ella.

-¿que tanto encontraste?-dijo Tsubasa.

-mucha información, fue bastante trágico lo que encontré-

-oigan, están seguras de no esperar a Tsukumoto-Chan, digo ella forma parte del equipo después de todo-dijo esta vez Iwaki.

-dijo que estaría ocupada con el consejo estudiantil-dijo Nakano.

-qué raro, jamás no lo dijo-dijo Kurashiki.

-¿no hizo nada raro en clases?-preguntó Asada y tanto Shinonome y Yasmina negaron.

-puso atención en clases, hizo sus apuntes y no hizo nada extraño-dijo Yasmina.

-ya veo, entonces debe ser un problema muy pequeño-dijo Miyamoto.

-si, cuando son problemas graves eso cambia la actitud de las personas-dijo Kawakita recordando el problema que tuvo con Tsubasa el semestre pasado.

-no, es peor de lo que se imaginan-dijo Nakano llamando la atención de todas-miren esto-

En eso un archivo salió, el cual estaba escrito en inglés y ella pico en un traductor haciendo que toda la información estuviera en japonés.

-valla es Fábregas-san-dijo Nozaki.

-su nombre es muy largo-dijo Ukita.

-los de su país según el, llevan apellidos del padre y la madre, aveces tienen dos nombres, por eso es extenso-dijo Miyamoto.

-bien, aquí está el resto de la información-dijo la periodista leyendo.

-Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz, participó desde niño en un centro de entrenamiento de baseball en su tierra natal, al ve su velocidad y agilidad en el campo no dudaron en reclutarlo, en la liga juvenil del pacifico que no sé que sea-dijo la peli verde.

-es la liga de México, es como la copa juvenil de Japón, pero exclusivamente de ahí, ahora entiendo por qué jugaba casi a la altura de un profesional-dijo Shinonome.

-wow, acaso Fábregas-san ha ganado títulos-dijo Nozaki.

-si, aquí dice que ganó tres títulos del mejor jugador del torneo, dos ligas juveniles, la primera en México y la segunda en los Estados Unidos, una a los 9 años y la segunda los 12 años y también ganó una serie del Caribe juvenil antes de irse a los Estados Unidos-

-¿¡que eso es imposible!?-dijo Tsubasa impresionada y tanto Inoue como Miyamoto estaban iguales de impresionados.

-¿Qué sucede por qué gritaste?-dijo asada acariciando se los oídos.

-la serie de Caribe agarran a los mejores equipos de latina América, que hallen ganado ese torneo muestra que fueron el mejor equipo de su continente-dijo Miyamoto.

-ese sujeto, sí que nos oculto bastante cosas-dijo Inoue.

-lo siguiente fue lo que más llamó mi atencion-después de ganar la Serie de Caribe juvenil varios equipos mostraron interés en el incluyendo a un equipo de grandes ligas de Estados Unidos en la ciudad de new York-

-new York, increíble, llegar a ese nivel es impresionante, mi hermano ha tenido problemas incluso para llegar al equipo de la universidad-dijo Suzuki.

-cuando fue llevado a Estados Unidos a los 10 años fue entrenando y también llegó a semifinales y ganando el partido, sin embargo Fábregas-san le reclamó a su entrenador e incluso le grito, sin embargo el entrenador de castigo lo saco del equipo-

-expulsado, eso es muy malo-dijo Nozaki.

-tal vez hizo algo más que gritarle-dijo Shinonome.

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Iwaki.

-no creo que solamente lo hallé sacado del equipo por gritarle-dijo Shinonome por su experiencia.

-ya veo-dijo Iwaki.

-cuando llegaron ala final teniendo tres de tres partidos ganados y perdidos, la mala suerte llego para su equipo, pero la ventaja era que estaban en casa, debido a las recientes lesiones de sus jugadores sin más opción metieron a Joan, el partido iba en ventaja para los de new york y los rivales de Boston estaban perdiendo, en eso se notó que las pelotas que se dirigían hacia Fábregas-san a propósito las dejaba caer o incluso lanzaba a lugares equivocados, recibió varios regaños de su entrenador pero siguió insistiendo-

-¿Qué?, solo por haber sido expulsado del equipo-dijo Kurashiki.

-cualquiera se frustraría, pero aún así eso es bastante mal, deja al equipo perjudicado también-dijo Shinonome.

-cuando llegaron ala novena vuelta estaban a dos puntos ganando, y la base tenía dos corredores, si llegaban a esas tres Carreras ganaba Boston y si hacían out a los tres ganaban los de new york, el bateador del equipo rival atino y se dirigió a Fábregas-san, de echo hay un video-dijo Nakano mientras lo ponía.

En eso se vería como Joan agarro la pelota y luego el la lanzaba hacia la zona de home run, los cánticos se escuchaban la gran mayoría molestos y se podía ver cómo el chico se quitaba la gorra y la camisa, algunos se le habían acercado y uno de ellos lo empujo, pero el castaño le metió tres golpes en la cara dejándolo en el suelo, y era auxiliado por sus compañeros.

Las chicas estaban bastante horrorizadas al ver eso, en caso de Miyamoto se veía bastante confundido, Inoue decepcionado, Yasmina estaba algo asustado, ¿enserio era el mismo Joan que conoció el primer día de clases?.

-por dios-dijo Nozaki con una mano en su boca.

-si…jamás pensé que haría algo como eso-dijo Asada.

-¿que pasó después?-dijo Tsubasa.

-dice que renunció al equipo y nisiquiera regresó a su país natal, meses después entró al mundial de baseball juvenil de 14 años, y termino derrotando a Estados Unidos y alguno de ellos fueron e compañeros suyos en new york, también hay un video-

En eso se podía ver a chicos jugando y en eso uno de los de América quien había bateado había corrido y en la primera base el se barrería pero se llevarían con su pies al primera base a pesar de haber sido out.

Se podía ver al chico quejarse de dolor y un árbitro se acercó para checarle, pero en eso el que había sido ponchar o jalo de la camisa al jugador y lo levantaría y luego lo empujaría, obviamente el público no lo tomo bien, el primera base enojado y cojeando camino hacia el.

En eso ambos discutían verbalmente y empezaron a empujarse y luego de eso Joan también llegó y se puso delante de él mientras defendía a su compañero, luego de eso se armo un caos y las dos selecciones empezaron a discutir entre ellos.

En eso se vería como el arbitro mencionó que si no se separaban y se tranquilizaban iban a cancelar el partido y ambos perderían.

En eso cada quien regresó a su lugar y Joan ayudó a su compañero a dirigirse a las bancas y entraría un suplente, ambos conversaron un rato antes de posicionarse en sus lugares.

-después el partido siguió muy calmado y ganaría la selección mexicana por mucho pero contra Cuba perderían las semi finales-en eso Nakano siguió buscando en su archivos-hubo una entrevista y tuve complicaciones en traducirla, estaba en un idioma raro que nunca he escuchado antes-

En eso le picaría al video donde salía una foto de Joan y unas voces hablaban.

-ah, no es un idioma muy raro para nosotros-dijo Miyamoto.

-¿de que hablan?-dijo Kawakita.

-es español el idioma natal de Joan-dijo Inoue mientras picaba ala computadora y saldrían subtítulos.

-wow, eres un genio-dijo Nakano.

-en todo lo soy-dijo con soberbia y Yasmina lo miró con algo de celos.

-sobre tu partido de hoy y también lo que sucedió en Estados Unidos cuando formabas partes de el equipo de grandes ligas, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?-dijo el entrevistador.

-para nada, es muy obvio que mostramos todos los chicos talentos en la cancha, no importa dónde juegues si no como uno juega y también la dedicación, incluso el menos valorado puede ganarle a los grandes-

-otra pregunta más, espero que no sea molestia, sobre tu futuro en baseball, muchos rumorean ahí que te retiraras, es cierto eso-

-no para nada, a mí nadie me va a retirar de este deporte que amo con todo corazón, sin embargo donde jamás volveré es a Estados Unidos, nunca más jugare en grandes ligas, tal vez en México me quede o en otro país pero al otro lado no voy ya-

-bueno gracias por responder algunas preguntas, nos vemos-dijo el entrevistador y Nakano lo quitaría.

-entonces, ¿no odia el baseball?-dijo Ukita.

-parece que no-dijo Nakano.

-preguntamos de nuevo-dijo Tsubasa.

-¿estás segura de esto?-preguntó Kawakita.

-¿por qué lo dices Tomochii?-

-estoy de acuerdo con Kawakita-san-dijo Shinonome-no viste lo que hizo y lo que Nakano dijo, puede ser bueno, pero no tiene diciplina-

-pero aún así, no sabemos todo-dijo la peli jengibre.

-Tsubasa, no podemos tenerlo en el equipo, simplemente, podrían incluso cerrar nuestro club por problemas de conducta-dijo Suzuki.

-tiene razón, batallaron bastante para abrirlo, si hay problemas no solo nosotras si no Kakehashi-Sensei los tendría también-dijo Kurashiki.

-ya entiendo-dijo Tsubasa en voz baja.

-bien, los problemas se han resuelto, regresemos a desayunar-dijo Asada.

En eso algunas se sentarían, a excepción de Tsubasa, Miyamoto, Inoue y Nozaki.

**.**

A pesar de las horas que pasaron después del receso, los chicos no podían concentrarse, era difícil para los cuatro un no se habían sentado, tenían muchas dudas aún.

Sin embargo le harían preguntas cuando dieran el toque de salida.

Cuando terminaron las clases los chicos se fueron al salón de Shinonome y Yasmina, para hablar con el extranjero pero cuando ambos mencionados salieron la chica de cabello azul miro a los cuatro con algo de molestia.

-se a que vinieron y no había sospecha de que lo harían, pero me extraña de ti Nozaki-san-dijo Shinonome mirando a la rubia quien bajo un poco la mirada.

-lo siento, pero queremos realmente hablar con el-dijo Miyamoto.

-pues tendremos que esperar mañana-dijo Yasmina.

-¿Qué por qué?-dijo Inoue.

-no vimos su mochila, nisiquiera se presentó a las demás clases-

-¿Qué dijeron?-dijo Miyamoto.

-les dijimos a los maestros que tenía cosas que hacer y que se regresó a su casa-dijo Yasmina.

-cosa que no debiste haber dicho-dijo Shinonome.

-lo siento, a la otra haré caso-dijo sonriéndole coquetamente a Shinonome quien se sonrojaria y le daría un golpe que lo mandaría volar.

-al fin, alguien le dio su merecido-dijo Inoue.

-dudo mucho que eso lo deprima-dijo Miyamoto.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Tsubasa y Nozaki sonreiria.

-es mejor que no lo sepas Arihara-san-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En eso los chicos recibieron un mensaje en sus celulares y revisaron.

-Tsukumoto-senpai-dijo Nozaki al ver que había sido ella la que mando el mensaje.

-dice que la vallamos a ver a la cancha de entrenamiento-dijo Shinonome.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?-dijo Yasmina.

-conociéndola de seguro ya lo ha de haber mandado mensajes al resto de las chicas-dijo Tsubasa guardando su celular.

**En la cancha.**

Cuando los chicos que estaban en la academia habían llegado a la cancha de baseball se encontraban ahí la peli negra y el resto del club y el invitado especial.

-¿Qué hace Joan ahí?-dijo Yasmina.

-no lo sabemos pero es nuestra oportunidad-dijo Inoue y bajarían los chicos ala cancha.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Shinonome con enojo.

-entiendo que me odies por el saludo del primer día, peor no crees que deberías escucharme primero-dijo el peli café con los ojos cerrados, en eso la peli azul estuvo apunto de reclamar algo pero en eso Miyamoto la detuvo.

-déjalo, Tsukumoto-senpai, ¿por qué nos llamó aqui?-dijo Miyamoto.

-…recuerdan que mandamos a Nozaki investigar algo, debido al nivel que tenían los tres en el campo-dijo la peli negra y las chicas asistirían.

-un momento, ¿nos investigaron a nosotros dos también?-dijo Inoue.

-lo sentimos pero era importante-dijo Nozaki mientras juntaba sus manos.

-investigue también una pequeña parte, la gran mayoría de los artículos en inglés que encontré culpaban a Fábregas por supuesta violencia en el campo e incluso tenían videos, Janos en español que tuve que traducir decían lo contrario-

Cuando escucharon eso estarían extrañados, el artículo que buscaron también era en español y era un artículo completo, Nozaki no tardaba en buscar información precisa y real, que está pasando en realidad.

-está bien, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso?-dijo confundida Asada.

-para saber una historia debes escuchar la versión del implicado, por eso no estuve en receso con ustedes-dijo mirando a Joan.

-¿estuviste a solas con el?-dijo apuntando Shinonome con su dedo a Joan.

-de donde vengo apuntar a las personas también es grosero-Shinonome se aguantaría ese comentario.

-si…me hablo de muchas cosas que no decían varias entre vistas y artículos-dijo Tsukumoto.

-¿le crees?-dijo Kurashiki.

-puedo ver y también notar a alguien que miente, sé que Fábregas tuvo motivos para hacer lo que hizo pero por un lado no, pero al menos no mintió cuando hablo conmigo-dijo ella-los llame para que lo escucharan-

En eso las miradas pasaron al chico y el saco sus manos de sus bolsillos estando firme mente delante de todos.

-ya deben de saber la edad en la que sucedió todo cierto, bueno adelantándome a todo eso, cuando llegue a las grandes ligas juvenil en Estados Unidos en New York ya tenían un plan para mí en el futuro, los puestos eran muy peleados, de echo en ese entonces yo apenas había entrado al equipo y había miembros que llevaban más tiempo ahí-dijo mientras agarraba una bola-muchos de ellos me veían como un gran compañero y también nuestros fanáticos amaban al equipo en general-

-pero si tus compañeros te respetaban ¿por qué hicistes eso?-dijo Suzuki.

-de echo aquí viene lo bueno, como decimos en mi tierra-dijo el chico la frase inicial en español-nos entrevistaron a algunos del equipo e incluyéndome, en eso un entrevistador nos preguntó a todo el grupo, ¿por qué el güero Fábregas?, mi apodo, ¿ha sido mejor jugador que todos ustedes?, yo me había reído de la pregunta de el entrevistador y muy pocos lo hicieron también, pero el resto incluyendo el entrenador se tornaron muy mal esa pregunta, pensando que era cierto, yo le había respondido "cada quien juega a su nivel y es la manera en la que mostramos cómo somos en el deporte"-

Algunos se miraron al escuchar eso, pero Joan siguió.

-también dije que, "muchos piensan que el ya estar en un equipo grande ya ganaran dinero fácil, pero si no entrenas y mejoras no llegaras a la cima y acabarás abajo, no todo es dinero", eso afectó a muchos del equipo quienes algunos estaban por dinero o por qué sus familiares eran ex jugadores del club, después de eso note extraño el entrenamiento diario-

-raro, acaso cambiaron el régimen de entrenamiento-dijo Suzuki y el chico negó.

-nada de eso lo que pasó fue que desde entonces ninguno quería hacer equipo conmigo, dejaron de salir junto conmigo ala ciudad, e incluso dejaron de hablarme y bloquearon mi numero haciendo que fuera imposible llamarlos, durante el primer partido para la semi final me metieron al campo, sin embargo cuando me pusieron en tercera base, cosa que me pareció extraña al ser un jardinero de posición-

Algunos estaban de acuerdo ya que esa si era su posición de juego.

-cuando llegaban a tercera base o estaban por llegar mis compañeros lanzaban mal la bola hacia a mí y dejaban pasar al jugador a home, cuando noté que lo hacía a propósito yo me enoje bastante y le reclame al estado quien me castigo y no me dejo jugar por mucho tiempo-

-¿pero ese partido lo ganaron no?-dijo Nakano y el chico negó y sacaría su celular buscando fotos y dándose ala peli verde, las chicas y los tres chicos miraron la foto.

-es una foto que mi padre tomo e incluso hay un video en compilación de lo que les decía, perdimos ese partido por siete puntos en contra nuestro-

Las chicas miraron que tenía razón el marcador estaba 3-10, en eso miraron los videos y los chicos vieron que Joan trataba de agarrar la bola y en un par de esa le hizo una seña a sus compañeros de que lanzarán la bola bien, casi al final del video se ve cómo se acerca al entrenador y le empieza decir algo pero sin agredirlo en eso el entrenador le grito y Joan se quejaría más aún y en eso otro chico entraría por el.

-mi padre también trabajó para ese equipo, pero al haber tomado foto a algo que habían ocultado lo despidieron, por tratar de defenderme-

-tu padre fue basebolista-dijo Iwaki y el choco asistió.

-si, incluso jugó en varios mundiales de baseball, pero nunca los gano, él fue ex jugador de los tomateros de Culiacán, ciudad natal mía y de mi padre, mi madre es de Mazatlán una playa del mismo estado de donde están ambas ciudades, pero bueno siguiendo la historia-dijo Joan.

-pasaron días y también victorias hasta la final, sin embargo al mal calentamiento y también de que algunos chicos no pasaron la prueba del antidopin ya que estaban bebiendo bebidas alcholicas a escondidas del equipo estos fueron suspendidos, sé que en algunos periódicos decían que se lesionaron, pero para que un total de veinte chicos o creo que eran menos se lesionaran es bastante extraño, no hubo opción más que meterme-

-ese fue el partido en donde golpeaste a ese chico-dijo Yasmina y algunos lo mirarían con dagas pero Joan asistiria sin molestia.

-si, me sentía enojado y también extrañaba a mis amigos y equipo en México, de echo al ver que nadie en confiaba en mí más y aparte el despido de mi padre a pesar del trabajo duro que realizó ahí me frustro bastante y decidí vengarme arruinándoles la final, bueno resto de la historia regrese a México luego de olvidarme del equipo americano, participe en el mundial ya que solo estoy suspendido en Estados Unidos y después de ese mundial me vine a vivir a Japón con mi padre-

Los chicos miraban con algo de compresión a Joan y en eso se atrevió a preguntar Tomoe.

-no entiendo qué hacías en Japón, según habías dicho que no dejarías de jugar baseball-dijo Tomoe y Joan sonreiría.

-aún recuerdo esa entrevista…la verdad es que yo ya no tenía planeado entrenar más-dijo el y algunos estaban impresionados.

-por qué, ¿no amas el baseball?-dijo Tsubasa.

-no es eso, si no que tenía miedo de mi-dijo el entre cruzando los dedos y dándole la espalda todos-tenía miedo de que por mi arrogancia empezarán a odiarme, que por culpa de que se me saliera una respuesta estupido ustedes dejaran de ser mis amigos-

El chico apretó sus manos y él se quejaría ligeramente.

-no quiero que tengan a alguien como yo y arruine al equipo-

En eso sintió una mano en su hombro y miraría a Miyamoto sonriéndole.

-para nada Joan, te aceptamos tal y como eres-dijo el chico.

-tu…-

-vimos como defendiste a tu compañero en ese partido, a pesar de lo que había sus cedido no te dejaste intimidar por nada-dijo Inoue.

-es importante el apoyo moral entre el equipo eso te hace especial-dijo esta vez Tomoe está vez sonriéndole.

-por eso te necesitamos adentro, no te hagas menos por cosas que las personas dicen, los que sienten envidia por otros solo quieren que bajes tu nivel para luego tener las puertas abiertas más fáciles para ellos-dijo Nozaki.

-por eso te pedimos que te nos unas, contigo seriamos un mejor equipo-dijo Tsubasa.

El chico las miro a todas y el sonreiría mientras se tallaba los ojos con el ante brazo.

-muy bien acepto-dijo el y Miyamoto lo abrazarla y Joan lo regresaría, Inoue levantaría un pulgar, Joan lo devolvería mientras con su otro brazo seguía abrazando al chico peli negro.

Luego de varios algo de parte de las demás el miro a ala peli negra.

-quiero agradecerte especialmente a ti, si no me hubieras escuchado no se lo que hubiera pasado, realmente eres muy buena escuchando-

La peli negra sin darse cuenta sonreiría.

-...gracias-dijo la peli negra.

-esto se verá bastante arrogante pero debo hacerlo-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a la peli negra que se sorprendería, incluso su cara cambio a sorpresa por el repentino movimiento.

Alguno de los chicos estaban algo conmocionados pero, Miyamoto, Tsubasa, Inoue, Tomoe, Nakano, Iwaki y Asada estaban sonriendo, Yasmina estaba totalmente encelado, Shinonome estaba apunto de colapsar.

En eso el chico se separaría y camino atrás un poco.

-sé que no es normal aquí pero recuerda que soy amigo y también mexicano-dijo el chico.

-…tienes razón, ahora en adelante salúdame como es normal para ti y llámame por mi nombre-

-entendido Kana-en eso el chico voltea y sus ojos se pusieron blanco-a la Vrg-

En eso Shinonome casi le golpea con un bate y cuando se estrelló al suelo este había dejado un pequeño agujero.

-tu…como te atreves a acosar a una chica y en frente de nuestros ojos-dijo Shinonome con una aura oscura.

-estás cosas jamás suceden en el extranjero, ¿por qué será?-

En eso Shinonome trataba de golpear a Joan peor este la esquivaba alguno de los chicos reían al ver eso y Miyamoto sonreia.

Después de que Shinonome dejara de tratar de matar a Joan decidieron jugar una revancha en donde ahora Joan fue capitán y Miyamoto de, suyo.

-muy bien ¡play ball!-gritó Joan mientras Kurashiki lanzaba la bola y Joan le daba con su bate.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ending canción de Joan.**

**Joan cantando.**

**.**

**Casi cinco años sin ir a mi tierra**

**Adonde nací.**

**Ya todo ha cambiado le ruego a mi dios**

**No se olviden de mi.**

**Lo he arrruinado.**

**Y dice mi padre que fue despedido.**

**Que hay que regresar.**

**Y yo sín querer ir, y yo sin querer ir.**

**Entrene y entrene tengo muchos días**

**Que no miro la luna.**

**Mis compañeros no son latinos y no les entiendo.**

**No hablan español.**

**No han sentido miedo.**

**Aquel que no ha sufrido una derrota por migrantes.**

**O una expulsión, o una expulsión.**

**De botitas y sombrero.**

**Me miran seguido por el freeway.**

**Bailarín, cantante y cocinero igual me la rifo.**

**Dirán anyways.**

**Aún que me miren pa' abajo la cara levanto.**

**Empinando mi bate.**

**Como quieran soy amigo y también mexicano.**

**Mexicano hasta el tope.**

**La vida no es fácil y menos acá.**

**Lo que dicen no es cierto...**

**No más de acordarme de los miles de insulto**

**Que recibí en el estadio.**

**Las noches son tristes, pensando y pensando**

**En los que no vinieron se me pasa el tiempo**

**Y en ver a mi familia**

**Y en ver a mi familia.**

**Más que agradecido estoy con mi dios**

**Por el padre que me ha dado**

**Le mando un saludo a todos**

**mis primos, mis tíos y hermanos**

**Con los ojos tristes, y pasó cansado**

**Promete Joansito que irá a visitarlos**

**Y poder abrazarlos**

**Y poder abrazarlos**

**De botitas y sombrero.**

**Me miran seguido por el freeway.**

**Bailarín, cantante y cocinero igual me la rifo.**

**Dirán anyways.**

**Aún que me miren pa' abajo la cara levanto.**

**Empinando mi bate.**

**Como quieran soy amigo y también mexicano.**

**Mexicano hasta el tope.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**En el siguiente episodio de hachinai.**

**¡El club de baseball está en peligro!, necesitan a cinco estudiantes varones en el club, ¿Habrá nuevo personaje?, ¿Cuál es su historia?, ¿ahora los chicos integrarán a este personaje, descúbranlo?**

**Él ending que hice fue inspirado en la canción "corrido de Juanito" del grupo CALIBRE 50, solo le cambie la letra, me encanta este grupo y su música, los personajes tendrán sus propios endings también, a Miyamoto y Inoue no les hice ending por qué se me olvido XD.**

**Si len el ending se darán cuenta de que Joan tiene hermanos y si los tiene y más adelante hablare de ellos no ahora.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: así es ha crecido esta comunidad, lo seguirá haciendo, también quiero agradecerte por ser el primer usuario en subir el fic ya que no hubiera hecho este fanfic, por cierto, no te gustaría que todas las chicas tengan su pareja, para que no estén así como que sola sin pareja o interés amoroso, ¿Qué opinas? espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 2 y te encuentres bien compadre.**

**Ninja Britten 11: la ecena de la cachetada fue una historia basada en echo es reales jajajaja, un amigos mío fue a Canadá a estudiar, en su cumpleaños una compañera coreana suya le dio un regalo y el como agradecimiento la abrazo y la plebe (plebe significa chico o chica en el norte de México) se le quedo mirando raro y no le volvió hablar, de ahí hice esa pequeña ecena además con el intercambio de cultura y eso, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 2 y te encuentres bien compadre.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11 que dios los bendiga ambos, si son ateo, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777 y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**


	3. Nunca deben fijarse de la apariencia

**Hola aqui otro nuevo capitulo, tengo que dar un aviso antes de que lean este fic.**

**El aviso es que ahora subire los capitulos en un dia fijo ahora si, cada sabado lo subire, este lo subi antes por que lo tenia ya echo, pero ahora en adelante todos los sabados los subire nuevo capitulo de este fic.**

**Tambien es que escribire mas fic o los capitulos de otros que no he podido subir por examenes finales ahora que vienen la vacaciones tendre mas tiempo de hacerlo.**

**eso era todo lo que iba a decir, a empezar.**

**advertencia: Hachinai tanto el juego o el anime no me peretenecen, los OC son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Después de una semanas de entrenamiento duro y arduo por parte de los chicos, estos ayudaban a las chicas en sus puntos débiles, Miyamoto le enseñaba a batear con presicion a Iwaki, en caso de Asada en batear con más fuerza y como acomodarse para el bateo, Inoue mostraba como pítchar a Nozaki quien al parecer tenía curiosidad de cómo lanzar, lo curioso para el peli plomo fue que ella lanzaba y cachaba con la zurda algo no muy común en el baseball, también le dio consejos a Kurashiki de cómo hacer curvas y slinder que este último se le complicaba un poco, Joan le dio ejercicios aerobicos a Suzuki y Ukita al haber notado que ellas dos tenían complicaciones en aguantar los partidos y las corridas.

Al estar a la mitad de acabar dieron el descanso.

-si siguen entrenando de esa manera mejoraran bastante en su siguiente partido-dijo Inoue.

-tienes razón, pero aún así parece ser que les cuesta mantén el ritmo-dijo Joan.

-eres bastante suaves con ellas, no lo crees-dijo Inoue.

-no puedes ponerle entrenamiento pesado alguien que no está acostumbrado en hacerlo-dijo Joan cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos miraron a Miyamoto que seguía entrenado a Yasmina quien no se quería quedar atrás ahora que sabía que tenía tres moustruos y a varias talentosas en el equipo los dos se miraron y se acercarían.

-ya cabo el entrenamiento Yasmina, descansa-dijo Joan, desde hace unos días los chivos empezaron a llamar sé por sus nombres y a Yasmina también.

-no puedo, con ustedes tres aquí-dijo bateando otra bola que Miyamoto le tiro.

-está bien, pero ten cuidado en no sobre pasarte-dijo Inoue.

-buen consejo Hibiki, hasta un niño de primaria sabe que sobre pasarse es lo peor-dijo Kudo Miyamoto.

-no ayudas en nada Kudo, tampoco los presiones tanto-

-tú me dices que no sea suave con los míos-dijo Joan y Hibiki Inoue lo ignoraría.

Después de unos momentos los chicos miraron que ya era hora de irse a sus hogares.

-bueno, nos veremos mañana a la misma hora-dijo Kudo y las chicas asistirían y también los demás chicos.

-las acompañaré a ambas, el ejercicio que realizaron las ha de haber dejado agotada a ambas-dijo Joan acompañando a Ukita y a Suzuki quien la última se había negado pero el mexicano le valió el lado de la tsundere y la acompañaría aún así.

-Miyamoto-san, puedo hablar contigo-dijo Tsubasa y el peli negro asistiria.

Una vez solos ambos se dirigieron a sus hogares, a pesar de vivir en unas cuadras de distancia y no pegados los dos iban a la misma dirección.

-¿que ibas a platicar conmigo Arihara-san?-el chico pregunto ala chica.

-siento algo de curiosidad-dijo ella y el peli negro parpadeo-¿te gusta estar en el club?-

-por supuesto, a que va la pregunta-

-bueno…tanto tú y Inoue-san estuvieron en dos de las mejores academias con clubes de baseball masculinos, por lo que me da curiosidad que hallas cambiado eso-

-ah, sobre eso, bueno la verdad es complicado, pero eso no significa que me desagrade el estar en el club-dijo Kudo sonriendo-cuando jugaba en Seijo el equipo era algo complicado-

-¿por qué?-dijo Tsubasa con curiosidad.

-aún que mi situación y el esto del equipo no fue como la de Joan, ninguno de nosotros nos hablábamos, lo único que queríamos era ganar, sin embargo teníamos charlas, pero nunca salían del tema del baseball-

-eso significa, un no tuviste amigos en Seijo-dijo Tsubasa.

-ah, no para nada, tenía mis propios amigos, pero no jugaban baseball, estaban en otros clubes-

-ya veo, por eso eres tan bueno-dijo Tsubasa.

-si, pero aún así nunca alcance el nivel de Joan, jugar en las grandes ligas es mi sueño-

-¿quieres en basebolista de grande?-el chico asistiría.

-si es posible-dijo Miyamoto.

-sé que lo harás-dijo Tsubasa-eres muy bueno jugando, sé que estarás en el mejor equipo de mundo, harás tus sueños realidad-

-gracias Arihara-san, tus palabras sin que son bastante motivantes-

La peli jengibre sonreiría al escuchar eso, el peli negro pararía y apuntó a una avenida con varias casas.

-esta es la calle en la que yo vivo-dijo el peli negro.

-wow, me queda a cuatro minutos de mi casa-

-qué raro, nunca te he visto por aquí, tal ves por qué me vine hace poco a vivir aquí-

-eh…ah ahora recuerdo, Seijo está algo retirado de aqui-dijo Tsubasa.

-no tanto, pero si tiene su distancia, aquí me voy caminado y llego rápidamente-dijo Kudo-nos vemos mañana Arihara-san-

Cuando se despidieron Kudo marcaría a un teléfono.

-mochi, mochi…hola papá ya voy para la casa…si…mama está allá, que bueno me moría de hambre…tranquilo por supuesto pienso en ustedes tres pero ya sabes cómo es el entrenamiento te da más hambre…está bien voy ala casa ya llego-

El chico apagaría su teléfono dirigiéndose a una casa con paredes blancas y naranjas y el entraría a ese hogar.

**casa de hibiki.**

El peli humo decidio jugar videojuegos, el chico vivía solo, apesar de que sus padres eran casados, el mudarse a otra parte y con sus hermanitos en diferentes ecuelas se tuvo que mudar solo para estar en satogama.

-saben echo de menos la cabaña-dijo Kudo en un microfono.

-sí, hace una semana que nos unimos alas chicas y no vamos para alla-dijo Hibiki.

-tranquilos, mi papa fue hace poco, dice que esta en buen estado, podos ir deves en cuando-dijo el peli castaño.

-¡maldita sea Joan deja de matarme!-dijo yasmina molesto.

-no te ardas compadre aun voy empezando-dijo el castaño.

-como sea, ¿cómo es que eres tan malo en esto?-dijo Kudo.

-hace tiempo que no jugaba-dijo yasmina muriendo de nuevo por el peli negro-¡por dios me aburro!-

-que pierdas siempre no significa que nosotros estemos aburridos-dijo Hibiki.

-no me importa, hablemos de algo importante-dijo el peli rosa, los chcoos seguia moviendo sus controles con sus dedos habilmente mientras seguian pelando en linea contra otros jugadores de otro mundo, mientras yasmina seguia dejando silencio

-hablemos de chicas-

-tanto silencio para ese tema que tocas todos los dias-dijo joan calmadamente.

-si, me sorprende que seas el que mas habla de chcias y no tengas alguna-dijo Hibiki refiriendose a yasmina.

-tu eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso chico super serio-dijo Kudo.

-tu tampoco has tenido novia-dijo el peli humo.

-dejen de pelear los dos-dijo yasmina-¿alguien que les llame la antencion?-

-por el momento...-dijo kudo en silencio.

-tu silencio habla por ti, ultimamente has estado mucho tiempo con Arihara-dijo hibiki haciendo que el mono de Kudo se detuviera y fuera asesinado por joan.

-¡oye!-

-tu tuviste la culpa de distraerte-dijo el castaño-hibiki tiene razon, te vi regresando a casa con ella-

-así, que hay de ti, estuviste con ukita-san y suzuki-san-

-no lo niego, pero eso es por que ambas necesitan adaptarse aun al entrenamiento ambas no son muy fuertes fisicamente hablando-

-pero tienen sus buenos puntos-

-no hablaba de eso-dijo joan.

-pero no puedes negarlo, ambas son muy tiernas, son como las hermanitas que todo chico sueña-

-el incesto no tiene perdon imbecil-dijo joan calmadamente.

-como sea, el caso de hibiki no le veo a nadie en el futuro, te quedaras solo y sin familia-

-¿que clase de prediccion es esa?-dijo el peli humo molesto.

-pero...Kudo-dijo con voz catarina-tienes a la capitan para ti solito, esfuérzate-dijo el peli rosado.

-por dios-

-parecemos chicas hablando de esa manera, sigamos jugando-dijo joan.

-vamos amigo no te quejes, tu eres el que mas llama la atencion sabes-

-que sea guapo no significa que juegue con los sentimientos de las chicas-

-que soberbio eres-dijo yasmina.

-ese es mi pecado amigo-dijo matando a Yasmina.

-¡ya!-grito el peli roda frustrado y desconectandose.

-creen que se le pase-dijo Hibiki.

-no se preocupen si no, yo lo calmo mañana-dijo el castaño.

**Al día siguiente.**

Los chicos habían llegado a la academia sin embargo algunas de las chicas tenían algunas molestias en su brazos o pierna.

Sin embargo lo extraño fue cuando Kakehashi-sensei entró al salón, alguno de los chicos habían notado que la maestra estaba algo nerviosa.

-buenos días chicos, nombraré lista-algunos de los chicos del club de base se miraron y ellos decidieron no preguntar y quedarse en silencio.

Unas clases después llegó el receso, ellos decidieron desayunar y como siempre Yasmina estaba mirando a Joan.

-realmente los latinos comen bastante extraño enserio-dijo el peli rosado.

-¿que tiene de malo la torta?-(para los que son de Jalisco, la torta es el lonche).

-esta bastante condimentada esa cosa, ¿como puedes comer eso en la mañana?, es muy pesado-dijo el peli rosado.

-su comida está bastante suave, los de otras partes cenamos y desayunamos pesado, es parte de nuestra comida diaria, más colaciones ya son cinco comidas al día-

Al peli rosado se le caerían los palillos chinos.

-no puede ser posible, estás exagerando cierto-dijo Kudo.

-si, debe haber parte en donde no coman así no-dijo Tomoe.

-cuando vivía en Estados Unidos mi padre tenía que cocinarme, si esto se le hace pesado, allá es peor, créanme puro plástico y hormona, la comida de mi país es perfecta-

-ya lo escuchaste, y eso que quieres jugar en grande ligas-dijo Hibiki al peli negro.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?-dijo señalando la comida del peli castaño

-pueden comer en silencio porfavor-dijo Shinonome comiendo calmadamente con los ojos cerrados y Joan miraría el bento.

-uy, mija con razón estás tan flaca, deberías comer más como yo y ganar unos kilos-en eso Shinonome golpeó la mesa al escuchar a Joan.

-todavía no he olvidado lo desvergonzado que eres-dijo fulminadolo con la mirada y el castaño asistiria con miedo.

-algun dia me perdonara-dijo el castaño

-¿sin embargo por qué no trajiste tacos?-dijo Tsubasa-no es la comida típica de allá-

Joan reiría y el dejaría de comer.

-te lo explico…-dijo tomando aire y cantando-tenemos los tacos, garnachas, pozole, el mole, tlayudas, tamales y chilaquiles, enchiladas, fajitas y la cochinita, burritos, totopos y los huaraches, el pescado que es ala veracruzana, ceviche, la birria, y el guacamole-

Los chocos casi dejaban caer sus palillos al suelo y escuchaba y miraban a Joan.

-los huevitos rancheros, el pico de gallo, el asado de puerco y los sopes también, para ya terminar, aún que me falte más, te diré un poco más, como la cecina, los chiles en nogada, el taquito al pastor, el pescado zarandeado y las quesadillas-

El chico tomaría aire después de eso.

-me…yo tengo una pregunta-dijo levantando su mano Yasmina-las quesadillas ¿son de queso?-

En eso una chancla le pegaría en la cara al peli rosado y fue Joan quien la había lanzado de quién sabe de dónde la sacó.

-pareces chilango, por supuesto que son de queso-dijo mientras se comía lo que le quedaba de torta.

En eso Kakehashi había entrado al club y los chicos miraron a ella.

-hola chicos, espero no estar interrumpiendo su desayuno-

-no se preocupe Kakehashi-Sensei-dijo Iwaki.

-aquí nuestro amigo de otra parte nos estaba hablando de su comida-dijo Asada señalando a Joan quien asistiría y el tomaría algo de agua en un termo o bule.

-desde clases la hemos visto preocupada Sensei, ¿que le sucede?-dijo Suzuki.

-la verdad…es sobre el directora-dijo ella-la subdirectora ya aprobó de que el club de baseball femenil se abriera, pero al tener a chicos ahora…dijo que deberían de cerrarlo-

Al escuchar eso los chicos estarían bastante sorprendidos, de echo estuvieron apuntó de reclamar pero en eso Inoue detuvo a Miyamoto.

-¿hay una razón del por qué Sensei?-preguntó con calma Kurashiki.

-como mencioné anteriormente, el club era exclusivamente para chicas, pero el enterarse la semana pasada de los nuevos miembros masculinos, la directora hablo conmigo, me dijo que teníamos dos opciones, primero que expulsáramos a todos los chicos que son miembros del club-dijo Kakehashi.

Los chicos bajaron un poco la mirada al escuchar eso.

-pero no podemos aceptar eso-dijo Nozaki.

-si, además nos han estado ayudando bastante en nuestros entrenamientos-dijo Nakano.

-lo sabemos, sin embargo la directora también negó el echo de que los entrenarán, según por qué son menores de edad y no tienen algún título profesional-

-increible-dijo Hibiki-jamás escuche de un permiso especial para entrenar a alguien-

-¿cuál es la segunda opción?-dijo Joan.

-la segunda es que…recluten a un nuevo miembro y que ustedes sean una división diferente a la de las chicas-

Los cuatro muchachos se mirarían al escuchar eso, pero había un problema.

-pero, nadie aparte de nosotros cuatro está interesado en unirse-dijo Kudo.

-lo sabemos, sin embargo si sigue así cerraran el club-dijo Kakehashi.

-no pueden hacer eso, verdad Tsukumoto-senpai-dijo Tsubasa mirando ala peli negra.

-por desgracia el consejo estudiantil no puede hacer mucho ahora que está bajo el aviso de la directora…aún seguimos evaluando el club de baseball…eso nos da más desventaja al no ser un club fijo a una-

-no puede ser-dijo una nerviosa Susuki.

En eso Kudo se levantaría y tendría una mirada determinante.

-dile a la directora que nos dé tiempo por favor, estaremos con un nuevo miembro lo más rápido posible-dijo Kudo haciendo revendría.

La maestra miro que el resto de los chicos hizo lo mismo y ella miró a los cuatro alumnos.

-e…está bien, haré lo posible-dijo la mujer.

-gracias Kakehashi-Sensei es un ángel-dijo el mexicano abrazándola y levantándola con ese abrazo.

-vallamos de inmediato, entre más rápido mejor-dijo Hibiki y los chocos asistirían y Joan dejaría ala Sensei donde estaba y saldría con los demás.

-¿creen que lo logren?-dijo Suzuki.

-por supuesto que lo hará, hay que tener fe en ellos-dijo Tsubasa.

-muy bien, que esperamos-dijo Nakano levantandose.

-¿de que hablas?-dijo Shinonome a la periodista.

-no podemos dejarles el trabajo entero a ellos, somos un equipo-dijo la peli verde.

-Nakano-san tiene razón, ellos ya son de nuestro equipo a pesar de que nos separaran de ellos-dijo Nozaki levantandose.

-exactamente chicas, aún que seamos diferente género, seguimos siendo una asociación indisputable-dijo Tsubasa y el resto se levantaría.

-vallamos entonces-dijo Asada.

En eso los chicos y las chicas fueron a preguntar a alguno de los chicos, la gran mayoría se negó por el echo de que ya estaban en un club.

-si se los juro, hay muchas chicas lindas en el club, si entran les ayudaré para que se vuelva novia de alguno de ustedes, ¿que di?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo Yasmina?-dijo Joan con Hibiki y ambos cruzados de brazos.

-este…tratando de reclutar es obvio-dijo el peli rosa en defensa y nervioso y los demás chicos se fueron por el aura intimidante que emanaban los dos chicos.

-¡vamonos!-dijeron ambos jalando al peli esa con sus manos a los brazos.

Después de eso el receso termino y al terminar los chicos siguieron con el reclutamiento.

Las chicas miraron como estos hablaban con algunos chicos quienes negaban y algunos los ignoraban.

-a este paso va ser bastante difícil-dijo Ukita.

-si, pero aún así siguen esforzándose-dijo Nozaki.

-hay que seguir ayudando-dijo Tsubasa.

-¿pero que hay del entrenamiento?-dijo Shinonome.

-podemos seguir después, es más importante que no cierren el club-dijo Tsubasa.

Las chicas se fueron en grupos de nuevo y alguna de ellas tuvieron un par de problemas ya que algunos chicos pensaban que ellas fliteriaban con ellos.

En eso se podía ver a Joan sentado y suspirando de frustración.

-se supone que el fanatismo del baseball en Japón es más grande que el de México, ¿qué raro que nadie quiera unirse a nosotros?-en eso el chico sintió algo muy frío en su cuello salto del susto y grito en su idioma natal-ay no m*mes, ¿Qué v*rga fue eso?-

El al voltear vería a Tsukumoto con una botella de agua, el la miraría y se dio cuenta por qué sintió frío y ligeramente húmedo, el chico tomaría la botella.

-gracias-dijo bebiendo muy poco.

-¿no tenías sed?-

-no es eso, no soy muy fanático del agua fría-dijo el-¿Cómo les ha ido?-

-…no muy bien-

-si, también con nosotros, la gran mayoría ya están en clubes-dijo el mientras se volvía a sentar-

Ella no diría nada y siguió mirando al castaño quien tomaría poco del agua.

-¿te preocupa algo?-

-me preocupa el echo de que cierren el club que tantos problemas tuvieron en abrir-dijo con sinceridad-me preocupa que por nuestra culpa tengan que cerrarlo-

La peli negra siguió mirando sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-hace mucho que no disfrutaba del baseball como ahora, eso es gracias a ustedes, aún que tiene que haber un equipo bueno, la amistad es valiosa tambien-

-aún así…no te preocupes por nosotras…lo lograremos-

-lo sé…pero, ¿qué sucederá cuando los chicos abramos un club para nosotros mismos?-preguntó el-¿acaso tomaremos caminos diferentes?-

-no lo sé…-dijo caminando a él y sentándose con el-¿te preocupa eso también?-

-por supuesto que sí-dijo el con algo de tristeza-nosotros las necesitamos-

-también nosotras-dijo ella-nos han enseñado bastante-

-si, aún que eres muy buena en los que haces-dijo el chico.

-realmente admiro eso de ti-dijo ella dejando confundido al chico-no muchos son capaces de hablar conmigo como lo haces tú-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-no soy muy sociable que digamos-

-ah, al igual que Kurashiki-dijo recordando lo difícil que era aveces platicar con la peli roja pero Inoue se le hacía fácil por qué sus actitudes eran casos similares, ambos serios-pero tú tienes algo que yo no tengo y ya lo había dicho antes-

Ella miró al chico de reojo.

-eres muy buena escuchando y sabiendo lo que sienten algunos, cosa que no soy bueno haciendo aveces-dijo el sonriendo y mirándola.

La chica no dijo y su vista enfocó afrente, miraban la cancha de futbol que era ocupada por los chicos de diferentes grados.

-gracias-dijo ella.

-bueno, seguiré buscando más peces en el río, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo Kana?-la chica asistiría y el acercó su mano y ella la tomaría para levantarse.

En eso todos se llamarían en celular (no sé cómo le hacen la verdad).

-esto no es muy bueno chicos, lo pero es que algunos de los estudiantes se fueron a sus hogares-dijo Tsubasa con Kudo.

-lo sabemos pero aún así no podemos detenernos-dijo Hibiki con Tomoe y Kurashiki.

-si, pero la gran mayoría de los que están aquí, son estudiantes que vienen a prácticas de sus clubes-dijo Shinonome acompañada de Asada e Iwaki.

-increible, ¿no podemos esperar hasta mañana?-dijo Suzuki con Nozaki y Ukita.

-lo haríamos pero no tenemos asegurado el tiempo de sobra que Kakehashi-Sensei nos pueda dar, eso es decisión de la directora-dijo Tomoe.

-tiene razón, hay que seguir, podemos encontrar a alguien-dijo Joan y Tsukumoro le preguntaba a un chico y este negaba y ella miró a joan-pero eso si, que no tenga malas intenciones-

-por qué siento que esa indirecta fue a mi-dijo Yasmina junto a Nakano y con Maria Hase quien al ver a la peli verde y aparte le platico la situación acepto ayudarles.

Después de hablar escucharían un grito muy agudo en llamada.

-¿estan bien?-dijo Kudo al celular.

-¡vengan al gimnasio inmediatamente!-dijo Nozaki.

**en el gimnasio.**

Inmediatamente todos corrieron hacia el lugar mencionado, los primeros en llegar fueron Kudo y Tsubasa quienes al llegar miraron a Nozaki y a Suzuki asustadas y mirando algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el peli negro y la peli azul apuntaría hacia al frente.

Tanto Tsubasa como el chico mirarían, al tener un contacto visita de la figura y apreciarla bien estos estarían boquiabiertos.

Estaba Ukita en el suelo en una versión muy chibi y con lágrimas apuntó de salir de sus ojos y también temblando de miedo.

En frente de ella estaba el motivo y razón del por qué estaba ella asustada.

Estaba un chico alto y también de físico fornido con una cara aterradora, con cabello negro de longitud media, ojos color hueso penetrantes y delgados, con una Iris y pupila muy pequeñas, se veía sus dientes puntiagudos y afilados, su más notable característica era la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla derecha.

Los dos se habían quedado sin habla, el chico se les quedaba mirando a los chicos y este emanaba un aura bastante oscura.

-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué nos mira así?-dijo Tsubasa algo asustada y aferrada a Kudo.

-no tenemos idea, estábamos buscando personas en el gimnasio y no lo encontramos cuando íbamos saliendo, pero nos asustamos-dijo Suzuki.

-no les hizo nada cierto-dijo Kudo y las dos chicas negaron, el peli negro camino con Tsubasa aún agarrada de él, procediendo a tomar a Ukita con el y se alejarían lentamente.

-¡están bien!-gritó Hibiki llegando con Joan y las demás.

-si, no es nada-dijo Kudo y cuando miraron al chico algunas se asustarían.

Mientras Hibiki y Joan mostraron curiosidad.

-¿quién es?-dijo Joan preguntando a Nozaki al ser ella quien los había llamado.

Luego le explicarían su situación y ya había llegado Yasmina en ese momento.

-ya veo, hablaré con el-dijo Joan caminando hacia el chico.

-¡oye idiota, vas a morir detente!-dijo yasmina que también había detectado el Aura oscura.

-por dios, se va a morir-dijo Asada asustada y abrazada de Iwaki.

-tú puedes, ¡viva México!-dijo Iwaki dando su apoyo moral.

-oye amigo-dijo y el chico con sus ojos penetrantes conectaron con los grandes ojos del castaño-¿estas bien?-

En eso veía como los dos conversaban entre ellos y los demás observaban.

-no puedo creer que este hablando con un Akuma-dijo Yasmina.

-solo espero que sepa defenderse-dijo Tomoe.

-tranquilas nos contó que cuando vivía en México entreno lucha libre-dijo Hibiki.

-¿pero eso no es falso?-

-si aplicas los movimientos con tal de dañar ala persona si llega a ser muy real-dijo Kudo quien recordó que una vez le hizo una hurracarana inversa dejándolo casi en una semana de coma.

-como sea, es mejor no meterse en problemas-dijo Shinonome.

En eso el chico se levantaría de donde estaba quedando en frente de Joan quien levantó la vista un poco.

-valla, estamos casi del mismo vuelo, por cuanto me ganas, ¿cuatro centímetros?-dijo cruzándose de brazos-por la corbata y el color que llevad, ¿eres de segundo?-

El chico asistiría lentamente haciendo un sonido medio ahogado que hizo temblar algunos de los chicos presentes.

-¿Qué hace?-dijo Kurashiki perdiendo su calma.

-por dios, no me gusta lo que estoy mirando-dijo Nozaki tapándose los ojos.

En eso Joan camino siendo acompañado con el chico y el puso su mano estirada apuntando hacia el chico.

-discúlpenlo, dice que se asustó al verlas, no es muy bueno hablando con los demás-dijo Joan haciendo que el resto tuviera muchas dudas en sus rostros.

-yo…me asuste realmente-dijo el chico con una voz ligeramente gruesa y temblando de miedo con sus ojos blancos totalmente, pero alguna de las chicas se asustaron y se escondieron atrás de alguno de los chicos, como el caso de Ukita, Suzuki, Iwaki, Nakano y Asada.

-se llama Akira Kushida, es de segundo grado-dija Joan.

-¿kushida-san?-dijo sorprendida Asada.

-uh, ¿lo conocen?-dijo Hibiki.

-si, él es el chico con mejor calificación de nuestro grupo-dijo Iwaki a un lado del chico quien se asusto un poco.

-hace un momento estabas asustada-dijeron casi todos los chicos con gotas animes.

-lo siento no te reconocimos-dijo Tsukumoto tranquilamente.

-no…no hay problema-dijo el chico.

-bueno, mal entendido resuelto, nos vamos-dijo Nakano.

-un momento-dijo Tsubasa acercándose con una sonrisa genuina al chico-¿quieres unirte al club de baseball masculino?-

Algunos al escuchar eso se sorprenderían pero Joan.

-es exactamente lo que iba yo a decir-dijo el joven imitando al legendario Chespirito.

-¿estas segura Tsubasa?-dijo Tomoe.

-por supuesto, ¿que dices?-dijo ella y el chico seguía temblando.

-se puso más nervioso-dijo Yasmina asustado.

-tranquilízate, lo estás asustando mas-Kurashiki le dijo.

-protégeme por favor Kurashiki-senpai-la peli roja dio un grito pequeño ya que el chico peli rosa la abrazo por atrás y ella le dio un codazo.

-¡mas bien deberíamos de protegernos de ti!-

El chico lentamente se tranquilizó y miro al grupo.

-yo…yo…no lo sé…no quiero perder mis estudios-

-compadrito-dijo Joan poniendo una mano en su espalda-de donde vengo hay un dicho que dice, el trabajo es trabajo, la vida es la vida, no puedes estar toda la vida enfocado al estudio o te acabará, hay que dedicarle tiempo a las cosas, es lo que mi padre me dice hasta la fecha-

-entonces…¿no hay problema que me una?-

-para nada, pareces ser bueno, ¿verdad chicos?-dijo Kudo mirando a las chicas y algunas asistieron con nerviosismo y el resto normalmente.

-en ese caso…¡acepto la oferta!-dijo con determinación.

-¡bien! ¡tenemos a nuestro quinto miembro!-dijo Joan.

Hibiki y Kudo se chocarían las manos y Yasmina apenas se despertaba, las chicas estarían festejando también al tener nuevo miembro y que el club no cerraría gracias al chico, a pesar de su apariencia sí que engaña su personalidad bastante.

-por cierto, vallamos al consejo estudiantil por una hoja para que te inscribas-dijo Kudo al chico quien asistiría.

-no es necesario-dijo Tsukumoto sacando la hoja de su mochila-imprimí una después de haber acabado mis encargos en el consejo estudiantil-

-muy bien entonces si tienes-dijo Hibiki tomándola y dándole la hoja al chico, también una pluma que había sacado Tsukumoto de su bolso.

Después de escribir sus datos le entregarían a Tsukumoto la hoja.

-bien voy a dirigirme al consejo estudiantil a entregar la hoja, nos veremos en la cancha-los chicos asistirían mientras la peli negra salía.

**.**

-bueno creo que hoy será el último día en que estaremos juntos como miembros del club-dijo Kudo.

-si, tienes razón-dijo Tsubasa con tristeza.

-fue una semana bastante divertida la verdad, aprendi mucho de ustedes y también les agradezco el a verme aceptado-dijo Joan cerrando sus ojos.

-sé que seguirán adelante sin nosotras, tienen espíritu y voluntad, eso cuenta bastante-dijo Hibiki-nunca den la vuelta sin importar el reto que les pongan, ¿quedó claro?-

-¡si, gracias por ayudarnos!-dijeron las chicas haciendo reverencia.

-¡muy bien entonces entrenemos como nunca!-dijo Kudo con los ojos un poco brillosos.

En eso se dividirían los grupos y ahora con Akira en su grupo ya eran un total algo par, sin embargo durante el entrenamiento todas se esforzaron a su máximo, los chicos también entrenaban con ellas y no se quedaban atrás.

En eso se podía apreciar que Tsukumoto y con Kakehashi-sensei se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡chicos buenas noticia!-dijo La mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-¿Kakehashi-Sensei?-dijo Tomoe.

-¿sucede algo?-dijo Nozaki.

-¡muy buenas noticias chicos!-dijo la Sensei y pondrían atencion-la sub directora y el consejo estudiantil hablaron con la directora conmigo, han tomado la decisión de no cerrar el club y de darles un mayor presupuesto-

Las chicas al escuchar eso se verían bastantes alegres.

-ya veo, pero que hay de el club de baseball masculino-dijo Kudo.

-también estábamos apuntó de hablar de eso-dijo Tsukumoto-el hijo de la directora es fanático del baseball, dijo que nos juntarían y harían de este club mixto, además de que no hay muchas aulas en donde puedan meter a los chicos-

-wow, es la primera ves que escucho de un club mixto-dijo Hibiki.

-escucharon nenas, no nos separaran-dijo rodeando con sus brazos a Kurashiki y Shinonome quienes le dieron un combo combinado de golpes al chico.

-y el pervertido soy yo-dijo Joan sarcásticamente.

-¿eso significa que podemos seguir entrenando y jugando?-la Sensei asistiria.

-exactamente, felicidades muchachos-dijo la Sensei.

-¡bien, entonces juguemos!-dijo Kudo.

-ven a nuestro equipo senpai-dijo Joan invitando a Kushida quien asistiria.

-espérate aún no asignamos capinanes-dijo Tsubasa.

En eso los equipos se formarían.

-muy bien sin piedad-dijo Yasmina en el equipo de Shinonome y en primera base y la pitcher era Nozaki y la catcher Suzuki.

En eso los chicos estarían jugando, atrapando y cachando las bolas que bateaban, en eso el turno de Kushida llegaría y el batearía con fuerza lo soprendente fue cuando el bate casi destruía la bola y esta llego a los girasoles pasando arriba de Joan quien era el jardinero derecho.

-parece ser que no hay manera de ir por ella-dijo el castaño y miro hacia el chico-¡que haces, corre-dijo el y los demás le dieron animo al chico.

El joven correría por toda la cancha son tenido y mostrando sus dientes afilados, dando fin al partido y ganando el equipo de Tsubasa por ese punto.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Canción de Akira.**

**Hay días que la lluvia es más intensa**

**Hay gotas que si duelen y otras que mojan la cabeza**

**Hay noches que se roban hasta el sueño**

**Dormir tranquilo tiene precio.**

**El sol de ves en cuando no hace daño**

**Para secar las penas de todo lo que está pasando**

**Levantarme temprano en la mañana**

**Y di contigo es mi consuelo.**

**Solo encuentro la manera**

**¡ay el mirar hacia el cielo! Y buscar las estrellas**

**Quererte siempre sin miedo**

**Acompañarnos sin vernos**

**Quiéreme todos los días**

**Con ese corazón bueno**

**Y con amor en tu vida**

**Solo pidiendo un deseo**

**Tener el alma de hierro.**

**Lagrimas he saben a tristeza**

**Siempre solo en el camino**

**Que van borrando nuestra huellas**

**Hay noches que borran a hasta los sueños**

**Dormir tranquilo tiene precio**

**Solo encuentro la manera**

**Ay de mirar el cielo y buscar las estrellas**

**Quererme siempre sin temer de mi**

**Acompañarnos sin vernos.**

**Monstruo, algunas personas**

**No encuentro…como cambiar...**

**Voy a esconderme entre tus brazos…**

**Solo encuentra la manera**

**ay de mirar hacia el cielo**

**El de buscar las estrellas**

**Quererme sin miedo**

**Acompañarnos sin vernos.**

**Quiéreme todos los días**

**con se corazón bueno**

**Y con ese amor en tu vida**

**Solo pidiendo deseo**

**Tener el alma de hierro.**

**Hay días en que las lluvias son más intensas…**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nombre: Akira Kushida. Edad: 16. Género: masculino. Cumpleaños: agosto 7.**

**Apariencia**

**Color de pelo: negro. Color de ojos: hueso. Tez: clara. Altura: 1.82.**

**Akira es un estudiante de segundo año, que por su apariencia aterradora ha hecho que las personas lo miren como si fuera un monstruo, desde niño ha tenido la misma apariencia pero el problema fue por qué no es muy bueno hablando con los demás y empieza a fulminar a las personas con su mirada por qué les teme.**

* * *

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: bien entonces nuevos personajes mas adelante como este capitulo, en el capitulo anterior viste lo que sucedio con joan ahora veras lo que sucedera mas adelante, hay personas que dejan todo atras y se frustran hay otras que no, espero que hallas disfrutado el capitulo compa.**

**Ninja Britten 11: asi es, la paso muy mal, ahora tendra un momento de gloria y tambien para brillar, ahora que habra nuevos perdonajes para que se pueda lucir y hacer lucir a otros con su experiencia, sobre el ateismo no importa, lo que importa es ser buena persona, espero que hallas disfrutado el capitulo compa.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11 que dios los bendiga ambos, si son ateo, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777 y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**


	4. Partido contra Doroki parte 1

**Hola aqui el redentor, debo decirles que estoy muy feliz, este fic ha tenido mucho apoyo, no sola mente por los reviews que RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11 dejan, si no por qué hemos superado las 100 visitas y leídas, espero que el número siga creciendo para hacer este el segundo fic largo en terminar (el primero fue uno de Mahou shoujo tokushusen Asuka que esta en mi blog, no es tan bueno pero si lo quieren leer son bienvenidos)**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y también los que se pasan a leer el fic.**

**.**

**¡AVISO!**

**Los que me siguen en otros fanfic o han mirado mi blog, se han de haber dado cuenta que borre unos fics, los quite por que ya no los continuare y me enfocare en nada mas en los que deje que son.**

**.**

**animes y juegos la conquista al mundo multi crossover**

**guerras pendulares y covenant, crossover de Halo y Gears of war.**

**por ultimo este fic de Hatchigatsu cinderella nine en mics/juegos en el que me he enfocado ultimamente.**

**Si quieren leerlos demas fics, si son de sus gustos, son bienvenidos, todos tienen multi oc a excepcion del multi crossover que solo es un O'C, pero en caso de esta historia subire un capitulo todos los sabados, los demas fic avisare en el capitulo que lo subi como aqui.**

**.**

**¡FUTUROS PROYECTOS!**

**Senran kagura Boy meats Girls del juego de senran kagura.**

**After the school let's go for board games, del anime Houkago Saikoro Club, lo empezare despues de que acabe el anime ya que el manga va atrasado.**

**Love Live After Muse, anime de love live, lo unico que si se, es que cuando suba el capitulo de este fic futuro me van a linchar vivo.**

**es hora de que regresemos, anime de Mahou shoujo Tokushusen Asuka, este fic es despues de tres años de los sucesos del fic de un nuevo mundo que subi hace meses atras.**

**.**

**El capítulo 4 es el más largo hasta ahora por el contenido del capítulo y el ending que le puse a Yasmina que lo caracteriza mucho y más adelante entenderán por qué.**

**Empecemos el capítulo 4.**

**Advertencia, hachigatsu no cinderella nine no me pertenece, solamente los O'C, otra advertencia, práctica de piscina, se recomienda discreción, nah es broma, pero este capítulo de natación es solo una pequeña e enigma nada más, espero que no sea ofensivo.**

* * *

Después de el reclutamiento nuevo llego noticias a los chicos, de echo la que les dio la noticia fue la mismísima Nakano, la peli verde llevó a Miyamoto quien era "el líder de los chicos" y a Tsubasa la capitana del equipo en general.

De echo los dos chicos miraban como la peli verde seguía sacando información de la computadora y el peli negro se acercó al oído de la peli jengibre.

-¿enserio?, ¿como le hace para sacar información?-preguntó el chico bastante sorprendido y en voz baja.

-ni idea, es un misterio-dijo Tsubasa en el mismo tono-por cierto Nakano-san, ¿cuánto te falta?-

-tranquilo ambos ya casi termino, sigan coqueteando mientras tanto-dijo ella y ambos chicos se sonrojarían.

-n no estamos coqueteando Nakano-san-Tsubasa dijo.

-está bien, está bien, no fue enserio-dijo ella terminado de teclear-listo ahora ya tengo todo-

En eso ambos chicos se acercaron al monitor y ambos estarían maravillados.

-wow, ¿hiciste una página para nuestro club?-dijo Tsubasa.

En la pantalla salían los chicos y las chicas posando en una foto y decía, "Club de base ball de Satogama" también estaban los nombre de los miembros del equipo.

-increíble, de esa manera sensei no tendrá que buscar equipos-dijo Tsubasa.

-tienes razón, ahora que el internet se utiliza para todo, habrá un par de escuelas cercanas a la nuestra que quiera competir contra nosotros-dijo Kudo.

-en esa caso avisemos a los demás de que podremos tener partidos amistosos en cualquier momento-dijo Tsubasa y Kudo asistiria pele ambos escucharon una tos.

-ah, sí cierto, gracias Nakano-san-dijo Kudo.

**En las prácticas.**

-enserio, ya era momento-dijo Asada.

-pudimos haberlo echo antes, ¿por qué no lo hicimos?-dijo Iwaki.

-lo siento, pero eso es por qué no era buena para crear páginas, ademas la academia no me lo permitiria-dijo Nakano con sus manos juntas, ya que anteriormente la habian regañado por hacer noticias.

-pudimos haberle dicho al cuatro ojos, también sabe hacer páginas en internet-

-vuélveme a llamar así y te mandaré a de regreso a tu país de un golpe Joan-

-tranquilo Hibiki, preocúpate si un mexicano no te tira carrilla (**echarle burla a alguien pero de manerra amistosa**), es nuestra manera de expresar que les agradas-

-en primera te recuerdo que no estamos en México en segunda por qué no eres así con las chicas-dijo Hibiki acomodando su lentes.

-uno, no importa dónde estemos, sigo siendo mexicano, segunda después de la bofetada-Shinonome lo fulminaría con la mirada-que me la merecía-la chica asistiria y regreso a su entrenamiento que era practicar swings de bateo-es mejor no hacerlo, además eso es por qué nosotros somos unos caballeros-

-si claro-dijo sarcásticamente caminado hacia Kurashiki al notar el pitcheo mal equilibrado.

-bueno, mientras sigamos entrenando sera perfecto, para de esa manera que no nos agarre de sorpresa un partido-dijo tranquilamente Shinonome soltando el bate.

-tienes razón, vallamos Arihara-san-dijo Kudo y la peli jengibre asistió.

En eso Shinonome volvio a tomar el bate empezó a batear las bolas a diferentes partes de la cancha y los chicos la atrapaban, tanto Tsubasa, Miyamoto, Inoue, Kurashiki, Tsukumoto, Joan, lo lograrían a la primera.

en la segunda tanto Suzuki, Nakano, Nozaki y Asada lo lograrían.

la tercera Iwaki, Ukita y Tomoe, la cuarta última tanto Yasmina y Kushida.

En eso tanto Miyamoto, Shinonome se dieron cuenta de que le faltaba a cada uno pero.

-¡oye deja de vernos!-dijo Shinonome sonrojada a yasmina y todas las chicas lo miraron como cómplice y algunas se avergonzaron.

-lo siento, pero es inevitable-dijo el embobado.

La chica de cabello azul suspiraría, no sabía de dónde salía su perversidad, esto llegaba al limite d sus pnsamiento, pero en caso de Kushida.

-amigo, le he dicho a Joan sobre tu defecto, tus movimientos son bastantes lentos y rígidos-dijo Miyamoto haciendo que el grandulón intimidante se pusiera nervioso haciendo su típica cara terroríficas y mostrando sus dientes.

-lo…lo entiendo, ¡lo siento mucho!-

-tranquilízate amigo, te enseñaré la mejor manera de mejorar tus movimientos-dijo Joan.

-e…enserio-

-si, pero por desgracia no entrenaremos todo el tiempo en la cancha-dijo el peli café poniendo sus manos en su cintura-Kana, sabes si la academia tiene club de natación-

La peli negra asistiría sabiendo a que era lo que iba y estaba apunto de hacer.

-natación ¿para que?-dijo confundida Kurashiki.

-es la mejor manera de quitarte la tensión del cuerpo, de esa manera el cuerpo se moverá más rápido, tus músculos se estirarán y se relajaran, Kudo notó que tenías complicaciónes para atrapar las bolas por esas razones-

-¿cuánto tiempo crees que dure?-dijo preocupado el chico.

-depende de tu esfuerzo, además lo lograras-dijo sonriendo el castaño-vallamos a Satogama, no hay que dejar en espera a una chica, vallamos-

Los dos chicos se fueron atrás de la peli negra quienes se dirigieron a Satogama y el resto sigue entrenando.

-por cierto, ¿como hacerle con Yasmina-san?-dijo Shinonome a Miyamoto y Tsubasa.

-lo peor sería mandarlo con el taquero-dijo Hibiki uniéndose a la platica, refieriendose a Joan-el estar con chicas ahora en trajes de baño sería un desastre-

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Miyamoto rascándose la cabeza-como sea, no podemos retrasar nuestro entrenamiento por detalles-

-lo sabemos, pero si no se lo toman enserio no progresará el equipo-

-otra vez vas a hablar de seriedad Shinonome-san, tenemos que divertirnos que es lo importante-dijo Tsubasa.

-lo hago por qué me preocupa el equipo-dijo en defensa sin quitar la seriedad-si sigue jugando de esa manera perderemos todos los partidos-

-hay que darle una oportunidad, lo entrenaremos mentalmente, verdad Hibiki-dijo dandole unos pequeños codazos al peli humo.

-¿realmente tengo que hacerlo yo?-

-vamos, no seas tan amargado, Joan está ayudando a Kushida-senpai, además somos chicos, hay más confianza entre nosotros-dijo el peli negro.

El chico de lentes suspiraría y se quitaría las gafas y las limpiaria con su camiseta.

-está bien, pero no prometo que sirva-

-muy bien, ¡yasmina!-dijo Miyamoto y en eso el peli rosa que estaba dando pases a Ukita volteó hacia ellos y la pequeña chica de gorro de neko le pegaría en el rostro al chico-está bien estamos acabados-

En ese momento Shinonome y Kurashiki quien habia escuchado un poco se darían un manotazo en el rostro.

-ya lo sabíamos-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**En Satogama.**

Se podía ver a las alumnas de la academia ya en sus trajes de baño escolar mientras estaban nadando, de echo las únicas que estaban nadando eran alumnas y estaba la maestra del club de natación, debido a que ya conocía Tsukumoto le hizo el favor de entrar.

De echo las chicas al ver a Tsukumoto quien estaba en su traje de baño de una pieza de color azul marino con blanco, todas no pudieron evitar que la peli negra se veía bastante genial, sin embargo con ella al ver a Kushida estas se espantaron.

El chico emanaba su aura asesina debido a los nervios y este se veía bastante tenso.

-ya veo, entonces te tensas más cuando está en público-dijo Tsumokoto mirando al chico.

-esto…no me gusta…pensaran que es soy un pervertido-dijo Kushida.

-tranquilo, Joan, ¿sucede algo?-el peli café no respondería nada-Joan-

-eh…sí ¿que sucede?-dijo el peli café aún adentro de los vestidores.

-¿sucede algo?-dijo ella.

-este…¿tengo que salir con este traje?-

-por qué ¿sucede algo?-preguntó ella.

-bueno…me da vergüenza salir así-

Tsukumoto y Kushida al escuchar eso se sorprenderían, pensaron que el castaño saldría con confianza, era el que menos pensarían de que sintiera pena.

-no hay problema-dijo Kushida-tu sal, estarás bien-

-pero…¿si se ríen de mí?-dijo el castaño aún inseguro.

-tranquilízate, yo también esto en traje de baño, no sucederá nada-dijo la peli negra y escucho un suspiro.

-está bien…voy para allá-dijo el castaño, poco a poco salía de la habitación.

Al salir muchas chicas estarían bastantes emocionadas y también embobadas mirando al castaño, estaba con un un short ajustado para natación y sin camiseta, tenía un buen físico y construido, bien marcado pero no estaba tan voluminosamente físicamente, Tsukumoto quedó un poco hipnotizada al mirarlo, es la primera vez que sentía eso al cuerpo de una persona, incluso la maestra se sorprendería.

-valla jamás pensé en ver a un alumno así, ¿eres el estudiante del extranjero?-

-eh…si soy yo-dijo el castaño.

Algo que notaron los presentes era que el chico se tapaba con ambas manos ahí abajo.

-¿por qué te cubres?-preguntó Kushida.

-bueno…no es ofensa…trate de…no se…este traje está tan ajustado que…-dijo poniéndose bastante rojo y la maestra entendería.

-ya veo, entonces entra de inmediato, Tsukumoto me comentó que ya calentaron-el chico asistiría y se metería al agua, sus pies tocaban el fondo dejando la parte de sus pectorales arriba del agua.

Kana se aventaría al agua de un clavado y los dos chicos en el agua mirarían a Kushida.

-vamos, salta-dijo Joan un poco mejor.

-este…estoy nervioso-dijo el chico emanando el aura deprimente y algunas chicas se asustaron.

-este será un día largo-dijo Joan y Tsukumoto asistiría mientras seguía viendo a Joan, ella vio que ya no tenia sus manos en cubierto y por curiosidad volteo abajo al cuerpo del castaño, su cara se puso completamente roja pero con su cara inexpresiva y volteo a otro lado.

**Unos días más tardes.**

-oigan, tanto practicar y entrenar se vuelve muy aburrido-dijo Yasmina.

-¿eso crees?-dijo Kurashiki poniéndose unos tenis.

-obviamente, no hemos recibido ninguna invitación para jugar, llevamos años que hicimos la página del club-

-tranquilízate-dijo Joan tocando el hombro del peli rosado-no lleva nisiquiera la semana de que Nakano halla publicado el post-

-pero me aburro-cruzándose de brazos dijo mientras hacía un puchero e inflaba las mejillas.

-por dios Yasmina, si así se quejaras para ser mejor, nos superarías a todos en este lugar-dijo Inoue.

-pero vamos ustedes no tienen ganas de competir contra otros equipos-dijo el peli rosa ahora a las chicas.

-la verdad si-dijo Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa-dijo Tomoe soprendida.

-lo siento Tomo-chii, pero es cierto, jugar contra otros nos ayudaría bastante-

-además el torneo de invierno aún no comienza-dijo Shinonome.

-según el calendario será en diciembre-dijo la peli verde.

-ya valió madres-dijo Joan en su idioma natal-soy bastante delicado en salud en invierno-

-¿bromeas?-dijo Kudo-pero si de todos aquí eres el que más sano y entrenado estas-

-si, pero soy bastante frío lento y los mexicanos y algunos latinos no estamos acostumbrados al frío o a la nieve-

-llévate un suéter debajo del uniforme-aconsejo Nozaki.

-estaré bien, me calentare antes de entrar a jugar-dijo el castaño estirando sus brazos.

-en ese caso, si en algún momento tenemos partido, ¿donde sería conveniente jugar?-dijo Asada en duda.

-bueno, eso depende si el equipo rival quiere competir contra nosotros en nuestra cancha, sería un problema si tuviéramos que jugar de visita-dijo Tsubasa.

-no le podemos pedir a Sensei que nos lleve-dijo Ukita (**se me olvidó el nombre del maestro que lleva a las de Sato al torneo, si se acuerdan, favor de ponerlo en los comentarios**).

-tienes razón, pero aún así lo mejor sería avisar con atemano-dijo Suzuki.

-si es por el transporte no hay problema, mi papá tiene un automóvil donde cabemos ocho de nosotros-dijo Joan.

-suena muy amable de parte de tu padre pero ¿donde ira el resto de nosotros?-dijo Tsubasa.

-no hay problema-dijo Kakehashi llegando con una sonrisa-yo puedo llevar al resto-

-Kakehashi-Sensei, ¿enserio?-dijo Nozaki.

-por supuesto como consejera y Sensei debo apoyar a mis alumnos en los apuros-

-gracias Sensei es la mejor-dijo Tsubasa.

-de echo, lastima que lo nuestro está prohibido-dijo Yasmina dejando a la mujer sonrojada y extrañada-pero, puedo esperar hasta graduarme-

-¡yasmina!-gritaron casi todas las chicas con Inoue.

-perdone su sueno agresivo ¿sucede algo Sensei?-dijo con educación Kudo.

-ah, sobre los partidos, alguien acepto el reto para enfrentarnos-dijo ella.

-¿enserio?-dijo sorprendida Tomoe.

-¿Quiénes?-dijo Iwaki.

-es la preparatoria Doroki-

-Doroki ¿No es la academia varonil que está en las costas?-dijo con mucha confusión Nozaki.

-si, esa misma-dijo Momoko.

-qué raro, que yo sepa solo tiene club de voleybol de playa-dijo Kudo.

-aparente mente si tenían asociación de baseball, sin embargo hace poco lo volvieron un club oficial, quieren probar su estilo de juego contra nosotros-

-pero, ¿no seria más lógico un fuera un club de baseball femenino?-dijo Iwaki.

-desde el momento que se volvió club mixto dejó de ser lógico-dijo Suzuki.

-ahora que tenemos a los chicos en el equipo habrá incluso equipos femeniles y masculinos experimentados, e inclusos mixtos como el nuestro-dijo Shinonome.

-si, lo recuerdo, mi antiguo equipo y el de Shinonome-san eran mixtos, aveces jugábamos contra equipos femeniles y masculinos-dijo Tsubasa.

-bueno, en ese caso es hora de investigar-dijo Nakano.

-¿Cuándo llegaran?-dijo Hibiki.

-dicen que mañana el sábado, a las 6:00 pm-

-muy bien, entrenemos en la mañana y descansemos en la tarde para llegar en la noche a enfrentarlos-dijo Kudo.

-valla trabalenguas-dijo Joan.

-X2-dijo Yasmina.

-ignorando a ambos-dijo Kudo-descansemos hoy, ha sido bastante estrésante-

Los chicos asistirían y aceptarían.

**Sábado en la tarde, unas horas antes de la noche.**

Los chicos estaban en la cancha y Tsubasa con Shinonome, Kudo y Suzuki haría la alineación.

-muy bien, chicos ahora que estamos reunidos hablaremos sobre nuestra alineación-dijo Tsubasa.

-de acuerdo con la información que Nakano nos dio, el equipo parece ser muy bueno cachando las bolas y también tienen buenos saltos y también para pasar la bola-dijo Suzuki.

-sin embargo, al parecer tienen problemas para batear las curvas y los slinder, por lo que en este caso los que serán pítcher y nos enfrentemos a ellos tengan cuidados con los rectos-

Tanto Hibiki, Kurashiki y Nozaki asistirían.

-también hemos editado la alineación ya que pondremos alguno de los chicos a jugar con nosotras-dijo Tsubasa.

-esta alineación no será la titular, debido a que el equipo que enfrentaremos no tienen conocimiento amplio del baseball, Kakehashi Sensei ya les ha dado el número a cada uno-dijo Shinonome.

-ahora pasemos a la alineación-dijo Tsubasa-pitcher Nozaki Yuuki, primera base Ukita Akane-

La chica de gorro con orejas de gato se sorprendería al escuchar su nombre y ella asitiria.

-segunda base Kawakita tomoe-la peli negra asistiria también.

-tercera base Shinonome Ryō, yo Arihara Tsubasa seré el campo corto, catcher Suzuki Waka, jardín derecho Joan Carlos Fábregas, jardín central Kushida Akira, Jardín izquierdo Yasmina Daisuke-

Los mencionados asistirían.

-tanto, Tsukumoto Kana e Nakano Ayaka serán coach de base, ya que ambas tienen conocimiento sobre el equipo rival-dijo Tsubasa.

-el resto hará cambios con los demas una vez que sientan cansancio, también si sienten algún malestar, avisar antes de una entrada o comienzo de pitcheo-dijo Shinonome.

En eso los chicos empezaron a practicar con la bola dura y Tsukumoto al igual que Nakano empezaron a entrenar las señas.

En eso miraron que un automóvil bastante grande llegaría y de ahí bajaría alguien que Joan reconoció de inmediato.

-papa ¿viniste a verme?-dijo Joan en español, los chicos habían interrumpido el entrenamiento al ver al señor joven

-por supuesto-dijo el hombre con su acento norteño más marcado que el de su hijo-por que me lo perdería-

-bueno…no está mal, pero no es un partido oficial-dijo cercas de su padre.

-está bien, por cierto buen uniforme-dijo el hombre y el chico cerró sus ojos con una gota.

-gracias, aún que si fuera rosa mexicano siga mucho mejor-dijo Joan.

-señor Fábregas-dijo Kudo acercándose junto a Hibiki.

-ah, los plebes, ¿jugarán también?-dijo el señor en japonés.

-si, pero Hibiki no, por malo-el chico de lentes se molestó ligeramente por la broma y el hombre se reiría.

-muy bien muchachos, no sólo vine a verlos, vengo a invitarles una carne asada-dijo el señor en español, lo ultimo.

-ese señor dijo mi nombre-dijo Asada.

-no Asada-senpai, es una comida-dijo el mexicano y regreso con su padre-¿carne asada?, por eso no estabas en casa, sé que no trabajas sábado y domingo-

-ya sabes hijo, pero aún así, lo haremos en la cabaña, inviten a sus amigas y novias-dijo el hombre, el peli castaño rodaría sus ojos y sonreiría sobre lo de la novia.

-chicos, el padre de Joan nos hará una parrillada después del partido-

-¿enserio?-dijo Iwaki.

-pero no llame a mi madre, le dije que regresaría después del partido-dijo Kurashiki.

-igual yo-dijo Ukita.

-no hay problema-dijo Kakehashi llegando-llame a sus padres y dijeron que también irían-

-¡increible!-dijo Nozaki.

-habrá carne para cenar-dijo Kawakita.

-¡jugemos con todo para que podamos comer más y sepa mejor la comida!-dijo Kudo.

Los chicos motivados algunos levantarían la mano al cielo.

-ahora se lo tomarán enserio y se divertiran-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

-tremenda pedota que se va armar-dijo el padre de Joan sacando una botella de Modelo y abriéndola ¿con un celular?.

-no tomes eso antes de manejar, aguántate hasta el partido-dijo el castaño a su padre con una gota anime.

En eso el equipo de la preparatoria Doroki había echo su llegada y estaban frente a frente los dos equipos.

-me llamo Honda Shinki, capitán del equipo Doroki-el chico tenía la piel bronceada, cabello color ladrillo oscuro y ojos chocolate.

el uniforme consistía en una playera de color azul celeste con líneas blancas y en frente decía Doroki en letras blancas con bordes dorados, el pantalón era de color blanco, el gorro tenía diseño similar a la camisa.

-yo soy Arihara Tsubasa capitana del club de baseball mixto de Satogama-dijo la peli jengibre.

Los chicos de Satogama su uniforme era similar al de las chicas solo que las rayas eran rosa rojizo y el pantalón blanco sin rallas.

El árbitro sería el padre de Joan para sorpresa de los chicos y Joan simplemente se face palmeo.

-¿tu padre ha jugado baseball cierto?-dijo Shinonome con Joan.

-si, aún que no lo creas, mi padre es bueno para arbitrar-dijo el castaño y en eso volteo sorprendido y confundido a la chica-un momento, ¿me hablaste?-

La chica se cruzó de brazos y cerraría los ojos.

-solo era curiosidad…pero te perdono por lo de esa vez-dijo ella.

-valla, después de tres semana, al fin-dijo Joan.

La academia Satogama y los de Doroki se saludarían respetuosamente abriendo el bateo los de Satogama.

El pítcher era un chico del equipo y el capitán estaba de campo corto.

-notas algo extraño Shinonome-san-preguntó Suzuki.

-no, todos están jugando en sus verdaderas posiciones-dijo ella al recordar el partido que tuvieron contra Seijo por primera vez.

-muy bien, entonces veamos cómo nos va-dijo Kurashiki.

**¡Que empiece el partido!**

La primera en batear fue Nozaki.

En eso el pítcher lanzaria y la chica dejó pasar la bola.

-¡primera bola!-dijo el padre de Joan al ver que él catcher movió su guante para atrapar la bola, la segunda dio en el primer strike siendo afirmado por el señor en voz alta.

La tercera Nozaki decidió batear y ella correría, pero inmediatamente el tercera base corrió hacia la bola y la agarraría para lanzarla a la primera base, pero el padre de Joan afirmó un sabe bastante obvio ya que la rubia había llegado corriendo y se detendría antes de correr más.

-tengan cuidado a lo que batean-dijo Tsubasa-harán bastante bolas al parecer-

En eso el siguiente fue Kushida quien se veía bastante tenso y el pítcher se veía asustado por la apariencia intimidante del senpai de ojos penetrantes.

-¡cuarta bola!-dijo el padre de Joan y los de la academia Satogama tendrían gotas de sudor en sus nucas-hasta mi madre es mejor pítcher-

-¡papa!-dijo Joan con una mano en su cara, siendo el único en entenderle ya que el señor había dicho la frase en español.

-¿que habrá dicho?-preguntó Asada con duda.

-sea lo que sea, que bueno que no le entendimos-dijo Hibiki y Miyamoto asistiria.

La siguiente en batear fue Suzuki, el primero dio en un strike, dio dos bolas seguida, la siguiente Suzuki dio en un foul, la tercera ella dio en el blanco pero ella cuando vio que la bola se dirigió arriba del segunda base Nozaki se detuvo y Kushida al verla también se detuvo.

El segunda base salto bastante y atrapo la bola de Suzuki dando el primer out.

-valla salto-dijo sorprendida Kurashiki.

-los datos de Nakano acertaron como siempre, son buenos saltando-dijo Shinonome.

El siguiente en batear fue Yasmina y el peli rosa tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

El eso el pítcher estaría calculando él área donde lanzaria la bola y lanzaria de inmediato, Yasmina apretó ambas manos en el bate, su cara estaba siendo cubierta por el casco.

-por qué hay puros hombres en el equipo rival-dijo en voz baja y él levantó su mirada con una vena en la cabeza con los ojos blanco y alargados gritaría-¡yo quiero ver piernas!-dando en la bola mandándola lejos pero no a home run.

Todo el equipo de Satogama estaría impresionado y anonadados, ¿Qué tenía que ver que el rival fueran puros chicos?, ¿por qué piernas?, tendrían que resolver esa duda después.

-¡corre idiota!-gritó Hibiki desde los asientos.

El peli rosa se le prendería un foco y empezó a correr, Nozaki y Kushida ya había corrido cuando el chico bateo, el jardinero central trato de atrapar la bola pero él por pocos centímetros no la alcanzo, haciendo que la bola callera al suelo y girará

Nakano le dijo a Nozaki que siguiera corriendo y ella asitiria.

El jardinero central recogería la bola y la lanzó a segunda base y Yasmina se tiraría para tocar la base y quedando en safe.

Nozaki hizo el primer punto dando 1-0 en el marcador, ella sería aplaudida como festejada por sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, Kushida estaba en primera base y Yasmina en segunda.

El siguiente turno fue de Tsubasa y los chicos sabían lo que sucedería después.

-apuesto una porción de mi carne a que no hacen ningún out cuando batee Tsubasa-dijo Kudo sonriendo.

-apuesta aceptada-dijo Hibiki estrechando su mano con el.

-por dios-dijo Shinonome poniendo una mano en su frente.

En eso el primer lanzamiento llego a strike, el segundo Tsubasa se movió un poco y ella batearía hacia el jardín derecho, en eso los chicos correrían y tanto Kushida y Yasmina llegarían dando ahora 3-0.

El peli rosado estaría con una gran soberbia en su rostro mientras entraba y Kushida estaba sonriendo con sus colmillos en su sonrisa y tanto Joan y Miyamoto festejaron con los chicos.

El equipo de Doroki se juntarían y empezarían a platicar, en eso se verían que unos cuantos estaban exaltados.

-valla, harán cambios-dijo Iwaki.

-no, parece ser que están planeando una jugada-dijo Suzuki.

-manos a la obra muchachos, ahora van enserio-dijo Kudo.

en eso después de unos minutos se separarían, ahora el capitán estaba de jardinero central y el que estaba en el jardín central ahora estaba en campo corto.

Joan quien era el siguiente se dio cuenta de eso y el chico se pondría en posición de bateo.

El primer dio en bola y en el segundo dio en el blanco y el chico corrió rápidamente.

Tsukumoto miró algo y ella se abrió sus ojos ligeramente.

-rápido-dijo ella hacía Joan.

El castaño miro hacia dónde había tirado la bola y no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, los jardinero se habían acercado cuando había bateado y vio que el capitán había atrapado la bola y el chico vio que le faltaba algunos metros en llegar.

-tírate-dijo la peli negra y el chico hizo caso, en eso el chico toco base y vio que ya habían atrapado la bola pero fue casi al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos miraron al padre de Joan que detrás de se casco cerró sus ojos y suspiraría.

-lo siento hijo, pero fue out-dijo el hombre y Joan suspiro de frustración, el chico vio un Tsukumoto le ofreció su mano y aceptaría, se quitaría la tierra y el polvo con sus manos.

-estás bien-

-si, no puse atención ahí, lo siento-dijo retirándose con los demás.

-no puedo creerlo, Fabregas no llegó a la primera base-dijo sorprendida Asada.

-en la información decía Honda tenía un brazo y lanzamiento rápido, por lo que tenía lógica que legara la bola antes de que Joan llegar-dijo Kudo.

-pero, están seguros un no llego, parecía que si llego-dijo Kurashiki.

-el señor Fabregas no se equivoca, su vista es igual de aguda que el de un águila-dijo Hibiki acomodando sus lentes.

Las chicas no pusieron objeción y Joan llegaría con ellos y se sentaría dándole el turno a Shinonome.

La peli negra puso atención y vio que los jardineros estaban en una posición media, en eso la chica decido batear lo más lejos posible, al igual que Yasmina llegó a una distancia similar, y vio que el capitán iba por ella.

-¿creen que la atrape?-dijo Ukita preocupada.

-esa fue la misma distancia que yo bate, no creo que-antes de que el peli rosado siguiera el capitán dio un gran salto y la atraparía dejando a todos boquiabiertos y sorprendidos.

-¡out!, ¡cambio!-dijo el señor y los de Doroki se irían a tomar sus bates y los de Satogama los guantes.

-lo hicimos bien en la primera ronda-dijo Tsubasa.

-pero aún así, debemos atrapar todas las bateadas, hay que dejarlos en cero las por lo menos las tres entradas-dijo Shinonome.

-estamos deacuerdo-dijo Miyamoto.

En eso los chicos se irían a sus posiciones y Nozaki estaría de pítcher, ella dio el primer strike, el segundo también, el tercero parecía que iba a batear haciendo finta pero Nozaki son confiarse dio en la zona de strike.

-muy bien, Nozaki-dijo Tsubasa y la rubia levanto el pulgar y Suzuki le lanzaria la bola.

El segundo bateador dejó pasar el primer strike, el siguiendo iba ser bola pero el chico hizo un swing pero no le dio a la bola, el tercer batearía y de inmediato Yasmina la tomaría y la lanzó a Ukita quien la había tomado, pero el bateador ya había llegado a la primera base dando safe.

-lo siento-dijo Ukita lanzándola la bola a Nozaki.

-no te preocupes, fue mi responsabilidad-dijo Yasmina.

-tranquilos, vamos bien-dijo Tsubasa.

En eso el capitán del equipo sería el siguiente en batear y Honda levanto la mirada un poco, Nozaki dio un strike, el segundo dio un foul dejado un poco sorprendida a Nozaki quien se tomó un tiempo de lanzar.

La rubia decido lanzar y el chico bronceado batearía y se dirigió la bola hacia el jardín central, Joan señaló hacia la tercera base y Miyamoto se dio cuenta que el chico de la primera base estaba dirigiéndose a la tercera y de inmediato con precisión y velocidad lanzó hacia Shinonome quien pudo atrapar la bola y ella tocaría al chico con la bola en su guante dándole out.

El capitán estaría ahora en segunda base y el frunció el ceño ligeramente mirando a Kudo Miyamoto.

'Ese chico todavía no ha bateado, la forma de lanzar la pelota me hace pensar que juega desde niño y que es ya un profesional experimentado'penso Honda mientras ahora regresaba su mirada hacia el campo.

El siguiente en batear fue un chico de complexión robusta y Joan se hizo para atrás, Kudo miró al mexicano y el hizo una seña a Yasmina quien asistiría y también se hizo atrás.

En eso Nozaki lanzaría y el chico ala primera batearía y la bola se dirigió hacia el jardín derecho de Joan quien el chico corrió hacia la bola a recogerla ya que había tocado el suelo y no daría out aunque la atrapara después, el vio que el capitán ahora estaba en tercera base y se detuvo al ver que el chico atrapado antes de lo pensado.

El castaño la lanzaría hacia Kawakita quien la pasaría a Nozaki después.

'No me di cuenta, pero ese chico extranjero es bastante rápido' pensó Honda 'es un equipo bastante interesante'

El siguiente bateado se preparó y Nozaki de inmediato lanzó dos strikes limpios, en eso Tsubasa vio que el capitán hizo una seña al chico y ella empezó a jugar con su cabello, Miyamoto asistiria y le guiñaría a Joan quien de inmediato dejó caer su guante, el chico lo recogería y se lo puso rápido.

Nozaki lanzó y el chico había echo un toque con el bate, lo que no se dio cuenta fue que la pequeña Ukita había corrido cercas y ella tomó la bola y se la lanzó a Nozaki quien había corrido ala posición detone Ukita estaba antes, la rubia había tocado la base con la punta de su pie y la pequeña chica la lanzó a la rubia dando out y cambio.

-bien, no llego a home-dijo Joan trotando hacia los bates y los chicos también.

En eso el capitán hablo con sus compañeros.

En eso los chocos empezaron a competir contra sus oponentes y en la cuarta carrera ya eran las siete de la noche, dando una hora desde que había comenzado el partido.

-llevamos cinco carreras y ellos dos-dijo Tsukumoto.

-si seguimos así ganaremos, pero aún que sea un partido amistoso, serán nueve entradas, no llevamos ni la mitad-dijo Hibiki.

-¿alguno de ustedes se siente cansado?-preguntó Joan y todos negaron pero los chicos miraron a Nozaki quien se sobaba la muñeca.

-estás bien-preguntó Suzuki ala rubia.

-la verdad siento cansada mi mano-dijo ella a su izquierda.

-¿quieres cambiar con alguien?-preguntó Tsubasa y la rubia asitiria.

-Kurashiki-senpai, cambia conmigo-dijo la rubia.

-estás segura Nozaki-

-si, eres la ideal para esto-dijo sonriendo.

-oye que hay de mi-dijo Inoue aputando se con su pulgar.

-aguántate, aún que en casi de Joan, Arihara, Shinonome y yo dudamos que nos cansemos en el resto del partido-el chico de lentes cruzaría de brazos molesto.

-bien, entonces haremos el cambio-dijo Joan y Tsubasa le diría al padre del anteriormente mencionado quien aceptó el cambio.

Ahora la pelirroja era la que pitcharia.

En eso ella dio tres strikes seguidos dejando sorprendido a los de Doroki y también Kurashiki estría sorprendida.

-valla, sí que las entrenaste bien-dijo Kudo desde el jardín central mirando a Inoue quien grupo un poco.

-por supuesto que sí, ¿quién crees que soy?-dijo en voz alta para que el peli negro lo escucho.

-¿un amargado con lentes?-dijo joan desde el jardín derecho y sorprendentemente Inoue lo escucho sacándole venas en la cabeza al peli humo.

-¡strike tres!, ¡ponchado!-dijo el señor Fabregas-eres bastante buena niña, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-eh…me llamo Kurashiki Maiko-dijo con educación.

-a este paso, si sigues jugando a este nivel podrías jugar como profesional-

Esa afirmación la dejo con sorpresa a la peli roja.

-pensé que diría alguna cosa como, "se la novia de mi hijo"-dijo Kudo.

-el viejo tiene sus momentos serios-dijo Joan al haber escuchado eso e ignorando al peli negro.

En eso la peli roja motivada por las palabras del señor vio que le tocó contra Shinki Honda ella lanzó una curva rápida dando strike, la segunda fu bateada por el chico pero no lo suficiente mente recto o alto para que Joan la atrapara fácilmente.

-out-dijo el señor ahora cambiando de lugares.

-por la victoria chicos-dijo el y todos asistirían.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

**Daisuke Yasmina.**

**Aquí viene ella otra vez**

**Como una buena medicina**

**Cada paso que ella da**

**Mi sangre fluye en mis mejillas**

**Sus piernas siguen y siguen durante dias.**

**.**

**Tiene un lugar muy especial en mi**

**Necesito un remedio para acercarme a ella**

**El solo estar con ella sería una cura para mí**

**No puedo seguir adelante en este camino…**

**Coro (No puedo seguir el camino x2)**

**.**

**Coro(Está en la cima de su juego**

**Ella no sabe mi nombre**

**El futuro se ve sombrío**

**Está fuera de mi liga)**

**.**

**¡cuidado! Coro(¡hey!)**

**Ella va romper tu corazón**

**¡cuidado! Coro(¡hey!)**

**Ella es el rock en tu mundo no hay duda.**

**.**

**Coro(oohhh, aahhh, oohhh)**

**¡Ella viene y va cuando quiere!**

**Coro(oohhh, aahhh, oohhh)**

**¡Yo haría cualquier cosa que ella quiere!**

**Coro(oohhh, aahhh, oohhh)**

**¡Quien la culparía con unas piernas como esas!**

**.**

**Ella viene de nuevo ella me hace querer traicionar**

**Mi corazón se detiene cuando pienso que ella viene**

**Sus piernas siguen y siguen durante días (yo sé, y se, y se)**

**.**

**Ella tiene dominio sobre mi, esta una tragedia**

**Que nunca tendré la oportunidad de tenerla cercas de mi**

**Cuando ella se mueve me quita el aliento **

**Coro(ella se mueve x3)**

**.**

**Coro(Está en la cima de su juego**

**Ella no sabe mi nombre**

**El futuro se ve sombrío**

**Está fuera de mi liga)**

**.**

**¡cuidado! Coro(¡hey!)**

**Ella va romper tu corazón**

**¡cuidado! Coro(¡hey!)**

**Ella es el rock en tu mundo no hay duda.**

**.**

**Coro(oohhh, aahhh, oohhh)**

**¡Ella viene y va cuando quiere!**

**Coro(oohhh, aahhh, oohhh)**

**¡Yo haría cualquier cosa que ella quiere!**

**Coro(oohhh, aahhh, oohhh)**

**¡****Quien la culparía con unas piernas como esas!**

**.**

**Coro(se enteró de lo que siento, me está rompiendo**

**Ella está en todas partes que voy, ella me está rompiendo,**

**Pero está con otro chico, ella me está rompiendo, él es alto**

**Y atractivo, ella me está rompiendo, con una sola mirada**

**Me corta hasta los huesos, ella es así, es así, ella es así, es así)**

**.**

**¡cuidado! Coro(¡hey!)**

**Ella va romper tu corazón**

**¡cuidado! Coro(¡hey!)**

**Ella es el rock en tu mundo no hay duda.**

**.**

**Coro(oohhh, aahhh, oohhh)**

**¡Ella viene y va cuando quiere!**

**Coro(oohhh, aahhh, oohhh)**

**¡Yo haría cualquier cosa que ella quiere!**

**Coro(oohhh, aahhh, oohhh)**

**¡Quien la culparía con unas piernas como esas!**

**.**

**Coro(ella se mueve, se mueve, se mueve, x2)**

**Con piernas como esas, ¡con piernas como esas!**

**Coro(ella se mueve, se mueve, se mueve, x2)**

**Coro(¡con piernas como esas! X4)**

**.**

**Coro y Yasmina ¡con piernas como esas!.**

* * *

**Nombre: Shinki Honda. Edad: 16. Género: masculino. Academia: Doroki.**

**Apariencia**

**Color de pelo: ladrillo rojizo. Color de ojos: chocolate Tez:bronceada. Altura: 1.80.**

**Shiki Honda es el capitán de la asociación de baseball de Doroki, su academia es reconocida por su equipo de voleybol de playa y también por ser uno de los mejores, el chico junto a sus compañeros habían abierto la asociación hace poco, es bueno saltando y tiene un gran sentido de liderazgo y analítico.**

* * *

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**Ninja Britten 11: lo del descontrol será más adelante, debido a que el siguiente capítulo como ya leyeron será de la carnita asada en la cabaña del primer capítulo donde Tsubasa conoció a los chicos por primera vez y la segunda parte del partido, espero que te hallas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: habrá muchos problemas no sólo escolares, también un par de problemas personales, tienes razón, lo del capítulo pasado fue un ligero problema, veo que te diste cuenta de que el club es separado pero a la vez no, ya que tendrán retos más adelante juntos como este capítulo, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 4 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11, y a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	5. Partido part final y Krnita Asada-senpai

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777, les diré que este capítulo lo subí en la noche el viernes en la noche, para cuando despierten el sábado en la mañana o si ya están despiertos el capítulo ya este puesto.**

**Otra cosa, haré un fanfic del anime/manga de Houkago Saikoro Club o After School Dice Club, quiero saber su opinión de los lectores, que si lo hago ya que lo tengo en futuros proyectos, además de que escribo solamente por entretenimiento.**

**letras en Negritas, hablando en español o otro idioma.**

**Sin más avisos comencemos.**

* * *

Durante la entrada que los muchacho quedaron no hubo puntos por parte de sus rivales, sin embargo alguno de los chicos como Kushida, Yasmina y Ukita ya se estaban agotando, durante la sexta entrada por accidente Kushida tropezó.

Eso dejo con preocupación al equipo, pero al ver que fue un tropiezo común y corriente no hubo preocupación más, pero lo malo fue cuando el equipo de la preparatoria Doroki los empató a los muchachos.

5-5 el marcador marcaba en la sexta entrada, llevaba dos outs en total y la primera y tercera base estaban ocupadas por sus rivales, los chocos se reunirán ala posición de Kurashiki por lo que el señor Fabregas dio un tiempo fuera.

-Kushida-senpai esto no me está gustando nada-dijo Joan a su amigo peli negro.

-lo sé, pero este pantalón se atora por alguna razon-dijo el mostrándolo y Joan lo jaló ligeramente.

-es muy ancho, ¿no fuiste a la costurera a que te lo acomodaran?-dijo Suzuki.

-no ya era muy tarde, además mi mama no había llegado a casa-

-pudiste haberle dicho a Nozaki, ella le acomodó el pantalón a Inoue-san y a Yasmina-kun-dijo Tomoe.

-bueno, dejemos eso de alado, hay que continuar el partido, ¿quienes de aquí necesitan un cambio?-dijo Shinonome mirando al resto.

Kushida y Yasmina se atrevieron a levantar la mano, después Ukita también pero con algo de pena.

-muy bien, planearemos los cambios después de esta entrada, hay que sacarlos para batear con mejor apunteria y resistencia-dijo Tsubasa.

-muy bien, sigamos entonces-Suzuki haciéndole una seña al señor Fabregas quien asistio.

En eso el siguiente bateador pasaría, Kurashiki lanzó un strike, el segundo también lo sería, el tercero y cuarto fueron fouls, la peli roja al ver que el cuarto lo bateo a pesar de que iba afuera hizo una seña y Suzuki también la realizó.

-lanzará uno recto, atentos-dijo Tsubasa a los jardineros quienes asistirían.

La chica como dio la señal lanzó uno recto y fue facial para el rival batearla, la bola paso arriba de la posición de Tsubasa pero ella no pudo alcanzar, el jardín central que era Kudo vio que tenía dos opciones, sin embargo se fue a la mejor que fue hacia la segunda base.

Kawakita tomó la bola y tocaría al oponente pero eso dejo una cara de alivio y desespero ya que él tercera base llego a tiempo a home.

Al regresar y en alistarse, empezaron hacer los cambios ahora.

Iwaki remplazo el jardín izquierdo de Yasmina.

Kudo entró por Kushida en jardín central.

Asada por ultimo remplazo a Ukita por la primera base.

-¡séptima entrada comiencen!-dijo el señor Fabregas y ahora batearía kudo.

Ala primera la chica atino hacia la tercera base pero el chico no alcanzó a agarrarla a tiempo, Kudo había llegado a primera base y Tsukumoto le dijo que siguiera, el jardín derecho tomó la bola y la lanzó al segunda base, pero Kudo se tiraría con una barrida antes de que él segunda base tocará a Kudo con su guante.

-bien echo Miyamoto-san-diría Tsubasa.

El chico alzó un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

La siguiente sería Asada, quien tenía su sonrisa gatuna, el primer strike dio en el blanco, el segundo la chica puso su bate dirigiéndolo hacia la bola y daría un toque hacia la primera base, pero el toque fue tan extraño, ya que cuando toco el bate la bola se fue hacia abajo rebotando y estando cercana a ella, sin perder tiempo ella corrió a la primera base.

Él catcher de la preparatoria Doroki se había quitado su casco y el de inmediato agarrado la bola con su guante.

-¡lanzala a la primera base!-dijo el pítcher.

Él catcher por razón de desespero lanzó hacia tercera base pero Kudo era de los más rápidos del equipo y no lograron hacerle el out y Asada ya había llegado a la primera base.

-¡que estás haciendo!-dijo el pítcher molesto.

Tanto Tsubasa, Shinonome y Joan no reaccionaron a la disputa pero entenderían por qué lo hacían, sin embargo algo dijo Ukita que llamó la antencion de los demás.

-¿por qué nuestros rivales no han hecho cambio?-

-tienes razón, somos casi la misma cantidad de jugadores que ellos-dijo Tsubasa.

-tal vez tienen planeado utilizarlos en las últimas entradas-dijo Nozaki.

-lo dudo mucho-dijo Joan.

-¿por que lo dices?-dijo Tsukumo.

-tiene lógica si lo miras de este modo, normalmente hubieran cambiado a alguien por un error, pero desde que empezamos esta entrada los jugadores han estado fallando-dijo Shinonome.

-el voleybol de playa al igual que las cualidades que ellos tienen, son buenos en saltos y en fuerzas en sus manos, también son bastantes hábiles, su único defecto es que si comparas ambos deportes-dijo Joan

-el baseball es más cansado al tener un campo bastante amplio, además si sumamos el tiempo de duración de cada partido que varía y en estos momentos llevamos casi dos horas y media jugando-diría esta vez Hibiki.

-en otras palabras, ¿están cansados?-diría Kurashiki y los chicos asistirían-¿pero por qué no han hecho cambios si están cansados?-

-eso es por qué los titulares están jugando-dijo Tsubasa dejando a las chicas confundías.

-tal parece los titulares son los únicos con conocimientos del baseball o que ya lo han practicado-dijo Shinonome-mientras que el resto que los acompañan, no son tan buenos como el resto de la alineación titular-

-suena lógico-diría Iwaki.

En eso Joan tomaría el bate al ver que le tocaba a él sin embargo Tsubasa lo detuvo junto a Shinonome y Hibiki.

-jugada tres-dijo Tsubasa y el peli café asistió.

El abrocho sus guantes y se aferraría al bate para apuntar hacia la lona.

-¡jardineros cuidado atrás!-dijo el capitán y estos asitirian.

El pítcher lanzó la primera y fue bola, la segunda dio en strike y la tercera Joan cálculo el pitcheo y el batearía con precisión hacia jardín derecho e izquierdo, que en pocos segundos empezó a tocar el suelo, sin embargo el jardín derecho se tiraría para atrapar la bola pero esta siguió rodando y el jardín central fue por ella hasta que toco los girasoles.

Kudo llegaría a home y Asada se apresuraría a correr, Joan miró hacia los jardineros y el chico ya iba para la segunda base, pero la diferencia de velocidades ente el y asada eran bastante notables, por lo que decidió bajar su velocidad un poco para que ella llegara a tercera y no fuera penalización.

Cuando él segunda base tomó la bola Asada había llegado ala tercera base y los de Doroki se juntarían y los jardineros discutirían y rato hasta que Honda los detendría a los dos, peor luego el pítcher y catcher también discutieron.

-eso ya no es bueno-dijo Tsubasa.

En eso el señor Fabregas se acercó para ver que si estaba todo bien, pero Honda le diría al hombre que cambiarían a los cuatro chicos como castigo algo que los molesto.

-somo un equipo, debemos comportarnos como tal y no discutir-diría Honda.

-equipo eh, ¡cual equipo si nisiquiera sabes dirigirnos!-dijo él catcher quitándose el casco y lanzándolo al suelo.

Alguna de las chicas que miraban todo se sintieron algo asustadas, pero en eso tanto Kudo, Joan y Hibiki tuvieron que intervenir para que se calmaran, obviamente los cuatro chocos no de lo tomaron esto como un buen gesto pero aún así los cuatro se saldrían del campo para ser remplazados, tanto Joan y como Kudo recibieron un hombrazo de parte de alguno de los molestados y los dos no dijeron nada.

-gracias, pero no era necesario que lo hicieran-dijo Honda.

-no hay problema, las peleas son muy comunes en este tipo de situaciones-dijo Kudo.

Los tres chicos regresaron de donde estaban y Joan a segunda base.

Ahora con los cambios la siguiente fue Iwaki en batear, ella fallaría las dos primera bateadas, haciendo que la animadora se molestara.

-oye niña-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-¡no soy una niña!, ¡voy un año más adelante que su hijo!-dijo ella.

-eh, está bien-dijo algo sorprendido el señor-agarras el bate con las manos muy juntas sepáralas un poco y haz el swing más abajo-

La chica no diría nada pero tomaría el consejo del hombre.

En eso el pítcher lanzaría la bola e Iwaki batearía la bola para sus sorpresa, ella correría con todo hacia la primera base pero Honda tomaría la bola y la lanzó ala primera base.

-diablos-dijo Iwaki al tener el primer out.

-esta bien Iwaki-senpai buen bateo-dijo Tsubasa.

-sí pero aún me preocupaba eso-dijo Hibiki-Joan pudo haber llegado ala tercera base-

-si, pero Asada-senpai no es tan veloz como lo es el-dijo Suzuki.

-tienes razón, hay que mandarla más lejos para que Asada-senpai pueda llegar-dijo Nozaki.

-no se preocupen déjenmelo ami-dijo Shinobome quien le tocaba batear.

La peli azul se colocaría para ser la siguiente en batear, de echo la chica entendió la dinámica del siguiente pítcher ya que hacía curvas pero no tan complicadas de darle, sin embargo el primer strike dio en su zona y el segundo ella batearía sin embargo Joan se detuvo al ver que que la bola estaba más cercas de donde estaba el.

-Asada-senpai corre-dijo Nakano y la chica hizo caso y ella se dirigió a home.

El jardinero derecho nuevo lanzó hacia home desde su distancia sin embargo al que notaron los chicos era que ese nuevo jardinero tenía fuerza de lanzamiento.

Asada había tocado el home pero al abrir sus ojos vio que el en realidad tocaba el guante del catcher y eso dio como un segundo out.

-no te preocupes, lo hiciste bien-dijo Kudo y Asada se acariciaría la cabeza.

-lo haré mejor ala siguiente-dijo ella muy feliz llegando con los demás.

La siguiente en batear fue Kawakita quien recibió apoyo moral de todos sus amigos y ella estaría determinada en hacer lo posible para darles más puntuación.

En eso ella batearía y Joan correría de inmediato al igual que Shinonome, Kawakita de inmediato soltó el bate y correría.

El jardinero izquierdo de inmediato lanzó la bola hacia la base de Shinonome quien había llegado a tiempo a la segunda base.

-¡a home!-gritaría Honda y él segunda base vio que Joan seguía corriendo como un motor de carreras sin agotarse.

El chico ya estaba mitad de llegar a home y el de reojo vio que estaban lanzando la bola hacia su base destinada y de inmediato se lanzaría boca arriba, arrastras él catcher lo tocaría y el señor Fabregas miraría al guante, su hijo y la base.

El hombre hizo una seña que hizo que Satogama se alegrará.

-¡eres increíble Joan!-gritaría Kudo emocionado y el chico caminaría hacia ella pero en eso.

-**¡ese es mi hijo chingada madre!**-el señor Fabregas lo abrazaría y también lo levantaría pero el castaño se quejaría ya que lo estaba abrazando bastante fuerte.

-**¡papa bájame!, ¡por qué mencionas a la abuela en estos momento!**-

En eso algunos chicos reirían y otros tendrían muecas de extrañes al ver a, señor muy orgulloso, pero en parte les alegro eso.

Después de que el señor dejara abrazar a su hijo ahora era el turno de Kurashiki.

-ese pítcher no sabe jugar-dijo uno de los que fueron sacado del partido y el primero dio strike-fue suerte-

El segundo también lo sería Kurashiki frunció el ceño y calcularía los lanzamientos y ella daría el swing pero el pítcher lanzó una curva que dio bola pero ella al hacer el swing dio strike y cambio.

-nada mal chicos ya dimos la vuelta-dijo Tsubasa tomando sus guantes 7-5 ganando Satogama.

En eso ahora se prepararían a batear y ahora en la octava entrada.

En esa entrada ninguno del equipo de Doroki logró ninguna entrada y los que fueron sacados se reían de sus compañeros de equipo.

-por alguna razón esos tipos me están molestando-dijo Hibiki.

-ya somos dos, pero debemos comportarnos, aún que sea un amistoso-dijo Joan.

-ignoremos a esos sujetos debemos ganar esto-dijo Shinonome.

-buen punto-dijo Hibiki acomodándose sus lentes.

Al pasar a batear ahora Satogama uno de los chicos detuvo al pítcher y estos le empezaro a decir cosas al sujeto.

Suzuki paso a batear al ser su turno y ella miraría que hacer, ya que en fuerza era la use menos tenía en bateo, sin embargo el entrenamiento de fuerza con Joan notó mucho progreso, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para batear con chicos que tenían más fuerza que ella.

Ella bateo cuando dio dos bolas y un strike pero no alcanzó a llegar a la primera base siendo la primera en dar out.

En eso Tsubasa se prepararía en batear, sin embargo el pítcher estaba tardándose y tomándose su tiempo por lo que Tsubasa al notar eso se dio cuenta.

El pítcher tomo un par de respiraciones y de inmediato lanzó una recta.

-¡cuidado!-gritó Kudo.

La peli jengibre se giró pero la bola dio en su costado haciendo que ella gritara de dolor, soltara su bate y callera al suelo.

-bola muerta-dijo el señor Fabregas mientras se acercaba a Tsubasa.

-¡Tsubasa/Arihara!-los chicos gritarían mientras se acercaban a ella.

-Arihara-dijo Kudo y ella solo tenía de dolor mientras se ponía una mano en la zona donde la bola había conectado.

En eso escucharon unas risas en lado donde estaban los de Doroki.

-¡bien echo, eso sí que es entretenimiento!-dijo riendo.

-¡ustedes!-dijo Kudo levantándose para irse hacia ellos pero en eso Joan lo detendría mientras se aferraba a el rapidamente-¡como pueden golpear a una chica bastardos!-

-¡kushida-senpai ayúdeme!-dijo ya que Kudo estaba usando mucha fuerza y el mayor también lo sostendría y al ser más grande y fuerte lograron detenerlo.

-¡que le hicieron a mi mejor amiga!-Kawakita dijo armada de valor y ella caminando hacia ellos.

-¡kawakita-san deténgala!-dijo Nozaki.

Pero ella ya estaba con los chicos que cobardemente se seguían riendo.

-¿que?, estas enojada por qué molestamos a tu amiguita-en eso ella le dio una bofetada al chico que hablo-¡perra!-

El trato de golpearla y Kawakita cerró sus ojos y se encogeria ligeramente pero el golpe si se escucharía pero ella no lo sentiría, ella abrió su ojos y vería que Hibiki intervino en ese golpe.

-no soy muy caballero que digamos, pero el hacerle eso a una chica sí que esta mal-dijo Hibiki mientras tocaba su rostro.

-¡bien quieres más de esto imbecil cuatro ojos!-antes de ponerle una mano encima el señor Fabregas la tomaría y lo lanzaría al suelo fácilmente, el hombre se acudiría sus manos como si se tratara de tirar la basura.

-ustedes cuatro, les daré un minuto para irse de aquí, si no quieren que les patee el trasero-los cuatro chocos se pusieron pálidos al escuchar eso y asistirían.

Recogerían sus cosas y se irían del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra, el señor Fabregas suspiraría.

-estos niños, se serio que clase de educación les dieron sus padres-dijo el hombre.

Kushida y Joan habían calmado a Kudo de inmediato que al luego de ver que se habían ido los chicos camino hacia Tsubasa.

-¿aun te duele?-

-si, me duele mucho-dijo ella quejándose.

-¿tienen botiquín de primeros auxilios?-

-si, mi padre siempre trae uno en su automóvil, regreso un unos momentos-dijo Joan pidiéndole las llaves de automóvil a su padre para dirigirse por ellos.

En eso Kudo tomó en sus brazos a Tsubasa y la llevaría a la banca.

-en ese caso, puede le a Inoue-san que juegue por mi-dijo Tsubasa.

-¿estás segura Tsubasa-san?-dijo Ukita.

-si, confió en el-dijo ella.

El peli humo asitiria y Joan había llegado con el botiquín, Nozaki con Kudo empezaron a inspeccionar y vieron el moretón que le habían dejado a la chica.

Kawakita ayudaría a Hibiki como agradecimiento de haberle defendido de los chicos.

En eso el pítcher se acercaría hacia ellos y obviamente se llevo unas miradas heladas de partes de Shinonome, Kurashiki, Tsukumo, Kudo e Hibiki.

-yo…lo siento mucho-dijo haciendo reverencia mientras temblaba un poco.

En eso miro un par de botas y levantaría su mirada.

-tranquilízate, sé que los cuatro idiomas te amenazaron, ahora juguemos bien-dijo Joan mientras acercaba su mano y el la aceptaba.

El peli café regreso a conversar con el resto de su equipo y Honda miro bastante sorprendido este acto y gesto, pensó que le harían algo al pítcher pero vio que tenía compresión.

-capitán…creo que haré el último cambio-dijo el pítcher-no merezco jugar-

-está bien, tranquilo, lo mire todo también-dijo Honda y el pítcher hizo una reverencia y decido darle su puesto a alguien más por su cuenta.

'Es muy diferente a otros equipos que me he enfrentado en los torneos de voleybol'

Después de un rato de trata Hibiki ahora con un parche estaría en la primera base, ahora fue turno de comenzar con Kudo.

El pítcher nuevo lanzó pero el chico bateo tan fuerte que mandó la bola a la zona de home run.

El caminaría a todas las bases y dejó el marcador de 9-5.

-bien echo-dijo Joan dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda al peli negro.

-sigo aún frustrado-dijo el chico.

-tranquilízate yo también lo estoy créeme, pero no podemos rebajarnos a su nivel-dijo Hibiki.

-lo sé …-dijo mirando a Tsubasa quien ya estaba sentada y con su mano en su costado.

En eso dieron los demás y llegaron a la última entrada donde la academia Doroki tenía que remontar para que ganaran, pero Hibiki cambio con Kurashiki de pítcher a campo corto.

El chico lanzó en la primera unas curvas y slinder muy difíciles de batear haciendo strike out al primero, el segundo fue Honda quien al ver el marcador de 9-5 pensó que era posible pasar con cuatros, las dos primeras fueron strikes y el chico atinaría a la segunda pero Joan había atrapado la bola y se había tirado para alcanzarla.

Ahora el último del equipo de la preparatoria Doroki miro esto y el bateo dos que llegaron a foul, la tercera dio en el blanco y Iwaki tomó la bola pero ya había llegado a primera base el chico antes de que pudieran poncharlo.

En eso pasaría otro chico y este bateo en la tercera sin embargo Shinonome lanzó la bola hacia la primera base.

-¡out fin del partido!-anunció el señor Fabregas.

**Satogama: 9 carreras.**

**Doroki: 5 carreras.**

-¡ganamos!-dijo Yasmina y los chicos sonreiría.

Joan le dio la mano a algunos de los jugadores de Doroki y el llego hacia Honda.

-no es la primera vez que veo problemas-dijo el mexicano.

-lo sé, es un honor el ver que hay jugadores como tú-dijo Honda estrechando su mano con Joan-jugemos ala próxima, esta vez me aseguraré de que mis jugadores sean diciplinados-

El bronceado vio que Kudo e Hibiki se habían acercado a los chicos.

-fueron muy superiores a nosotros durante el comienzo y fin del partido, no voy a negar la culpa que mi equipo hizo, lo siento mucho-dijo haciendo reverencia.

-está bien…sin embargo a la próxima vez entrenen más-dijo Kudo sonriendo.

-si, lo haremos-dijo Honda mientras se retiraba con el resto de su equipo.

Las chicas estaban abrazadas el una con la otra y algunas lloraban.

-nuestro tercer partido ganado-dijo Nozaki.

-cada vez me siento mejor en jugar-dijo Ukita.

-podemos incluso ganar el siguiente torneo-dijo motivada Iwaki.

-debemos agradecerle a los chicos también, ellos hicieron mucho por nosotras-dijo Kawakita.

-Tomo-Chii tiene razon, nos ayudaron bastante-dijo Tsubasa.

-¡lo harán después, ahora ala carnita asada!-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-¡al menos entiende el ambiente papa!-dijo Joan con los demás chicos.

Después de risas de felicidad y alegría por la victoria de los chicos de Satogama ahora había un nuevo problema.

-muy bien niños, ¿como le harán para que ustedes quepan todos adentro?-dijo el señor Fabregas en el asistiría del conductor.

-pues que algunos galán en la cajuela-diaria Joan.

-ahí se van a ir las cosas, nos lastimaríamos-dijo Hibiki.

-¡ya lo tengo!-dijo el señor Fabregas-¿por que no llevan alguna de las damas en sus piernas?-

Las chicas al escuchar eso se sonrojarían de la vergüenza y más por la forma que el hombre lo dijo, los chicos parecían incómodos pero Yasmina.

-¡usted es mi padre perdido!-dijo tomando al señor en sus manos.

-**eso te haría mi hermano idiot**a-dijo Joan con una gota anime.

-¡decidido!, entonces acomódense-dijo el señor Fabregas soltando a Yasmina.

-¡no decidas por nosotros!-diría todo el club de baseball exceptuando a yasmina.

-¿qué raro?, ¿normalmente no te negarias?-dijo Hibiki a Joan.

-si, pero en frente de mi papa es muy incomodo-

-como sea, como le haremos-dijo Hibiki.

-este…-dijo Tsubasa.

-lo de sentarnos con ustedes…no es una mala idea-dijo Nakano-pero…-

-¿quienes de nosotras se irá con ustedes?-dijo Tsukumo.

Tanto Kurashiki y Shinonome se negarían al instante y más cuando vieron a Yasmina con sus malas intenciones hacia las dos.

-miren, cuatro pueden venir con nosotros atrás, dos de ustedes y un chico en el copiloto y el resto que serían cinco en la parte media-dijo Joan abriendo el carro.

Que en el piloto y copiloto era un asiento, tanto el asiento del medio y atrás eran completos con la capicidad de que quepan cuatro personas, pero con la complexion de las chicas en el medio una parte entraria facilmente.

-¿pero por qué cuatro atrás y cinco en el medio?-preguntó Kawakita.

-somos más voluminosos que ustedes-diría Hibiki.

-tampoco estamos gordos-

-nunca nos auto llamos gordos Kudo-diría Joan al peli negro.

-en eso caso, Kushida-senpai iras al copiloto con dos de las chicas, de preferencia que sean Iwaki-senpai y Ukita-san-afirmaría Joan pero en eso el senpai empezó con su aura y mirada tenebrante sacándole a todos una gota-¿por qué estás asustado?-

-pero, ¿por qué Iwaki-senpai y Ukita-Chan?-diría Nozaki.

-es lógico-dijo Hibiki-son las más pequeñas, las que menos espacio abarcan y también las más ligeras-

Algunas chicas tenían auras oscuras en alrededor de sus cuerpos.

-sin ofender-dijeron Joan y Hibiki al mismo tiempo con gotas animes.

-¡muy bien!, ¡entonces comencemos los acomodos!-dijo Yasmina, en eso todas literalmente se alejaron del peli rosado.

-por dios a ver-dijo Hibiki.

El chico saco unos cerillos, cinco de ellos los encendió y los apagaría dejando la mecha negra y otros cuatro que estaban intactos.

-muy bien les explicaré esta regla y será a azar del destino-dijo el peli humo.

-ya sabía que se frustraia-dijo murmurando Kudo a Joan.

-lo sabemos, pero ninguna va querer sentarse con Yasmina-dijo mirando el castaño al igual que el peli negro, al ojos pervertido rosado.

-los cinco cielos que apague ósea los que están negros de la mecha serán las que tomen asiento en el medio, estos cuatro cerillos que no fueron encendidos será las que se sienten con nosotros ya serán decisión cada una con quien quiere estar o sentarse-

En eso las chicas tragaron saliva, pero la primera en armarse de valor fue Asada quien lentamente toco uno de los cerillos pero luego se arrepintió y agarraría otro, ella lentamente saco el cerillo.

-esta negro-dijo ella alivianada.

-siguiente-dijo Hibiki.

Shinonome estaba temblando, ella sentía y tenía mucho más terror que cuando fueron al campamento, ella agarraría en primer contacto el cerillo y al sacarlo suspiro de alivio y mostró que era el quemado, entraría con Asada al automóvil.

La tercera en pasar fue Tsubasa quien miro un momento los cerillos y como si estuviera jugando al zapatito blanco, zapatito azul agarraría uno de los cerillos y al jalarlo ella casi lo dejaba caer.

-¿ro…rojo?-dijo ella sabiendo que.

-escoge a alguien o puedes esperarte-dijo Hibiki.

Ella supo que al chico de lentes no parecía molestarle o importarle pero ella podía ver que Kudo estaba algo nervioso, Yasmina le tiro un beso ala capitana cosa que la chico dejo pálida y asustada y Joan solo se face palmeo tratando de no reírse.

La siguiente fue Nakano, la periodista de cabello verde quien ahora tenía sus lentes en cabello, la chica al saber que las probabilidades de que le tocará con alguno de los chicos o con las demás era la mitad, ella tomaría uno de los cerillos y los sacaría.

-está quemado-dijo ella corriendo al asiento de medio.

En eso Tsukumo pasaría y ella inmediatamente tomaría uno de los cerillos, la peli negra con su típica expresión neutra y sin inmutarse lo sacaria.

-…esta rojo-dijo ella.

La peli negra miro que Hibiki de encogería de hombros, Yasmina se auto señalaría así mismo, Kudo miraba a una Tsubasa quien seguía en duda y ella decidió por el que más conocía de los cuatro, o más bien con el que más tiempo llevaba conociendo.

-Joan, no te molestaría-el chico al escuchar su nombre el negaría y sonriera algo tímido-ya veo, entonces escojo a Joan-

El peli negra y el castaño entrarían al automóvil a los de atrás.

Kurashiki miraría a Hibiki por unos momentos y el miraría los palillos haciendo que la peli roja tocara uno de ellos, la chica duro un poco en decidirse y en tomar ese cerillo, ella miró que estaba negro y se iría con las demás.

Kawakita se pondría y ella miraría con duda los que quedaban, por lo que miro que quedaban tres apenas, dos de ellos eran de los chicos y uno el de irse con el resto, ella tomaría uno de los palillos y ella se quedó helada al ver que era rojo.

-¿quieres escoger o esperarte?-dijo Hibiki por lo que ella dijo que esperaría y se iría con Tsubasa.

-¿Tsubasa ya te decidiste?-dijo la peli negra.

-la verdad, me da pena aún-dijo ella sonrojada.

-¿pero cómo vas a tener pena? hasta Tsukumo-senpai escogió de inmediato-

-pero ella y Fabregas-san se llevan bien-diría Tsubasa.

-tienes razon-diría Kawakita.

Las dos ultimas Nozaki y Uzuki, sin embargo la rubia decidió pasar primero y ella sentía temblor frío en sus manos, la chica rubia miro entre los dos cerillo y ella tomaría uno de los dos al sacarlo ella tendría sus ojos cerrados.

-no puede ser-dijo Suzuki y Nozaki al abrirlo.

-ro…ro…¡ROJO!-dijo la rubia soprendida por lo que Suzuki se dirigió, a su con las demás chicas.

Al verla entrar Shinonome y Kurashiki no pudieron sentir pena por Tsubasa, Kawakita y Nozaki al saber que una de las tres le tocaría con el menos indicado.

-ahora viene lo difícil-dijo Hibiki quien la luz de sus gafas tapaba sus ojos.

Las tres chicas mirarían a los chicos pero ninguna tenía idea de con quien, pero una de ella si se atrevió a decidirse de una vez.

-yo iré con Miyamoto-san-dijo Tsubasa siendo la primera de las tres en decidirse, el chico al escuchar su nombre se sonrojaría.

-A…Arihara-san-

-no te molesta cierto-dijo igual de sonrojada.

-pa…para nada, somos amigos ¿no?-

Joan adentro del carro se face palmeo y los que estaban en el automóvil lo miraría.

-¿sucedió algo?-preguntó Tsukumo quien estaba sentada a un lado del chico castaño ya que no era necesario en esos momentos sentarse encima de él.

-siento que alguien fue mandada a la friend zone-dijo el chico dejando alas chicas confundidas.

-eh…si-dijo Tsubasa algo decepcionado dejando confundido a Kudo y su mejor amiga miraría ambos pero también estaría con dudas.

-bueno, solo quedan ustedes dos-dijo Yasmina acercándose con malas intenciones a las dos quienes se alejarían de inmediato pero en caso de Kawakita.

-¡no, yo me quiero ir con Inoue-san!-dijo ella poniéndose atrás del chico y aferrándose a su uniforme y el chico de lentes estaría como una estatura en su misma posición.

-entonces eso ya lo decide, vámonos-diría Hibiki quien empezó a moverse con Kawakita con el mientras que Tsubasa y Kudo también entraban.

-entonces…eso significa que-dijo Nozaki y sentiría alguien atrás.

-Vamos al rincón-

-¡no!-

Adentro del coche las todos a excepción del padre de Joan empezaron a sentir pena por la rubia de ojos verdes.

-aún que me duele admitirlo, lo peor es que Nozaki-Chan es la que más desarrollada está entre todas nosotras-admitiría diría Nakano.

-si le hace algo lo mataremos-diría Shinonome con su bate y Kurashiki con una bola.

Al entrar ya todos y al acomodarse, el padre del joven grito al destino que se irían de inmediato, hubo ratos de silencio y los ronquidos de alguna de las chicas que ataban cansadas por el partido pasado las dejo agotadas.

embargo en caso de Kudo el despertaba a Tsubasa para que no se quedara dormida pero en cinco minutos después se quedaba dormida y aveces Tomoe la despertaba, la chica se despertaba sobre exaltada cada vez, pero volvía adormirse a los 5 minutos.

Nozaki casi iba en las rodillas de Yasmina quien se sentía en el paraíso y tenía expresión de asco en la cara, de ves en cuando la rubia se fijaba en las ,amos del chico para asegurarse de que no estuviera cercas de ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo aveces cuando el peli rosa quería sobre pasarse tanto Shinonome y Kurashiki lo miraban con peligro y el chico se hacía el que no hizo nada.

Tomoe simplemente miraba por su ventana o despertaba Tsubasa con ayuda de Kudo, ella trataba de no poner mucho peso sobre Hibiki quien estaba leyendo un pequeño libro.

El caso de Tsukumo era complicado, Joan era el más alto de los chicos que estaban atrás y Tsukumoto era la segunda más alta de las chicas, gracias a las piedras y también la carretera por la que iban, su cuerpo a cada rato se recorría para adelante y tenía que regresar a su posición de antes, el chico se acomodaba también para que ella se sentará.

Kushida la tenía fácil pero Iwaki parecía feliz mientras miraba como manejaba el señor y Ukita estaba terraza del miedo ya que podía sentir el aura asesina del miedo y los nervios del chico grande de segundo año.

-¡ya quiero llegar!-diría Iwaki.

-tranquila solo falta unos minutos, el bosque no está tan lejos de la academia, pero la cancha lo está un poco-diría Kudo.

-¿entonces por qué venimos en carro?-preguntó Ukita.

-mi padre trae el carbón aquí y aparte salió del trabajo-dijo el chico-¿no era más fácil cortar leña papa?, tenemos mucha de sobra-

-lo siento hijo, pero los guarda bosques nos prohibieron hacerlo, sin embargo no tenemos prohibido entrar y salir cuando queramos-

-ya veo, con que era eso-dijo Hibiki-¿pero por qué guarda bosques?, no se supone que es un lugar libre-

-ni idea, solo disfrutemos de la cena de hoy-dijo Yasmina saboreando la carne que tendría más adelante, pero Nozaki se asusto un poco.

En eso el señor recibió una llamada y contestaría, luego de eso empezó a a hablar y a reír un poco, luego de eso colgaría.

-niños, sus padres ya llegaron-dijo el señor y los chicos asistirían y algunas chicas sonreirían.

Luego de esos minutos entrarían a una vuelta donde estaba la cartera y ahí se profundizarían al bosque quienes empezaron a sentir movimiento por las raíces gruesas.

-**sujétense fuerte**-dijo el señor.

-¿qué?-dijeron todos a excepcion de joan.

-¡que se sujeten fuerte!-tradujo el chico.

En eso las del medio algunas se tambaleaban por diferentes lados opuestos, en caso de Tsubasa seguía dormida como un tronco y casi se iba para adelante, Kudo de inmediato la tomaría de su cintura evitando que se pegue con la almohadilla del asiento de frente, Nozaki se hizo para atrás quedando muy pegada a Yasmina quien siento que estaba en el paraíso, Hibiki en su caso abrazo a Tomoe quien no se quejaría de nada, en caso de Tsukumo se hizo completamente atrás quedando pegada a Joan.

el padre de Joan pasó una raíz como si fuera un tope y las chicas saltarían encima de sus asientos en caso de las cuatro de atrás de los chicos, en caso de Yasmina se desmayaría por qué fue algo bastante fantasioso, Kudo al parecer no le diría nada ala dormida Tsubasa, Tomoe se avergonzó un poco al escuchar como Hibiki se quejó un poco y en caso de la chica de segundo grado accidentalmente le dio un codazo en la frente al chico, en caso de Kushida, no sintió nada.

-¡ya llegamos!-dijo el señor.

En eso las chicas de los asientos del medio saldrían, después Ukita y Iwaki con Kushida quien parecía ser ahora un demonio total por los nervios.

-eso fue horrible-dijo Kushida.

En eso bajarían las chicas quienes estaban sentada con los chicos, Tsubasa ya había despertado después de eso, luego los chicos bajaron a Yasmina desmayado, Joan se cubría con una mano la frente, lugar donde la peli negra le pego.

-lo siento, no fue a propósito-diría la peli negra son expresiones.

-esta bien no pasa nada-dijo el chico.

-bueno sigamos adelante, bajen el carbón por favor plebes-diría el hombre y tanto Joan y Kushida al ser los dos más físicamente fuertes y capaces de cargar peso, fueron los dos que se decidieron bajar los costales de carbón.

**Unos minutos después.**

Se empezó a escuchar música de banda el recodo, la cual alguno padres e hijos referían que era bastante ruidosa, pero ambos latinos refirieron que fue buena música.

Sin embargo en muy poco tiempo el asado empezó a inundar las fosas nasales y papilas gustativas de los invitados.

En eso Joan llegó con un gran plato de carne y un par de tacos.

-dice mi padre que felicidades por nuestro debut y Victoria-dijo el peli café sentándose con el resto de los chicos.

Los adultos estaban conversando entre ellos algunos estaban con sus botellas de cervezas y el señor Fabregas al parecer estaba algo pasado de ellas.

-um…estará bien-preguntó un preocupado Kudo.

-déjalo, lo más probable es que empiece a cantar sus canciones de Vicente Fernadez.

En eso se escucharía una de las bocinas donde salía una música de mariachi y el señor empezó a dar un grito mexicano.

-te diré…estabas tan bonita…tan sensual-a Joan le saldría una gota al reconocer a Vicente fernandez.

-bien, regresando a lo nuestro-dijo Tsubasa con un vaso-por un nuevo año y el éxito, ¡salud!-

Todos hicieron lo mismo y levantarían los vasos, de inmediato el darían un sorbo a la bebida.

-¿oigan niños no vieron mi tequila por aquí?-dijo el señor Fabregas y Joan miraría en el centro la botella y luego miraría el vaso mirando el líquido, al sentir el alcohol en la boca la escupiría al igual que todo el equipo.

Después de el escupitajo los chicos disgustaron de la comida de echo Kudo comía tan aprisa que hacía ruidos cada vez que masticaba, eso causó el estrés de Hibiki, Shinonome y Yasmina, este último porque sentía asco.

-¿puedes comer en silencio?-dijo el peli humo enojado.

-uh, suenas como mi mama-dijo el peli negro.

-¡te escuche!-se escucho a la madre del peli negro desde lo lejos haciendo que casi se ahogara-vas haber cuando lleguemos ala casa-

Lo siguiente que se vio fue al padre de Kudo tratando de calmar a su mujer, el hombre se veía algo extrañado por la actitud del padre de Joan.

-alguien le van a dar con el cinto-dijo Joan burlonamente.

-hum-dijo el peli negro con ojos chibi bebiendo esta vez refresco-¿por cierto Arihara-san ya estás mejor?-

-um-la chica asistiría-ya no me duele nada-

-que bueno realmente me preocupo eso-dijo Nozaki.

-si, fue un golpe horrible-diría Ukita.

-no es nada chicos-dijo Tsubasa.

-una vez que estás bajo la amenaza de alguien o mas no puedes hacer nada en contra-dijo Joan defendiendo al catcher que le había pegado a la chica.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero-dijo Kushida.

-¿no fue muy brusco en pegarle a una chica?-dijo Suzuki.

-buen punto ahí-dijo Joan.

-dejando alado eso, el capitán del equipo se notaba que era buen líder-dijo Shinonome.

-¿me preguntó cuándo nos volveremos a ver de nuevo?-dijo Kudo.

-tal o temprano lo haremos, par eso hay que estar listos y preparados para no ser superados-diría Shinonome mientras se acababa un trozo de carne e iba por el segundo.

-por cierto, ¿ese es el famoso taco?-dijo Nakano mirando el que tenía Joan en su platillo.

-ah, sí así es-dijo el mostrándolo.

-se ve apetitoso ¿que contiene?-diría Iwaki.

-contiene, pico de gallo (**cebolla, tomate y Chile**), cilantro, guacamole y salsa de tomate-

-uff, quiero probar-dijo Yasmina robándole el taco y dándole un bocado.

-este…se me olvido decir que también tenía salsa picante-en eso Yasmina se puso completamente rojo y escupiría fuego por la boca de inmediato le pegaría un gran trago a su bebido sin embargo.

-¡no se me quita!-dijo el peli rosado mientras bebía del envase del refresco y después de beberse la mitad se le quitaría.

-no puede ser, te pisaste con chile morron (en algunas partes le dicen pimiento morron)-dijo Joan con sorpresa.

-¿Qué tiene, es muy picoso?-dijo Tsukumo.

-al contrario es el único Chile que no pica, prueba-dijo el dándole una probada de la salsa de verdura, la chica al saborear seguiría con su expresión.

-tiene razón, no pica nada-

-¡soy intolerante al picante!-dijo Yasmina.

-ya confirmamos que no picaba-dijo Kudo con una gota.

En eso se escucharía una canción característica y algunos mirarían que Joan empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo extrañada Asada comiendo carnita Asadita.

-payasodelrodeo, payasodelrodeo-en eso la música cambio de ritmo y al igual que su padre ambos bailaron como si estuvieran montando un caballo.

-¿que es eso?, ¿un baile tradicional?-diría confundida Tomoe.

-los latinos son muy raros-dijo Hibiki.

En eso la carne se terminaría y cada uno de los chicos se fue con sus padres, sin embargo mientras retiraba las cosas vio a cierta peli negra caminar al otro lado.

-¿Kana sucede algo?-dijo él mientras se acercaba, al verla se dio cuenta de algo-valla te cambiaste, ¿desde cuando?-

En eso noto que empezó a reírse, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, también noto que su cabello era más largo, ¿un momento, se puso extensiones?.

-gracias por lo de hoy-dijo ella sonriendo naturalmente, con una voz amable y cariñosa.

-um…claro no hay problema, mi padre se ofreció después de todo-

-tienes un padre bastante gracioso por cierto-dijo ella y el chico estaría confundido más toda vía, ¿por qué actuaba así?.

-bueno…ya sabes lo que hace el alcohol…la gente se vuelve extraña-

-tienes razón, nunca he visto a alguien actuar así desde que me gradué de la universidad-

¿universidad?, ¿pero si apenas vamos en preparatoria?.

-mama, ya guardamos todo-al reconocer la voz monótona atrás de él miraría lentamente.

Al voltear miraría, Kana y con la ropa que traía después del partido y luego regreso su mirada al frente para ver a la mujer sonriéndole.

-um…¿quién es quien?-dijo el chico.

-ah, sí cierto no me he presentado-dijo la mujer de pelo largo estando aún lado de Tsukumo-soy Tsukumo Nana, soy madre de Kana-

Al escuchar eso estaría en shock, al verlas bien, se parecían físicamente y bastante, solo que su madre, sonreia y su voz era llena de alegría y de tranquilidad, mientras Kana no mostraba algún signo de emoción y su voz era monótona.

El chico se puso una mano en su cabeza y el pondría sus dedos en sus párpados.

-o…ok, es un gusto, me llamo Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz, con Joan está bien-

-valla, que muchacho más guapo conociste Kana-dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija quien seguía neutra.

En eso miraría que llegaba un hombre, de cabello negro corto, con ante ojos que hacía que sus ojos no se vieran.

-oh, cariño, él es el hijo del señor Fabregas-dijo la mujer y el señor se quedó parado sin decir nada y luego miraría Kana quien lo miraba fijamente y luego regreso su mirada al hombre.

'Ok ahora entiendo de dónde saco esa personalidad, viene de familia'penso el joven de cabello café mirando a los padres de su senpai.

De echo el hombre hizo una reverencia ligera.

-un gusto, tu padre sí que es bastante, complicado-

'Por dios' de echo su corazón latía de nervios y sentía un nudo en su gargante'maldicion ya he hablado con Kana anteriormente, pero ahora me siento así, nunca me había pasado'El chico tenía sus mejillas algo rojas.

-¿le conoces Kana?-su padre pregunto.

-si-ella respondió calmada mente.

-¡de veras! ¡¿Y de dónde?!-dijo el hombre mientras le dirige la mirada a Joan algo molesto viéndolo fijamente como inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza.

Joan dio un paso atrás como si intentara huir de ese momento tan incomodo para el, pero se mantiene recto y responde.

-soy un compañero del club y su kohai-dice rapidamente Joan.

-ah si…-el hombre dijo no muy convencido.

Tal parecía el hombre tenía un carácter entre esa monótona cara, se le notaba que era alguien estricto también y con un carácter diferente al que Kana tenía, de donde habrá sacado ella su carácter en realidad, aún que físicamente se parecía, no era idéntica su madre, hasta se atrevería a decir que la señora Nana era su hermana mayor.

-**¡güero, ya vamonos a la casa!**-dijo su padre en español a lo lejos.

-**¡ya voy!**-dijo el respondiendole-me retiró-

El chico se iría casi corriendo dando un trote para irse con su padre 'que estupido, ahora me siento avergonzado'

El chico se subiría al asiento del copiloto con su padre, ya todos se habían retirado a sus hogares sin embargo los que permanecían eran los pase de Kudo y el peli negro) quienes se ofrecieron recoger todo.

-**…Joan**-dijo su padre mientras manejaba.

-**gracias por salvarme**-dijo el peli café.

-**¿Qué pasó?**-

-**¿no me viste?**-dijo Joan a su padre con una ceja arqueada cosa que no miraba por qué manejaba con cuidado.

-**eh…no por qué**-

-**bueno, cuando recogía lo nuestro, la madre de Kana apareció y la confundí por ella accidentalmente, también me dijo cosas de ti-dijo eso y su padre río algo nervioso-después de eso cuando llegó su papá quien al parecer no sabía que ella estaba ahora en un club mixto y en una academia recientemente mixta también me miraría diciendo "como es que conoces a este perdedor"**-

-**hehehehe, que divertido**-

-**¡no es divertido!**-dijo a su padre con irritabilidad.

-**si lo es, jajaja, es el padre sobre protector y celoso, tal vez creyó que eras su amante secreto**-

-**¡eh! ¡Qué dices! ¡No!**-dijo el chico rojo a su papá.

su padre daba miedo aveces y aprte se avergonzaba por que su padre cuando estaba con el se comportaba como otro adolescente, sin embargo el joven sabia que lo hacia por que le daba una señal.

-**tranquilo hijo, también fui joven y muchacho como tú, al menos sé sincero conmigo, ¿estás interesado al menos en tener pareja?**-

El chico se quedaría pensando un momento, en un principio ha sido alguien que solamente quería casarse con el baseball, sin embargo creciendo no negaría el sentir atracción al sexo opuesto, pero ahora en preparatoria viviendo en un país diferente, era bastante extraño.

-**la verdad…quiero tiempo, para conocer más a los demás, no lo sé, no quiero salir con alguien por primera vista no creo en eso**-dijo Joan mientras miraba a la ventana y el hombre sonreía.

-**tranquilo güerito mío, no te sucederá lo mismo que yo hice, lo mío fue un error muy estupido**-el chico miro de reojo a su padre y miro al suelo triste.

Al final Joan y su padre se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para ducharse ya que ambos apestaban a carbón y carne, después Joan se fue a su cama acostarse.

'**que bien se seinte llegar a casa despues de un partido agotador**'a pesar de ello suspira por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en su amigos, lo que sucederá más adelante, que si podrían ganar o perder el torneo del invierno, pero algo que en realidad no dejaba de pensar a cada rato era en Tsukumo Kana, ha pasado tres semanas desde que la conoció y quedo cautivado por su belleza y esa sonrisa que rara vez muestra…..

**...**

En una casa de una clase de personas de bien y que también tenían un buen sueldo, se vería como llegaba alguien a la casa, sin embargo si a detenido.

-¿sucede algo?-dijo tomando asiento la persona.

-hay algo que quiero pedirte-dijo el hombre y en eso ambos conversaron.

-¿conque eso sucede eh?-dijo las personas-de todas las perdonas nunca pensé que Aniki estuviera interesada en el amor-

-aún no estoy seguro si es así, ya he llamado a la academia, asistirás mañana, ahora en adelante a Satogama y te unirás a ese club-dijo el hombre-Cuida a tu hermana-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿futuro O'C?**

**Huye, si tú me ves, nisiquiera digas mi nombre**

**No pienses que me conoces no trates de jugar ese juego**

**Día me vuelvo mejor y miro como tú te pones peor**

**Mi escritura también la carta y voy escribir el verso final.**

**Estoy ahí para quedarme (bien, estoy aquí para quedarme)**

**Y he venido a jugar.**

**(Vine a jugar) vine a jugar hay un precio que pagar**

**Tiempo para que te pongas de rodillas y a rezar.**

**Dile a dios a los buenos y viejos tiempos**

**Ellos nunca volverán de nuevo.**

**(Vine a jugar) vine a jugar ya pagué mis deudas**

**Supongo un tenías un sueño pero no se va a salvar**

**(Vine a jugar) estoy aquí para quedarme **

**Mejor salgan de mi camino.**

**¡Vine a jugar!**

**Me voy dentro de esta luz veo nueva vida abrirse**

**Cada segundo brillo y quemo tu fuego se vuelve frío**

**Tú podrías tratar de pedir misericordia ¡adelante intenta correr!**

**No hay escape ni tampoco redención entiende que al final comenzó**

**Estoy ahí para quedarme (bien, estoy aquí para quedarme)**

**Y he venido a jugar.**

**(Vine a jugar) vine a jugar hay un precio que pagar**

**Tiempo para que te pongas de rodillas y a rezar.**

**Vine a jugar así que apártate de mi camino**

**(Vine a jugar) vine a jugar ya pagué mis deudas**

**Supongo un tenías un sueño pero no se va a salvar**

**(Vine a jugar) estoy aquí para quedarme **

**Mejor salgan de mi camino.**

**¡Vine a jugar!**

**Mira toda esas luces brillando, toda la alegría de esa gente**

**Siente todo el amor que esta fluyendo ¡todo por qué estoy aquí!**

**Levántate y ponte de pie (levántate) arriba esas manos (arriba esas manos)**

**¿Qué sabes tú de derribarme? Levanta y arriba esas manooooos.**

**¡Vine a jugar!**

**(Vine a jugar) vine a jugar hay un precio que pagar**

**Tiempo para que te pongas de rodillas y a rezar.**

**Dile a dios a los buenos y viejos tiempos**

**Ellos nunca volverán de nuevo.**

**(Vine a jugar) vine a jugar ya pagué mis deudas**

**Supongo un tenías un sueño pero no se va a salvar**

**(Vine a jugar) estoy aquí para quedarme **

**Mejor salgan de mi camino.**

**¡Vine a jugar!**

**Estoy aquí para quedarme así que apártate de mi camino**

**(Vine a jugar) vine a jugar hay un precio que pagar**

**Tiempo para que te pongas de rodillas y a rezar.**

**Dile a dios a los buenos y viejos tiempos**

**Ellos nunca volverán de nuevo.**

**(Vine a jugar) vine a jugar ya pagué mis deudas**

**Supongo un tenías un sueño pero no se va a salvar**

**(Vine a jugar) estoy aquí para quedarme **

**Mejor salgan de mi camino.**

**¡Vine a jugar!**

**Estoy aquí para quedarme así que apártate de mi camino**

**¡Vine a jugar!**

**Fin de canción.**

* * *

**Valla capítulo, sí que fue bastante largo este episodio, pero tenía que contar mucho aquí en este episodio. **

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**Ninja Britten 11: sobre Shinonome y Joan ambos siguen en duda, ya que como has leído en este capítulo el joven mexicano ha empezado a sentir un gran afecto por Tsukumo, además con su padre tendrá cosas más difíciles, pasa el Pack :v, espero que hallas disfrutado el quinto capítulo y te encuentres bien Nakama.**

**RinMakoto: cómo viste en esta segunda parte del partido, la experiencia de los chicos hizo que ganaran el partido, además eran más jugadores experimentados, aún que más adelante habrá más partidos, espero que hallas disfrutado el quinto capítulo y te encuentres bien Nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11, y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	6. Se aproxima evento

**Hola aqui**** el redentor 777, en este capítulo habrá momentos y trama romántica.**

**Sé que subo episodios el sábado, pero decidí subirlo antes debido a que me sobro mucho tempo y también por qué ya tenía el fic terminado y decidí subirlo inmediatamente.**

**NO SE PREOCUPEN, subiré el capítulo 7 el sábado como es debido, este es el 6 y lo subí hoy, por lo que aquellos que pensaron que no iba a subir capítulo el sábado pues aquí tiene la respuesta.**

**Otra cosa este humor es mexicano, el capítulo tendrá algunas escenas serán algo de humor de doble sentido, así que pues si les rompí un poco la cabeza pueden culparme :p.**

**Hay muchos comentarios míos muy randoms en entre paréntesis.**

**Sin más que decir empecemos.**

* * *

**Opening.**

**David Bisbal, Knaan, waving flag solo español.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Danos vida daños fuego, que nos lleve a lo alto**

**Campeones convertidos o vencidos pero unidos a intentarlo**

**En las calles muchas manos levantadas celebrando**

**Una fiesta sin descanso los paises como hermanos**

**Canta une tu voz, grita fuerte y que estuche el sol**

**El partido ya va comenzar todo juntos vamos a ganar unidos.**

**Seremos grandes seremos fuertes somos un pueblo**

**bandera de libertad**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va,**

**que viene y que va que viene y que…**

**Seremos grandes seremos fuertes somos un pueblo**

**bandera de libertad**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va,**

**que viene y que va que viene y que va.**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va,**

**que viene y que va que viene y que Oh, Oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

* * *

Después de unos días Tsubasa al haber ido con el doctor, confirmó que no fue nada grave el golpe y que podía seguir con su entrenamiento diario, de echo la peli jengibre al escuchar eso estaría bastante alegre.

-oigan muchachos, tengo algo que contarles-dijo Yasmina sonriendo.

-ah, ¿sí que cosa?-por alguna razón Hibiki fue el que había preguntado.

Ese día estaban en la cancha de futbol de la academia Satogama, la academia no cierra los fines de semana para estudiantes activos de la academia, además los muchachos se habían topado con el uno al otro ese día.

-ya que llevamos un mes conociéndonos, no creen que lo mejor será que nos contemos así cosas vergonzosas de nosotros-al escuchar eso los chicos estarían incómodos por la pregunta que hizo el chico.

-que dices suena estupido eso-dijo Hibiki.

-si, además para que quieres saber cosas incomodad de nosotros-dijo Kudo.

-bueno, hay que ser más estrecha la amistad-

-más estrecho te vamos a dejar el culo si sigues diciendo tonterías-dijo Joan quien en ese momento tenía su vello facial crecido a un día pero era bastante notable, los chicos a excepción de Yasmina se empezarían a reír.

-muy buena esa-dijo Kudo dándole cinco a Joan.

-de todos aquí, nunca pensé que serías tú el que me traicionarías-dijo el peli rosa dolido falsamente y poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-si claro como sea, vallamos a los salones haber si podemos conseguir algo de las máquinas (**a máquinas me refiero a las que dan papas, refrescos y dulces**)-

Los chicos al escuchar la idea de Kushida asistirían obviamente Yasmina le dijo a Joan que si le pagaba su parte y el aceptaría sin negarle.

La razón por la que estaban en la cancha era por qué las chicas ese día no tenían ganas de hacer práctica ya que era un día de descanso, los chicos al leer el mensaje de los horarios por parte de Suzuki ellos decidieron descansar y por obras del destino (A**al chile, más bien fue obra del autor :D**) se toparon con el uno al otro.

Al llegar a su piso caminaron para la primera maquina, pero en eso mirarían que la presidenta salía de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-valla, ¿hasta en los fines de semanas trabaja aquí presidenta?-dijo sorprendido Kudo.

-si, últimamente ha habido bastantes movimientos este semestre, además el festival cultural de Satogama será dentro de muy poco tiempo-

-¿festival cultural?-dijo el único que no era japonés.

-ah, sí cierto, no sabes de esto, es donde los alumnos empiezan a hacer actividades por grupos o aveces los clubes, también sirve para atraer más alumnos-

-oh, muy sorprendente, esas cosa nunca existían en México o el tiempo que estuve en los Estados Unidos-

-así es, la academia tiene como planes el abrir las puertas a alumnos de diferentes academias para que el siguiente semestre halla una mayor cantidad de alumnos-

-perfecto, entonces haremos un plan de cómo atraer más personas a la academia-dijo el peli negro sonriendo.

-¿acaso planeas el de…?-

-así es Hibiki-dijo el peli negro-hablare con Arihara de inmediato-

El chico se iría de inmediato con su celular afuera de las instalaciones.

-esos dos son muy parecidos en cierta forma-dijo Yasmina.

-concuerdo contigo-dijo Hibiki.

-presidenta, no quiere que cargue eso, se ve bastante pesado-dijo mientras agarraba las hojas que traía ella y era una gran torre.

-gracias Fabregas-san, ponlo encima del casillero-dijo la presidenta mientras guiaba al chico-¿por cierto y esa barba?-

-ah, me sale desde los 14 años, pero me la quito ya que me da miedo de que me saquen del instituto por ella-

-no está prohibido el uso de ella-

-oh-

**Después de unos minutos.**

Kudo al tener bastante resistencia y velocidad llegaría a la casa de los Arihara, de echo el chico traba aire ya que corrió casi cinco kilómetros desde la academia hasta la casa de la peli jengibre (**la neta no sé dónde y cuánto tiempo se dura para llegar de la casa de Tsubasa hasta Satogama :v**), el joven se arreglaría la corbata(**si en fin de semana y usando el uniforme de la academia papu**) y tocaría el timbre.

En eso escucho un par de pasos y un golpe fuerte en el suelo y un gemido de dolor de parte de nuestra protagonista, el chico trato de no reírse debido a que se vería mal riéndose de una chica y más de su capitana de equipo.

En eso la puerta se abriría y se asomaría una Tsubasa algo somnolienta.

-eh…Arihara-san-dijo Kudo al verla con las greñas de afuera.

-eh…Miyamoto-san-dijo ella un poco más despierta pero sacudiendo se los ojos con sus manos en puño-¿Qué haces aquí?-

**En la academia.**

Los chicos seguían esperando a que llegara el peli negro, sin embargo estos se aburrieron y empezaron a jugar penales, accidentalmente Yasmina al patear el balón le dio en los huevos a Joan y el al recuperarse le hizo una bolita la cual tanto Hibiki y Kushida con un poco más de confianza se tiraron encima del peli rosa de uno a cada uno.

Después de la tremenda bolita y asfixiamte que le dieron al peli rosado se sentarían en las bancas de la cancha de soccer con sus manos en su mentón.

-oigan, ¿sabe que sería genial ahora?-dijo Kushida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hibiki.

-estudiar un poco-dijo el senpai sacando sus apuntes mientras salia humo negro de su boca y entrando en modo akuma.

-olvídalo, además estudiar todo el día te mata compadre, aprende de los latinos, trabajamos duros y tenemos tiempo libre-dijo el único no japonés.

-entonces, ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre Joan?-preguntó Hibiki.

-ayudo a mi papa en el que hacer de la casa o veces vamos a limpiar la cabañita-

-¿te toma todo el día eso?-dijo Yasmina y Joan negaría-amigo, yo pensé que sería el típico sujeto que se ligaría a todas-

En eso Joan miraría de reojo a su amigo y compañero de clases, también alguno de los chicos miraron a Yasmina.

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-bueno, poniéndolo de un lado, se sabe que los latinos son bastante ligadores con las chicas o los chicas hablando de las chicas-dijo leyendo un artículo relacionado en su celular.

-bueno…no te voy a negar que estoy interesado en salir con chicas sabes-dijo Joan.

-¿hablas en serio?-dijo Hibiki sorprendido.

-sabía que regresaría el viejo Joan-dijo palmeando su espalda-bien, vallamos a ligar chiquitas-

El chico iba a replicar que si por qué no se ponían algo de ropa decente ya que iban con uniforme, sin embargo le valió maiz al peli rosa y sacó a Joan de la academia.

-¿le decimos a los demás?-

-no, será mejor dejarlos, si Shinonome-san y Kurashiki-senpai se enteran van a asesinar a ambos, además Tsukumo-senpai se entristecería-

-Tsukumo-san triste, ¿por que?-dijo Kushida.

-¿no te has dado cuenta enserio?-el peli negro de mirada penetrante negaría sacando un suspiro de parte del peli humo-olvídalo, lo sabrás con él tiempo-

**residencia Arihara**

Mientras tanto Kudo y Tsubasa estaban en la habitación del a chica y sentados en la mesita que la chica tenía en su habitación, sin embargo la habían cambiado por un Kotatsu al estar ya en épocas de invierno.

-ya veo-dijo la peli jengibre ya no con sus greñas y bien peinada-entonces el festival cultural ya se está acercando-

-quería comentártelo debido a que podríamos hacer algo para atraer más alumnos o alumnas al club de baseball de Satogama y así aumentar más el número de nuestro equipo-

-suena buena idea-dijo Tsubasa-será mejor avisarle a los chicos para reunirnos-

-estábamos ya en la academia reuniros los chicos y yo, al enterarnos del festival cultural decidí decírtelo-

-ya veo, pero sabes…dijo mientras jugaba un poco con su cabello.

-¿que?...-

-es la primera vez…que…estoy sola en mi habitación con un chico-

Kudo al escuchar eso sus mejillas se encendieron (**las mejillas no solamente se encendieron también está mierda XD**) al escuchar lo que la peli jengibre le había dicho.

-A…Arihara-san, ¿de qué estás hablándo?-dijo el chico y la chica también se ruborizaría.

-lo siento, no sabía que más decir o cómo continuar una conversación-dijo ella.

-eh, no importa, ¿por cierto hace calor?-(**hace calor eh 7u7)**.

-ti…tienes razon-dijo ella tratando de apagar el Kotatsu mientras buscaba el interruptor-que raro el interruptor no es tan grueso-

-e…esa es mi pierna Arihara-san-(**que pensaron que estaba agarrando eh :D**).

-ah, ¡lo siento!-dijo mientras miraba que en la mesa estaba el control que regulaba la temperatura del kotatsu.

Kudo al ver que estaba más cercas de él decido entregárselo, pero cuando lo toco apenas Tsubasa puso su mano encima de la del chico, el tacto suave, tibio y también gentil de la chica hizo el la mirara los ojos.

Por su parte la capitana del equipo de baseball de Satogama al tener contacto en la mano del chico también miraría a Kudo, a esos ojos negros que el chico tenía.

-lo…lo siento-ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo apartando la mano del control, Tsubasa se levantó un poco y lo tomaría.

La chica lo reguló un poco para que no estuviera tan termodinámica sin embargo le había bajado completamente, cuando trato de aumentar la temperatura de nuevo noto que no había calor ya.

-aré-diría la chica con confusión-se averió el kotatsu-

El chico al escuchar eso solo sonreiría nervioso.

**En un karaoke.**

Se podía ver a Yasmina y Joan con un par de Gyarus, una de piel bronceada y otra no pero ambas maquilladas y con sus cabellos tiñado de un color no natural (**UN MOMENTO, si las Gyarus usan tinte en su cabello de colores no natural…ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LAS DE SATOGAMA TAMBIÉN LO SON POR QUÉ ESE TIPO DE COLOR DE CABELLO NO ES NATURAL, a excepción de Tsukumo, Kawakita, Nozaki, Arihara y Akane**)

Joan en eso tomo el micrófono para empezar a cantar, sin embargo las que había estaban en japonés y eran japonesas y no conocía alguna hasta que vio un artista que si conocía y puso una canción de inmediato y la canto sin leer.

**Ven a bailar este ritmo bien alegre que va incrementar tu ki.**

**es la cumbia de Gokú de nosotros para tí**

**Kame hame ha, cumbia hame ha.**

**Haz la fusión**

**Juntemos las esferas y pidámosle a Shen Long**

**que sea Mario Castañeda quien doble el peliculón.**

**Kame Hame Ha, cumbia Hame Ha**

**Cañada de de la Cu cu cumbia!**

**Vamos a bailar, esta cumbia bien sabrosa.**

**Makankosapo y el Taiyoken y el Masenko.**

**Y arriba las manos, porque viene el paso de la genkidama**

**El que más baile, más energía manda (Cu cu cumbia)**

**Realidad, la cumbia hoy será.**

**Listo estoy para poder bailar los aplastaré.**

**Y Majin Boo ya convirtió en chocolate a Pepe**

**morenito y sabroso.**

**Cañada de de la Cu cu cumbia!**

**Ven a bailar este ritmo bien alegre que va incrementar tu ki.**

**es la cumbia de Gokú de nosotros para tí**

**Kame Hame Ha, cumbia Hame Ha.**

**Haz la fusión**

**Juntemos las esferas y pidamosle a Shen Long**

**que sea Mario Castañeda quien doble el peliculón**

**Kame Hame Ha, cumbia Hame Ha.**

**(Dedicada pa Ninja Britten 11)**

El chico al finalizar las dos gals aplaudirían y Yasmina estaba encelado, ya que desde el inicio ella no le habían caso al peli rosado y nada más al castaño mexicano.

-no entendí que fue lo que cantaste, pero tienes una voz muy increíble-dijo la gal no bronceada (**es obvio que no iba saber español si con el inglés ya batallan, yo sí de por sí tengo problemas para el español que es mi idioma con ingles menos jajaja**).

-gracias aún así-dijo sentándose y la tal bronceada se acercó al chico.

-oye, ¿tienes novia?-dijo ella.

-eh…no pero hay alguien en el que ya estoy interesado-dijo eso con algo de vergüenza.

Yasmina al escuchar eso último por un lado pensaría en quién podría ser, sin embargo por otro lado pensó que fue bastante tonto decir eso y no aprovechar el momento.

-eh, ¿enserio?, ¿pero esa chica no sabe nada cierto?-dijo la no bronceada.

-no lo sé, es muy difícil saberlo-dijo el chico.

-es una lástima, por cierto ese uniforme nunca lo he visto antes, ¿en qué universidad asistes?-

-uniforme universitario-dijo mirándose-ah esto, no es mi uniforme de preparatoria-

Las dos gals se mirarían y luego reirían.

-ya veo, ¿pero por qué traes el uniforme de preparatoria?-

-por qué voy a preparatoria-dijo respondiendo la pregunta de la gal bronceada.

Ambas al escuchar eso estarían impactada.

-¿este…cuántos años tienes?-

-quince-

Las chicas al escuchar eso jurarían que al policía casi les caía por acto de pedofilia (**son cinco años no son 20 años, no es suggar mommy**).

-eh…¿hablas en serio?-el chico asitiria-pero…¿esa barba?-

-me sale desde el año pasado-dijo acariciando se la cara.

Las chicas se miraron un momento y asistirían, ambas sonreiria y se pegarían al chico.

-dinos, no te importaría salir con chicas cinco años más grandes que tú-dijo la bronceada.

-pues…no me molestaría la verdad-en eso las dos chicas se dieron un cinco.

-bien, ¿a cuál de las dos prefieres?-preguntó dijo la no bronceada.

-pues…ya les dije que hay alguien que me gusta-

-eh…que tiene ella de diferente a nosotras, ¿es más joven que nosotras o qué?-

-bueno, ella es una año más grande que yo-dijo el chico-pero…ella tiene algo diferente, no niego que ustedes lo sean, pero ella es bastante especial para mí-

Las gals pusieron cara decepción al escuchar eso y suspirarían.

Después de unos minutos ambos chivos salieron ya que se les había acabado el tiempo del karaoke, de echo el más decepcionado era Yasmina ya que ellos dos pagaron las bebidas y el karaoke también.

-viejo, esto apesta, pusiste haber aprovechado-dijo el peli rosado.

-sabes que yo soy así, no me gusta sobre pasarme con las chicas-

-pero amigo, eran de universidad, esas onee-san te tenían ganas, pero no, tu vas y les dices que te gusta alguien, como si ya fuera tu novia-

-tranquilízate, solo estás molesto por qué ninguna te hizo caso-

-¡ninguna lo hizo!-dijo molesto y acercándose con lagrimas cómicas a Joan.

-tranquilízate carnal, pareces que vas a suicidarte en cualquier momento-dijo el peli café algo extrañado y además las personas lo veían.

-como sea-dijo alejándose y dando tosesitas-¿Quién es la que te gusta?-

El peli café no dijo nada y miro a un lado contrato a Yasmina.

-no te lo voy a decir-dijo el castaño sin ninguna intención de revelárselo.

-¿vamos a jugar adivina quien?-dijo Yasmina-es una chica-

Cuando el chico miro hacia el lo vio con un rostro bastante sarcástico.

-no, soy puto y me gustan los hombres como tú-(**perdón si se escucha eso muy homofobico, pero es frase de humor mexicano**).

-eh…enserio-dijo el peli rosado con algo de miedo.

-¡no lo soy idiota! ¡Es obvio que es una chica!-Joan respondió mientras le daba un sape o sope (**ya sé que es comida pero en algunas partes también le dicen así**) al peli rosado.

-auch, está bien, perdón-dijo el chico-es de la academia-

-eh…no-dijo el chico pero Yasmina detectó mentira en la voz del chico castaño.

-¿del…club de baseball?-el chico se puso algo sudoroso, a pesar de ser alguien que soportaba el calor además estaba haciendo frío por el otoño.

-eh…está bien, si es del club-dijo Joan algo rendido.

-eh…once posibilidades, ya veo-dijo sonriéndote Yasmina-ya sé quién te gusta-

El castaño se sonrojaría un poco al escuchar eso, sin embargo…

-¡nozaki-san y sus enormes pechos te sedu!-Joan lo callaría dándole una hurracarrana frankesteiner (**movimiento de lucha libre**).

-¡no soy un pervetido como tú!-

En eso Yasmina se recuperaría y ahora tendría un parche en su frente y este se acariciaba.

-enserio, ¿entonces quien?-dijo el chico.

-enserio tiene muy mala memoria-dijo Joan-¿recuerda lo del karaoke?-

El peli Rosa se puso una mano en su mentón y el empezó a recordar.

-¿un año más grande?-dijo a sí mismos-oh, ¿una de las senpais?-

-valla, memoria de pez que tenias, te dio hasta calambre mental por esa Frankesteiner-

-no tuve la culpa, estaba emocionado por saberlo-dijo Yasmina-bueno, ahora que tengo una idea de quienes, hay cuatro que conocemos y son senpais-

-aún que digas su nombre no te lo diré cómo ya dije antes-el peli rosa empezó a molestar al castaño que se ahorraba sus movimientos de tortura para atacar a Yasmina.

**Mientras tanto con Tsubasa y Kudo.**

Ambos chicos estaban temblando de frío, ya que la habitación de la chica era bastante helado, al haber una cobija la chica se había ofrecido en dársela al chico quien se había negado ya que no quería que Tsubasa se enfermara, después de unos minutos Kudo estornudaría.

-¿estas seguro que no quieres taparte Miyamoto-san?-preguntó la peli jengibre.

-eh…no estoy bien Arihara-san-dijo el peli negro.

-pero te vas a resfriar a este paso, ¿no quieres jugar partidos en ese estado?-

El chico al pensar lo que ella dijo tenía parte por un lado, sin embargo, sólo estaba esa cobija, además sería lo mismo, ella se enfermaría si se tapaba el chico.

Sin embargo a la capitana se le ocurrió acercarse a él y dar parte de la cobija a él y ambos estarían tapados en la misma cobija.

El chico sentiría el calor agradable de la frazada, sin embargo el estar pegado a Tsubasa de hombro a hombro y además el agradable aroma a flores que ella emanaba eso causó inquietud de parte del peli negro.

Sin embargo fue toda vía más intensa esa inquietud cuando Tsubasa recargo su cabeza en su hombro, y ella suspiraria.

-tu hombro es tan Agustin de Iturbide Miyamoto-san-

El peli negro no sabía a cómo reaccionar a eso pero…

-Tusbasa ya llegue…-Kawakita había abierto la puerta con un par de dulces en una bolsa, ya que ella había recibido un mensaje de la peli negra sobre lo que Kudo comentó, pero el verlo tan acaramelados a ambos y más a la peli jengibre.

Ambos chicos moraron ala peli negra ahí parada y en expresión de shock, en eso se le caería las bolsas de dulces de su mano al piso.

-¡¿To…Tomo-chi?!, ¡esto no es lo que piensas!-dijo Tubasa separándose de Kudo y el chico también.

-así es Kawakita-san, teníamos frío-

-pe…pero…¿¡por qué no usaron el kotatsu!?-dijo con ojos blancos aún en shock.

-lo averíe-dijo la dueña de la casa(**ya sé que son los padres los dueños, pero no están ahora**)

En eso en unos minutos después de que Tomoe se calmara y entendiera las cosas ella repararía el control de futomaki y también haría que funcionara de nuevo.

-por dios, pensé que estaban en un momento romántico-dijo Tomoe con algo de susto y a la vez decepcionada.

-¿por qué tan decepcionada Tomo-chi-dijo la peli jengibre al notarlo.

-bueno, jamás te he visto interesada en los chicos antes y solamente en el baseball, pensé que al fin tendrías novio-

Tanto Tsubasa y Kudo se sonrojarían al escuchar eso, de echo a los dos le saldrían humo en su cabeza y sus rostro se volvían cada vez más rojos.

-¡Tomo-Chi!-dijo su amiga de la infancia.

-Kawakita-san, ¿de qué estás hablándo?-dijo Kudo.

-valla, no importa, dijeron que estaban planeando sobre lo que podríamos hacer en el festival cultural-dijo la peli negra.

-si, estábamos hablando de eso, también los chicos y yo nos contáctanos y estuvimos de acuerdo-dijo Kudo.

-perfecto, en ese caso será necesario que vengan todos aquí-dijo Tsubasa sacando su celular y Kudo el suyo.

-¿estas segura en invitar a casi trece personas más en tu casa Tsubasa?, ¿no se enojaran tus padres?-dijo ella preocupada.

-no estará bien, además es más divertido cuando todos estamos juntos-dijo ella.

En eso todos recibieron el mensaje del la chica y el chivo respectivamente, en eso todos se dirigieron a la casa de Tsubasa.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Hibiki y Akira, ya que la academia quedaba cercas, al ser algo pequeño la habitación de Tsubasa se fueron a la sala de la casa.

Después llegaron Yuuki, Akane, Waka y Maiko, quienes las cuatro al entrar a la casa de Tsubasa se quitarían sus zapatos y miraron alrededor de la casa.

Seguido de unos minutos después el resto de las de segundo Kana, Yoshimi y Aoi, al igual que las demás también se quitarían los zapatos.

Los últimos en llegar fueron por alguna extraña razón, Daisuke, Ryō quien estaba a lado opuesto del peligrosa ya que esta se sentía más seguro con el mexicano.

Los tres entrarían pero en eso todos se le quedarían mirando a Joan, al sentir la mirada de los demás este tendría su ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué tanto me ven, solo me deje la barba?-dijo el chico.

-no…no es eso-dijo Tsubasa.

-lo que pasa es que…-dijo Kudo también igual.

-¡quitate los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa de alguien!-dijo Shinonome golpeando a Joan en la cabeza (**yo haría la misma cosa en Japón, entrar con calzado a casa de alguien...con huaraches es mejor XD**)

Ahora ya todos descalzo para extrañes de Joan, estarían reunidos los chicos, sin embargo los chicos al sentarse Joan tomó asiento a un lado de Kana quien noto algo en el, no fue su varonil barba si no que…

-como sabrán habrá un festival cultural en la academia Satogama, por lo que hemos ideado un plan, para que se unan más alumnos a nuestro equipo-dijo Tsubasa.

-en ese caso necesitaríamos llamar la antencion-dijo Kudo.

-¿pero como?-dijo Kurashiki-no hay cancha de baseball, en la academia-

-lo sabemos, pero no haremos baseball-dijo Tsubasa, tanto Kudo y Tomoe la mirarían.

-¿Qué, pero eso no fue lo planeado?-dijo Kudo y la peli jengibre saco un enorme cartel.

-ya se Tsubasa, que hay de nuestro plan recién formulado-dijo Tomoe.

En eso la chica de cabello jengibre se subiría a la mesa y tosía un par de veces.

-¡la academia Satogama cerrará sus puertas por tener una escasees de alumnos!, ¡por lo que cerrarán sus puertas al final del semestre!-

Al escuchar eso se mirarían los chicos extrañados.

-¿es cierto eso?-preguntó Suzuki extrañada.

-no, de echo investigue un poco y al perecer si estuvo apunto de cerrar, pero se salvó de cerrar tras incremento del número de alumnos al volverse mixta-dijo Nakano (**solo es teoría mia, quien sabe si es eso 100% real y no fake**).

-además el número de alumnos sigue creciendo-dijo Tsukumo al ser del consejo estudiantil y estar al tanto de ello.

-¿entonces que haremos?-dijo Aoi.

Los chicos regresaron sus miradas a la peli jengibre y ella sacaria un cartel grandote.

-haremos un concierto y seremos School idols para salvar a Satogama de cerrar sus puertas-dijo ella y estarían todas las de Sato dibujadas y vestidas de idols (**aqui es cuando me pregunto ¿que hubeira pasado si Otonokizaka se hubiera vuelto mixta?**)

En eso todos se pondrían grises y estarían totalmente blancos ya que era totalmente absurdo y fuera de lo que pensaban (**no es Love Live Honoka…digo Tsubasa…no la de A-rise**), pero en caso de Daisuke le agradaba la idea de ver a las chicas como idols, en caso de Joan, no tenía idea de que era una School idol o que hacían estas.

-ignorando esa idea-dijo Hibiki seria mente y Tsubasa se aguitaria llendose a un rincón con un aura deprimente en ella-¿Cuál es el plan que idearon ustedes?-

En eso Kudo y Tomoe hablarian.

-el plan que tenemos es el de hacer un partido amistoso una vez más, invitando a alguna academia vecina de aquí, ya tenemos un poco de fama en la academia por lo que podemos invitar a las personas que nos vean-dijo Tomoe.

-de esa forma una vez acabado el festival las personas podrán vernos-dijo Kudo.

-ya veo, pero hay un problema en eso-diría Maiko-¿se supone que el festival es el viernes de esta semana no?-

-si, se suponía que lo haríamos el jueves, pero los alumnos decidieron escoger el viernes para descansar el fin de semana-diría Kana.

-siendo así, eso significa que tenemos 6 días restantes para ver que academia quiere tener un partido contra nosotros-dijo Hibiki.

-ya veo, Nakano-san, ¿alguien ha mandado alguna solicitud o alguna invitación para tener un partidos amistosos?-preguntó esta vez Joan.

-no, cheque esta mañana pero nadie lo ha hecho-dijo ella.

-ya veo, eso significa que tendremos que esperar hasta el jueves o el momento que manden la solicitud-diría Yuuki.

Los chicos al pensar en las dos posibilidades quedarían con más preocupaciones, tenían algo de temor de que sucediera lo mismo que sucedió en el partido de Doroki, la disciplina era primero en Japón después de todo, sin embargo no todos eran iguales o tenían la misma visión como ellos o los demás.

-sin embargo aún hay posibilidades de que no manden solicitud para enfrentarnos-dijo Shinonome y eso hizo que los chicos se vieran algo preocupados.

-tienes razón, en ese caso ¿nosotros podemos enviar una solicitud no?-diría Kudo.

-se supone que si, pero sensei debe de ser la que mande la solicitud al ser la encargada del club-diría Suzuki.

-bien, en se casó le avisaremos a Kakehashi-sensei, mientras tanto debemos entrenar para no oxidarnos y que nos superen-diría Tsubasa.

-bien, entonces damos como concluida la reunión-diría esta vez Hibiki levantándose.

-a descansar ha sido muy productivo este día-diría estirándose Kudo.

-si…muy productivo-dijo Tomoe con algo de picardia en esa frase.

Tanto el peli negro y la capitana del equipo se sonrojarían, los más perspicaces se dieron cuenta del rubor de ambos, los más inocentes como el caso de Akane, Akira, Aoi y Shinonome al no ser tan conviertes del amor o más bien no estar interesados por el momento no se dieron cuenta.

-eh…mejor hablamos en la escuela-dijo Miyamoto algo perverso y saliendo.

-yo le diré a papá que te de consejos-dijo Joan saliendo con el resto dejando a ambos chicos ahí parados y bastante avergonzados.

-eh…este…nos vemos Arihara-san-dijo Kudo.

-si…-dijo ella en voz baja mientras tenía su cabeza abajo, el chico camino hacia la salida para ponerse su calzado-espera-

El chico al escucharla se detendría y volteó hacia ella.

-esto…Miyamoto-san…¿quiero pedirte algo?-diría la peli jengibre mientras jugaba con su cabello-la verdad…ya llevamos un mes conociéndonos cierto…-

-eh…si…¿qué tiene?-dijo el chico.

Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y en cualquier rato, incluso desde que estaba en la secundaria jamás había tenido problemas en hablar con las personas eso incluía a las chicas de su clase, pero era diferente, por qué le sucedía nada más con Arihara.

-me…me sentiría muy honrada de que me llamaras por mi nombre ahora en adelante-dijo o ella, ¿por su nombre?, eso era algo bastante difícil para el peli negro-yo haré lo mismo…Kudo-kun-

El chico al escuchar que lo había llamado por su nombre había sentido algo bastante extraño, mariposas en su estomago (**ah caray, tiene parásitos el vato**), sentía que sus pulmones dejaban de inhalar aire, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sin embargo a pesar de ello, no quería que ella se pusiera triste, realmente se había esforzado en decir su nombre.

-de…de acuerdo…entonces, nos vemos mañana…Tsubasa-dijo el chico saliendo casi corriendo y casi tropezando en la salida.

Ella por su lado al escuchar su nombre se sentía bastante feliz, había conseguido bastante amigos este año, siendo uno de los mejores en su vida.

-se vio muy lindo…diciendo mi nombre-dijo ella mientras subía a su habitación.

Afuera los chicos se separarían para dirigirse a su hogares, sin embargo cierto peli café decía mientras caminaba por la calle.

-pimiento, tomate, cebolla y…¿que más?-dijo deteniéndose-¿que maj era?…¿ah cabron?...a la verga…vamos a preguntarle otra vez a mi GFE-

Al volver se topó con alguien, que nunca pensó que lo estaba siguiendo al estar perdido en sus pensamientos del mandado.

-Kana, ¿sucede algo?-dijo el chico.

La peli negra no respondió y ella se acercaba al chico, podía notar en los ojos de la peli negra en ese rostro sin expresión de sentimientos, algo de…¿enojo?.

-¿que hiciste hoy?, ¿donde estuviste?-preguntó ella cercas del chico quien estaba algo extrañado por la actitud.

-fui a la academia a reunirme con los muchachos, luego Yasmina y yo fuimos al karaoke-dijo el chico, por alguna razón casi todos se llamaban por sus nombres, pero les costaba un poco decir el nombre del peli rosado aún.

-¿karaoke?, ¿estuvieron con alguien más?-

-eh…-el chico peli café se quedaría callado'diablos, esto es bastante extraño'

-¿estuvieron con chicas acaso?-

-¿como lo supiste?-dijo el chico bastante sorprendido.

-tu saco olía a perfume de mujer-dijo ella y el chico se olería notando la fragancia dulce.

-y eso que hoy no me bañe-dijo el y la peli negra no hizo ninguna expresión-si, estuvimos yo y el en el karaoke con unas estudiantes de colegio, ¿¡no hicimos nada si a eso te refieres!?-

La peli negra no dijo nada y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿como te puedo creer?-dijo ella.

El chico al escuchar eso no tenía algo como una prueba de confirmarlo a pesar de que no lo hizo, ya que las dos chicas fueron las que anduvieron muy apegadas a el.

-yo…estoy en realidad interesado en alguien-dijo el joven.

-¿interesado?-

-si…ella fue la razón por la que rechace a ambas a pesar de pero la verdad quisiera conocerla más y que ella a mi-

La peli negra no respondería nada.

-te creo-

-¿en serio?-dijo el chico.

-cuando te conocí supe que no eras del tipo que andaría con cualquiera a diferencia de Yasmina-san, obviamente es normal ponerse nervioso cuando te preguntan algo, sin embargo he notado sinceridad de siempre en ti-

El chico sonrío al escuchar eso.

-sí que eres buena comprendiendo a los demás-dijo el chico mientras la chica daba media vuelta y se retiraba.

-después del partido o del festival, invítame a algún lugar, de preferencia al cine-el chico camino un poco y al capturar las palabras de la chica se detendría.

-un momento-dijo volteando para no ver a la peli negra.

El joven miro a los lados para nada más mirar el atardecer de ese día, de echo el joven se quedó algo extrañado.

-¿cómo supo que era ella?...bueno…al menos nuestros sentimientos son mutuos-dijo el peli café sonriendo-veamos que películas le pueden gustar, tendré que pedirle consejos a Asada, Iwaki-senpais, o a la presidenta-

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Ending.**

**Knaan, waving flag english ver.**

**Give you freedom, give you fire**

**Give you reason, take you higher**

**See the champions take the field now**

**Unify us, make us feel proud**

**In the streets our heads are lifting**

**As we lose our inhibition**

**Celebration it surround us**

**Every nation all around us**

**Singing forever young**

**Singing songs underneath the sun**

**Let's rejoice in the beautiful game**

**And together at the end of the day**

**We all say**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**We all say**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**And everybody will be singing it**

**And we all will be singing it**

**Ah, ahhh, ah.**

* * *

**Este será el ending y él opening de este fic, por esta temporada.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**Ninja Britten 11: si, de echo hace unos pocos días después de subir el capítulo anterior también leí los datos, pero no pude editar el capítulo anterior ya, pero debido a que no sabia de la página no leí las medidas de todas las chicas, pero ahora ya me las se, espero que hallas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres bien Nakama.**

**RinMakoto: si ahora Kudo está desarrollando sentimientos por Tsubasa, van iniciando peor seguirá progresando, lo del sentarse con ellos lo mire en un fic de los primeros que leí peor no me acuerdo del nombre, pero de ahí me inspire, espero que hallas disfrutado el sexto capítulo y te encuentres bien Nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11, y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	7. Festival cultural y el inicio de un reto

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777 con el capítulo 7 del día de esta semana.**

**Habrá un poco de comedia y humor mexicano aún en este episodio pero no tanto como el anterior que subí el miércoles.**

**letras en negritas en dialogos, hablando en español o otro idioma.**

**Empecemos con el fic.**

* * *

**Opening.**

**David Bisbal, Knaan, waving flag solo español.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Danos vida daños fuego, que nos lleve a lo alto**

**Campeones convertidos o vencidos pero unidos a intentarlo**

**En las calles muchas manos levantadas celebrando**

**Una fiesta sin descanso los paises como hermanos**

**Canta une tu voz, grita fuerte y que estuche el sol**

**El partido ya va comenzar todo juntos vamos a ganar unidos.**

**Seremos grandes seremos fuertes somos un pueblo **

**bandera de libertad**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va, **

**que viene y que va que viene y que…**

**Seremos grandes seremos fuertes somos un pueblo **

**bandera de libertad**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va, **

**que viene y que va que viene y que va.**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va, **

**que viene y que va que viene y que Oh, Oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

* * *

Llego el día, de echo a pesar de haber tratado de encontrar algún otro equipo que quisieran enfrentar, la solicitud jamás llegó al correo de la página o incluso kakehashi-sensei nisiquiera pudo contactar a otra academia.

Sin embargo, no todo fue en vano, ya que habían trabajado para ayudar a sus salones para el festival, ya que el hacer el juego de baseball fue una idea aparte al festival cultural que acaban en la tarde.

Tanto casas de terror, como puestos de comida, el club de futbol, judo y entre otros hicieron lo suyo para llamar más a las personas alrededor.

Sin embargo en uno de los salones había una gran fila de chicas de la academia, debido a que este puesto era bastante llamativo.

En la academia Satogama recorrían los pasillos para ver los demás proyectos de los chicos hasta que…

-eh…eso sí que es…extraño-diría Kudo al ver a Joan y a un feliz Yasmina vestidos de mayordomos, solo que el primero ya tenía su vello facial bien delineado y marcado.

-fue idea de este-dijo apuntándole con su pulgar a Yasmina.

-vamos admítelo que fue mejor que la idea que tuviste tu-

-déjame adivinar, ¿tu idea fue algo como el de hacer un evento latino?-diría Hibiki limpiando sus lentes.

-vamos, era mucho mejor que esto, además ya estaba todo calculado-

-¿por quien?-

-pos, por mi padre-diría Joan.

-como sea, queremos ver que están haciendo-dijo Kudo sonriendo.

-Fabregas, Yasmina los clientes los están esperando-diría Shinonome desde adentro y ella se asomaría.

Lo que habían notado es que ella también venía vestida de mayordomo.

-Shinonome-san, disculpa mi imprudencia, ¿eres una chica?-preguntó el peli negro.

-no me digas-dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-bueno…¿por qué no estás usando un traje de maid?-

-de echo le dijimos lo mismo pero, ella se negó a utilizarlo-dijo Joan.

-no solamente eso, aparte si lo hubiera usado los chicos hubieran venido como pervetido alborotado como estos dos-dijo cubriéndose y mirando a sus compañeros de clases.

-no manches, yo que-dijo Joan señalándose.

-como sea amigo, vamos con las chiquillas-dijo Yasmina entrando con Joan quien solamente se encongio de hombros para seguirlo.

-esos dos trabajan mucho-dijo Hibiki-por cierto, ¿por qué le dijiste a Shinonome eso?-

-era curiosidad nada más-dijo Kudo mientras iba llegando hacia los salones de segundo grado.

Al llegar habían visto que había una casa de terror y en la entrada.

-¡hola chicos!, ¡quieren pasar!-dijo Iwaki quien estaba vestida de fantasma japonés y tenía en su cabeza el pañuelo en vez de su gorra de general.

-Iwaki-senpai, no, solo estamos dando un recorrido, las chicas ahora están trabajando-dijo Kudo.

-¿por qué no trabajaron juntos?-dijo la senpai peli mostaza.

-eso es po-antes de que Hibiki acabará, salieron un par de chicas llorando de la casa de terror y también gritando.

Luego de unos segundos ambos vieron cómo había salido Akira en su modo akuma y estaba vestido de…pues de un akuma.

-nada mal, eso son los quincuagésimo grupo que entra y pierde-dijo Iwaki sacando una gran pila de yenes.

-lo que más me sorprende es que sigan viniendo gente-dijo Hibiki con una gota con Kudo al igual que el peli humo.

-Yoshimi-san, esto ya no me está gustando-dijo Akira sin su modo akuma y mirando al suelo.

-tranquilo mi amigo grandulón, aquí viene lo bueno, además Aoi está decansando-dijo la peli mostaza sonriendo y dándole una palmadas en la espalda al peli negro.

-¿Qué tiene Asada-senpai?-dijo Kudo.

-ella también está trabajando en la casa del terror, pero ella se deprimió un poco al ver que todos se asustaban con Akira y no ella-dijo Iwaki.

-ya…ya veo, donde están Tsukumo-senpai y Kurashiki-senpai-dijo Kudo.

-Maiko está con su madre mirando el resto de los proyectos y Tsukumo está con el consejo estudiantil evaluando los proyectos de los salones-diría Iwaki y ella le diría a Akira que se ocultara ya que veían más alumnos-¡bienvenidos sean todos!, ¡el más valiente gana aquí!-

La chica de cabello mostaza seguía animando a los alumnos que pasaban para que hicieran su prueba de valor, los dos chicos decidieron regresar a su salón.

**En la clase de Joan, Yamsina y Ryō.**

-¡Fabregas-san por aquí!-dijo una estudiante de segundo año de cabello tinto y ojos del mismo color llamada Honjo Chikage.

-Yasmina-kun un poco de pocky por aquí-diría una chica de primer año de peli durazno llamada Hanayama Emi.

-en un momento-diría ambos chicos y los dos trabajando inmediatamente.

-esos dos sí que trabajan muy duro, me gustan las personas fuertes-diría una compañera de clases con un peinado de Yakuza llamada Izumida Kyoka.

-si, gracias a que ambos son populares pudimos atraer a varias clientes-dijo otra chica llamada de cabello rojo corto y alta llamada Senba Ayako.

En eso ambos servirían, un te verde y un par de golosinas.

-esto no es comida, pudimos haber echo el puesto de comida latina, hubiera sido mejor-

-no te quejes Joan, solo disfruta-dijo Yasmina dándole a una de las chicas de comer en la boca.

-¡oye, no hagas esas cosas tan vergonzosas!-dijo Shinonome algo roja.

-¿¡se puede dar comida en la boca!?-dijo una de las alumnas algo alegre.

La peli azul azabache al escuchar eso estarían sin palabra hasta que.

-por supuesto-diría inmediatamente Ayako.

Un grito de emoción se escucharía al escuchar esa frase.

-dame un pocky inmediatamente Fabregas-san-el peli café miro algo irritado a las chicas de atrás y no tuvo de otra más que hacerle caso a Honjo-senpai.

-oigan chicas, los chicos de la clase 1-6 nos darán la comida en la boca-una alumna adentro dijo y en eso la cola de espera les valdría y entrarían todas en bola.

-¡esperen a su turno!-diría Shinonome siendo atrapada por la gran ola de chicas, sin embargo los dos chicos se estaban llevando lo peor.

Los dos estaban siendo totalmente acosado y también les estaban arrancando su traje de mayordomo ambos, aun que Yasmina estaba disfrutándolo y bastante, en parte Joan sacó su celular para marcar a su única esperanza.

-¡dejame tocar su barba!-

-¡los extranjeros son muy guapos!, ¡tienen muy bonitos los ojos!-

-¡tienes muy buen trasero!-

-¡que pedo con la ultima!-dijo Joan en voz alta mientras contestaba la persona que había llamado-**¡aquí Moctezuma!, ¡España nos está colonizando de nuevo!, ¡repito!, ¡España nos está colonizando de nuevo!, ¡vengan al salón en trajes de mayordomo de preferencia, solo chicos!, ¡necesitamos refuerzos, AAHHHH!**-

**Salón de Tsubasa clase 1-3.**

En su lado ella habían echo un Maid café, tenían sus ventajas ese salón.

-aquí está su orden amo, ¡ah!-Akane no pudo llevar la orden ya que se había caído.

ella se acaricia y hacia una expresión linda en el suelo haciendo que los chicos tuvieran una sobre dosis de diabetes.

-aquí está su café amo-dijo Yuuki sonriendo pero.

Cuando terminó su frase sus pechos rebotaron ligeramente haciendo que los chicos sangraran.

-este…aquí tiene sus…Yakizoba…o…onii-chan-Waka diría toda roja.

Los chicos al escuchar la palabra se sobre emocionaron.

-su orden está terminada Nya-dijo Nakano haciendo pose de gato.

-aquí está su comida, no, no es como si estuviera preocupado, no quería que tuvieran hambre-

Al escuchar las palabras de Tomoe los chicos estarían algo apenados.

-aquí está sus panqueques, ahora pondré un hechizo-dijo Tsubasa haciendo sus manos en forma de corazón.

En la mesa los demás también hacían lo mismo que ella.

**(Cada una usa un personaje, Nozaki es la onee-san, Ukita la maid torpe, Suzuki la imouto, Nakano la neko, Kawakita la tsundere y Arihara la Idol).**

Como guarda espaldas estaban Kudo y Hibiki quienes por su lado tenían algo de ganas que les sirvieran así las chicas.

-no me digas que no quieres que Arihara te sirva comida vestida de maid-

-verla ya vestida de maid es algo hermoso amigo-dijo el peli negro mirándola y el miraría de reojo a Hibiki-creo que se podría decir lo mismo de ti con Kawakita-san-

-eh, Tomoe-diría el peli negro con su ceja arqueada.

-te ves bastante molesto cuando un le habla como tsundere a un chico, calmado, es un trabajo-dijo el peli negro sonriendo-ignorare que la llamaste a su nombre a secas-

-tú ya llamas a Arihara por su nombre desde el día que fuimos a su casa-dijo Hibiki con los ojos cerrados.

-tranquilo, al menos podemos disfrutarlo un poco-dijo Kudo sonriendo.

En eso el teléfono de Hibiki sonaría y el revisaría que el número era de Joan, en la pantalla del chico decía en Kaijin Mexicano.

Al contestar no ocupo ponérsela en el odio ya que.

-**¡aquí Moctezuma!, ¡España nos está colonizando de nuevo!, ¡repito!, ¡España nos está colonizando de nuevo!, ¡vengan al salón en trajes de mayordomo de preferencia, solo chicos!, ¡necesitamos refuerzos, AAHHHH!**-

La llamada se cortaría ahí y ambos chicos se mirarían, algunos del salón miraron a los dos chicos y las cinco chicas asistirían.

-vallamos al rescate-dijo Kudo saliendo del salón con Hibiki quien empezó a mandar un mensaje de inmediato a algunos chicos de la academia que conocía un poco por el recreo y también por el futbol.

-como supiste español-dijo kudo.

-instuicion masculina-dijo el peli humo.

-bien, vallamos por los trajes de mayordomo entonces-kudo respondio.

-¿dónde sacaremos trajes de mayordomos?-dijo Hibiki.

-no te preocupes, los tome del club de teatro-

-¿los robaste?-

-ahora no es importante, hay que salvar a los demás-dijo Kudo mientras entraban ambos a unos vestidores de chicos.

**minutos despues.**

cuando ambos se cambiaron ahora los dos venian acompañados de un par de chicos se dirigían al salón de Joan.

-me sorprende que ese pervertido sea más famoso-dijo un chico de primer grado.

Tenía estatura baja, cabello corto verde trullo corto y ojos amarillos grandes con brillo, en ese momento estaba vestido de mayordomo.

-tranquilízate hermanito, hay que salvarlos a tiempo-dijo otro chico pero de segundo grado con una voz aguda pero elegante.

Era ligeramente más alto que Joan pero menos que Akira, su cabello a diferencia de su hermano era de color Turquesa y ojos color amarillo pero más pequeños y vestido igual.

-gracias por venir ayudarnos hermanos Haraguchi, les debemos una-dijo Kudo ambos.

-no hay problema, si son chicas o salvar a nuestros amigos haremos ambas cosas-dijo el más bajo de los hermanos.

En eso los cuatro llegaron al salón para ver que aún había un tremendo desastre, tanto Shinonome, Kyoka y Ayako, trataban de separar a las chicas.

-Hongo-senpai, tranquilícese-dijo Kyoka tratando de separación a la peli tinta del mexicano.

-¡no!, hasta hace poco nos hacemos una academia mixta, quiero disfrutan de los ikemen-dijo la chica aferrada.

-lo mismo va para ti, es un pervertido este-dijo Kyoka a la peli durazno.

-lo siento Kyoka-Chan, pero estoy de acuerdo con senpai-diría ella tercamente sin separarse de él y estando aferrado al peli rosado quien disfrutaba de ello.

Los cuatro tendrían gotas animes detrás de sus cabezas al ver eso.

-muy bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-dijo el hermano más joven.

-ni idea, solo improvisen-dijo Kudo entrando con los cuatro.

-ojou-sama, nos permite atenderlos-diría el más grande de los cuatro.

Al escuchar sus voz de príncipe, algunas chicas miraron hacia ellos con los ojos en forma de estrella de cuatro picos y la gran mayoría de ellas se separarían de los dos abusados para atacar a los cuatro aún que ahora eran menor cantidad eran muchas.

-¡ah!, ¡Haraguchi-senpai está aquí!-dijo una de las chicas con ojos de corazón.

-¡Haraguchi-kun se ve bien lindo!-diría una atacando al más bajo con algunas.

-Miyamoto-san tienes muy buenos brazos, será por qué prácticas baseball-dijo una estudiante.

-¡Inoue-san ilústranos a todas por favor!-le dijeron al peli negro.

-disfruten los encantos muchachos-dijo Yasmina.

-por dios, una cosa es estar en esta situación y otra en una parte más calmada-dijo Kudo.

-¿Cuántas son en total?-dijo el más grande de los chicos batallando.

-no lo sabemos, pero hay más chicas que chicos es obvio al ser anteriormente femenina-dijo Hibiki ya sin lentes-¡devuélvanlos!-

En eso alguna de las chicas se pelearon por los lentes del chico, pero estos se rompieron de inmediato al ser jalados y al aplicar mucha fuerza.

-genial, tendré que usar lentes de contacto de nuevo-

-ya me arrepentí chicos, esto no me está gustando-diría el más bajo al ser el objetivo más fácil por no tener la misma fuerza que los demás, aparte tenia algo de miedo a las chicas.

-Shinonome-san, llama a las chicas inmediatamente-dijo Kudo y la chica de cabello azul azabache le encargó a sus compañeros y ella se iría.

-¿oye Fabregas-san?, ¿te llamas Pascua?-

-no…¿Por qué?-

-**¡y estos huevotes!**-dijo una de las chicas en español perfecto tratando de tocar al chico en una parte más íntima.

-¡ok realmente esto es peor que México!, ¡estas cosas jamás suceden allá!-

-Miyamoto-san, ¿van a jugar baseball hoy?-

-más tarde-dijo el peli negro.

-**entonces ¡muéstranos tu bate!**-dijo otra en español tratando esta vez de quitarle en cinturón al peli negro al igual que los demás.

-¡desde cuando todo el mundo aprendio el español!-dijo el plei negro forzando a que no le quitaran su pantalon.

-¡AUXILIO NOS VIOLAN!-gritaron los cinco ya que yamsina se estaba dejando.

**en otro lado.**

En eso el consejo estudiantil había llegado para evaluar el salón de los chicos, pero estaban con el salón de Tsubasa quiene vieron que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

Pero la única que estaba en el consejo estudiantil y formaba parte del club de baseball al notar que faltaban alumnos preguntaría.

-¿Dónde están Miyamoto y Inoue?-

-pues…ellos-dijo Tsubasa peor fue interrumpida por una Shinonome quien había llegado aprisa al lugar y agotada.

-chi…chicas…ayúdennos-dijo ella tomando aire.

No pasó dos minutos y el consejo estudiantil y las de primer grado del club de baseball Satogama habían llegado,mpoe alguna razón también estaba Kurashiki en el lugar.

Después de ver el desastre que estaba pasando comprendieron de inmediato.

Pero en eso las chicas dejaron de atacar a los chicos de inmediatamente al sentir cuatro aura bastantes espeluznantes.

Al voltear miraron a Tsubasa, Tomoe, Tsukumo y Kurashiki en modo yandere, pero la última más bien por las perversidades del peli rosado, las otras tres.

-¡ustedes, que creen que están haciéndo!-dijo Tsukumo con una expresión que jamás había echo en la vida.

-eh…senpai, nosotras sólo-dijo una alumna.

-¡consíganse al suyo!-dijo Tsubasa sacando un cuchillo.

-¡KYAAAAA!-

"En últimas noticias"**(jajaja no se crean, ignoren la escena yandere)**

**Lo que en realidad paso.**

-¡oigan que están haciéndo!-dijo la presidenta y las chicas al escuchar las voz de la máxima autoridad estudiantil miraron con miedo hacia atrás.

-el…consejo estudiantil-dijo una de las alumnas.

Tanto Chikage y Emi dejaron sus puestos de acosadoras y se fueron con Kyoka y Ayako, quienes ellas dos la miraban con toda la culpabilidad a ambas chicas apesar de que la peli roja de cabello corto inicio el alboroto al dejar que les dieran de comer en la boca para tratar de atraer mas clientela.

-las chicas son malas, las chicas son malas, **las chicas son malas**-dijo Kudo con Joan y el menor de los Haraguchi en un rincón y con un charco en ellos de lagrimas.

Mientras que Hibiki y el mayor de lo Haraguchi estaban tranquilos solamente se fueron junto con el consejo estudiantil.

Mientras Yasmina era golpeado por Kurashiki y Shinonome, también por unos cuantos del consejo estudiantil.

-esto es increíble, ¡hicimos mixta la academia para salvarla de su cierre!, ¡acaso quieren que los invitados piensen que somos unas pervertidas y sin educación!-

-¡no fue nuestra culpa!-dijo una alumna.

-¡sí, no se imagina el sufrimiento que llevamos!-siguió otra.

-¡fue muy doloroso ser parte de una academia femenina y sin ningun ikemen a nuestro lado!-

-pero la academia se volvio mixta hace dos años-dijeron los del consejo estudiantil con una gota anime.

-como sea, si lo vuelven hacer, ¡yo misma me encargare de que la vielvan femenina de nuevo y que jamas se haga mixta!-dijo la presidenta en tono amenazante.

-¡presidenta lo sentimos!-dijeron las chicas.

cuando se arreglo todo en unos minutos los chicos tuvieron que cambiarse ya que las prendas habían quedado agujeradas.

-por dios, espero que no vuelva a suceder en la vida-dijo Hibiki-ala otra haganle caso a joan y hagan lo del puesto latino-

-no te quejes yo fui el que sufrió más de todos ustedes-dijo Joan sacando una camiseta con manga larga de la selección mexicana con su apellido en la parte de atrás y un pantalon de mezclilla azul claro.

-lo sentimos mucho, jamás pensamos que te sucedería algo como eso-dijo Kudo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-por cierto, dijeron que jugarían baseball, no-dijo esta vez el más chico de los Haraguchi.

-si, pero no sabemos si lo haremos ya que no han contactado a ningún equipo por el momento-dijo Kudo.

-¡ya no más eso!-tanto, Joan, Kudo y el pequeño Haraguchi gritarían con casi el alma de afuera o como si estuvieran muriéndose al ver como Tsubasa había entrado de la nada sabiendo que era el vestidor de chicos y aún no se cambiaban algunos de los chicos.

-tenemos traumas por su culpa de tu sexo o genero, ¡sal de aquí!-dijo Joan lanzando una cancha que solamente puso atinar a la puerta ya que Tsubasa cerró la puerta de inmediato.

-iremos a terapia mental después de esto-dijo Hibiki.

-cambiémonos rápido y veamos qué es lo que encontró Tusbasa-san-dijo Kudo y los chicos asintieron por lo que se cambiaron rápidamente.

Al terminar de cambiarse los chicos se dirigieron al salón de club de baseball estando todas las chicas presentes a excepción de Tsukumo quien seguía con el consejo estudiantil y también los hermanos Haraguchi.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Hibiki.

-bueno quería ver cómo era el club de baseball-dijo el más chico de los Haraguchi.

-¿ustedes fueron lo que ayudaron cierto?-dijo Shinonome.

Los dos asistirían al mismo tiempo.

-yo soy Souta Haraguchi voy en primer año-dijo el más bajo de los dos.

-yo soy Shinzuke Haraguchi voy en segundo año-dijo el chico, cuando la pequeña Akane escucho ese nombre le vino un recuerdo en su cabeza.

-es un gusto chicos, ¿vendrán a vernos jugar?-dijo Yoshimi.

-por supuesto, queremos saber más del baseball, cuando iba en primaria solía practicar-dijo el chico.

-¿practicabas baseball senpai?-dijo Tomoe.

-si, pero luego tuve que dejarlo ya que quería conocer más de otros deportes-dijo sonriendo.

-es una lastima, por cierto no te interesaría unirte-dijo Tsubasa.

-no podemos obligarlos Arihara-dijo Shinonome.

-eh, pero solo los estoy invitando-dijo la peli jengibre.

Los dos hermanos se verían y asitirian, luego de eso mirarían ala asociación de club de baseball de Satogama.

-vale, pero con una condición-dijo Souta.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Kudo.

-tendrán que derrotar a su rival-dijo Shinzuke sonriendo.

Los chicos se mirarían al escuchar eso y se mirarían, algunos no sabían contra quienes se enfrentarían, pero Tsubasa se levantó sonriente.

-muy bien, lo lograremos-dijo Tsubasa.

Los chicos al escuchar eso también devolvieron el gesto.

-muy bien iremos a la cancha entonces-dijo esta vez Souta delante de su hermano mayor quien se despidió con su mano.

-bien, después de la presentación de ellos y que nos vieras bichis a todos ( bichi=desnudo ), cuál es el equipo rival-preguntó esta vez Hibiki.

-Nakano-san por favor-dijo Tsubasa y la chica asistiría sacando su celular.

-esta es la academia católica Santa María-dijo Nakano.

-¿santa María?, ¿no es la academia de puras chicas donde te enseñan modales y esas cosas?-dijo Aoi algo extrañada.

-así es, pero esta academia es una de las más antigua de Tokio e incluso su equipo femenil fueron de los primeros equipos en crearse-

-oh, son unas veteranas-dijo Akira.

-si, pero por alguna razón es la cuarta vez que tienen un partido amistoso-

-tan pocos, si se supone que es una academia con baseball de alto prestigio, ¿por qué solo han tenido cuatro y no más?-preguntó Shinonome.

-eso es por qué esta academia es bastante exigentes-dijo Nakano-tuvimos que mentir también-

-¿sobre qué?-dijo Kurashiki.

-les dijimos que éramos femenil aún, tuvimos que quitar a los chicos y poner nuestra antigua foto-dijo Tsubasa.

-yo tengo una duda-dijo Joan levantando su mano-¿por que el de mentirles que eran femenil?-

-debido a que consideran a las academias mixtas impuras al entrar a contacto con hombres-dijo Nakano y los chicos se vieron entre ellos.

-¿eh…seguimos sin entender?-dijo Kudo.

-creo que yo ya entendí-dijo Nozaki-creo que a lo que se refieren es que no están acostumbradas al estar al contacto con chicos-

-ah, era eso entonces, significa que no jugaremos esta vez-dijo Kudo.

Pero Yasmina tenía un aura negra y tenía una expresión pervertida.

-carne fresca, carne que no ha sido utilizada, esto es un sueño, ahora creo en dios-tanto Kurashiki y Shinonome golpearon al chico.

-¡no tuviste suficiente con el echo de ser golpeado hace poco!-dijeron ambas enojadas.

-como sea, en ese caso llamaré a mi padre para que cancele el arbitraje-dijo Joan saliendo con su celular pero.

-espera, por qué el señor Fabregas no puede venir de arbitro-preguntó Akane.

-debido a que si ven que mi padre está presente se asustaran, es mejor evitar problemas, Pepe vendrá a animarles-dijo el chico mientras contestaba la llamada y salía.

-muy bien, chicas las dejamos para que se cambien, las esperamos afuera-dijo Kudo saliendo del salón del club.

tanto Hibiki como Akira no se olvidaron de Yasmina para que no hiciera alguna tontería como el hacerse el que no existe y espiar a las chicas.

**Afuera ya y las chicas listas con Tsukumo incluida**

vinieron acompañadas de los cinco chicos pero en eso un carro paso a un lado de ellos.

-**hola plabes**, quieren raite (**un aventón o llevarlos**)-

-**hola papá**, lleva a las chicas y sus cosas a la cancha por favor-dijo Joan mientras mostraba las bolsas ya que ellos se ofrecieron a cargarlas para que no llegarán agotadas.

-¿ustedes?-dijo el señor.

-iremos de preferencia caminando-dijo Kudo.

-bien, póngalas atrás-dijo el señor abriendo la cajuela por los que los muchachos procederían subirían las cosas a la cajuela y las chicas entrarían a la camioneta.

-los veremos allá-dijo Joan cerrando la cajuela y dándole un par de golpes con la palma de la mano a la cajuela haciendo que el carro avanzará.

-bueno caminemos entonces-dijo Kudo.

-hubiéramos ido al carro y de paso cargar a las chicas otra vez-dijo Yasmina y Akira temblaría de miedo entrando en modo akuma.

-mejor no, si el equipo rival nos hubiera visto bajar con ella habría discusión, es mejor evitar peleas-diría Joan.

-por qué lo dices-dijo el peli rosado.

-te lo digo como hombre y como católicos que soy tambien-dijo el peli café poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Después de unos minutos los muchachos llegarían a la cancha de inmediato y verían la camioneta ya estacionada, no sólo eso también un auto bus.

-por dios, vino más gente de la que pensábamos-dijo Akira al ver la multitud ya formada.

-tienen razón, además algunos nisiquiera son padres o estudiantes de Satogama-dijo Hibiki al ver caras desconocidas en el lugar.

En eso los chicos desde donde estaban mirarían a las chicas calentando de inmediato y también al equipo rival.

Su uniforme era una camisa de color beige con un símbolo de Cristo y con el nombre de Santa María en frente en letra latina, el pantalón era de color beige para nada ajustado y flojo.

Al ver como practicaban estaba algo asombrados.

-increíble, conque esto es un equipo veterano-dijo Hibiki.

-si se nota que llevan entrenando mucho-dijo Kudo.

-será reto difícil para las chicas, pero con lo que han entrenado lo lograrán-dijo Joan con confianza a su equipo.

-tienes razón, después de todo ustedes le enseñaron maniobras especiales, ese mes no pasará en vano-dijo Yasmina.

-miren eso-dijo Akira aputando.

-¡que chingados hace mi papa vestido de cura!-dijo Joan.

-acabando la misa, jesus dijo a su discípulos diciendo, tomen y beban todos de el, por qué esta es la valía de mi sangre, sangre de la alianza nueva y enteran, que será entregada por ustedes, hagan esto en comeracion-en eso se empezó a beber el vino.

-no puede ser esto posible papa-dijo su hijo avergonzado y poniendo sus manos en su frente.

-¿lo hizo nada más para beber vino?-dijo Kudo y en eso algunos niños se acercaron al hombre y el saco un par de hostias.

-cuerpo de Cristo-dijo dándole una a uno de los niños y así.

-¡papa deja de darle el cuerpo y sangre de Cristo a los niños no católicos!-dijo el peli café dirigiéndose al hombre para detenerlo.

Unos minutos más tardes las chicas estarían mirándose frente a frente.

-me llamo Rika Anjou, capitana del club de baseball de la preparatoria católica de Santa María-dijo una chica hermosa de cabello color negro con fleco tapando su frente y ojos azul marino, una auténtica belleza clásica japonesa.

-me llamo Tsubasa Arihara, capitana del club de baseball de Satogama-dijo la peli jengibre.

-¡saludase!-dijo una de las árbitros y de echo todas eran mujeres, los equipos hicieron reverencias.

-¡bien comencemos!-dijo la árbitro.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Ending.**

**Knaan, waving flag english ver.**

**Give you freedom, give you fire**

**Give you reason, take you higher**

**See the champions take the field now**

**Unify us, make us feel proud**

**In the streets our heads are lifting**

**As we lose our inhibition**

**Celebration it surround us**

**Every nation all around us**

**Singing forever young**

**Singing songs underneath the sun**

**Let's rejoice in the beautiful game**

**And together at the end of the day**

**We all say**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**We all say**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**And everybody will be singing it**

**And we all will be singing it**

* * *

**Descripción de O'C.**

**Nombre: Shinzuke Haraguchi. Edad: 16. Género: Masculino. Cumpleaños: 9 de Agosto.**

**Apariencia**

**Color de pelo: Turquesa. Color de ojos: amarillos. Tez: clara. Altura: 1.80.**

**Shinzuke Haraguchi es un gentil estudiante de segundo grado y hermano mayor de Souta, es considerado para muchas un príncipe y también es famoso en su grado, es gentil y compresible, le gusta ayudar a los demás cuando tienen problema a pesar de que veces falla.**

* * *

**Descripción de O'C.**

**Nombre: Souta Haraguchi. Edad: 15. Género: masculino. Cumpleaños: junio 21.**

**Apariencia**

**Color de pelo: verde trullo. Color de ojos: amarillos. Tez: blanca. Altura: 1.50.**

**Souta Haraguchi es un estudiante de primer año y hermano menor de Shinzuke, a diferencia de su hermano el es muy energético y también le gusta aceptar retos que le ponen o propongan, tiene un complejo con su estatura quedando deprimido por ello, le tiene un poco de miedo a las chicas ya que lo tratan como un niño pequeño.**

**Trivia de este personaje: es dos centímetros más alto de Yoshimi Iwaki.**

* * *

**Descripción de O'C.**

**Nombre: Rika Anjou. Edad: 16. Género: femenino. Academia: preparatoria católica Santa María.**

**Apariencia**

**Color de pelo: negro azabache. Color de ojos: azul marino. Tez: blanca. Altura: 1.60. Medidas: 82-57-86.**

**Rika Anjou es una estudiante de segundo año de su academia, es una típica belleza japonesa, cabello negro largo, porte de princesa, elegante y con una linda voz, sin embargo lo que más odia son los hombres ya que para ella son unos monos sin cerebro y lo que más le gustan son las chicas de todo tipo, en especial las súper atléticas y de cabello corto tipo chico.**

* * *

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**Ninja Britten 11: dedicame la de booyaka 619 de rey mysterio, siendo yo un gran fan de la lucha libre tambien me encanta la cancion que POD le hizo, tomoe lo hare en dos sabados mas o si lo hago rapido otra vez en miercoles, no en este ya que sera el capitulo totalmente de puro partido, sobre los datos no importa te preocupes asi esta bien, tambien Tomoe tiene su enamorado asi es y aqui se confirma, espero que hallas disfrutado del séptimo capítulo y te encuentres bien Nakama.**

**RinMakoto: me alegro que hallas captado el humor mexicano paisa, la relacion sera seria y tendra momentos torpes como en este capitulo, en el anterior y en el siguiente tambien, tanto Kudo como Joan e Hibiki son los personajes masculinos con mas protagonismo despues de todo, pero los demas tendran sus momentos una vez tenga los ultimos O'C creados que en esta primera temporada seran un total de 8 con los ya creados, osea nada mas falta uno, espero que hallas disfrutado el séptimo capítulo y te encuentres bien Nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11, y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	8. 2º partido (leer la advertencia antes)

**Hola a todos aqui el redentor 777 con el capitulo 8.**

**Advertencia.**

**Antes de leer este capítulo, si te gusta el yuri (tú no Ninja Britten 11) si tampoco no me conoces y tampoco el tipo de contenido que subo, que siempre escribo por diversión, si tienes poca tolerancia al humor fuerte o mexicano.**

**POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO REPETIRLO, FAVOR DE ABANDONAR Y NO LEER ESTE EPISODIO.**

**Si encuentro un review de un guest o algún usuario insultando este capítulo, lo voy a borrar nada más, no le voy a responder, no voy a pelearme con ellos por qué no leyeron esto.**

**La razón es por qué tendrá contenido no apto para personas que están en contra de la homofobia o homosexuales, por cierto, yo también estoy en contra de la homofobia, también de la discriminacion y el racismo, (en especial este ultimo) y eso que también soy una persona católica heterosexual, en mi perfil ya he explicado que me gusta el Yuri y he visto un poco de Yaoi siempre y cuando sea interesante el anime y no salgan mamadas.**

**No he escrito Yuri o Yaoi, parejas Chica x Chica o Chico x Chico por qué no soy bueno haciéndolo, además siempre me gusta escribir con O'C incluidos por me me hallo más, he hecho unas excepciones con pocos fics, pero esos fic solo son one-shots.**

**Les explicaré por qué antes de continuar el capítulo de este día.**

**Como sabrán yo subo episodios de este fic cada sábado, pero esta vez decidí subirlo de nuevo otro capítulo el miércoles, cuando sucede eso, siempre subiré dos episodios en una semana, o sea, subiré de nuevo episodio el sábado como corresponde.**

**Bueno espero que los que si hallan leído la advertencia, disculpen la molestia, tenía que hacerlo para que luego no digan que no avise o que soy un homofobico, o por que borre el comentario de esas personas que insultaron.**

**Sigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

**Opening.**

**David Bisbal, Knaan, waving flag solo español.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Danos vida daños fuego, que nos lleve a lo alto**

**Campeones convertidos o vencidos pero unidos a intentarlo**

**En las calles muchas manos levantadas celebrando**

**Una fiesta sin descanso los paises como hermanos**

**Canta une tu voz, grita fuerte y que estuche el sol**

**El partido ya va comenzar todo juntos vamos a ganar unidos.**

**Seremos grandes seremos fuertes somos un pueblo **

**bandera de libertad**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va, **

**que viene y que va que viene y que…**

**Seremos grandes seremos fuertes somos un pueblo **

**bandera de libertad**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va, **

**que viene y que va que viene y que va.**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va, **

**que viene y que va que viene y que Oh, Oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

* * *

**Alineación inicial: **

**Pitcher: Yuuki Nozaki.**

**Primera: Aoi Asada.**

**Segunda: Tomoe Kawakita.**

**Tercera: Akane Ukita.**

**Campo corto: Tsubasa Arihara.**

**izquierdo: Ryō Shinonome.**

**central: Ayaka Nakano.**

**Derecho: Kana Tsukumo.**

**Catcher: Waka Suzuki.**

**Reemplazos, Maiko Kurashiki, Yoshimi Iwaki.**

* * *

Al estar alistadas el equipo que iniciaría sería la academia Santa María, Nozaki estaba entrenando un poco para de esa forma mejorar su lanzada.

-¿Qué es lo que detectas?-dijo Kudo a Hibiki.

-noto un poco de temblor y desvío en su lanzadas, tal ves estén algo nerviosas-dijo el peli humo.

-eso significa que no se sienten cien por cientos listas-dijo Joan temblando.

-¿por qué estas nervioso tambien?-preguntó confundido Shinzuke.

-tengo frío wey-dijo Joan.

-pero por qué estás sudando-

-por qué mi papa es de Aguascalientes (es una ciudad de la Ciudad de México)-en eso Hibiki se face palmearía.

-¿no era de la misma ciudad que tú, de donde juegan los tomateros?-

-era un chiste, capta la atmósfera Kudo-dijo el castaño.

-¿sí pero que te sucede?-dijo Souta.

-este…verán, cuando hable con Kawakita sentí, un aura maligna asechandome-

-debiste haber sido tu-dijo Yasmina a Hibiki quien simplemente se enojo.

-claro que no, nisiquiera supe que hablo con ella-

En eso el castaño miro al chico un rato y luego chasqueo sus dedos haciéndolo en forma de pistola, en eso luego le gritaría emocionado uniéndose Joan.

-cállate, le dices y te mato-

-tranquilo cuate, simplemente pensé que no te importaba el amor-Hibiki solamente cerro sus ojos ya que no traía sus gafas y lentes de contacto si.

-como sea, mientras apoyemos a las chicas-dijo Kudo.

En eso el partido se daría inicio con una jugadora de la academia, Nozaki miraría un poco y también calcularía un poco lo que era el aire del lugar.

Ella lanzó la primera y dio un.

-strike uno-dijo la árbitro.

Nozaki recibiría la bola de parte de Suzuki quien hizo una seña y ella la notaria, por lo que lanzó una recta.

-strike dos-la rubia volvería a tomar la pelota y tomo un par de respiraciones ella.

Después de eso Nozaki lanzaría pero lanzó una curvatura bastante exagerada haciendo que Suzuki tuviera que mover su guante para tomar la bola pero.

-strike tres, out-dijo la arbitra al ver que el swing de la chica no lo detuvo a tiempo.

Los chicos aplaudirían y también los alumnos de Satogama, en caso de los desconocidos miraron algo confundido a al ser personas que no sabían del baseball y algunos nuevos que no eran de la academia y se enteraron del juego.

-Nozaki fue increíble en hace esa curva-dijo Joan.

-a veces en la guerra hacer trampas no es malo-dijo Hibiki quien le dijo que hiciera aveces curvas a propósitos para hacer strikes.

-tienes razón, aparte el ser zurda le da sus ventajas-dijo Kudo.

-yo creo que por ahora es mejor dejar el puntaje a ceros-dijo Kushida.

-pero creo que el problema se viene ahora-dijo Shinzuke.

En eso apareció una chica que media un poco menos que Iwaki, de echo ella se veía bastante tierna e inofensiva, tenía su cabello en doble coletas y esponjosos color rosado como Yasmina, también tenía un buen pecho, pero no tanto como le llegaba a los pies a Tsukumo y las chicas que la superaban, pero mucho menos a Nozaki, algunos al verla solamente pensaron en lo tierna que era la chica.

-es linda-dijo Souta.

-si tienes razón, ¿crees que sea buena?-dijo Shinzuke.

-pues la verdad ve a Iwaki-senpai, Ukita-san y Suzuki-san, no son bastante fuertes de aspectos pero han mejorado bastante-dijo Kudo.

-um…-dijo Joan.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Souta.

-¿eh…chicos?-dijo Hibiki notando y apuntando con su dedo hacia la rubia.

La chica se veía nerviosa, el echo, por qué tenía a una tierna loli en frente de ella y bastante frágil y al parecer tenía problemas para el equilibrio del bate.

-o oh, esto no es bueno-dijo Kudo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿que tiene Nozaki-san?-dijo Shinzuke.

-por lo que nos ha contado Arihara-san sobre el problema de Nozaki-san, fue que al principio se negaba al ser pitcher por qué se sentiría mal en lastimar a alguien, por lo que tener a esa chica en frente de ella despertó ese miedo-dijo Hibiki.

-ok eso sí suena bastante malo-dijo Yasmina-pero esa loli, sí que la arma, pero ya tenemos un equipo con cuatro de ellas-

-¡yasmina!-gritaron Joan, Kudo y Hibiki al chico.

En eso Nozaki se le vería temblorosa y luego lanzaría el primero.

-strike uno-dijo la arbitra y la chica tuvo un swing tardado.

Nozaki agarraría la bola de nuevo y ella estaría algo asustada pero el ver a la chica con esa determinación volvió a lanzar la bola.

-strike dos-

La chica está vez no bateo pero se ocultó un poco ya que pensó que la bola le pegaría pero esta fue recta.

-¡sigue a sí Nozaki-san!-gritaría Kudo.

-¡tu puedes, muéstrales por qué Satogama tiene futuro en el baseball femenino!-dijo Joan.

Hibiki se movió un poco haciéndose el que no los conocía.

-¡Nozaki!, ¡Nozaki!-dirían los chicos.

-¡vamos todos juntos, ¡dame una N!-gritó Joan, y el público diría N.

-¡dame una O!-dijo Souta.

-¡dame una Z!-dijo Shinzuke.

-¡dame una A!-dijo Kudo.

-¡dame una K!-dijo Akira en modo Akuma por vergüenza en gritar pero lo hizo por apoyar al equipo.

-¡dame una chi chi!-dijo Yasmina y algunos hombres dijeron lo mismo, pero en eso Joan, con Kudo e Hibiki dejaron noqueado al peli rosado con un chichón.

-¡dame una I! ¡¿qué dice!?-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-¡NOZAKI!-los chicos gritaron junto con los que apoyaban a Satogama empezaron a aplaudir.

La rubia al ver eso sonreiría y ella se pondría sería y ella lanzaría la bola recta.

Sin embargo la chica logró batear peor se fue bastante arriba, por lo que Suzuki se quitó la máscara de protección y camino lentamente hacia la bola para cacharla.

-strike tres, out-en eso la chica soltó la bola y se agarraría la muñeca.

Ella empezó a mirarse y luego empezó a respirar un poco con moco.

-ahhhh, me rompí la muñeca-eso fue ya que Nozaki lanzó la bola tan rapida y con fuerza y al batear hizo una contra resistencia causando dolor en la chica.

Nozaki se quedaría algo asustara al ver eso y también tendría sus ojos totalmente blancos.

La árbitro miraría la muñeca inmediatamente y la inspeccionaría.

-no es nada, está bien-dijo la mujer.

-¿como lo va estar?-dijo una chica de cabello corto rubio con fleco largo hacia la derecha y lacio, sus ojos eran pequeños y rasgados con nota de elegancia, era alta unos cuantos más centímetros que Nozaki-¿estas bien Okonome?-

-Onee-sama-diria la chica al verla caminar hacia ella y se agacharía hacia su altura mientras tomaba su muñeca, en eso el ambiente se tornó colorido y lleno de flores.

-¿un momento, como chingados es que estamos aquí adentro?-dijo Joan.

-tranquilo, son cosas que suceden en japon-dijo Kudo.

-hijo, ¿será que bebí mucha sangre de Cristo?, por qué veo muchas flores-

-no papa, estás bien-dijo Joan.

-¿mira lo que sucedió? Pero aún así lo hiciste bien-dijo sonriéndole mientras con su mano libre tocaba su rostro.

-Onee-Sama-dijo la llamada Okonome.

Algunas chicas chillarían ante la escena y estas eran las de la escuela católica de Santa María, pero en caso de Satogama les saldrían gotas animes.

-¿creo que ya lo he visto antes?-

-¿maria ha teru sama?-dijo Hibiki.

-¿Maria holic?-dijo Joan.

-valkirie drive Mermaid-en eso los que sabían anime golpearon a Yasmina de nuevo dejándole un segundo chichón.

Las chicas que no eran parte del equipo de Satogama miraba a las de la academia Santa María con desaprobación.

La siguiente en batear seria esa chica que llevaría a la pequeña a la banca a que descansara, Nozaki al notar que esta chica tenía más experiencia miraría a Suzuki.

-todas atrás-tanto Tsukumo, Shinonome y Nozaki hicieron caso.

En eso Nozaki lanzó la bola pero la chica alcanzó a golpear la bola inmediatamente, y lo peor de todo a pesar de la distancia que tomaron las chicas no iba ser suficiente.

-¡no corran, solo gastarán energía!-diría Kudo y las jardineras hicieron caso al ver que iba a home run.

La chica empezó a tener una gran ovación por parte de ambos inchas (admiradores), de echo eso hizo que las chicas de la academia visitante se emocionaran.

-Sakura-oneesama es increíble-dijo una chica.

-si, nadie haría un home run como ese-diría otra chica.

-Santa María, gracias por traer a Yukari oneesama al mundo-dijo una rezando.

En eso una de las de Satogama siendo esta una chica de cabello verde lacio y ojos morados llamada Hiiragi Kotoha.

-nadie rebasa los home run de alguno de las chicas y menos menos los chicos-en eso algunos chicos sudarían al escuchar eso.

Eso es debido a que acordaron no decir que había chicos en el equipo, si lo hacían o se enteraban de esto se iba a cancelar todo el partido, inmediatamente les hicieron seña a las chicas sobre ello quienes miraron confundida.

En eso vieron como las chicas de Santamaría empezaron a sacar un aura negra.

-¿no se supone que están de lado de dios?-dijo el señor Fabregas a su hijo.

-¿no lo sé?-

-¡como se atreven a insultar a Onee-sama y compararla con los apestosos chicos!-

Más de uno de los chicos de Satogama se sintieron insultados, pero decidieron aguantarse para evitar problemas.

-¡si, como pueden hacer eso!-diría la loli de cabello esponjoso.

-eh…chicas cálmense-dijo Kudo.

-si, no es para tanto-dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡como no!-dijeron algunas de las chicas.

-si…si quieren pueden sentarse con nosotros-dijo Shinzuka amablemente.

-¿enserio?, ¡kya son lo máximo!-dijo la peli melocotón llamada Hanayama Emi.

En eso se sentarían alado de alguno de ellos o solamente haciéndoles compañía.

-¿¡por qué lo hiciste!?-dijo Hibiki en voz baja y cuchicheada a su senpai.

-era la única forma de que dejaran de pelearse-dijo Shinzuke.

-yo estoy muy feliz-dijo Yasmina con alguna de las chicas pero estas estaba algo apartadas de él pero el peli rosado no se quejó.

-no te molesta cierto-dijo al peli vino llamada Honjo Chikage sentada aún lado y pegada a Joan mismo quien la miro con ojos completamente blancos y redondos.

-no para nada-dijo muy natural'¡aun no olvido que hace pocas horas traste de desnudarme!'

En eso sabrían que ahora tenían desventaja de puntos, las chicas miraron como también Nozaki se notaba un poco desesperada.

-tranquila Yuuki-san-solo tranquilízate, imagina que son fantasmas-dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro llamada Shiina Yukari

Nozaki al escucharla asistiría y vendría la siguiente bateadora.

-valla, jugabas baseball Shiina-san-preguntó sorprendido Kudo.

-si, pero desde que entre a Satogama deje de jugarlo-

-ya veo, igual yo-dijo Shinzuke.

-strike tres cambio-dijo la árbitro.

En eso las de Satogama se fueron a alistar y Kudo con Akira Joan y Hibiki trajeron las bebidas de todas las chicas, aún que lo hicieron caí escondidas para que no vieran las de la academia vístante, pero parecían no prestarles atención.

-esto es algo no muy bueno, tal parece que si siguen conservando el nivel de prestigio-dijo Kudo.

-tienes razón, ese home run nos agarro a todas de sopresa-dijo Nozaki bebiendo de la suya.

En eso Joan le entregaría su agua a Kana.

-gracias-dijo ella y el chico solo sonrió-¿Qué opinas de ellas?-

-debo admitir que yo también hubiera bajado mi guardia, pero ver eso realmente me dejo sin palabras-dijo el castaño.

-Nozaki un consejo, a la siguiente lanza la pelota hacia lado opuesto de tu mano buena-dijo Hibiki y ella asistió.

Después de eso se prepararían las de Satogama a batear, la pítcher sería la capitana Rika.

-no te preocupes cariño no voy a lastimarte-dijo la chica de cabello negro guiñando un ojo y la pequeña Akane no supo a que se refirió ese coqueto guiño.

-es mejor que no lo sepa ¿cierto?-dijo Hibiki y todos los chicos y chicas asistirían.

En eso la chica lanzó la primera pero Akane dio en la pelota apenas.

-foul ball-dando strike primero.

La segunda que lanzó Akane nisiquiera hizo el swing.

-primera bola-dijo la árbitro.

En eso Suzuki al igual que Kudo se dieron cuenta y el chico hizo una seña a la chica de ojos verdes y cabello azul quien asistiría, ella hizo la misma seña a Akane quien asistiría al verla.

En eso Rika lanzó la bola y Akane le daría con lo que se pudiera y ella de inmediato correría hacia la primera base, pero en eso miro hacia dónde iba la bola y la jardinera central atrapó la bola muy rápido y ella la lanzó hacia la primera base.

-out-declaró la arbitra.

-valla, son muy rápidas también-dijo sorprendida Asada.

-muy bien en ese caso tendremos que seguí la estrategia hasta logra la, quien seguirá-dijo Suzuki y la que levanto la mano fue Tsukumo.

-¿estás segura de hacer eso Tsukumo-senpai?-

-si necesitamos empatar creo que es lo mejor-dijo ella y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

En eso Tsukumo se pondría para batear y algo extraño notarían todos en la capitana del equipo rival, de echo hasta se atrevió a preguntar Tsubasa.

-¿por qué Anjou-san se ve asi?-

La chica de cabello negro lacio tenía sus ojos azules ahora con un par de corazones, también tenía un aura rosada alrededor de ella y babeaba un poco también, tenía sus manos en su rostro y también la que tenía enguatada aún.

-¡kya! es un tipo desinteresada y combinado con un chico, es increíble, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Tsukumo Kana de segundo año, es un gusto-dijo ella como siempre sin mostrar emoción y sin molestarle la expresión de la chica.

-¡kya!, hasta el nombre es genial-dijo ella-¿te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotras después del partido?-

-oye se supone que después de esto, la tenía que invitar al cine-dijo Joan pero tanto Kudo como Hibiki lo bajaron antes de que siguiera protestando.

-kyaaa, invitaste a Tsukumo-san al cine-dijo una peli negra en una cola de caballo de segundo año llamada Tsukahara Shizuku.

-eh…-dijo Joan al ver que se le chispoteo.

En eso Kana tomó su posición y la peli negra esperaba su respuesta.

-muy bien, hagamos esto-dijo ella apuntando hacia Tsukumo-si ganó saldrás conmigo-

La chica peli negra al escuchar la propuesta dijo.

-está bien-dijo ella.

Cuando Joan escucho eso casi lloraba y su padre le acariciaba su cabeza mientras lo abrazaba.

-Kana se volverá chica Yuri y no me amará por ser hombre-

-ya hijo, hay muchos peces en el agua-dijo el señor sonriendo mientras consolaba a su hijo.

-muy bien a la verga, si Satogama pierde me transformare-dijo el con lágrimas de sangre.

-¡No!-gritaron los chicos con las chicas.

-estás bien como chico-dijo inmediatamente Hibiki.

-de echo no creo que sea necesario que te hagas chica-dijo Yasmina asustado siendo el que más mío se le notaba.

-si, además-dijo Hongo mientras pegaba su cuerpo hacia el castaño y más su pecho-si Tsukumo-san te deja yo puedo estar contigo-

-eh, creo que mejor retiro lo dicho-el resto suspiraría de alivio.

En eso las dos peli negra estarían frente a frente una mirando con una sonrisa coqueta y otra con una expresión a cero.

El primer lanzamiento fue con muchas ganas de echo dio inmediatamente en el strike.

-strike uno-

-valla, es muy veloz-dijo soprendida Kurashiki con Nozaki.

-creo que la llaman en su equipo "Lily la mano del placer"-dijo Nozaki y algunas chicas tenían una gota anime en su nuca pensando en otra cosa.

-mano del placer, por qué ese nombre-dijo Akane.

-si, tiene razón Ukita-Chan por qué ese apodo tan raro-dijo Asada con su labios de gato.

-hay Akane y Aoi, como no van a saber, se refiere a-antes de que Iwaki hablara le taparían la boca a la peli mostaza animadora.

-¡que haces aquí, se supone que tanto tú y Kurashiki-senpai son Coah de bases-dijo Nozaki roja por qué casi le salía lo que iba a decir la senpai de baja estatura mandándola así antigua posición.

Lo siguiente fue otro strike sin embargo al ver eso algunas estaban preocupada debido a Tsukumo era una de las mejores del equipo al ser una jugadora muy completa.

Después de eso la peli azul se la iría los labios y sonreiría.

-hoy cenare muy bien-dijo lanzándola la bola.

-¡pegale con todos los ovarios que tienes!-dijo Joan en su idioma natal, algunos miraron extraños ya que no sabían que dijo, siendo el único que entendería su padre.

En eso Tsukumo tomaría impulso gritando.

-¡golpe del dragón!-cuando golpeó la bola ella vio lo lejos que la mando y las jardineras iban hacia ella.

De inmediato Kurashiki le dijo a la peli negra que corriera y ella de inmediato empezó a correr.

La peli roja sonreiría ante esto, a pesar de que ambas no se llevaban bien al principio empezaron a agradarse bastante con el tiempo.

La jardinera agarro la bola y miro hacia atrás para lanzar la bola.

-¡vamos Tsukumo corre si alcanzas!-dijo Iwaki en eso la peli negra se barrería y el guante toco el pie de la chica sin embargo.

-¡safe!-dijo la arbitra ya que el pie de Kana tocó primero la base.

-¡bien echo Tsukumo-san!-dijo muy feliz Tsubasa.

-¡buena esa!-gritaron los chicos y las estudiantes de Satogama desde su posición, la peli negra miraría a Joan quien saludó con la mano y ella también con su expresión a cero.

-¡lo hiciste por él verdad!-Iwaki dijo mientras le daba un par de codazos a la chica.

-si-dijo mientras miraba a toda el equipo-pero también por el equipo-dijo ella mirando a la peli mostaza.

Iwaki sonreiría también a lo que ella había dicho.

En eso la que pasaría sería Shinonome quien se puso de inmediato a batear.

-¡kya!, una tipo serio-Shinonome tendría debajo del párpado inferior izquierdo unas líneas negras y una expresión asustada.

-¡no te preocupes Shinonome solo batea!-dijo Tsubasa.

-si, tú puedes Shinonome-san-dijo Tomoe.

En eso lanzó Rika la bola.

-strike uno-

En eso Rika le tiro desde lejos un beso y salió un corazón.

-ah cabron, ¿también se puede hacer eso?-dijo el señor Fabregas.

La peli azul azabache al ver eso estaría más asustada y ella en eso bateó el corazón que salió hacia home run pero.

-strike dos-dijo la arbitra ya que Rika lanzó la bola cuando lanzó el corazón.

-no puedo-dijo shinonome y en eso se acercó de inmediato Kudo a susurrarle algo a Nakano.

-¿estas seguro que servirá?-dijo la reportera.

-más que servir lo logrará, ahora grítalo-dijo mientras regresaba y Nakano dijo.

-¡oye Shinonome-san!-la chica volteó hacia Nakano-¡imagina que yasmina-kun se está robando tus bragas!-

Cuando grito eso se creo un tremendo silencio incómodo y las de Santamaría gritarían asustadas ya con lágrimas.

-¡son seres repugnantes!-

-¡todos los hombres son iguales!-

-¡me voy a quedar embarazada!-

-hombre, te pasas neta-dijo Shinzuke al peli rosado.

-¡pero no hice nada ahora!-dijo en defensa Yasmina.

Rika al escuchar eso tenía el cuerpo totalmente blanco y sus ojos también, pero ella negaría.

-no importa, alguien más en mi colección-dijo lanzando la bola.

-omae wa mou shindeiru-dijo Shinonome.

-nani-dijo Rika y los ojos de la bateadora actual tenían fuego y ella batearía tan fuerte que mandó la bola casi a home run pero no llegaría.

-agárrenla-dijo Rika y en eso la jardinera central que era la más cercana iría hacia la bola.

En eso Tsukumo llegó rápidamente a home y esta vez Shinonome corria como si fuera un demonio mucho más tenebroso que Akira cuando se ponía nervioso, lo peor de todo es que no había soltado el bate.

-esto está muy OOC (fuera del personaje o por sus iniciales en inglés Out Of Character), nunca pensé que la más tranquila y sería se pusiera asi-dijo Kudo.

-enserio amigo, tendrás que irte o te matará al no saber qué es realidad o ficion-recomendó Hibiki y Yasmina salió corriendo.

En eso cuando lanzó la jardinera quien fue nada más y menos que Sakura y ella con todas sus fuerzas lanzó la bola hacia la base de home pero Shinonome levantó una cortina de humo antes de que lo viera pero aún así fue safe.

-muy bien Shinonom-antes de que continuará Tsubasa ella subió la colina para simplemente moler a batazos a Yasmina pero el señor Fabregas la detuvo.

-calmada niña-dijo el señor forcejando.

-¡suélteme voy a romperle la madre a ese pervertido!-

-sus primeras palabras en español no fueron muy bonitas-dijo Joan con una gota.

-¡era mentira niña, era mentira!-en eso Shinonome regresó a ella misma y el señor Fabregas la soltaría.

-eh…¿que me paso?-dijo Shinonome confundida.

-que bueno que no tuve hijas-dijo el señor.

-si, fuimos cinco varones incluyéndome-dijo Joan.

En eso la siguiente fue Tsubasa en pasar pero.

-¡Kya!, ¡es Kosaka Honoka del grupo Muse! (no sé cómo se escribe la u del grupo)-

La peli jengibre al escuchar eso estaría paralizada.

-ahora que lo dice…tiene parecido-dijo Hibiki.

-¡claro que no Tsubasa es única!-dijo Kudo-ella es más alta, atlética, jamás se rinde, una gran capitana, Kosaka-san no tiene esos méritos-

Tsubasa al escuchar al peli negro sonreiría pero algunas no escucharon más que las estudiantes de Satogama y las de Santamaría.

-¡kya que romántico!-dijo una castaña clara de coletas hacia adelante llamada Naoe Tayu.

-¡me gustaría ten un hombre así!-dijo una peli blanca de cabello corto con un moño rojo llamada Asahina Iroha.

-hm, hombres son una escoria-dijo una alumna de Santa María.

-si, no hacen nada más que fijarse en el cuerpo y luego nos tiran como si fuéramos objetos-dijo otra alumna.

-mm, ¿de que están hablando?-dijo levantándose una peli morada corto, de ojos amarillos llamada Sakagi Mei.

-no nos escuchaste, deberían unirse a nuestro bando-dijo una alumna tomando a una chica de la mano y regresando el ambiente colorido.

-¡girls love!-dijo una chica mientras miraba a los ojos a otra.

Las de Satogama tenían un aura deprimente.

-este…creo que cada una a sus gustos, ¿no?-dijo Ayako.

-para nada, por cierto, eres mi tipo-dijo una de ellas acercándose y la peli roja de corte tomboy asustada se alejó caminado a su compañero de clases extranjero.

-esto no se pondrá muy bueno-dijo Kudo.

-si, solo significa una cosa cuando pasa esto-dijo Shinzuke.

-¡Chicas!-dijo Hongo liderando a todas las de Satogama-mostrémosle el sentirse una mujer de verdad-

-eso me dolió ami a pesar de que no somos chicas-dijo Akira nervioso.

-si, nos duele por qué nos están usando-dijo Joan con alguna de ellas-¡no nos ataquen de nuevo por favor!-

-por favor te lo pagaré con servicio extra-dijo con una mirada tierna una pelirroja de coletas y ojos rojos llamada Agatsuma Sora a Kudo quien se puso algo rojo.

-¿dime cariño?, ¿quieres la cena?, ¿un baño? o acaso ¿a-mi?-dijo una chica bronceada parecida a Hibiki de idolmaster llamada Akino Komugi a al peli humo de lentes que de echo se romperían sus lentes de contacto en ese momento (auch).

-me gustan los tipos fuertes y musculosos como tu senpai, te gustaría subirte a mi moto-dijo una peli azul con peinado de Jojo bizarre aventure llamada Izumida Kyoka a Kushida quien se puso nervioso.

-eres muy tierno, se mi hermanito menor-dijo Tsukahara a Souta abrazándolo.

-¡ayúdame aniki!-dijo Souta.

-lo siento otouto-dijo Shinzuke con una poderosa Hiragi.

-¡me caigo!-dijo Ayako tropezando con una roca pero Joan la atraparía con una de sus manos a su muñeca y la otra en la cintura sonrojándose ambos.

-aprendan-dijo Honjo Chikage orgullosa.

-y tú qué no hiciste nada-dijo una de las de Santa María y la peli vino vio a alguien.

-¿quieres ser mi onii-Chan?-dijo ella agrando a un chico quien se quedó confundido y más al ver al resto de los varemos en su situación a excepción del señor Fabregas quien se encerro en su camioneta y Yasmina ya que no estaba ahora.

En eso Suzuki miro arriba y ella estaría algo extrañada.

-¿qué pasa Suzuki-Chan?-

-¿que hace Honjo-senpai agarrada de mi hermano?-dijo ella.

Ken Suzuki** (el nombre lo tome por qué en los subtítulos del anime cuando Waka llama a su hermano en el capítulo dos salía como nombre Ken)** simplemente sonrío nervioso y saludo.

-por dios, se supone que deben actuar como una academia femenil no como mixta-dijo una alumna y los chivos susurraron a las chicas de que por nada del mundo se les escapara.

-estamos hartas de eso, tantos años siendo una escuela femenil es muy horrible-dijo Hiragi.

-él no poder ver pectorales y bíceps es muy triste-dijo Sakagi.

-suenas como pervertida-dijeron todos los chicos.

-aún que s mejor decir eso que parezca verdad-dijo esta vez el señor Fabregas mirando desde la ventana abierta del coche.

-por dios, siguen abrazando a esos simios y actuando tan indecente mente, les pegaran la apeste-dijo una de Santamaría.

-ustedes son las que apestan-dijo Honjo.

En eso se crearía un tremendo campo de batalla y Joan y su padre no preguntaron más.

-¡que viva el Yuri!-dijo al ataque Santamaría.

-¡que viva lo mixto!-dijo Satogama soltando a los chicos.

En eso las chicas se agarrarían a greñudas y golpes algunas.

-¿qué diablos está sucediendo?-dijo Tsubasa distraída pero Rika lanzó la bola pero la chica peli jengibre sonrío y ella batearía inmediato.

-¡que una finta!-dijo la peli negra y la campo corto no alcanzó a atrapar la bola tocando el suelo, Tsubasa se detuvo en la segunda base por Kurashiki.

-oigan, ¡dejen de pelear!-dijo Tsubasa.

-no se preocupen, nosotras las separaremos-dijo Kudo.

-no me toques o te demando por acoso sexual, maldito cerdo-una chica de Santamaría le dijo a Hibiki quien simplemente apartó a Hanayama Mei y Akino Komugi.

El hermano de Suzuki también ayudó a los muchacho a esto.

-no me toques simio-dijo una dándole una bofetada a Joan y luego grito-su barba se siente como vellos p &#%*-

-fingiré no haber escuchado eso-dijo Shinzuke y los demás dijeron lo mismo o asitirian.

En eso lograron apartar a las chicas a duras apenas aún que la multitud le echaba leña al fuego para que siguieran peleándose.

-el autor de este fic va a ser demandado por homofobia-dijo Kudo.

-es estupido sabes, además ya lo advirtió al principio, después de todo escribe y nos creó por pura diversión, siempre lo dice, hasta en su perfil lo tiene escrito-dijo Hibiki.

-out cambio-dijo la árbitro cuando Nakano al batear fue cachada su bola en el aire.

Pasaron entradas tras entrada, de echo hubo momentos claves en el partido.

La segunda vuelta Shinonome saltó tan alto que evitó que se fuera a home run una de las bolas, también cuando Suzuki ponchó a una jugadora que trato de robar base a la segunda y se la dio a Tomoe.

Cuando llegó la tercera Santa María dio dos Carreras y una de ellas fue Rika quien le tiro un beso a Suzuki quien simplemente se asusto.

Los cánticos de partes de Satogama aumentaron para que de esa manera se motivaran las chicas.

La cuarta fue cuando Suzuki dio un ligero toque, pero cuando una de las de Santamaría trato de capturarla pero ella alcanzó a llegar, en la misma entrada llegaron a casa llena con Suzuki, Akane y Tsukumo, Shinonome alcanzó a golpear y de echo ella bateo hacia la pequeña Okonome quien no pudo agarrar la bola, lo peor fue que Sakura al ver eso se molestó bastante, como resultado las de Satogama empataron en esa entrada.

En la quinta no hubo nada irrelevante y quedo a la misma puntaje con Satogama 3-3 Santamaría.

La sexta se veían algo abogadas las chicas, por lo que Nozaki cambió con Kurashiki como pitcher y Nakano de jardinera a Iwaki.

En esa misma entrada Satogama se adelantó con tres ya que Kudo le dijo a Tsubasa que en esa entrada ella batearía en un punto ciego que Joan miro, ella y el equipo hizo caso al aviso, además de que Hibiki le dijo que lanzará un par des linderos a Sakura quien se veía molesta y así daría strike out inmediatos.

En la séptima Santamaría hizo dos entradas y Satogama se quedó en ninguna.

ya en la octava entrada los chicos miraron el marcador.

-vamos ganado por una entrada-dijo Kudo.

-tienen que seguir así, si lo hacen ganaran-dijo Souta.

-ya no can una estrategia mejor-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-¿eh por qué lo dicen?-dijo Shinzuke.

-no lo notaron, la entrada anterior fue un excelente ejemplo, Santa María se le nota que tiene buena visión para que no les sirvan las cosas dos veces-Ken Suzuki dijo.

-ya veo-dijo Souta al universitario.

-ok chicos reúnanse-dijo Kudo a Hibiki, Joan y a Ken.

Santamaría se pondría para estar lista en batear, en eso Kurashiki miro que Sakura era la que batearía, la chica aplicó un slinder pero.

-primera bola-Sakura no batearía.

La peli roja al ver una seña de Hibiki asistiría, al lanzarla con curvatura Sakura batearía y dando en el blanco, en eso la chica correría y la bola aterrizó en frente de Iwaki quien al ver que la chica ya estaba en segunda base con Tomoe decidió lanzarla hacia Kurashiki.

La siguiente fue otra jugadora y Kurashiki dio los tres strikes eliminándola.

-va muy bien Kurashiki-dijo Akira.

-se nota que han hecho un buen trabajo-dijo Ken.

-eh, ¿como lo supiste?-dijo kudo.

-Waka es buena para hacer régimen de entrenamientos, pero ella no podría aprender cosas tan avanzadas como las que ustedes idearon en su planes-dijo Ken.

-ya veo, con que era eso-dijo Yasmina apareciendo y asustando a algunos.

-strike tres ponchado-en eso pasaría ahora la siguiente jugadora.

De echo Kurashiki lanzó la bola hacia Tomoe dirigiendo el guante la base y Sakura.

-out, cambio-

-¡que fue eso!-dijo Sakura a la árbitro.

-te quedaste parada y te poncharon-Sakura pisó el suelo un par de veces.

-gracias Suzuki-san-la peli roja le dijo a la catcher ya que le hizo una seña.

-no hay problema, mire que se distrajo muy fácilmente-dijo Suzuki.

Después de eso se preparó Satogama para batear y mando mensaje los chicos a las chicas y ellas asistiría.

La siguiente en batear fue Iwaki quien se veía sonriente.

-ahora que lo veo, todas son a mi gusto-las de Satogama simplemente miraron con miedo-me las comeré a todas una vez que ganemos.

-eh, ¿son canivales?-dijo Aoi.

-algo así-dijo Nozaki con una gota anime.

-strike tres ponchada-gritó la árbitro y Iwaki se frustraría.

La siguiente en batear fue Kurashiki quien al batear no sólo mando la pelota a volar, si no que también su falda se levanto algo y dejo ver los shorts ajustados de la peli roja.

-Rika a primera base-la chica despertó de su fantasía y ella cachearía la bola mientras llego a primera base.

-out-

-fue increíble-dijo Rika.

-¿porque te sangra la nariz?-dijo Okonome.

-se llaman fosas nasales-dijo Yasmina.

-no importa aún así fue increíble-dijo un chico random.

-¿Por qué están sangrando también ustedes?, es más, ¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Hibiki con una gota y un par de parches en eso ojos que se caerían ahora teniendo el chico los lentes.

Kurashiki ignoraría eso y se fue hacia las demás.

En eso la siguiente en pasar fue Suzuki, ella trató de dar un toque pero inmediatamente la atraparían.

-out cambio-

-La novena entrada llego-dijo Kudo.

-oigan ese fue el plan por qué realmente apesta-dijo Yasmina.

-tranquilo, sigue observando-dijo sonriendo Joan.

Las de Santa María se prepararían para jugar ahora, de echo la que inició fue la mismísima capitana quien ya sabía que era bueno para batear y no sólo de pítcher.

La peli roja calculo y lanzó las bolas en una misma dirección pero Suzuki las agarraba.

-bola cuatro pase a primera base-eso dejó Rika confundida.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Yasmina.

-ya lo verás-dijo Hibiki.

En eso pasó otra chica y ella también quedó parada, sin embargo se repitió.

-bola cuatro, pase-ahora había dos bases ocupadas.

-chicos, hay dos en las bases, si llega a pasar a home, las chicas tendrán que remontar en la novena que les toca a ella-

-aún no tranquilo ya lo verás ahora-dijo Ken.

En eso pasó la siguiente bateadora y Kurashiki lanzó la bola.

-strike uno-

En eso las dos chicas de la bases estuvieron extrañadas,mal peli roja volteo atrás y las dos estaban algo extrañadas, ellas pensaban que la peli roja lanzaría la bola alguna de las dos bases como la otra vez, pero en eso.

-strike dos-dijo la árbitro.

-¡batea la bola ya!-dijo Rika a la bateadora de ese momento.

En eso Kurashiki lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la zona de strike.

-vamos que sirva, que sirva, que sirva-dijo Kudo.

-que batee hacia allá, por favor-dijo Joan.

En eso la bola se acercaba hacia el guante de Suzuki Waka pero en eso el bate pego hacia la bola y se fe hacia el centro a una velocidad media.

-¡atrapala Tsubasa!-dijo Kudo y la peli jengibre grito.

-¡todo el mundo, denme su energía!-dijo con las dos manos arribas y una de ellas atrapó la bola y cerraría el guante para que no se callera.

-¡out!-gritó la árbitro.

Las dos chicas al ver que habían atrapado la bola maldijeron, cercas de Tsubasa estaba su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Tomo-chií, sujeta la bola por favor-

-no sé de qué me estás hablando Tsubasa-

-rápido o Rika llegara a la base-dijo la peli jengibre en el aire aún.

-solo tengo que sujetar la bola-dijo Tomoe.

-por favor-dijo lanzándola hacia la peli negra y bajando.

-¡out!-

-¡toma esto Vegeta!, ¡genkidama!-lanzando la bola hacia Aoi atrapando la bola.

-¡out fin del juego!-

**Satogama 6.**

**Santamaría 5.**

-¡que buen triple play!-dijo el señor Fabregas emocionado-me recuerda cuando era joven y jugaba-

-no fue hace mucho eso-dijo Joan recordando cuando su padre era jugador.

-¡viva gano Satogama!-dijo emocionado las chicas de la academia y haciéndole muecas de burlas a las chicas.

-lo logramos nuestro tercer partido ganado-dijo Tsubasa abrazándose con todas las del equipo mientras los chicos miraban-¡oigan bajen también!-

Los chicos sintieron mientras veían que los hermanos los acompañaban.

-¿oigan ustedes no son del equipo?-dijo Yasmina.

-bueno ya lo somos ahora-dijo Shinzuke.

-iban aceptar aún así si perdían las chicas-dijo Hibiki serio.

-¿enserio?-dijo Akira.

-si, ellos querían motivar a las chicas a que jugaran enserio y ganaran el partido, ellas también se preocupan por nosotros-dijo Joan.

-ya veo, ¿entonces ellas jugaron por nosotros?-dijo el peli rosa y asistirían mientras se unían al abrazo, pero cuando lo hicieron se escuchó varios gritos macabros.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo el señor Fabregas asustado.

-por qué…-dijo Okonome atrás de sakura.

-no te preocupes yo te cuidaré-dijo la chica.

-¿no entendemos?-dijo las de Satogama.

-auxilio unos pervertidos están atacando a estas pobres chicas-dijo Rika y las de Satogama mirarían a los chicos.

-eh, es nostalgia, son parte de nuestros equipos-dijo Tsubasa dejando a las de la academia Santamaría sorprendidas.

-¿como es eso posible?-dijo sakura.

-hace dos años que Satogama se volvió academia mixta-dijo esta vez Kudo ya sin impórtales el secreto ya que acabo el partido.

-Mixta…hace dos…años-dijeron asustadas y pausadas las chicas, en eso gritarían desgarradoras mente de nuevo.

-¡no, no, no, no, no, no, no!, esto no puede estar pasando-dijo una de las chicas en el suelo.

-¿por dios el trauma de saber que éramos mixto los dejo asi?-dijo rascándose la cabeza el mismísimo Souta.

-eh…sip, pero a todo, ¿como no se dieron cuenta?-dijo Joan al recordar que en la página decía club mixto.

-este…yo pedo explicárselos-dijo la profesora momoko kakehashi-verán-

**Flash back** **(lo que no se vio del capítulo anterior.)**

La sub directora estaba trabajando en un par de cosas y en ese momento le marcarían.

-preparatoria Satogama buenas tardes-

-buenas tardes hablo con la directora-

-no, ¿pero puedo ayudarle en algo?-dijo la mujer acomodándose los lentes.

-bueno queríamos saber si su academia tenía un equipo de baseball femenil-

-¿baseball femenil?, si por supuesto, ¿quienes hablan?-

-soy la directora de la academia católica Santamaría, queríamos solicitarle un persigo inmediato para que mi niñas tengan un partido con usted-

-eh…no hay problema, de echo esperaban a un rival nos avisó su consejera-

-perfecto, iremos inmediato-

-directora-sama-dijo una voz femenina y en gemidos.

La llamada se cortaría dejando ala subdirectora con una gota.

-por dios el yuri de ahora, sensei, llama a Kakehashi-sensei ahora.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-oh, eso sucedió-dijo Nakano sonriendo ya que le había llegado informaron de la academia también.

-¡muy bien celebremos!-dijo Iwaki y algunos estarían también de acuerdo.

-lo siento chicos yo no jalare esta vez-dijo Joan sorprendiendo a algunos.

-¿por qué no?-dijo Akira.

-bueno…hoy tendré una cita-dijo mirando a Tsukumo.

-oh, lo recuerdo-dijo ella acercándose a él-dejame darme un baño y también cambiarme-

-está bien no hay problema-

-se nos adelantó-dijo Yasmina con un aura deprimente.

-ahora sí estamos de acuerdo contigo-dijo Kudo de la misma manera.

Después de eso todos tomaron caminos diferentes pero.

-¡Tsukumo-san!-la peli negra miro hacia atrás y vio a Rika.

-¡considerelo por favor!, no salga con ese simio pulposo, ve hasta tiene vello en la cara-Joan tendría una gota anime.

La peli negra miro hacia el castaño y luego hacia Rika, la chica hizo una reverencia.

-lo siento mucho, pero ya quede hace tiempo en salir con el, además yo sé lo pedí-Rika al escuchar eso se le había salido el alma de la boca callendo al suelo.

-¡Rika-sama!-dijeron las jugadoras de Santamaría.

La chica camino hacia el castaño.

-sí que sucedieron muchas cosas locas-dijo el chico.

-estoy deacuerdo-dijo Kana-¿Cuál película veremos?-

-¿Qué crees?-dijo el sacando dos boletos-hoy se estrena-

Ella miró el título estaría sorprendía al verlo.

-dragón ball súper el regreso de los universos destruidos-

-es después de la película de broly-dijo el castaño.

-debiste haber gastado una fortuna-

-no te preocupes quería hacer de esto un día inolvidable-dijo Joan sonriendo.

Las chicas superarían al ver esa ecena.

-palabras simples pero gentiles-dijo Aoi.

-yo también quería verla-dijo Tsubasa.

-¿de que película era?-en eso todos los de Satogama miraron a Shinonome.

-¡nunca miraste dragón ball!-dijo sorprendido Kudo.

-¿Qué es dragón ball?-dijo esta vez Kurashiki y ahora las mirarían ambas.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Hibiki.

-ya ven hasta Hibiki sabe que es dragón ball-dijo esta vez Yasmina.

-como sea, me gustaría ir a verla-dijo Tsubasa.

-niños, vamos a festejar tengo una sorpresa-dijo sacando más boletos y dejando a todos los chicos con los ojos brillantes a excepción de Shinonome y Kurashiki.

-¡más boletos para el estreno!-dijo Tomoe.

-así es niños, los llevaré al cine-

-¡eres un gran señor!, ¿por qué no fue mi padre?-dijo Iwaki.

-dejemos a mi hijo a Tsukumo-san solos, vengan-dijo el señor.

-increíble jamás pensé que lo lograríamos-dijo Nozaki emocionada.

-si, fue un gran juego-dijo Akane.

-hay cabron, hay un problema niños-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo esta vez preocupada Shinonome.

-pues…son más ahora-dijo el señor.

-¡no les alcanza los boletos!-dijo esta vez Souta.

-no es eso…bah al Chile, acomódense de nuevo-dijo el señor subiendo a la camioneta.

Al escuchar eso sabían lo que se refería y Yasmina tendría su mirada pervertida de nuevo.

-¡vamos a cargar a las chicas de nuevo!-dijo el peli rosado.

Joan reiría al ver la escena y ambos chicos se fueron a la casa de la peli negra para que se alistara a ir a la cita nocturna.

Mientras tanto alguien caminaba hacia su hogar mientras sonreía.

-¿así que Satogama eh?-

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

**Ending.**

**Knaan, waving flag english ver.**

**Give you freedom, give you fire**

**Give you reason, take you higher**

**See the champions take the field now**

**Unify us, make us feel proud**

**In the streets our heads are lifting**

**As we lose our inhibition**

**Celebration it surround us**

**Every nation all around us**

**Singing forever young**

**Singing songs underneath the sun**

**Let's rejoice in the beautiful game**

**And together at the end of the day**

**We all say**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**We all say**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**And everybody will be singing it**

**And we all will be singing it**

* * *

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: si en el capítulo anterior estaban urgidas, aquí se agarraron a golpes, así es los chicos apoyaron de manera discreta para que se llevarán la victoria también, ahora los hermanos Haraguchi entraron y también el último O'C de esta temporada, espero que hallas disfrutado el 8 capítulo y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: me alegro que te gustara la dedicatoria, lo de mirai nikiki no lo puse por qué imagínate eso en la realidad jajaja, bueno perdió Rika, espero que el capítulo no halla sido…bastante ofensivo, por qué sé que eres escritor y también te gusta el yuri, si hubo algo de molestia me disculpo sinceramente y también con lo del la advertencia del fic, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 8 y te encuentres bien nakama**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11, y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	9. La vida diaria de un estudiante de prepa

**Hola a todos aqui el redentor 777, esta vez vengo con el capitulo 9 de la serie, gracias por ser compresivos en el capitulo pasado, como dije antes una disculpa aquellos que se sintieron ofendidos, solo es un fic para entetenimiento y nada mas.**

**El capitulo lo subi el vierne debido a que mañana sabado que es cuando subo los episodios, voy a estar viajando en carretera por lo que subir episodio en ese momento seria imposible y aparte llegaria bastante agotado.**

**el especial de navidad sera un capitulo corto que subire el 24 de diviembre en la mañana ya que voy a estar de parranda con la familia.**

**bueno sigamos con el capitulo.**

* * *

**Opening.**

**David Bisbal, Knaan, waving flag solo español.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Danos vida daños fuego, que nos lleve a lo alto**

**Campeones convertidos o vencidos pero unidos a intentarlo**

**En las calles muchas manos levantadas celebrando**

**Una fiesta sin descanso los paises como hermanos**

**Canta une tu voz, grita fuerte y que estuche el sol**

**El partido ya va comenzar todo juntos vamos a ganar unidos.**

**Seremos grandes seremos fuertes somos un pueblo**

**bandera de libertad**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va,**

**que viene y que va que viene y que…**

**Seremos grandes seremos fuertes somos un pueblo**

**bandera de libertad**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va,**

**que viene y que va que viene y que va.**

**Que viene y que va, que viene y que va,**

**que viene y que va que viene y que Oh, Oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**.

* * *

**Sábado durante la mañana.**

A pesar de haber tenido su cita la noche pasada tanto el icono e ídolo mexicano decidió invitar a desayunar a la chica, pesar que no conoce muy bien la ciudad y ella si, pero el se había propuesto en pagarle la comida aún así.

Nervioso pero listo para ellos y bien cambiado para que dé esa forma lo mirara con un estilo diferente a que siempre trajera el uniforme.

Vistiendo una polo negra, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y unos tenis negros, a pesar de que el calzado era informal el resto no tanto en sí.

El chico en eso estaría en frente de la casa de la chica, ayer la acompaño a dejarla, a pesar de que estaba algo lejos de la suya debía hacerlo por la hora, además su padre estaba con el resto del equipo y fue a dejarlos a todo al comprometerse con los padres de los demás chicos.

-calmado compadrito, ya has hablado con ellos anteriormente-se dijo así mismo el castaño mientras pasaba su mano en su cara y barba arreglada por su padre.

En eso el choco tocaría el timbre de la casa.

-si-una amable voz femenina llamaría.

-um…¿esta Tsukumo Kana?-

-¿eh?, ¿quien habla?-preguntó.

-soy Joan señora Tsukumo-en eso la puerta se abriría.

-buenos días, veo que saldrás de nuevo con Kana-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-eh, si-dijo el chico sonriendo con algo de pena.

-ah, pero que guapo viene, te aseguro que con eso mi hija estará en tus brazos-dijo la mujer mientras miraba al joven.

-hehehe, me alegro escucharlo-dijo sonrojado por el alabó.

-vamos entra, está haciendo frío aquí-la mujer lo invito a pesar de inmediato y luego de eso el chico al entrar se sentaría en la sala.

-espera aquí-dijo ella mientras subía a las escaleras-¡hija tu novio está esperándote!-

El chico quien bebía del te empezó a toser ya que casi se ahogaba, aún no eran novios, pero no evitaba el querer serlo más adelante.

En unos minutos escucharía un par de pasos bajando de las escaleras, el joven miraría ala señora bajar con su hija.

'Wow, se ve increible'ahora su senpai vestía diferente a como hacía normalmente, estaba usando una blusa color blanca de manga corta y semi floja, unos jeans de mezclilla que resaltaban sus curvas bien formadas.

-bueno té la encargo hijo-dijo la señora al joven castaño quien solamente asistió simplemente sin dejar de verla.

Al salir de la casa la mujer estaría bastante emocionada.

-mi hija al fin encontró a un chico lindo con quien salir, pensé que jamás estaría interesada en ellos-reiría un poco luego.

-buenos días-dijo el padre de Tsukumo bajando.

-buenos días cariño, deja te sirvo el desayuno ahora-dijo la mujer.

-espera, creo que mejor hablemos con Kana, últimamente ha actuado diferente-dijo el señor.

-nuestra hija se acaba de ir a su cita cariño-el señor al escuchar eso se exaltó un poco.

-¡que estás bromeando!-dijo el mientras caminaba ala salida pero la mujer lo detuvo.

-ni lo sueñes, no arruinarás su cita con nuestro futuro yerno-

-¿yerno cual yerno?, anoche por culpa de ese irresponsable llego tarde a casa, además como sabremos que sus calificaciones pueden ser afectadas por eso-la mujer suspiraria por eso, su marido realmente era tan celoso con su hija.

-ya le permitimos estar en ese club de baseball y conoce a ese chico, que además su padre es un ridiculo, lo peor de todo este caso nisiquiera es japonés-

-el choque de cultura que hay en todo el mundo es cosa del pasado, aparte ¿que tiene de malo que no sea japonés el chico?-

-¿que tal si se lleva a nuestra hija a su país?-

-pues que lo haga, si ella es feliz nosotros también, debemos pensar en los sentimientos de ella, por favor, no hagas algo de lo que Kana jamás te perdone-la mujer camino a la cocina.

-jamás lo aceptaré-dijo molesto mientras caminaba también hacia la cocina.

**Mientras tanto en una casa.**

Hibiki estaba dormido mientras se movía algo, de echo el chico simplemente ayer en la noche después de la película quedo bastante emocionado al saber que los seis universos destruidos por zeno-sama fueron reconstruidos por el deseo del androide 17.

"Enfrentando a los dioses, con intensidad luchemos no te rindas aún si hay derrotas fuerzas nos dará, reconoce todo tu poder"

-¡quien se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño!-dijo Hibiki tallándose los ojos y colocándose los lentes para ver el celular, su respiración estaba algo agitada y más por el intenso sueño.

Estaba soñando que era parte de dragón ball y que Hibiki era Vegeta por su personalidad y Tomoe bulma por ser algo cariñosa pero a la vez enojona.

En eso Hibiki tiró el celular inmediatamente, pero luego volvería a sonar después de unos pocos segundos de haberlo tirado y tumbarse en la cama.

-¡maldito celular!-dijo luego de ver que todas las llamadas eran de Kudo-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hibiki estoy yendo a tu casa-

-¿para que?-dijo el peli humo.

-no se supone que íbamos a ver de nuevo el maratón de dragón ball súper, además tenemos que hacer el trabajo de ingles también, tanto Kawakita-san y Tsubasa-san ya hicieron sus partes-Hibiki se face palmeo.

-¡mierda lo olvide!-

-qué raro, normalmente serías tú el que me estuvieras regañando por ellos, llamaré a Joan para que nos ayude con el trabajo-

El peli humo gruño al escuchuchar eso.

No pasó unos minutos después de que Kudo llegara a la casa del peli negro siendo muy bienvenido por los padres del muchacho.

Cuando entro a la habitación ordenada del peli humo llegaría sin compañía.

-¿donde está Joan?-dijo Hibiki.

-al parecer se fue con Tsukumo-senpai de nuevo a otra cita-

-realmente ese sujeto es mejor que nosotros a comparación de nosotros-

-¿por qué lo dices?, ¿por qué es gracioso?, ¿por qué tiene unos ojos muy grandes?, ¿por qué tiene una barba prestigiosa?, ¿por qué físicamente se ve imponente?-

-eso y más aún-dijo Hibiki mientras ponía su lap para trabajar en el proyecto.

-tranquilízate Hibiki, al menos ya tienes el ojo echado a alguien no-dijo Kudo.

-¿con quién crees que estás hablándo?-dijo el peli humo molesto.

-me siento mal con respeto a esto, además…no quiero que lo digas tú-el peli humo diría.

Por lo que Kudo gruñó.

-¿si no estás interesado entonces porque pareces estar en el cielo cuando Kawakita-san te habla?-

-oye me llamaste para hacer el proyecto y nada más que eso, aparte hay que acabar antes para ver el maraton-dijo Hibiki.

-vamos, no sea amargado hombre además el proyecto está fácil-

-no sabemos hablar bien el inglés hombre también cuenta la fluidez-dijo Hibiki.

-puesto tienes razón aún así Kawakita y tú nos harían un favorsote a mí y Tsubasa-san, sabes que apesto en inglés-dijo el peli negro sinceramente.

-¿por qué la sigues mencionando?-

-bueno hace mucho que no pasar por esto, bueno más bien unos meses sabes-

-en primer lugar a ti te daba lo mismo, en segundo lugar porque no le has dicho a Arihara sobre tus sentimientos-dijo soltando una carcajada.

-bueno…eso es por qué en estos momentos estamos enfocados en el torneo y en el club-

-Tsukumo-senpai, tampoco parecía estar interesado en eso de las citas y mírala, ahora está con Joan ahora en las calles y sin miedo a mostrarle lo mucho que se quiere no-

-Joan es mexicano, ellos no sienten tanta pena como nosotros-dijo el peli negro.

-Arihara tampoco lo es y mírala feliz de la vida-

-ella es diferente y especial-dijo Kudo.

Hibiki suspiraría, era increíble, a pesar de que ambos se conocieron unos meses después en esa cabaña cuando Hibiki y Kudo asistían a sus antiguas escuelas siempre la pasaban bien, era el tipo de persona que al estar con ella siempre te agradaba a la primera vista, si Joan era un misterio antes por qué el problema al haber personas como él llegan a ser muy envidiados, como sucedió al inicio de clases al enterarse de su antigua situación.

en caso del peli humo era un tema muy complicado para conversar, era muy competitivo y serio por lo que tener temas de conversación con él era muy difícil sin que se llegue a molestar, debido a su personalidad muchos piensan que es bastante aburrido, Kudo el era aparte, el era un chico muy energético pero muy sociable también con las demás personas.

-Tsubasa es así con todos, recuerda lo que dijo una vez Yasmina, las chicas como ellas hay que ser muy obvios para que entiendan lo que sientes hacia ella-

-ya lo sé, pero da miedo de que me rechace-dijo el chico-además eso no suena como Yasmina, parece más bien a alguien cercano,Kawakita-san te lo dijo-

-¿por que la pregunta sobre ella?-

-bueno…alguna chica te tiene que interesar ¿no?-

-¿a qué viene eso?-Kudo se encogió de hombros, no le diría a Hibiki que estaba averiguando que tan lejos estaba la mujer que más apreciaba ahora pero no lo admitía-bueno…-

El peli humo se quitó sus lentes mientras bajaba sus afilados ojos hacia el suelo.

-todavía como que no me olvido de mi ex

Kudo al escuchar eso miraría fijamente al peli humo, cuando ambos estaban en tercero, Hibiki en su academia conoció a una chica con la cual no se llevaba muy bien, de echo ambos peleaban bastante debido a que la actitud seria de Hibiki y el orgullo de la chica siempre chocaban, ambos se conocieron en el equipo de baseball de sus academia, ella era la capitana de las chicas y Hibiki un jugador titular y de los mejores, sin embargo con el tiempo y al ver que ambos tenían aprecio al baseball y ambos tenían la obsesión de ser mejores empezaron a llevarse muy bien, de echo luego de unos meses empezaron a salir ambos.

pero al comenzar el primer año de preparatoria el primer semestre cuando tuvieron el torneo del verano y Hibiki perdió contra la academia Seijo con Kudo incluido la chica lo dejo, debido a que ella dijo que su pareja no podía ser un perdedor, el peli humo le había dicho que estaría siempre por ella en cualquier momento, sin embargo ella niño en medio del estado la relación e incluso las palabras fueron bastante fuertes y duras, después de eso por más que intento ocultarlo toda la academia koketsu se enteraba de ello y Hibiki jamás mostró interés en ninguna otra mujer.

Pero ahora que pensaba Kudo no podía notar ninguna igualdad, Kawakita era muy amable y buena persona, nada orgullosa y también soberbia, mientras su ex novia era bastante soberbia e incluso miraba a todos como inferiores a ella.

-¡no puedo creer que toda vía te guste Kousaka Tsubaki-san!-soltó el peli negro, a diferencia de todos de los amigos de Hibiki en ese entonces, a él le desagradaba Kousaka, de echo la chica miro a Seijo como inferiores en el primer momento incluso al equipo femenil que de echo no tardó ella en incriminar a las chicas y a los chicos del equipo por el problema que tuvieron el año pasado por el entrenador que estaba con una estudiante.

Siempre le daba la impresión de que ella utilizaba a Hibiki nada más para ganar prestigio y nada más beneficio hacia ella, sin embargo algo que sabía era que la chica siempre era bastante estricta y mala, cuando hacían un mínimo error recordaba cómo regañaba al equipo por igual llamándolo jugadores malos y sin talento, el sinceramente preferiría millones de veces a Kawakita sobre a Kousaka, no negaba que era linda, pero Kawakita era mejor como persona y novia también.

Debido a que él sabía que ella no estaría jugando con los corazones de las personas por ahí, además sabía que ella al igual que Tsubasa no tienen experiencia en esto del amor, pero aún así le ayudaría a la chica, ahora hará lo posible para que la cosas entre ambos funcionen.

**En la cita.**

Tanto Joan como Tsukumo estaban desayunando en un lugar que jamás pensó que entraría en su vida, tal ves con alguno de sus amigos o Yamina, estaban en…un maid café.

-estás bien-preguntó Kana mirando al quien estaba desubicándose.

-eh, si estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo riendo y tomando el menú.

-tal ves no hay comida latina pero realmente es bueno este lugar-dijo ella.

-ya veo, como supiste de este lugar por cierto-preguntó el chico.

-tanto Aoi como Yoshimi me mostraron este lugar, debido a que querían quitarme mi timidez por lo que trataron de enfocarme en la sociedad, era algo complicado-

El chico se imaginaria y le saldría una gota anime, en eso recibió una llamada de parte de Kudo.

-¿Qué raro que me llame a este día?-dijo contestando-hola…¿si?...ahora no Kudo estoy con Kana en estos momentos…que hay de el resto, están en la misma, Akira y Haraguchi-senpai están trabajando también en lo suyo…¿mi trabajo? Yo, Yasmina, Shinonome y Senba hicimos equipo por lo ya lo acabamos desde antes…está bien tal vez valla adiós-

El chico colgaría.

-¿el proyecto de ingles cierto?-el asitiria-ya veo, desde que la academia se entero que vendrá maestros de academias de Estados Unidos para realizar intercambios decisión ponerse serios-

-si es una lástima que sea para Estados Unidos, me hubiera gustado que también hubiera intercambios a España, podría conocer un poco del reino que nos colonizó-

-ya veo…¿si te ofrecieran el intercambio lo aceptarías?-dijo ella y Joan negaría.

-no, además me quiero dedicar al baseball, aparte yo ya tengo mi título del dominio del idioma y no quiero jugar en grandes ligas-

-pero es una oportunidad estudiar en el extranjero-

-lo sé y yo ya estudie en el extraño, por años antes de venirme a japon, además echo mucho de menos mis tierras-dijo Joan.

-ya veo…-dijo ella.

Luego de eso les pedirían la orden a ambos y la maid se retiraría.

Ambos comerían de ello y se fui ñ a un parque, donde niños jugaban mientras sus padres vigilaban, se podía ver a uno de ellos jugando al baseball, y Joan reiría un poco, recordando a cuando era niño y su padre con sus hermanos menores y mayores jugando.

-que hay de ti, ¿estudiarías en el extranjero?-dijo el.

-conociendo a mi padre quería que lo haga, pero mi madre quiere que me dedique a algo que me gusta-dijo ella.

-¿como que?-

-quiero ser atleta, pero a la vez quiero enseñar-dijo ella.

-muestra y atleta, suena increíble-dijo el chico-cuando era niño quería ser cantante, pero mi padre siempre decía que cantaba bien, ya sabes cómo son algunos padres y en especial el-

-¿que hay de tu mamá?-el chico al escuchar eso se quedaría callado y bajo un poco su mirada-lo siento, no quise ofenderte-

-no está bien Kana, la verdad es que yo ya no tengo mamá-dijo el joven sonriendo un poco triste peor su voz notaba algo de miedo.

-¿ella…murió?-dijo la chica y el negaría.

-cuando…mi hermano más joven nació y papa jugaba al baseball ella cambio bastante, siempre salía de noche a no sé dónde, siempre nos quedábamos con mi hermano mayor hasta que papa llegaba del entrenamiento…un día ella llegó bastante extraña a casa, con un estado de ebriedad grave, luego de eso empezó a discutir con papa y se armo un escándalo-

-entonces se divorciaron-dijo ella.

-más bien mi madre quería divorciarse de papa, no sabía la razón exacta hasta que cumplí cierta edad, investigue en internet ya que hacía años que no veía a mamá, no tenía idea de cuando se había separado, cuando investigue descubrí que se fue a Francia con otro hombre millonario y con una nueva familia, tal parecía que mama engañaba a papa ya hace tiempo-

La peli negra al escuchar eso sintió tristeza por parte del chico, jamás pensó que tendría tantas complicaciones en su pasado, sabía que el divorcio de los padres de Kurashiki eran algo que dejaron ala pelirroja perjudicada pero esto era algo lejos.

-siento mucho escuchar eso-

-no importa, ella fue una cobarde y también tomó muy mala decisión en dejar a mi padre, que es un gran hombre, a pesar de que se divorciaron le dijo que volviera con el que le perdonaba ya que la fidelidad era algo importante para el-Kana asistiría a lo que él dijo.

-pero ella dijo que le gustaba otro hombre, nisiquiera lucho por nuestras custodias y papa se tuvo que retirar luego para criarnos a todos, aún que pidió ayuda a mis abuelos paternos también-

La chica miro la sonrisa del chico, no era la llamativa que siempre traía, esta una sonrisa triste, podía preciar que realmente se sentía dolido por dentro, sabía que los problemas de los padres debían resolverse entre ellos mismos, pero aún así no dejaba ser doloroso no tener a algún familiar contigo.

-Joan-dijo ella y el chico miro hacia ella, la chica abrazaría al joven mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro-yo estaré por ti siempre, no te preocupes-

El joven levanto sus manos para abrazarla también de regreso, se sentía tan valido ese abrazo.

Además sabía que ella siempre estará ahí para apoyarle, sabía que Kana no le daría la media vuelta y lo abandonaría.

**Con algunas de las chicas.**

Las chicas de primer año al estar desocupadas a diferencia de las de segundo que tenían más trabajo y también el saber que Tsukumo estaba en una cita se fueron a la ciudad a mirar y también reforzar su amistad, a pesar de que Shinonome quería entrenar.

-no seas así Shinonome-san, al menos hay que disfrutar un poco este día-dijo Tsubasa.

-que tenemos que hacer aquí, no hay nada importante que hacer-dijo ella.

-está bien, al menos estamos juntas, aún que no todas-dijo Yuuki.

-eh, es muy malo que Tsukumo-senpai ya tengo a chico-dijo Ayako.

-pero aún no son novios-dijo Tomoe.

-pero, para mí ya parecen serlos-dijo Waka.

-concuerdo con Waka-Chan, ellos dos se han vuelto muy unidos-dijo Tsubasa.

-¿Qué hay de todas ustedes? ¿algún interesado por ahí?-dijo Nakano y todas estuvieron algo avergonzadas.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo con vergüenza Waka.

-¿es necesario responderla?-dijo Shinonome igual.

-vamos no sean tímidas, al menos digan a alguien-dijo la periodista.

-la verdad…yo creo que al que me siento más cercana últimamente es a Kudo-san-las chicas mirarían a la peli jengibre.

-¿espera es una broma?-dijo Shinonome.

-¿por qué lo dicen?-dijo Tsubasa.

-la verdad pensábamos que solamente estabas enamorada y te casarías con el baseball-dijo Tomoe y las chicas reirían de eso.

-Tomochii mala, claro que me casaría algún día, pero también me gusta el baseball-

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Miyamoto-san-dijo Nakano.

-pues…la verdad es muy bueno conmigo y le gustan cosas que a mí también, siento que nos llevaríamos muy bien como pareja-

-wow, que profundo-dijo Nakano mientras lo anotaba.

-¡no lo publiques!-dijo ella tratando de quitarle la nota.

-quien más de ustedes-dijo Nakano.

-yo paso-dijo Shinonome brazos cruzados.

-eh, no se vale, ahora es tu turno por negarte-dijo Nakano.

-¿acaso será yasmina-kun o Fabregas-san?-dijo Tsubasa.

-por qué lo mencionas, Fabregas ya está saliendo con Tsukumo y Yasmina es un pervertido-

-que tiene de malo que sea pervertido, puedes divertirte de maneras diferentes-dijo Nakano y Shinonome casi la mata.

-jamás haría esas cosas-dijo ella.

-pero de esa forma jamás podrás tener hijos Shinonome, quiero conocer a mis sobrinos-dijo Tsubasa y la chica sería se puso colorada.

-tú también no Arihara-dijo Shinonome.

-muy bien, que hay de ti Akane-chan-la pequeña se sonrojaría al escuchar eso.

-um…Yuuki-Chan ya sabe de echo-dijo ella.

-¿eh enserio?-las chicas miraron a la rubia quien estaría algo asustada.

-¿quién es?-dijo Tsubasa y Nakano quienes eran las más interesadas.

-eh, la verdad no se-dijo la rubia-¿me lo habías dicho?-

La chica amante de los gatuno asistiria.

-era cuando nos conocimos, recuerdas que te conté de aquella persona que mire jugar baseball y que admire-en eso Nozaki recordaría.

-ah, si esa vez-dijo ella.

-valla Akane-chan ya tiene a alguien-dijo abrazándola y ella solamente se sorprendió.

-bueno Tomoe-Chan-dijo mirando a la peli negra.

-¿eh?, ¿yo?-

-por su puesto, veo que el amargado de Hibiki se acerca mucho a ti-la peli negra solamente tendría una gota al escuchar eso.

-Hibiki-san es bueno enseñando, también me ayuda mucho en clases-

-pero no sientes nada más aparte de eso-dijo Nakano.

-la verdad…no negaré que es muy guapo…no le digan nada de lo que dije-dijo ella-pero es bastante difícil hablar con él la verdad, peor no niego que es lindo aveces conmigo-

-ya veo, que hay de ti Yuuki-Chan, debes tener a varios pretendientes ahí-dijo señalando sus pechos y la rubia retrocedió.

-¿Qué haces?-

-no es obvio ¿ahora dinos quién?-la rubia se pondría algo penosa.

-¡yasmina-kun!-la rubia se puso morada del miedo.

-¡claro que no!-

-¿entonces quien?-dijo Tomoe intrigada también.

-este…me avergüenza por qué es un gusto…extraño-

-¿que tanto?-dijo esta vez Waka confundía.

-es que…me gustan las cosas lindas…-dijo ella sonrojada.

-¿cosas lindas?, ¿Cómo que?-dijo Tsubasa.

-…Guchi-dijo no tan audible.

-¿eh?-las chicas dijeron al no escuchar.

-¡Haraguchi-kun!-las sería chicas estarían confundidas.

-¿te refieres a senpai?-pregunto Nakano por lo que Nozaki negaría sacando un suspiro de Ukita-¿oh?…¡ah! a eso te referías con lindo, debo admitir que lo es-

-Waka-Chan-dijeron algunas con voz Catalina y mirando a la chica.

-¿eh?, ¿por qué yo?-dijo ella.

-vamos no seas mala, ¿o acaso tienes un brocon fetiche?-la chica se puso roja.

-¡no lo tengo!, no hay nadie-dijo ella.

-está bien, está bien, ahora ¿Ayako?-

-este su nombre empieza con S y su apellido con J-las chicas al escuchar eso estarían confundidas.

-¿Quién?-

-alguien un no conocen-las chicas caerían al suelo al escuchar eso.

**Mientras tanto en la academia Satogama.**

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil Shiho Noumi había estando trabajando bastante, era muy importante el trabajo para esta academia y se esforzaría por ello también, sin embargo no estaba ahí trabajado ya que en ese momento la directora la había llamado.

Cuando ingresó estaba una mujer joven de cabello gris claro y ojos ámbar, ella vestía con un traje formal blanco y falda del mismo color.

-Noumi-san que bueno que llegaste-dijo ella sonriendo.

En la habitación también había alguien más era un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color rojo claros su vestimenta no importaba mucho en el momento.

-él es un nuevo alumno de intercambio, me gustaría que le mostraras la academia porfavor-

-un gusto me llamo Jinguji Shinji, empezare en primer año-dijo el educadamente.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

**Ending.**

**Knaan, waving flag english ver.**

**Give you freedom, give you fire**

**Give you reason, take you higher**

**See the champions take the field now**

**Unify us, make us feel proud**

**In the streets our heads are lifting**

**As we lose our inhibition**

**Celebration it surround us**

**Every nation all around us**

**Singing forever young**

**Singing songs underneath the sun**

**Let's rejoice in the beautiful game**

**And together at the end of the day**

**We all say**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**We all say**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**When I get older, I will be stronger**

**They'll call me freedom**

**Just like a wavin' flag**

**And then it goes back**

**And then it goes**

**And everybody will be singing it**

**And we all will be singing it**

* * *

**Descripción de O'C.**

**Nombre: Shinji Jinguji. Edad: 15. Género: masculino. Cumpleaños: mayo 20.**

**Apariencia**

**Color de pelo: Castaño Claro. Color de ojos: rojos claros. Tez: blanca. Altura: 1.75 cm.**

**hermano gemelo de Sayaka Jinguji y ex estudiante de seijo, junto a Kudo jugaron ambos en el torneo nacional en la academia, la razon por la que decido irse a satigama aun no se sabe hasta el siguiente episodio.**

* * *

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto:aquí se aprecia más sobre los sentimientos, pasado de algunos personajes y el gusto de cada una de las chicas, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 9 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	10. especial de fin de temporada

**Hola aqui el redentor 777 y tambien una feliz noche buena y navidad, este marcara el fin del la primera temporada, por lo aue la segunda sera un trama diferente, el inicio sera el sabado como siempre, quiero dar gracias a todos los lectores y alos aue dejan sus reviews en especial por el apoyo que me han dado, si no me huboera rendido en hacer esta historia.**

**bueno siguiendo con el capitulo.**

**advertencia: los personajes del juego de hachinai no me pertenecen, solo los O'C y la historia.**

* * *

En la cabaña los muchachos estaban reunidos con el señor Fabregas, de echo los chicos estaban divirtiéndose ahora con sus tres nuevos miembros, de echo estaban grabando un video para el consejo estudiantil de cómo son y cosas así.

Sin embargo ellos no estaban al tanto de que los estaban grabando a los chicos, de echo el señor traía la cámara escondida en su bolsillo.

-este lugar es bastante agradable, deberíamos reunirnos más seguido-diría Shinji.

-si, este es nuestro santuario muchachos, lo será hasta el último día de nuestras vidas-dijo Joan con orgullo.

-pero ahora que estamos aquí sin las chicas, se torna aburrido-dijo Yasmina.

-pues dejar de pensar en chicas por favor-dijo el más bajo de los muchachos.

-tranquilo Souta, al menos tiene razón, entre más somos más divertido es-dijo Shinzuke.

-oigan saben que, ¿por qué no jugamos algo?-dijo Kudo.

-que no sea el juego del rey o verdad o reto por favor-dijo Hibiki.

-si, eso da bastante miedo-dijo nervioso Kushida sacando el aura maligna.

-tranquillo Akira, no sucederá nada de eso-diría Shinzuke a Kushida al ser ambos de segundo y conocerse un poco más por el club.

-¿entonces que?-dijo Kudo.

En eso los chicos pensaron en jugar un juego de mesa, pero no tenían ninguno ahí guarado, además quien lo compraría o lo traería.

En eso a Joan se le ocurriría una idea y de echo el chico sonreiria.

-¡ya lo tengo!-dijo el peli castaño-papa ven por favor-

El señor al escuchar el llamado de su hijo llegaría, él le pediría al hombre que se acercara y el cuchichearía en el oído y el hombre reiría.

-ok, ok-dijo sacando su celular.

-todos denle el número de teléfono a mi padre por favor-dijo el peli café algo que algunos se le hizo extraño, en caso de Kudo, Hibiki y Joan ya los tenía, pero el del resto aún no.

Al terminar Hibiki le preguntó al peli café.

-¿para que los números?-

-jugaremos a un juego llamado, ¿Quién es el culpable?-

Los chicos se mirarían extrañados sin embargo el interés no desapareció.

-les explicaré las reglas, le mandaremos dos confesiones a mi papá por mensaje, lo mandaremos y él lo leerá sin decir el nombre de quien lo mando, todos nosotros diremos quien creemos quien fue el que mandó el mensaje, cuando ya tengamos a nuestro posible culpable ya mencionado el verdadero levantara la mano al escuchar el mensaje que mandó respectivamente, si varios de nosotros le atina a quien fue el culpable, esa persona tendrá puntos negativos-

Al escuchar eso los chicos se mirarían extrañados, jamás escucharon algo como ese juego en su vida, era diferente al juego del rey, verdad o reto y otros juegos de Japón, él no decir cosas como quien te gusta o un beso a alguien, les gustó la idea.

Todos los chicos aceptarían y de inmediato le escribirían dos confesiones al padre de Joan.

-muy bien no sabemos cuántas confesiones son en total, papá está listo para la primera ronda-dijo Joan.

Ronda 1.

-hacia dibujos calca en acetato de dragón ball y los vendía en el garage-dijo el padre del peli café y algunos se reirían.

-el que hacía eso era un miserable-dijo Souta y los demás reirían.

Kushida:Kudo

Joan:Kudo

Kudo:Shinzuke

Shinji:Souta

Souta:Kudo

Hibiki:Kudo

Shinzuke:Joan

Yasmina:Joan.

-¡¿quién es el culpable?!-dirían al mismo tiempo y Hibiki levantó la mano.

-¡no mames!-dirían todos al pensar que el no sería.

-¿los vendías en el garage?-diría un extrañado Joan.

-si, yo siempre he sabido dibujar, de echo siempre he querido ser dibujante de niño y con el acetato ya marcaba-

-no sabía eso-dijo sarcásticamente Yasmina.

-si tú me ve diste unos-dijo Kudo empujando a Hibiki.

-bueno, los vendía a 100 yenes-dijo el peli humo.

-¿Cuánto ganaste?-pregunto Shinzuke.

-como 1000 yenes-

Segunda ronda.

-me paró un policía de tránsito, pero me di a la fuga-el señor Fabregas casi se reía cuando leyó eso y los chicos también.

Kushida:Hibiki

Joan:Akira

Kudo:souta

Shinji:Akira

Souta:Yasmina

Hibiki:Kudo

Shinzuke:Joan

Yasmina:Akira.

-¡¿quién es el culpable!?-en eso Kushida levantaría la mano y tanto Joan, Shinzuke y Shinji quienes le atinaron se chocarían los cinco.

-¿pero por qué un tránsito?, ¿ibas manejando?-dijo extrañado Kudo.

-no iba caminando por la calle para ir a mi casa y me senté en un parque cercano de mi casa, en eso un tránsito me hizo una seña de que me quedará ahí y asistiria pero me puse nervioso cuando empezó a hablar en el radio para contactar policías y salí corriendo de ahí-

Los chicos reiría e incluyendo a señor Fabregas.

Tercera Ronda.

-mi primer beso fue a los cuatro años-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-ah caray de seguro el que lo hizo fue con otro hombre jajaja-reiría Joan.

Kushida: Joan

Joan: Yamsnina

Kudo: Joan

Shinji: Yasmina

Souta: Yasmina

Hibiki: Souta

Shinzuke: Souta

Yasmina: Joan

-¡¿quién es el culpable!?-en eso Souta levantó la mano.

-no manches apoco los cuatro años-dijo Yasmina.

-si, como pueden pensar que yo no daría un beso a los cuatro y el si-dijo aputando a Joan.

-bueno él es alto-dijo Kudo.

-mamado-dijo Hibiki.

-muy guapo-dijo Shiniji.

-también apuesto-dijo Kushida.

-está bien, nos escuchamos muy Gays ahí-dijo Joan riendose.

Cuarta ronda.

-comía galletas sopeadas (surmegidas) en agua natural-al escuchar eso los chivos se verían extrañados.

-ah cabron-dijo Hibiki.

Kushida: Shinzuke

Joan: Shinzuke

Kudo: Souta

Shinji: Shinzuke

Souta: Shinji

Hibiki: Yasmina

Shinzuke: Joan

Yasmina: Hibiki.

-¡¿quién es el culpable?!-en eso diría alguien.

-muy buenas estaban las galletas-dijo Shinzuke sacando varías risas-era un día que no había leche en la casa, por lo que decidí usar agua natural y sumergirlas, quedando aguadas, estaban muy buenas, fue como mi gusto culposo-

Quinta ronda.

-hice pipi en el elevador cuatro veces-al escuchar eso se reirían.

-que paso, el incontinente le han de decir-dijo Souta.

Kushida: Kudo

Joan: Hibiki

Kudo: Hibiki

Shinji: Souta

Souta: Shinji

Hibiki: Joan

Shinzuke: Souta

Yasmina: Kudo.

-¡¿quién es el culpable!?-Joan levantaría la mano y todos empujarían al chico mientras reian.

-¿pero como que en un elevador?, ¿te hiciste encima?-dijo Hibiki quien fue el único que adivino a pesar de haber dicho el nombre al azar.

-una vez estuve encerrado todo el día en el elevador meando cuatro veces-los chicos al notar que era broma se reiría.

-no, es que siempre llevaba un termo (donde se lleva bebidas) lleno de agua para un día entero e iba saliendo de prácticas, iba en el camión para donde vivía en ese entonces en Estados Unidos, ¿te acuerdas papa?-

-ah, sí en un complejos de departamentos, siempre eras el último que te dejaban-

-si, aparte yo estando en el camión ya no aguantaba y cuando entre al elevador para tratar de llegar al departamento, orine en la esquina del elevador-

-pero como que cuatro veces-dijo Kudo.

-no lo sé-los chicos se face palmearon mientras reían.

Sexta ronda.

-me bajaron a la novia y llore afuera de la clase de literatura-dijo el señor Fabregas riéndose y los demás también.

Kushida: Yasmina

Joan: Yasmina

Kudo: Yasmina

Shinji: Yasmina

Souta: Yasmina

Hibiki: Yasmina

Shinzuke: Yasmina

Yasmina: Daisuke.

Al auto nombrarse a sí mismo el peli rosa eso causó que fue obvio lo que había dicho.

-estaba en la secundaria, en eso yo y mi novia no estábamos muy bien, llegó otro chico y ella me dejó por el-

-ligando con cualquier chica era obvio que lo iba hacer-dijo Joan.

Séptima ronda.

-casi me ahogaba en un balneario (lugar con muchas piscinas) hasta que llegaron a ayudarme-

Kushida:Souta

Joan:Shinzuke

Kudo:Yasmina

Shinji:Souta

Souta:Yasmina

Hibiki:Souta

Shinzuke:Shinji

Yasmina:Souta

-¡¿quién es el culpable!?-Kudo levantó su mano para sorpresa de todos.

-por dios, pero si eres el más completo en los deportes-dijo Joan.

-sí pero es extraño, nunca me había metido a una alberca en mi vida, me dije que tan difícil puede ser eso, había de esas escaleras y con el agua se veía más cercas, cuando meto el pie sentí que no lo toque y alcance a respirar un poco, sin embargo perdí la conciencia hasta que alguien me saco rápidamente-

-nada mal eh-dijo Hibiki.

Séptima ronda.

-una vez tire mis juguetes a los niños que estaban jugando el la calle-

-ay wey ese bato de seguro lastimo o le descalabro la cabeza a alguien-diría Yasmina.

Kushida:Joan

Joan:Hibiki

Kudo:Yasmina

Shinji:Souta

Souta:Joan

Hibiki:Kudo

Shinzuke:Souta

Yasmina:Joan.

-¡¿quién es el culpable!?-en eso Souta levantó la mano y algunos reirían.

-yo estaba muy muy pequeño-

-más de lo que ya eres-dijo Joan y el chico se molestó algo pero se reirían del comentario.

-como dije antes yo estaba muy pequeño, no me dejaban salir a jugar por qué los niños del vencidario eran más grandes, Shinzuke no jugaba mucho conmigo ya que nos peleábamos siempre en esa edad y no se, me entro como depresión infantil y como que dije "si por qué tengo juguetes si nadie juego conmigo" lance todos los juguetes por la ventana a los niños que estaban jugando por ahí-

-órele banda hay un pendejo lanzando bolo-diría Kudo riéndose.

-en eso llegó papá y me regañaría al verme, después uno por uno fuimos a recoger los juguetes a las casa de los vecinos-

-¿los recuperaste?-diría Shinji.

-si, los padres decían que como era posible que sacaran juguetes de la nada-

Octava ronda.

-en mi infancia me vistieron de niña-al escuchar eso se les vino a la mente una imagen pertubadora y algunos graciosa.

Kushida: Joan

Joan: Shinji

Kudo: Shinji

Shinji: Hibiki

Souta: Yasmina

Hibiki: Kudo

Shinzuke: Joan

Yasmina: Kudo

-¡¿quién es el culpable?!-en eso Shinji levantó la mano y se reirían de él un poco.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?-dijo Shinji a Joan y Kudo.

-aparte de mí y los Haraguchi, eres de los únicos en tener hermanos y aparte gemela-dijo Joan.

-jigunji-san me lo contó en el club-dijo Kudo.

-era cuando teníamos cuatro años, mi hermana llego con un vestido y me dijo "Ponte esto" sin embargo yo me negaba, pero al ser una niña me daba miedo hacerle algo y luego empecé a llorar, mi mama estaba en la cocina y me había escuchado, cuando subió me vio vestido de niña-

Novena ronda.

-escondía detrás de la cama la fruta que mi mama me preparaba por qué me daba asco comerlas-

Kushida: yasmina

Joan: souta

Kudo: souta

Shinji:souta

Souta: Kudo

Hibiki: kudo

Shinzuke:Yasmina.

Yasmina:souta

-¡¿quién fue el culpable!?-Joan levantó la mano y se reirían pero a la vez estarían sorprendidos.

-¿enserio si lo hacías?-dijo Kudo.

-si lo hacía todo el tiempo-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-¿enserio por qué?-dijo Souta.

-antes de que nos separáramos y también cuando Joan era niño, ella nos hacía fruta de cenar, sin embargo Joan en ese entonces de tanto comer fruta a diario desarrollo como el de sentirse asqueado de tanta fruta, siempre que se subía con el plato de fruta lo escondía atrás de la cama-dijo el señor y los demás reirían.

-¿si se entraba la señora?-dijo Shinzuke.

-no, se lo limpiaba antes de que ella limpiara después de eso le decía que me lo dejará para comérmelo yo-

Décima ronda.

-me quede dormido en medio de un examen de matemáticas y el maestro en vez de reprobarme o sacarme del salón, me pego en la cabeza y me sermoneo tanto que me dijo idiota en frente de la clase-

Kushida:Yasmina

Joan:Souta

Kudo:Shinji

Shinji:Souta

Souta:shinji

Hibiki:Kudo

Shinzuke:Yasmina

Yasmina:Souta.

-¡¿quién es el culpable!?-Shinji levantó su mano.

-¿enserio tu?-dijo Shinzuke.

-si, en ese entonces estaba en secundaria, no me importaba tanto estudiar y que estaba enfocado en el baseball nada más, ese día fui a ver un partido de baseball con mis amigos que se alargó bastante y llegue a mi casa tarde, después de ese examen me estaba quedando dormido y el maestro al ver eso me dio un tremendo golpe con la pasta del libro y me llamó tonto-

-al menos te despertó y no te anuló el examen-dijo Joan.

-no estaba copiando, suena lógico-dijo Hibiki.

Décima primera ronda.

-fui repartidor de garrafones de agua-

Kushida:Joan

Joan:Akira

Kudo:Joan

Shinji:Shinzuke

Souta:Joan

Hibiki:Joan

Shinzuke:Shinji

Yasmina:Akira

-¡¿quién es el culpable!?-levantó la mano Akira.

-es lógico no, es el que más fuerte se ve entre nosotros-dijo Joan.

-En vacaciones de verano quiera trabajar y un compañero del instituto se atrevió a ofrecerme un trabajo con un contacto suyo, ahí me veían gritando y vendiendo garrafones, el problema era que me daba miedo y el sujeto me dijo que le gritara para vender-

-creo que suena bien, ¿eso te ayudo a romper tu timidez?-dijo Shinji.

-nada-dijo con su aura oscura.

Décimo segunda ronda.

-le dije a una maestra que me gustaba y ella me dijo que también a ella-

Kushida:yasmina

Joan:Yasmina

Kudo:Yasmina

Shinji:souta

Souta:joan

Hibiki:yamsina

Shinzuke:shinji

Yasmina:Joan

-¡¿quién es el culpable?!-yamsina levantó la mano.

-se escuchaba anectdota de yamsina la verdad-dijo Kudo.

-durante en la secundaria cuando desarrolle como mis gusto a las chicas, en eso una maestra y yo hablamos y ella me dijo que estaba muy guapo y ella me dijo que le gustaba y yo le dije que a ella también me gustaba bastante-

-era joven-el peli rosado asitiria.

Décimo tercera ronda.

-me quitaron las anginas de niño-

Kushida:Joan

Joan:Hibiki

Kudo:Hibiki

Shinji:Hibiki

Souta:Shinzuke

Hibiki:Joan

Shinzuke:Joan

Yasmina:Shinzuke

-¡¿quién es el culpable?!-en eso levantó la mano Shinzuke.

-pues, un día no poda tragar saliva, en eso desperté en el hospital y en ese mismo instante me quitaron las anginas-

Décimo cuarta ronda.

-mi primer amor a los 12 años, me mando a la friend zone-

Kushida: Yasmina

Joan: Yasmina

Kudo: Yasmina

Shinji: Joan

Souta: Shinzuke

Hibiki: Joan

Shinzuke: Shinzuke

Yasmina: Joan.

-¡¿quién es el culpable?!-en eso Hibiki levantó la mano.

-¡no mames!-gritaron todos.

-es que no hablas mucho de ti en los mensajes y se confunden-dijo Kudo.

Décima quinta ronda.

-una vez troné un cohete en clases-

Kushida:Shinzuke

Joan: souta

Kudo: Joan

Shinji: souta

Souta: Hibiki

Hibiki: Joan

Shinzuke: souta

Yasmina: Hibiki.

-¿¡quién es el culpable!?-Souta levantó la mano.

-me acuerdo aún ese día, mamá llegó enojada a la dirección y papá te castigo por dos meses-dijo Shinzuke.

-¿por qué tronaste un cohete en clases?-dijo Kudo

-la verdad es que el maestro me reprobó por qué había puesto en una respuesta un signo negativo en un procedimiento y por eso me tuve que quedar en recuperación, de echo ese día me dije así mismo si me iban a dejar aún la recuperación que lo hicieran con una razón buena, prendí el cohete con un encendedor que compre en la tienda y lo lance a media clases-

-yo te mencione por qué te ves bien malandro compadre-dijo Joan y todos reirían.

Décima Sexta ronda.

-cuando jugué futbol soccer, metí un gol con un pelotazo en la cara-

-ese wey ha de haber sido el chicharito-dijo Joan.

Kushida:Joan

Joan:kudo

Kudo:shinji

Shinji:joan

Souta:kudo

Hibiki:joan

Shinzuke:Shinji

Yasmina:Shinji

-¿¡quién es el culpable!?-en eso Shinzuke levantó la mano.

-le dicen el chicharito japonés-dijo Joan.

-en ese entonces jugaba otros deportes para mejorar mi condición y no perderla, en la final de soccer en mi equipo, me metieron todo el partido, cuando la centraron trate de darle con la frente pero me dio en toda la cara-

-muy bien chicos eso fue todo-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-fue divertido la verdad-dijo Hibiki.

-si, ahora sabemos qué haces dibujos de dragón ball-dijo Joan burlesco.

-lo dice el que orino cuatro veces en un elevador-dijo Kudo.

-al menos no se ahogo en una alberca-dijo Souta.

-tranquilo piromano, aquí no explotes-dijo sarcásticamente su hermano.

-como sea, estuvo increíble el juego-dijo levantándose Shinji.

-tienes razón, vallamos a entrenar, padre nos llevas-dijo Joan y el señor asistio.

El hombre al ver que los chicos salieron de la cabañita el de inmediato saco la cámara escondida y borraría el video.

-se lo debo a la academia Satogama-dijo salvando los secretos incómodos de los muchachos.

**fin del capitulo.**

* * *

**Oh oooh, oh ooh, oh oooh  
Oh oooh, oh ooh, oh oooh**

**Give me freedom, give me fire  
Give me reason, take me higher  
See the champions take the field now  
Unify us, make us feel proud**

**En las calles, muchas manos  
Levantadas celebrando  
Una fiesta sin descanso  
Los países como hermanos**

**Canta y une tu voz  
Grita fuerte que te escuche el sol  
El partido ya va a comenzar  
Todos juntos vamos a ganar**

**Unidos seremos grandes, seremos fuertes  
Somos un pueblo, bandera de libertad  
Que viene y que va  
Que viene y que va  
Que viene y que va  
Que viene y que**

**When I get older, I will be stronger  
They will call me freedom  
Just like a waving flag  
So wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Ooh**

**Oh oooh, oh ooh, oh oooh  
Oh oooh, oh ooh, oh oooh**

**Danos vida, danos fuego  
Que nos lleve a lo alto  
Campeones o vencidos  
Pero unidos a intentarlo**

**In the streets our heads are lifting  
As we lose our inhibition  
Celebration it surround us  
Every nation all around us**

**Singing forever young  
Singing songs underneath the sun  
Let's rejoice at the beautiful game  
And together at the end of the day  
We all say**

**Seremos grandes, seremos fuertes  
Somos un pueblo, bandera de libertad  
Que viene y que va  
Que viene y que va  
Que viene y que va  
Que viene y que**

**When I get older, I will be stronger  
They will call me freedom  
Just like a waving flag  
So wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Ooh**

**Oh oooh, oh ooh, oh oooh  
Oh oooh, oh ooh, oh oooh**

**Unidos seremos grandes, seremos fuertes  
Somos un pueblo, bandera de libertad**

**When I get older, I will be stronger  
They will call me freedom  
Just like a waving flag  
So wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag**

**Oh oooh, oh ooh, oh oooh  
And everybody moving, singing, yeah  
Oh oooh, oh ooh, oh oooh  
And we all moving, singing, yeah**

* * *

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto:aqui ya conocemos un poco al hermano de jinguji, sin embargo este cap en si no es canon del fic es un OVA o especial, el onceavo capitulo sera un canonico y ahi si se sabra mejor de el, espero que hallas disfrutado el especial y te encuentres bien nakama, tambien te deseo una feliz navidad.**

**Ninja Britten 11: no te preocupes, de echo ultimamente los comentarios en general tardan encargarme mucho tambien, respodniendo el review del capitulo 8, me alegro que te halla gustado el poco yuri en ese capitulo aun que no sea el fic entero de yuri en si, el review del capitulo 9 con shinonome lo tendre hasta la temporada 3, osea hay que esperar otros 10 capitulos mas y con Nakano si planeo algo, espero que hallas disfrutado el especial y te encuentres hien Nakama, tambien te deseo feliz navidad.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	11. Inicio de segunda temporada

**Hola a todos aquí con el primer capituló de la segunda temporada de este fic, agradezco el apoyo que he estado recibiendo con sus visitas y lecturas en este fanfic, también a RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11, espero que todos la hallan pasado bien en Navidad y también en año nuevo.**

**episodio lo subi el vierne ya lo se, pero es para cuando uno despierte ya lo tenga el sabado listo, si lo estas leyendo cuando lo subi apenas no hay problema.**

**En 2020 es cuando llega la última temporada, por lo que se dice fin y adiós al fic o tal vez próximamente, la segunda que es esta será inicio al torneo, se verán cómo se desarrollan los chicos para volverse mejor y también habrá campamento y largo.**

**Sigamos con él fanfic.**

**Advertencia y disclaimer, este fic es para fines de entretenimiento, los personajes de hachinai son de su respectivo dueño y los O'C junto a esta historia solo me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

Luego de que el fin de semana acabara los chicos se habían preparado para su exposición de inglés, sin embargo varios profesores quedaron maravillados con la fluidez y habla de Joan, claro después de todo vivió en Estados Unidos un tiempo.

Sin embargo tanto el equipo de Hibiki, Kudo, Tsubasa y Tomoe no se quedaban atrás, gracias a que los dos chicos lograron hacer su proyecto el sábado, mirar el maratón y también descansar el domingo ya tenían energías.

Sin embargo en el salón de un pequeño estudiante tenían a alguien en su equipo, metido repentinamente por el profesor asignado a ellos.

-valla, es bastante habil-dijo Souta sorprendido al ver que el nuevo chico era bueno exponiendo, el chico miro de reojo al shota al sentir su mirada.

-¿sucede algo?-dijo él y Souta negaría-muy bien, sigamos exponiendo, ya casi acabamos, estaré aquí aún-

-eh…esta bien-dijo el con algo de incomodidad mientras seguían parados ambos.

Shinji Jinguji el nuevo chico que hace apenas unas horas acababa de llegar por alguna extraña razón sabía de qué trataba el proyecto, sin embargo era muy difícil hablar con el chico.

-este…ahorita regreso-dijo Souta mientras caminaba hacia los salones vecinos.

El chico miro a los lados para buscar a algunos, con el salón de Yasmina, Joan y Shinonome era imposible, tenían varios maestros del extranjeros pidiéndole los datos al mexicano como si estuvieran locos.

Pero en el salón de 1-3 estaba regular, así que se acercó hacia Kudo e Hibiki.

-no puedo más con esto-dijo llegando con ellos.

-¿ahora que traes?, parece como si hubieras terminado de entrenar-

-no es eso kudo-dijo Souta mirando al peli negro con cansancio-¿acaso no saben del nuevo chico que me tocó?-

-¿chico nuevo?, ¿a estas épocas del semestre?-dijo Hibiki confuso con lentes normales.

-si, tal parece se transfirió a medio proyecto y mi maestro me pidió que se uniera a mi equipo, es algo…complicado de conversar con el-

-¿Cómo Akira-senpai?-dijo Hibiki.

-no, su aspecto no intimida y no parece ser tímido para nada, es como…-

-como la novia de Joan-dijo Kudo riendo.

-te escuche idiota-dijo el mexicano acercándose a ellos-además Kana y yo aún estamos esperando, por lo que toda vía no llevamos prisa en lo de ser pareja-

-¿pero no lo niegas?-

-no lo hago Hibiki-dijo el castaño calmado.

-como sea, ¿como es el tipo?-dijo Kudo.

-físicamente es de alrededor de su estatura, complexión normal, ojos rojizos claro y cabello castaño muy claro-dijo Souta.

Kudo al escuchar su descripción quedo extrañado y pensativo.

-ya veo, suena alguien normal…creo-dijo Hibiki.

-¿qué diablos está sucediéndo?-dijo Joan confundido.

-háblamos del compañero de equipo de souta-dijo el peli humo en respuesta.

-este…Souta-kun…¿cuál es el nombre de esa persona?-en eso tanto Tomoe y Tsubasa salían del salón y saludaban a los chicos.

-su nombre es Shinji Jinguji-dijo el pequeño.

Cuando Tsubasa y Tomoe escucharon el apellido quedaron extrañada, más que ambas no sabían de que hablaban los chicos.

-¿jinguji-san?-dijo Tomoe-¿acaso ella está aquí?-

-no, es el-dijo Kudo y todos miraron a Kudo quien tenía peinado de foshador (cuando no se le ven los ojos a uno pues) y de inmediato tomo a Souta de los hombros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Souta.

-es claro que e va a foshar amiguito-dijo Joan tranquilo.

-donde queda tu salon-dijo Kudo calladamente.

-este…por ahí-dijo apuntando con el dedo y Kudo corrío rápido hacia esa dirección.

-¿a ese que le pasa ahora?-dijo Hibiki.

-como que no es la primera vez que sucede-dijo Joan.

-pero aún así, por qué Jinguji-san está aquí-dijo Tomoe.

-no lo sé, es extraño, yo simplemente me sentía incómodo ahí-dijo Souta.

-hay que averiguarlo entonces-dijo Tsubasa corriendo hacia dónde fue Kudo.

los demás la seguirían sin embargo en medio pasillo.

-no corran en los pasillos-dijo la presidenta mirando al grupo.

-vallan ustedes-dijo Joan y ellos asistirían-bonito peinado presidenta, mándame saludos a Tsukumo-senpai-dijo mientras corría para llegar con los demás.

-eh…gracias-dijo ella mirándose su cabello y luego reacciónaria-¡oigan no sigan corriendo!-

Después de eso los chicos llegarían a la escena, ahí estaban ambos, un chico de cabello negro y un peli café claro.

-así que eras tú, jamás pensé que nos volveríamos haber-dijo kudo.

-si…ha pasado meses-dijo el otro chico.

-ese…no es Jinguji-dijo Tomoe.

-parece pero en una versión masculina-dijo Tsubasa.

-no entiendo que está pasando aquí, pero hay que seguir mirando-dijo Hibiki calladamente.

-veamos cuando empieza la acción-dijo Joan grabando con su celular.

-¡vas a grabarlos mientras pelean!-dijo Souta soprendido.

Después de unos segundos Kudo le dio un abrazo amistoso mientras reía y el otro choco estaba como si nada sin reaccionar.

-ha pasado tiempo, como has estado-

-nada mal, aún que el equipo te hecha de menos-dijo devolviéndolo aún que más lento y con desinterés.

Los demás miraban extrañados esto sin embargo.

-¿se conocen acaso?-dijo interponiéndose esta ves Tsubasa y ambos se separarían.

-oh si cierto, él es Shinji Jinguji, estábamos en el equipo de baseball en Seijo-

-ah, con razón se me hacía familiar, tiempo de no vernos-dijo Hibiki calmado.

-si igualmente-dijo el chico al peli humo dándole su mano y ambos la estrecharían.

-yo quería puñetazos-dijo Joan guardando su celular calladamente-que onda perro, soy Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz, con Joan está bien-dijo mientras mostraba su puño y el otro chico lo chocaba también.

-Shinji ellas dos son Tsubasa Arihara y Tomoe Kawakita-dijo Kudo presentándolas ambas.

-es un gusto conocerlo, por cierto, cuál es tu relación con Jinguji Sayaka-san-preguntó Tomoe.

-ella es mi hermana mayor gemela-las dos chicas se sorprenderían.

-no sabíamos que tenía un gemelo-dijo Tsubasa soprendida-¿Tomochii no te dijo nada de esto?-

-no, en realidad no hablamos mucho de nuestras vidas privadas-dijo la peli negra.

-no es imprudencia, pero alguna de ellas es tu novia-dijo el castaño japonés mellizo haciendo a ambas sonrojar.

-La de cabello jengibre es chica de este compa aún lado de ti y la peli negra del cuatro ojos-dijo Joan refiriéndose a Hibiki y a Kudo respectivamente.

-¡Joan!-dijeron ambas rojas de la vergüenza mientras le pegaban en la espalda con sus puños pero no eran tan fuerte los golpes.

-valla, no lo sabía-dijo Shinji sorprendido.

-no lo somos, Joan te pasaste enserio, le voy a decir a Tsukumo-senpai que te regañe-dijo Kudo.

-está bien, mejor me callo-dijo Joan.

-mandilón-dijo Hibiki.

-miope-le contestó Joan.

-taquero-

-arrozal-

-¡frijolero!-

-¡chino!-en eso ambos empezaron a pelear a insultos.

-¿esos dos que tienen?-dijo Shinji con una gota.

-se calmaran luego-dijo Kudo tranquilo-por cierto ahora que te transferiste, no estás interesado en unirte a nuestro club de baseball-

-¿por qué me lo dices?-dijo Shinji.

-bueno, ya que siempre hemos jugado base juntos, pensé que te unirías a mi club con los demás-dijo Kudo.

-la verdad no lo he pensado aún-dijo Shinji-¿ya son un club?-

-desde hace unos meses que lo somos viejo-dijo Kudo.

-pues…bueno no estaría nada mal-dijo Shinji.

-¡Miyamoto, Arihara, Kawakita y Inoue regresen a sus puestos por favor!-gritó Kakehashi mientras los chicos asistían y corrían hacia ellos.

-pos ya se fueron-dijo Joan calmado.

-parece que si-dijo Souta.

-regresaste, ¿que hiciste?-dijo Shinji al pequeño quien se asusto un poco.

-fui a tirar el agua hehehe-

-al menos te lavaste las manos o acaso no alcanzaste-dijo riendo ligeramente y retrocediendo un poco Joan, el pequeño lo sorprendido cuando le dio un pisotón al mexicano.

-¿por qué no te vas a tu puesto?-

-bien bien bien, tranquilízate ya me voy-dijo Joan mientras se dirigía su pues yo a ser interrogado por los maestros americanos.

Cuando acabaron los proyecto el club de baseball se dirigió al salón del club, que de echo ya casi todos estaban apretados por qué no era tan espacioso el lugar.

Pero aún así Kudo llegaría con Shinji, quien inmediatamente aplicó para el club, la sorpresa de enterarse que era hermano de Sayaka fue algo que dejó a todos sorprendidos.

Sin embargo cuando Kudo les dijo su estilo de juego no hubo más preguntas sobre ello.

**cancha de practica.**

Después de ello todos se fueron a entrenar todos juntos, de echo algo que notarían los muchachos era que ahora.

-somos ocho chicos en el equipo de hombres-dijo sonriendo kudo.

-¿Qué significa eso?-dijo esta vez Yasmina.

-que ahora les falta uno para poder jugar contra otros equipos de hombres-dijo Shinonome.

-valla valla, eso es bastante bueno para nosotros-dijo Shinzuke sonriendo.

-pero aún así, debemos esperar a que alguien quiera competir contra nosotros-respondería Hibiki-Nakano, ha llegado alguna solicitud-

La peli verde negaria.

-no, ahora en estos momentos ha sido bastante nula-dijo la periodista.

-lo mejor será ahora que nosotros contactemos a alguien para enfrentarlos-dijo Joan-tanto pedirles a los demás que nos enfrente es bastante agrio-

-¿pero el señor Fabregas estará dispuesto en llevárnos?-dijo Yasmina y Joan gritaría algo molesto de que siempre a su padre y no el resto.

-Joan tiene razón por un lado, necesitamos buscar también nosotros-dijo Kudo.

-bueno entonces lo mejor-diría Akira pero antes de que siguiera sería interrumpido.

-¡chicos vean esto!-dijo Nakano.

En inmediato los jóvenes se acercaron a la periodista del grupo y mirarían lo que estaba señalando, ahí se veía…

-¿un campamento de invierno?-dijo Waka extrañada.

-no sabía que existían-dijo confundida Akane.

-por qué no hacemos un campamento, falta poco para el torneo de invierno-dijo Tsubasa.

-pues no estaría nada mal pero aún así, ¿como vamos a pagarlo?-dijo Kudo señalando el precio.

-pues…-dijo ella algo triste.

-**¡no hay problema hijo!**-todos voltearon arriba y vino al señor Fabregas.

-**¡papa!**-gritó Joan.

-el dueño de la posada es compadre mío, me dijo que les dará el hospedaje tratos pero las comidas las debemos traer nosotros.

-¡es enserio!-dijeron muchas emocionadas y también algunos chicos sorprendidos.

-por supuesto, las vacaciones de invierno son en unos días, por lo que pueden ir al campamento una vez se acaben las clases-

Los chicos empezaron a festejar de emoción y Joan se acercó a su padre.

-¿que hay de mis hermanos?, prometimos ir a la verbena este año-dijo el castaño.

-lo sé hijo, pero yo ya hable con humbertito-dijo el señor.

-¿estás seguro de ello?-

-por su puesto, tus abuelos y tíos pueden hacerse cargo de ellos-dijo el señor dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

**Minutos después.**

Los chicos habían salido de vacaciones de invierno siendo diciembre, todos empacaré las cosas para dirigirse hacia las cabañas, de echo el señor Fabregas había contactado al dueño, su compadre pues, para avisar que irían hacia el lugar.

Al llegar estarían sorprendidos.

-¿esto es increíble?-dijo Aoi.

-no entiendo cómo haces amistades tan rápido papa-dijo joan al señor.

-secretos pequeño, secretos de tu padre-dijo el señor.

Cuando entraron a las cabañas eran como una gran casa con capacidad de diez personas cada una y con seis habitaciones cada una de ellas, pero en caso solo tomarían dos de esas Cabañas.

Cuando desempacaron los muchachos estarían en la sala que consistía en una gran televisión reposando encima de un colgador y en la chimenea.

Había cuanto sillones formando un rectángulo y en el centro una mesa café de madera con un tapete de piel de oso.

-parecemos un vencidario sabes-dijo Yasmina sonriendo.

-no queríamos escucharlo, pero tienes razón-dijo Hibiki.

-tranquilo cosas como estas y planeadas por el señor Fabregas, el padre de Joan siempre suceden-dijo Kudo a Shinji quien se encogió de hombros.

-me me voy a acostumbrar-dijo el chico tranquilo.

En eso Akira estaba temblando bastante y en donde estaba el lugar era oscuro por el aura.

-por qué estás tan nervioso ahora Akira-dijo Shinzuke.

-este lugar es tan abrumante que me da nervios-dijo el chico.

-increíble, pero aún así me sorprende que tu padre nos de cosas al azar sin ser hijos de el-

-mi padre siempre fue así, incluso cuando vivían en Estados Unidos-dijo Joan calmado.

-¿por qué hablas y tu nombre es español si vienes de Estados Unidos?-dijo Shinji confundido.

-soy mexicano-dijo tranquilamente el castaño oscuro al castaño claro quién asistiría.

-¿donde está tu padre por cierto?-dijo Kudo.

-estará trabajando y no volverá hasta Navidad y año nuevo-dijo el castaño y los demás asistirían.

-¿que haremos entonces?-dijo Hibiki y en eso tocarían la puerta.

-yo abro-dijo Kudo quien estaba más cercas-oh Shinonome-san, ¿que pasa?-

-las chicas hemos decidido entrenar ahora, ¿quieren acompañarnos?-dijo ella y Kudo asitiria y miraba al resto quienes también-muy bien pera párense entonces-

Minutos más tarde todos saldrían a entrenar inmediatamente, empezaron a dar vueltas en el lugar y teniendo cuidado con los carros en la calle, después de ello fuero a hacer swing a con el bate y entre otras cosas, mientras terminaban los chicos alguien del grupo, específicamente Souta había encontrado…

-¡que hace el mar aquí!-dijo soprendido al ver que en una de las partes de la cabaña había una pequeña playa privada.

-no lo sabía-dijo sorprendido igualmente su hermano mayor.

-Nakano sabias algo de esto-preguntó esta vez Tomoe.

-no, solamente leí que eran nada más cabañas para acampar-

-lo mejor sería disfrutar entonces no-dijo Tsubasa.

-pero no tenemos trajes de baño-dijo Shinonome.

-como no-dijo Tsubasa sacando un traje de baño color rojo de dos pieza con una especie de falda.

-¿de donde sacaron eso?-dijo extrañada Tomoe y señalando el traje de baño.

-estaban colgados en los closet con esta nota-dijo Iwaki trayendo el resto.

Joan miraría la nota y la arrebataría.

"Diviértanse niños, te deje esto por si acaso, no quiero abueliarme tan pronto"entre la nota había un condon en su bolsa y el peli castaño lanzó la bolsa al mar.

-oye por qué lo lanzas, pobres tortugas-dijo Kudo.

-cállate idiota-dijo molesto Joan.

-bien todas listas vamos acambiarnos-dijo Iwak mientras entraban todas a un vestidor cercano.

-¿nosotros que?-dijo Hibiki.

-no se preocupen traje por si acaso sucedía eso-Yasmina dijo trayendo unos shorts y traje de baños para todos.

-lo que me sorprende es que supieran nuestra medidas-dijo Hibiki y Joan simplemente no contesto sabiendo que era lo mejor.

-como sea, mejor cambiémonos-dijo Kudo.

Después de eso todos estarían cambiados completamente.

Tsubasa traía el traje de baño que había enseñado, Kudo al verla se sonrojaría y la peli jengibre se había atrevido a preguntarle cómo le quedaba e incluso posó en frente de él, el peli negro había obtenido un desangro nasal y caería al suelo haciendo que Tsubasa se preocupara y tratará de reanimarlo.

Akane uno de una pieza rojo y traía un gorro con orejas de gato, por alguna razón Shinzuke se le hizo muy tierna que la pequeña Akane llevará eso.

Nakano traía uno blanco casi similar al de Tsubasa pero este tenía en un moño el bikini la chica traía una cámara en esos momentos.

Shinonome uno de dos piezas color morado y se sentía algo avergonzada ya que sentía un ojo pervertido mirándola y ella lanzó su bloqueador solar a un arbusto dándole a Yasmina.

Iwaki traía de una pieza pero este era color negro y con sus chanclas tradicionales, la senpai le había pedido a su compañero Kushida que la levantara en sus hombros pero el chico entro a modo Akuma inmediatamente.

Kurashiki traía uno de dos piezas y su sostén tenía un moño en el centro amarrado al igual que Shinonome se sentía avergonzada por la misma razón y ella lo que hizo fue lanzarle arena al rostro y a los ojos del pervertido del grupo.

Aoi por alguna razón traía un traje de buzo color azul marino y detalle amarillos, ella estaba esperando a alguien quien la acompañaba.

Kana junto a Aoi llegaría y traía uno de dos pieza de color negro, ya que la chica de traje de buzo se lo recomendó, Joan había traído unos helados para él y ella sin embargo al verla los rompería ya que se puso tenso el chico al verla tan sexy.

Tomoe uno con líneas azules de color blanco Hibiki se había acomodado bien los lentes para no tener ningún fallo a que sea una ilusión.

Waka traía uno de dos piezas color rosado y este tenía decoraciones de flores.

Nozaki al llegar, hizo que a muchos se les salieran los ojos, de echo la rubia se tapaba los pechos cuando caminaba sin embargo aún seguían mirándola.

(**Me da hueva describir a los chicos, además me sentirá muy homo haciéndolo XD**).

-no puede ser…-dijo Joan que tenía los conos aún rotos.

-este…¿por qué los helados?-dijo Kana mirando que estos ahora estaban destrozados.

-yo este…que iría sorprenderte era todo…si lo sé quién come helado en invierno además lo extraño es que el clima se siente muy de verano-dijo el nervioso mientras lanzaba los conos al mar y se veían los peces comiéndolo.

-si, eso es por qué ya es de tarde-dijo ella.

-si…te ves increíble-dijo el chico y ella cerro ligeramente sus ojos y se notaba rubor en su cara.

-gracias…por cierto, ¿no eres muy sensible al sol?-

-me puse una caja entera para prevenir quemaduras-dijo el castaño.

-te gustaría ir a las sombrías, ahí podemos platicar más a gusto-el castaño asitiria y ambos se dirigieron a unas bancas de playa.

La peli negra miro atrás y Aoi con Iwaki alzaron el pulgar, Kurashiki solo sonreiría.

-Nozaki por qué sigues tapándote-dijo la peli roja a su kouhai.

-es que…-dijo ella mientras lo soltaba y seguía caminado, haciendo que la cara de la peli roja se volviera de sorpresa y luego la rubia se volvería a cubrir-me rebotan cuando camino-

Un depredador al escuchar eso se le encenderían los ojos en forma de estrella y el inmediatamente salió a cuatro patas hacia ella.

-¡yasmina que estás haciendo!-dijo Kurashiki asustada y en eso Souta iba pasando con su hermano hipnotizado por Akane.

-woh-solo pudo decir el chico y Yasmina chocó con él y el pequeño salió volando.

Yasmina por el golpe se tranquilizó y quedó algo aturdido, Kurashiki aprovechó para golpearlo y que se mantuviera en la raya.

-¿Haraguchi-kun estás bien?-dijo la rubia mientras veía al shota desmayado pero luego abrió sus ojos pero fauno los abrió no miro los ojos verdes de la rubia.

La chica estaba casi encima del pequeño y digamos que había puesto sus ojos en otro lado (**ya pues le vio las chichis**).

-estás despierto, ¿no te lastimaste?-el pequeño empezó a hervir y luego callo inconsciente, Nozaki solo grito un poco mientras trataba de llevarlo a la sombra.

En caso de Kudo con Hibiki los dos habían tenido una especie de riña y los dos dijeron que eran mejor en voley de playa, por lo que ambos jugarían y el árbitro fue nada más que Shinji.

Pero luego de eso tanto Tsubasa como Tomoe pasaban en el lugar y de la nada las dos animaron a cada uno de los dos y en eso Hibiki se distrajo y por accidente le dio el balón en la cara y no sólo rompió sus lentes, si no que también le rompió la madre.

-Hibiki-se acercaron rápidamente hacia el chico golpeado que no quedó inconsciente.

-oye idiota fíjate en donde golpeas-dijo molesto el peli humo.

-no tuve la culpa de que te distrajeras-dijo el peli negro esta vez.

-ya no importa ahora, ven Hibiki, vamos por hielo y supongo que debes traer por ahí otros lentes más-dijo la peli negra de ojos verdes.

El chico asitiria y tomo lo llevaría de la mano debido a las complicaciones de vista que tenía el chico peli humo ahora.

-veo que estuvo muy bien lo que hice-dijo sonriendo Kudo.

-si tienes razón, se nota que Tomochii le agrada pasar tiempo con Inoue-en eso estarían un poco callados y luego ambos miraron hacia las sombrillas.

Ahí estaban Kana y Joan hablando un poco mientras el castaño reía un poco y la senpai miraba de una manera diferente a la que hacía antes.

También se podía ver cómo Iwaki integraba a Akira pero dejando su cabeza libre y el peli negro de la nada se levanto con toda la tierra encima suya, la peli mostaza solamente reiría.

Lo más extraño fue cuando Yasmina había despertado de su trance y se veía como Aoi le ayudaba a levantarse, el peli rosado al ver ese gesto lloraría cómicamente y abrazaría a Aoi quien le acariciaba su cabeza .

El segundo senpai Shinzuke estaba ayudando a Akane en formar un castillo de arena que estaba quedando bastante bien como si fuera de un concurso.

Souta despertaría después de haber quedado inconsciente sin embargo al ver que Nozaki estaba llorando él le tocó el hombro y le diría que estaba bien y luego ella lo abrazaría poniendo su cara entre…(**sus pechos**).

Tanto Tomoe como Hibiki regresaban y ella le decía al peli humo que se acostara en su regazo, ella le aplicaba el hielo en la mejilla lastimada y el chico se quejaba.

Los dos adolescentes sonreirían al ver eso.

-veo que cada quien está viendo a su príncipe azul-dijo Kudo sonriendo.

-también ven a su cenicientas-dijo Tsubasa.

-realmente adoro estar en este club, no se lo que hubiera sucedido si no nos hubieras invitado-

-no fue nada realmente,ñoquis que jugaras con nosotras-dijo la capitana.

-si, lo sé, veamos qué sucede en este campamento y vacaciones-

Los dos adolescentes reirían mientras se miraban el uno al otro, Nakano también mientras conseguía mucho oro como recuerdo de todo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE LA PRIMERA TEMPRADA CHAVOS.**

**Espero que hallen pasado una feliz navidad.**

**Si les gusto esto díganmelo, para alargar el campamento y las vacaciones de los chicos dure que halla más romance, no tanto baseball y que la segunda temporada dure mucho más.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: el video era para los del club que el consejo estudiantil aveces colecta a eso se refería, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 11 y el inicio de la primera temporada, también feliz Navidad y año nuevo nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: hahaha, ira no más las tentaciones siempre le ganan a uno, gracias y tú también, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 11 y el inicio de la primera temporada, también feliz Navidad y año nuevo nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	12. ¿acasonos espiaron?

**Hola gente bella de fanfiction, caballeros elegantes y damas hermosas, como están, aquí el redentor 777 despierto a las 4:30 de aquí, muy tarde lo sé pero estuve baile y baile en la fiesta de la boda y acabe muerto.**

**Les traigo el capítulo 12 en un domingo santo e inicio de semana.**

**Empieza el capítulo.**

* * *

**PDV de Hibiki.**

Por qué el día de hoy tenía que ser día libre, pudimos haberlo aprovechado para entrenar, sin embargo la madre naturaleza nos hizo un deseo imposible, hoy estaba lloviendo, en final de otoño enserio.

Primero vamos a la playa en diciembre, ¿Quién demonios va a la playa en esos meses de frío, segundo como diablos estaba lloviendo, jamás voy a entenderlo, ahora estoy en la casa con personas locas.

-hay Hibiki, estás bien pareces algo perdido en tus pensamientos-hablando de personas locas.

-Kudo, si tanto quieres tus dedos en tus manos para seguir bateando, será mejor que los apartes de mi cara-le dije a mi amigo de cabello negro quien rápidamente lo quitaría.

-sabes, te conozco desde hace un año y nunca has dejado de asustar a los demás-me dijo mientras reía un poco.

-Kudo, si te callaras un momento sería lo más disciplinado y te lo agradecería-le dije tratando de ser lo más calmado posible y no decir las verdaderas palabras que quería decir.

-¿otra vez pensando en Kawakita-san?-dijo mientras se reía de mí el idiota de nuevo.

-¿no deberías estar haciendo algo más importante como hablar con Arihara o algo por el estilo?-le dije y noté como su rostro se sonrojaba y empezaba a sonreír como idiota.

-um…ella se fue a hablar con Nozaki-san y Ukita-san-dijo mientras seguía algo avergonzado.

-¡entonces vete y déjame solo!-le grite mientras se alejaba un poco.

-¿por qué eres tan mamon Hibiki?-por dios con ese acento cualquiera lo reconocería en un kilómetro de distancia.

-ugh, ¿no tu? No vendrá alguien más a enojarme toda vía mas-

-hay Hibiki-dijo Yasmina mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Joan.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!, ¡ESTABA SIENDO SARCÁSTICO!-grite ya hasta la madre.

-Oye tranquilízate Hibiki, solo quería hacer un anuncio, si me haces los honores Yasmina-dijo Joan mientras volteaba a ver al pervertido de nuestro grupo.

-por su puesto nuestro gran amigo Mexicana-dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con Joan.

-todo el mundo como sabrán los chicos dormiremos en la misma zona, además tenemos tendederos de sobra para todos nosotros y también para dormir agustitos, ya siendo de noche esperemos que la lluvia pare de una vez por todas-dijo el peli rosado.

-era necesario ese anuncio que ya sabíamos todos-

**PDV de Kudo.**

-¿ok Yasmina cuáles son tus planes?-le pregunte inmediatamente, era extraño que hiciera eso en medio escenario.

-¿no tengo idea de lo que está hablando?-dijo el mientras reía.

-podrías dejar de jugar al inocente y contarnos el secreto que guardas-dijo Hibiki conmigo, valla ya enojado.

-como te atreves Hibiki, si me disculpas todos nos debemos reunir en la habitación ahora-

La habitación era un lugar grande, de echo ahí cabíamos fácilmente los ocho chicos, con cabeza de venados colgadas y ya disecadas como cabaña de película y cuentos, o de caricaturas fácilmente.

-muy bien ¿espero que lo que esté planeando no sea nada el acopando a chicas?-dijo Hibiki.

-¿Qué estás tratando de implicarme?-

-oh nada Yasmina-siguió Hibiki hablando tranquilamente mientras los demás entraban a la habitación-tal vez algo de tus tendencias normales-

-solo estamos tratando de ser que no debemos ser infantiles con ellas-Shinzuke dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡nop, mi boca está sellada!-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su boca, ¿enserio que planea este sujeto ahora?

-¡no estamos para tus bromas ahora!, si tienes algo planeado dínoslo-dijo Hibiki agarrándolo.

-no lo diré, en especial a ti Hibiki-dijo mientras se apartaba de el.

-Yasmina, ya sabemos como eres, de todos eres del que estamos desconfiando por cómo está las cosas, además como puedes seguir pisándoles las colas alas chicas después de lo que Asada-senpai hizo a por ti ayer-dijo Joan recordándole al peli rosado.

-tal vez lo hizo por lastima, o por jugarme una broma, ya saben cómo puede ser ella e Iwaki-senpai-dijo Yasmina en defensa propia.

-¡oigan! Llevan horas gritando todos aquí, al menos deberían hacer algo como jugar smash, solo ocho y podemos aprovecharlo-ofreció Akira quien estaba algo nervioso por el ambiente.

-¿bueno que haremos aparte del smash?-dije calmado tratando de ro per la tensión.

-¿Qué tal un juego?-dijo Yasmina.

-¿Qué clase de juego?-dijo esta vez Shinji quien estaba leyendo un libro en un rincón de tácticas de baseball y calmado.

-se llama…¡vamos a espiar a las chicas!-dijo mientras frotaba sus manos de manera malévola.

-¡NO!-gritamos todos en unido a excepción de Yasmina.

-esa es la idea más estupida que he escuchado, además dan miedo-dijo Souta temblando.

-¡hey! Si ustedes me dice de que haremos toda la noche yo se los diré, Shinzuke y Akira estarán jugando videojuegos como locos, Hibiki y Joan parecen que se van a matar en cualquier momento, Souta se irá a dormir temprano, Jinguji se pondrá a leer sus libros y tú te pondrás a hablar de puro baseball, eso no es divertirse-

-¡pero aún así no!-dijo de nuevo.

-vamos Kudo, no quieres ver a Arihara en su pijama-eso causó que me sonrojara por imaginármelo.

-n…no-dije algo a gozado y con duda, la verdad por un lado si quería hacerlo peor no quería parecer pervertido.

-o, tal vez Joan quiera ver a nuestra monótona senpai dormir-el mexicano solamente sonreiria mientras miraba friamente al peli rosado.

-¡no!-todos volvimos a gritar de nuevo.

-como sea,mano me importa si ustedes no quieren, iré por un paraguas y me dirigiré hacia ellas-

-bien si tú lo dices iré contigo-dije yo sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué? Kudo, Yasmina te lavo el cerebro o que-dijo esta vez soprendido Akira.

-miren no quiero ir, pero la única razón por la que voy es para que este idiota no vea a las chicas o se sobre pase con ellas-dije mientras me pasaba a la sala en donde estaba conectado a la cabaña de las chicas era un pequeño pasillo pasando un par de puertas sin necesidad de salir de la casa.

-yo iré para que el idiota no se sobe pase con mi chica-dijo Joan mientras caminaba acompañándonos, luego de eso llegarían los hermanos Haraguchi, Akira y sorpresivamente también venía con nosotros Shinji quien puso un separador en el libro.

-no espiare a chicas inocentes, no soy como tú Yasmina, pero en especial tu Kudo que tiendes a arruinarlas cosas-nos dijo Hibiki.

-lo sé, lo sé pero esto es lo mejor para detener a Yasmina antes de que haga algo estupido y kurashiki-senpai o Shinonome-san les haga algo-dije mientras miraba al suelo.

-lo podemos amarrarlo-dijo el peli negro.

-conociéndolo va a romper de algún modo las cuerdas-dijo Joan.

-no puedo creer que este deacuerdo en hacer esto-

-no te invitamos, ¿ademas pudiste quedarte allá?-dijo Joan dejando en derrota a Hibiki

-¡cállense todos!, en esta zona nos pueden escuchar-dijo Yasmina cuchicheando a todos.

-¡tranquilo! Me tienen a mi, usare mi sigilo para colocar algo-dijo mientras acaba una pantalla y un micrófono-bien, tendré éxito en esto muchachos-

**Mientras tanto las chicas.**

Todas ellas estaba en la sala esperando por algunas de ellas, sin embargo un poco de ellas tenía miedo a que las dos senpais del peligro hicieran sus típicas bromas y actos de acción, de echo no sólo eran las más buenas ondas, si no que también era las más peligrosas, nadie puede imaginar que de ese lado lindo que ambas tienen hay un diablillo oculto.

-¿Kana-san tienes alguna idea de que quieren hacer?-preguntó la rubia y más desarrollada del grupo a la peli negra mayor.

-para nada, pero estoy bastante segura de que ahora no están planeando algo sobre información nuestra-dijo ella insegura.

-¿Cómo?-dijo de nuevo Yuuki.

-todas conocemos a Yoshimi y Aoi, lo más probable es que estarían tratando de averiguar de una u otra forma sobre algún chico que nos guste para avergonzarnos mientras ellos están presentes, pero por ahora pienso que realmente quieren hacer una pijamada-dijo la senpai.

-aún así hay que tener, la guardia arriba, conociéndolas tratarán de usar algún tipo de juego mental para hacerlo, pero ellas no son el único problema-dijo Kurashiki mirando una puerta que conectaba a la cabaña de los chicos.

-tranquilízate, estoy pensando que realmente quieres tomarte enserio lo de yasmina, te enojaste por qué Aoi fue con el-dijo esta vez Nakano.

-en primer lugar, no digas…¡jamás!...su nombre, segundo, Tsukumo piensa que sus compañeras no son malvadas, e incluso podría ayudar a las dos a matarnos-dijo la peli roja señalando a la peli negra calmada.

-no hay personas malas que hagan malas cosas siempre-dijo ella mirando a la peli roja quien no dijo nada al recordarle como le había ayudado el semestre pasado a que permaneciera aún en la academia y no se transfiriera.

-tranquilízate Kurashiki-senpai, yo también me siento igual-dijo Ryō con los ojos cerrados y calmada.

-sabes que es una chica súper sería-dijo Tomoe mirando la voz de Yasmina y Kurashiki se sonrojaría un poco de vergüenza.

-no sé por qué tú no estás con estos momentos con tu enamorado invitándolo aquí-la peli roja dijo y nisiquiera supo por qué uso esa palabra.

-por dios, que no tengo un enamoramiento con Hibiki-dijo la peli negra de ojos verdes.

-jamás dije que fuera Hibiki-dijo sonriendo la peli roja.

-como sea-dijo Tomoe roja y algunas reirían.

-dejamos el lugar por unos momentos y ya están teniendo una charla de chicas normales-dijo entrando Yoshimi, Aoi con Tsubasa, Akane y Waka.

-no estábamos argumentando, simplemente diciendo la verdad-dijo Ryō calmada.

-como sea y lo que digas chica súper sería-dijo Tomoe imitando la voz de Yasmina.

-en momentos como estos me recuerdo que estuve en un sueño en donde tenias un hermano y éramos novios-dijo Tsubasa sentándose y todas la mirarían.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo la peli azul oscura.

-solo un sueño que tuve hehehe, por alguna razón en ese sueño los chicos no estaban-

-sería muy extraño si no lo estuvieran-dijo Aoi sonriendo.

-bueno, también soñé que en una fiesta navideña nos pusimos he rías por culpa de Aoi y Yoshimi y luego un chico desconocido que era entrenador nuestro, nos trató de calmar pero nos habíamos enamorado de él tanto yo y Kurashiki-senpai-

La peli roja al escuchar eso se puso algo roja y tosería.

-enserio por qué pienso que si te vuelves pareja de Miyamoto-san vas a ser la primera en engañarlo-dijo Tomoe.

-¡mala!-algunas reirían ante esto.

-tranquila Tsubasa sabemos que no tienes ojos para nadie mas-

-pero…Kudo-san y yo solo somos amigos-

-con derecho-dijo Iwaki y la peli jengibre se puso roja.

-¡Yoshimi!-

-¿ahora que planean ambas?-preguntó esta vez Ryō a las dos senpai que estaban sonriendo.

-nada malo Ryō-dijo Aoi tocándole el hombro-vallamos a la habitación más grande-

**Mientras tanto Joan.**

-muy bien no hacer tanto ruido si no me escucharan-dijo el mexicano caminado lentamente por el pasillo, decidió ir descalzo para no hacer ruido con las pantuflas y resbalarse con los calcetines, había colocado unas escaleras y subió en ellas.

-¿por qué a la habitación de Tsubasa?-preguntó Kudo.

-tranquilízate Romeo, es la más grande de todas las habitaciones de las chicas, esto nos llevará poco tiempo, ahora Akira dame las cosas para hacer lo mío-

**Las chicas.**

-v…vamos Shinonome-san, es un poquito de maquillaje-dijo Aoi tratando de ponerle maquillaje a la peli azul largo.

-¡JAMAS!-dijo la chica esquivando los cosméticos.

-podrías deten-dijo Aoi pero Shinonome seguía esquivando a algunas de las chicas.

-¡nunca me atraparan!-sin embargo paso a un lado de una peli mostaza la agarraría en los brazos antes de que hullera.

-ahora sí ya pueden seguir-dijo Iwaki con su gran fuerza.

-¡auxilio, alguien ayude me, me están secuestrando!-gritó ella a todo pulmón.

-cálmate, te verás muy bien-dijo Iwaki mientras le ponía un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-Kana tiene razón, incluso podrías enamorar más a cualquier chico incluyendo a Y-la peli negra pateo en la tibia a la más baja del grupo.

-¡quien!-gritó esta vez preguntando interesada Akane.

-un…ella iba a decir que odio el estilo de maquillaje de gal-dijo excusándose.

-¿gal?-dijo extrañada la pequeña de orejas de gato.

-Ryōchii, ibas a decir Yas-

-¡Arihara!-gritó de nuevo-¡como me llamaste!-

-un…chicas no muy extraño esto-dijo Tomoe mirando a la ventana.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo esta vez Waka.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Aoi.

-los chicos han estado bastante calmados-dijo preocupada la peli negra de ojos verdes.

-oh, extrañas a Inoue-san verdad-dijo Aoi tocando su cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

-n…no, es solo que es muy normal que cosas malas sucedan-dijo sonrojándose bastante.

-ese Inoue-san quiere apartar a mi Tomochi de mi lado, no lo permitiré-dijo Tsubasa levantando una mano.

-tal parece que tu caso es el mismo solo que con Miyamoto-san-la peli jengibre también se sonrojaría y se rascaba la cabeza.

-como sea, ¿que cosas malas pueden suceder?-dijo está vez Nakano.

-no lo sé, tal vez un idiota de ojos y cabello rosados pervertidos trate de tocar a alguna de nosotras y tanto Kurashiki y Shinonome traten de matarlo, luego de eso cierto mexicano y peli humo los tratarán separararlas y luego tratarán de matarse el uno al otro-dijo con sarcasmo Waka.

-oh tal vez podríamos ver a Kushida-senpai con su modo Akuma-dijo Akane algo asustada.

-o posiblemente Jinguji-san estando calmado leyendo un libro-dijo finalizando Nakano.

-solo están siendo algo paranoicos, está todo bien-dijo Iwaki riendo.

**Mientras tanto con Joan.**

-muy bien bien trabajo chicos, regresemos a casa ahora-dijo mientras el último de los chicos subía a la habitación de Tsubasa para escuchar lo que dicen.

-¿ahora que?-preguntó Yasmina.

-cierra el hocico y agarra esto-dijo Joan dándole audífonos de camión a todo el mundo y colocándola en un monitor.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Souta.

-es la mejor manera de espiar sin que se den cuenta de nosotros-dijo encendiendo el monitor y todos mirarían.

**Regresando con las chicas.**

**PDV de Iwaki.**

Perfecto tenemos a todas en el mismo lugar y ahora están platicando de los chicos, la fase 1 del plan que Aoi y yo planeamos está en acción, necesitamos saber ahora a quien les gustas a cada una y por qué, aún que ya tenemos idea alguna de quienes les gusta aún hay dudas aún, las dudas son de que a Ryō le puede gustar Joan o Yasmina al ser las más cercanos a ella, sin embargo Kana ya tiene bastante interacción con el, pero aún no nos ha dicho ella nada de sus sentimiento a el, Kurashiki y Shinonome le puede gustar Yasmina, ambas siempre lo regañan o le pegan, ya saben los que se quieren se pelean, tal parece que ese supuesto ruido será que Yasmina nos estará espiando, o tal vez todos los chicos, será mejor que sepan los sentimientos que tienemos hacia ellos, además Aoi colocó un auditor en Yasmina en la playa así que ambas escuchamos lo que están diciendo, Joan hizo todo.

-hey juguemos a algo-dije inmediatamente.

-¿Qué clase de juego?-dijo Tomoe.

-es un juego en donde se da una orden-

-suena bastante simple, juguemos-dijo nuestra capitana del club con determinación, valla pobrecita.

-muy bien Tsubasa, ¿qué prefieres hacer?, ¿lamer la pata de un simio o aguantar las lecturas de Jinguji?-primero necesito hacer preguntas sencillas entre ellas las harán tarde o temprano.

-fácil, lamer la pata de un simio, el amor a la lectura que Jinguji tiene es bastante intenso-dijo la capitana riendo y Nakano asitiria.

-si, es bastante perdido cuando se trata de sus lecturas-dijo Nakano y Tsubasa sonreiria.

-¿me pregunto por que?-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo-como sea, Ryō con quien saldrías con Joan o con Yasmina-

La peli azul casi tosía al escuchar mi pregunta y ella me miraria algo molesta, si después de maquillarla forzosamente creo que tiene el derecho de enojarse con nosotras.

-solo es una pregunta Shinonome, no es como si lo fueras hacer-dijo Aoi defendiéndome además ambas estamos en el plan acuerdo.

-está bien, la verdad nunca pensé mucho en ello, Joan es bastante guapo, no le digan que dije eso y discúlpame Tsukumo-senpai-la peli negra no dijo nada-sin embargo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos como compañeros de clases me ha dado entender que es bastante bueno como persona, además al principio nuestra relación era fatal, con Yasmina es diferente, es un pervertido así que con Joan tranquilamente-

Wow, no dudó nada en decirlo, pero Kana no reacciono nada nisiquiera una pizca de celos, menos mal que es compresiva en estos casos.

-valla respuesta, por la interacción que tenias con Yasmina pensé que tanto tu y Kurashiki estaban saliendo ambas con el-dijo esta vez Ukita sonriendo y ambas se sonrojarían.

-¡no lo hacemos!-

-si claro, Nakano que prefieres, que desapareciera el mundo o tener que escuchar a Hibiki como se batea peor-Aoi dijo.

-fácil, que el mundo desapareciera, realmente es peor explicando que Tsubasa-la peli jengibre se molestó al escuchar eso e hizo un puchero-bien, Kurashiki, que prefieres jamás estar en el club de baseball o salir con Yasmina-

La peli roja tenía una vena en la cabeza al escuchar eso.

-jamás estar en el club de base-dijo sin problema alguno y tratando de no sonar molesta.

-enserio, tanto lo odian-dijo Nozaki y recibió miradas de ambas reías.

-por qué ambas están constante mente regalándole y golpeándole-

-no lo hacemos por qué queramos, simplemente debemos mostraré más respeto y caballerosidad-dijo Shinonome.

-así es cómo nacen los mujeriegos y rompe corazones, créanme es mejor mantenerlo al margen algo que se cree por culpa nuestra por dejarle hacer lo que quiera-dijo Kurashiki.

-pero les gusta no-dijo Aoi sonriendo.

-tú eres la menos indicada-dijo Shinonome a ella.

-¿eh?-

-ayer vimos como lo trataste, no será que te gusta a ti en realidad-dijo Kurashiki y solo pude ver cómo mi mejor amiga se sonrojaba, no parece ser mentira, ¿no puede ser posible esto?.

-está bien lo admito, aún que sea un pervertido jamás me ha hecho algo como para juzgarlo de esa manera que lo hacen, al menos soy honesta, que hay de ustedes dos-tanto Kurashiki y Shinonome estaban impactadas.

El resto al verles sus caras pude notar cierto grado de sopresa en sus rostros.

-como sea-dijo rodando Ryō sus ojos y Kurashiki se cruzaba de brazos-¿Kawakita, que prefieres, nunca ser amiga de Tsubasa o ser igual de mala como ella en los exámenes?-

-¡se igual de tinta como Tsubasa!-

-¡tomochi!-

-vamos, jamás me imaginaría no siendo tu mejor amiga, no podría vivir sin ti-la peli jengibre olvido la pregunta y la abrazaría-Tsukumo-senpai, que tes gustaría más, casarte y tener hijos con Joan o poder ser mejor expresándote-

-casarme con él, lo de ser buena expresándome se me puede pasar con el tiempo-las chicas al escucharla se sorprenderían bastante.

-que profundo, ¿tanto lo quieres?-dijo esta vez Waka y la mejor de nuestro grupo asitio.

-jamás estuve interesada en esto del amor, pero el conocerlo hizo que se pusiera las cosas interesantes, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él y el resto de mi vida si es posible-

Muy bien recapitulemos, tal parece que Kurashiki y Shinonome no sienten nada por Yasmina, solo odian su lado pervertido, además Aoi parece estar enamorada de él, Kana ni que se diga con esa confesión, yo ya tengo a Akira, pero en caso de Tsubasa y Tomoe aún tengo dudas con ambas, sin embargo sospecho de Kudo y Hibiki, pero en caso de Ukita y Nozaki no sabemos nada de ellas y Nakano es la más misteriosa de todas.

-Tsubasa, ¿que hubieras preferido, jamás haber creado el club mixto de base y dejar a los chicos fuera y seguir siendo un club femenino o que se volvieran managers nuestros?-dijo Kana, muy buena esa.

-yo…-ella nos miraría a todas-la verdad me sentí muy feliz cuando abrí el club femenino de baseball, el hacerlo mixto fue mucho más grande e inesperado aún, me siento muy orgullosa de esto, por lo que nunca me imaginaría el no ser un club mixto con toda la ayuda que hemos recibido por parte de ellos, la verdad prefiero que sean manager-

-valla, y la profunda soy yo-dijo Kana cerrando los ojos y reirían ante esto y Tsubasa se puso algo roja.

-Yuuki que prefieres, no tener pechos o jamás estar con Souta-kun-dijo Tsubasa.

-¡Tsubasa!-dijo mientras se cubría esa parte.

-eh, ¿Souta-jun eh?-dije interesada.

Jamás pensé que tenía fetiches de shota nuestra gran Nozaki hehehe, como sea yo no soy alguien como hablar de ello.

-¿cuéntanos?-

-eh…me gustan las cosas lindas es todo y…él es lindo-

-shotaconera-dijo en voz casi audible y riendo Tsubasa y Nozaki le dio un par de golpes.

-Waka, que prefieres que tu hermano se case con alguna de nosotras o quedarte con alguno de los chicos-dijo Nozaki y la más baja de primer grado se sonrojó.

-la verdad a mi no me molestaría que mi hermano saliera con alguna de ustedes, es buen chico-pensé que pondría alguna objeción.

-Akane-Chan, quiero saber quién era ese tipo del que nos hablaste que lo habías visto jugar baseball-la pequeña se sonrojaría.

-oh si cierto, vamos cuéntanos-dijo Aoi.

-cuando era niña en primaria, una vez mire a Haraguchi-senpai jugar, parecía tan genial que me inspiro en jugar también-dijo ella.

-ah qué lindo, pero ahora ve, se ha unido a nuestro club ahora-dijo Iwaki y Akane asitiria.

-muy bien Nakano-san, que prefieres ser soltera toda la vida o ser una gran periodista-la peli verde sudo y se puso nerviosa ante esto.

-yo…este…la verdad es algo….complicado, ¿tengo que responder eso?-

-si no quieres un castigo tienes que hacerlo-dijo Aoi sonriendo.

-responderé si Iwaki senpai responde esto, que prefieres tirar tu gorro y sacó a la basura y no volvértelo a poner o jamás hablar con Kushida-senpai-

-tirar mis prendas a la basura, disfruto que se ponga nervioso conmigo-las presentes tendrían gotas animes en sus cabezas.

-ahora no tienes escapatoria-dije yo.

-¿e…em que?-dijo confundida.

-CALLATE YASMINA-se escucho voces en la habitación de Tsubasa.

-oh, gracias dios-murmuró para sí misma Nakano.

-muy bien chicas agarren sus bates y bolas para atacar-dijo Aoi mientras tomaba un bate y todas hacían lo mismo.

-muy bien yo tomaré bolas-dijo Kurashiki con Nozaki, mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación de Tsubasa.

-a la cuenta de tres-dije yo.

-1-empezó la cuenta Waka.

-2-dijo Shinonome.

-3-grite yo.

Al entrar no vimos más que a los chicos mismos, estaba Hibiki encima de Yasmina ahorcándolo y tenía sangre en su nariz, Souta y Joan estaban encima de la cama mirando en un extraño monitor y con unos audífonos, Kudo como Shinzuke estaban gritándose al uno al otro, Kushida trataba inútilmente de apartar al chico de lentes del peli rosado, Jinguji estaba simplemente leyendo un libro sin importarle la conmoción.

-¿Qué esta pasándo?-Tsubasa preguntó.

-es una larga historia-dijo Yasmina ya librado de Hibiki por Kushida.

**Hace 15 minutos atrás.**

**PDV de Yasmina.**

-no puedo creer que este aún aquí, es casi como un sueño echo realidad-dije mientras Hibiki se peinaba.

-no digas eso, no soy como tú, solo debo quedarme aquí y mírate-dijo mientras me empujaba ala cama.

-hey Hibiki no seas así-dije tratando de mirar en el monitor.

-Yasmina no hagas tanto ruido-dijo Kudo.

-tranquilízate cap, además aprovecha en buscar las bravas de tu chica-

-no es mi chica-dijo el sonrojado y en el tono más bajo.

-¿Qué está pasando con todos ustedes chicos?, tienen a las chicas más hermosas en todo el puto mundo queriendo tener una cita con ustedes y ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho-de inmediato recibió un par de chisteadas de cada uno de ellos.

-podrías dejar aún lado esos pensamientos pervertidos Yasmina-dijo Hibiki tronándose el cuello y mirándome.

-oh, tú tal vez deberías fijarte más, tienes a la chica más inteligente y caliente de toda Satogama siguiéndote y nisiquiera puedes tocarla-dije yo y él se sonrojaría.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-mirando a cualquier lado que no fuera hacia ami.

-¿por supuesto de Kawakita?, no has visto esas curvas, cuando trota como sus pechos rebotan, aún que la verdad prefiero más a Nozaki en lo personal, aún que no detesto a Kawakita-le dije esperando su reacción.

-cállate…Yasmina-escuche veneno en su voz.

-aún que la verdad últimamente sus pechos han estado creciendo, tal vez cuando te abraza sientes también eso-dijo en una mini sonrisa.

-una palabra más y te haré papilla-dijo mientras se quitaba un saco que traía.

-la verdad es que siento que Kawakita se ha desarrollado más y perf-antes de terminar Hibiki saltó encima de mí y empezó a atacarme.

**PDV Kudo.**

Bueno, era de esperarse que sucediera eso, que estaba tratando de hacer Yasmina que Hibiki le diera una paliza, sabiendo que no es para nada impaciente, ahora están los dos rodando por el suelo y dándose a golpes, Kushida al ver eso nervioso trato de detenerlos a ambos.

-hey estas poniendo atención a las chicas-dijo el segundo senpai de nuestro grupo, ósea Shinzuke quien me jaló poco de la camisa.

-oh no, estaba distraído por ellos-dije señalando a Hibiki con yasmina.

-bueno escuche que tu chica dijo que te amaba-dijo señalando en la pantalla a Tsubasa.

-no es mi chica por dios-dijo yo.

-ella es tu chica eh-dijo dándome codazos.

-ella no es mi chica, ella es…una gran compañera de equipo y nada más-dije yo y podía sentir el calor en mi rostro.

-si claro tu rostro dice lo contrario-dijo el mirándome la cara.

-ugh, podría parar, acaso los superiores no tienen nisiquiera respeto a sus inferiores-dije yo empujándole.

-¡hey! Calmado solo bromeaba-me gritó.

-bueno, yo no le vi lo divertido-dije dándole la peor mirada que podía.

-no es mi culpa que pongas aún lado a una chica que obviamente te quiere-me gritó en el oído.

-me estás tratando de matar voz de marica-dije ya que su voz era aguda y empezaba a molestarme.

-¡atrévete a decirlo idiota!-gritó Shinzuke y recibió un SSSSHHH de parte de Joan y Souta.

-que también tengas experiencia en el baseball no significa que sea mejor que tú-dije yo con veneno.

-¡tengo más años de experiencia tengo más ventaja!-siguió gritándome.

-oh, definitivamente, pero entre más grande menos potencial, yo he ganado una copa Junior y tú nada-dije empujándole y callendo a la cama.

-hay carajo descompusieron la computadora-dijo Souta molesto y Joan empezaba a checarla.

-¡como te atreves!, me salí de mi academia por nomas-dijo Shinzuke aún rompiéndome las pelotas.

-a sí, al menos a mi no me gana una chica cada día y día-me referí a una vez que entrenó con Shinonome y perdió contra ella en todo los entrenamientos.

-oh, Shinzuke golpes bajo-dijo Yasmina mientras recibía un golpe en el rostro de parte de Hibiki inmediatamente.

-CÁLLATE YASMINA-grite yo.

-creo que la repare, pueden callarse creo que escuche un poco al fin-dijo Joan tratando de escuchar ya que al parecer el micrófono salió defectuoso y no se escuchaba nada.

-oh que podría escucharse, tú siempre paranoi-antes de que terminara las chicas entraron a la habitación.

**PDV de nadie**

-eso fue todo-dijo Yasmina mientras Akira apartaba a Hibiki y sin contar la parte de la pelea entre Kudo y Shinzuke.

-¿ustedes…nos espiaron?-dijo Tsubasa mirando a Kudo.

-si…lo siento mucho-murmuro Kudo ignorando a Shinzuke.

-*suspiro* estoy decepcionado de ti Kudo-el peli negro empezó a jugar con el suelo y Shinzuke se ría de el.

-aww mi Akira estaba preocupado y decidió espiarme-dijo Iwaki abrazando a Akira quien se puso nervioso.

-ignorándola, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Shinonome mirando a Yasmina quien caminaba lentamente atrás y se tropezó con alguien atrás suyo y era nada más y menos que Kurashiki.

-¿que hice ahora?-dijo en defensa el peli rosa quitándose la sangre.

-estamos seguras de que tienes algo que ver esto-dijo Kurashiki.

-tranquilas no hizo nada verdad-dijo Aoi en defensa del peli morado.

-¿nos escucharon?-dijo Kana a Joan quien negaria junto a Souta.

-un poco pero lo demás nada por qué alguien rompió la maquina-dijo el más bajo a su hermano.

-ya veo-dijo ella volteando al otro lado y Joan se rascaba la cabeza pensando que estaba de mal humor pero el rostro de ella estaba rojo 'al menos no escucho que más adelante quisiera tener hijos con el'

-¿si cierto que dijo Joan?-dijo Yasmina y las chicas miraron con terror al castaño.

-lo diré cuando sean grandes-los chicos maldijeron y las chicas se sintieron salvadas.

-como sea, ¿que haremos con ellos?-dijo Shinonome no sastifecha.

-si, estuvieron violando nuestra privacidad-dijo Waka.

-nada-dijo Iwaki soprendido a todos e inmediatamente Aoi camino con Yasmina sacándole de su bolsillo un caset.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Nozaki.

-un caset de grabación-

-¿espera sabían qué sucedería esto?-dijo Kurashiki mirando a la peli mostaza.

-por su puesto-dijo Aoi mientras acariciaba a Yasmina su cabello-tenemos que conocernos más aún así que vamos a la sala a jugar-dijo ella junto a su amiga saliendo hacia la sala.

-¿alguien más tiene un caset por ahí!-dijo Joan revisándose y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Una disculpa por subir el episodio muy tarde y también por los sucesos, he estado saliendo mucho esta vacaciones.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: el campamento será poco entrenamiento y más comedia romántica sobre los chicos y las chicas como este episodio, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 12 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: más vale mandilón que forever alone amigo mío, de echo disfruto bastante escribir en esta temporada, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 12 y te encuentres bien nakama**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	13. ¿Verdad o reto?

**Hola a todos aquí el redentor 777 me disculpo otra vez por subir el capítulo tarde, era por qué manejamos por carretera y llegue muy cansado a mi verdadera casa.**

**Siguiendo el capítulo.**

* * *

**PDV de Iwaki.**

Ahora todo el mundo está en la sala y ahora estamos sentados en círculo.

-¿ahora que jugaremos senpai?-me preguntó Waka ya que le había dicho a todos un jugaríamos algo una vez todos reunidos en la sala.

-estoy muy agradecida de que hallas preguntado, jugaremos a un juego especial llamado verdad o reto-dije mientras reía un poco.

-¡NO!-todos gritarían.

-oh vamos, será divertido-dije mientras ponía mi mejor rostro de lastima.

-muy bien jugare-dijo Akira, sorprendiéndome al igual que a todos nosotros, pero más ami.

-q…que has dicho Akira-dije mientras le señalaba.

-lo sé y tal vez me arrepienta de esto, pero quiero seguir creciendo y superando mis miedos, pero si es jugando contigo será bastante divertido aún-lo que no entiendo es por qué me sonroje.

-entonces yo le entro-dijo Joan ahora levantando su mano.

-si Joan juega también yo-dijo Tsukumo.

-quiero tener algo en claro…si una chica me dice reto puedo decirle que muestre los pechos-en eso Yasmina recibió un doble lazo de parte de Kurashiki y Shinonome al cuello, si se lo merecía.

-yo también juego-dijo mi amiga de cabello morad con el pervertido, no entiendo que es lo que ves en el Aoi.

-si el taquero está también, entonces yo entro-dijo Hibiki mirando retadora mente a Joan.

-no se olviden de mí-dijo Kudo.

En eso todos y todas las demás estuvieron deacuerdo en jugar.

-bueno giremos la botella a ver quién toca en primer lugar y luego se turna a diferentes-dijo Iwaki mientras giraba la botella.

**PDV en 3ºpersona.**

-ah, ¿Nakano verdad o reto?-dijo Iwaki a la periodista.

-reto-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-te reto a que lances todos tus periódicos al fuego-la peli verde al escuchar eso se sorprendería.

-¿eh por qué?-dijo ella.

-es eso o de castigo nos dirás unen te gusta-dijo Aoi.

La peli verde vio a los alumnos y aparte algunos chicos tenían un ligero rubor en sus rostros.

Indignada de lo que ahora ella tomó el gran papel delicado y lo lanzó a la leña quemándose apenas entrando al contacto, reduciéndose en cenizas.

-son de lo peor…¿es mi turno?-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-si, agarra al que quieras, pero no se vale repetir-dijo Iwaki.

-muy bien-dijo ella mirando-Kudo ¿verdad o reto?-

-verdad-dijo el peli negro.

-te gusta la piña a que Tsubasa tiene-la peli jengibre se sonrojaría cuando fue mencionada.

-Nozaki, porque le preguntas algo tan vergonzoso-dijo ella y Kudo estaba nervioso.

-la verdad…-todos en la sala miraron al peli negro-la verdad es que…te ves muy linda-

-li…li…lin-Tsubasa no pudo decir la frase ya que entre más hablaba se ponía más roja y ella callo al suelo con los ojos en espiral y sacando humo.

-ya la mataste-dijo Hibiki quien estaba Aldo de la peli jengibre.

-eh…-el peli negro se quedó callado al verla así, pero él escucho y yo unas risas, oh es mi turno de vengarme-Shinzuke…¿verdad o reto?-

-reto, por que a diferencia de ti no soy un miedoso-dijo el senpai.

-te reto a ponerte las ropas de Ukita y durar con ella todo el juego-todos en la sala soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿e…eso es todo?-dijo Shinzuke tratando de sonar bien, pero sé notaba el nerviosismo.

-que, estás teniendo miedo-dijo Kudo.

-culoooon, culitoooo-cantaría Joan con Souta.

-ustedes cállense, está bien lo haré-dijo mientras Akane se veía bastante nerviosa, ya que un chico se pondrá sus ropas.

-genial, será mejore que tomes un siguiente antes de partir senpai, ya que estaré vigilando para que no te escapes-dijo Kudo mientras llevaba a Shinzuke y Akane también para que pudiera darle ropas.

-muy bien, me odiara después por este juego pero no importa ya-dijo el mirando a quién podría hacerle un reto-Kana, verdad o reto-

-reto-dijo ella inexpresiva.

-te reto a darle un beso a tus seres más cercanos y más queridos por ti-dijo Shinzuke mientras se retiraba.

-¿eso es todo?-dijo ella caminando y ella dio un beso de punta a la mejilla de Iwaki.

-Ka…Kana-dijo ella roja de la vergüenza y de lo inesperado que fue eso, además todos estaban iguales de sorprendidos incluso un mexicano quedo en más shock.

-tranquila es Tsukumo-dijo Hibiki riendo un poco por la expresión que tenía Joan.

-somos compañeras de clases, es normal que nos veamos diario además es una de mis primera amigas-dijo ahora caminado hacia Aoi.

-hola Kana-dijo ella con la voz algo baja.

-hey Aoi-dijo la peli negra ahora dándole el beso a la peli morada.

-Eeeeppp-la chica de segundo dijo mientras ocultaba su cara.

-¡que fue eso Tsukumo-senpai!-dijo Yasmina.

-¿celoso?-dijo ella mientras el peli rosado noto lo que su mirada decía por lo que no dijo nada mientras calmaba a Aoi.

-¿este…no te olvidas de nadie más?-Joan dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-no-dijo con frialdad.

-¿enserio?-dijo ya con rayos x y su corazón se fisuraba.

-si-

En eso el peli castaño se puso totalmente blanco y algunos chicos tenían un equipo de primeros auxilios.

**Yo no se que sucedio**

**Nunca supe la verdad**

**La razón de tus motivos**

**Si en el juego del amor**

**Ahora soy el perdedor**

**Debo salir adelante**

**Pero me voy**

**Me marcho por que fue tu desición**

**Te amare, lo hare si**

**Es necesario por los dos**

**Que aqui en mi corazón**

**No te voy a olvidar**

**Pues de ahora en adelante**

**Intocable es tu lugar**

Se escuchaba la canción del Alex Syntek de fondo en el lugar.

-soldado caído repito solado caído-dijo Souta.

-…el ultimo siempre lo guardo para el mejor-dijo ella.

Todos escucharon esto y ella se acercó para darle un beso en la frente al chico.

El joven recuperó su color y miraria a la chica peli negra quien tenía sus labios en su frente.

-he visto y escuchado cosas épicas, pero esto superó los límites de mi imaginación-dijo Shinji.

El joven se reanimó y esta vez estaba igual de rojo use un tomate (no el verde, el rojo).

-tuve la enorme pesadilla jamás soñada-dijo Joan despierto.

-Enserio que fue lo que soñaste-dijo Hibiki desinteresado y pensando que el amor no iba ser correspondido al final.

-soñé que Kana besaba a Aoi en la boca y la tocaba, también que Akane besaba a Nozaki y por último Arihara era violada, después de eso el club de baseball se volvían las chicas un grupo lesbico-

Todas las chicas a excepción de Kana miraron al castaño mexicano con el rostro bastante rojo.

-Tsukumo-senpai …jamás nos des un beso, aún que sea de saludo en frente de Fabregas-dijo Shinonome.

\- verdad o reto-dijo la peli negra mayor.

-reto-dijo la peli negra de ojos verdes.

-te reto a que te sientes en el regazo de Inoue hasta que acabe el juego-el peli humo al escuchar eso los lentes de sus gafas se caerían de ellas sin romperse.

-eh…pero…-

-Tomochi, no seas cobarde o te van castigar-dijo Tsubasa y la peli negra miro al peli humo quien estaba estático.

La chica se levanto y camino lentamente y con timidez hacia el peli humo sentándose encima de el y ahora las gafas se partieron a la mitad.

-¿cuantas veces te ha pasado eso?-dijo Kudo apareciendo.

-no quiero escucharte enserio-dijo el peli humo mientras miraba pero empezó a reírse después de mirar Shinzuke.

El senpai ahora traía puesta unas prendas de la chica, sin embargo el quedaban muy apretadas y el pantalón parecían unos shorts vermudas que parecían apuntó de estallar.

-me la pagaran-dijo el chico sentado.

-este…Haraguchi-kun-dijo ella refiriéndose al menor.

-reto-dijo con ánimos.

-este…-en eso ahí imitar murmuró algo en su oído-te reto a que tires todos tus fuegos artificiales-

El pequeño al escuchar eso puso una cara de niño pequeño que le estaban apuntó de quitar su dulce.

-¡no lo haré!-dijo el chico.

-es eso oh…dormirás con Nozaki de castigo-la rubia al escuchar eso se sonrojaría y Souta estaba con ido por su ginecofobia.

-e…está bien-dijo lanzándolos por la ventana-sniff, quería encenderlos-

El chico respiro un par de veces y se tranquilizaría.

-muy bien, Shinonome verdad o reto-

-reto-dijo el,a ya que no quería acobardarse.

-te reto a que actúes como una idol-

-¡que por qué una idol!-dijo ella.

-es eso o tendrás que darle unas bragas a Yasmina-dijo poniendo el castigo Joan y Shinonome lo miraria con esa mirada que le daba en los primeros días.

-este-ella puso su dedo señalándole mientras estaba roja de su cara-love arrow shouto-

-te queda excelente el personaje de Sonoda Umi-dijo Arihara pero luego se arrepintió cuando ella la miro con dagas y con un aura maligna.

-verdad o reto, dices verdad y te mato-al estar bajo tremenda amenaza.

-r…reto-dijo ella.

-te reto a que bese a Miyamoto-san en cinco zonas diferentes teniendo contacto de piel a piel-

La peli jengibre asustada y nerviosa asistiría.

Ella se acercó al peli negro estando ambos bastante sonrojados, el primer beso llego a su frente, el segundo a la mano, el tercer al pectoral haciendo que Kudo jadeara un poco.

-lo..lo siento-los chicos y chicas miraban sonrojados a esto, el cuarto fue a al abdome y el último a la mejilla y este duro un poco más.

-este…verdad o reto Waka-

-verdad-

-has dado primer beso-la pequeña se sonrojaría al escuchar eso.

-yo…no lo he hecho-dijo ella-Kurashiki-senpai, verdad o reto-

-reto-

-te reto a que vallas a la máquina y nos compres dulces o papas a todos-la peli roja se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba-verdad o reto yasmina-

-reto-dijo el peli rosado.

-te reto a quedarte en ropa interior-dijo la chica y el peli rosado al igual que todos estarían boquiabiertos por eso.

-¡por qué ese reto!-dijo Shinonome.

-por todas a las que has pervertido-dijo ella pero Yasmina en eso empezó a quitarse la ropa quedando en ropa interior, haciendo que más de una se cubrieran los ojos y Joan le taparía la mirada a Kana quien apartó su mano y Hibiki hizo lo mismo con Tomoe.

-¿por qué me tapas los ojos Tsubasa-san-dijo Kudo.

-no quiero que te hagas yaoi-dijo la peli jengibre.

-¡no tienes vergüenza!-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-bueno, Joan verdad o reto-

-verdad-

-di tres cosas que te dan miedo-dijo el peli rosado.

-uno, morir y no resucitar como mexicano-todos tendrían una gota anime en su nuca-dos, ir a las aguas termales-

-¿por qué te daría miedo?-

-por qué eso es muy homo Shinji-los chicos simplemente pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es lo último?-dijo Yasmina el castaño bajo un poco la mirada.

-volverme profesional y ser odiado de nuevo-los chicos hicieron un tiempo de silencio al escuchar eso y más por su pasado-este…Akira verdad o reto-

-verdad-dijo el chico.

-que te gustaría más, tener una cita con Yoshimi o dar un discurso siendo un presidente del consejo estdiantil-el senpai empezó a emanar su modo akuma cuando apenas dijo lo de la cita.

-esas preguntas son bastantes difíciles para el-dijo Hibiki.

-la verdad…me daría nervios bastante, ser presidente del consejo estudiantil es difícil por lo que me han contado Tsukumo y Noumi, por lo que saldría con Yoshimi-

Algunas chicas mirarían a algunos de los chicos a excepción de Kana quien Sonia un poco.

-por qué jamás me prestas atención-dijo Aoi cruzándose de brazos.

-prometo que lo haré-dijo Yasmina abrazándola pero el estar así hizo que Shinonome se asustara y le golpeara penando que le haría algo a la senpai.

-¿por qué me ves tan enojada Tsubasa-san?-dijo Kudo peor no recibió respuesta alguna.

-bueno…verdad o reto Shinji-

-verdad-dijo casi sin importancia.

-¿este...si tuvieras que matar a alguien a quien sería?-

-es fácil, a Yasmina por sus bromas malas y perversidades-dijo el mientras Yasmina reía con algo de temor.

-verdad o reto Ukita-

-ve…verdad-dijo ella.

-¿que es lo que más te gustaría tener?-

-tener…me gustaría tener más fuerza-dijo ella determinada.

-que reto más sencillo amigo-dijo Kudo y Shinji lo silencio con la mirada.

-verdad o reto Inoue-dijo ella al último chico.

-quiero un reto-dijo el peli humo.

-este…te reto a que le des de tomar y comer a Tomoe mañana en el desayuno-la peli noegra de ojos verdes al escuchar eso más vergüenza no podía pasar ahora.

Los lentes que estaban en el suelo se romperían al haber caído al suelo entero, pero ese reto hizo que se rompieran.

-entiendo-dijo con la misma vergüenza que la chica que tenía en sus piernas-verdad o reto Nozaki-

-verdad-dijo ella.

-cueles son tus tres medidas…-cuando el chico hizo loading de lo que había dicho abrió sus ojos mirando las caras de todos, incluyendo la decepción pura de Tomoe-un momento no quise preguntar eso-

-al fin te respeto por primera vez en la vida-dijo Yasmina.

-bueno…son 95 de busto…64 de cintura y…99 de cadera-algunos chicos se sobre calentaron al escuchar eso, sin embargo no todos ya que Kana tapaba los odios de Joan, Tusbasa los de Kudo y Iwaki los de Akira quien entró en el modo akuma por lo que dijo Hibiki.

-ese sí que un santo cuerpo-dijo Yasmina con una hemorragia nasal desmayándose.

-ya vamos a finalizar, quiero reto Yuuki-

-este…bebe un frasco de salsa picante-dijo ella sacando una salsa que Joan había traído.

-ah, muy fácil-dijo ella mientras lo bebía como si se tratara de agua, al terminarse la hizo un sonido satisfactorio.

-esa senpai tiene estomago de Mexicana-dijo Joan chocando puño con ella.

-tal parece que acabó este juego-dijo Aoi.

Todos y todas se dirigieron a sus dormitorios para seguir para el día de mañana.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Fue el más corto de la serie lo sé, pero es debido a que algunos no serán tan largos como los que he hecho ultima mente o será tal vez toda vía más largos.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto:aquí se pusieron más mañosas, en especial Aoi, aún que algunas fueron celosas y unos chicos también hehehe, en este capítulo se muestra que algunas no pudieron estar con algún enamorado, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 13 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:me encanto la canción, de cho cuando escuche el final soy Honduras le aplaudo a tu gente al escuchar que también tenía humor patriótico y de su propio país, aún que la partes de cuando decían vos tenía un poco de dificultad de escucharla, pero la que más caracteriza nuestra raza es la de "somos mexicanos" del Mr trippalot y el dinero, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 13 y te encuentres bien nakama**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	14. ahora del creepypasta

**Hola a todos aquí el capítulo 14, les aviso que la segunda temporada va ser del capítulo que inicia el campamento hasta el 19, el capítulo 20 será un especial de preguntas a su autor, ósea yo y a mis personajes O'C o a las chicas, así que vallen pensando también las preguntas.**

**La idea, fue más bien de Ninja Britten 11 quien tiene el especial de preguntad en su fic, al ver me gusto mucho, para que me puedan conocer un poco más o así.**

**ADVERTENCIA: cap psicológico.**

* * *

**PDV de Tsubasa.**

Me duele mucho la cabeza, por dios, ¿Dónde están las demás?, ¿un momento?, ¿y los chicos?, recuerdo muy poco de lo que sucedió, sin embargo ahora no estoy muy bien, necesito tranquilizarme y recuperar mis sentidos.

¿Que es eso?, ¡las chicas!, Tomochii, Yuuki-Chan, Iwaki-senpai, Aoi-senpai, están aquí, pero donde están Waka-Chan, Shinonome-san, Kurashiki-senpai, Tsukumo-senpai, Akane-Chan y Ayaka-Chan, sobre todo, ¿los chicos?

-urggg…¿están todas bien?-dije yo al notar como alguna de mis amigas estaban levantándose.

-si…Tsubasa/Arihara/Chan-pude ver cómo mi mejor amiga, Iwaki-senpai y se acercaban hacia a mí y se arrodillaban a mi altura, ¿por qué están tan preocupadas?, enserio que está pasando aquí, ¿por qué la cabaña está destruida?, pero lo que más me intrigaba, ¿Qué sucedió después de esa noche?

-no puedo moverme-era imposible estaba atascada o algo por el estilo.

-¡iwaki-senpai ayúdame a mover esto!-Tomochii le dijo, y ambas pusieron sus manos en un pedazo de lo que solía ser el techo de la casa, ambas y más con la ayuda de nuestra senpai pudieron mover el bloque-¿estas bien?-

Al mirarla pude notar algo de preocupación en sus ojos y rostro.

-si…no se preocupen-dije yo sonriendo, la verdad no sentía nada de dolor, simplemente no podía moverme con esa cosa encima de mí, menos mal que no me lastime, ¿pero a todo esto que está sucediendo?

-¿alguien recuerda algo de lo que sucedió?-dijo nuestra senpai.

-no, yo apenas desperté y perdí de cuenta lo que sucedió-dije yo al no tener recuerdos.

-lo último que recuerdo era que después del juego de verdad y reto fuimos a ver una película todos y luego nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios-Tomochii tenía razón, eso es lo único que también recuerdo de esa vez.

-¿pero las demás y los chicos?-dijo Iwaki-senpai dirigiéndose a su amiga inconsciente y tanto Tomochii y yo hacía Yuuki-Chan, por suerte ambas estaban bien, solo que no despertaban aún.

-no lo sé, pero este lugar realmente no se parece nada a lo que era ayer o otros días-dije mirando alrededor de lo que era antes una hermosa cabaña y playa.

El lugar nisiquiera mostraba la luz del día, estaba totalmente lleno de polvo, las cabañas estaban destruidas, además había varias partes del lugar que estaban llenas de caracteres y agujeros, pero lo que más me daba miedo, era que el lugar estaba muy silencioso.

Cada vez que despertábamos podíamos escuchar el cantar de las pájaros, el cantar de los insectos, pero ahora no había ningún ruido.

-chicas miren-Iwaki-senpai nos llamó la atención y pudimos ver lo que se referiría.

-¿y esa cámara?-dije con un toque de duda.

-Ayaka trajo de nuevo su cámara para grabar todo el campamento como recuerdo-

-qué raro, Ayaka-Chan nunca dejaría su cámara-Tomochii tenía razón, el campamento pasado ella siempre traía la cámara, aveces se la daba a Waka-Chan o Aoi-senpai.

-hm…chicas-las tres escuchamos esa voz aguda seguida de otro gemido.

-Aoi, Yuuki, ya despertaron-dijo nuestra senpai.

-eh…¿dónde esta la cabaña?-dijo Yuuki.

-ninguna sabe-le respondió Iwaki-senpai.

En eso ella le puso play al video para que empezara la grabación, lo primero que grabó fue que cuando llegamos al campamento pero…

-¿esto es muy extraño?-dijo Aoi-senpai notándolo también.

-¿por qué no están los chicos?-dije yo.

En el día de la playa, tampoco estaban, el día que estaban en mi habitación tampoco, solo estaba el cuarto vacío, el día del verdad o reto, cuando le pidieron a Tomochii sentarse sobre Inoue-san solamente se sentó en un lugar diferente, en caso de mi reto bese lo que era puro aire, la película…¿qué es esto?

-¿no nos digan que fueron fantasmas todo este tiempo?-dije yo sorprendida pero a la vez preocupada.

-es imposible, si el resto de las chicas o la academia las veían, además nuestros padres también, no solamente eso, el señor Fabregas y algunos padres de los chicos también estaban ahí-Yuuki-Chan nos diría también preocupada en su voz.

-lo sabemos…hay que llamarles-en eso sacamos nuestros celulares, no hay señal.

-¡no puede ser!-dijo frustrada Aoi.

-¿por qué no hay señal?-dijo Tomochii mirando al horizonte, sin embargo note algo.

-chicas…-en eso les mostré a mis contacto agregados.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?-

-no tengo el número de los chicos agregado-dije respondiéndole a Yuuki y todas estaríamos km pactadas y revisaron sus celulares y fruncieron el ceño.

-tampoco yo-dijo Iwaki-senpai, seguida de Aoi-senpai, Yuuki-Chan y por último Tomochii quien se veía bastante decaída.

-¿aun donde está las demás chicas?-es cierto las demás, casi nos olvidábamos de ellas.

-no lo sabemos, pero aún así son mayoría Yuuki-Chan-le dije yo para que no se sintiera mal.

-pero aún así, no sabemos si están juntas-Tomochii y algunas se vieron exaltadas pero.

-¡chicas!-nosotras volteamos hacia la dirección de la voz, esa es.

-¡Ayaka/Ayaka-Chan!-nuestra periodista llego y corrió hacia nosotras.

-¿Dónde estabas?-dije yo al notar la jadeante y con una mirada de preocupación.

-las chicas y yo fuimos a buscar a las demás y a los chicos, sin embargo ustedes cuatro estaban inconscientes y Waka-Chan nos aconsejó dejarlas aquí y regresar en unos momentos-

-¿ya veo, quienes están con ustedes?-Ayaka bajo su mirada y vio hacia otra dirección que no era hacia nosotras, pero pude notar un poco que su mirada vio había la cámara.

-encontramos a Akane-chan inconsciente en la playa, pero no hay señales de Tsukumo-senpai, Kurashiki-senpai y Shinonome-san, los chicos…-

-Ayaka-chan…-dijo Aoi-senpai con preocupación.

-ni yo y Waka-Chan podíamos creerlo-

-¿un momento?, ya vieron la grabación-dije yo mientras la veía, estaba tensa y también algo frustrada por ello.

-están deacuerdo conmigo ¿cierto?, ellos existen, pero…esa grabación durante el campamento dice que no, que fue producto de nuestra imaginación-dijo Ayaka con lágrimas apuntó de salir de sus ojos.

-te creemos, aún pienso que Kudo-kun y los demás están ahí afuera-le respondí tratando de sonreír, aún que no estaba sonriendo por naturalidad, quería que mis amigas estuvieran tranquilas, pero adentro, yo…

-Tsubasa tiene razón, hay que buscarles también, vallamos-dijo Tomochii mientras se paraba de su lugar al igual que el resto de nosotras.

-bien llevamos hacia Akane-Chan y Waka-Chan, ha de estar esperando por nosotras-dijo Iwaki.

Las cinco ahora juntas caminamos hacia dirección a la playa, el lugar estaba vacío, no estaba la cancha de voley, las sillas con las sombrillas, no había nada más que el mar y la arena blanca.

Solo esperaba que fuera una pesadilla, pero me hacía dudar.

El tacto de mis pies a la arena, su calidez, su humedad por la olas que llegaban, era muy real, no sólo eso, si no que también sentía la brisa tocar mi rostro y mover mi cabello.

En eso vimos que Ayaka se detuvo y miro a todos lados, todas nosotras sin excepción notamos su rostro lleno de preocupación, estrés, tristeza y miedo.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Yuuki-Chan mientras se acercaba a nuestra amiga.

-no…no puede ser posible, estaban aquí hace un momento-mira os alrededor y no mira,os absolutamente nada.

-¿estas muy segura?-Aoi-senpai dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

-¡por supuesto que sí!-ella gritó, está ves nos miraba algo molesta, eso nos asustó un poco e hizo un nuestra senpai se apartara.

-tranquilízate un poco-dije yo algo nerviosa y mi voz lo delató.

-¡como puedo estarlo, no encontramos al resto de las chicas y los chicos no existen!-eso último llamo nuestra atención a todas.

-¡como puedes decir eso, como puedes perder la fe tan rapido!-Tomochii, por favor.

-¡lo dices por qué tú enamorado no está aquí con nosotras, como sabemos que no fue un plan buen organizado por ellos para tomarnos una por una y luego desaparecernos!-dijo ella mientras temblaba y sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento que jamás había visto más que en las películas de terror, era un rostro lleno de pura locura.

-¿de…de qué estás hablando?-Aoi respondió en un tono bajo pero auditivo.

Tanto Yuuki-Chan como yo solo podíamos observar, tal parecía que Iwaki-senpai era la que más calmada estaba de nosotras.

-¿de que estoy hablando?, ¡como que de que estoy hablando!, ¡eso respóndemelo tu Tsubasa!-un momento por qué yo.

-no…no te entiendo-era lo único que podía responder, no sabía qué hacer en estos momento.

-en la ceremonia, dijiste que iba ser una asociación y club femenino de baseball, por qué de la nada lo volviste mixto-me dijo mientras tomaba mis hombros y me miraba fijamente.

-Ayaka la estás asustando-Tomochii trataba de quitármela, pero me tenía bien sujetaba.

-¡como sé que no eres su cómplice, su ayudante en este plan desarrollado!-¿un momento?.

-no sé de qué estás hablando Ayaka-Chan, Kudo-kun y yo nos acabamos de conocer este recién semestre-pero solo pude sentir como me apretaba más.

-¡Nakano ya suéltala!-Tomochii advirtió mientras ahora la agarraba de sus brazos.

-¡tu suéltame!-dijo mientras empujaba a Tomochii quien caía la arena.

-por qué hiciste eso Ayaka-Chan-dije mientras me arrodillaba a ella junto a Iwaki-senpai para poder levantarla.

Ella ahora nos miraba a todas nosotras con la misma mirada y se apartaba lentamente hacia otro lugar y negaba, sus ojos tenían tics ligeros y sudaba bastante.

-no…no…¡no!...¡NO!, ¡todas ustedes son cómplices!-dijo mientras huía hacia una especie de zona boscosa.

-¡Nakano-san!-Yuuki dijo mientras corría hacia ella al igual que Aoi-senpai.

-¡chicas espéranos!-dije yo mientras Iwaki apoyaba a Tomochii en su hombro y corrí hacia ellas con todo lo que pude.

Miraba la espalda y cuerpo de Aoi-senpai correr, sin embargo Yuuki-Chan al estar más delante de nosotras no la podía apreciar, rayos, Ayaka-san una de las más rápidas del grupo al igual que yo y Shinonome, ni se diga Joan que corre como atleta olímpico, como me gustaría que en estos momentos estuviera con nosotras o alguno de ellos, pero sobre todo, el.

-Nakano-Chan detente-escuche la voz de Yuuki.

Apenas la escuche y avance delante de Aoi-senpai quien tal parecía que se había cansado.

-¡alcanzalas Tsubasa-Chan!-con determinación corrí más rápido hacia ellas, ahora puedo ver a Nozaki-Chan.

Sin embargo note que ella se detuvo, igual que yo, miramos a todos lados y no se escuchaba ningún paso en el lugar o el crujir de las hojas secas de este lugar.

-¡Ayaka-Chan por favor!-dije yo gritando.

-¡nada de esto lo planeamos!-dijo Yuuki-Chan al mismo tono e intensidad que yo.

Las dos volteamos atrás para ver cómo Aoi-senpai llegaba jadeando y cansada, después ella se sentó en un tronco de un árbol, sin embargo el lugar llamaba la atención.

Había varios árboles pero en lo curioso era que en el centro no había árboles y estaba despejado, era un círculo y adelante había árboles tan delgados que podía hacer que pudiéramos ver más adelante.

-Yuuki-Chan, cuando llegaste aquí, viste a Ayaka-Chan-solo pude ver cómo negaba.

-cuando corríamos por el bosque notaba como escapaba de nosotras-ella me respondió en voz baja y algo afónica, tal vez por el echo de correr-pero este lugar pudo haber echo la pudieras apreciarla, pero de la nada desapareció-

-ya veo…-en eso vimos como Aoi-senpai se levantaba para abrazarnos-¿senpai?-

-no te preocupes, yo sé que no tienes la culpa de nada-nos dijo a ambas pero en especial a mi-todo esto debe ser una pesadilla-

-¿senpai?-yo solamente pude devolver el abrazo al igual que Yuuki.

En ese momento sentía mis lagrimas salir de mis ojos al igual que Aoi-senpai, pero Yuuki trataba de contenerse, no quería llorar en estos momentos, le comprendo que no quiera hacerlo, sin embargo todo esto es muy, triste y insolado.

¿chicas donde están?, ¿chicos, acaso tienen algo que ver ustedes en esto?, ¿Kudo-kun, dijiste que me cuidarías y protegerías?.

-ya llegamos-las tres nos apartamos al escuchar la voz de Tomochii y miramos hacia Iwaki y mi amiga de la infancia quienes habían llegado con un par de hojas en sus cabezas.

-¿donde está Ayaka?-dijo con seriedad Iwaki-senpai.

Yuuki la miraria y solamente pudo negar al igual que yo.

-¿diablos?-dijo molesta mientras apretaba su puño molesta.

-¿que hacemos ahora?-dijo Aoi mirándonos a todas.

-hay que seguir avanzando-les dije al notar que ente los árboles había una montaña, de echo sabía que ahí adelante había algo que nos pudiera ayudar.

-estoy deacuerdo, que dicen-dijo Yuuki-Chan mirando a las demás quienes asistirían.

Las chicas caminamos hacia la montaña y ninguna de nosotras no teníamos ánimo de conversar, estábamos preocupadas por las demás, el ver a Ayaka-Chan así, no dejo en un total shock, pero aún así, quería resolver todo esto.

Avanzando y ahora sintiendo algo de frío me puse las manos en mis hombros tratando de darme un poco de calor y calma, sin embargo miramos que el frío salía de esa montaña que tenía una cueva en ella, las cinco nos detuvimos mirando en ella.

-¿estan seguras que quieren entrar?-

Tanto Iwaki-senpai y Aoi-senpai asistieron, Tomochii dudó un poco pero al final acepto, miraríamos a Yuuki-Chan un rato y ella estaría callada.

-yo…lo siento no tengo el valor de hacerlo-yo solo pude sonreírle un poco.

-no te preocupes, estaremos bien, saldremos luego-solo pude decirle eso para que se tranquilizara, y ella nos devolvió el gesto a las cuatro que decidimos entrar a la cueva.

Por suerte al adentrarnos el lugar en sí no estaba tan oscuro, era ligeramente luminoso, como si se tratara de la luna y las estrellas iluminando las calles noche, algo nos llamó la atención y más por lo que nos dijo Iwaki-senpai ahorita.

-soy yo, o está montaña a la que entramos jamás se vio en en el video o cuando llegamos a este lugar-las demás nos detuvimos un momento para recordar el video.

-¿es una broma?-dijo Tomochii mientras mirábamos a Iwaki-senpai.

-me gustaría que así lo fuera-nos respondió cuando se cruzó de brazos, sin embargo había algo extraño en toda esta cosa, por qué estaba, así de iluminado el lugar.

-este…chicas, aún así creo que deberíamos apresurarnos para no dejar a yuuki-Chan ahí afuera sola, no sabemos lo que le pasó a Waka-Chan, Akane-Chan y Ayaka-Chan-

-hm…tienes razon-respondió Aoi-senpai tranquila.

En eso avanzamos más adentrado a la cueva y en eso sentimos como unas piedritas diminutas caían en nuestros hombros, al voltear arriba solo sentimos como caíamos.

Empezamos a gritar todas al mismo tiempo y en eso sentí como mi cuerpo entero se mojaban y también flotaba, ¿agua?, estamos en agua, nade lo más rápido posible hacia arriba para tomar aire al notar la falta de oxígeno.

-¡chicas!-grite con fuerzas y pude notar otra cabeza ahí-¡Tomochii!-

-Tsubasa-gritó mi amiga mientras nadaba hacia a mi dirección, ¿por qué había corriente en el lugar?.

Estire mi mano hacia ella y la sujete, de echo me aferre a ella con toda las fuerzas que mis manos me daban en ese momento.

-¿¡donde están las senpai!?-exclamé mientras le preguntaba a mi amiga.

-no lo sé, yo…lo siento mucho Tsubasa-

-no te disculpes por favor-le dije mientras lloraba pero con el agua y lo oscuro del lugar era imposible que se notara de inmediato.

Ambas gritamos al sentir como nos caíamos y luego hacíamos splash en otra agua, pero esta no era tan profunda, pude sentir fondo, me impulse hacia arriba ora tomar aire y también tosería al tragar un poco de esta, el agua no estaba sucia o salada, era agua dulce.

-Dios…-nade rápidamente hacia un lado dándome cuenta de que había tierra y la corriente no me arrastraba tampoco.

Al llegar hacia el lugar yo respire un par de veces mientras estaba boca arriba acostada.

Cuando apreté mi mano sentí que estaba libre y mis ojos se abrirían.

-Tomochii-mire alrededor, solo había oscuridad, no había rastro de ella, ni siquiera de Aoi-senpai y Yoshimi-senpai.

-chicas…¡chicas!-no esto no puede estar pasando.

No puedo más con esto, ¿realmente estoy sola ahora?, ¿Qué hice mal?.

-Kudo-kun-por dios, lo necesito en este momento, no quiero estar más sola.

Haría todo lo posible para regresar con todos y todas, quiero seguir riendo, firmar más amistades y sobre todo, estar con el club de baseball.

-yo…chicas-no puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo dejar de seguir derramando lágrimas.

Necesito salir de aquí, necesito luz, necesito más iluminación.

-mi celular, usare la lámpara-lo sacaría y lo encendería estando algo extrañada, mi celular no era aprueba de agua y aún encendió.

Por alguna razón ahí había un extraño número en el menú de mis foto, era extraño.

Cuando lo abro estuve impactada.

-Kudo-kun y…¿quién es ella?-a su lado estaba una mujer de alrededor de unos veinticinco años de edad, estaba vistiendo con un vestido rosado con falda larga color blanca, pero al mirarla detenida mente me di cuenta de algo-esa…soy yo…-

Algo extraño de la imagen era la paro encía de Kudo-kun, ¿por qué estaba más bajo que la yo de esa imagen?, por qué sus ojos…son como los míos.

Me dispuse a buscar el resto de las imágenes y ahí salía un par de imágenes extrañas, las primeras imágenes era de Kudo en frente de todo el salón, la siguiente era una de nosotros en la cancha, otra era de cuando fuimos hacia mi casa cuando caminamos juntos.

-no…no entiendo nada-jamás había tomado estas fotos.

Revise más y todo seguía, algunas de las fotos de él salía con alguno de los chicos, muy notable la presencia de Inoue-san en ellas, algunas con Joan, muy nula cantidades de Yasmina-un y Akira-senpai, en esta mire unos video también.

En una de esas el primero fue del partido contra doroki y fue cuando me hicieron esa bola muerta, Kudo se acercó a auxiliarme, otro video en el cual las chicas y nosotras íbamos a mi habitación, pero aquí si estaban ellos, en el video de Ayaka-chan no.

-no me digas que…-creo que lo estoy comprendiendo todo.

En eso mire otro video, ese video era la resolución.

-este…Tsubasa-san-podía apreciar a Kudo-un rascándose la cabeza-estas segura que puedes no puedes ir sola al baño.

-este, no es eso, solo que…no sé en dónde está el baño-esa era mi voz.

-ya veo, pero si este es tu dormitorio-dijo el sonriéndome.

-sé amable y llévame y espérame afuera por favor-dije yo algo molesta y con puchero ene se video y Kudo-kun sonrió nervioso.

-está bien vallamos-la batería del celular murió ahí y ahora lo comprendía todo.

-el celular…esas no eran fotografías-pude ver que la iluminación de la cueva aumentaba un poco-esos son mis recuerdos-

Camine hacia el lugar, era muy peculiar, tenía unas escaleras largas que me llevaron hacia una especie de trono, ahí estaba una copa.

-la copa Junior, ¿que hace aquí?-en eso toque el metal frío de esta, hace años que no le veía.

En eso sentí aire helado en mi hombro y quede paralizada, al voltear atrás, no se apreció nada pero había una luz cayendo como si se tratara de un artista peor no había nada.

Pero cuando volví a voltear ya no había nada, solo estaba el trono, no estaba la copa.

-oye…-escuche una voz de nuevo y al mirar pude notar a alguien abajo, de estatura baja.

Era un niño, de cabello negro, no podía ver su cara o ojos ya que tenía una gorra que tapaba, le podía ver la nariz y el resto pero el cabello negro no del todo.

Sentía algo de miedo e inseguridad, ¿de donde salió ese niño?, ¿quién era?

-agáchate por favor-me pido en voz calmada y dulce, era un niño nada más.

Mis piernas como gelatina hicieron un esfuerzo para estar de rodillas y estar a la altura de su rostro, pude verlo bien, esos ojos y su color…eran como los míos, pero la cara similar a Kudo-kun...un momento…la fotografía del celular…no…!es imposible!

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte sorprendida.

El niño se acercó a mi oído, sentía su respiración fría a mi tacto al estar aún mojada por el agua de hace un momento, pero entonces el me murmuró.

-déjame entrar-me dijo mientras me aleje un poco, pero al hacerlo, ya no lo mire en ningún lado, ahora sí estaba sola.

-sa…-ese murmuró de dónde viene.

-Tsu…sa-espera en la luz, aún que es difícil, me encandila.

-Tsubasa-¿esa voz?, ¿las conozco?.

-¡chicos!-dije yo.

-¡tsubasa despierta!-metí un jadeo en ese momento.

Mire a mi alrededor para notar que estábamos todas ahí, no solo nosotras, también los chicos, tanto Iwaki-senpai, Aoi-senpai y Tomochii se secaban las caras con toallitas, en eso toque mi cara para darme cuenta que estaba llena de agua.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dije mirando a todos.

-ni idea-respondió Inoue quien quien en ese momento acariciaba la espalda de Tomochii quien estaba reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

-no lo sé…¿dónde estaban?-pregunté mirándolos.

-los chicos fuimos a entrenar-dijo Akira-senpai.

-sin embargo tanto yo como Kudo fuimos a despertarlas, pero ninguna lo hacía, así que empezamos sin ustedes-respondió Haraguchi-senpai quienes ayer hicieron las paces ambos después de ese verdad y reto.

-al regresar al ver que no bajaban decidimos hacer el desayuno por ustedes-dijo su hermano menor Haraguchi-kun.

-pero en esas Yasmina con más necesidad de despertarlas que pervertirlas decidió despertarlas, sin embargo escuchamos a Nakano-san gritar y subimos todos-dijo Jinguji-kun calmado.

-ahí fue cuando vimos a Waka, Shinonome, Kurashiki, Akane y Kana despiertas tratando de despertarlas, pero en eso que despertó Nakano nos atacó-dijo Joan.

Si cierto Ayaka-Chan, está bien me alegran pero ala vez estaba un poco agotada.

-tratamos de ayudarle a despertar hasta que Nozaki despertó y nos contó sobre…la pesadilla que tuvieron, todas coincidieron en ello y ahí fue cuando Kudo se le ocurrió echarles agua para despertar-comentó Inoue acomodando sus lentes, ahora entiendo por qué le agua y mi cara mojada.

-después tanto Asada-senpai, Iwaki-senpai y Kawakita-san despertaron, aún que ella lo hizo unos segundos después-dijo Yasmina mirando a Tomochii.

-pero tú eras la más difícil y también incomoda-dijo Inoue mirándome.

-¿por qué lo dicen?-dije yo.

-cuando temblabas decías en voz baja el nombre de Kudo-dijo Joan mientras miraba a Kudo-kun, el miraba aún lado incomodo-el en todo momento trato de despertarte hasta que lo logró y también le ayudamos-

En eso momento sentí una mezcla de emociones en mi corazón, era alegría, pero no solamente era eso si no que también.

-¿tsubasa?-Tomochii lo noto y por el rostro de los demás también.

-lo siento, perdón por llorar-dije quitando un par de lagrimas de mis ojos-no me imagino una vida sin ustedes era todo-dije con sinceridad.

Esa sonrisas era las que quería ver, ahora sé que jamás nos separaremos, seguiremos siendo amigos por siempre y más con se sueño, que parecía ser que todas estábamos conectadas por alguna razón, ese sueño también es…una proyección de mi futuro.

**PDV de nadie.**

Los chicos habían bajado y las chicas se fueron a entrenar solas, de echo algunos de ellos miraban el televisor y Kudo estaba mirando por la ventana.

-se lo que piensas-el miro atrás viendo a su amigo peli humo-también estaba preocupado por Tomoe y el resto de las chicas-

-si…pero aún así fue bastante extraño-dijo el peli negro.

-es normal, estamos en un mundo loco después de todo-en eso Hibiki se fue a fuera con Yasmina, Souta y Akira.

-estas vacaciones son muy extrañas-dijo con una mano en su cabeza.

Joan en eso caminaba por el pasillo mirando la portada película en su caset.

-tal parece que no volveremos a ver películas de misterio por un largos tiempo-dijo subiendo a su habitación mientras guardaba la película.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Este capítulo fue diferente a los demás episodios de hachinai, este fue el especial del día de muertos y decidí escribir esta creepy pasta, ¿Qué opinan, les gustos?.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: en vez del capítulo de verdad o reto, tenía planeado hacer el del juego de rey que es más famoso en Japón, pero no lo hice debido a que enumerar a muchos era bastante era complicado y se me hizo más fácil él verdad o reto, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 14 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: quería jugar nada más a ver si se la creían XD, a pesar de que Yasmina es un pervertido tiene un defecto y es que nunca mide las consecuencias de sus acciones, lo de Shinonome es que cada vez que veía los comentarios del anime de Hachinai siempre decían, que Tsubasa=Honoka (solo que Honoka si sabe cocinar) , Yuuki=Eli, Maiko=Maki (por tsunderes y pelirrojas), Nakano combinación de Rin y Hanayo, por último la que si le di mucha razón Ryō=Umi, lo de Nozaki me salió de la cabeza, lo del fic de love live, ya te mande un PM y tambien un comentario, "ya sabes el por que no lo mande con mi cuenta", sobre los O'C, megustarian que fueran mixtos, se que dije que nada mas chica pero mejor mixtos, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 14 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	15. De compras y reuniones misteriosas

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777, con un nuevo episodio.**

**Tarde en subir este capítulo por qué se me estaban acabando las ideas y aparte me gusta planificar el capítulo antes de subirle, bueno ahora empezamos el capítulo.**

**Para RinMakoto, feliz atrasados cumpleaños hehehe, que cumplas más y que te estés divirtiendo día a día compadrito, te dedico las mañanitas de Vicente.**

**sin mas que mencionar ahora comencemos el capitulo.**

* * *

En las afueras de la cábala se puede ver aún pensativo jinguji Shinji caminado por los alrededores, en su interior sentía que la plática que tuvo con sus amigos era verdad.

**Flash back.**

-oye Shinji deja de leer y ven con nosotros-dijo Yasmina sonriente.

El chico rodó sus ojos, sabía que no lo dejarían en paz si no aceptaba, por lo que se fue con ellos afuera a tomar algo, mientras que Kudo, Joan, Shinzuke y Hibiki jugaban voley.

-¿de que quieren hablar?-el chico dijo sabiendo que ellos no lo habían invitado por nomas a beber piña colada o otras cosas.

-aah-el peli rosado suspiraría-dije que no me metería pero como no tomo iniciativa tendré que hacerle un favor-el rostro de Yasmina era serio por muy extraño que sonaba-haz notado que una de las chicas en específico actúa un poco raro contigo-

-¿amigas?-el chico dijo con una ceja arqueada.

-oh creo que se a lo que te refieres-dijo Souta-te refieres a Kawakita, Suzuki y Ukita-el joven empezó a recordar aún que sonaba extraño tenían razón.

-ah, sí pero no sé a qué se refieren, ella siempre actúan extraño, creo que es por estar bajo la influencia de Arihara por mucho tiempo-

-lo dudo mucho, Yoshimi y Aoi, ya eran así antes de que entráramos a segundo año-Akira dijo.

-sí que son unos verdaderos idiotas-dijo Yasmina levantandose de su asiento y mirando a los tres chicos-no se han dado cuanta de sus sentimientos, de lo que sienten por nosotros-

Los tres chicos estaban extrañados al escuchar al de cabello rosado, de echo los tres no sabían a que se refieran, aún que Akira estaba algo nervioso, en caso de Souta con poco miedo y por último Shinji estaba más bien con aburrimiento.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-quieren que se lo deletree, ellas están enamoradas de nosotros-

Los tres se sorprendieron ante eso, de echo Akira estaba temblando en su modo Akuma, Souta se hizo más chibi de lo que más es, mientras Shinji.

-por qué piensas que Kawakita, Ukita y Suzuki sienten algo por mí, no se supone que Kawakita y Hibiki son muy cercanos, sobre Suzuki, no hay ninguna reacción de ese tipo hacia mi-mencionó el chico defendiéndose.

-sobre Ukita, más bien siente algo por mis hermano-dijo el más bajo de los chicos más calmado.

-aún así, no bromeo con esto, además hombres que tienen amistades con chicas es imposible que no sientan algo por alguna de ellas-dijo Yasmina.

-suenas como experto en ese tema-dijo Shinji mientras bebía.

-aún así usen la lógica-dijo Yasmina-mírenme ami, tal vez sea un pervertidor y acosador, haciendo que Shinonome y Kurashiki-senpai me golpeen-

-hasta que lo admites-dijo Souta murmurando.

-te escuche pinche chaparro-Yasmina dijo- pero mirenlas, sus actitudes, dime cuando nos has visto que Iwaki-senpai no te busca para entrenar o hablar contigo-

Yasmina dijo hacia Akira y el peli negro por alguna razón desapareció su modo Akuma estando tranquilo y el estaba pensativo.

-Souta, Nozaki-san es muy atenta contigo, te mima bastante, también te cuida bastante y ni te das cuenta de eso enserio-el más bajo se vio algo incómodo a eso.

-tal vez tienes razón, ¿pero que hay de mi?, ¿yo por qué estoy adentro de este tema?-Shinji dijo al no encontrar lógica de por qué le estaba sermoneando a él también.

-es lo que digo, es un grupo grande de chicos y chicas, como sabes que tu media naranja está aquí-dijo el chico peli rosado al peli castaño.

-heh, algunos podemos tener amistad tranquilamente-dijo levantadose de su lugar.

-oye tal vez no sea mujer, pero se de esas cosas, hazme caso y al menos diles como te sientes alrededor de ellas, sé que al menos una tendrá un sentimiento especial-

-¿sentimiento especial? Y cual es-

-como he dicho, te falta mucho que aprender-dijo Yasmina-es el…-

-es el…-repitió lo que Yasmina dijo.

-es el…-Yasmina casi reía al ver el rostro o de deseperacion de Shinji.

-¡ya dilo de una vez, me quiero ir!-dijo el peli castaño en eso Yasmina se calmo.

-se refiere al amor-dijo Akira calmado.

**Fin del flash back.**

-¿amar eh?, como se sentirá-dijo el joven.

En eso miro como un castaño llegaba a pasar aún lado del chico, pero este tenía el cabello más oscuro que el del chico.

-oye Fabregas-el mexicano miro hacia el ex alumno de Seijo.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó el extrañado, ya que el chico no era alguien quien le dirigiera alguien la palabra al ser muy callado.

-¿tienes tiempo?-el chico dijo un largo eh.

-si, que sucede-preguntó el joven a su compañero.

-¿te has enamorado alguna vez?-el castaño arqueo una ceja y con una sonrisa en sus labio.

-eh, valla, jamas pensé que estuvieras interesado en el amor-dijo el castaño en voz baja-por su puesto, es normal después de todo-

-hm, me puedes dar una pista de cómo uno se siente estando enamorado-el castaño lo miraba con algo de extrañes y retrocedió un poco-¿estas bien?-

-este…a mi me gustan las chicas, no es que te valla ver de diferente forma si tienes gustos diferentes sabes-Shinji rodó sus ojos y suspiro.

-no seas idiota, me refiero a como se siente estar enamorado-Joan dijo un ah.

-sobre eso, bueno cuando estás con esa persona sentirás calor y tu cara estará algo caliente-el chico asistiría-aveces actuaras algo torpe y tendrás vergüenza aveces en solo verle a los ojos, sentirás como tus manos tiemblan también, tu estómago empezará a tener mariposas y sensaciones extrañas a esto-

-qué extraño…gracias-dijo el chico retirándose y dejando al castaño confundido.

-Joan ya vamos a caer-dijo Kudo y el joven regreso con el resto.

**En una plaza**

Después de unos minutos, los jóvenes se reunieron con las chicas y salieron al centro comercial, los chicos se dividieron en grupo de cuatro y uno de tres, lo común fue que fueran juntos pero decidieron hacerlo separado.

Los grupos estaban conformados por, Kudo, Hibiki, Tsubasa y Tomoe, quienes fueron a una tienda de cosas para baseball, para mirar descuentos, el segundo fue de Joan, Yasmina, Tsukumo y Aoi, ellos fueron hacia la tienda de cosas de futbol soccer, por muy extraño para que él futbol, Los hermanos haraguchi, Yuuki y Akane al área de comida ya que comerían juntos en la cafetería, Akira, Shinji, Yoshimi y Waka fueron hacia una parte donde habían libros, ya que Akira quería algo para estudiar, Shinji para leer y Waka para idear nuevas tácticas Yoshimi regañadientes fue a la librería con ellos, Ayaka, Ryō y Kurashiki estaban acompañando a la periodista a comprar un manga.

-un bate para un posible saqueó a hogar no estaría nada mal-dijo Kudo.

-¿acaso crees que con un bate vas a acabar a un ladron?-dijo Hibiki tratando de buscar lógica en ese comentario.

-este, se supone que esto son descuentos-dijo Tomoe mirando el precio del bate.

-es mejor una cosa cara pero de calidad que algo viejo y que en poco tiempo se rompa-dijo Tsubasa recordando cuando tuvieron que trabajar para obtener dinero para las cosas antes de volverse un club, siendo una asociación en ese entonces.

-buen punto Tsubasa, al tener en cuenta cuales son buenas marcas pero económicas, debemos busca bien hasta encontrar algo llamativo-dijo Kudo.

Los cuatro se separaron mientras buscaban los bates, de echo Tsubasa miro una pelota y ella la tomaría, pero Hibiki la detuvo señalándole el precio exagerado dejando a la peli jengibre con un aura deprimente.

En eso Kudo tomó un bate, el chico consideró a Iwaki y Souta por sus estaturas bajas y el bate no era tan pesado, aún que en caso de la senpai no había problema, en el shota si lo había.

-Kudo mira esto-dijo lanzándole un guante y el chico miraria el guante y sonreiria.

-servirá-dijo lanzado lo de regreso al peli negro.

En eso Hibiki miro hacia alguien haciendo que frunciera el ceño, sin embargo ignoro a esa persona al igual que esa persona a el.

-¿Kousaka-san?-la chica de Koketsu al escuchar su apellido volteo para ver a la sonriente Tsubasa y ala dudosa Tomoe.

-oh…ustedes-dijo ella algo aburrida.

-¿viniste a comprar?-dijo Tsubasa.

-al igual que ustedes ya deberían de saber que ya casi empieza el torneo de invierno, debo prepararme-dijo mientras buscaba guantes y Hibiki se fue a otra parte, obviamente Tsubaki miraba de reojo al peli humo.

-oye amigo sobre el…-el peli negro estuvo apunto de comentar sobre el guante pero se quedó callado al mirar a la mejor pitcher de Japón y ex novia de su amigo-Kousaka Tsubaki-

La chica al ver a Kudo sonrió un poco pero seguía con su expresiones aburridas en sus ojos, más por ve a un viejo enemigo quería ocultar sus emociones.

-el chico de Seijo-dijo ella, en eso tanto Tsubasa pudo notar la tensión pero Tomoe miro con preocupación hacia Hibiki quien estaba saliendo de la tienda en silencio.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-en eso Hibiki se detuvo.

Duro así un momento hasta voltear y mirar hacia la rubia.

-eso no te incumbe kousaka-dijo con frialdad.

El peli humo se retiraría del lugar y Kudo se dirigió hacia el chico, Tsubasa quedó extrañada por esa acción repentina y Tomoe estaba con dudas.

**Con el segundo grupo de chicos.**

-recuérdame por qué estamos aquí-dijo Yasmina mirando los taquetes (los taquetes son los tenis para jugar futbol, algunas partes le dicen tacos).

-pedí una camisa-dijo el castaño mientras caminaba con el de la caja-disculpe, este pedido ya llego-

El joven de la caja miraria el ticket y empezó a teclear para ver que le decía la computadora y ahí saldría el pedido del castaño, le dijo que esperara y el asistio.

-no sabía que te gustaba el futbol-dijo Aoi.

-me gusta más la lucha libre pero el futbol no se queda atrás, además-en eso el sujeto llego con una caja.

-¿quiere que la saque?-el joven asistió y en eso el de la tienda abriría y quitaría la cinta.

En eso saco una camisa y el joven la tomo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿esa camiseta?-dijo Yasmina.

-es la de la selección mexicana, no hay muchas de manga larga y tuve que pedirla especialmente-dijo el castaño mostrando la camisa verde.

-se ve muy bien-dijo Tsukumo mirando la camisa mientras la tomaba, ella miraba el águila real y el emblema del balón.

-me la pondré encima-dijo él mexicano quien llevaba una camiseta blanca común y corriente, él se pondría la camisa encima.

-¿por qué no pediste una de baseball?-

-tengo de mi equipo favorito, además en Japón no veo mucho el base-dijo el joven con sinceridad.

Los cuatro al terminar iban saliendo al ver que ya no tenían nada que hacer en la tienda, sin embargo una pelota paso alado de los pies de Joan, y el la recogería.

-oiga, me la puede dar-dijo un niño al castaño y el sonreiría mientras le entregaba la pelota agachándose un poco a su altura.

-Carmelo cuantas veces te ha dicho mama que no juegues adentro de las tienda-dijo una persona con un acento castellano.

Joan al escucharlo levanto su mirada para ver a esa persona con mucha sorpresa.

-¿eres tú?-dijo el castaño con voz algo cortante.

**El tercer grupo.**

Las dos chicas estaban en problemas, eso era por qué los dos hermanos estaban indecisos en sobre qué escoger para comer, tenían disputas seguidas sobre qué comer, el más bajo quería una pizza, pero el más grande quería otra cosa más saludable, para no perderé la forma.

-por dios solo es una pizza, no es como que comiéramos eso todo el día-dijo Souta.

-aún que sea solo una vez el comer eso una sola vez es muy malo, por eso jamás creciste-

-¡tu te robaste toda las oportunidades de crecer!-

-¡no es mi culpa de que comieras mal!-

-e, este…chicos-dijo Akane algo preocupada.

-tranquila Ukita-Chan ya vamos arreglar esto-dijo Shinzuke.

-pero, por qué no compramos ambas cosas-dijo Yuuki.

-es bastante complicado, ya tenemos el dinero de todos y no podríamos obtener las ordenes de todos-dijo Shinzuke.

-además lo que queremos es algo barato y que llene-mencionó Souta por su lado.

Ambas chicas tendrían una expresión sonriente pero con nervios al ver que ambos se estaban peleando, sin embargo en eso ambos si se agarrarían a golpes, obviamente las personas empezaron a ver a ambos hermanos peleando.

-Haraguchi-kun/Haraguchi-senpai-ambas dijeron mientras estaban separándolos.

Yuuki consiguió separar a Souta de Shinzuke, pero tenía pocas complicaciones por qué se movía, aún que consiguio hacerlo, Akane se interpuso para que Shinzuke no atacará al chico.

-ya tranquilícense, no deben pelear en público-dijo Yuuki mientras sostenía a Souta.

-senpai, por favor, están asustando e incomodando a las personas-Akane dijo.

Ambos hermanos miraron alrededor y vieron que era completamente cierto, ellos dos se disculparían después de el alboroto que hicieron.

Después de eso decidieron pedir comida china, ahora que decidieron esperar a las órdenes los chicos apenados se sentaron con sus compañeras.

-tranquilos, solo fue un ataque de ira-mencionó Yuuki y los dos asintieron.

-pero aún así-las personas seguían mirando amados hermanos y murmurando-aún seguimos llamando la atención-

Pasaron unos minutos y luego de eso ambos chicos miraron que se acercaban dos personas.

-oigan, ustedes son Souta haraguchi-san y Shinzuke haraguchi-senpai-

**El cuarto grupo.**

Los últimos estaban mirando aún los libros, de echo Yoshimi estaba tratando de convencer a Akira a irse a un arca de pero el peli negro se negaba ya que sabía que le iba terminar pagando los juegos y gastaría su dinero ahorrado en libros.

Mientras tanto Shinji estaba siguiendo mirando los libros y el modo como ambos se país interactúa aún, aunque noto que la senpai se divertía haciéndolo.

'Qué raro, jamás había echo cosas como esas con compañeras e incluso amigas'el joven también recordaría lo que platicaron sus amigos y el miraria hacia una persona.

El se acercó a dicha persona que leía los libros de baseball, aún que eran algo escasos y la gran mayoría estaban en inglés al ser de las grandes ligas.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-Waka al escuchar hará la voz volteó hacia Shinji.

-oh, no es necesario, ya encontré algunos-dijo sonriendo.

El joven por alguna razón no sentía nada extraño, pero aún así la miraría a los ojos.

-¿este…que sucede?-dijo la peli azul corto al notar que el la miraba a los ojos, pero eso hizo que se avergonzará ella.

'Qué raro, no tengo ninguna intensión sobre quitar mi mirada'-lo siento, simplemente quería llévame mejor con el resto del equipo-

El joven dijo con los ojos cerrados, la chica estaría algo extrañada pero.

-no soy la más habladora del equipo sabes-dijo ella.

-lo sé, pero aún así nos interesa el baseball de manera similar-dijo Shinji.

-bueno tienes razón…¿cómo es que te empezó a gustar?-

El chico miro de reojo a Waka quien seguía leyendo.

-fue por influenza de mi hermana, ella lleva jugando desde niña, antes los dos éramos muy diferentes, ella siempre había sido más fuerte de carácter al ser la mayor-el recordó cuando su hermana era muy poco femenina y siempre jugaba con los chicos-por mi parte, era muy tímido y muy poco hablador, muy malo para los deportes-

-¿enserio?-dijo ella mirando al joven y luego sonreiría-yo tambien-

El chico al escuchar eso estaría algo extrañado.

-desde muy niña mi hermano mayor jugaba baseball, pero nunca fui buena en el campo, simple fui buena en estrategias y cómo contener al enemigo-ella puso una mirada algo triste y melancólica-al principio me rendí-

-ya veo…-dijo él sin tener idea de ello.

Era extraño, pero por alguna razón el escuchar similitudes con ella era un poco reconfortante.

-al final acepte unirme a la asociación de baseball, fue mejor, conocí a muchas personas-el peli castaño al escuchar eso sonreiría.

-es lo bueno de practicar un deporte-dijo el muchacho-conoces personas, bastantes, cuando jugaba en Seijo con Kudo ambos nos llevábamos muy mal con Hibiki, pero eso era por su novia tóxica que quería que jamás perdiera y que ganara a su nombre-

-¿novia?-dijo Waka extrañada-¿Inoue tenía novia?-

El chico asistiría con algo de tristeza pero sonreiría un poco.

-fue hace un año, cuando nos enfrentamos en los nacionales contra Koketsu, él era novio de la famosa pitcher kousaka Tsubaki-Waka al escuchar el nombre estaba en shock-cuando empezamos el partido íbamos perdiendo, pero gracias a la gran motivación que Kudo nos daba hizo que lográramos obtener la victoria-

-ya veo…sabía que Seijo era buenos, pero jamás pensé que le haría frente a koketsu-dijo Waka sabiendo que el equipo de Koketsu ya habían ganado ligas nacionales.

-lo sé, pero lo peor fue lo siguiente-dijo recordando esa vez.

**Flash back.**

Se podía notar a un derrotado Koketsu por un solo punto, les sacaron la vuelta desde la quinta entrada, sin embargo el que más soprendido se veía era Hibiki.

El peli humo estaba de rodillas mirando el marcador, su guante había caído de su mano, le habían echo un home run y con base llena, solo le quedaba un strike para hacerle out, sin embargo Kudo logró atinarle y llevarse la victoria.

-¡bien echo muchachos lo logramos!-gritó Kudo con la mano arriba y los demás también, Shinji por su parte estaba sonriendo.

-buen trabajo muchachos, no dejen de triunfar-dijo el que parecía ser su entrenador en ese entonces.

El peli castaño miro como Sayaka, Maiko y algunas de las chicas del club se acercaba para festejar ya que algunas eran parejas de los chicos trayéndoles agua y toallitas.

-muy buen trabajo-dijo Sayaka dandole a su gemelo de beber.

-gracias Anee-san-dijo aceptando el agua de ella-fue un milagro dar la vuelta.

-no fue milagro, ganaron por qué tienen el talento, no se infravaloren por lo que sucedió en el campo-dijo con los ojos cerrados y con severidad.

El chico no dijo nada, su hermana era así, no le importaba tanto la amistad, el trabajo el equipo si un poco ya que era importante para ganar, pero siempre ha sido así de terca.

En eso todos mirarían como Tsubaki para nada feliz se dirigía hacia Hibiki quien estaba de rodillas aún mirando el marcador con sorpresa.

El peli humo al escuchar los pasos aproximarse el, el chico miraría a su novia que traía su chupetin en su mano y miraba con decepción a Hibiki.

El chico bajo un poco su mirada mientras levantaba las manos ligeramente y se las miraba, estas temblaban, pero por miedo y frustración.

-yo…yo hice lo que pude-dijo el en voz baja.

Tsubaki por su parte miraba al chico y ella molesta le vacío una botella de agua en su cabeza, los chicos que estaban alrededor miraron con sorpresa a esto, incluso muchas de las jugadoras de Koketsu miraron con lastima al peli humo.

-terminamos, piérdete perdedor-

-¡que, pero por qué!-dijo levantandose sin impórtale que estaba mojado.

El estaba mirando hacia la chica quien miro con tan solo voltear su cabeza a dirección del chico y con palabras frías y dolorosas dijo.

-un perdedor como tú, no merece ser mi pareja-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

El peli humo destrozado se quedó en el lugar bastante triste, algunos chicos trataron de darle consuelo, pero Hibiki no decía nada y lloraba en silencio.

**Fin de flash back.**

Waka al escuchar eso estaba bastante sorprendida, de los chicos jamás imaginó que Hibiki se permitiera sufrir tal humillación, de echo pensó que el tenía un temperamento de no dejarse de nadie, ahora comprendía de dónde venía su actitud orgullosa y también fría.

Aún así lo que sus oídos escucho era bastante increíble.

-y…que sucedió con el club de baseball masculino-

Shinji frunció el ceño al escuchar al eso y suspiro.

-al haber perdido…kousaka al tener mucho poder en Koketsu decido cerrar el club, muchos protestaron por ello, pero no pudieron hacer nada ya, debido a ello, Koketsu solo quedó como una academia de puro baseball femenino-

-eso realmente es deshonroso para alguien que se hace llamar jugador de baseball-dijo ella-no debes destruirlo, debes formarlo y fortalecerlo-

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo el recordando cómo su hermana lucho para que volvieran abrir el club de baseball femenino en Seijo, pero había complicaciones que prefirió no mencionar y más por lo que el antiguo entrenador hizo.

-me gustaría que lo mantuvieras en secreto, los únicos que lo sabemos solo Kudo y yo-

-pero…por qué me cuentas esto-dijo Waka.

El peli castaño se quedó algo callado para decir.

-pareces digna de confianza Suzuki, además me gustaría saber más de cómo comunicarme con los demás-mencionó el y Waka río un poco.

-suenas como Kana-el chico al escuchar el nombre empezó a hacer memoria.

-te refieres a Tsukumo-senpai-la chica asistio-ya veo, me sorprende la facilidad de Fabregas en comunicarse con el resto-

-tal vez por qué es extranjero-dijo Waka al recordar que no duro ni dos días en volverse amiga y hablar con él en vez de cuando, ya que le ayudaba en su entrenamiento o en fuerza y resistencia al tener esas dos parte bajas.

-oigan chicos ya vamonos-dijo Yoshimi con Akira ambos.

-bueno creo que no fue tan malo venir a esta sección no crees-dijo Waka y Shinji asistio, ambos se fueron del lugar me con un poco más de conocerse mejor.

**Mientras tanto con las últimas tres.**

Tanto Kurashiki y Shinonome estaba…asombradas mirando alrededor y con confusión como si ambas estuvieran en un nuevo mundo desconocido.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Maiko tomando uno de los muchos mangas.

-esto es de las cosas que aveces habla Arihara y las demás-dijo Ryō mientras seguía mirando a los alrededores.

En eso Ayaka llegaría ya con su compra, de cho por alguna razón ella moro la sección de donde ambas chicas estaban y ella se asusto un poco.

-oigan las dos no vean eso-dijo Ayaka quitándoles él manga ambas.

-eh, ¿por qué?-dijo Maiko.

-eso era BL, acaso quieren convertirse en unas Fujoshi-el manga que les quito era un libro yaoi, para adultos…ya saben.

-eh, pero si la portada se veía bastante interesante-dijo Maiko.

-aún así no es sano para su mente, es muy fuerte-dijo Ayaka algo roja.

-aún así por qué no nos dejas comprar, siempre dices que nos falta algo de cultura-dijo Ryō.

-bueno…-dijo ella mirando y tomando una manga de romance-lean esto-

La periodista dio un manga para cada una y ambas se tuvieron que conformar.

De echo en eso las tres comprar las cosas, pero luego de que salieron de la tienda vieron a dos chicos quienes estaban con unos oficiales.

-se lo estamos diciendo señor, ¡la quesadilla si tiene queso!-dijo un chico.

Era moreno, de cabello negro y ojos cafés un poco más claros que los de Joan, era algo bajo de estatura, las tres chicas eran más altas que el, estaba vistiendo una camisa azul, unos jeans flojos y tenis negros.

-no entendemos lo que dice, pero aún así no puede comer esa tortilla en la tienda-dijo el hombre que era un guardia.

-hombre no te va entender-dijo un chico en el mismo idioma pero el parecía japonés.

El era de la misma estatura que Joan, de cabello azulado oscuro a medio costado, de ojos color púrpura, era esbelto y era todo un bishonen, venía vestido con una camisa de botines de color rosa con líneas blancas que dejaban cuadritos en ella, traía unos panas de mezclilla negros.

-que les pasaran-dijo Ayaka a los dos chicos.

-no lo sé…pero por alguna razón, hablan como Frabregas-dijo Shinonome.

Las tres por curiosear se acercaron a los dos chicos.

-¿este…señor que sucede?-dijo Ayaka.

Los dos miraron hacia las chicas quienes se habían acercado con calma, cuando Maiko miro al más alto casi se le salían los ojos, era bastante atractivo.

-no lo sé, les estoy diciendo que no pueden entrar con comida, pero empezaron a hablarme en un idioma muy extraño.

-oh ya veo-dijo Ayaka y ella tosió un poco-ho…hola…amigo…México este…taco…burrito…eh, tequila hehehe…eh…español-

Los dos chicos se mirarían alto extrañados al escucharla hablar, pero le entendieron un poco.

-si, hablamos español, pero también japonés-dijo el moreno.

-oh ya veo, ¿pero que sucede?-dijo la periodista.

-el guardia quiere que tire la comida-dijo señalando la quesadilla-eso es un pecado muy grave…no creo en dios, pero aún así tirar comida es malo-

-que tiene de malo solo es una tortilla-dijo Shinonome.

-pero aun así conseguir comida latina es casi imposible en japon-dijo el chico-como sea, aún así, puedes quedarte con el resto-

El chico le dio la quesadilla a Shinonome quien quedó algo extrañada y luego los dos mucha iris se fueron del lugar.

-eso…fue muy random, no lo creen-dijo Ayaka y ambas asintieron.

Los dos chicos mientras se apartaban el moreno dio una última mirada hacia ellas y luego chiflo ligeramente mientras miraba al frente.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo el japones.

-esa chica de ahí se parecía mucho a Sonoda umi-

-la que le diste tu comida-el moreno asitio-valla forma-

-como sea, vi como mirabas a la Yukio-dijo dandole codazos al peli azul.

-no las volveremos a ver de nuevo Ramón-dijo yukio al chico moreno.

-ten fe en el destino amigo-dijo el moreno tranquilo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Descripción de O'C.**

**Nombre: Ramón Antonio Maldonaldo.**

**Cabello: negro estatura: 1.56 metros piel: Morena. Cumpleaños: 17 de febrero. ojos: café.**

**Es un hondureño que ama el anime los mantas, los deportes pero en especial el baseball, le gusta mucho el humor y jugarle bromas de albur a los demás, tiene un carácter calmado normalmente, pero cuando se enoja suele salirse de control y puede llegar a ser algo peligroso.**

**Este es tu O'C Ninja.**

* * *

**Nombre: Yukio Narukami.**

**Cabello: azul oscuro acostado talla: 1.78 metros piel: clara cumpleaños: 25 de enero ojos: púrpura.**

**Es muy calmado, no le gusta socializar mucho con otras personas y le gusta estar por su cuenta, sin embargo su amigo Ramón le hace compañía aveces, cuando no le gusta estar por su cuenta.**

**Este es tu O'C Rin.**

* * *

**Tanto a RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11, si vieron que sus O'C están aquí, es por qué estarán en ambos fanfics en el de ferox vs talento, van aparecer no se preocupen.**

**Lo hice por qué hay mucho O'C y crearlos es muy difíciles, por lo que los suyos son de ayuda también para este fic y es un placer tenerlos ambos aquí también.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: si no te preocupes, las preguntas las ocuparé para el capítulo 19, me falta aún cuatro para el especial, el estar solo es doloroso y es un miedo grande y más cuando son personas queridas las que desaparecen, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 15 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: de echo la inspiración del sueño fue del capítulo de Live Live el numero 14 de la primera temporada en cuando Hanayo le cuenta su sueño a Maki, solo que en el capítulo pasado estuvieron todas juntas y decidí ponerle suspenso, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 15 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

* * *

**Muchachos tengo un objetivo y es el de llegar a las 100,000 palabras en este fic antes de llegar al capitulo 20, se que diran que es reto facil ya que me falta 20,000 palabras para llegar a ellas, aun asi es un reto que me hago, si no llego, pues me ponen castigo en el review.**

**castigos que no cuentan.**

** borrar el fic, probablemente llegara un guest a decirme que lo borre por que segun el emparejar O'C con personajes de anime es para imbeciles y que el fic es un self insert o no se que, pero ese reto no acepto.**

**Revelar algo de informacion personal, en el fic de Rin ya dije de donde soy, pero me mude a otra parte de mexico, el decir mi nombre, no lo voy hacer, ya que me van a buscar o algo por el estilo, puedo decirles mi edad, eso si esta permitido pues y mi fecha de nacimiento también.**

**que haga un fic de personajes canocicos juntos, puedo hacer un one shot o un fic de cinco o dos capitulos como maximo, pero no se me da bien escribir fics largos si estos no contienen O'C como protagonistas ya que le da mas originalidad a la historia y es mi estilo de escritura, en caso de hacerlo largo y con personajes canon seria muy clinche, lo haria bastante corto y seria aburrido, duraria bastante en escribir los caps, e incluso lo abandonaria por falta de ideas creativas.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	16. Estamos en problemas

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777 con el capítulo 16.**

**Les quiero decir que el lunes no tendré clases por una muy extraña razón mi universidad nos dio día libre, o como decimos aquí nos dieron un puente.**

**Un día es algo para poder escribir y a largar algunos capítulos así que les digo que el capítulo cuatro del fic de Ferox vs Talento lo subiré el lunes a la mañana, será un poco más largo, no sé si tenga entre 7 mil o 8 mil palabras.**

**Sin más que decir sigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

**Pdv de Joan.**

Esto no puedo creerlo, después de cinco años jamás pensé que regresaría volver a verla, mucho menos en Japón, no digo que pueda no ser posible, si no que el verla aquí era algo increíble y nostálgico.

Recuerdos viejos, antes de irme a Estados Unidos a vivir, mi fiel amiga y la que siempre me ha apoyado desde que empezó a apreciar el baseball, la que me consolidó después de que jamás volví a ver a mi madre, la que siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Ningún recuerdo malo llego a mi mente, jamás tuvimos conflictos siendo niños, era todo lo contrario, valla, se volvió muy alta, cambio físicamente pero se veía igual de cuando la conocí.

Ese viejo peinado con esa cola larga de caballo y su cabello verde oscuro muy oscuro, sus ojos amarillos brillantes como el sol, su piel morena canela perfectamente.

Estaba vistiendo con una camisa blanca de botones de manga larga, una falda rosada de cuadros con medias y zapatillas negras.

-**Carlos, ¿eres tú?**-dijo la chica dijo mi segundo nombre con su acento en castellano de España.

-¡**Esperanza**!-No resistí y la abrace, al reconocerme me correspondió abrazo.

-**pense que estabas aún en los Estados Unidos**-me dijo ella mientras aún me abrazaba al igual que yo.

-**pasaron muchas cosas, siento mucho no haberte dicho nada**-

-**no te preocupes**-los dos decidimos romper el abrazo y noté que sus ojos estaba un poco cristalinos-**no tenias mi número de móvil**-

-**si tienes razón**-dijo sonriéndole.

-**hermana, ¿quien es el chaval?**-el niño de hace un rato dijo mientras le jalaba de su camisa, ah conque era su hermanito.

-**ah, él es un amigo de la infancia, lo conocí en México**-dijo ella al niño y el pequeño quedó algo extrañado-**¿Qué te trae Japón?**-

-**eh, conseguí una beca de estudio**-le dije.

-**oh increíble, igual yo**-dijo ella sonriéndome-**¿en que academia?**-

-**es una academia de aquí llamada Satogama**-

-**¿la academia Sato?, valla es increíble**-

-**lo sé, pensé que el plan internacional para alumnos extranjeros era disponible en clases en inglés, pero la verdad preferí los cursos en japonés**-dije con sinceridad-ah si cierto, chicas-

Las llame en japonés inmediato a Kana, Asada y Yasmina quienes habían presenciado todo, sin embargo Yasmina me di cuenta que miraba el pecho prominente de Esperanza y le di un gran golpe en la cabeza y ella jadeo por la sorpresa.

-**pero que hostia chaval, ¿por qué se la diste?**-

-**es un pervertido**-le dije en español y ella al escuchar eso simplemente se rió algo nerviosa-ellas son compañeras mías de la academia-

por alguna razón, Aoi la miraban con sospecha, ella la observo tanto de pies a cabeza como si la estuviera analizando, de echo por alguna razón ella incluso toco el pecho de mi amiga quien por reacción grito y salto hacia atrás cubriéndose los senos.

-¿son reales?-yo por mi cuenta le empezó a aplastar el cráneo a mi senpai con mis puños cerrados y dando giros con estos.

-desde cuando se volvió costumbre en Japón el tocar el pecho de otra persona recién conociéndola-le dije mientras la libera a y ella se acariciaba su cabeza.

-pero tú saludas de beso a las chicas que conoces apenas-dijo Aoi.

-pero es normal ¿no?-por alguna razón el escucharle hablar en japonés a Esperanza me sorprendió bastante, ella miró la mirada extrañada de Aoi.

-aha, sabía que no eras Mexicana, eres una impostora-dijo señalándola con el dedo.

-si no es Mexicana-le dije yo y Aoi estaría orgullosa-es española-

Aoi al escuchar la nacionalidad quedó algo extrañada y miro hacia mi, era obvio que tendría dudas y más de ese tipo.

-¿pero…estaba hablando tú mismo idioma?-

-ok, ¿que idioma hablan los ingleses?-le pregunte para qué entendiera.

-inglés-

-¿los franceses?-

-francés-

-y los españoles-por alguna razón,salieron varios puntos suspensivos en la cabeza de mi senpai y luego empezó a reir.

-ya veo, lo siento mucho-ella se disculpó haciendo reverencia y eso dejo sorprendida a mi amiga.

-valla pero que disciplinados son los tíos de Japón-dijo ella.

-créeme con los meses que llevo aquí me sorprende varias cosas que aún no conozco-le respondí con algo de aceptación.

-dejando las cosas atrás, me llamo Asada Aoi-

-yo soy Esperanza Cortés del Río, como dijo Carlos soy de España, de Valencia-

-¿Carlos…?-

-es mi segundo nombre senpai-le respondí a Aoi.

-¡tienes dos nombres!-me dijo con sorpresa.

-lo dijo desde el primer momento que nos conoció Aoi-escuche a Kana responderle, por alguna razón ella no le ha apartado la mirada de encima a Esperanza.

-¿Quién es ella Carlos?-dijo ella mirando a Kana.

-oh, ella es Kana Tsukumo-dije presentadola.

-valla, un gusto-dijo ella estirando su mano y Kana me miró por un momento y la estrechó.

-igualmente-note algo extraño detrás de esa monotonía típica de ella.

-hermana, ¿acaso es novia de tu amigo?-menos mal que lo dijo en español el niño.

-de que hablas claro que…¿eh?-genial se dio cuenta que mi cara está más roja que un tomate-¿lo son?-

Por qué tenías que decir eso en japonés, en eso ella me miraría.

-bueno, en sí, sí y…no-lo ultimo lo dije con algo de duda, el,a miro un rato y sonreiría.

-ya entiendo, son quedantes-dijo ella.

-¿quedantes?-Kana dijo mirándome.

-si…toda vía esta,os conociéndonos y queremos esperar más para así comenzar algo más adelante-dije yo.

Ella nos miro a ambos por unos momentos y luego cerraría sus ojos.

-me alegro mucho que halles encontrado a alguien especial-

Increíble, al menos lo comprendió y no lo mal interpreto.

-debo irme, mis padres me están esperando-me dijo pero antes de irse-¿tienes tu móvil?, me gustaría cambiar de números-

-ah por supuesto-dije sacando mi celular y le dicte mi numero al igual que ella a mí.

-fue increíble verte de nuevo Carlos-ella me dijo mientras se despedía de dos besos en cada lado de mi rostro y se iba con la mano en despedida y yo también había lo mismo.

**Sin pdv.**

-si…nos vemos pronto-Joan dijo en voz baja mientras mantenía su sonrisa mirando hacia la dirección de la española que se retiraba.

Yasmina en ese momento se había despertado, el peli rosado miro a todos lados para buscar a la belleza española de hace un rato.

-se acaba de ir-Joan le respondió y Yasmina molesto lo tomo de la camisa al chico.

-amigo preséntame a esa chica-Joan le pellizco un pezon haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y lo soltara de su agarre.

-primero muerto que al presentarle un amigo pervertido como tu, además, ya tienes a Asada-senpai tu-

-así es, que es eso de ponerle atención a otras chicas y no a mi-dijo la peli morada haciendo un puchero y con su boca en expresión gatuna.

-hehehe, lo siento-se disculpo el peli rosado.

-creo que lo mejor será regresar con los demás, de seguro nos están esperando-dijo Yasmina tratando de salir del tema y saldrían de la tienda.

Los dos varones estaban en frente mientras las dos chicas estaban atrás de ellos a unos pocos metros de distancia próximas.

Aoi miraria Kana quien seguía mirando la espalda del mexicano, no era extraño pero sentía algo extraño la chica.

-¿tsukumo?-dijo ella acercándose un poco a la peli negra.

-sabes, Aoi, aveces siento que es una ventaja él no poder ser buena mostrando mis emociones verdaderas-eso confundió un poco a Aoi, quien no pregunto más al notar los puños apretados de la chica.

La peli negra había sentido el sentimiento de los celos.

**En cuanto algunos.**

Se podía ver a Tsubasa y a Tomoe saliendo del lugar, no habían comprado nada del lugar, sin embargo se notaba como las dos estaban bastantes confundidas.

**Flash back.**

-¿club mixto?-la capitana de Koketsu dijo en voz baja-así que eso sucedió-

Las dos chicas estaban algo extrañaras, el hablar con Tsubaki era algo extraño, pero ellas no tenían idea de por qué ella les pregunto con interés sobre ambos chicos.

-será mejor que los despidan-dijo ella saliendo pero Tsubasa se puso delante de ella quien simplemente la miro con aburrimiento.

-¿por qué tenemos que hacerlo?-

-es muy simple-dijo Tsubaki-dudo mucho que los chicos tengan interés en jugar baseball, solo se unieron por qué de seguro quieren estar en una aventura-

Tanto Tsubasa y Tomoe estaban confundidas.

-claro que no te equivocas kousaka-san-la rubia miro a la de ojos verdes.

-es muy simple, se los digo como alumna de la misma academia que el, conozco mucho de él, sé que es alguien muy obsesionado por poder y ahora lo posible para obtenerlo-

La rubia se salió de la tienda dejándolas ambas con algo de molestia ya que no le creyeron nada de lo que dijo la capitana de Koketsu.

**Fin del flash back.**

Las dos seguían buscando a los chicos, sabían que no habían ido tan lejos, de echo por alguna razón Tsubasa y tomo tenían el presentimiento de que ya estaban cercas de los dos.

-vamos vengan con nosotras, enséñenos-dijo una familiar voz para ambas y más para Tsubasa.

-pe…pero estamos esperando a alguien-al escuchar ambas la voz de Kudo se dirigieron hacia la dirección de la voz del peli negro.

-eh, pero no tardaremos, será rápidito-dijo otra voz familiar para ambas.

-hablamos enserio-dijo Hibiki.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al lugar miraron ambos con…chicas, pero cuando las dos las miraron estaba boquiabiertas.

La que estaba con Hibiki, tenía el cabello castaño corto a la altura de los hombros, ojos verdes y con un broche de color rojo, traía un uniforme de marinero blanco de manga larga, con moño rojo y falda azul.

La segunda que estaba con Kudo, su cabello era más corto, sus ojos también eran verdes y traía un broche azul verdoso, traía una camisa deportiva rosada y unos shorts rosa mexicano.

-oh ahí están-dijo Kudo sientiendo salvación pero…

-¿¡pero qué creen que están haciendo!?-las dos gritaron apartándolas de los chicos mientras se aferraban de sus brazos.

-eh Tsubasa-tan y Tomoe-tan, los vimos primeros nosotras-dijo la que vestía de manera deportiva tratando de tumbar de regreso al peli negro quien estaba confundido.

-ellos nos están acompañando Misa-dijo Tomoe mientras evitaba que la chica castaña de marinero le quitara a Hibiki.

-pero aún así nosotras le estamos pidiendo favores-

-¿se puede saber qué haces con estos chicos Tsubasa-tan?, ¿papá y mamá ya saben de esto?-

-ya los conocen Yui-oneechan, los conocieron en un partido de debut-

-¡este…espera oneechan!-dijo Kudo soprendido.

Luego de unos minutos se arreglaron y se calmaron las cosas.

-bueno les presento a mis hermana mayores-dijo Tsubasa.

-yo soy Yui Arihara, primogénita de la familia-dijo la chica vestida de manera deportiva.

-yo soy Misa Arihara, la hija del medio-dijo la que tenía el cabello un poco más largo que la mayor y vestida de uniforme de marinero.

(**No son O'C, de echo cuando las encontré me sorprendí que Tsubasa tenía dos hermanas mayores, quienes son ellas dos, busquen sus nombres y con hachinai ahí les van aparecer ambas y también tiene una prima**)

-e…es un gusto-dijo Kudo con torpeza y Hibiki estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-no sé por qué me involucro pero igualmente-dijo el peli humo.

-eh, tienen muy buenos gustos-dijo Yui-jamás pense conocer a mi cuñado de estas maneras-

-Oneechan-dijo Tsubasa haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-tranquila, si en todo caso no es tu novio-dijo la mayor mientras lo tomaba del brazo pegándose a el-entonces me lo puedo quedar para mí-

-¡no!-dijo Tsubasa tratándola de apartar.

Los tres miraban esto y Misa le echaba animo a sus dos hermanas tanto la más chica como la más grande, tanto Tomoe como Hibiki le salieron una gota.

-acaso tenemos que presenciar todo esto-dijo Hibiki.

-si no quieres, puedes estar conmigo-dijo misa ahora abrazando a Hibiki quien se puso nervioso al contacto, pero Tomoe se vio molesta ante esto.

-Misa, ¿que te sucede?-

-eh, pero no es tu novio Tomochi-dijo la Arihara del medio.

-Tomochi ayúdame-dijo Tsubasa a su amiga de la infancia.

-lo siento, pero estoy en mis asuntos también-la peli negra dijo.

-como fue que acabamos en esta situacion-dijo Kudo y Hibiki al mismo tiempo.

**En caso de los haraguchi.**

Los dos extrañados mirarían que un par de chicas se les había a cercado, una de ellas era una chica alta, de la altura de Senba, de cabello castaño rojizo un poco más oscuro que el de tsubasa, vestía de una manera muy colorida, la segunda era más baja de estatura pero a emanaba una gran confianza, tenía cabello en doble cola cortas del mismo color que la otra.

-este…si somos nosotros-dijo Shinzuke.

-¿nos necesitan de algo?-dijo Souta.

-tiempo de no verlos-dijeron ambas abrazándolos.

La más alta abrazo a Souta y la más baja a Shinzuke, tanto Ukita y Nozaki estaban bastantes sorprendida por el repentino acto de las chicas, por alguna razón Ukita sintió miedo y un poco de temor, pero a la vez sintió bastante desconfianza, en caso de Nozaki.

-oigan las dos, dejen de incomodarlos-la rubia dijo mientras apartaba a Souta de la chica quien miro molesta a Nozaki.

-¿Qué te sucede a tu carnes?-al escuchar eso se quedó extrañada.

-¿carnes?-dijo Nozaki-¿por qué me llamas así?-

-por qué más seria-dijo mirando sus pechos y ella al notarlo se cubrió.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-dijo ella al un tener la duda.

-nosotras-dijo mientras se apartaba la más baja de Shinzuke-ustedes no nos conocen pero ellos si a nosotras dos-

Los hermanos seguían confundidos, de echo por alguna razón Nozaki notaba que Ukita se veía algo pálida, pero veía con intriga a ambas chicas.

-Akane-Chan, tranquila ya se va acabar esto-le dijo ella como si se tratara de una hermana mayor a ella.

-¿acaso ustedes son Reiko y Shiya Nagamoto?-

Las dos extrañadas mirarían a Ukita en ese momento que ambas escucharon sus respectivos nombres, los hermanos al oír el nombre estarían algo extrañados.

-¿espera son las hermanas Nagamoto las que estaban con nosotros primaria?-dijo Souta.

-así es, yo soy Reiko-dijo la más alta.

-yo soy Shiya-dijo la más baja sonriendo con confianza.

-valla, sí que ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que las vimos-dijo Shinzuke sonriendo.

-no alegra un nos hallamos vuelto a ver-dijo Shiya.

-a todo esto ¿quienes son ellas?-al escuchar eso Nozaki se puso en guardia y dijo.

-somos sus parejas y están interrumpiéndonos-los hermanos al escuchar eso estaban sorprendidos-así que les pedimos que nos dejen tranquilos para continuar nuestra cita doble-

-valla que actitud tan negativa-dijo Reiko-¿enserio esas son sus parejas?-

-este la verdad-antes de que Souta continuará Nozaki lo atrajo hacia el poniendo su cara entre sus pechos.

Esta acción hizo que la más alta se sintiera celosa, más por la confianza en que Nozaki realizó esta acción.

-tu…-

-que, dice que le encanta-dijo ella sonriendo con victoria.

Mientras que en caso de Shiya miraba a Shinzuke pero con odio a Akane, la chica no tenía tanta confianza como Nozaki y ahora recordaba lo que había sucedido en primaria en ese tiempo, cuando veía jugar a Shinzuke béisbol y sintió admiración, ella siempre la trataba de lo peor alejándola cada vez más.

-te he visto en algún lado-dijo Shiya y Akane se encogió un poco mientras se tapaba con un gorro el rostro.

En eso sintió algo rodearla y al apartar un poco su gorro vio que Shinzuke la estaba abrazando.

-lo sentimos chicas, pero ella nos pidieron que viniéramos, así que será mejor que hablemos en otra ocasión-dijo con elegancia y tranquilidad.

Las dos aceptaron mientras tenían una gran sonrisa.

-está bien, entonces nos volveremos a ver más adelante-dijo Reiko saliendo junto a su hermana mayor del lugar y dejando ambos.

En eso Nozaki dejó a Souta y Shizuke dejó de rodear Akane, de echo el silencio duró unos segundos ya que luego de eso.

-lo sentimos-ambas chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿por qué lo dicen?-dijo Shinzuke.

-veíamos que estaban incómodos ante la presencia de ellas dos y quise hacer todo para que se mantuvieran alejadas-dijo Nozaki.

-está bien, además esa chica daba miedo-dijo Souta.

-¿enserio?-

-si, cuando era niño recuerdo que siempre me acosaba, aparte ella siempre alejaba a cualquier persona que se me acercaba, no tenía muchos amigos por su culpa-

La rubia entendería eso, pero Shinzuke estaría extrañado.

-tú por qué te disculpas Ukita-san-

-este…yo…es malo acaso-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y Shinzuke se sonrojó.

-para nada, es solo que me extraño era todo-

La pequeña sonreiría luego de eso y se sintió alegre al verlo así un poco avergonzado.

En eso las dos chicas recibieron un mensaje de alguna de las chicas y era algo extraño.

-este…chicos espérenos aquí-

Tanto Souta y Shinzuke no tuvieron nada más que asistir, tanto Yuuki como Akane se retiraron de, lugar para ir hacia dónde estaba un par de tiendas de prendas y había un starbucks ahí cercas de donde ataban alguna de ellas.

Ahí estaban Kana, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Ryō, Maiko y ellas dos.

-¿por qué el llamado rápido?-dijo Yuuki al resto.

-estamos en problemas-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Perdón si hay faltas de ortografías, si las comas están mal colocadas u otras cosas.**

**El fic lo están checando ya muy noche y ya tenía ganas de dormir, si ven faltas por eso.**

**Lo del castigo, es si no llego a las 100,000 palabras después de los 19 capítulos.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: aquí están los encuentros, en este cap no salió tu O'C ya que más adelante tanto tú y como Ninja tendrán más protagonismo, sobre la sección de preguntas de las hermanas como habrás visto en este capítulo y fue impactante para mí también, Tsubasa tiene dos hermanas mayores y también juegan baseball, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 16 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: recuerdo que en un antiguos review me dijiste que les causará celos a las chicas y de echo se me ocurrió este capítulo con ese comentario, sobre Ayaka enamorado de Shinji por sus iniciales, al principio si tenía planeado emparejarlos a ambos, pero quiero que su amante sea alguien especial, por eso cambie las cosas en último momento, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 16 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	17. el calor de los flash backs

**Hola aquí el redentor 777, hoy sábado en la noche subo este capítulo.**

**La razón de la subida tarde era por qué modifique el capítulo, lo hizo más extenso y aparte este episodio es de flash back si recuerdos del pasado, por el título colocado.**

**Verán cómo era la vida de nuestras estudiantes de segundo año antes de ser estudiantes de preparatorias, ósea secundaria o primer año.**

**Las protagonistas serán en le flash back Kana, Aoi, Yoshimi, más adelante todas.**

**Maiko no está debido a que en esa línea de tiempo estudiaba en la misma secundaria que Nozaki y no con las protagonistas de este capítulo, si es que no apareció fue por eso, no por qué no la halla tomado en cuenta.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

**faltan: 9,327 palabras para no ser castigado ;v.**

* * *

Las chicas habían regresado a la cabaña con los muchachos, ese día sí que fue bastante agotador, nunca pensaron que se les aparecerían esas chicas, de echo alguno de ellos en caso de Tsubasa y Tomoe lo miraron bastante extraño, más que las hermanas de la peli jengibre hicieran algo como eso.

En los chicos se veían rostros de confusión, como de enojo y felicidad, la confusión fue tanto los hermanos Haraguchi, el enojo inducido por parte de Hibiki, a pesar de que se calmó algo al conocer a las posibles futuras cuñadas de Kudo hizo que se olvidara un poco de su reunión con kousaka, en caso de Joan se le mostraba alegre, ¿tan especial era Esperanza acaso?.

De echo par de días después los muchachos se quedaban sin ideas y los aprovechaban para entrenarlos, aún que por alguna razón después de el centro comercial, los mencionados anteriormente actuaban algo extraños, en caso de las chicas, solamente el caso de dos de ellas, no se habían dado cuenta ya que la más observadora estaba atenta en otros problemas.

Aveces hacían sus charlas de chicas, algunas de ellas las que tenían problemas decían que era en privado y apartaban a algunos de los muchachos para platicar.

-¿bien algún progreso?-la mayor de las reunidas dijo quién era nada más y menos que Tsukumo Kana.

-para nada-la peli negra menor dijo o Tomoe Kawakita-cada día se ve más enojado e imponente, nisiquiera tengo el valor para hablarle-la encargada de los clubes deportivos cerro sus ojos al escucharle.

-ya veo, que hay de ti Arihara-ella dijo mirando a la peli negra.

-últimamente Kudo-kun me está hablando, peor aveces me ignora, es como si pensara que tengo planeado venderlo a mis hermanas-

La chica aún que no lo expresó quedó bastante extrañada al igual que el resto de ellas reunidas, la chica miro a la rubia y la neko.

-nos está yendo bien, no hay de qué preocuparse-Yuuki dijo y Akane asistio.

La senpai no miro ninguna sospecha en lo que la rubia dijo, eso significa que no tienen tantos problemas, las únicas que los traían eran ellas tres en ese caso.

-muy bien, en ese caso pueden salir ambas-tanto Nozaki como Akane salieron algo extrañadas de la habitación quedando nada más Tsubasa y Tomoe.

-este…Tsukumo-dijo alto preocupada Tsubasa, ellas escucharon como daba un suspiro la chica.

-esto ya no me está gustando-dijo ella pasando una mano en su cabello, tanto Tomoe y Tsubasa miraron ala chica.

-¿de que habla?-mencionó Tomoe rompiendo el hielo.

-es de…algo que hable con Yoshimi y Aoi cuando éramos de secundaria-

**Flash back.**

En el recuerdo se apreciaba a las tres muy unidas y tomando un desayuno, lo curioso era que en la academia no se apreciaba ningún estudiante varón, sin embargo las tres chicas tenían en su uniforme un moño de color azul en vez del rojo.

Dando a entender que fue hace un año ese suceso como dijo Tsukumo con anterioridad.

-¿estás hablando enserio kana?-Iwaki dijo con sopresa a la chica ya que le habían dado una noticia que nada más le había contado a ellas.

-el número de alumnos ha bajado tanto que la academia estuvo apunto de cerrar las puertas, pero la sub directora le pidió a la directora que perdió tierra el paso de alumnos varones y de intercambio-mencionó la peli negra.

-eh, una academia mixta ahora entonces, suena muy interesante-Aoi dijo con una sonrisa gatuna y de curiosidad.

-¿qué pensarán las demás?-dijo Iwaki con una mano en su mentón.

-eso no lo sabemos, lo queremos transmitir a la academia para que se adapten y no tengan algún tipo de mala idea, después de todo algunas han estado en academia femeninas desde el inicio de sus vidas o incluso jamás han interactúado con hombres-

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Aoi y en eso salió una sonrisa más grande y ella miraría ala chica de cabello moztaza que asistio-¿eso significa que si se vuelve mixta no estará prohibido el salir con los chicos ahora en adelante?-

La peli negra al escuchar usar la pregunta no le extraño ya que muchas de seguro le harían la misma pregunta, aún que ella y el consejo estudiantil ya sabían que varias chicas salían en secreto y tenían citas a pesar de que estaban prohibido, el echo de hacerla mixta era obvio más que obvia la respuesta.

-sería malo si se los prohibieran-las dos chicas sonrieron ante esto.

-dinos ¿Cuál es tu tipo ideal?-Iwaki dijo a Kana quien no dijo nada a los segundos.

-no estoy interesada en esas cosas-dijo ella.

-vamos se sincera…¿o acaso te gustan las chicas?-dijo Aoi mientras se apartaba un poco.

-no, he estado en academias femeniles desde secundaria y nunca he sentido atracción a las mujeres-tanto Yoshimi y Aoi suspiraron se alivio.

-bueno, al menos danos un ejemplo de cómo te gustaría que esa persona fuera-dijo Yoshimi mirando a Kana.

La peli negra miro un poco al cielo y el aire movió el cabello de las chicas, aún que la peli mostaza tuvo que detener su gorro para evitar que se callera.

-quiero…que sea…una persona que me acepte tal cual y cómo soy yo-

Tanto Aoi como Yoshimi se mirarían, eso sonó bastante profundo, aún que muy cierto para alguien que se ame, es bastante normal, tal ves su amiga inexpresiva tenía algo adentro.

Habían pasado unos días y cuando hicieron el día de la apertura muy pocas féminas estuvieron interesadas, pero en cuanto a estudiantes varones era un gran número, no hubo ninguna duda, los maestros y la directiva de la academia de Satogama aceptaron hacerla totalmente mixta la academia.

Cuando las alumnas escucharon algunas de estas habían dicho cosas como.

-esto no puede ser posible, los chicos entraran aquí el año que viene-

-no se puede hacer nada cierto-dijo otra alumna sin nada de pena o remordimiento.

-¿si nos hacen algo?-

-eh, no te preocupes, dudo mucho que lo hagan-

Tanto Yoshimi y Aoi presentes se sentían felices de que no fuera nada negativo y que todo halle resultado bien hasta ahora ya que…

-¡no puedo aceptar esto!-una alumna dijo.

La gran mayoría del salón que de echo no había maestro o maestra en el momento, ella gritó a los cienes del cielo.

-me niego a este cambio-dijo ella molesta.

-tranquilízate no creo que sea tan malo-

-¿tan malo dices?-la chica dijo con una cejas arqueada-ellos no son mejores que nosotras-

-jamás dijimos eso-dijo una chica.

-aparte hay cosas que los hombres pueden hacer que las mujeres no-dijo Aoi.

Iwaki al escuchar eso se quedó bastante nerviosa, en caso de Kana miro a su amiga Anthena sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿de qué hablas neko?-la chica colocó sus brazos en su cintura.

-lo hacen por el bien de la academia, para que esta no cierre, además muchas de nosotras no hemos nisiquiera interactúado con un hombre antes, ¿díganme si estoy equivocada?-

Entre las alumnas del a salón interactúa ron entre ellas y hubo varios murmuras, de echo la gran mayoría negó esta afirmación.

-eso que tiene que ver, la academia tiene que ser femenina y punto-dijo con negación.

-no hay suficiente tiempo para salvar a la escuela, ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo en pocos meses?-

La chica al escuchar a Kana hablar se quedó algo paralizada y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas tenía algo de sudor y sentía algo de temblor, la chica no tenía ninguna palabra en la boca, por lo que alguien más se le adelantó.

-me convertiré en una ídolo escolar y formare un grupo de nueve chicas para cantar y bailar-Yoshimi dijo imitando la voz de la chica y con una sonrisa confiada-esas cosas no suceden jamás, además yo estoy totalmente deacuerdo en que se vuelva mixta-

La chica al escuchar a la loli peli moztaza se enfureció cambiando su expresión.

-esto no es un juego Iwaki, los hombres son monstruos indominables, son capaces de jugar con nosotras para que de esa forma poseernos-

Alguna de las chicas se asustaron de tan solo imaginarse tales escenas, algunas se cubrieron la parte superior de su cuerpo al sentir el miedo inundarlas en sus mentes, algunas de ellas no le tomaron tanta importancia a esto.

-de qué estás hablando, si no te gusta entonces vete a otra academia-

-no voy a moverme de aquí Tsukahara-le dijo a la pelinegra miembro del club de kendo, quien en ese flash back tenía el cabello corto.

-estoy deacuerdo con Shizuku, si no te gusta vete de la academia-Iwaki dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-ustedes…no saben nada de lo que están hablando-

-entonces que, por qué quieres quedarte aún si no te gusta el pequeño cambio que haran-

La chica al escuchar eso apretó sus puños y miro a las alumnas, tanto como Aoi como Yoshimi estaban paradas de brazos cruzados, en eso Shizuku arqueo una ceja al sentir una ligera perturbación en la fuerza, al final vio a Kana, solo ella asistió.

-Tu…¿estás deacuerdo con todos esto?-la chica dijo con sopresa.

La peli negra cerró sus ojos por unos segundos sin nisiquiera mirar a la chica si no al frente de su posición actual, sus amigas y el salón se sentía algo intrigadas en saber qué dirá.

-es por el bien de la academia-en eso la chica al escuchar eso cayo de rodillas.

-no…no puede ser-dijo ella con temblor en su voz-pero…-

-lo siento, pero no hay de otra, es la mejor manera de hacerlo-dijo ella.

La chica pasó una mano en sus cabello y esta se levanto de inmediato mirando a Kana con algo de miedo estilo ya seré, ella se acercó y tomo sus hombros haciendo que la peli negra la mirara fijamente, por alguna razón le asustó esa mirada.

-no puede hacerlo Tuskumo, no puedes-decía desesperada-no sabes lo que vas a sentir jamás, ellos nisiquiera se darán cuenta de lo que sientes, solamente sufrirás cuando quieras hablarle-

-¡oye aléjate!-tanto Aoi como Yoshimi dijeron, Shizuku incluso se levanto para apartar a la chica de Kana, de echo con la peli moztaza fue suficiente para apartarla por su increíble fuerza.

-¡no puedes Tsukumo!, ¡no puedes!, ¡es imposible!, ¡totalmente imposible!, ¡algun día amaras y no serás correspondida!, ¡solo hay una persona en este mundo que solamente te ama y es!-

-Está diciendo muchas tonteras, Aoi lo trajiste-la peli morada asitio y ella sacó un frasco de cloroformo y ella se dispuso a dormir a la chica.

Había pasado unos segundos que colocó el trapo con la sustancia y luego de eso quedo dormida como canta un gallo.

-lo…lo logramos, llevémosla a la enfermería-dijo Aoi.

Entre las tres cargaron ala chica, Iwaki desde los brazos, tanto Shizuku como Aoi en los pies para llevarla a dicho destino.

Kana se había quedado algo extrañada ante toda la lo ira que había dicho, pero tenía curiosidad, ¿quien eres esa persona que menciono?.

**Fin del flash back.**

-cuando escuche eso llegaron ellas tres al salón y les pregunte, pero luego de eso dijeron que esperaríamos hasta que sea el tiempo indicado-

-oh, pero sobre las cosas que dijo, no sonó muy profético eso-dijo Tsubasa y recibió un pellizco de Tomoe-¡Tomochii!-

-Arihara tiene razón Kawakita, no sé si realmente esa sucediendo eso-dijo bajando un poco su mirada a sus pies.

-¿por qué lo dices senpai?-la peli negra menor dijo.

La chica levanto su mirada y volteo sus ojos hacia el lado izquierdo.

-desde que…conocí a esa amiga de la infancia…él ha estado muy radiante, no le deja de hablar a sus amigos día y día…cuando más escucho, más me siento enojada-

Tanto Tomoe como Tsubasa quedaron confundías y Tsukumo miro amabas con algo de confusión poco notable.

-¿no se me nota?-

-este…-Tsubasa dijo cortante.

-por supuesto que sí senpai, ¿notamos esos celos al instante cierto Tsubasa?-súper Tomoe al rescate con eso y la peli jengibre miraría ala chica con algo de confusión, pero ella le hizo una seña con los dedos.

-eh si por supuesto-dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

La mayor al escucharla simplemente lo paso por alto, decidió no decir nada pero Tomoe le preguntó algo que pasó por alto en la charla.

-ya entendemos, ¿pero por qué esa chica se puso así de loca?-

La peli negra al escuchar eso suspiro.

-Fue al final de ese año de secundaria, la academia confirmó que entraría un número mínimo de estudiantes a la academia, seriamos mujeres en mayoría por supuesto…pero ese día se explicó el por qué sucedió todo eso-

**Flash back.**

Se podían ver a las estudiantes de tercero de secundaria y Kana al ser miembro del consejo estudiantil tenía que seguir ala presidenta, Shiho no era la presidenta en ese entonces, si no otra alumna de ese entonces.

De echo el discurso termino y les dieron sus papeles a las estudiantes quienes estaban algo intranquilas, pero algunas se veía calmadas.

Cuando terminó la platica ellas salieron ya graduadas de la academia hacia la salida.

-por fin pensé que duraría todo el día ahí-

-yo pensé que no te graduarías-dijo una alumna.

-oye me estás diciendo tonta-

-no, simplemente el pasar mucho tiempo con tu novio te quito tiempo en el estudio-

-al menos el año que viene no viviré con el estrés de que nos descubra el instituto-

Kana al escuchar eso simplemente no dijo nada y siguió observando cómo salían las chicas del instituto, la joven se dirigió hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil.

La chica al llegar ahí estaba una carta, al acercarse miro que decía su nombre, al mirar el detalle de la carta se dio cuenta que era de amor.

"Tsukumo, esta carta te la dedico a ti, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte que me gustas, por favor ven al patio trasero de a la academia si es que aceptas mi sentimientos, ignorarla si no los requieres"

Ella al leerla sintió que era una trampa, si iba significa que esa persona si le gustaba, pero de la otra forma significa que no y la rechazaba con totalidad, el problema era que no quería aceptar sus sentimientos, además sentía curiosidad de saber quién le mandaba la carta.

Sin embargo decidió dirigirse al patio donde se encontraba, ahí le explicaría todo lo que sucede, no era la primera vez que se confesaba alguien y la rechazaba, el problema era que todas fueron chicas.

recordó la platica que tuvo con sus amigas sobre si era lesbiana, pero con tantas confesiones, admiradoras y acosadoras, siendo todas chicas y jamás sintió nada ante ellas, era lógico que no lo era y que no lo sería, al menos que halla alguien que la acepte como es o que sea un sentimiento mutuo y no sólo obsesión.

muchas pensaban que ella era novia de Aoi o de Yoshimi, sin embargo ellas dos no eran más que sus amigas, además era otra forma de que supo que no sentía nada por las chicas más que pura amistad, ella emitía algo, sus amigas eran lindas y a pesar de ello no sentía nada por ellas, no de ese sentido, las quería y las apreciaba pero no del modo que las malas lenguas decían.

aún que tampoco podría decir que era heterosexual, jamás se le ha confesado un chico antes, pero ella podría pensar en ello el año que viene.

La peli negra había llegado hacia el patio de la academia y ella se quedó ahí unos minutos esperando, tal parecía que la persona que mandó la carta no estaba en el lugar pero…

-aquí estás-

La peli negra al reconocer esa voz voltearía y miraria a la chica, quien durante todo el año que se dijo y se confirmó que se haría mixta la academia se quejó, incluso aquella que dijo esa extraña profecía.

-¿eras tu?-dijo ella mirándola fijamente.

-así es, veo que al fin admites mis sentimientos por ti-dijo acercándose a ella y tomándolo por los hombros.

La peli negra sintió su espalda chicas contra la pared del edificio y miro como la cara de la chica se acercaba a la suya.

-espera un momento yo mhmm-

La peli negra no pudo continuar su frase, ya que la otra chica la estaba besando de manera brusca, cuando su lengua toco la suya sintió algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, no era extraño, se sentía desagradable.

Ella al sentir que la chica intensificaba el beso la empezó a apartar y a tirarle empujones, sin más opciones Kana le dio un rodillazo ala chica haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas para tornar aire por el golpe, no era fuerte como Iwaki golpeando pero tenía fuerza.

La chica miraria a Kana quien se limpiaba los labios con la manga de su saco y incluso escupió un par de veces, luego de eso la miraría ya con calma.

-¿po…porque?-

-venía por qué el dejarte aquí era un falta de respeto, en realidad vine a rechazarte de manera correcta-dijo ella y la chica la miraría impresionada.

-pe…pero…a ti te gustan las-

-no, lo diré otra vez, no me gustan las chicas de ese modo-

La chica con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos miro con locura Kana desde su posición.

-entonces tu…aceptaste esa propuesta…por qué…-

-no estoy interesada en esas cosas del amor, por el momento no lo estoy, sin embargo quiero que esa persona me conozca y me acepte tal cual y cómo soy yo, que me entienda y sobre todo ayudarnos mutuamente-dijo la peli negra.

La chica estaba boquiabierta al escuchar todo eso, trato de levantarse pero Kana se estaba dirigiendo a la salida de la academia.

-¡al menos dame una oportunidad!-la peli negra siguió avanzando y la otra chica se levanto de donde estaba y miro hacia ella quien seguía su paso-¡si no lo haces te pasara exactamente a lo que le sucedió a ella!-

La chica al escuchar eso se detuvo y miraría hacia ella volteándose ya con curiosidad, como era típico de ella no lo demostraba en su rostro.

-mi primer amor y yo siempre hemos estado desde niñas juntas, solo entramos a sexto de primaria y ella se enamoro de un patan a quien solamente conocía hace un mes, nos habló durante mucho tiempo como si fuéramos amigos desde toda la vida, ella era tan obvia con sus sentimientos hacia el todo el tiempo, incluso nos trabaja bien, pero lo odiaba tanto por qué tenía algo que yo jamás tuve, su amor, cuando ella fue a confesar su amor a él antes de que le dijera algo le dijo que le gustaba otra chica, eso le rompió el corazón a ella y a mi también-

La peli negra se acordó cuando dijo que eran despistados, también el resto de lo demás.

-cuando me le confesé a ella…me dijo que fui la razón por la que él jamás la amo y rompimos nuestra amistad…¡por culpa de un chico!-dijo ya gritando.

Kana al escuchar todo eso tomo un par de respiraciones cuando se hizo un silencio, ella decido al fin dar un sonido.

-eso…es pura basura-la chica al escuchar eso de parte de Kana se quedó con los ojos abiertos-todos y todas somos libres de amar a una persona, no podemos forzarlas hacerlo, si ella no te quiso como algo más y menos como amiga…jamás aprecio tu amistad...además el valor de alguien cuando le dices lo que siente es algo admirable, sin embargo, el rechazo es doloroso, algo que no he experimentado, pero al menos el coraje es lo que más importa en alguien ,no-

Cuando la chica escucho lo de jamás aprecio tu amistad no escucho lo demás era como si sus oídos se ensordecieran y no escuchara absolutamente nada, entrándole flash backs y recuerdos de su pasado.

-este…-dijo ella algo extrañada por la forma en que quedo ella.

-tu…no sólo rechazas mi sentimientos, si no que ahora me estás hiriendo-dijo respirando agitadamente y mirando a la chica de cabello negro-¡un día amaras a alguien y este te rechazara!, ¡no sólo eso si no que tus amistades más cercanas empezarán a destruirse entre ellas por amor!, ¡la única manera de que romper esa maldicion!, ¡es que me aceptes!-

La peli negra decido irse ya que se le subió la sangre en la cabeza a la chica, ignorando todo lo que decía se fue ala salida de la academia.

-¡no me ignores Kana Tsukumo!, ¡tendrás que entregarte en cuerpo y alma a mi para que se arregle todo!, ¡también tendrás que olvidarte de esa persona para siempre!-

**Fin del flash back.**

-desde entonces pasamos al siguiente grado como escuela mixta y jamás volvimos a verla de nuevo-Tsukumo finalizó la historia.

Tanto Tsubasa y Tomoe al escucharle la historia se quedaron plasmadas de la impresión, de echo sonó bastante loco, pero sabían que su senpai jamás le mentiría.

-este, ¿que hay de las demás alumnas?-

-sobre eso, desde ese entonces algunas se fueron por miedo a los chicos, aún que nosotras permanecimos juntas también y aparte Shizuku fue cambiada a otro salón con Honjou, quien está última fue acusada de acosar a los chicos en los vestidores que en ese entonces tenían que cambiarse en los arbustos-las dos kouhais sonrieron con nerviosismo.

-la gran mayoría aceptó el trato de volverla mixta, además estaban algunas maravilladas con los chicos por lo atentos que eran, aún que algunos eran muy tímidos para hablarse y acercarse, pero hubo dos razones por la que se quedaron, la primera era por que les gustaba la academia y que no querían que cerraran, la segunda…por qué querían conocer a alguien especial…creo que fue una razón por la que me quede-

-¿pero…cuanto tiempo tuviste que esperar para ello?-dijo la capitana del club.

-la verdad…fue cuando conocimos a los chicos en el primer día, cuando Aoi, Yoshimi y yo entramos recientemente a segundo grado, de todas las personas si me enamore de un chico, pero resulto ser extranjero-

-aún asi, ¿aún que no fuera mexicano lo amarías cierto?-dijo Tomoe.

-no lo ame, por su físico diferente al de los japoneses, si no por el tamaño de su corazón y alma-dijo la peli negra-a pesar de lo que vivo, siempre solidario ante nosotros, defendiendo nuestros ideales e incluso fortaleció la amistas entre el club mixto-

-tienes razón ahí, tal vez si no se unieran el y los demás, jamás hubiéramos crecido tanto-dijo Tsubasa sonriente.

-al principio solo te fijaste en Miyamoto-san por qué jugaba baseball Tsubasa-dijo Tomoe y su amiga de la infancia se sonrojó.

-¡tomochii, te dije que no lo mencionaras!-

-tranquila, ya sabemos que tus sentimientos hacia el son meramente fijos-la peli jengibre sonreía con picaría luego de eso.

-bien, me gusta tanto como a ti te gusta Inoue-san-la peli entra ahora le tocó avergonzarse luego de que dijera eso.

-¡Tsubasa!-la peli jengibre se tallo la nariz con un dedo pero luego miro a su senpai con una radiante sonrisa.

-senpai, no se preocupe, las palabras jamás destruirán nuestros lazos de amistad, sigamos esforzándonos y divirtiéndonos mientras tanto-

La peli negra observó un rato a Tsubasa y ella asistió ante esto.

-tienen razón, siento mucho mi comportamiento, pero ahora me siento mejor, me he quitado un gran peso de encima-

-no se preocupe senpai, siempre estaremos para escucharla-

-gracias Kawakita, me alegro…-

Tanto Tsubasa y Tomoe se quedaron calladas otra vez.

-¿no se nota?-

-no…si se nota senpai-dijo Tsubasa.

-me alegro-las dos tomaron nota de entrenar con Joan para saber identificar las emociones de Kana sin problema alguno.

**Más tarde.**

Ese mismo día ya de noche los chicos y las chicas dormirían afuera, en donde había una especie de lugar techado, tanto chicos como chicas pusieron una gran casas de campaña.

-¿recuérdame el por qué dormimos afuera teniendo aquí alado una enorme cabaña?-dijo Yasmina trabajando.

-eso sería frustra las tradiciones de un campamento-dijo Souta.

-yo solo espero que no nos de Corona virus-dijo Joan.

-estamos en Japón no en China-dijo Hibiki algo ofendido por el comentario.

-aún así mantengo mi comentario-dijo el mexicano trabajando.

-¿no necesitan ayuda chicas?-

-no ya hemos terminado Haraguchi-senpai-dijo Tsubasa.

-Iwaki-senpai hizo casi todo-dijo Nozaki y la senpai sonrió con orgullo.

-trabajo de estilo antiguo también es mi especialidad-

En eso se veía como a mira sacaba una parrillada haciendo que todos sin excepción les rugiera el estomago, Tomoe se encargó de asar la carne, Joan empezó a hacer tortillas para comerlos en taco y que disfrutarán un apetito mexicano como cena, las chicas impidieron que la peli jengibre se acercara a la parrilla y ella se agüito en otras palabras.

Siendo muy noche se divirtieron y se dirigieron a dormir a sus casas de campaña, las chicas, habían abierto sus bolsas de dormir y las habían juntado como cubre camas, de esa manera ninguna pasarían frío y todas dormirían cómodamente, juntas.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que el último de los muchachos y muchachas se habían dormido, cuando un tremendo estruendo resonó en todo el lugar, las chicas todas se habían despertado y también los chicos que estaban aún lado de ellas en una carpa diferente.

-¿escucharon eso?-Shinzuke chilló incorporándose de un salto en su bolsa de dormir.

-¡vuelve a dormir!-le exigió su hermano menor quien no parecía nada asustado al estar acostumbrado a los estruendo de los fuegos artificiales-no fue nada-

Sin embargo tan pronto Souta dijo eso otro trueno retumbó y la luz fue tan fuerte que dio la impresión de que el rayo callo delante de las carpas, murmullos y gritos se escucharon del parte de las chicas.

-¿¡chicas están bien!?-llamo Yasmina preocupado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó la voz de Shinonome.

-truenos-replicó Shinji mirando hacia arriba y varias de las chicas soltaron un grito de terror.

-¿podemos dormir con ustedes?-una de las bromistas siendo esta Ysohimi preguntó espantada como todas.

-¡no hay espacio!-gruñó Hibiki adormilado.

-¡ahora no te quejes Hibiki!, ¿quieres que les de un infarto?-Kudo protestó pero el peli humo renegó sin embargo no dijo nada más.

En la carta de las chicas, ellas empezaban a murmurar y comenzaban a mover las cosas.

-hay que despertar a Tsubasa-les aviso Tomoe.

-¡no se despertó con los truenos!-se sorprendió Maiko.

-tiene un sueño muy pesado y suele dormirse con mucha facilidad-dijo Yuuki recordando que se dormía en clase muy facilmente.

A continuación entre todas comenzaron a llamar su capitana pero ella solo respondía con balbuceos imposibles de descifrar.

-bueno, si quieres quédate, nosotras nos vamos a dormir con los chicos-le dijo Aoi a su kouhai, todas escucharon como se movía ella.

-¿se van?-dijo ella con temor-no me dejen sola aquí-

Un segundos más tarde, ahora las once chicas estaban en la carpa de los chicos.

-¿y…sus cosas?-dijo Joan confundido al ver que ninguna traía su bolsa de dormir.

-no las trajimos, las estábamos usando como mantas-explicó Ukita.

-¡vallan a buscarlas y déjenos dormir!-suplico Hibiki quien trataba de consultar el sueño.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, ninguna quería ir sola a buscar las cosas.

-si quieren podemos compartir las bolsas-sugirió Yasmina en tono pervertido.

Las chicas al escucharlo negaron las respuestas, pero justo en ese momento callo un rayo iluminando el lugar entero, las chicas cambiaron de opinión inmediatamente.

Algunas en dudas en como compartir las mantra Nakano miro algo entre las cosas de los masculinos, ella la tomo y sonrío.

-tres de nosotras cabemos aquí-dijo animada a esto.

Tanto Shinonome como Maiko le dijeron a Nakano que querían compartir esa bolsa con ella y las tres se acomodaron en alguna parte de la carpa, la razón fue por qué Yasmina les decía que durmieran con él y les daba desconfianza de que les manoseara en la noche o algo de eso.

Aoi amenazo a Yasmina de que si hacia algún movimiento de salir de la bolsa le haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría y que ella dormiría con el, las chicas dieron gracias a su buda de que ella se hiciera cargo del chico, aparte fue la primera en hacerlo.

Kana le había pedido a Joan permiso de dormir con él pero el mexicano dijo que no era necesario pedirle permiso y que aceptaba hacerlo, la peli negra no lo sintió pero estaba sonriendo en medio de la oscuridad.

Akane tenía miedo de que nadie quisiera que durmieran con ella pero Shinzuke la invitó a dormir a su bolsa, el plan era de que ambos hermanos durmieran juntos para que dos chicas más compartieran bolsas pero Souta ya estaba muy dormido y los truenos no le molestaban nada, Akane se ruborizó y le costó decir que su, pero lo hizo.

Shinzuke le dijo a Yuuki que podía dormí con Souta, que tenía un sueño bastante pesado y que jamás se daría cuenta de que en que entro a dormirse con el, la rubia agradeció al mayor por ese aviso y se dirigió a ella.

Tomoe le insistió un par de veces a Hibiki para que la dejara dormir con él sin embargo el peli humo se quejaba bastante y decía de que no, sin embargo Kudo dijo que si quería el dormía con él para que Tsubasa y Tomoe usarán su bolsa de dormir y ambos la compartía, pero al escuchar hay eso el peli humo acepto que la peli negra se durmiera con el, con la condición de que no le arrinconará mientras durmieran.

Tsubasa se fue con Kudo quien estaba algo extrañado después de que Hibiki aceptara luego de que se ofreciera este a dormir con ella y también la peli jengibre solamente se sintió agradecida de que fuera de noche para que no morarán su rubor.

Waka tuvo problemas ya que era la primera vez que dormiría con un chivo que no fuera su padre o su hermano, sin embargo al ver que Shinji le ofreció espacio confió en él ya que le generaba esa confianza que los demás no le generaban.

Iwaki sin pedir permiso se metió a la bolsa del grandulón Akira quien se sintió nervioso al principio y se había negado ya que abarcaba gran espacio de la bolsa, pero ella siendo tan baja y pequeña cabían los dos fácilmente.

La noche era fría y los truenos daban miedo, pero eso no significaba que todos hubieran dormido pegados y de cucharita como los chicos habían esperado, algunos habían tenido más suerte que otros o más bien no como pensaban ellos que sucedería.

Joan tenía costumbre de dormir de lado y Kana tuvo oportunidad perfecta de de acercarse a él para pegarse a su pecho para poner su cara en ellas abrazarle de frente, el mexicano también la rodearle con un solo brazo y poniendo su mano en su espalda.

Hibiki y Shinji habían echo exactamente lo mismo, se habían girado a su propio lado y habían dormido dándole la espalda a sus compañeras, la única diferencia fue que cuando callo un rayo Tomoe abrazo por detrás a Hibiki quien no se inmutó para nada.

Yasmina abrazo a Aoi por la espalda, sin embargo el chico avances movía su mano dirección al pecho de ella y sentía como un choque eléctrico hacía que su mano fuera a la cintura de su senpai o las caderas, a la tercera vez se conformó con el abrazarla de noche.

Waka tuvo que aguantarse varios estruendos rayos e iluminados, hasta que ella sintió la mano del chico tocando la suya y el murmuró que hacía eso con su hermana cuando se asustaba en casos como estos, la chica con lentitud entre lazo su mano con la de él sintiendo mejor seguridad.

Akira tenía la costumbre de dormir boca arriba y con las manos detrás de su cabeza, eso le había dado a Iwaki una oportunidad perfecta para que ella durmiera con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico, el con algo de miedo pero a la vez vergüenza, puedo un brazo sobre la espalda de Yoshimi, ella era especial para él y no lo negaba, empezó a a rociar suavemente la espalda y cabello del a chica quedando dormidos.

Souta al estar muy dormido con Yuuki, la rubia se acordó de lo que Shinzuke le había dicho, ella con lentitud se acercó hacia Souta abrazándole y ella sintió tanto nervios y su rostro arder que terminó callendo inconsiente, aún que dormida a la vez.

Akane temblaba de frío por la tormenta, aún que no podía quejarse después de todo, en eso shinzuke le dijo que le podía abrazar su quería para compartir el calor, aunque tuvo pena por esto acepto por el frío que hacía.

Kudo tenía complicaciones ya que Tusbasa se movía mucho y pataleaba, en un momento el peli negro estuvo apunto de cambiar lugares pero e eso la chica dejó de moverse un rato, como si ella tratara de cachar una bola se aventó encima del cuerpo del chico, no sentía el peso, si no incomodidad de tenerla encima de ella ahora, ella la había rodeado con sus brazos y la presiona a con fuerza a ella, el corazón del chico latía a mil por minuto no sabía que hacer, trato de moverla pero no quería despertarla y la verdad era que a pesar de que todo, estaba bastante como así y la respiración de la chica en su cuello se sentía cálido.

Cuando Tsubasa se despertó ala mitad de la noche se encontró que tenía a Kudo prisionero bajo su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo se ruborizó escandalosamente, no se movió enseguida, pues estaba muy cómoda en esa posición, de echo lo que hizo fue apretarle fuertemente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que solo lo estaba incomodando y si el chico lo encontraba así, la rechazaría y la tacharía de pervertida y luego las demás se darían cuenta de ello.

'¿Estoy siendo muy cobarde?'la capitana se preguntó así misma en su mente, de todas maneras ella se alejó un poco de su cuerpo, pero no quito su brazo de encima, Tsubasa no era mucho de abrazar, pero el joven tenía un físico entrenado y se sentía bien el músculo de el peli negro, lo sabia por qué tenía una mano debajo de su camiseta, a Tsubasa le daba co pleno control sobre él y quien todo Satogama tenía la posibilidad de no sólo ganar el torneo si no su corazón.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Los hartare de tanto O'C X personajes cañón y tambien de dejarle en duda de por que no hago yuri fics |:{, en especial con el Kudo x Tomoe subasa, Hibiki x Tomoe y Joan X Kana.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: las chispas y las explosiones de vienen más adelante este enigma será una llave para que la bomba se active y estalle, lo de las hermanas de Tsubasa créeme me sorprendió también el ver qué tenía hermanas y que juegan baseball también, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 17 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: si tengo planeado una pareja para Nakano en la tercera temporada ósea la que viene en el capítulo 21, exacto así son los celos de malo, aún faltan letras para que yo llegué a las 100,000 en el cap 19, si no llego a ese número, CASTIGADO, por cierto, mejor una pizza, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 17 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	18. Resaca y Misiones imposibles

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos al capítulo número 18, casi llego al capítulo 19 que será el último de la segunda temporada para habría en el 20 la sección de preguntas.**

**El cap 21 será el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada con nuevos personajes en la academia Satogama que verán en este capítulo.**

**bueno siguiendo pocos spoilers , la cuarta los chicos de primero serán de segundo y los de segundo en tercero grado.**

**tal vez este fic acabe en casi los 60 cap en total o quién sabe, si lo alargue más toda vía, siendo el fic más largo que tendré en mi post, o quién sabe si hay algún otro fic más largo que este en el futuro, todo puede pasar muchachos.**

**Si es que en fanfiction sacan una sección para este juego, lo trasladaré a esa sección ya que estaría bueno que más autores escribieran más de este juego, al menos que sean autores respetuosos y que no hablen mal de sus historias a espaldas de uno.**

**Bueno amigos, otra cosa, si tienen mal día lean este cap, es de pura comedia y según las risas son buenas para evitar que recordar los problemas que unos tenemos en el día diario, para que se les vallan esa mala vibra y se rían un poco.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

Después de ese día, los muchachos vieron que les quedaban pocos días para las vacaciones, el tener que regresar a clases sería tedioso para los muchachos además de que les quedaban cuatro meses para los siguientes semestres.

Como decía en phineas y pherb, las vacaciones se acaban y las clases se acercan terrible, pero a diferencia de los dos niños, ellos ya no tenían ninguna idea de qué hacer, aparte de que tal parecía que los padres de los muchachos regresarían de las vacaciones.

El padre de Joan regresaría de México, al joven le mando varías fotos de la familia, él se alegró en ver que todos sus hermanos, sus tíos, abuelos y primos estaban bien.

Shinji recibió una llamada de su hermana quien tal parecía que tampoco hizo algo en vacaciones, además de que entrenaron ya que querían derrotar más equipos rivales en un futuro mejorando en el campo cada vez más.

Tsubasa se sorprendió al ver a sus hermanas hace unos cuantos días atrás, pensó que ellas habían ido con sus padres y sus tíos a Okinawa, pero tal parecía que no se nada fueron.

Los que eran hijos únicos, pues decidieron darles tiempo de caridad aus padres, en caso de Maiko eso le preocupó un poco, a pesar de que las cosas en su casa no han sido arregladas, se sentía algo mal dejar a su madre sola, aún que era difícil para ella hablar con su madre, pero ella le dijo que podía quedarse más tiempo ya que estaba en casa de su abuela y abuelo.

-chicos se nos acaban las ideas de que hacer en esta vacaciones-dijo Tsubasa con los muchachos quienes se miraron el uno al otro murmurando entre ellos.

Al fin alguien rompía el hielo, la capitana tenía aún deseos de seguir con el día a día, eso aveces tomaban días libres, al igual que este, se tornaba algo aburridos, también cuando trataban de jugar a algo se aburrían a los pocos segundos y no tenían nada que hacer.

-lo sabemos pero no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo-dijo Hibiki con los brazos cruzados, siendo uno de los que menos ganas tenía de hacer algo.

-vamos, no ha sido tan mala lo que hemos hecho-dijo Tomoe al peli humo quien grupo un poco ante el comentario de la peli negra de ojos verdes.

-estoy deacuerdo con Hibiki-dijo Joan-lo único que hemos hecho es entrenar diariamente, digo no está nada mal el entrenar para mejorar como equipo-

Los muchachos entendieron sin embargo él no hacer nada era algo que les dejaba aburrimiento, en eso Yasmina se levanto sonriendo.

-¿y si vamos de antro?-

Algunos miraron con el ceño fruncido a Yasmina, no era la primera vez que hace ese tipo de comentario y los chicos se aguantaban de romperle la cara, además en estos momentos de aburrimiento se aguantaban de hacerle las cosas que querían hacerle, por lo que lo único que hacían era imaginárselo y aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo.

-Yasmina…somos menores de edad-dijo Shinji frunciendo el ceño y casi palmeando se la cara.

-además los antros tienen la mala fama de que drogan a las chicas-dijo Waka de segunda.

-ni modo-dijo el peli rosado.

Los chicos tomaron asiento y quedaban en silencio, uno que otro con el celular quién sabe qué haciendo, además de que el wi-fi de las cabañas era bueno y tenía muy buena conexión.

Entre mensajes, juegos de móvil y entre otros uno de los decido hacer una pregunta que algunos tenían en mente ya tratando de fomentarla.

-sabes, aveces me pregunto el por qué tu padre nos dejó venir aquí en primer lugar-dijo Shinzuke al castaño y los demás lo mirarían.

-¿qué culpa tengo yo?-dijo el mexicano confundido.

Bueno, el siendo el que planeó todo o más bien su padre lo saco de la sorpresa era lógico que muchos pensaran en el, aparte de que los contactos extraños que su padre tenía en Japón no era nada común para alguien que vivió mucho tiempo en el extranjero.

-nada, simplemente nos dio curiosidad-dijo Nakano escribiendo en su libretita.

En eso llegó Nozaki con unas bebidas para todos, en vasos de estilo de fiestas, ya que tal parecía que el lavar vasos de vidrio y de una cantidad bastante alta también era cansado en cierto modo, y más cuando se trataba de adolescentes.

-valla, me moría de sed, gracias-dijo Akira con amabilidad ala rubia quien sonreiría.

-¿de donde sacaste este refresco?-dijo Ukita.

-estaba en el refrigerador-dijo la rubia.

-oh, sí fue el que traje de la tienda-dijo la capitana del equipo.

Al tener tiempo en las cabañas, los chicos ya se ubicaban por todo el lugar, además de que los mandados aveces los hacían los muchachos ya que estos tenían más fuerza para cargar cosas pesadas y ellos no se quejaban de nada, ya que según era un acto de caballerosidad lo que hacían ellos por parte de las chicas.

Mientras ella por acto de feminización ellas les cocinaba a los chicos, pero en caso de Tsubasa evitaban que ella tocara algún sartén, obviamente ella se ponía depresiva pero no había de otra forma para evitar una intoxicación por alimentos.

En cuanto las bebidas podían ir todas las personas juntas, ya que algunos querían beber refresco, caso como el de Akane, Souta, Yasmina, Akira, Iwaki, Aoi, Tsubasa y Kudo, otros no, querían algo más sano como aguas, algunos con que se hidrataran con lo que sea se conformaban, aún que aveces sentían que pelearse por aguas era algo absurdo.

Tanto asada como Iwaki al escucharlas pusieron aún lado la bebida antes de beber de esta, algunos de ellos no lo notaron ya que estaban bebiendo de esta y tal parecía que el sabor no tenía nada extraño en el ya que lo tomaban como si nada.

Tsukumo siendo muy buena observando también hizo lo mismo, al igual que Shinji, Kudo, Hibiki, Waka, Souta y Shinzuke.

-este no sabe algo raro está bebida-dijo Shinonome.

-para nada, sabe bien para mi-dijo Tsubasa.

El castaño bebido de una la bebida y vio que Kana no bebió la suya y el la tomaría.

-este, creo que no es buena idea que lo hagas-dijo la peli negra al castaño.

-tranquila, ¿que puede sucedernos?-dijo el castaño bebiendo más.

Los que seguían bebiendo tomaron más ya que por alguna razón esta bebida les hacía sentir la necesidad de beber cada vez más de esta, los que no habían tomado nada estaban algo sorprendidos, nisiquiera tomaban tanto cuando terminaban de hacer algo en el entrenamiento tanto Aoi como Iwaki estaban con los ojos abiertos.

-¿no es mucha lo que han tomado?-dijo Aoi murmurándole a Iwaki.

-es inevitable…creo-dijo la peli moztaza.

En una de esas vieron como Tsubasa caía al suelo, Kudo de inmediato fue auxiliarla, tal parecía que les estaban haciendo efecto años chicos, pero fue bastante rápido, Joan era el que seguía como si nada y este seguía bebiendo más del refresco.

-esto no me está gustando nada-Yoshimi murmuró por lo bajo de su ser, además solo pensaba en divertirse un poco.

Las dos se país vieron como Akira dejó de estar nervioso como era típico de él y Yasmina estaba quedándose dormido, Nakano…no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿creo que suceda algo malo?-dijo Aoi a su amiga.

**Un día después.**

La pregunta de Aoi fue respondida, parece ser que sí sucedió, muchas cosas malas en la cabaña, ¿por qué?, aparte de las grandes cantidades de refrescos (**¿a cuantos le pusieron esa cosa ahí adentro?**) era todo un desastre.

Las cortinas estaban arrancadas y rotas, las sabanas…bueno llenas de quién sabe que, había gotas de sangre detrás de la habitación.

-las hemos mandado analizar y es sangre de cabra-dijo Tsukumo con unas hojas de análisis.

-sangre de cabra-dijo confundido Kudo y atrás de él había un pentagrama lleno de velas y de la sangre misma, los que miraron el pentagrama se asustaron un poco.

-¡ustedes dos hicieron que!-dijo sorprendido Hibiki mirando a unas sentadas y regañadas Asada e Iwaki quienes tenían las miradas al suelo.

-la generación de ahora no tiene respeto por sus senpais-dijo Aoi quejándose.

En eso escucharon alguien toser y vieron a Tsukumo quien tenía la misma mirada de molestia, las dos saltaron un poco de susto.

-¿Qué trataban de hacer con eso?-

-bueno…queríamos que fueran mas sinceros-dijo Iwaki.

-¿sinceros?-dijo Kudo confundido.

-vamos, no te gustaría que Tsubasa se te confesara-el peli negro se sonrojó al escucharle.

El confesarse, bueno, tal vez les hacía tiempo para entrar en confianza, sin embargo el peli negro sentía que desde el día que durmieron afuera repararon esos mal entendidos del día anterior y ambos ya podían hablarse con naturalidad.

Tal parecía que era similar el caso del resto de las chicas y chicos que tenían algo de problemas de comunicación entre ellos, se veían más cercanos por la confianza que se tenían ahora, sin embargo, no se sentía confiado como para llevar la relación a un siguiente nivel, quería esperar algún momento bueno para eso.

-si, pero alcoholizarlos no es lo correcto-dijo Souta.

-lo pero de todo no es eso-dijo Shinzuke.

-¿Qué es entonces?-dijo Aoi.

-aparte del desastre que hay aquí, los hemos perdido-dijo Waka.

Era cierto, después de que tomarán más de…eso los chicos y las chicas en un pequeño descuido salieron del lugar, de echo la puerta estaba abierta y un par de ventanas rotas, tal parecía que algunos saltaron de ahí para salir como si se trataran de una fuga.

-genial comencemos a buscar-dijo Iwaki.

-como, ¿si no sabemos donde están?-dijo Souta.

Era cierto, desde la mañana que despertaron no los han ido a buscar, además de que al mirar por todo el lugar de la cabaña no estaba ninguno por los alrededores.

No podían ir a la calle a preguntar de que si vieron a unos locos bajo efectos de que sabe que, además si les hacían exámenes de antidoping o de drogas ahí aparecerían, les podían meter en problemas legales a ambas se país y no querían que les hicieran eso.

-bueno, miren esto-dijo Aoi sacando la computadora de Nakano y empezó a teclear y encontró en menos de dos segundo la ubicación de cada uno de ellos.

-recuérdenme en decirle nakano en como hace eso-dijo Waka.

-Muy bien separemonos-dijo Kudo.

Ya organizados los muchachos fueron a buscar años respectivos que ellos eligieron a cada uno de ellos, tanto Waka y Shinji se quedaron en la cabaña ya que tal parecía que no era necesario que los dos fueran a la búsqueda.

**Con Kudo e Hibiki.**

Tal parecía que ambas chicas siendo muy buenas amigas se fueron al mismo lugar, incluso en estado de ebriedad, los dos llegaron a…un table.

Si un table dance, Hibiki estaba lago extrañado de eso, como es que dos mejores de edad pasaron desapercibidas a un lugar como ese, además el peli humo de lentes se imaginó como unos bastardos trataban de sobre pasarse con Tomoe.

Eso le molesto, nisiquiera con su ex novia le molestaba tanto como eso, debía entrar a ese lugar pero como hacerle si había seguridad, aún que la ventaja era que no era de noche cuando estaba más vigilado el lugar.

-¿Qué diablos?-dijo Hibiki con los ojos muy abiertos-no se habrán equivocado-

El peli humo dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos de enojo y furia tratando de buscar una explicación lógica, Tomoe y Tsubasa no parecían el tipo de chicas que se venderían por ahí, es más él pensaba lo mismo de todas las chicas del club, ya que el las veía con buenos ojos.

-yo solo espero que no-dijo Kudo tratando de entrar pero Hibiki lo detuvo.

-nos van a detener, se darán cuenta que somos menores de edad-

El peli negro asistió y su amigo tenía razón, ambos decidieron encontrar más atajos y fue nada mas y menos que el baño, abrieron una de las ventanas del lugar y ambos entrarían.

-bien estamos adentro y ahora-dijo Kudo.

-no lo sé, busquemos-

Al abrir la puerta del baño olieron dos cosas, el fuerte olor a tabaco y a alcohol, posiblemente a otras su tacitas ya que Hibiki empezó a resentir y un poco por el olor del lugar.

-diablos este lugar es un asco-dijo Hibiki tratando de aguantar el olor pero Kudo si aguantaba bien, los dos buscaban por los lados a las chicas y tal parecía que las encontraron.

-¡hijo de la chingada que haces!-dijo Hibiki viendo cómo un hombre obligaba a Tomoe a bailarle con ropas tan atrevidas.

La chica tenía un maquillaje excesivo en el rostro, prendas muy reveladoras y un hombre la sujetaba del brazo y le estaba gritando, Tsubasa estaba en las mismas condiciones.

La peli negra escucho la voz del peli humo y se vio bastante alegre, la capitana vio que se armo un ligero escándalo y ella vio que Hibiki estaba humillando a ese hombre que estaba tratando de hacerle de cosas a Tomoe.

-tranquilo Hibiki vamonos ya-dijo Kudo al peli humo.

-guardias hay niños aquí-gritó uno de los clientes y los guardias eran malditos machios de diez metros y músculos de la roca y Hulk Hogan combinados.

-vamonos-cada chica tomo de estilo nupcial a su chica.

-¿como huiremos de aquí?-Tsubasa dijo y entraron al baño, las dos mal pensaron pero luego vieron las ventanas rotas, en eso los chicos subieron a las dos para salir del negocio pero en eso vieron que los guardias ya estaban afuera pero no esperándoles.

-genial, corriendo no llegaremos a la cabaña-dijo Hibiki y Kudo sacó una llaves de un coche-¿donde las sacaste?-

-del sujeto que golpeaste-el peli humo no dijo nada y el peli negro quito el seguro del auto que encendió sus luces.

Los cuatro entrarían al carro y las chicas se quedaron en el asiento de atrás, Hibiki de copiloto y Kudo de piloto y él encendería el carro.

-menos mal que sabes manejar si no, no te lo hubiera permitido-dijo Hibiki.

En eso peli negro como toreto sacó el carro del estacionamiento y con velocidad escapó del lugar, los sujetos no alcanzaron al chico ni por más rápidos que fueran.

-malditos mocosos-gritó el hombre con sangre en la nariz.

**Con Tsukumo.**

La chica decido buscar al mexicano, según la ubicación del chico estaba en ese lugar, había llegado a una oficina, donde se encontraba varias personas vestidas formalmente, de echo la chica estaba extrañada, ¿por qué estaba Joan en un lugar así?.

-este…disculpen-Tsukumo dijo acercándose a una secretaria-¿ha visto a un joven de piel blanca y con vello facial prominente?-

-ah el licenciado Fabregas-¿licenciado?, ¿Qué esta pasando?-está en la oficina, por aquí-

La secretaria guió a Kana hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el castaño, no lo veía ya que la puerta, la secretaria dijo que esperara.

Cuando pasó unos minutos de que salió del lugar la mujer Kana abrió poquito la puerta.

Ella por lo poco abierto miro a Joan con un hombre de piel el morena y un hombre casi de la tercera edad, estaba un hombre asiático con dos abogados parecía ser.

-**mire, no te vamos a firmar ahorita el convenido de separación entre las plazas**-ella pudo escuchar la voz de Joan, pero por qué está hablando en español.

-**por que están, cállate el hocico por qué te pongo unos chingazos no contestes así pendejo, para que se den cuenta tus abogados lo pendejo y puñetas que estas**-la chica no entendió lo que estaba diciendo el castaño.

-**aquí no hay huevos**-dijo señalando a los asiáticos que estaban extrañados-**los huevos están de este lado, nosotros no entendemos de manera legal, yo no voy a contestar, esto se arregla de otra manera, entonces, esto es un tema familiar**-

-**así es es familiar**-dijo el moreno quien estaba parado alado de Joan.

-**¿por qué lo dices?**-dijo el hombre de tercera edad.

-**eso es por qué les robaron, más de setenta millones de dólares, no pesos, dólares, a su mama y a su papá les robaron más de setenta millones de dólares, no sé si el señor ya se los comento, entonces**-el castaño señaló al moreno quien asistía a lo que el castaño decía, el peli café se recargó en su asiento.

-**wey, por muchas veces que me has preguntado carbón, no te vamos a firmar, hoy, el convenio de selección entre las plazas, está fuera del convenio de separación, ¿si o no?**-

El hombre asiático estaba algo asustado y murmuró algo y tal parecía no era la respuesta que buscaban los del bando de Joan.

-**¡SI O NO PENDEJO!**-gritó molesto el moreno y Joan golpeó la mesa.

-**¡CÓMO NO CABRON!, ¡SI O NO!-dijo levantandose el castaño de su silla y acercándose al asiático acusado-¡TE VOY A PONER UN PUTAZO!**-

El chico tomó la silla del acusado y lo empujó hacia la pared y los abogados trataban de hacer algo pero la agresividad del castaño les asustaba.

-**¡SI O NO, SI O NO!, ¡CHINGAS A TU MADRE CABRON, TE VOY A PONER UN PUTAZO!**-

-¿Qué diablos están diciendo?-dijo el acusado asustado y siendo agredido por Joan.

-no lo sé, pero sé que no es inglés ese idioma-dijo el abogado del asiático acusado.

-**EL CONVENIO DE SEPARACIÓN QUE MANDASTE HIJO DE TU CHINGADA MADRE, VIENE SI O NO, SI O NO, CHINGAS A TU MADRE…VINENE SI O NO**-

-**no nos vamos hacer atrás pendejo**-dijo el moreno molesto apoyando a Joan.

-**párate párate**-dijo levantando al acusado y el castaño empezó a tener una riña con el hombre que trataba de defenderse.

-**haber haber**-dijo el hombre de tercera edad separando a Joan.

En eso empezaron a tirar muchas cosas al suelo, Kana al ver eso decidió interrumpir.

**-vete ala verga pendejo**-gritó Joan y el tomo una laptop y empezó a golpear al hombre.

-Joan basta-dijo o Kana separándolo del hombre.

-**¡chingan a su madre!**-dijo mientras Kana lo sacaba del lugar para dirigirse a la cabaña, tal parecía que el castaño aún estaba bajos los efectos de esa droga.

**Aoi e Iwaki.**

-me lo suponía-dijo Iwaki con los brazos cruzados, en frente de un prostíbulo.

-menos mal que venimos preparadas-dijo Aoi.

En eso las dos chicas se referían a que ambas habían traído cosas, estas están en una bolsa de tela ya que el plástico se volvió ilegal, además era más cómodo y abarcaba más espacio para sus prendas y el resto de las cosas que utilizarían.

En donde se encontraban las trabajadoras, ahí estaban maquillándose, poniéndose pelucas, perfumes y otras cosas, tanto Iwaki como Aoi entrarían.

Ambas con una tanga y Bra reveladores, pero Yoshimi traía una peluca que le hacía ver su cabello corto como el de Waka pero color negro, Aoi en su caso lo tenía más largo y lacio de color blanco y suelto.

-muy bien chicas es hora de trabajar-dijo la mujer que parecía ser la líder del grupo.

Lo curioso del lugar era que parecía una casa hogar, pero obviamente no lo era.

En eso las chicas miraron la lista de clientes y vieron los nombre de los chicos y el número de habitación que estaban, de echo las dos asistieron y se dirigieron a ellas.

Aoi esperaba que Yasmina no estuviera con otra chica, si no lo mataría a ambos, de echo traía un bate de baseball que usaba normalmente para los entrenamientos, era bueno y útil para acabar a los asaltantes y entre otros.

Ella fue la primera en llegar a la habitación correspondida y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba un Yasmina acostado en una cama de color rojo y con rosas que no se notaban por qué eran del mismo color que la cama.

-por dios ya era hora, llevo un día entero aquí-dijo Yasmina y Aoi tenía una vena en su frente, tal parecía que no la reconoció.

-enserio y cómo acabaste-dijo ella fingiendo la voz para seguir.

-ni idea, desperté aquí solo, pero bueno, quiero mi servicio-dijo sin interés alguno y mas sin saber que la que le había preguntado eso era ella.

-si te daré tu servicio-Aoi dijo molesta quitándose la peluca.

Al verla el peli rodado y al darse cuenta se asusto y se puso azul, la chica sacó el bate de baseball y empezó a golpear a Yasmina con este, solo con intención de causarle dolor, pero no para matarlo al chico.

Con Ysohimi fue diferente ya que Akira se había desmayado del nerviosismo y el susto al ver a la peli mostaza en esas prendas, tal parece que Akira si la reconoció, pero aún así se hubiese desmayado si hubiera sido otra chica, la más baja del grupo suspiro de decepción ya que ella si quería que lo viera con esas prendas que había escogido especialmente para el.

Las dos se llevaron a los chicos y también se pusieron las ropas que traían anteriormente.

**Mientras tanto los hermanos Haraguchi.**

Los dos muchachos estaba bastante asustados ya que algunas personas que pasaban se les quedaban mirando y murmuraban de ellos, los dos habían llegado en un bote al lugar, desde Japón hasta…

-de todos los lugares, por qué las dos tuvieron que acabar en China-gritó Souta

Y si, los dos habían llegado a China, según ambas estaban en ese país, el problema era que había mucha población, ahora tenía sentido del porque China era el país con más personas en el mundo después de la India.

Los muchachos, se dirigieron hacia dónde estaba la comisaría de China, pero…

-¡oigan no pueden juzgarnos así!-los dos escucharon la voz de Nozaki.

-oh oh-dijo Shinzuke.

Los hermanos sabían que las leyes de ese país eran bastantes estrictas, golpear aún ciudadano siendo extranjero era cadena perpetua, de seguro hicieron algo similar a eso.

-¡oigan déjenlas!-dijo Shinzuke.

Los chinos empezaron a hablarle al chico en el idioma oficial pero obviamente no les entendían nada, Souta por su parte.

-al carajo-dijo dandole un golpe bajo al oficial y los dos hermanos se llavero a las chicas del lugar, en eso varios policías trataron de detenerlos.

Los dos hermanos llegaron al bote y a toda velocidad escaparon hasta llegar al Japón.

-de donde sacamos este bote, me lo puedes recordar-dijo Shinzuke a Souta quien fue el que lo había tomado y sacado.

**Con una familia en la playa.**

Se podía ver a un padre de familia guardando las cañas para pescar pero este las había soltado al ver que su bote ya no estaba por ningún lado?

-ese cabron lo volvió hacer-

Con los hermanos de regreso el más joven se quedó callado y respondió con velocidad.

-todo lo que diga puede ser usado en mi contra-dijo mientras se dirigían a Japón enseguida.

**Mientras tanto Ryō y Maiko.**

Ryō sentía que algo la tocaba en su nariz, pero esta le causaba cosquillas, la chica estornudo y ella despertó por eso, la chica sentía una brisa en su rostro, era bastante agradable.

-¿eh…donde estoy?-

-en Roatán-la chica al escuchar hará la voz familiar volteo.

Ahí estaba el chico moreno que había visto el día que fueron a la plaza.

-tu, por qué estas sin camisa pervertido-dijo ella alejándose un poco.

-wow, wow, wow, calmada, no te hice nada, además estamos en la playa, ni modo que venga con ropa casual-dijo el chico quien estaba en un short azul con sandalias negras.

La chica al escuchar eso miro alrededor, la plata era muy bonita, tenía corales visibles, el agua muy transparente que era capaz de verse todos los peces a simple vista.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-este…en Honduras-dijo el chico algo o extrañado y Shinonome al escuchar eso miro con un ojo tembloroso al moreno quien se extraño algo.

La chica con aura algo oscura tomo de los hombros mirando al joven con una mirada aterradora, el chico por un motivo sintió algo de miedo.

-¿en que continente estamos?-

-este…en centro América-dijo el muchacho, como resultado de eso Ryō lo soltó y grito-oye calmada estas paranoica-

-desperté en un lugar diferente, como crees que me voy a sentir-dijo ella desesperada.

-Ramón, encontré alguien más-dijo otro chico japonés quien estaba ayudando a cierta peli roja caminar ya que parecía tener problemas para caminar al estar un poco en efecto.

-Kurashiki-senpai-

-Shinonome-san-dijo ella mientras seguía caminando algo coja.

-senpai, acabamos en un país diferente, esto es una locura-

-lo sé, me lo acaban de explicar, tranquilízate-dijo Maiko.

-como quieres que me tranquilice-dijo Shinonome-como regresaremos-

-hable con tu amiga hace un rato-dijo el japonés-tanto Ramón y yo nos iremos a vivir a Japón también en unos días, ya tenemos boletos de avión para regresar, decidimos apoyarles con eso y ustedes vendrán con nosotros-

La chica al escuchar eso se sintió mejor, sin embargo ella dijo.

-pero eso sería gastar dinero por personas que no conocen-

-tranquila nos pagan después-Ramón dijo mientras ponía manos en su teléfono móvil.

**Con Nakano.**

La periodista había despertado en medio de la tarde y ella vio que era la única en la cabaña.

La chica se colocó sus lentes para mirar bien y vio el desastre que se había echo por todos lados y además había otro problema.

-¿Y mi computadora?-

La chica al mirar que está estaba en otro lugar se quo extrañada y la tomaría, al abrirla vio que habían daditos de donde estaban los chicos, estas se dirigían a la cabaña, bueno algunos ya que dos ubicaciones de Shinonome y Kurashiki seguían donde mismo.

En eso vio que había un video en la computadora y extrañada abrió la ventana para verlo y ella estaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-no puede ser-dijo ella boquiabierta viendo todo lo que sucedió en la casa-sacrificamos una cabra en un ritual satanico-

En eso el video seguía y vio como en una parte tanto Tomoe y un…una cosa que no miro bien estaba estimulando se y gritando el nombre de Hibiki al aire, pero la forma en que lo hacía parecía que estaban matando a alguien,en eso noto que era una almohada con lo que estaba haciendo eso, ahora se entiende que era esa cosa rara en las sabanas.

En eso Nozaki, Akane, Ryō y Maiko tenían boletos de avión de primera clase, las dos primeras para China y las dos ultimas a Honduras.

Joan recibió una extraña llamada y este se vistió muy formal, el joven traía un maletín con varios papeles que de donde sabe los saco Dios.

Ella decidió cerrar su computadora ya que no pudo seguir mirando más y ella decido bajar más, al llegar ala planta baja miro a Waka con Shinji sentados en el sillón…bueno en lo que quedaba de ese sillón.

-Nakano-san-dijo Waka a la periodista.

-creo que lo mejor será, que lo dejemos entre nosotros por ahora-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno gente hasta aquí el capítulo 18, me quedan pocas palabras para librarme del castigo.**

**Espero que les halle echo reír este capítulo, el humor hispano hablante es así de fuerte, la escena de Joan la saque del video de los abogados que se pelean por 70 millones de dólares, si quieren verlo en YouTube tuve pongan nada más "MULTIMILLONARIOS DE MONTERREY PELEANDO NADA MÁS POR 70 MILLONES DE DÓLARES…"**

**Yo solamente le puse humor y lo agregue en este capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: de echo es típico en animes escolares de escuelas femeninas lo de que una chica siempre es lesbiana por eso lo hice, lo de la bolsa de dormir se me ocurrió al ver el capítulo de lo ve Live de la segunda temporada cuando Maki, UMI y Kotori no podían trabajar y hicieron una casa de campaña sus equipos afuera de la mansión, solo que aquí le puse romance, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 18 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: lol de echo las dos al igual que muchos de seguro tendrán problemas en identificar sus sentimientos pero aún así la amo tal y como es, eso lo hace hermosa :3, lo de Hibiki, pues siempre hay un amargado en un anime de amigos o amigas, es muy diferente a un tsundere pues, solo que este está traumado por lo de Kousaka…Honoka digo Tsubaki, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 18 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	19. Mis deseos y fin de temporada

**Hola a todos aquí el capítulo 19 del fic, me disculpo por no subir el capítulo el día prometido, lo que sucedió fue que salí con unos amigos y llegue bastante agitado a mi casa y me lávate tarde aparte, me disculpo.**

**Este es el último capítulo de la segunda temporada y el veinte ya saben, mándenme las preguntas que quieran que respondan los personajes del fic, los O'C y por supuesto yo.**

**Bueno sigamos.**

* * *

Hace días después de lo que sucedió en el hotel lograron reparar los daños, sin embargo muchos sospecharon ya que se escucharon varios gritos en el lugar, provocados por los muchachos, aún que bueno, la pubertad así era, muy misteriosa, aún que no del todo.

De echo la noticia llegó a los muchachos inmediato cuando el mexicano recibió una llamada de su padre, el chico se notaba algo preocupado pero al final cedió.

-este…muchachos, malas noticias-dijo el castaño levantándose en frente de sus compañeros que lo miraban-parece ser que hoy es nuestro último día aquí, será mejor empacar nuestras cosas y regresar a nuestras casas-

Los chicos asistieron, se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaban, aún que esas vacaciones no fue para nada tiempo perdido, aparte de divertirse los muchachos también aprovecharon para mejorar en el campo y sus siguientes partidos baseball.

Sin embargo había cosas que no iban a olvidar jamás, pero es lo bueno de la amistad o incluso del amor que han surgido durante el tiempo que había pasado, ya había pasado cuatro meses desde entonces, muy poco tiempo, pero era algo y largo.

-bueno, que se puede hacer, no podemos quedarnos aquí a que nos den una multa o algo por el estilo-dijo Hibiki mientas se levantaba para recoger sus cosas y hacer la maleta.

-tienes razón hay que prepararnos-dijo Kudo.

-una duda-dijo Tsubasa deteniendo a los muchachos-Shinonome-san y Kurashiki-senpai no se encuentran aquí, ¿como le haremos con sus cosas?-

-la verdad no lo sé-dijo Waka-pero no podemos dejarlas aquí-

-si quieren yo y algún alumnos de segundo podemos ocuparnos de ellas-dijo Joan y algún lo miraron-Shinonome y yo vamos al mismo salón, es por eso que me ofrezco-

-¿por qué yo no?-Yasmina dijo algo decepcionado.

-conociéndote te vas a robar las bragas de Shinonome o el bra-dijo Shinji que a pesar de el poco tiempo ya sabía de sus intenciones ocultas.

-hey, ¿creen que soy esa clase de persona?-el chico escucho una tose sita atrás suyo y al voltear vio a Aoi con un Aura demoníaca y con el bate que había usado antes, el peli rosado se asustó y luego tragó un poco para calmarse.

-bien entonces seré yo la que te ayude-dijo Yuuki con el castaño.

-¿Segura?-

-por supuesto, senpai y yo hemos estado desde la primaria juntas-el castaño asistió y ambos se fueron a empacar las cosas suyas y de sus compañeros.

-¿no es raro?-dijo Yoshimi extrañada.

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Akane extrañada.

-creo entender lo que Yoshimi dice, aún que Joan es sociable, es muy extraño esto, no interactúa bastante con Yuuki-la peli morada dijo y algunas de ellas vio lógica en ello, en su lado los chicos no sabían de que hablaban.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-dijo Shinzuke-no es como si nosotros habláramos bastante con alguna de ustedes específicamente-

-chicos son tan inocentes-Yasmina dijo sonriendo-lo que Yoshimi y Aoi dicen, es que probablemente los dos estén haciendo algo más que solo empacar las maletas-

Tanto Hibiki, Akira, Kudo y Shinji quien este último no lo aparento entendieron y los otros tres se sonrojarían al escuchar eso.

-creo que están mal entendiendo las cosas-dijo Kudo.

-¿por qué lo dicen?-dijo Tomoe.

-Joan no es del tipo de chico que estaría jugando con los corazones de las chicas, por un lado alguien de aquí si lo es así-cuando Hibiki terminó su explicación y el miro hacia cierto peli rosado que quedó confundido hasta que entendió.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo responderle.

-como sea, lo mejor será que sigan empacando las cosas de nuestro nakamas, así nosotros podemos aprovechar para equipar las nuestras-dijo Ayaka.

-estoy deacuerdo vallamos a empacarlas ya-dijo Akira sin sus nervios.

-bueno tienes razón, Aoi, Kana vallamos por…¿eh?-

-Iwaki-senpai que sucede-dijo Tsubasa.

-¿Dónde está Kana?-dijo Aoi mirando por el lugar y no noto cuando la peli negra se fue.

-eh…si cierto-dijo mirando alrededor Souta.

Mientras tanto en la habitaciones.

Afuera de una de ellas Kana estaba parada detrás de una de ellas y estaba haciendo algo que probablemente que no debió haber echo, espiar a ambos.

-vamos…esta muy duro-la voz de Nozaki se escuchó de atrás de esa puerta.

Kana frunció el ceño al escuchar eso por la confusión, ¿Qué cosa puede ser dura?, no tenía idea de que sucedía detrás de esa puerta pero decido escuchar.

-no te preocupes es normal, se pone así cuando la cosa se presiona más-dijo Joan.

Cosa normal, quería mirar, pero decido esperar aún.

-¿estás lista?-

-si…aún que estoy algo agotada por usar tanta fuerza-esta vez la rubia dijo con algo de esfuerzo, lo que no entendió la peli negra.

-bueno aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Joan.

¿Otra vez?, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, entonces sus espaldas, acaso Yoshimi tenía razón de lo que estaba diciendo, sentía mucho dolor en su pecho ahora, no soporto más y abrió la puerta de la habitación para mirar todo.

Hace unos minutos atrás.

Se podía ver a Joan y a Yuuki guardando las cosas de sus respectivos compañeros, de echo lo sopredente era que Joan doblaba la ropa bastante rápido, como si se tratara de alguien quien fuera madre o algo por el estilo, ella por su parte tenía un poco de lentitud en hacerlo.

-un…¿pasa algo?-dijo el castaño al sentir su mirada desde hace unos minutos atrás.

-no es nada-dijo sonriendo-me sorprende lo bien que sabes doblar la ropa-

-oh esto, ya es años de experiencia, mi padre siempre fue muy hogareño tanto yo como mis hermanos seguimos sus ejemplos, a pesar de que mucho me lo dicen que es extraño-

-no para nada, pienso que es increíble, muy pocos hombres saben doblar las prendas-la rubia dijo con sinceridad.

-tú no te quedas atrás tampoco-dijo el mexicano.

-¿enserio?, pienso que no lo estoy haciendo tan bien como tú-dijo mirando ella como la ropa estaba doblada y luego la del muchacho haciendo comparaciones.

-el truco estar en no ser tan perfeccionista, mira-dijo siguiendo doblando la ropa.

Yuuki trató de imitarlo pero no le salía y esta se desacomodaba y tenía que volverlo hacer.

-es muy difícil-dijo Yuuki.

-con práctica lo lograras-dijo el castaño.

-este, ¿una pregunta?-dijo la rubia y el chico le dijo que adelante-¿por que siempre hablas de tu papá y jamás de tu madre?-

El castaño detuvo su doblamiento y acomodo de prendas, el castaño quedo unos momentos callados ante esto y luego suspiro para reír un poco, pero no fue mucho tiempo, pero no una risa de alegría si no un poco amarga.

-no tengo madre, por así decirlo, son divorciados-

-ya…veo-dijo la rubia algo apenada por haberlo echo esa pregunta tan personal.

-oye tranquila, no te pongas triste, tengo una vida increíble con un gran padre que me cuida bastante, incluso hace sacrificios por mi, si me hubiera quedado con mi madre, en vez de conocerlos a ustedes estaría teniendo una vida aburrida de modas en Francia-

La chica no entendió lo último dicho, pero lo demás hizo que se alegrará, era un gran amigo después de todo, el primer día hasta ahora ayudándoles a los demás e incluso cometiendo cosas tan extrañas como buenas.

En eso ella escuchó el cierre de la maleta de Shinonome y vio que el chico ya había acabado de empacar todo las prendas, pero…

-te puedo pedir un favor, puedes guardar la ropa interior de Ryō por mi, no quiero que me acuse de algo malo por haberla tocado, ya sabes a qué me refiero-la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa asistió al comprender a lo que se refería.

-¿pero por qué cerraste la maleta?-

-lo siento, mal hábito mío-dijo el castaño mientras trataba de abrirla pero esta estaba atascada y no podía quitarle el cierre a esta.

-vamos…esta muy duro-dijo Yuuki.

-no te preocupes es normal, se pone así cuando la cosa se presiona más-dijo Joan.

Los dos no podían quitar el cierre de esta y en eso los dos pararon.

-¿estás lista?-

-si…aún que estoy algo agotada por usar tanta fuerza-dijo Yuuki.

-bueno aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Joan.

En eso se abrió de un portazo la puerta y ambos vieron a Kana ahí, los dos chicos estaban algo confundido y miraban a la peli negra ahí parada.

-¿kana que sucede?-dijo Yoshimi mirando la ecena algo confundida y Aoi los siguió atrás.

-¿Qué están haciéndo?-Kana dijo con su típica voz monótona pero Joan noto confusion.

-se trabo la maleta-dijo Joan.

Yoshimi miro hacia Kana y luego al mexicano, ahora comprendió todo, al ver eso sonreiria, pero fue por el echo de su amiga.

-ya veo lo que sucede-dijo la peli monztasa dejando a los dos chicos confundidos-¿quieres que les ayude?-

El peli café estaba confundido ante esto y la miro con una mirada que decía todo.

-tranquilo, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, observa-el castaño se hizo atrás al igual que la rubia y la chica como si se tratara de bajar el cierre de una chamarra lo abriría dejando boquiabierto al mexicano aún que la rubia ya sabía lo fuerte que era Iwaki.

-increíble-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-pueden irse los dos a empacar sus cosas, tanto Aoi como yo nos encargaremos de lo demás-dijo la peli mostaza y la peli morada asistió a ambos como aprobación.

Los dos muchachos no dijo nada, Yuuki se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que era con la que compartió con Akane y Joan se dirigió hacia la cabaña de los muchachos ya que sus cosas ahí estaban y no las había sacado en ningún momento.

Cuando los muchachos lograron empacar las cosas regresaron a sus hogares, cada uno con una conclusión y también.

Ya era de noche y los padres de cada uno de los chicos fueron a recoger a los muchachos.

Por alguna razón desconocida una estrella fugaz se vio a lo lejos desde la ventana de los muchachos y pidieron un deseo.

Los deseos de cada uno de ellos fueron.

'Espero que de regreso a clases podamos ganar el torneo de invierno y ser una mejor capitana para apoyar a los chicos y las chicas, también pido por Tomochii y Kudo-san' Tsubasa Arihara.

'Deseo que el número de integrantes varones llegue a nueve para tener partidos oficiales, también que a Hibiki se le quite lo amargado, pido por el equipo también y por qué triunfe Tsubasa-san' Kudo Miyamoto.

'Ser igual de buena como Tsubasa, también que Hibiki no se entristezca más y apoyarle con todo lo que tenga' Tomoe kawakita.

'Para las próximas clases, seré más paciente, también más abierto con los demás sobre mis sentimientos, tal vez le de oportunidad a Tomoe, es diferente a ella y por mucho' Hibiki Inoue.

'Crecer más para volverme más fuerte, también estar al nivel de mis amigas, ser admirada por la persona que yo he admirado por mucho tiempo' Akane Ukita.

'Apoyar al equipo con la experiencia que llevo encima, ser un ejemplo para ellos, también poder encontrar a alguien' Shinzuke Haraguchi.

'Poder ser una mejor pitcher y tener más confianza en mí misma, también encontrar a alguien que no se fije en mí fisico' Yuuki Nozaki.

'Tener menos miedo a las chicas, crecer más para verme más hombre, también ganar una copa y ser menos travieso' Souta Haraguchi.

'Que toda mi familia estén bien en México, que mi padre viva mucho para hacerlo orgulloso todos los días, también algún día ser pareja de kana' Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz.

'Tener una mejor posición en el consejo estudiantil, salir adelante con todos, también que Joan y yo prosperemos juntos en el futuro' Kana Tsukumo.

'Espero que se pueda formar el club de periodismo, poder ganar el torneo femenil, también encontrarme con el' Ayaka Nakano.

'Ser la menos débil del grupo, ayudar en las estregias de el equipo, poder llegar a ser como mi hermano o como el' Waka Suzuki.

'Seguir luchando para lograr mis sueños, apoyar a mi nuevo instituto y la academia, mostrarle a Sayaka que he crecido y me he vuelto mejor' Shinji Jinguji.

'llegar a Japón lo más pronto posible y prepararme para lo que viene, también habrá una gran sorpresa' Ryō Shinonome.

'que los problemas de mis padres se resuelvan y que mi hogar regrese a ser como antes, gracias por lo que me ha dado esta vida ahora' Maiko Kurashiki.

'Seguir haciendo bromas con Aoi, que Akira sea menos tímido y poder mejorar mi precisión para no ser ponchada mas' Yoshimi Iwaki.

'Seguir haciendo bromas con Yoshimi, que Yasmina sea menos pervertido y se fije más en mí o qué me toque más, seguir haciendo más carreras para el equipo' Aoi Asada.

'Conocer más chiquillas nuevas y preciosas en la academia, divertirme más con los chicos y ponerle más atención a Aoi-senpai' Daisuke Yasmina.

'Tener menos miedo y ser más fuerte, también llegar a ser alguien exitoso en la vida e impedir las bromas pesadas de yoshimi' Akira kushida.

Los muchachos al desear eso sonreirían y siguieron sus caminos a sus hogares.

**Unas semanas después.**

los muchachos regresaron a clases, de echo Kudo, Hibiki y Tomoe iban caminando los tres juntos.

-otra vez se quedo dormida Arihara-Hibiki dijo.

-valla alguien se escucha de mejor humor-dijo Kudo notándo eso en la voz del chico y Hibiki sonreiria con peligro notable.

-es muy normal en ella, pero llegará de esos estoy seguro-dijo Tsubasa.

-al menos, llegará al regreso-dijo Kudo.

-chicos-los tres escucharon la voz de la chica y al voltear los tres miraron con miedo y sopresa.

-¿sorprendidos?-dijo una Misa Arihara.

-¿este…que hacen aquí?-Tomoe dijo.

-eh, no te da gusto vernos Tomoe-chan-dijo una Yui Arihara dolida.

-desde la ultima vez me lo pienso-la peli negra dijo.

-hey, pero si son los chicos-dijo Misa rodeando al peli negro y Yui al peli humo.

-¡oigan que creen que hacen!-Tomoe dijo tomando del otro brazo a Hibiki.

-eh, por qué tan agresiva Tomoe-Chan, no estoy haciendo nada malo con tu novio-dijo Misa y ambos se sonrojaron.

-¡no somos novio!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-mucho mejor, aprovechó mi oportunidad-dijo pegándose más al chico sabiendo ahora y antes que era y sigue siendo soltero.

-¡alejate!-no era diferente entero las hermanas Arihara y Kudo.

-esto será un largo día-dijo el peli negro suspirando.

**Al llegar a la academia.**

Los muchachos estaban en sus respectivos salones, de echo en el salón cinco de Shinonome, Joan y Yasmina estaban esperando a que iniciarán su primer día de clases, la peli azul morado les contó lo que le sucedió durante su semana en un país diferente.

-ok, déjame recapitular todo-dijo Joan-acabaste en centro America luego de eso, llegaste a una playa de Honduras y luego fueron acogidas por dos chicos, se fueron al centro donde está al ciudad y luego regresaron a japon-

-si-dijo alto apenada y Joan negaría.

-al menos no se perdieron, una cosa, por qué no llamaron a papa, México no está tan lejos de Honduras-dijo el castaño.

-este…no lo había pensado-la chica dijo con algo de confusión.

En eso los alumnos se sentaron ya que el maestro (el del anime que no sale y sabemos su nombre) había llegado a la clase.

-buenos días chicos como pasaron las vacaciones-los chicos sólo dijeron que bien-que bueno, tenemos un estudiante de intercambio-

En eso los chicos miraron quién entraba al salón, de echo la más sorprendida era Shinonome de todos los alumnos del salón de clases, aún que sentían curiosidad por la persona.

El chico se dispuso a escribir su nombre completo en el pizarron.

-es un gusto, me llamo Ramón Antonio Maldonaldo, soy de Honduras, es mi primera vez que vengo a Japón así que me adaptaré poco a poco, es un gusto conocerlos a todos-

-bien, toma asiento alado de Fábregas-san, ¿puedes levantar tu mano?-el castaño la levanto por lo que el chico tomo asiento aun lado.

-que onda, tu apellido suena muy latino, ¿de donde eres?-

-de México-

-increíble, me gusta la cultura de México muy completa-

-gracias, me alegro que algunas personas no se dejen guiar por las malas lenguas-Joan dijo refiriéndose a la situación actual de México.

Shinonome por su parte miraba al chico moreno hablar con Joan en silencio hasta que el maestro hizo que todos guardaran silencio ya que los alumnos murmuraban del chico resiente.

No era diferente en un salón al lado del de Aoi, Kana y Yoshimi.

Cuando Yukio Narukami llegó al salón muchas chicas se emocionaron bastante por la apariencia física y sus rasgos atractivos de todo un bishonen, de echo a pesar de haberse sentado aún lado de Kurashiki este nisiquiera le tomó antencion ninguna.

Eso le extraño a la chica bastante, pero decidió ignorar el echo, pero no olvidaba el buen trato que le dio cuando estaba perdida en otro lado con Shinonome.

Después de esa clase, la sub directora que últimamente ha estado a cargo de la academia afirmó una reunión para los alumnos de Satogama.

-buenos días muchachos me alegro de tenerlos aquí, los reúno el día de hoy para avisarles que tendrán un nuevo maestro de deportes-dijo ella y ahí salió un hombre que hizo sorprender a todos los miembros de baseball.

-no nos jodas-dijo Joan en voz baja.

-un gusto niños y niñas, soy Alfonso Fábregas Carillo, fui ex jugador de grandes ligas en baseball, actualmente retirado, he decidido dar clase aquí ahora en adelante, es un gusto-

-¿por qué el señor fabregas?-dijeron los del club de baseball.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**No logre librarme del castigo lol, bueno decidanlo en los reviews y lo hare para el siguiente cap.**

**Recuerden capítulo 20 mándenme sus preguntas, los reviews de este cap los responderé en el capítulo 21 donde incia la segunda temporada.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: la verdad también me divertí mucho haciendo el capítulo anterior, después de todo el escribir lo hago porque aparte de que entretengo a otros también a mí, y si jamás quieran hacerlo jamás, aún que tendrán anécdotas para sus futuras generaciones espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 19 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: no lo hice tan largo como parece, pero me libre del castigo, por qué habrán dormido juntos en la misma cama, lo de la cabra lo saque de airón play ya que menciona mucho de ritos con cabras, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 19 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	20. Sección de preguntas

En una especie de ecenografía se podía ver a una persona sentada y totalmente oscura debido a que la luz no le pegaba, solo aparecía la silueta de esa persona.

-hey muy buenas a todos guapisimos, ah no eso no era-el sujeto dijo mientras editaba la voz ya que sonó bastante aguda-hola a todos, aquí El Redentor 777, soy el autor del fic de hachigatsu no cinderella Ninel mixed match challengue, fui el tercero en subir un fic de este anime/juego-

-hablando algo de este fic, el primero como sabrán fue RinMakoto y el segundo fue Ninja britten 11, ambos fueron inspiración para subir este fic, sin ellos dos y su apoyo moral no hubiera capítulos jamás de este fic y no hubiera subido nada acerca de esto, por qué, como lo he explicado, miedo al rechazo a que no fuera un fic Yuri, cosa que mi amigo hindureño Ninja britten 11 hizo y les recomiendo leer su fic si o si-

En eso la persona el autor del fic sacó unas hojas y de un grosor bastante ancho.

-menos mal que acostumbro a hacer capítulos largos-murmuro la persona al ver la cantidad de preguntas-bueno, este es un especial de preguntas y respuesta, tenemos a algunos de los que hablaran para hacer este especial, ¡les presentó al equipo de baseball mixto de la preparatoria satogama!, ¡un fuerte aplauso!-

En eso se escucharon varios aplausos, obviamente falsos por qué no había nadie en el lugar, en eso se abrió las cortinas del auditorio mostrando a las once protagonistas y ocho varones…una profesora también.

-valla, aplauso-dijo Kudo saludando al igual que Tsubasa y algunos.

-te das cuenta que no hay nadie-dijo Hibiki con su actitud y el peli negro río un poco.

-ya pues calmados muchachos, ¿saben por qué sean aquí no?-

-¿es un secuestró?-dijo Aoi con miedo.

-si fuera un secuestro no estaríamos desatados y parados-dijo Shinji calmado.

-exactamente-el redentor dijo-la razón por la que los traje es por qué tienen preguntas que responder a los fanatices y lectores de este fic-

-¿tenemos fanáticos?-dijo confundida Ukita.

-por supuesto, son bastantes famosos muchachos, ¿que no han visto las páginas de fanfics que hemos hecho por ustedes?-el sujeto dijo con confusion.

-para nada, no sabíamos que teníamos ese tipo de cosa-dijo Tomoe.

-aquí están chicos-Ayaka dijo con su celular y todos se fueron a mirar-¿Qué idioma tan extraño?-

-es español-dijo Joan quien estaba con ellos-son autores hispanos-

-¡correcto amigo mío!-dijo el redentor al castaño-es mejor que no sepan que no existen en el anime o juego, y que yo los creé-

-¡espera que!-los chicos dijeron al escuchar eso!

-¡comencemos las preguntas!-dijo el sujeto tomando unas hojas-la primeras primeras preguntas son echas de RinMakoto-

-primera pregunta va dirigida a tsubasa-dijo el sujeto-¿Qué te gusta de Kudo?-

La peli jengibre al escuchar eso y también el peli negro se pusieron colorados.

-era obvio-dijeron casi todos en el lugar.

-¿eh esperen como?-dijo la peli jengibre.

-será por qué cada vez que lo miras, tus ojos brillan-dijo Tomoe.

-fallas los bateos por qué te distraes en su mirada-dijo Shinonome.

-aparte, tiene pene-dijo Yoshimi.

-¡por qué el pene!-

-pues por qué son hombres, los hombres tienen pene y la niñas vagina-dijo redentor-como sea responde la pregunta o si no…comerán de la comida que Tsubasa hizo hace unas horas-

El muchacho en eso sacó de un platillo una especie de…quién sabe qué cosa era, tenía huevo crudo, harina, dulces y otras cosas, lo peor de todo estaba quemado.

-oh shit here we go again-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Tsubasa responde la pregunta, no quiero que mi mejor amiga se muera y no conozca a mis sobrinos-dijo Tomoe.

-¡que mala!-Tsubasa dijo pero más bien la era le estaba dando-Kudo-san…es…un amante de baseball como yo…-

La chica tomo un respiro grande y todos se acercaron a ella para escuchar bar la respuesta.

-¡es todo!-todo el mundo callo al suelo de estilo anime y el redentor se callo con todo, la mesa y las sillas, hasta las hojas de preguntas que salieron volando, en eso el autor se levanto y chasqueo los dedos.

-amárrenla para darle de comer-dijo el autor y en eso Shinonome y Hibiki la tincaron de los brazos y el autor tenía la cuchara.

-¡no!, ¡por favor no!, ¡me gusta por que tiene pene!-en eso se escucho como si un disco fallará y todos miraron a la peli jengibre y Kudo casi se desmayaba de la vergüenza.

-ok, eso no me lo esperaba, pero estoy sastifecho-dijo el autor regresando a su asiento y Tsubasa estaba cabizbaja-segunda pregunta para la capitana, ¿venderías tus comidas al ejército para hacer armas nucleares?-

-¡no soy tan mala cocinera!-gritó Tsubasa y el autor estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella con la comida de la chica y Shinonome e Hibiki la detuvieron-¡ahhh!-

-creo que puedo responder eso-Tomoe dijo-tal ves para intoxicar si, pero debido a que es comida y no una bomba es imposible que pueda haber algo tan fuerte como una bomba nuclear-

-¡tomochii!-la peli jengibre dijo sin los dos que lo agarraban.

-tercera pregunta ¿entre Kudo y un ex-delincuente con cuerpo musculoso y abdomen de lavadero ¿a quién preferirías?-

-¿ex delincuente?-dijo Souta.

-¿cuerpos musculosos?-dijo Yuuki.

-¿abdomen de lavadero?-dijo finalizando Kudo.

-¿no sé de qué está hablando?-dijo Tsubasa.

-ah ya lo recordé, es el compañero Taiga-dijo redentor sacando su celular-míralo está fue una foto de él y yo cuando fuimos a Mazatlán-

En la foto salía redentor censurado y a lado de él salió un chico que de echo más de una miro el físico del muchacho.

-¿hey y ese pack de donde lo sacaste?-dijo Yasmina confundido al autor.

-soy heterosexual hombre, no te confundas-dijo el autor algo irritado a lo que ojo Yasmina.

De todas las chicas la que no quitaba la vista era la peli roja Kurashiki Maiko.

-eh, Maiko está mas enfocada que todas nosotras-dijo Yoshimi.

-¡oigan!-dijo ella molesta a eso.

-ok eso responde la pregunta, cuidado Kudo, te la van a venir bajando-dijo con burla Joan a su amigo y el peli negro simplemente se vio determinado.

-cuarta ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu primer beso?-más de alguna se acercó a Tsubasa para escuchar la respuesta.

-veamos…*spoiler* *spoiler* *spoiler*…¿eh?, ¿por qué se escucho eso?-

-casi arruinas una escena futura tsubasa-dijo calmada Waka.

La peli jengibre quedo confundida ante esto.

-¿Qué raro, juraría que la comida de Tsubasa no tenía humo?-el redentor dijo mirando el humo que salía y en eso…

**KABOOM**.

-ok eso ya responde lo de las armas nucleares, con eso podríamos reconquistar el territorio robado de hace más de doscientos años atrás-dijo redentor reincorporado y oscuro, pero ese oscuro por que quedó chamuscado por la explosión.

ahora alrededor del lugar se aprecia que todos estaban en el aire libre y no un lugar techado ya que el auditorio fue destruido.

-siguientes, para Tomoe Kawakita ¿entre tú y Tsubasa, quien tiene los pechos más grandes?-

Ambas al escuchar eso se cubrieron al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¡oye quien hizo las preguntas!-Hibiki dijo molesto.

-el compa RinMakoto wey, ¿que no me escuchaste al principio?-

-¡ya lo sabemos pero son muy íntimas!-dijo Kudo.

-bueno…que tal si ustedes le resuelven la duda y hacen el trabajo-dijo el sujeto lanzándoles cinta métrica a ambos, quienes al atraparla se pusieron rojo y miraron a las chicas.

-¿estas loco?-dijo Hibiki.

-es eso o Yasmina le medirá los pecho a ambas-

-hagámoslo-dijo Hibiki al escuchar lo que el autor dijo-lo siento Tomoe-

La peli negra sonreiria aun que la penas y nos nervios eran notables, aun asi ella quito sus brazos de su pechos y con Tsubasa sucedió lo mismo.

**Un minuto después.**

-¡ganadora Tomoe Kawakita con una medida de pechos de 87 y Tsubasa con 82!-El redentor dijo levantando la mano del a chica como si se tratara de una victoria de box.

-me…siento humillada-dijo la peli negra y con lagrimas calle do, Tsubasa estaba en el suelo en posición fetal y con un Aura blanca y Hibiki estaba desangrado nasalmente, al igual que Kudo y ambos estaban recibiendo transfusión de sangre.

-segunda pregunta ¿Qué se siente ser el conejillo de indias de todos los intentos de cocina de Tsubasa?-

-pues…-Tomoe miro que su amiga estaba aún en la misma posicion-la verdad…era horrible-

En eso Thanos apareció y Tsubasa empezó a desaparecer como polvo de estrella.

-¡tsubasa!-dijeron todos los chicos.

-no, hasta a mí me dolió la neta-dijo el redentor-tercera pregunta, ¿Qué tan lejos piensas ir con Hibiki?-

La peli negra al escuchar eso se sonrojaría y Hibiki estaba atrás de ella con sus lentes tapando sus ojos por el mismo reflejo de la luz.

-¿más…más lejos de lo que ya sucedió?-la peli negra dijo.

-hay por favor, eso no es ir lejos, al menos que le midieras el rifle a Hibiki y ya sabes que más-la peli negra al escuchar eso se puso roja.

-¡mas respeto!-dijo el peli humo.

-la verdad…no me molestaría ir al último piso-Hibiki al escuchar eso de Tomoe se desmayaría.

-verga, eso lo mato-dijo Shinzuke.

-tranquilo lo reanimará un paracetamol-dijo el redentor calmado-cuarta ¿Cuál es tu cita ideal?-

-la verdad, me gustaría ir a un parque y tener un pinic, en medio de la llanura, que en al tardecer al ocultar del sol mirarlo y tomados de las manos-

Todos cantaron de ternura al escuchar de eso.

-eso es romance y no mamadas-dijo el autor dándole vuelta a las hojas-la siguiente es para Nozaki Yuuki, la primera pregunta ¿por que eras tan shotacona?-

Algunos miraron a la rubia con sospecha y ella se puso roja al escuchar eso, en eso mirarían a Souta todo el mundo quien parpadeo un rato.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el chico.

-Nozaki-san…-dijo el hermano del confundido.

-no nos digas que…-dijo Joan.

-¡un momento!-dijo Yuuki-es mentira-

-ah si-dijo mientras buscaba en su celular una fotografías y en esa salían varios shotas y niños-espero que eso no lo reporten de pedofilia-

Al mostrar las imágenes una por una la rubia tuvo ojos de espiral y está casi caía al suelo pero Akira y y Joan la tornaron antes de que callera.

-ahora en adelante la llamaremos pedofilia-Chan-dijo Aoi y todas asistieron.

-¡noooooo!-Nozaki dijo calme do de rodillas al suelo-¡no mas!-

-segunda, ¿Cómo se sintió la transición de basquetbol a baseball?-

-¿eh?, esa no suena tan mala-dijo Nozaki-la verdad fue algo difícil al principio, pero logré adaptarme al tiempo y debo admitir que fue muy divertido, creo que si nunca hubiera jugado basquetbol jamás hubiera sido miembro de la asociación del club de baseball femenino-

-hermosas palabras, tercera pregunta ¿si vistieras a Souta de cosplay de que personaje te gustaría verlo?-

Cuando hizo esa pregunta el auto la chica se hizo hielo.

-¿yuuki-Chan?-Ukita dijo a su mejor amiga quien al jalar su ropa nisiquiera reaccionaba.

-¿por qué de todas las preguntas esa?-dijo ella.

-bueno, querido diario-dijo con voz exagerada y el diario decía en la portada Yuuki Nozaki-vi un anime me que gusto, aún que era harem, a un así se me hizo chilo, chilo significa que estuvo bueno, el anime se llamaba sunohara-caretaker, la dueña se parecía amo y me gustaría que Souta hiciera cosplay de Aki Shina y yo de Ayaka Sunohara para quedarme con mi shota-

Cuando todos escucharon eso se quedaron boquiabiertos.

En eso se escucharon varios golpeteos a la puerta.

-ah caray, ¿pero si las paredes se calleron?-dijo confundida Shinonome.

-¡FBI OPEN THE DOOR!-en eso salieron volando lo que quedaba del edificio y rodearon a Nozaki y luego se tiraron encima de ella quien solamente gritaba.

***ruido de censura***

-hemos egresado muchachos, las siguientes son más calmadas, eso es bueno-dijo redentor-Akane Ukita, ¿te gustan de mayor o misma estatua que tú?-

-eh…yo-ella de reojo miro a Shinzuke que sonreia-la verdad no me molesta-

La chica al escuchar se sonrojaría un poco y puso los ojos lagrimeamos, los chicos sintieron que se estaban muriendo pero de ganas de abrazarla, hasta el mismo redentor y autor del fic casi le daba diabetes.

-verga, demasiado moe, ¿Cuántos peluches de gatos tienes en tu habitación?-

La chica al escuchar esa pregunta ladeo su cabeza a un lado y el redentor estaba respirando con dificultad, el joven levanto su pantalón y se inyectó insulina.

-vamos…yo puedo…¿te dejarías que…Shinzuke te cargue como…princesa?-

La chica no pudo responder ya que el senpai lo hizo, lo extraño era que el chivo y la chica brillaban y emanaban una luz celestial.

…

RIP El Redentor 777 2016-2020 años que duró subiendo fics.

…

-he resucitado, tal y como mi sobre nombre de autor dice, esas preguntas fueron letales-dijo mientras tiraba medicamentos como dabigatran y metformina-siguientes para Waka Suzuki, ¿por qué eres tan tsundere?-

-¿eh?, ¿yo tsundere?-todos mirarían a Waka para escuchar respuesta-no me importa esta sección de pregunta, yo vine nada más a acompañar a los demás-

-respuesta en traducción, quería pasar más tiempos con sus amigos-dijo Joan.

-ah, que tierna-dijo Tsubasa.

-¡no es cierto!, ¡deja de inventar cosas!, ¡por qué no son tan serias!-

-bien pues, más seria la pregunta, ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más duro que has debido de afrontar en tu primer intento de jugar baseball?-

La chica al escuchar esa pregunta miro con sorpresa.

-la verdad…al principio tenía duda de mi capacidad para ser miembro de la asociación de baseball, penando que ya se me había terminado mi tiempo en baseball…pero gracias a la asociación encontré ese rayo de luz de esperanza-

-aw…bueno eso ya no fue tan tsundere-la chica solo grito un hey molesta-Nakano Ayaka, ¿harias un artículo de los chicos del club en traje de baños y poses sexys?-

Los muchachos al escuchar eso se miraron bastantes confundidos y miraron a Ayaka.

-por su puesto que no, como creen-la chica tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz y su cámara.

-eso nos nos convence para nada-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y con gotas en la nuca.

-¿crees compaginar entre un club de periodismo y las actividades del equipo?, para lo que no entendieron la palabra compaginar significa combinar dos cosas ala vez o relacionarlas-

-sería algo difícil, pero ser periodista es mi sueño, aunque ser jugadora de baseball no se queda atrás-dijo sonriendo.

-bien, siguiente Maiko Kurashiki, ¿Yukio o Taiga?-

-este…-dijo la chica.

-veo que la puse en duda con mostrar ese pack de Taiga…vamos esperamos respuesta-

-un momento no conozco a ese Taiga en primer lugar-

-bien pues, se la das a Yukio-Kurashiki quería decir algo pero redentor dijo la siguiente pregunta-¿Cómo se sintió ir a latino América?-

-la verdad, al principio fue horrible, me sentía desesperada y asustada en estar en otro lugar más pero gracias a que todo ese tiempo estuve acompañada de Shinonome y de ese chico latino y Yukio, me sentí mejor y pude disfrutar el hermoso paisaje-

-sale vale y bueno ¿harias el juego del pocky con yukio?-

-¿eh? Eso sería muy vergonzoso-en eso el dentro sacó un iPad y empezó a teclear mientras reía de manera malévola-¿que estas haciéndo?-

-escribiendo un capítulo donde juegas al juego de pocky con Yukio-en eso Maiko se puso del mismo color que su cabello y luego se tiró encima del autor tratando de quitarle su iPad.

***pantalla censurada***

-ya he regresado, aún que casi pierdo mi bebe y mis escritos-dijo mientras señalaba su iPad-ha tocado el turno de Ryō Shinonome, ¿por qué la cara tan seria todo el tiempo?-

-el club de baseball necesita seriedad, no puedo manchar la imagen del club con reírme y hacer payasadas todo el tiempo-dijo ella.

-pero si debes sonreír aveces, te causara arrugas al pasar de los tiempos-dijo Tsubasa y Ryō solamente se enojo con ella.

-peligroso-dijo redentor.

-vivimos con ello todo el día-dijo Aoi con miedo.

-¿por qué golpeas tanto a Yasmina?-

-todas podemos responder eso, una, dos, tres-dijeron todas y contaron al mismo tiempo-¡por pervertido!-

-¡oigan! Inclusive tu Aoi-senpai-la peli morada se cruzó de brazos y bufeo.

-¿Cuándo eres tsun y cuando eres dere?-

-¡no soy tsundere!-

-como no, admito que eres más tsundere que yo-dijo Waka.

-ok, acabas de admitir que también eres tsundere-dijo Yoshimi.

-¡no lo somos!-gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-entendimos, ¿te atraen los latinos?-

Cuando escucharon eso se escucharon varios cánticos de burla alrededor.

-enserio…pues, no voy a decir que no, si es buena persona por supuesto que me atraería, además los latinos tienen muchas diferencias a los japoneses, son más alegres y tienen mucho temperamento, aquí el ejemplo claro-dijo ella señalando a Joan que se veía orgulloso-pero la respuesta es un sí-

-Ramón tienes oportunidad-dijo redentor-Asada Aoi, entre hacer bromas por siempre o que Yasmina sea un hombre fiel, ¿Qué prefieres?-

-la verdad que Yasmina sea hombre fiel, ya que el hacer bromas siempre aburre un poco, además un día tengo que madurar y no quiero verlo en la cama con otra-

En eso Shinonome sacó su bate de baseball y atacó a yasmina.

-¿Por qué au, me estás, au, golpeando au?-

-se me vino la imagen a la cabeza y es inevitable-dijo Shinonome atacándole aún.

-ok, eso deberían ponerlo en momentos inesperados, siguiente, hablando enserio ¿Qué te atrae de ese pervertido?-

-bueno, toda chica quiere salir con un buen ikemen, además me gustaría tener a alguien a quien traer como gato-

Algunos se reirían al escuchar eso y Yasmina solamente se fue a un rincón.

-no te creas, sé que dentro de ese corazón hay amor hacia a mí-dijo ella.

Yasmina se emociono y el la abrazo mientras lloraba y Aoi solamente le acariciaba el cabello.

-bueno, ¿la siguiente es, deseas que solo sea pervertido contigo?-

-¡por supuesto que si!-algunas tenían un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y otras se miraban asustadas mientras los chicos estaban rezando.

-no tienes vergüenza-dijo Maiko.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Shinonome.

-hey el amor y la lujuria van de la mano chicas-dijo Iwaki.

-ah si, veamos si lo dices después de tus preguntas, hay mira te toca a ti-redentor dijo mirando sonriente a Iwaki y atrás del autor salió una imagen de un hámster comiéndose una banana y obviamente el animal era más pequeño que la fruta-la primera pregunta ¿entiendes bien las grandes diferencias de estar con Akira?-

Al escuchar eso las chicas se pusieron Rojas aún que Akane no entendió nada y Shinzuke le tapo los ojos para e no mirara y su mente se contaminara, los chicos casi reían y al mirara Akira su sonrisa desapareció y se miraban asustados.

-voy por un sacerdote-dijo Joan.

-no es necesario que lo hagas paisano, su modo alumna representa su nerviosismo-dijo el autor-adelante respondela-

-yo…¡qué me gusten altos y musculosos no es problema suyo y no les incumbe!-dijo mientras liberaba ki maligno.

-ya pues, está bien, está bien-dijo el redentor y Aoi fuera calmarla-¿Quién es más fuerte? Tú o Akira-

-por supuesto que yo-dijo Iwaki-Akira es el único que puede hacerme frente pero soy más baja dándome más chance de evitar los ataques, soy más rápida y ágil-

-bueno tenían que ganar las mujeres-dijo el redentor-siguiendo las preguntas, mi favorita de la franquicia, Kana tsukumo, ¿te sientes Mexicana?-

La chica tenía su típico rostro sin emociones y miraba a Joan, luego al autor.

-la verdad no, además mis rasgos no parecen muy latinas, aparte de que no se hablar español para nada-dijo ella.

-muy bien, ¿ya has comido tacos?-

-si, una vez vino a cenar a mi casa-dijo Joan.

Las chicas al escuchar eso miraron a Kana y se acercaron a ella.

-¡Kana, como pudiste adelantarte!-dijo Yoshimi dolida.

-así es Tsukumo senpai, nisiquiera hemos dado el primer paso-dijo Yuuki.

-calmadas, no hicimos nada raro, solo cene comida Mexicana con Joan y su padre, nada extraño-dijo ella y agregó-debo admitirlo tu padre es buen cocinero…si no hubiera estado, todo lo que haríamos-

-¿eh?-todos dijeron ya que no la escucharon bien por qué lo murmuró en voz baja.

-siguiente pregunta ¿cuándo será tu boda con joan?-

Las chicas se volvieron a poner cercas de la y empezaron a bombardearla de preguntas.

-¿es enserio?-Tomoe dijo.

-estás bromeando, nisiquiera yo he planeado una boda-kakehashi dijo.

-¿Cuántos hijos tendrán?-dijo Aoi.

-esa es otra pregunta, me gustaría que respondieras ambas por favor-

-la verdad, siento que nos casaríamos antes de cumplir 26 años, nos gustaría tener una situación económica buena y estable antes de tener hijos, más adelante lo hablaremos-

El mexicano se sonrojaría al escuchar eso y se rascaría la nuca al escuchar eso.

-ok, esas fueron las preguntas de parte de las chicas por RinMakoto, ahora vienen los chicos, empezando con Kudo Miyamoto-dijo mientras tomaba otras hojas-¿Qué tan frecuente mente fantaseas con tsubasa?-

Las chicas miraron con sorpresa Kudo, alguien que se veía decente y que nunca pensaron que fuera a pasar algo como eso.

-¿hablan enserio?-

-tranquilo lo que digan todos aquí, no afectará la historia original, solo es un especial-

-oh ya veo, unas dos veces al día y una vez en mis sueños-

Cuando escucharon eso quedaron boquiabiertos.

-estaba mintiendo-dijo el autor riendo.

-¡borralo!-dijo quitándole el iPad y luego de de eso borro esa escritura.

-¿eh que está sucediendo?-dijo Tsubasa.

-nada raro-dijo el peli negro devolviéndole el aparato y el autor detrás de esa sombra lo miro como un aguafiestas pero en secreto escribió en sus notas sobre ello y luego todo el mundo lo recordaría solo que les puso que no lo dijeran en voz alta y Tsubasa se avergonzó bastante.

-la siguiente y esta me gusto, entre ella y alguna de sus dos hermanas ¿Quién es más bonita?-

En eso Tsubasa miro a Kudo con algo de desespero.

-Kudo-san no tienes suficiente con fantasear conmigo-

-Tsubasa yo…espera como lo recuerdas-dijo el confundido.

-no…no es nada-el autor dijo nervioso-responde o si no…-

-¿si no que?-

-…recuerda que yo te inventé-al escuchar eso Kudo se asusto.

-e…está bien…Tsubasa es la más linda-cuando dijo eso Tsubasa se emociono bastante-no niego que misa y Yui lo sean, pero Tsubasa tiene ese algo, su sonrisa radiante, ese aura bello y calmante, ojos azules hermosos es perfecta-

La chica más que avergonzada se sentía apagada y más viniendo de Kudo.

-ok respondiste la otra pregunta la cual era, que parte de su físico te gusta, las chi chis-el autor comenzó a escribir eso.

-¡dije su sonrisa!-dijo Kudo molesto mirando a los pechos en vez de la cara de Tsubasa.

-mis ojos están al arriba-

-lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de verlas-dijo Kudo.

-siguiente, ¿crees poder soportar su comida?-

-pues…-

-Kudo-san…por favor…-dijo con ojos de perrito triste.

-pues…tal vez al futuro-Tsubasa se ilusiono al escuchar eso, pero toda esperanza acaba siempre antes de que la disfrutes.

-jamás conoceré a mis sobrinos y a mi futuro cuñado, morirán cuando hagan su primera cena familiar-Tomoe dijo mientras lloraba.

-¡que mala eres Tomochii!-

-muy bien, siguiente, Hibiki Inoue-en eso las miradas chocaron-vamos hermano, no me veas así de mal, como sea la pregunta es…¿sigues pensando en Kousaka?-

El peli humo al escuchar eso se sorprendería y este se quedó en silencio un rato.

-Hibiki, no creo que debas responde eso-dijo Kudo.

-no está bien, solo es pregunta, la verdad es que es muy difícil sacarla de mi cabeza…-

Algunos miraron con compasión a Hibiki y el autor asistio.

-ya veo…¿cómo piensas que sería una vida de casados con Tomoe?-la peli negra al escuchar eso se sonrojaría y miro a Hibiki.

-la verdad sería increíble, del grupo tendría la mejor esposa de todas-

-oh, Kana es mejor que tú crush-Joan dijo poniéndose delante de Hibiki.

-eh, la estoica de tu novia dirás-Kana no dijo nada y simplemente ignoro ese comentario-es la mejor cocinera y de echo mejor que ciertas personas-

-oye, Tsubasa no cocina nada mal-dijo Kudo.

En eso se armo un alboroto y las chicas tuvieron que calmar a los chicos.

-muy bien gracias chicas-dijo el autor ya que solo no podría con todos-bueno ahora sigue mi paisano y al placer la estrella de este fic, Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz, ¿Cómo imaginas tu futuro con Tsukumo?-

-pues una bella vida y sin problemas de familia, teniendo nuestros hijos, con nombres japoneses y algunos latinos, creciendo juntos y envejeciendo también, aparte de eso, me gustaría llevarla a México a conocer mi tierra-

-eres bastante tierno-dijo ella con su típico estoicismo y ella le dio un beso cercas de los labios y se escucho un gran grito de parte de las chicas pero de emoción y los chicos echándole porras al mexicano.

-increíble movimiento Kana, ¿Qué tal sabe la comida japonesa?-

-la verdad ninguna comida se compara a la Mexicana, la japonesa no se queda atrás, pero tiene un defecto, es muy natural y no tiene mucho sabor, los condimentos son escasos y eso hace difícil que se te antoje la comida japonesa y evitar el extrañar la comida de tu tierra-

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo-el autor dijo-¿Cómo se siente ser latino en japon?-

-antes de venir aquí, mire videos de cómo trataban a los latinos, en especial a los hispanos en Japón, decían que la gente no quería a los extranjeros, pero la verdad me adapté muy fácil con mi padre aquí, pero gracias a dios sigo adelante y se siente increible-

-del uno al millón ¿Qué tanto amas a Tsukumo?-

-por supuesto diré un infinito y más allá-dijo tomándola de la mano y Kana sonreiría después de mucho tiempo o un rato que no la miraba dar una sonrisa.

-Es increíble-dijo Kudo.

-un ejemplo a seguir-dijo Shinzuke.

-deberías ser como él Yasmina-dijo Hibiki.

-tú también para que se te quite lo amargado-

-ya calmados, ahora sigue el miembro más actual del club, Shinji Jinguji, ¿Qué tal tu relación con Sayaka?, ¿como se llevan como hermanos?-

-bueno…al ser gemelos siempre nos llevábamos muy bien, incluso de niños…nunca nos hemos peleado y ahora que crecimos nuestra relación se volvió más madura, aún que no hablamos tanto como antes…Kudo puede decirles-

-si tiene razón, aveces se hablaban pero no lo suficiente, era extraño-dijo el peli negro.

-ya veo, de echo cuando entreno con ella jamás me mencionó a algún hermano-dijo Tomoe.

-no le gusta hablar tanto de su vida privada-dijo el chico.

-hablando de vida privada nos lleva ala siguientes preguntas-si tuviera novio ¿Cómo se llevarían?-

-hm…sinceramente no me molestaría, pero si me dolería verla lastimada por culpa de él, por lo que me llevaría bien con el, si no hace nada malo-

-eres un buen hermano-dijo el autor-¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica ideal?-

-pues…que sea alguien sería principalmente, que también tenga gustos similares a los míos y que nos parezcamos para entendernos mejor-

El autor miraría hacia Waka quien miraba de reojo al chico interesada.

-ya veo…siguiente Shinzuke haraguchi, ¿te interesan las chicas de menor estatura?-

-normalmente los chicos somos más altos que las chicas, por lo que es normal que me interesen bajas de estatura-Akane sonreiria ante esto dicho.

-¿cuál crees que es el mejor aspecto de una chica?-

-su inocencia-

…

-¡FBI OPEN THE DOOR!-

-ah shit here we go again-dieron todos al mismo tiempo.

***KABOOM***

-hemos regresado de nuevo, ya pagamos la fianza de este vato para sacarlo del bote, el siguiente es Yasmina Daisuke, ¿algun día dejarás de ser pervertidor?-

-oye, es muy normal el ser pervertido, además todos tenemos necesidades ¿no?-dijo mirando en general a todos.

-no te atrevas-dijo molesto Hibiki.

-ok…la siguiente es entre una noche en la cama con Aoi o un álbum erigido de todas las chicas del equipo ¿Qué prefieres?-

-por supuesto que…-el chico quedo callado ya que todos los chicos lo fulminarían con la mirada-…una noche en la cama con Aoi-

-¡somos muy jóvenes para eso!-Aoi dijo sonrojada.

-bueno, jamás iré que haríamos algo, es similar al día de, campamento-dijo el chico.

-este men, Souta Haraguchi ¿consideras que ser bajito es una debilidad?-

-¡por supuesto que si!, es inaceptable enserio, quiero verme como un hombre como mi aniki-

-me apagas hermano…-en eso todos sintieron un Aura deprimente y miraron hacia Nozaki quien tenía sus ojos ocultos por la sombra de su cabello rubio-¡la que sigue!-

-¿Cuál es tu afán para buscar ser alto?-

-por supuesto que nadie se burle de mí apariencia, ser alguien que ya pueda alcanzar las cosas sin dificultad, por supuesto…las chicas altas me molestan-

-ah eso era la siguiente pregunta, ¿por qué?-dijo el autor y Souta se dirigió a abrazar a Nozaki ala más alta del grupo quien se volvió loca ante esto.

Los chicos entendieron a que se referían y una que otra chica también, la cabeza del muchacho quedaba entre sus dos enormes pechos y aplastados.

-ok ahora sigues tu Akira kushida, ¿podras tener confianza y coraje algún día?-

-lo he tratado de muchas maneras, cada vez se vuelve más complicado-dijo el chico algo deprimido.

-bien, ¿Qué tan itimidante es tu aura?-

-¿aura?-dijo el chico.

-Iwaki-dijo el redentor ala chica quien asistió y ella le dio un besito en la mejilla y el chico emanó ese aura-no…esta cabron la neta-

-las siguientes preguntas son en general, ¿tangananica o tanganana?-

-Tanganana/Tangananica-dijeron la mitad del grupo, tanto Joan como redentor dijeron Tanganana como respuesta.

-¿con que acompañan los huevos?-

-con pepinillos-Tsubasa dijo algunos miraron extrañada a la chica.

-con nada-dijeron casi todos a excepción de ambos mexicanos.

-estos no saben cómo comerse los huevos-dijo Joan con énfasis a lo ultimo.

-si tienes razón, enseñémosle-en eso se escucho un rap de música en el fondo del lugar y ambos cantaron al mismo tiempo-se comen con jamón, salchicha, machaca, chilorio, chorizo, tortilla de maíz y de harina, ketchup, pan francés, con-

-ok ya entendimos-dijeron todos.

-¿pueden lamerse él codo?-más de uno trató de estirarse pero…no lo lograron y uno que otro casi se fracturaban el brazo para lograrlo-nadie pudo-

-¿Qué personaje de anime les gustaría conocer?-

-shen-long-dijeron casi todos a excepción del autor, Maiko y Ryō.

-¿anime?-dijo Maiko.

-¿shen-long?-dijo Ryō.

-¿por qué el dragón?-

-por qué queremos un deseo-dijeron todos a excepción de los anteriores mencionados.

-bueno, en mi caso, yo ya he puesto en mi post un top de mis animes favoritos, esos son los personajes que me gustarían conocer, pero la que si quisiera conocer si o si es Mia Cyrus o Just Cause Mía del anime de Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka, su diseño enamora y es mi waifu #1 junto a Asuka Otori del mismo anime, recomendado que lo miren-

-última pregunta de RinMakoto, ¿Qué tal se siente estar en un grupo mixto?-

-pues fue bastante inesperado-dijo Waka.

-yo ya he estado acostumbrada en estar con chicos en baseball por lo que se siente normal-dijo Tsubasa.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ryō.

-ami se me hizo extraño al principio, antes jugaba con puras chicas-dijo Yuuki.

-me empezo a gustar más me sentía cada vez más protegida-dijo Akane.

-inesperado, pero no se puede hacer nada-Maiko.

-fue increíble aumentar el número de de amigos y también mejorar en aprendizaje por experiencia de los demas-Tomoe.

-puedo practicar mi periodismo-Ayaka.

-hay sujetos más fuertes que yo-Yoshimi.

-me encanta el como era club antes y ahora-Aoi.

-las habilidades atléticas de ellos a nosotras fue diferente, pero gracias al ello conocí al amor-Kana.

-lo mismo que tú, pero gracias a este club pude descubrir en donde quería estar en real dejando el pasado ya atrás-Joan.

-me daba igual, aún que…no todo es malo-Hibiki.

-grandioso, de echo fue increíble y grande-dijo Kudo.

-siento que cada día ro pero mis miedos-Akira.

-regresar a la cancha era lo que yo queria-Shinzuke.

-crecer más como jugador y persona-Souta.

-lo mismo que hibiki-Shinji.

-en mi caso no sabría decirte, ya que jamás he estado en un club mixto como tal, yo practicaba antes atletismo, pero al entrar ala preparatoria decidí dejarlo ya que en donde practicaba estaba techado, al ser muy blanco de mi piel y no importa el color en estos casos, era muy sensible, en preparatoria de practicaba a techo libre y no quería quemarme con el sol y decidí dejarlo, por lo que puedo decir como autor del fic, pues sería bastante entretenido ver la interacción de chicos con un grupo tan grande de amigas-

El autor al terminar de habkar siguió con las siguientes preguntas.

-muy bien la siguiente ronda son echas por Ninja britten 11-

-empezamos de nuevo con Tsubasa, ¿dejarías que alguna de tus hermanas te quite a kudo?-

-órale, mira alguien tiene copetencia-dijo burlescamente Iwaki.

-si claro el hámster con el plátano-dijo Tsubasa en voz abaja-Misa-neesan y Yui-neechan no me ganaran-

Todos se miraron extrañados ya que no se esperaban esa respuesta.

-ok…la siguiente dice ¿por qué eres tan mala cocinera?-

-¡no soy tan mala cocinera!-

-tu comida destruyo el auditorio entero Arihara-dijo Shinonome con los ojos cerrados.

-aparte creo que el gobierno de Japón hasta quiere comprar tus alimentos para una posible tercera guerra mundial-Tomoe dijo mientras miraba los mensajes.

-¡por qué me hiciste tan mala cocinando kami-sama!-

-¡hey no culpes a Alá!-dijo el autor del fic.

-¿no eras católico?-dijo Joan a su paisano.

-Alá significa Dios en arabe-dijo el muchacho-la siguiente dice ¿te gustaría ser una ama de casa cuidando a tus hijos o ser beisbolista profesional y no tener hijos?-

-pues primero me hago profesional, una vez que me retire del baseball, tener mis hijos-

Todos los chicos mirarian a Kudo en ese momento.

-¿Qué me miran?-

-tendrás que esperar un largo tiempo para tener tu primogénito-dijo Hibiki.

-yo quería ser tía rápido-Tomoe dijo con un goton.

-¿Qué te gusta más béisbol o Kudo?-

-pues…-en eso Tsubasa empezó a ponerse roja y luego de desmayaría.

-soldada caída, repito soldada caída-dijo Yasmina en radio.

***pantalla censurada***

-tal parece que Arihara se fue al hospital, bueno la siguiente es Kawakita Tomoe, ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu amistad con Arihara?-

-nuestra amistad es tan estrecha que la estoy acompañando para el hospital-dijo Tomoe desde una pantalla portátil.

-esos son amigos, siguiente, si descubrieras tu pareja siéndote infiel, ¿Cómo reaccionarias?, ¿dejarias que Arihara te ayudará matarlo con su comida, esconder el cuerpo y cortarle el pene o alias la verga?-

**Canción de fondo.**

**Tatuajes de tus besos llevo en todo mi cuerpo **

**Tatuados con el tiempo y tiempo en que te conoci**

**Se me hizo vicio ver tus ojos respirar tu aliento**

**Me voy pero te llevo adentro, de mi.**

-más claro como el agua no pudo ser-dijo Kurashiki.

-al menos no le corto la que pobló China-dijo el autor-nuestra rubia sexy, Nozaki Yuuki, ¿te gustaría tener menos pecho o ser más baja?-

-la verdad, tiene sus ventajas ser alta, pero ala vez es incomodo tener pechos así, me gustaría ser más baja-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Yuuki-Chan?, seres la envidia de todas aquí-dijo Iwaki.

-pero aveces me gustaría tener un físico más esbelto y atlético como el de Tsukumo-senpai o el de Kurashiki-senpai-dijo la rubia algo tímida.

-cosas de muejeres, la verdad si le preguntas a un chico de que si quisiera tener la ver-antes de que el autor siguiera le taparían la boca al sujeto.

-¡mucha información!, la que sigue-

-¿es cierto que cantas en la ducha?-

La rubia en eso se puso alto colorada y miro hacia otro lado-

-con razón tiene una voz tan linda-dijo Akane.

-deberías cantar algún día en vivo yuuki-chan-dijo la senpai de cabello azul.

-ok, estoy totalmente listo para las siguientes preguntas-dijo sacando una jeringa de insulina de 1 litro-Akane Ukita, ¿Qué tan adorable te consideras?-

-¿acaso…soy adorable?-dijo la chica.

-no…para nada-a pesar de que el autor solo tenía una jeringa había diez de estas vacías en el suelo de la misma cantidad y se estaba poniendo la última que tenía.

-¿por qué tanta insulina?-dijo Iwaki mirándo todas las jeringas.

-¿te…gustaría ser más alta…o te gusta tu estatura?, maldita insulina…tengo tolerancia y adiccion a esta-dijo débil por la alta cantidad de glucosa en su sangre otra vez.

-quisiera crecer unos cuantos centímetros más-dijo ella con los puños arriba.

**Minutos después.**

-ya me dieron de alta, menos mal-dijo el autor ahora con un suero y Tsubasa al parecer se vino con el ya que los intentaron en el mismo hospital-siguiente para Waka Suzuki, ¿Qué tan bueno es tu aniki en el baseball?-

-lleva practicando desde que era niño, así que tiene bastante experiencia, además es titular en el equipo de su universidad-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿estás muy orgullosa de él?-dijo Tsubasa.

-no será una siscon-dijo Aoi.

-¡no lo soy senpai!-dijo la chica sonrojada por la pena.

-te salvaré con la siguiente pregunta, ¿Cómo tiene que ser el chico te enamore?-

-pues…ahora no estoy tan interesada en el amor, pero si tuviera que decir como, que sea alguien que tenga parentescos a mi-

-nuestra Waka está creciendo-dijo Iwaki acariciando su cabeza y la peli azul corto se molestaría ante esto y se calmaría la Loli senpai.

-ahora sigue Ryō Shinonome, si Arihara nunca hubiese conocido a Kudo y tuvieras un hermano mayor que ella saliera formalmente con el de manera romántica, ¿Cómo reaccionarias? Y ¿Cómo reaccionarias si los encontrarás en una situación…intima?-

-sería un infierno tener a Tsubasa de cuñada-

¡oye por qué lo dices!-

-por lo que me han contado, tus hermanas son bastantes coquetas, además se que lo mataras con la comida que haces, sobre verte muy íntimo…¡será vergonzoso e indecente!-dijo colorada al imaginarse tal cosa.

-idéntica a Umi ¿no crees?-dijo Hibiki al autor.

-estoy deacuerdo dijo el autor, siguiente ¿estarias en alguna relación o no?-

-por supuesto que no, no me interesan esas cosas-dijo la chica.

-veamos si dices lo mismo en la siguiente temporada-murmuro el autor y Shinonome tembló al escucharle.

-¡repite eso!-

-olvídalo, siguiente pregunta ¿algun chico te ha atraído de manera romántica?-

-para nada-

El redentor 777 escribiendo, Shinonome fue sincera luego.

-hay alguien pero no está presente…¡qué dígalos acaba de sucederme!-dijo al darse cuenta que lo último dijo fue como si la hubieran controlado.

-bien echo autor-dijo Aoi al ver lo que hizo.

-¿era necesario y justo hacerme eso?-dijo la chica.

-pues no te quejes, necesitaba esa respuesta para el fic que está tan largo, la siguiente es Ayaka Nakano, ¿Cuáles son algunos secretos que sabes de los demás?-

-bueno, aquí tengo algunos-dijo sacando una libretita y en eso los demás la tirarían para quitarle la libreta, antes de que revelara algún secreto Arihara la cocinaría inmediatamente.

-eso sí que fue brutal-dijo Kudo.

-¿por qué cocino la libreta?-dijo confundido Souta.

-necesitamos serlo lo más su realista para que de gracia-dijo el redentor y sus obras maestras lo miraron extrañado-¿te considerarías una buena madre?-

-pues, soy algo regular para estas cosas de la casa y lo demás, pero con lo que he aprendido de mi mama me consideraría una buena madre-dijo la peli verde.

-eso es sinceridad, ¿puedes averiguar qué tan tóxica puede llegar a ser la comida de Arihara?-

La periodista se vistió como científica y empezó hacer análisis y luego miraría alrededor al ver los resultados previstos.

-ahora entiendo por qué el auditorio exploto-dijo Nakano.

-¿por dios por qué?-dijo Arihara ya muy triste y en el suelo y siendo consolada por su mejor amiga y su crush.

-la siguiente, ¿te casarías conmigo?-la chica al escuchar eso se sonrojaría y miraría hacia el peli verde-no yo, el escritor que mandó la pregunta-

-oh, ya perdón, pensé que me lo habías dicho como afirmativo, la verdad envidio a Tsukumo-senpai, por Joan, los latinos han de ser iguales, por lo que diría un gran si-

-tienes oportunidad Ninja, la siguiente son para Joan y Tsukumo, ¿Qué es lo que les atrajo del otro?-

-pues de Kana, su manera de preocuparse de los demás y que se expresen mejor, además es muy inteligente y muy bella, también de que siempre se empeña para ayudarme-dijo el mexicano.

-me gusta de que siempre sabe cómo me siento en todo momento, también que me invita todos lados e incluso me abraza bastante-

-es muy normal eso en México y más con las personas del sexo opuesto-dijo el autor-está me gusto , Joan, dedícale una canción romántica a Tsukumo y finaliza la con un beso en los labios-

El muchacho en eso sacó una rocola y puso una canción.

**Me han preguntado**

**Que si tú eres mi verdadero amor y yo**

**Yo les digo es el amor de mi vida**

**Gracias por quererme como yo te quiero**

**No me veo sin ti y no te exagero**

**Y sí, a lo mejor no todo es perfecto pero**

**Pero se soluciona con besos**

**Igual que hago enojar, hasta a veces llorar**

**Mas sabes que te amo y quiero que recuerdes esto**

**Siempre te voy a querer**

**Me aseguraré de enamorarte cada día**

**Aún con mis defectos**

**Aún con mis locuras y mis tonterías**

**Siempre te voy a querer**

**Te voy a cuidar por el resto de mi vida**

**Hasta que la muerte, un día nos separe**

**Yo voy a ser tuyo y tú, mía.**

**Fin de la canción.**

-te amo mami, déjame ser el único en ti, espero que me permitas permanecer en tus recuerdos por siempre-dijo mientras la acercaba a él y la besaba.

Los demás aplaudieron y algunas chicas lloraban, mientras kakehashi más bien por la envidia.

-fue hermoso, la siguiente es trágica, si descubrieran al otro mirándose a escondidas con otra persona ¿qué harían o cómo reaccionarían?-

-pues…la verdad si te refieres a mirar, no me molestaría, sé que Kana no es esa clase de chica, pero si te refieres a un engaño me dolería bastante-dijo el castaño.

-ami me dolería bastante-dijo Kana con simpleza.

-está bien, pasemos a la siguiente persona, kakehashi momoko, su pregunta es, si alguna de las chicas en el futuro le propone ser la madrina de alguno de sus hijos, ¿lo haría?-

-por supuesto, amo a los niños bastante y de ser madrina de hijos de conocidos era una gran bendición-dijo la mujer sonriente.

-perfecto, ahora vamos a los chicos, Kudo ¿te atreverías a comer la comida de Arihara sabiendo que puedes morir?-

-pues…-el chico miro hacia Tsubasa quien tenía cara de perrito regañado y los ojos brillososo-este, creo que lo mejor será pedir comida para llevar-

La Arihara sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo y Tomoe trataba de reanimar a su amiga.

-mientras la reviven responde esto, ¿es cierto que una vez te encontraré besándote con una chica luego de un partido de béisbol en seijo?-

En eso todos miraron a Kudo y el sintió un Aura demoníaca y no, no pertenecía a Akira.

-kudo…-Tsubasa dijo quien resucitó peor no por obra de dios si no de satanas.

-este, Tsubasa fue antes de conocernos, ¿además como supiste eso?-dijo mirando al autor y luego miro a los demás y Hibiki miraba a otro lado-¡pinche pendejo!-

En eso ambos se empezaron a pelear pero tuvieron que separarlos, pero aún así se liberaban y se seguian peleando entre ellos.

***ruido de censura y pantalla a colo**r*

-espero que sea la última vez esto-dijo el autor-la preguntas son para Hibiki, dice, si te dieran 10 mil yenes por patearle los huevos a los chivos del club, ¿lo harías?-

-lo haría por menor cantidad-dijo el peli humo.

-espera, ¿de cuánto hablamos?-dijo Yasmina.

-tal vez unos 500 yenes-

-¡tan poco valen nuestras bolas-Shinzuke dijo molesto.

-dinero es dinero-dijo Hibiki sonriendo.

-como sea, veamos si tienes huevos, te retan a hacerle una declaración de amor a Kawakita, pero que sea muy romántica, si no lo haces, es por qué eres gay y la tienes chiquita-

El peli humo al escuchar eso se pus rojo, por dos razones, por decirle poco huevos y por qué le retaron a decirle a Tomoe, el chico respiró profundamente y él se acercó a tomo mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba su mano.

-solo estar a tu lado es suficiente para mí y no deseo apartarme de ti de nuevo y por esa razón haré lo necesario, siempre te aceptaré tal cual y cómo eres, no importa lo que te me halla sucedido en el pasado, ya que tu reparaste mi corazón de esas heridas letales, me quedaré contigo por el simple echo de que te amo-

El joven peli negro sacó una rosa.

-te ofrezco este humilde obsequio como muestra de mi amor, ¿serias mi novia?-

***PAM***

En eso Hibiki quedo inconsiente en el piso ya que Tomoe le había proporcionado un golpe.

-¿por qué no le correspondiste sus sentimientos?-dijo Kudo confundido.

-¡por qué tuvo que ser tan romántico!-dijo la chica roja de la pena y los nervios.

-bueno, al menos se declaró, sigamos con Yasmina Daisuke, ¿has visto algún anime hentai?-

-más bien debiste preguntar, ¿Cuáles no he visto?-

-este wey no niega lo pervertido que es-Joan dijo.

-no puedo creer que no nos hala echo algo como eso-Kurashiki dijo con miedo.

-debo matarle…debo…proteger mi virginidad-dijo Ryō con una revolver.

-tranquilízate Ryō-Chan-dijo Yuuki deteniéndola junto a las demás.

-eso fue inesperado, lo siguiente, ¿has fantaseado con Aoi?-

-¿que clase de idiota no ha fantaseado con Aoi?-en eso todos los chicos apartaron la mirada.

-¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN!-dijeron todas las chicas, las enamoradas por celos en eso escucharon alguien silbar-¿hasta el autor?-

-siguiente, hermanos Haraguchi, ¿Qué es lo que más ha hecho enojar al otro?-

-de Shinzuke, pues siempre me acusa de todo con papa y mama-

-de ti, que siempre dejas toda mi habitación desacomodada con solo buscar un librito y nunca cierras la puerta cuando sales-

-hermanos-dijo Hibiki quien despertó de su coma y no recordaba nada.

-dímelo a mi, aveces me suceden cosas peores-dijo Tsubasa.

-díganmelo ami también, soy el menor de mi familia, lo siguiente es ¿ha habido en algo en lo que sean rivales?-

-si, en cosas como juegos de arcade-mencionó Souta.

-en especial en esos donde tienes que lanzar las bolas hacia las canastas para tener tickets-dijo Shinzuke recordando aquella vez que vaciaron una por lo mismo.

-valla valla, lo siguiente y su ultima pregunta es, ¿Qué tanto los seguian las chicas en la secundaría?-dijo el autor a ambos.

-…pues…una vez entraron a los vestidores, para robarme mis bóxers-dijo Shinzuke.

-una vez me raptaron y me obligaron a llevarme a un karaoke-dijo Souta.

-aveces ser lindo es un pecado-dijo el autor-Shinji, esta son más a ti, ¿Quién es mejor en béisbol tú o Sayaka?-

-sinceramente Sayaka, tiene más experiencia en esto del baseball, yo apenas tengo un poco tiempo practicando acomparacion de ella-explicó el.

-la otra es, si tu hermana fuera lesbiana y dijera que le gusta Kawakita o Makino ¿aceptaras eso?-

Tomoe al escuchar esa pregunta quedó totalmente en shock por la sopresa inesperada, además por qué le hacen esa pregunta a Shinji.

-es mi hermana, y la voy a querer tal y como es, pero a todo eso, ¿quien es Makino?-

-es la chica del salón de Sayaka quien hacía de pitcher en el club, la que estuvo enamorada de ti por todo el curso-

-ah, la de cabello castaño…un momento, ¿estaba enamorada de mi?-

-¿por qué cada vez que piensan en ti, te recuerda al personaje de Evangelio, Shinji Ikari?-

-no lo sé, tal vez te inspiraste en ese nombre para nombrarme así-dijo el chico.

-no en realidad tome tu nombre por Shinji kagawa hehehe-dijo el autor dejando extrañado atodos-un jugador de futbol soccer de Japón, las siguientes son para Akira, ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?-

-pues…no lo sé-

-es un poco o ligeramente más débil que yo-Iwaki dijo aún lado del chico.

-eso lo responde, ¿Qué te gusto de yoshimi?-

El chico saco su modo alumna por la pregunta, primero al del plátano y el hámster, ahora esto.

-vamos Akira, tanto Hiniki y Joan se lucieron, ahora te toca a ti-

-pues…es bastante…tierna…linda…oh, por dios-dijo mientras se veía una gran silueta demoníaca en el aura.

-¡MIERDA, EL AGUA BENDIDTA!-dijo el autor.

***musica catolica***

-uf, el anti cristo casi aparecía-dijo el redentor calmado-está es la última por individual, para Joan, ¿si no te hubieses enamorado de Tsukumo, hubieras quedado con Ryō?-

-hm…valla, qué raro, jamás me he visto con otra chica más que con Kana, peor creo que no, no es mi tipo ideal-

-¿tu tipo ideal?-dijo algo indignara y molesta Shinonome.

-en todo caso quedaría con Ezperanza ahora que la he vuelto a ver-dijo el castaño y escucho una tosesita y al voltear vio a Kana con los ojos cerrados-tranquila amor, solo era un ejemplo-

-Ahora en generales las preguntas, en una escala del 1-10 cuanto les gusta el béisbol?, en mi caso un 8 ya que solo veo el béisbol cuando sale la liga Mexicana del Pacífico-

-un 10-dijeron Tsubasa, Shinonome, Kudo, Hibiki y Waka.

-un 9-dijeron Maiko, Joan, Akane, Yuuki y Shinzuke.

-un 8-dijeron Kana, Souta, Iwaki, Aoi y Akira.

-un 7-dijo Shinji y Yasmina.

-la siguiente ¿Qué miraban ustedes dos si nunca vieron dragón ball z?-dijo señalando a Maiko y a Shinonome.

-pues veia las caricaturas-dijo Shinonome y Kurashiki.

-el anime son las caricaturas en Japón-dijo El redentor 777.

-es mas yo veía ambas cosas de niños e incluso termine todas las sagas de dragón ball y Z junto a las de zatch bell-

-bueno, si a todos les hicieran un trabajo que les costó mucho tiempo y dinero y el día de entregarlo, el encargado se le olvida traerlo, ¿Qué le harían?-

-una, dos, tres, lo linchamos-dijeron todos.

-igualmente, para las chicas, si un mosquito les picara en la punta de su pezon, ¿les aclararía sangre o leche?-

Las chicas quedaron extrañadas a esta pregunta.

-pues parece que sangre-dijeron todas pero.

-yo creo que leche-dijo tsubasa.

-¡estas embarazada!-gritaron todos ahí.

-para los chicos ahora, si les picara ese mismo mosquito en…ya saben dónde…la verga…les sacaría sangre o otra cosa…los mecos-

-pues la sangre-todos dijeron y ninguno dijo la otra cosa…los mecos.

-lo siguiente es, ¿por qué me enamoro cada vez que miro a Shinonome-

-eh, ¿por que de mi?-dijo la chica.

-pues es muy obvio, eres muy bonita-dijo Tsubasa.

-es parte de un fanático tuyo, vamos Ryō no seas mala, sabes que soy latino, llamamos por nombres, ya debes saber eso-dijo el autor y Joan se volteó al recordar ese golpe de su primer día de clases.

-ya veo, entonces creo que debido tomar ese halago bueno-dijo la chica.

-la última para ustedes muchachos, dicen ahí, que vieron a Kudo y Kawakita muy unidos y que Joan estaba con Arihara dandose con todo-

En eso los cuatro mencionado abrieron los ojos con sopresa.

-¡que verg!-

-Fin del casting muchachos-dijo el autor mientras escribía que se tele transportaba así casa en México, el jo en escribió lo siguiente.

-esto no es parte de la historia original, bueno, valla escribí mucho ahora-dijo el autor.

**Respondiendo las personales de Ninja britten 11.**

-la pregunta está era de Joan, pero parecía más dedicada a mi, ¿como miramos los mexicanos a los Hondureños?, por qué en centro América tienen una visión no muy positiva sobre nosotros, bueno, lo primero es que en México él racismo no es para nada común, ya que somos una sociedad que admite a todos, de echo a pesar del odio que tenemos a los americanos, tenemos amor hacia ellos y a los gringos y gringas nos gustan salir entre nosotros mismos, por lo que no te preocupes, tenemos una buena visión y comentarios positivos para todas las razas incluyendo a los centro americanistas-

-¿Cómo conocí el anime de hachinai? En ese entonces yo estaba traumatizado de lo mucho que me había gustado love Live la primera de las musas ya que de Aquorus no me gusto tanto, de echo mire tantas veces love Live en corrido ya que ni me aburría el anime, yo durante la preparatoria un amigo mío me inducción junto a mi hermano mayor al mundo del anime, además de que en ese entonces cuando hachinai salió yo ya estaba en primero de universidad, yo necesitaba ver anime para desestresarme por mis estudios, los fines de semana miraba otros animes pero luego me llamó la atención hachinai ya que a la primera vista en la portada Tsubasa se me imagino honoka y Shinonome a Umi, desde entonces lo mire-

-¿Qué me gusta de Kana Tsukumo? Ami rara vez me gusta un personaje monótono, pero Kana superó esa barda, ya que es la primera en ser monótona en gustarme, ya que me gusto su interacción en el capítulo siete del anime con Kurashiki y la forma que la salvo y la convenció en unirse al club de baseball me gusto, ya que no sol era linda si no que también se preocupaba por los demás, eso fue una de las cosas que más me enamoro de esta personaje, pero si leíste todo, mi favorita en top unos es Mía Cyrus o Just Cause Mía del anime y manga Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka-

-si un objeto inmóvil y uno móvil choca ¿que ocurre? Ni idea, es como lanzar una piedra al suelo o con otra piedra quieta, esta se van a romper alguna de las dos, caso de un bate de baseball golpeando una pelota no cuenta ya que ambas la mueven las personas-

-¿por qué cada año Auronplay está cada vez más sexy? No veo mucho a Raúl, solo he visto sus videos de bromas telefónicas que me hacen reír bastante, me gusta más El Ded o Ded quien hace reacciones a memes que si quieres saber un poco más del humor mexicano, te recomiendo mirar sus videos de memes mexicanos el Ded, o hace gameplays, hace streamers de twitch tambien-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy.**

**Sobre los castigos, ya los leí y no tengo fecha clara en qué día voy subirlos ya que tengo planes más adelantes, pero manténganse a pendientes de mi perfil para saber, si no les aviso por PM de cuando lo subí.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	21. Inició de tercera temporada y ¿Amigos?

**Buenas a todos y todas, aquí El Redentor 777.**

**Primero que nada una disculpas a los lectores, como sabrán yo soy de Culiacán pero actualmente vivo en otro estado de México que no voy a mencionar, pues hace unas semanas hubo una balacera y estuve angustiado y sin ganas de escribir por el miedo y estrés de que algún familiar hubiera salido herido.**

**Gracias a dios no fue así y todos estaban bien, así que vine con el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada, en donde Ramón Atonio Maldonaldo (O'C creado por ninja britten 11) y Yukio Narukami (O'C creado por RinMakoto) y Esperanza Cortés del Río (O'C creado por mí y que salió en el capítulo donde van a una plaza, los apellidos los invento Ninja Britten 11 así que gracias carnal ya que no los había pensado aún) tendrán participación en este fic.**

**Habrá partidos, por supuesto que sí, a pesar de que es un fic romántico también es deportivo y después de todo el juego/anime trata de eso.**

**OTRA COSA MÁS, PARA MÍ BUEN AMIGO NINJA BRITTEN 11.**

**Primerito, el reto que me pediste, más bien será un once shot de las parejas actuales, aún que en caso de Nakano será más al futuro ya que como sabrás aún no hay pareja para ella, pero eso es lo que tengo planeado hacer para de esa forma hacer una lista de once shots y también tener más de 5000k palabras, por capítulo serán casi las 3000k, pero en total por ser 11 parejas entonces superarían las 30,000k.**

**Pues en RinMakoto, no hay cambio de planes, será un cuento de mínimo 5000k estará en el mismo lugar que los one shots.**

**Si eres fanático de este anime/juego y de Saint seiya, visiten su nueva historia de hachinai Cinderella Nine: El poder del cosmos, también participa mi O'C Joan y Esperanza.**

**Para los que ya la han leido y me dicen que el esta usando mis O'C, CALMADOS, le di permiso de usarlos.**

**Bueno sin más menciones y relleno sigamos con el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta franquicia no me pertenecen, los O'C si, a excepción de los anteriormente mencionados que les pertenecen a su respectivos autores, son utilizados por permiso de ambos y por su participación en el fic.**

* * *

Después de la conferencia los muchachos y más el club mixto de béisbol de Satogama no podían creer que el señor Fábregas se volviera maestro de la institución.

De todos el más sorprendido era joan, de echo el mexicano en clases estuvo bastante estrenado, algo que noto Yasmina al igual Shinji sus compañeros de equipo y amigos.

No le dijeron nada ya que dijo que querían andar solo en el salón, aparte Shinonome también mostró simpatía a su compañero pero al escucharlo y saber que su humor no era el indicado decidió también dejarle y dirigirse a la sala del club con el resto de los alumnos.

Había pasado unos momentos y el mexicano decidió levantarse para ir con su equipo, no era shock lo que tenía, más bien impresión, le alegraba que su pad hubiera conseguido trabajo en la academia, lo que le preocupaba era el echo de las cosas que haría en esta.

Sabía que su padre era un hombre sociable, conociéndolo le contaría cosas a los maestros como el cómo conoció a su madre, su boda, su divorcio o peor aún, cosas de él, cosas como cuando era un niño y lo que hacía ya que su padre tenía costumbre de contar cosas muy vergonzosa que algunas orgullosas.

-bueno, será mejor no perder tiempo ya, los demás han estar esperándome-el mexicano se levanto de su lugar tomando su desayuno casero.

Nada había cambiado de la institución durante las vacaciones de invierno, bueno solo el caso de algunas nuevas caras en alrededor de la academia nada más.

-**¿hey disculpa?**-

Joan al escuchar español voltearía para toparse a uno de los nuevos estudiantes, específicamente de su salón de clases.

-**¿eres Ramón cierto**?-el chico asistió a la duda del castaño-ya veo, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-

-**¿eres bueno en inglés cierto?**-el castaño asistio y el peli negro moreno se rasco la cabeza-**la verdad las clases de inglés de aquí no les entendí casi, la forma de cómo explicada el sensei era casi inentendible, ¿me podrías dar una asesoría rápida por favor?**-

El castaño pensó por un momento lo que le había dicho el hondureño.

'Bueno, la mejor forma de aprender algo es enseñando y poniendo aprueba tu conocimiento'el castaño sonreiría a esto-por supuesto, solo una cosa-

-**sí que pasa**-

-**no te molestaría que desayune mientras te enseñe**-

-**no hay problema, si es que me compartes**-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-**menos mal que prepare chilaquiles**-

**En el club.**

Las primeras en llegar, fueron las féminas, de echo conversaban alegremente y repasaron algunas cosas une sucedieron en el campamento, la más vergonzosa para ella fue cuando los chicos las trataron de espiar, cuando jugaron a verdad o reto, también el día que llovió y aparte que durmieron junto a los chicos por el miedo, a pesar de eso tanto Shinonome y Kurashiki no lo querían admitir y por ultimo cuando les pusieron esa extraña sustancia y las dos senpais del crimen escucharon eso se hicieron las que no sabían nada.

-qué raro…tengo un video-dijo Nakano sacando su celular y todas mirarían en este.

Ahí saldría un Joan con Yasmina y Akira, los tres tenían la cara con modificación, el mentón era más chico y la cabeza más grande.

-que onda primos como están-la voz de Joan sonaba algo distorsionada.

-¿por qué tiene un filtro?-dijo Tsubasa extrañada.

-no tengo idea, sigamos mirando-dijo Nozaki.

-el siguiente video es para decirles, que estoy hasta la madre, de sus pinches, vamos a echarle putazos a la vida, si no trabajamos, ¡ni madres cabron!, ¡este pedo es de disfrutar!, vamos a drogarnos, vamos a beber alcohol, sexo…venga, ¡saquen la Mota y la coca!, ¡el extasis!, a darle a chingarle mis huevos, ¡drogas!, ¡sexo!, ¡alchol!, ¡ahuevo putos!-en eso los Tsubasa chicos se reirían y ahí pararía el video.

-pues…estos vatos sí que tomaron suficientes drogas para ese día, ¡demasiadas!-dijo Aoi algo asustada.

-si claro-Shinonome dijo mirando con peligro a las dos senpais quienes rieron nerviosas.

-hay otro video-

En este salía Tsubasa y por alguna razón tenía los ojos saltones y enormes para ser de asiáticos.

-oigan, me paró un federal y me quería chingar que porque venía periqueada, tan bien pendejos ¿de donde voy a venir periqueada?, pos ni se me nota-

Todas las chicas miraron a la capitana que estaba boquiabierta de eso, pero…

-¿Qué significa periqueada?-dijo la peli jengibre.

Las chicas calleron al suelo por la impresión incluso la inocente y pura Akane lo sabía, al levantarse no sabía si era inocencia o ignorancia mera de la chica.

-bueno no pasó nada de alto en aquel día-dijo Tomoe.

Sin embargo Nakano y Waka tenían cara de estar ocultando algo, por suerte no se dieron cuenta más que Kana pero ella decidió ignorarlo por qué sabía que serían cosas de las que mejor no debía enterarse.

Los muchachos llegaron a la sala del club y las chicas lo saludarían, de echo casi todas se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde tesa Joan-san?-dijo Nakano dándose cuenta de que el mexicano no estaba.

-se quedó en el salón de clases-Yasmina respondió.

-¿enserio fue tan impactante ver a su padre ser profesor de la academia?-dijo Shinonome que pensó que se le pasaría y sería de nuevo feliz de la vida.

-ni idea, solo sabemos que hay que dejarle un momento solo, estará bien luego-dijo Kudo.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguro?-dijo Tomoe.

-se unió al club a pesar del trauma que le quedo en las grandes ligas americanas-dijo Hibiki y las chicas hallaron lógica a esto.

-tienen razón, aún que lo mire hace rato regresar al salon-dijo Shinzuke y los de,as miraron al mayor Haraguchi.

-¿por qué no se vino para aca?-preguntó una extrañada Kana, a pesar de que normalmente estaba ocupada en el consejo estudiantil en recesos, esta vez decidió acompañar al club.

-tal parece que hizo una nueva amistad-dijo el chico y eso dejo a más de unos confundidos.

-es muy común en el llevarse bien con lo demás, ¿pero con quien lo viste?-dijo Kudo.

-más que ver lo escuche-dijo el chico pasando una mano sobre su cabello-tal parece que esa nueva amistad también hablaba en su mismo idioma-

Tanto Shinonome como Yasmina ya sabían de quién se trataba, el nuevo estudiante de transferencia, el otro latino, pero en algunos se podía notar extrañes, aún que en caso de Kana se puso alerta por lo que mencionó el chico, la única persona que ha escuchado y que hablaba en español aparte de Joan y el señor Fábregas, era esa chica.

-iré a hablarle-Kana dijo levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse al salón del castaño.

Los muchachos miraron extrañadas a la peli negra, a pesar de que Tsubasa y Tomoe estaban al tanto de cómo se sentía ella había el peli café era extraño que se halla levantado y se dirigiera al lugar así, tanto Iwaki como Aoi también lo estaban, aparte de que las tres se llevaban muy bien desde la secundaria, Nakano más que sorprendida estaba interesada, posiblemente podría armar una historia aún que no halla club de periodismo.

En tanto a ambos latinos, los dos muchachos se llevaron bastante bien, el mexicano albureo un par de veces al hondureño que se tomó bien las bromas, de echo el moreno le aplicó un par de ellas y ambos se lo tomaron bien.

Ambos caminaban en el pasillo de la academia se dirigían hacia la azotea, el mexicano traía un par de guantes y una bola para béisbol.

-ahora que te hablo, eres bastante calmado para ser mexicano-

-hay muchos tipos, no todos somos idénticos en nuestras actitudes-dijo el mexicano-por cierto veo que tienes una forma a de actuar diferente a algunos centro americanos-

-¿en qué forma?-

-conozco a algunos de Guatemala y Panamá, nos llevamos muy bien con ellos, a pesar de que lo que dicen los medios de comunicación son mentiras veo muy bien a los demás, eres el primer de Honduras que conozco, tenemos cosas en común, somos hispanos y algunas culturas, además de que una parte de centro América fue de la Nueva España-

-correlacionando la historia con nosotros, suena algo extraño-dijo y Joan sonreiría un poco.

-digamos que una vieja amiga me ayudó bastante en esto-los dos jóvenes llegarían a la azotea y miraron a un lado y otro-parece que no hay nadie-

-si, una pregunta ¿para que los guantes y la bola?-Ramón preguntó señalándolas.

-bueno-dijo entregándole un guante al chico-resulta que a pesar de que me gustan algunos deportes, también me gusta el baseball-

El moreno se colocó el guante en su mano y Joan lanzó la bola gavia el atrapándola, a pesar de que sintió algo de incomodidad, más por el echo de tenerla en el lado no dominante, aún que su mano dominante no estaba cubierta por el guante.

El chico tomaría la bola con su mano descubierta y miraría de esta por unos momentos, el la lanzaría hacia el mexicano que atrapó la bola inmediato.

-nada mal, tienes buena mano, ¿acaso haces el mismo ejercicio que yo?-dijo con doble sentido el mexicano y Ramón carcajeo un poco.

-por favor, eso se escucho algo extraño-dijo recibiendo la bola.

-perdón, pero hace mucho que no digo cosas como esas, además mi papa es capaz de matarme si le aplicó una broma de esas-

-¿tu papá?, no es el nuevo maestro que se presentó hace poco-el mexicano asistió.

-así es, gracias a él sigo saliendo adelante-dijo como dándose el guante.

Charla tras charla y el sonido del tap del guante, había alguien en el mismo lugar, de echo quería un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo ambas cosas hicieron que perdiera su tranquilidad inmediatamente, el joven se asomaría para ver quién es el sujeto o los sujetos que hacían ese ruido tan extraño.

-oigan los dos-

Los latinos al escuchar la voz miraron hacia el lugar, aún que Joan había lanzado la bola esta caería al suelo y rodaría tranquilamente por el lugar.

-oh, ¿eres tú?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-si soy yo Yukio, que forma tan buena de saludarme-Ramón le dijo.

-no es que me moleste, pero quiero estar a solas-el japonés dijo mientras se volvía recostar.

-créeme así de amargado por la vida no conseguirás ninguna amistad, no siempre voy a estar ahí, recuerda que vamos en diferentes años-

-amistades como si fuera tan importante-dijo el chico con sarcasmo-aparte para que juegan a lanzarse la pelota, es bastante patético-

Joan simplemente puso una mueca y asistió, también se encogió un poco de hombros ante esto, Ramón vio que el otro latino no se lo tomó tan mal arqueo una ceja.

-en ese caso creo que no conseguirás chica-

-no me interesa las chicas-Yukio dijo en respuesta.

-entonces tú compa es joto-Joan le dijo a Ramón.

-no lo soy, simplemente gastas dinero y tiempo para que luego te dejen botado-Yukio respondió algo enojado por lo que Joan dijo.

El mexicano estaba sorprendido por qué le entendió y este miro hacia Ramón para escuchar alguna explicación lógica a esto, el hondureño se encogió de hombros respondiéndole.

-estudio en la misma secundaria que yo en mi ciudad natal en Comayagua en Honduras, unos amigos míos de grado superior me lo presentaron y hemos sido amigos desde entonces-

-oh, eso explica que sabe español entonces-dijo Joan sorprendido mirando al japonés.

-si, pero no es un idioma que me guste usar-dijo dándole la espalda a ambos mientras seguía acostado-ahora déjenme solo-

Ambos chico se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros mientras se iban del lugar dejando a Yukio solo quien miro las nubes y siendo cubierto por la sombra para evitar el sol.

'Amistades, veamos cuando dura entonces'penso el muchacho mirando como llegaban las nubes a tapar el sol nublándose.

Los dos latinos caminaban hacia otra zona y no al salón, de echo Ramón le preguntó a donde iban y Joan dijo que era sorpresa.

-es muy anti social, ¿no crees?-

-tranquilo, así es al inicio, se le pasará después-el chico dijo calmado.

-por cierto, como se le dicen a los que viven en tu localidad-

-somos Catracho-dijo el chico.

-ya veo, es como a nosotros nos llamas aztecas ¿no?-

-pues…ni idea de cómo llamen a los mexicanos-

-depende el estado y la ciudad de donde nacistes, por ejemplo, a los de al Ciudad de México les decimos Chilangos, a los de Guadalajara Jalisco les decimos Tapatíos, a los de mi localidad nos dicen culichis-

-valla, hay tantas forma de llamar a un mexicano-mencionó el hondureño.

-pues parece que si-

Unos minutos después escucharon pasos aproximarse a ellos y los dos voltearían para ver a esa persona, vieron a una estudiante de segundo grado y de echo Ramón no la conocía pero Joan si perfectamente.

-oh, Kana sucede algo-el mexicano dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde estabas?, fui a buscarte en tu salón por qué Shinonome y Yasmina me dijeron que ahí te encontrabas y no te vi por ningún lado-dijo la peli negra con su típica monotonez.

Ramón estaba algo confundido y miro hacia Joan quien te mía una cara se mi sorprendida, el peli café sonrío un poco.

-Ramón me pido que le ayudara con algo de la clase de ingles, así que me quede en el salón con el, pero luego de terminar fuimos a la azotea a jugar un poco con la pelota-el mexicano mostraría el guante que el y el hondureño usaron.

Kana miro y ella comprendería, ella se alivió un poco aún que no lo mostró, Joan sabía que cuando estaba aliviada cerraba sus ojos.

-ya veo, entonces vendrás-dijo la peli negra.

-por supuesto-dijo el castaño-ah por cierto, ella es Kana Tsukumo de segundo año, ella es Bice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Kana Ramón Antonio Maldonaldo de Honduras-

-es un gusto Kana-dijo el chico.

-el gusto también es mío Maldonaldo-san-la chica hizo reverencia y no le molesto para nada lo de que lo llamara en nombre ya que sabía de Joan sobre esto.

-no es para incomodarlos, ¿acaso son novios?-dijo Ramón a ambos.

Joan tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas Kana estaba como si nada.

-algo así-la peli negra dijo y Ramón estaba confundido.

-somos quedantes-dijo el mexicano.

-¿quedantes?-el hondureño dijo extrañado.

-significa que nos estamos conociendo más y nuestro trato es más que solo amigos-Joan explicó y Ramón entendería.

-entonces los dejo solos-dijo el hondureño caminado al salón.

-espera, no te gustaría acompañarnos a desayunar-dijo el mexicano al hondureño.

-lo siento, pero quiero repasar un poco más, nos vemos mejor en clases, aún así gracias por la oferta-dijo el moreno caminando hacia el salón.

El castaño estaba algo extrañado, ¿acaso el chico era bastante estudioso?.

-bueno, que se la hacer-dijo el mexicano rascándose la cabeza y mirando a Kana, los dos muchachos se dirigieron al club de béisbol.

**Mientras tanto.**

En el salón de los maestros se podía ver al señor Fábregas organizando las cosas, de echo el hombre hizo todo bastante rápido, eso impresionó a más de uno por la capacidad y trabajo duro que tiene el hombre, pero estaba trabajando para algo más grande.

El hombre busco varias cosas y por el internet, contactando muchas instituciones por alguna razón y también para un futuro proyecto.

-perfecto, son ocho, les falta uno para poder entrar, tal ves sean novatos y muy pocos son estrellas, pero con mi entrenamiento y experiencia los llevare más adelante-

El hombre dijo en voz baja mirando las fotos de su hijo y los demás chicos miembros del club de baseball en esta cartilla.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Sé que no f el mejor capítulo y menos para abrir temporada, pero aún así más al futuro serán mejor y se pondrán tensas las cosas.**

**AVISO PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEEN.**

**Tal parece que el Coronavirus tiene a todo el mundo asustado, también a México nos tiene preocupados, debido a eso desde el 20 de marzo hasta el 20 de abril las clases de mi universidad se cancelarán, así que durante ese mes estaré libre y podré hacer más capítulos del fic y cumplir los retos que tanto mis amigos RinMakoto y NinjaBritten11 me dieron.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: la comida de Tsubasa no falla, de echo siempre la más alegre de los personajes de anime son malos para cocinar en regular, bueno veamos si hago una segunda más adelante , ¿por cierto?, sé que aquí no es para hablar de eso pero, ¿también cancelaron clases de donde eres?, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 21 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: así es un gran hombre, lo de las medidas de Tsubasa fue un error de auto corrector, es que mi IPad, donde hago mis fic siempre y donde escribo también me auto corrige y aveces me pone otras cosas, yo tampoco he fantaseado con Aoi pero necesitaba eso para la comedia, espero que te valla bien en la boda y no te cachen en la movida lol, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 21 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	22. Entrenamientos

**Hola a todos aquí el redentor 777, vengo a presentarles un nuevo capítulo de este fic, el número 22 para ser específico, bueno primero me gustaría que apoyen la historia nueva que mi buen amigo RinMakoto subió, del anime y juego Jet Girls Kadagawa.**

**Bueno me he estado lavando las manos muy bien…con...CLORO para evitar algo de infección, pero aún así con ánimos para hacer los capítulos.**

**Sin más sigamos el fic.**

* * *

El club mixto de baseball se ha reunido en el salón del club, los muchachos ya habían salido de las clases y se iban a preparar a entrenar, sin embargo tenían que esperar en el lugar debido a un aviso muy importante.

Ninguno tenía idea, nisiquiera Nakano quien era la experta en esos temas y para desvelar información tenía la mínima idea de que pudiera estar sucediendo en estos momentos.

-si de algo estoy seguro es que no se trata de temas de la academia-dijo Waka.

-¿entonces que pudimos haber echo mal?-dijo Akane asustada.

-ni idea, solo espero que no hallamos violado alguna regla de la academia-dijo Hibiki serio como siempre y analítico.

-mientras no sea una amonestación será perfecto-dijo Kudo calmado.

-aún así creo que es pronto para relajarnos-dijo Shinonome.

-pues tienes razón, aún así es mejor mantener nuestras mentes frescas para poder entrenar bien-Shinji dijo mientras cerraba su libro.

Había pasado unos minutos desde que el último de los chico hablo y ahí entro alguien, dos personas, la sub directora y el nuevo maestro.

-sub directora/Fábregas-sensei/papa-dijeron los presentes.

-buenas tardes, gracias por esperarnos-dijo la mujer.

-a que se debe el honor de tenerla aquí el día de hoy-dijo Yasmina.

-he hablado con Fábregas-sensei sobre el club, tal parece que kakehashi-sensei tuvo que regresar al club de kendo, por lo que el club se ha quedado sin asesor-

-¿eso es malo?-Joan preguntó al no sabe nada de esos temas.

-en cierto modo, si ya que en todo club debe haber un maestro como asesor de algún club, kakehashi-sensei en el principio se ofreció ayudarnos mientras-Waka le dijo al castaño.

-aparte son reglas de la academia y el consejo estudiantil lo pide, es cierto Tsukumo-san-dijo esta vez Shinzuke preguntándole a Kana.

-si, aparte como club que somos debemos respetar las leyes-dijo la peli negra quien al inicio asistió dando una afirmación a la pregunta de su compañero.

-¿en ese caso debemos pedirle a algún profesor que sea nuestro nuevo consejero?-dijo rascándose la parte trasera de se cabeza Souta.

-eso parece, sin embargo la gran mayoría de ellos ya son consejeros de clubes y no conocemos a otros que estén desocupados-dijo Kurashiki.

-de echo ya lo he arreglado-dijo la sub directora y todos se le quedarían mirando a la mujer-aquí lo tienen en frente suyo-

En eso algunos quedarían confundidos, de echo pocos sabían de quién hablaba y los que no pues solo seguían pensando, pero lo que dijo Yasmina después.

-una hermosa dama será nuestra nueva consejera, ¡esto es increíble!-

-se refiere al padre de Joan pervertido-dijo Hibiki haciendo que Yasmina se pusiera helado.

Joan simplemente se puso algo rojo, fue de los primeros en darse cuenta y ya lo sospechaba, ¿quién se une a la academia y aparte sabiendo que tenían un club de baseball?, solo un maniático y amante de este deporte, aparte siendo ya un profesional totalmente retirado retirado, pero aun así.

-así es muchachos su nuevo consejero será Fabregas-sensei-la sub directora dijo.

-así es muchachos-dijo poniéndose en frente de todos llamando la atención de los muchachos-no solo seré su consejero, los voy a entrenar también-

Las chicas y los chicos a excepción de Joan, Tsukumo, Waka y Hibiki estarían boquiabiertos por la sopresa, aún que el hijo de este estaba asustado y avergonzado.

Tsubasa, Kudo, Waka, Shinzuke y Shibonome aún que la última no lo demostraban estaban emocionados por el echo de que un profesional de las grandes ligas los entrenarían.

-¡esto es increíble!-Tsubasa dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-¡seremos entrenados por un profesional y también aprenderemos entrenamientos profesionales!-

En eso las opiniones empezaron a hablar y así, la sub directora los dejo con su nuevo consejero y en eso el señor Fábregas aplaudiría.

-muy bien empezaremos el entrenamiento ahora-

-si-todos dijeron pero Joan en su mente.

'Nos vas a matar a todos papa'

Ya afuera de la academia todos estarían extrañados del por qué estaban ahí y no en la cancha, de echo Joan sabía de qué se trataría.

-empezaremos primero con un calentamiento, subirán esta colina hasta llegar a la cancha de baseball-dijo el sensei mexicano señalando hacia el objetivo.

-pan comido-dijo confiado Kudo.

-pero, lo harás, con estas pesas en sus brazos y piernas-eran pesas que se podían poner en las extremidades de echo cuando las dejo caer en las manos de Yasmina el chico casi se iba al suelo y cuando impactaron en este se formó un pequeño cracter en este.

Todo el club vio esto con gran impresión, de echo los muchacho estaba totalmente aturdidos y anonadados, Joan por su lado se veía bastante calmado, como si ya se hubiese esperado algo como eso y también el echo de este tipo de entrenamiento.

-¡tiene treinta segundos para equiparse el equipo, si no harán cien largatijas!-

Los muchachos ante esto de inmediato se equiparon las pesas y ninguno tardó más de los Díez segundos en hacerlo, unos momentos después los chicos trataban de no quejarse pero el peso lo hacía mal y los dejaba alto extensos.

-muy bien, consejos, no dejen los brazos totalmente estirados, pueden lastimar sus codos, flexionenlos un poco-dijo el entrenador y los muchachos hicieron caso-¡adelante corre tiempo y es oro, vamos!-

Los muchachos dieron un par de pasos pero con algo de complicación por el peso aún que Joan, Iwaki, Akira y Kana pudieron trotar, el primero tenía ventaja al realizarlos entrenamientos ya con anterioridad y aparte de que su condición le ayudaba.

Hibiki, Kudo, Shinzuke, Shinji, Nozaki, Shinibome, Kurashiki, Tomoe, Nakano llevaban buen ritmo, aún que a diferencia de los primeros mencionados ellos casi a mitad de trayecto ya estaban cansándose por el peso, sentían como se les dificultaba el paso.

El resto tenía peores situaciones apenas caminaron cinco metros y ya estaban queriéndose desmayar y la falta de aire ya les estaba acabando a los muchachos.

Al llegar todos estarían en el suelo respirando agitados, de echo los muchachos estarían refrescándose por lo mismo.

-les recomiendo no tomar mucha, aquí viene lo peor-dijo Joan.

Los chicos miraron al castaño confundido en eso verían al señor con un bate y unas bolas.

-¡le enseñaré a batear bien!-dijo el señor como militar-¡la técnica de bateo es muy importante para hacer puntos, si aprenden lograran una gran victoria en contra de sus oponentes!-

El eso el señaló a Kurashiki.

-usted lánzame una bola-en eso le dio un guante a Waka para que la atrapara.

El hombre estaría con el bata y posicionado para prepararse a batear.

-por qué tiene sus manos muy juntas-dijo Tsubasa.

-no le va a dar tan potente a este paso-dijo Shinonome.

En eso Kurashiki lanzó la bola y cuando lo hizo el señor le dio tan fuerte que no se fue al pasto y los girasoles, si no que la mando al agua.

Todos en el lugar quedaron boquiabiertos y aplaudieron a esto que hizo el hombre.

-increíble, jamás vi algo como eso-dijo Yasmina y todos se le quedarían mirando.

-amigo, prácticamente hacemos esto todo el maldito día-dijo Souta.

-pero no de la forma en que él lo hizo-dijo Yasmina.

El hombre en eso le pidió a los chicos que viniera un momento, las chicas se quedaron en el lugar por el momento, segundos después los muchachos llegaron con llantas de tractor aún que bastantes agitados y cansados.

-menos mal que el perro del vecino no nos atrapo-dijo Kudo y todos le chistearon para que no dijera más, las chicas miraron sospechosos a los muchachos pero decidieron pasarlo.

-bueno, para mejor bateo harán esto-dijo lanzándoles mazos a todos los muchachos y ellos los atraparían, tenían un peso algo moderado.

-¡golpearan esta llanta, esto le ayudará para aumentar su fuerza en los brazos!-en eso les enseño como primero dándole unos diez golpes a la llanta con el mazo-cuando imparte asegúrense que no rebote tanto, ¡si es así significa que lo hicieron mal!, ¡entre menos rebote es mejor y ganan más fuerza!-

En eso los chicos asintieron, todos empezaron a entrenar con los mazos y a pesar de que a simple vista se veía fácil este ejercicio.

-por dios…parezco minera picando una obsidiana-dijo Aoi.

-yo siento que estoy haciendo construcción de mi casa-dijo Shinji.

-yo siento que estoy en minecraft-dijo Yasmina.

-minecraft es un juego de minas y construcciones Yasmina-le dijo Hibiki tranquilo en el ejercicio realizado.

Unos minutos después de dejar el ejercicio sentían fatiga en los brazos.

-increíble, ahora son un albañil-dijo notando la musculatura pequeña en sus brazos Souta.

-como vamos a batear así-dijo mirándose los brazos Tomoe.

-tranquila para eso es el siguiente ejercicio-dijo el señor sonriendo-¡haran diez vueltas ala cancha con las misma pesas!-

-genial de nuevo-dijo sarcásticamente Shinji.

En eso los muchachos realizaron la corrida y al terminar se dieron cuenta de que los brazos les descansaron un poco pero terminaron agotados de sus piernas.

-ahora tendrán práctica de bateo-dijo el señor y él estaba de pitcher-¡pasen uno por uno!-

La primera fue Tsubasa y ella no tuvo problemas en batear ya que el señor Fábregas no lanzó la bola enserio, luego pasó Kudo quien hizo lo mismo, Shinji también mostró su bateo, después de eso llegó Shinonome y…

-valla, ustedes cuatro sí que se nota que tienen mucha experiencia en baseball, lograran mantenerse en buen estado en una semana, sigan asi-los cuatro chicos estarían orgullosos de que un pro los hubiera halagado y también que los reconocieran.

La siguiente fue Tomoe que logró darle con algo de dificultad, Akane sorprendido a todos y ella también, ella mejoro un poco en el bateo, al notarlo sonreiría, Yasmina en eso no le pudo dar ya que el señor Fábregas la había lanzado enserio y no pudo rozar la bola.

-es broma hijo, otra vez-dijo el señor lanzándola y esta vez logró atinarle.

Joan pasadía y este dio con facilidad, Aoi tuvo un poco de problema pero el señor Fábregas noto algo así que la lanzó un poco más enserio, la senpai logró darle a la bola y el señor sonreiría ya que tenía potencial la chica en predecir su bola.

Cuando Waka le tocó su turno, no bateo tan fuerte noto que tenía buena táctica y también experiencia, sabía que ella mejoraría rápido.

-muy bien, si le atinas crecerás-

Souta al escuchar eso sus ojos se volvieron estrellas y este le daría a la bola con todo, su hermano no tuvo dificultad tampoco, la siguiente fue Nakano que dio un resultado sastifactorio como Aoi, Kurashiki logró con a duras penas.

El siguiente fue Akira y el señor sintió algo de temor por el Aura oscura del chivo, la razón de que Akira estuviera si fue miedo a que le hiciera algo.

-tú estás bien hijo, siguiente-dijo pasando a Iwaki.

Cuando lanzó la bola se dio cuenta de algo en la senpai loli cabello de mostaza.

-tienes buen swing, pero te falta presicion, trabajaremos en eso después, siguiente-

Nozaki llego y tampoco batallaría tanto aún que el notar que era zurda le sorprendió, la siguiente fue Kana.

-si le das te dejaré pasar la noche con mi hijo-la senpai de cabello negó tendrá la misma mirada que Souta tuvo hace rato y ella la mando a volar la bola.

-¡hijo tienes cita esta noche!-

Joan miro a su padre algo confundido sin embargo Kana miraba al castaño desde su posición.

El último del lugar fue Hibiki, cuando el pasó a batear sucedió esto…

-¡jamas he visto a alguien tan malo para batear, incluso mi abuela sabía hacer home runes!-

En ese momento, el rostro de Hibiki se le podía ver el verdadero terror uno que no cell tuvo en su enfrentamiento contra gozan ssj2 en su furia total.

-papa, mi bisabuela jamás jugo béisbol-Joan dijo a su padre.

-¡jovencito una palabra más de contrariedad y harás cien sentadillas!-el joven se quedo asustado y no diría nada más para estar tranquilo-¡vuelve a pegarle ala llanta con el mazo hasta que mejores tu técnica!-

Hibiki cascarrabias se dirigió a entrenar de nuevo.

-¡siguiente ejercicio!-

Después de horas de crossfit, de Prácticas de bateo y pases, ayudo a los pitcher, a pesar de eso Hibiki estaba algo asustado por el señor, pero esta vez lo halago por su lanzamientos, aún que también le recordó que mejorará su bateo.

Al terminar el entrenamiento los muchachos quedaron agotados y también sabían que mañana sería igual de pesado.

-por dios, tu padre es malvado Joan-le dijo Tsubasa la castaño.

-no se quejen, cuando le dije a mi padre que quería ser profesional me tirito de la misma manera que a ustedes y hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo-

-con razón eres bastante rápido-dijo Kudo ya que efectivamente era el más veloz del club.

-será mejor que sus pies descansen por ahora-dijo Joan yéndose con su padre.

-¿por qué dijo eso?-dijo esta vez Aoi en general.

-no lo sé, pero será mejor hacer caso a lo que dijo-mencionó Akira.

**Al día siguiente.**

En el campo libre, esta vez había un par de cambios en ellos.

-¡salten!-

Los muchachos lo hicieron pero estos gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban.

-¡denuevo!-lo hicieron por segunda vez.

-realmente no entiendo cómo no quedaste traumado por esto-Shinonome le dijo a Joan mientras saltaban todos al uniso.

Se preguntarán de que estaban saltando con tanto miedo.

Los muchachos estaban encima de una especie de ventilador con cuchillas y ellos las saltaban, pero el detalla era que saltaban encima de una barra de metal muy delgada y con pesas en las piernas, era una locura, si lo era.

-¡si no saltan se quedaran sin piernas!-

-podemos demandarle por abuso infantil-dijo Souta saltando con los demás.

-no se preocupen, sus padres están deacuerdo-

-tu papá es un demonio-dijo Kurashiki a Joan.

-enserio Kana, si Joan se hace profesional, tu suegro te dejará sin esposo en algún día-dijo Iwaki saltando con los demás.

-tendré que hablar con él en el futuro-dijo Kana como siempre inexpresiva a pesar de lo que estaban haciendo como entrenamiento.

-¡por qué estamos saltando en esta cosa!-grito desesperado Yasmina.

-¡no responderé si no me dicen señor o entrenador!-

-¡señor!-dijo saltando el peli Roda al igual que todos.

-¡para atrapar bolas necesitan saltar lo más alto posible!, ¡este entrenamiento les ayudará en eso!-los chicos no encontraron fallas en su lógica.

-¡pero es necesario saltar en esto señor!-dijo Waka.

-¡es necesario para que salten enserio!-dijo mientras usaba un control y presionaba un control.

-¡hay no manches!-dijo Hibiki al notar que la velocidad empezó aumentar.

-muy bien, regreso en cinco minutos-dijo caminando a otro extremo-

-¡no se valla!-gritó Nozaki.

-¡tu papá regresará!-le preguntó Akira a Joan.

-por desgracia aún que me duela admitirlo, los mexicanos somos muy impuntuales-

-¡vamos a morir todos!-dijo Nakano.

-¡tranquilos chicos llevemos nuestros instintos al limite!-dijo con galo Tsubasa.

-¡no podemos dejar que la vergüenza nos gane!-Kudo dijo.

-¡al ataque!-gritó Tomoe.

-no somos pokemones-Hibiki dijo calmado y en eso la inspiración se apagaría.

-¡AYUDA!-

Había pasado casi una media hora, por suerte a los quince minutos el ventilador se sobre calentó y se descompuso, luego de eso los muchachos bajaron de este ya casados.

El señor Fábregas regreso y vio a todos los muchachos ahí esparcidos en el campo.

-se cansaron-

-¡NO MÁS PORFAVOR!-

**Al día siguiente.**

Los chicos venían tensos de saber qué otra lo ira de entrenamiento les pondría el señor Fábregas, de echo todos miraban hacia el frente con ojos sin brillo y desesperanza.

-por qué nos pasó esto-dijo en voz baja Tsubasa.

-no sé si lo lograre-dijo Nakano.

-por qué dios-dijo Yasmina azotandose la espalda.

-vamos chicos, ustedes pueden, no podemos rendirnos-el único cuerdo de todos era Joan debido a que estaba acostumbrado-tu deja de azotarse, dios no castigar perdona-

-lo dices tú porque prácticas la religión, pero nosotros no-dijo el peli rosa siguiendo haciéndolo pero Joan le quitó el util.

En eso el señor Fábregas llegaría y el yo ve tenía un gorro del club.

-bien muchachos, desde que me volví entrenador me he estado preparando para esto-

El señor caso una tabla, de inmediato todos dejaron de estar tristes y apagados, de echo ahí estaba una publicación de varias academias que participarían en esto.

-¡los he metido aún torneo señoritas!-dijo él entrenado y las chicas se emocionaron.

-¡habrá otro, increíble!-dijo Tsubasa.

-pensé que el del semestre pasado era el último-dijo Shinonome.

-al parecer no-dijo el señor Fábregas-debido a que se ha popularizado hicieron ahora dos, uno en verano y el otro que es el que participaremos en invierno-

-increíble, ¿nos metió al torneo?-dijo Waka.

-después de hablarlo con la sub directora y que ella lo hablara con la directora de la academia llegamos a un acuerdo, decidieron aceptar-

-sí que fue rápido, nosotras batallamos bastante el semestre pasado-dijo Nakano recordando cómo kakehashi-sensei había tenido complicaciones.

-ah es de eso, bueno ya que tienen a un consejero fijo no fue tanto problema, además los impuestos sobre bates y otras cosas me ayudó mi antiguo equipo, el camión y el hospedaje me ayudó la academia-

-es bueno tener contactos-dijo Aoi.

-¡una pregunta señor, que hay de nosotros!-

Los chicos miraron al hombre quien puso una mirada más seria.

-debido a que faltan integrantes no pude integrarlos en ningún torneo, de echo este torneo tampoco pude debido a que es exclusivos para chicas-

Los chicos miraron algo decepcionados aún que por un lado sintieron felicidad por las chicas quienes pueden entrar a jugar otra vez.

-tal parece que tendremos que apoyarles con lo que podamos-dijo sonriendo Kudo.

Las chicas estaban algo sorprendidos por los muchachos.

-si, pero sería injusto que no jueguen tampoco-

-que más da, aún que queríamos participar me conformo con que ustedes ganen-Hibiki dijo a respuesta de Tomoe.

-están seguros, podemos esperar-dijo Kana.

-no, no queremos que se estanquen por nosotros-el mexicano respondio-usen lo que han estando aprendido todo este tiempo, además el mejor maestro es el opone-dijo Joan.

-aparte, vamos a ver muchas chicas lindas-dijo Yasmina pero ignoraron eso.

-podemos esperar el siguiente semestre, ustedes sigan-dijo Shinzuke.

Las chicas se mirarian ente ellas y asistieron para mirar al entrenado ya con la decisión de entrar al torneo autorizando cada una de las chicas que entrarían.

-muy bien, entonces ya he confirmamos eso, vamos a entrenar-

-¡NO!-un grito desgarrador se escucho en toda la academia.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Mucha comedia en este capítulo, pero los siguientes será algo de amistad y romance, pero habrá mucho deporte y juegos de baseball.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: aún que este capítulo no salieron los nuevos más delante lo harán y poco a poco, ya veo entonces te cuidas mucho, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 22 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: lo del inglés es debido a que la forma en que en Japón se explica, el inglés no está tan bien americanizado y se escucha bastante extraño, si es que lo comparamos al inglés que nos da en nuestra escuelas en latino América que está más apegado al de halla eso refería, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 22 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	23. Nadie el Amazonas en incendio

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777, bueno al parecer la cuarentena se extenderá hasta vacaciones de Semana Santa y Pascua, por lo que les digo que, en la siguiente semana subiré los especiales de las apuestas.**

**Primero será el cuento que pidió RinMakoto, luego a diario y empezando el lunes, los One shots que le propuse a NinjaBritten11.**

**AL FIN, me tarde lo sé, bueno les aviso que haré un fic de historia sobre estos personajes, sal de la era sengoku, bueno los detalles serán una sorpresa.**

**Redentor, ¿por qué un fanfic histórico?, bueno eso es por qué me encanta mucho la historia universal, desde la secundaria empecé a comprar toneladas de libros de historias mundiales, en uno de ellos habla de la leyenda negra española y de América, no hablaré mucho de los detalles por qué no todos están deacuerdo con ellos.**

**Algo más, tengo un fanfic de Fate/Stay night, si les gusta la historia recomendado, no sólo eso también hay mucha acción, lleva 16 capítulos, subo episodio todos los viernes, si no es de su gusto no hay problema con que me apoyen en este fic es mas que suficiente.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos el cap.**

* * *

En un camión se podía ver a varios muchachos bajar de este, el estadio era diferente a donde habían participado las chicas antes, este era un poco más grande y con techo para sombra.

El hotel quedaba aún lado del estadio, esta vez por suerte la academia se encargará de pagarlo con anticipación para que las chicas pudieran descansar.

Mientras los chicos.

-¿hablas en serio papa?-dijo el hijo del entrenador.

-hijo, en la naturaleza el hombre no puede vivir sin la mujer y la mujer si el hombre-dijo el señor Fábregas.

-aún así entrenador, creo que el que los chicos el compartamos habitaciones con las chicas no creo que sea algo bueno-dijo Shinonome tratando de guardar su pena y su enojo por tal cosa.

-tranquilos, me preocupa la situación que tenía Satogama-el hombre sacó un papel-desde que se creó la academia ha sido una academia femenil, por lo que es obvio que ninguna de ustedes ha tenido contacto o experiencia con los chicos, por lo que es buena oportunidad si quieren fortalecer sus vínculos como equipo-

-entrenador, la academia lleva dos año y medio como escuela mixta, ya no es un problema el contacto entre los sexos-Kana dijo.

-algo más y no te doy mi bendición-el hombre dijo y la chica no tuvo de otra más que quedar callada y mirar al otro lado mientras solo escuchaba a su suegro hablar.

-entendemos entonces-dijo Kudo calmado.

Todos miraron al peli negro al escuchar eso, de echo los muchachos estaba impresionados de que Kudo dijera eso y de echo en ese momento el mayor de los chicos dijo.

-es momento de charla de chicos-en eso todos se reunirían en un círculo y encerrándose mientras ponían sus brazos en sus hombros y espaldas.

-¿por qué diablos aceptaste?-dijo Souta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No es la primera vez que vamos a dormir con las chicas-dijo Kudo.

-eso ya lo sabemos, pero esta es una situación muy diferente, estamos en medio de un torneo, quieres que causar mala impresión-dijo Akira con miedo.

-yo tampoco le veo nada de malo-dijo Joan.

-¿hablas enserio? No estás en contra de esto-dijo Hibiki.

-calmado, entre más aceptemos podremos dormir con las chiquillas-dijo el peli rosado.

-no nos estás ayudando Yasmina-Shinzuke le dijo al chico.

-vamos, son buenas chicas no creo que nos hagan nada malo como nosotros a ellas-dijo Kudo.

Tenía razón su amigo peli negro, el problema era el bastardo de Yasmina y su perversidades, de los demás no había tanto problema, Hibiki como Shinji eran tercos y fríos con el sexo opuesto, Joan ya tenía a Tsukumo así que no había ningún problema.

Los demás eran casos de llevarse bien, por ejemplo, Kudo se lleva bien con Tsubasa, Iwaki con Akira y Nozaki con Souta.

En eso los muchachos ya se sentían más convencidos en compartir habitaciones para ahorrar más dinero y no hacer que la academia gaste más dinero.

-bueno, tienes razón en ello, aún que me preocupa más ellas-dijo Shinji.

-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó Akira.

-aún que estemos deacuerdo en dormir con ellas, que creen que los demás equipos dirán-

Los chicos al escuchar eso se quedaron callados, tenía razón Shinji, aún que el chico lo decía por pena de que su hermana se diera cuenta de esto (en este fic Shinji no tiene envidia de Sayaka y no está peleado con su familia).

Aún que alguien al escuchar eso sonreiría y se separaría del círculo caminado hacia las chicas quienes veían como el caminaba hacia el grupo de chicas.

En eso el chico atrevido tomó la muñeca de una de las chicas haciendo que se sonroje, de echo ese movimiento repentino dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

-ya hablamos los chicos entre nosotros, hemos aceptado, por cierto, ¿te gustaría ver los alrededores conmigo?-

Algunos chicos estaban boquiabiertos, el único que no era el mejor amigo del que se atrevió, nada más y menos que Kudo, el ver a Hibiki hacer eso no era común en el, aún que por un lado sentía felicidad por el echo de que hiciera eso, aún que sospechaba de algo.

Tomoe aceptó asistiendo y ambos chicos caminaron hacia el estadio, los demás miraron como ambos se alejaron del lugar y vieron cómo se volvían cada vez menos visibles.

-ok eso realmente no me lo esperaba, enserio-dijo Yasmina.

Los demás fueron a dejar el equipamiento, Kudo cargo las cosas de Hibiki y Tsubasa las de Tomoe para no dejarlas en el camión.

En eso llegaron a la habitación y esta eran similares a las de donde jugaron por primera vez, Joan estaba extrañado entre todos ellos.

-¿las camas?-

-dormiremos tendidos en el suelo-Joan solo asistió a lo que había dicho Kurashiki.

-y los pobres somos los latinos, claro-dijo el chico con poco sarcasmo, por el simple echo de que para el no era muy normal que en un hotel se durmiera en el suelo.

**Tanto Hibiki como Tomoe**.

La peli negra mientras caminaba no ponía tanta atención a los alrededores, eso era por qué la chica estaba siendo sujetada aún por el peli humo, sin embargo había cosas que no se desaparecían de las vista de la chica.

Pero la gran mayoría de las veces que volteaba evitaba mirar hacia el chico de lentes, por el momento solo se quedaría callada para seguir mirando el lugar y seguir siendo sujetada por el, al llegar a la cancha miraron aún par de chicas de otra academia practicando.

A la peli negra se le vino un recuerdo cómico de su entrenamiento con el señor Fábregas, bastante exagerado a comparación de lo normal que era esos entrenamientos que realizaban esas chicas que estaban mirando en estos momentos.

Pero ignorando a estas chicas para dejarlas entrenar, no tenían idea de quienes podrían enfrentar, no sabían en que ronda sería, por lo menos había una baja disposición para ser el primero, ya que la otra vez que fueron las primeras, dudaban que otra vez lo fuesen.

-se ve diferente a los estadios a los que participaba-Hibiki soltó mientras seguía mirando el lugar y estaban en el área de los pasillos que conducían a los vestidores.

-eh…ya has estado antes en un estadio-Tomoe al decir eso se quiso golpear la frente.

El porqué, ella sabía que más de una ocasión Hibiki había estado en diferentes lugares por ser jugador de kogetsu, aún que la duda nunca sobran.

-si, aún que es la primera vez que visitó uno de un torneo femenino, normalmente íbamos a los mismos estadios los equipos-

-ya veo, también los separaba no-dijo algo roja por eso último.

-por su puesto, nuestro entrenador nos tenía muy bien vigilados-dijo el chico.

-era de esperarse-dijo la peli negra mientras seguían caminado.

Lo curioso es que mientras caminaban escucharon unos pasos seguidos de ellos y estaban delante de sus posiciones, de echo se detuvieron luego de eso, ahora tanto Hibiki como Tomoe estaban enfrente de alguien, solo que el primero fruncía el ceño.

-eh…inoue, ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que el torneo es femenil-

La voz de la persona ya era presente en ambos, era nada más y menos que la famosa bola de fuego dura Kousaka Tsubaki estaban en frente de ellos, ella estaba con un chupetin mientras miraba a su ex novio.

-¿tiene algo de malo ser un espectador?-dijo él a la rubia quien solamente frunció el ceño.

-para nada, aún que…te conozco-dijo ella mirando a Tomoe-eres la amiga de esa chica…¿como se llamaba?-eso le molesto ala peli negra, por el echo de que ella lo dijera con desinterés.

-Arihara Tsubasa-ella dijo con tono molesto, solo que esta vez esperaba que no se le olvidara.

-oh, sí cierto…¿por qué la tienes agarrada?-

-¿tiene algo de malo tener a mi novia agarrada de mano?-Tomoe al escuchar haré eso sintió sopresa, decir eso enfrente de su ex novia increíble.

La de ojos veras miro hacia Tsubaki quien al escuchar eso miro de pies a cabeza a Tomoe como diciendo, "sales con esta perdedora", aún que luego fijó su vista a cierto lado y la rubia miro a los suyo y ella puso una mirada molesta.

Tomoe miro hacia su pecho ya que se dio cuanta de que la rubia la había visto por ahí, ella pensó en, "en tu cara", aún a que en sí linda era más la rubia, pero madura ella.

-como sea, no me interesa-dijo ella ignorando a la "pareja".

-con su permiso su alteza-dijo en tono de mofo.

La rubia simplemente frunció el ceño y ahora si veía como se alejaban los dos del lugar, la rubia en eso se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás de su equipo.

-más le vale que no olvide su lugar-dijo ella mirando con odio a su ex pareja.

En eso los chicos caminaron a todo el lugar en compañía, de echo los muchachos en el llegaron a la cocina y vieron que toda vía no estaba abierta, por el echo de que el horario marcaba que ya se había acabado hace diez mundos antes.

Lo curioso era que las mesas eran muy pequeñas, a pesar de que en equipos deportivos eran en cantidad bastante elevadas, pero él problema era que tenían que unirlas.

Dejando la estilidad de un lado se dirigieron hacia los espacios de donde se encontraba el patio del estadio, ahí se apreciaba un poco de donde se apreciaba un par de bolas, estas bolas de seguro eran las que salían del área por home run.

-este lugar es un lujo-dijo Tsubasa al mirar, de echo las chicas se habían separado por un momentos de los muchachos.

-pero es un estadio nada más-dijo Aoi confundida.

-no es un estadio cualquiera-Nakano dijo-este estadio fue inspirado en el estadio de los yanquees de los Estados Unidos, uno de los mejores estadios del mundo de baseball-

-cuánto han de haber invertido para hacer es todo-dijo Akane impresionada imaginándose la cantidad de dinero que invirtieron.

-no lo sabemos, pero se puede considerar un honor que estemos aquí-dijo Waka.

-he estado soñando por mucho en estar en un lugar así-la chica dijo.

-entonces se podrá llenar el estadio-dijo Nozaki.

-posiblemente se pondrá como la otra vez-dijo Iwaki-pero si no hay apoyo, conmigo me tienen-

-eso esperamos, aún que sabemos que vendrán las demás y los chicos a apoyarnos-dijo Nozaki.

-lo entendemos, solo espero que no hagan una porra como la de la otra vez-dijo Shinonome recordando las porras que hicieron durante el partido que tuvieron con la academia Santamaría.

**Mientras tanto los muchachos.**

Los muchachos en diferentes direcciones, Yasmina mirando alas chicas entrenar mientras solamente fantaseaba y estaba en su propio mundo, las chicas sintieron algo extraño, como un pervertido mirándole, aún que trataron de ignorar esto.

-¿esta bien que le dejemos hacer esto?-dijo extrañado Kudo.

-déjale, además-dijo Joan mirando como las chicas estaban desconcentradas en el entrenamiento-puede servir para que las chicas tengan ventajas-

-pues…buen punto-el peli negro dijo mientras Joan se iba por otro lado.

-muchachos, creen que no deberíamos preparar el carbón para la cena-dijo Akira.

-no lo creo-dijo Shinzuke.

-¿por qué?-Souta ahora señaló hacia dónde el señor Fábregas en menos de dos segundos y lanzando una mendiga servilleta incendiaba la parrilla completa.

-¡carajo ayuden!-dijo el señor Fábregas tratando de calor el fuego.

Rápidamente todos los muchachos fueron a tratar de apagar el fuego con lo que se podía de inmediato, de echo nisiquiera podían apagarlo.

-nadie el Amazonas de Brasil-dijo el señor Fábregas.

Los chicos solamente ignoraron el comentario del señor y trataron de apagar el fuego.

Joan miraba el humo desde la distancia, no era la primera vez que sucedía, su papá era tan bueno prendiendo el carbón que incluso incendiaria la parrilla, justo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que se temía, por suerte se había alejado del lugar para evitar algún daño o sanción por parte de los directivos del estadio, aún que más bien le preocupaba su padre quién era el entrenador del equipo.

-ok, ya ni el bosque de la primavera que se incendia a cada año-mencionó el chico mexicano.

-aún que en España jamás suceden esas cosas tan peculiares-

-estoy deacuerdo…¿eh?-

El reconoció ese acento tan familiar, volteo a un lado suyo mirando a nada más y menos que.

-¡¿Esperanza?!-

-quien más seria-ambos se abrazarían mientras reían un poco.

-valla sorpresa, nunca pensé en verte en este lugar-dijo separándose de la chica.

-me acorde de cuando jugabas béisbol de cuando eramos niños, así que me vine a ver este lugar-dijo mirando todo el lugar, pero al mirar el humo-tu papa lo volvió hacer-

-hehehe-el solo reiría, lo conocía bastante bien en ese sentido-era imposible detenerlo, por lo que me tuve que alejar del peligro-

-peligroso, es más que eso, no crees que debas ayudar a los demás en apagarle-

-nisiquiera los extintores sirven-

-hostia chaval, ¿entonces qué hacemos?-

-que tal si vamos a darnos una vuelta por aquí, toda vida no conozco este lugar-

-¿quieres que nos perdamos?-dijo ella, con los ojos abiertos.

-suena bien, vamos a perdernos, me acompañas-

-vale por supuesto que sí-

Ambos se dirigieron al estadio mientras los chicos y el señor Fábregas trataban de apagar lo que había provocado el entrenador en todo el lugar.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar Joan le contó a su amiga que su padre no utilizo nada para provocar tal incendio, muchos creerían que uso gasolina, pero resulta que no, era la magia de su viejo en hacer esa magia.

Nisiquiera un tsunami podría apagar tal incendio, es más, el agua se incendiaria inmediato desafiando a la mande naturaleza, el hacer prender el carbón de su padre al igual que la comida tóxica de Tsubasa, ambas crearían el arma más poderosa que la humanidad podría dar en todo el mundo, nisiquiera las vidas que hay en otras partes del mundo (los que creen en los OVNI, a eso me refería yo).

De echo los chicos escucharon aún par de personas hablar, Joan reconoció la voz.

-Ramón, Yukio, son ustedes-

Los dos al escuchar las voces miraron hacia la dirección ubicada.

-eh, Joan-el Mexicana acompañado de su amiga caminaron hacia los dos.

-nunca pensé en verlos aquí chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo más sorprendido y extrañado que otra cosa en el mundo.

-tal parece que la gran mayoría de la academia vendrán a verlos-dijo Ramón en respuesta.

-yo nisiquiera quería venir aquí-dijo Yukio despreocupado y algo molesto por algo.

Joan por alguna razón sentía que el chico hablaba en el mismo idioma que Hibiki, era bastante complicado hablar con el, aún que con su senpai era complicado por qué todavía no lo conocía.

-ya veo, me alegro que sea así-

-¿jugaran ustedes?-preguntó Ramón.

-no, este torneo solo es femenil-

-interesante, aún que…necesito alguna ayudita si no es molestia-

-ayuda, ¿de que?-

-¿Cómo es el beisbol?-

Joan en ese momento se quedó callado pensando en donde debería empezar, Esperanza por su lado estaba algo extrañada en ver a otro hispano hablante, aún que eso si estaba bastante lleno de sorpresas este país y por supuesto este lugar.

**Mientras las chicas.**

Ellas al parecer se percataron un poco del incendio y se dirigieron hacia este, al llegar vieron que los muchachos y el entrenador lograron neutralizar el fuego estando nada más en el asador y las carnes ahora estaban cocinadolas.

No solo ellas aparecieron si no que también Hibiki y Tomoe llegaron al lugar, siendo el único chico que no sufrió algún daño.

-valla, que sucedió-los muchachos llegaron con las chicas, algunos con negro en sus rostros, unos que otro con los ojos irritados por el humo que desprendía el carbón y lo poco que se llegó a quemar del lugar.

-por dios, huelen bastante a carbón-dijo tapándose la nariz esta vez Hibiki.

-no queremos…escucharlo de ti-dijo molesto Yasmina señalando a Hibiki.

El peli rosado estaba molesto por qué desde que se provocó el incendio dejó aún lado a sus nenas acosadas por su mirada y se enfocó en pagar el fuego, pero uno vez que regresó ya no estaban y no pudo disfrutar de más de su fan service.

-pues que lastima, ni modo-dijo Ryo dijo desinteresada como si ya hubiera sabido que estaba haciendo el chico.

-lograron apagarlo-Joan dijo apareciendo con Esperanza, Ramón y Yukio, los dos chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo chamuscado que quedó el lugar.

-increíble, realmente me sorprende que estas cosas sucedan en Japón-dijo Ramón.

-créeme, se lo que se siente vivirlo, pero te acostumbrarás-dijo Joan al catracho.

-eh, son ustedes-dijo Kurashiki reconociendo a Yukio pero a Ramón y Esperanza para nada.

-hm…-Yukio la había visto antes, era de su salón si mal no recordaba.

-¡pero mira es mi gran amigo Joan!-Yasmina dijo con sarcasmo ya que su verdadera intención era acercarse a Esperanza.

-acércate y le llamo a mi padrino el chapo para que te levanten carbón-dijo en tono amenazador al notar la intención que tenía el peli rosado, este se asustó al escucharle y se apartó del lugar pero sin dejar de ver a la chica.

-oye hijo no menciones a mi compadre-dijo su papá desde la distancia asando la carne.

-si cierto, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Hibiki mirando a la morena.

-oh si cierto mis modales, soy Esperanza Cortés del Río, amiga de la infancia de Carlos-dijo ella.

-¿Carlos?-dijeron algunos extrañados.

-ese soy yo, es mi segundo nombre-

-¡tienes dos nombres!-dijeron todos.

-llevan casi cuatro meses conociéndome y no lo sabían, si desde el primer día lo saben, por qué gritaste papa, tú fuiste el que me dio este nombre-

-sólo quiero a seguirle el juego a los niños-dijo el señor y Joan solo rodó sus ojos.

-aún así, es un gusto-todos se presentaron uno por uno.

Hasta que en ese momento un cuádruple de lolis miraban a dos chicas, una de ellas era Esperanza y la otra era Nozaki.

-es…increíble-dijo Waka.

-es…magistral-dijo Aoi.

-es…inmortal-dijo Iwaki.

-es…poderosamente-dijo Akane.

-¡el poder de los pechos grandes!-las cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras eran iluminadas y caían al suelo boca arriba.

-estas chicas-dijo calmada Nakano.

Nozaki avergonzada se taparía, la española solo reiría ante esta reacción, no se lo espero de las chicas y más de los chicos, no le agradaba eso aún que confiaba en su físico.

Kana miraba a esa chica otra vez, por alguna razón, no le desagradaba para nada, nisiquiera le dio ninguna mala espina o impresión.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: es de una forma para romper los límites jajaja, tendré poca complicación en caso de saber los equipos ya que no se japonés y digamos que lo único que me ayuda la página de hachinai es el saber de personajes pero de equipos los inventare, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 23 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: tranquilo, bueno quién sabe si suceda algo malo al final, siempre doy un giro brusco en algunas cosas, lo del milagro ya lo tengo pensado lo usare más adelante y espero que se puedan reír con lo que verán más adelante, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 23 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	24. Se acerca Wrestlemania 36

PDV de Tsubasa.

Ya habíamos empezado a comer eso que llamaban taco, es la primera vez que pruebo esta famosa comida, parece más sencillo de lo que parecía, pero no tengo ninguna idea del porque mis amigas a toda costa evitaron que cocinara o ayudará al entrenador Fabregas.

Era extraño aparte de tener a esos dos chicos nuevos, también estaba esa chica Esperanza, aveces hablaba en ese extraño idioma con Joan y el otro chico de piel morena y yo que pensé que el inglés era más difícil, ese idioma era todavía más complicado.

Por lo que notamos todas era que esta chica era bastante pegada a Joan y un poco a los chicos, se me hace algo extraño que hable poco con nosotras, aunque por alguna razón note a Aoi y Iwaki bastantes preocupadas quienes veían a Kana.

Desde que llegó ella nuestra encargada de clubes no ha querido apartar su vista de ella ya cada vez que la chica se pegaba a Joan podía jurar que fruncía el ceño, aún que teníamos que prestar atención a ello, ¿por que debería estar celosa de su novio?.

-¿recuerdas aquella vez que comimos en el bosque de Chapultepec?-¿de donde es esa parte?

-por su puesto, recuerdo que ese día mi papá ilegalmente se metió al castillo y sin pagar boleto de entrada, fingiendo ser Maximiliano-creo que es mejor decirle luego a Nakano.

-ustedes dos sí que se conocen muy bien-dijo el moreno al castaño.

-pues claro, somos amigos de la infancia-dijo el primer extranjero de nuestro equipo mixto.

-¿amigos de la infancia?-murmuraría Yasmina con sospecha y sin apartar su vista de un solo lado de ella.

tal parece que ella le hacía gran competencia a Yuuki, enserio eran enormes como los de ella, ya quisiera tener un cuerpo desarrollado como ese, eso hizo que Shinonome y Ramón le pegaran con una semilla de palca (**es aguacate, es pinche aguacate, no PALCA POR DIOS**).

-¡deja de ser pervertido!-

-¿así es siempre?-dijo la española señalando al peli morado.

-créeme puede llegar a ser mucho peor que eso-dijo Hibiki quien estaba alado de Tomochi.

-valla hasta que el más incontinente decidió ser más abierto-dijo Yasmina.

-abierta tus patas, además no hay nada de malo en esto-dijo el peli humo sacándole una sonrisa a mi mejor amiga eso me extraño un poco pero me hizo feliz a la vez.

-hijo quieres que le ponga achiote a tu carne-en eso todos vimos como la cara de Joan se puso a cero, ósea sin ninguna expresión.

-papa es carne asada, no cochinita-

-ya se hijo, pero para que agarre más sabor-

-olvídalo, no quiero experimentar lo de la otra vez que me comí un cereal con agua de horchata-¿Qué es horchata?.

-vamos si estaba muy buena-ella también lo ha probado que extraño.

-probaste algo más que no sea el agua-en eso Yasmina había gritado de dolor mientras se sujetaba el pie y veíamos a Joan con una vena en la cabeza.

-muy gracioso, Aoi por qué no lo educas-

Al escuchar eso reímos un poco, de echo en eso terminamos nuestras comidas y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones aún que los chicos nos acompañaron por qué la nuestra tenía la televisión y Joan quería ver algo en ella.

Fin del PDV.

-ya va a empezar el royal rumble 2020-dijo Joan emocionado.

-aún te sigue gustando la lucha libre-Esperanza dijo mirándolo.

-la lucha libre mexicana es tradición, aún que esta es gabacha-

En eso se veía el ring de echo y por alguna razón los comentaristas estaban en español, obviamente ninguno entendía a excepción de los habla hispanos y Yukio quien entendía el idioma por haber estudiado de intercambio.

-cada noventa segundos va entrar otra súper estrella, si son sacados de la tercera cuerda y toca el suelo con alguna parte de su cuerpo, será eliminado automáticamente, solo serán treinta en total, el ultimo estar en pie en el ring será el ganador de la batalla y tendrá una pelea por el campeonato mundial en wrestlemania-

1# Brock lesnar.

-ese sujeto se ve bastante rudo-dijo Souta algo asustado.

-está incluso igual de grande como Akira-dijo Iwaki viendo al peli negro quien estaba asustado.

2# Elías.

Se escucharía una guitarra siendo tocada y en eso el público de la tele se emociono un poco, en eso el de la pantalla toco un par de notas.

-que va hacer tocar o pelear-dijo Ramón.

-la lucha libre no es tan fácil de comprender, todos tienen que pegarse a un personaje en específico, por eso lo hacen-dijo el mexicano mirando con atención la lucha.

En eso vieron como Brock lesnar bajo y le partió la madre a Elías y luego lo lanzó fuera del ring y siendo eliminado inmediato y abucheado,

3# Erick Rowan.

-otro grande-dijo Aoi.

-es normal, en estos deportes tan bruscos deben ser sujetos grandes-dijo Shinonome quien a pesar de que no tenía de la lucha libre tenía poca idea del por qué eran así.

-¡Lo elimino tan rápido!-dijo soprendida Akane.

-es normal ese vato solo es un jobber-dijo Joan calmado.

Numero 4# Robert Rhode.

Las personas y Joan empezaron a cantar su canción de entrada y en eso el sujeto empezó a golpearle a lesnar.

-valla le está pegando-dijo Souta.

-ya valió-dijo Yukio calmado.

En eso vieron como le aplican un F5 luego para que fuera eliminado.

5# Jonh morrison.

-¡por qué Jonh Morrison!-dijo Joan molesto y asustando a los demás.

-tranquilo no te enojes-dijo Kudo.

-pero por qué ponen a morrison a un gran luchador a que sea eliminado tan pronto-

Después de que dijera eso efectivamente el sujeto fue eliminado cayendo de cara al suelo.

Numero #6 Kofi Kingston.

-antiguo campeón de wwe-dijo Tsubasa.

-como lo supiste-dijo Joan.

-salió en las noticias del deporte, fue bastante viral-dijo Tomoe.

En eso vieron como el afroamericano empezó a darle a lesnar pero luego fue atacado inmediato por la bestia encarnada.

-pobrecito, enserio se pegan de verdad-dijo Kurashiki preocupada.

-pues de eso se trata la lucha libre-dijo calmado Hibiki.

7# Rey misterio.

-¡rey misterio regreso!-dijo esperanza emocionada.

-hace dos años regreso-dijo el castaño calmado quien había ideó a ese evento en vivo con su padre cuando vivían en Estados Unidos.

-increíble, te acuerdas cuando veíamos smack down y tu imitabas a ese luchador canadiense y tu hermana a rey misterio-

-como olvidarlo, siempre querías ver tu el fut bol, pero te ganaba el control y veíamos luchas-dijo el castaño recordando un par de cosas.

Numero #8 Big E.

En eso los tres luchadores rodearon al sujeto y entre los tres empezaron a golpearle, el hombre los alejo a todos y él estuvo apunto de atacar al que acaba de entrar.

-problemas en el paraiso-gritó Joan al ver como la patada de Kofi había dado en el rostro de lesnar haciendo un callera al suelo.

-lo eliminarán-dijo Souta viéndolo.

En eso Big E lo cargaría en su hombro haciendo su Big ending, en eso lesnar se tuvo que apoyar en las cuerdas y los dos amigos avían que harían.

-¡619!-ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-no lo creo-Shinzuke dijo con cara de anime de luchas.

-oye tiene que hacer esa expresión de afuerzas-dijo Shinji.

En eso rey misterio trata de atacarle pero fue eliminado fácilmente por la fuerza del homb Rubio, luego de eso le dio un gran lazo a Kofi dejándolo en el suelo, en eso mando a Big E con un suples alemán afuera, por último Kofi en el suelo fue sacado como un trapo húmedo con un F5 fuera del ring.

Numero 9# Cesaro.

-nooooo por que el-dijo molesto Joan-uno de los mejores luchadores pero que está siendo muy mal usado por ese viejo va a ser eliminado inmediato pro ese part timer-

Los chicos vean algo extrañado a el fanatismo del mexicano sobre la lucha libre, en eso vieron como el sujeto fue eliminado inmediatamente.

-¡son unos pendejos, por eso se van a AEW a trabajar!-

-si así es con la lucha libre, no quiero imaginarme en un partido del mundial-dijo Nozaki algo extrañado ya que el chico siempre es pro lo regular muy tranquilo (créanme soy súper fan de la lucha libre, puro wwe, NXT, CMLL)

Numero 10# Shelton Benjamín.

-valla su mejor amigo-dijo Joan calmado e interesado.

En eso los dos luchadores se abrazaron e hicieron un par de poses haciendo en el público quedará extrañado, en eso le hizo inmediato un suple alemán y de inmediato lesnar eliminó al sujeto sin piedad.

Numero 11# Shinzuke nakamura.

-un japonés-dijo Waka soprendida.

-también es campeón-dijo Souta al notar el cinturón.

-¿Cómo se llama el título que trae?-

-es el campeón intercontinental-dijo el castaño.

-¿ese es el campeonato intercontinental?-esperanza dijo extrañada-me gustaba más el viejo diseño, el que tenía todo el mundo y lo azul del agua-

-lo cambiaron hace poco los diseños-dijo Joan.

En eso el japonés dio un par de rodillazos y codazos al sujeto en eso trato de hacer su finisher el kickchaza pero no lo lograría ya que fue cargado y eliminado.

-¡por qué lo elimino tam rápido es un campeón!-dijo Hibiki.

-el campeonato intercontinental y el de Estados Unidos son títulos midcard, no se comparan con los del campeón del mundo como el que lesnar trae, por eso-

Numero 12# MVP.

-¿Qué, MVP?-dijo extrañado Joan al ver a alguien que regresó a la acción.

En eso el sujeto dio un par de golpes al sujeto y fue eliminado rápidamente.

-fue lindo verlo mientras duro-dijo Esperanza quien también se acordaba del antiguo campeón de los Estados Unidos.

-por favor alguien que lo detenga ya-dijo Nakano.

-yo puedo detenerlo-dijo Ramón calmado.

-pues…lo dudo mucho-

-la lucha libre es falsa todo el mundo lo sabe-el hondureño dijo calmado.

-pero estos sujetos entrenar todos los días, además Brock lesnar fue campeón mundial de la UFC, créeme que no es muy bonita experiencia luchar con un ex de las artes marciales mixtas, aparte hay movimientos muy peligroso que pueden dejarte lesionados o peor aún a la muerte si los usas en la vida real-

Numero 13# Keith Lee.

-¡ahuevo, se puso bueno esto!-dijo Joan al ver al campeón de norte América de NXT entrar.

En eso ambos se pusieron frente a frente y el de NXT recibió un par de rodillazos,muero luego el novato lo lanzó a las cuerdas haciendo que rebotara y luego le diera con hombrazo, después Keith Lee le daría un segundo tirándolo al suelo, luego de eso lo puso en la esquina daño le un par de golpes, después de eso lo lanzó hacia el otro lado pero ambos se dieron una coalición de lazos.

Numero 14# Braun strowman.

-odio a ese arruina e intierra talentos, espero que si eliminen a ese maldito bulto-dijo molesto Joan mirando al que entraba.

-¿por qué arruina e intierra talentos?-dijo extrañada Tsubasa.

-cosas que jamás entenderemos de la lucha libre-dijo Shinonome ya que ambas solo sabían de baseball y nada de ningún otro deporte.

En eso lesnar le hizo un suplex alemán al que recién entro y luego a Keith Lee, luego así sucesivamente a cada uno de los dos, pero al parecer se canso y los tres estarían en el suelo, luego strowman se levanto para encarar a Keith lee en eso strowman trató de tirar a Keith lee pero luego lesnar eliminó a ambos.

Numero 15# Ricochet (no el de mucha lucha).

En eso el luchado trato de atacar a lesnar con una maniobra aérea siento tomado en sus brazos y lanzándolo al suelo, en eso Elsaa lo empezó a humillar y a aplicar suplexes alemanes.

-otro gran luchador, increíble-dijo Joan ya decaído-nadie podrá eliminarlo-

-tranquilo solo hay que tener fe-dijo Esperanza.

Numero 16# Drew Mcintyre.

-¡ahuevo mi gallo y mi ganador de esta competencia-dijo Joan.

-ese es el Drew Mcintyre que vimos de niños-

-si, solo que su cabello y piel se volvieron más oscuros-dijo el castaño recordando cuando el escocés de joven había ganado contra morrison el campeonato intercontinental.

En eso ambos se pusieron en frente y lesnar se quitó los guantes, pero recibió un golpe bajo de Ricochet, distraído por el dolor lesnar Drew aprovechó dándole una tremenda patada claymore en la cara a Lesnar y eliminándolo de inmediato, el público del estadio se emocionaría al igual que Joan.

-¡AHUEVO, ALA VERGA PINCHA VATO BABOSO, VAMOS DREW!-

-por dios-dijeron sorprendidas las chicas al verlo así de emocionado.

En eso Drew eliminaría a Ricochet inmediatamente.

Numero 17# The Miz.

-otro que conozco-la española dijo.

-por dios yo a nadie-dijo Yasmina-¿cuando pasarán el de la mujeres?

-ya terminó hace unas horas-dijo Joan calmado y Yasmina se aguito.

Drew solamente le hizo una future shock DDT y luego una claymore para eliminarlo.

Numero 18# Aj Styles.

-esto se pondrá muy bueno, el fenomenal-dijo el mexicano.

En eso ambos empezaron a pelear a la par, pegándole y esquivando un par de movimientos, el mexicano apoyaba al cien al escocés.

-a pesar de la estatura de defiende muy bien-Kana dijo calmada.

-por supuesto, es el fenomenal después de todo-dijo Joan.

Numero # 19 Dolph Ziggler.

-no es el que debutó contra Batista-Joan asistio ala pregunta de su amiga de la infancia.

-ahora se está llenando-dijo Souta.

-es mejor así-dijo Shinzuke, pero vieron que los dos más bajos atacaron al escocés quien se defendía de ambos enemigos.

-ahora ya viene el numero veinte-dijo Shinonome.

Numero 20# Karl anderson.

El amigo de Aj Styles y miembro de OC entraría para ataca al escocés, pero obviamente Mcintyre se defendió agarrando ambos del cuello, pero recibió una súper patada o súper kick en el mentón por parte de Dolph Ziggler, en eso lo trataron de eliminar pero el escocés se aguantaba,en eso Drew logró no ser eliminado.

Anderson atacó a Ziggler aplicándole una rompe espinas o spine buster, Aj Styles y Anderson trataron de eliminar a Ziggler pero se mantuvo en las cuerdas salvándose de ser eliminado.

Numero 21# Edge.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ES EDGE, NO PUEDE SER, ES EDGE, HA REGRESADO, POR DIOS MI LUCHADOR FAVORITO EN LA HISTORIA!-gritó como loco Joan al igual que el público de la tele, mientras el mexicano lloraba en el regazo de lana quien acariciaba su cabeza.

En eso Joan miraria como Edge haciendo su típica entrada levantando sus manos en señal de Nico Nico Ni salieron fuegos artificiales y Joan parecía que se iba a morí de la alegría.

En eso la súper estrella de categoría R estaba y aplicaba lanzas a todos los que estaban el el ring haciendo que todos se emocionaran.

-bienvenido a casa Edge-dijo el mexicano-ya no me importa quiénes entren después, Edge regresó-

-¿Por qué esta así?-dijo Aoi extrañada.

-desde niños Joan siempre ha sido fan de Edge, se retiró debido a una lesión de su cuello que lo puede dejar paralitico y en sillas de ruedas, por eso la emocion-dijo la española algo alegre por las reacciones de su viejo amigo.

En eso Edge trató de hacerle una DDT modificada a Aj Styles pero en eso el fenómenal evitó el ataque, luego el americano trato de darle un lazo al canadiense que se agachó, pero no se espero que Styles hiciera una patada chilena a Edge callendo al suelo, en eso Styles lo quiso mandar a la esquina, pero lo único que se llevó fue que Edge derrapara como un beisbolista y luego corriera hacia Styles aplicándole su lanza.

-eso chingadamadre-dijo Joan.

-bueno, eso no está tan mal-Ramón dijo interesado.

Numero 22 # King Corbin.

-por dios, el rey cacorbin-dijo Joan con sarcasmo haciendo reina unos cuantos.

-valla apodo que le pusiste-dijo Yukio calmado.

-pues si es la verdad no sabe pelear y aparte es malo en el micrófono, lo abuchean no por que haga bien su trabajo, si no por qué pesta-dijo molesto el castaño.

En eso el sujeto hizo equipo con Dolph Ziggler y él le hizo una garra infernal a Karl Anderson, el pensó que había eliminado al sujeto pero se salvaría, en eso el ganador del rey del ring atacó a Aj Styles, Drew trataba de eliminar a Zigglerero el rubio evitó eso y Anderson de sorpresa evitó eso, en eso el fenómenal atacó a Edge pero el canadiense lo lanzó desde la tercera cuerda e limándole causando varios gritos de emoción.

El veterano se puso a descansar en una esquina donde no lo verían.

Numero 23# Matt riddle.

En eso el joven de NXT entraría al ring y luego de eso se puso en frente de el rey Corbin quitándose sus zapatos de inmediato con un salto y moviendo los pies, en eso el hombre recibo un par de patadas de el novato, el empezó a patear a los demás y luego le daría un rodillazo a Edge llevándose un par de abucheos por parte del público y un gran insulto de Joan, en eso el rey enojado lo sacaría del lugar causando el disgusto de las personas.

Numero 24# Luke Gallows.

-te acuerdas de fetus-dijo Joan a la española.

-si un poco-el mexicano señaló al que entraba y ella estaría boquiabierta-si que cambian las personas con el tiempo-

-no hay límite de luchadores en estas batallas no-dijo Shinzuke.

-pues por lo que ha dicho Joan no-dijo Akane.

En eso vieron como Corbin le aplica unos seis pies bajo tierra a Edge pero Drew Mcintyre lo tomo distraído y lo eliminaría haciendo que el público se emocionara, en eso los miembros de OC atacaron a Drew Mcintyre.

Numero 25# Randy orton.

-¡Rated RKO!-dijo emocionado Joan al ver al equipo reunido.

-al menos Randy no ha cambiando nada, se ve casi igual que antes pero más mayor-dijo la española.

-oh ya lo recuerdo, es el que peleaba contra Jonh cena-dijo Iwaki.

-si, hicieron esa rivalidad hasta el cansancio-dijo Joan.

En eso Randy aplicó un RKO a Gallows y luego a Anderson, en eso Orton y Edge se vieron los dos y asistirían eliminando a los dos al mismo tiempo causando la locura de todos los fanáticos al igual que Joan quien parecía estar siendo poseido.

Numero 26# Román Reings.

El perro mayor entraba caminado tranquilamente hacia el ring, en eso el samoano atacó a toda con upper cuts, al final hizo una lanza Dolph Ziggler y de inmediato lo eliminaría, en eso Román trato de atacar a Drew quien se defendería de su oponente intercambiando golpes.

Numero 27# Kevin Owens.

En eso entraría un Franco nacido en Quebec Canadá quien empezó con ataques a Drew, luego de sentarlo le hizo una bola de cañón y luego le aplicó la misma a Edge, luego de eso le aplicó una powebomb a Drew, luego trato de hacerle lo mismo a Reings quien lo evitó saltando, pero el francocanadiense se dio vuelta dándole una patada en el abdomen y luego le aplicó una paralizadora o stunner.

-detrás de ti Owens-dijo Iwaki.

-nadie nos puede escuchar-dijo con una gota Kurashiki al igual que je las demás al ver que tanto la senpai de cabello mostaza y el mexicano estaban iguales de emocionado.

Como dijo ella antes, detrás de Owens estaba Randy orton como una víbora listo para hacer su RKO y el canadiense al darse vuelta le aplicó una paralizadora al trece veces campeón, el joven canadiense trato de eliminar al veterano Edge que ambos eran de Canadá, pero ya estaban contando para que entrara el siguiente.

Numero 28# Aleister Black.

-el destructor holandés de Asterdam-dijo Joan.

El holandés golpeó a Owens y luego el canadiense lo lanzó a las cuerdas rebotando en ellas y haciendo un backflip ya que aria hacerle un moonsault pero no resultó, el holandés evitó al canadiense dándole una patada en la cara, luego Edge lo atacaría.

-esto no me está gustando-dijo Waka.

En eso Edge peleando contra Black le hizo lo mismo peor con un rodillazo, en eso Drew le dio un cabezazo conocido como el beso de Glasgow, en eso Drew se preparó para hacer su claymore al holandés cuando corrió hacia el solo recibió el poder de la Black mass dejando al escocés en el suelo.

Black trató de tomar a Román Reings pero el perro se te defendió de un uppercut.

Numero 29# Samoa Joe.

-Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe-decían en cánticos Iwaki y Joan como el público.

-esos dos se llevaron bastante bien mirando lucha libre-dijo Kudo.

-nunca pensé que ese deporte uniría personas-dijo Tsubasa.

-nosotros somos un buen ejemplo-Kana dijo mientras trataba de hacer lo mismo pero no podía ya que ni idea tenía de qué hacer.

El samoano y pariente de Roman atacó a Aleister Black, en eso Joe lo evitaría con una patada en el cuello, Owens aprovechó para hacerle una bola de cañón a Aleister black.

En eso Owens y Joe se pusieron de frente y hablarían peor los dos se agarrarían al golpes, en eso Samoa Joe le aplicó una silla eléctrica a Owens y dándole una gran bota en la cara.

Numero 30# Seth rollins.

-no esté sujeto, ya ganó el royal rumble el año pasado entrando como el número diez-dijo molesto Joan.

En eso el sujeto entraría acompañado de tres sujetos más quienes veían al ring con malas intenciones, obviamente los referis no hacían nada por qué no era liegal.

En eso toda empezaron a atacar a todo el mundo y Randy orton fue sacado desde la primera cuerda pero dando a entender que la víbora no había sido para nada eliminado ya que las reglas eran desde la tercera cuerda.

En eso rollins atacó a Román Reings y ex conpañero de the shielder, el holandés le dio una pata en la espalda al enemigo rollins.

-bien, ahora elimínenlo-dijo Joan.

El holandés estaba dominado su oponente, trato de hacerle un salto de León pero uno de los seguidores de rollins estorbo a Black haciendo que callera al suelo.

-auch, ¿no se habrá lastimado?-Waka dijo al ver la caída.

Cuando estuvo de rodillas el holandés le dieron una súper patada y rollins lo eliminaría, causando abucheos del público.

-la verdad me gusta más rollins como malo hace bien su trabajo así-dijo Joan.

En eso el luchador trato de eliminar a Owens quien se apartaría aplicándole una paralizadora, luego de eso Owens trató de lanzarlo desde la tercera cuerda siendo salvado por sus guarda espaldas los más grandes, Owens molesto trato de golpearle pero Rollins aprovechó esto para sacarlo de la plataforma.

-ok están eliminando Alonso que tienen rivalidad-dijo Joan.

En eso le aplicó Samoa Joe, le aplicó una Coquina Clutch o Sleeper a Rollins, pero el peli rojo y ayudante de rollins le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que lo soltara, molesto golpearía en el rostro al que lo provoco pero rollins lo eliminaría también.

Los que fueron eliminados por el empezaron apegarle a los guaruras haciendo que se fueran del lugar, en eso rollins se quejó al ver esto.

-ya valió-dijo Ramón al ver que los cuatro que quedaban aparte de rollins lo veían, en eso el trato de hablar con su compañero Román pero el perro mayor le dio un upper, Randy le hico una RKO y por último Drew le aplicó una claymore eliminando a rollins.

-ahora vienen los cuatro grandes-dijo Aoi.

En eso Edge y Randy se hablarían y asistirían mientras atacaban a los nuevos Rated RKO peleaban contra sus oponentes, en eso Randy estrelló a Román en el poste entre las cuerdas mientras Randy ayudaba a Edge y ataca Drew, inmediato se protegería Drew en contra de Randy con una Big boot, en eso Randy contra atacó con su RKO.

Edge se levantaría reincorporándose y él estaría listo para hacer su lanza dándole al escocés, en eso ambos sujetos mirarian a Drew levantándole y haciéndole una doble RKO.

-¡edge detrás de ti!-dijo Joan.

-otro loco un le grita ala tele-dijo Hibiki.

-fanatismo-dijo Shinji.

En eso Randy miro hacia Edge con malas intenciones pero Edge se dio la vuelta mirándolo, en eso Randy habló con Edge un poco y el chico camino hacia Román pero Edge conociendo por mucho tiempo a Randy lo eliminaría de inmediato, pero al público no le molesto al contrario les agrado, Edge le replicaría a Randy pero él se fue frustrado.

-uhhhhhh, lanza contra lanza-dijo Joan mirando a Román y Edge.

Quien estaban de frente, inmediato Román le dio un uper y luego de que Edge rebotara en la cuerda le dio un golpe de súper man, luego Reings se fue ala esquina para hacer su lanza pero Edge lo evitó dando un salto.

-a huevo-dijo Joan.

En eso Edge le dio su lanza al perro te mayor.

-¡asi es como se hace una lanza de verdad aprende!-dijo joan-ahora…puedo morir en paz-

Edge trató de eliminar a Román pero este aguanto, Edge se impulsó en las cuadras para hacer la lanza de nuevo, pero Román se hizo aún lado dándole una patada en la zona abdominal luego jalándolo afuera, ambos ahora estaban al borde del ring y ambos pelaban.

-vamos Edge, vamos-dijo Esperanza.

En eso ambos peleaban para sobrevivir pero en eso Román estaba llevando la ventaja y Edge se sujetaba de su brazo, Román dio una patada a la muñeca haciendo que Edge callera al suelo siendo eliminado pero Román fue abucheado.

-vamos Drew puedes-dijo Joan.

En eso el escocés trato de eliminarlo pero le dio un codazo al escocés evitando que callera y el perrote entrará al ring, el aprovechó y le dio un golpe de súper man.

-ya valió madre-dijo Ramón.

-¡nooooo, Drew!-gritó Iwaki al igual que Joan.

En eso Román lo lanzó desde la tercera cuerda pero Drew aguantaría esto, Román trataba de empujar afuera al que más daño tenía en este momento, pero el escocés aguantaba.

En eso el escocés lo empujaría y Román se fue alas cuerdas para hacer su lanza pero Drew contraatacó con su finisher la claymore.

-¡claymore, vamos Drew!-dijo emocionado Joan.

En eso el escocés tomo a Román y lo lanzó afuera de la tercera cuerda haciendo que la campaña sonara dándole la Victoria.

-su ganador, Drew Mcintyre-dijo el anunciador al mismo tiempo que Joan.

-ok, he visto esto pero no le entendí aún así-dijo con una expresión aburrida Yukio.

-al menos gano-dijo Joan.

-niños ya duérmanse, mañana van a tener su primer juego órale-el señor Fabregas dijo a los muchachos quiene salían un por uno.

-bueno al menos disfrute mucho de estos-dijo esperanza saliendo con ellos.

-¿no te quedarás aquí a dormir?-dijo Tsubasa a la española.

-¿puedo quedarme?-

Kana quería decir que no pero al parecer más de una estaba a favor de que lo hiciera, la chica aceptaría la propuesta de quedarse, ahora la peli negra estría junto a su enemiga.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Se acerca wrestlemania 36 hoy, por eso hice este capítulo de lucha libre, espero que Drew Mcintyre derrote al fin a Brock lesnar, aún que me duele por que será en un wrestlemania sin público al ser en puertas cerradas, aún así hay que cuidarlos.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: prácticamente por eso solo le pongo aceite de cocina y un par de servilletas al carbón para que prenda y ya no hay tanto, pero luego le ponen gasolina al carbón para que explote jaja, con Esperanza se puso peor ahora que dormirá con las chicas, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 24 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:eso si será basta al, pero ahora tendré que pensar todo el fin para saber de los equipos ya que como dije antes no se japonés y la página está en ese idioma, así que tendré que inventar un par de equipos aparte de seijo, koketsu y el otro que no me acuerdo que luego lo haré cuando vea el anime otra vez, con esperanza al igual que Rin, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 24 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	25. Partido belico

En medio del día ha se estaban posicionándose las chicas para iniciar su primer Artico, su duelo sería contra la academia Kusunoki del oeste, de echo ahora las chicas enfrentarían a esta academia siendo el nueve inicial este.

Pitcher Kurashiki Maiko.

Catcher Suzuki Waka.

Primera base Iwaki Yoshimi.

Segunda base Asada Aoi.

Tercera base Shinonome Ryō.

Campo corto Arihara Tsubasa.

Jardinera derecha Ayaka Nakano.

Jardinera izquierda Kawakita Tomoe.

Jardinera central Kana Tsukumo.

La alineación ya lista las chicas serían las primeras en empezar el juego del día, en eso se veía desde las gradas a diez chicos, algunos apoyándoles y otros simplemente callados o de la vergüenza fingiendo que no los conocían para nada.

El equipo contrario tenía una jersey de color rojo con azul, el nombre solo lo tenían en un pequeño símbolo en el pecho, la gorra y casco eran de color azul y el pantalón también.

-agarrarla-dijo Kudo al ver como la primera en pasar bateo la pelota y se dirigió a hacia el flaco izquierdo, Shinonome le hizo una seña a Tomoe para tomar la bola ya que la peli negra estaba más a distancia de la pelota de lo que la chica de cabello azules estaba.

El primer out llega para el equipo de Satogama dándoles entender que apenas estaban calentando, ganarían esa copa, era su objetivo principal.

-buena atrapada-Tomoe dijo y la chica asistió.

La segunda en batear fue pocha da al igual que la tercera, sin dudas las chicas estaban haciendo avance en este torneo.

-¡eso es sigan así!-dijo con carisma Joan.

-este…¿que acabo de ver?-dijo Ramón.

-no te había explicado ayer-

-bueno, el mirarlo y el explicarlo son dos cosas diferentes-

En eso Joan le señalaría la pantalla donde salían los strikes, outs y las bases que estaban ocupadas, también las carreras de cada equipo teniendo un 0 la preparatoria Kusunoki y una línea la de Satogama.

-ok entiendo más ahora-dijo el hondureño.

-nunca pensé que esa chica fuera tan buena lanzando-

-se dice pichar, además si así es de buena con las bola imagina cómo será con las nuest-antes de que continuará el pervertido del equipo o cuyo nombre era Yasmina tanto Hibiki como Ramón le darían un golpe K.O que lo mandaría al cielo.

-por fin le dieron su merecido-dijo Souta.

-sí pero dudo mucho que eso lo desanime-dijo calmado Akira.

-buen punto, nisiquiera los batazos que le dio Ryō o las veces que Aoi lo ha regañado ninguna ha servido-dijo Shinzuke desanimado.

En eso entrarían las de Satogama preparadas para batear, la primera en el Arsenal fue Ayaka, la pitcher se concentró para lanzar la bola en eso dio strike.

-pensé que fallaría esa-esperanza dijo extrañada, la española se vino con los muchachos para ver el juego y la acción.

-no eres la única, normalmente en los partidos oficiales los jugadores tendemos a fallar los lanzamientos, pero están muy bien con centradas-dijo Hibiki al ser el pítcher de su equipo.

-el beisbol es bastante complicado de lo que parece-dijo esta vez Ramón.

-tranquilo, para mí el deporte más complicado es el futbol americano, no sé cómo es que los gabachos pueden jugar esa cosa sin confundirse-dijo en respuesta Shinji.

En eso Ayaka se concentraría para ponerse en posición de bateo, en eso la peli verde conecto a la bola pero no de una manera tan fuerte, pero algo para llegar ala primera base con su velocidad antes de que la bola llegara al guante de la primera base.

-sale-las chicas y los demás aplaudirían a esto.

La siguiente y muy extraño en pasar fue Tomoe, normalmente la que bateaba después de Nakano era Athena, digo Aoi, la peli negra estaría lista para batear y ella miraría hacia la pitcher, la dar el swing la bola había llegado a la mano del catcher.

-strike uno-

La peli negra al notar que había echo el swing cuando pudo haber sido bola eso decido esta vez no batear, efectivamente sucedió.

-primera bola-mencionó el Ampayer dándole una mejor sensación a Tomoe quien sonreiría, en eso de reojo miraria a Hibiki quien asistiría inmediato.

La pitcher lanzó la bola de nuevo y la peli negra no perdió ningún segundo ella batearía la bola aunque rebotó en el suelo, la pitcher trato de tomarla mientras saltaba pero no la alcanzo, Nakano correría hasta llegar a la segunda base, en caso de Tomoe llegaria ala primera haciendo que halla dos bases ocupadas y poniendo en aprietos a sus rivales.

-ahora viene el arma ultra secreta-dijo con voz súper varonil Kudo y vestido de vikingo.

-esta vez lograremos tres puntos de un golpe-dijo Joan vestido del Quijote de la mancha.

-esta táctica ha ido al pie de la letra sabemos que lo logrará-dijo Souta vestido de Gilmi de los señor de los anillos.

-arg…mi preciosa tú puedes-dijo Akira vestido de Gollum mientras Yoshimi llegaba con su bate en las manos.

-¿a estos cuatro que les sucede?-dijo un Ramon extrañado-a todo esto, como diablos pudieron vestirse de esa manera-

-técnicas de Japón amigo, técnicas de Japón-dijo Joan imitando el acento que esperanza tiene al ser el Quijote.

En eso Iwaki tomaría el bate junto, la chica lanzó la bola pero la loli senpai logró darle ala bola mandándola tan lejos que fue fuera del campo.

Los muchachos y los que le iban a Satogama empezaron a gritar emocionados por este movimiento de parte de Iwaki que fue extraordinario.

Desde la sombras una mujer de cabello negro con un traje similar al de Iwaki y la misma gorra sonreiría desde la sombra.

-bien echo Yoshimi, sigue así y algún día podrás obtener el camino de un buen shinobi-en eso la mujer desaprecio del lugar.

Satogama 3-0 Kusunoki.

Luego de unos segundos la tribuna se calmaría, en eso Aoi por desgracia no lograría al igual que Maiko y Waka.

En las gradas al ver que cambiaban los equipos pues como siempre…típico.

-vamos Kusunoki tú puedes, derroten a esas novata/vamos chicas, acaben con ellas de una vez por todas, muéstrenles de lo que están echas-gritaron ambos bandos al mismo tiempo.

Preliator-Globus (búsquenlo subtitulada al español, me gusta).

Los cuatro chicos al escuchar al otro lado mirarían con lentitud mientras guardaban sus cabezas hacia ellos, los otros también hicieron lo mismo.

-¡como dijeron!-dijeron las cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo en eso cosplays mientras Joan traía una bandera de la virgen de Guadalupe o la virgen Morena.

-será mejor que se arrepientan de haber dicho eso-el otro público obtendrían trajes samurais y también uno que otro ninja.

-genial quisiera hacer eso-dijo Ramón al ver al ninja.

-para poder hacer esto, nesecitais entrenar mucho, podeis logradlo si trabajas duro todos los días-decía Joan.

-Carlos, no soy Gallega-

-ya sé que no, pero me gustai este acento-

-¡a la carga!-gritaron los de Kusunoki.

-jamás apuñalarais a nuestras almas!-dijo Kudo.

-otro que imita de manera brusca-dijo esperanza mientras se armaba un lío entre las gradas de espectadores sin embargo eran ignorados.

-¿creen que los bebamos dejar?-dijo Tsubasa.

-estarán bien-dijo esta vez el señor Fabregas vestido de Sauron de los señor de los anillos y en vez de un garrote traía un bate de béisbol negro y este golpeaba al equipo contrario.

-entendemos señor oscuro…¡eh, entrenador no golpee a los demás y ayúdennos!-dijo Waka al ver como el señor atacaba.

-por el poder de la pelota, yo te rompo el hocico-dijo ken mientras lanzaba una bola hacia uno de las gradas.

-oye, deja de pegarle a mi hermano-dijo una de las de Kusunoki.

-¡hermano detente!-dijo Waka avergonzada.

-lo mejor será que aproveches la distracción Maiko-le recomendó Nakano ala peli roja quien asistió, en ese Tomoe se vistió de pítcher ya que Waka seguía con su hermano.

-strike tres pochada-el Ampeyer afirmaría.

La batalla aún continuaba en las gradas pero eso no impidió a Satogama continuar, en eso llegó el turno de las de satogama para batear, las de Kusunoki no se dieron venta de echo cuando les dijeron estaban sorprendidas.

-en nombre de Cristo te doblegó-dijo Joan mientras lanzaba agua embotellada a unos que vestían de demonio, en eso los sujetos gritaban de dolor mientras le salia vapor en todo su cuerpo y caían al suelo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-dijo Hibiki.

-agua…bendita-en eso Joan bebería un poco de ella como si nada.

Kana fue la siguiente en bater, de echo, Waka como la otra chica se rindieron al ver que esto duraría un buen rato, en eso la peli negra hizo que la bola se desviará dando un foul.

-Kana…-dijo preocupada Iwaki como Aoi al notarle algo des concentrada.

-seguirá así por lo de la noche pasada-dijo Aoi.

-no lo sé, solo espero que no-dijo Iwaki.

La segunda se fue a foul dando el segundo strike, Kana sabía que debía batearle o predecir las bolas ya que a este paso sería complicado para ella pasar.

En las gradas un chico atrapó a esperanza y este estaba vestido de Hyodo Issei.

-¡al fin unas tetas enormes!-

-¡dejen de copiar el acento de mi pais por dios!-gritó la morena mientra daba gritos de ayuda.

Ramón en eso trato de atacarle por la espalda pero en eso al sujeto le salió un guante rojo con un orbe verde.

-mierda desperté al emperador dragón rojo-dijo el hondureño.

En eso esperanza miraria a Joan quien llegaba al lugar luego de que un chico le diera un golpe en el abdomen y fue capaz de atravesar la armadura.

-¡Carlos, por favor, metele un ostiazo!-Joan asistiría ante lo dicho.

De inmediato estiró su mano y de ahí salió un chico normal y le dio un Cáliz, mientras el señor Fabregas lo llenaba de vino tinto, Joan tomaria un pedazo de pan redondo con un emblema de cruzados y lo sumergiría en el vino.

-¡corpus cristi amen!-dijo metiéndole el pan ala boca y haciendo que se lo tragara.

En eso el chico empezó a gritar mientras se derretía por adentro.

-¡ahhhhh hostia consagrada!-gritó mientras seguía quejándose.

-¿es enserio?-dijo Yukio al ver eso último.

-bueno, dijiste que le metiera un hostiaso y eso hice-

-me refiero a ostiazo de golpe, no hostia para comulgar, aún que sirvió-dijo al ver que salía un demonio del cuerpo del chico.

Joan se bebería el vino de una mientras le lanzaba el cáliz en la cabeza al demonio quien se enojaría por esta acción, Joan tomaria de la cintura a esperanza, la española solo se sonrojaría ante esto último y tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-no tocarais a mi princesa-dijo el mexicano mientras la española al ver al demonio gruñirle amagos ella gritaría mientras se aferraba con sus dos manos al cuello de Joan.

-¡acaba con ese demonio!-

Kana al escuchar eso voltearía pero quedo en shock puro al ver que Joan estaba en los brazos de otra, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de lo que venía después.

-strike tres, ponchada-las chica estaban sorprendidas al ver eso, Kana fue ponchada, pero eso era casi imposible era igual de buena como Tsubasa y Ryō en este deporte.

-esto no me gusta nada-dijo Yuuki al notarla.

Fin del sountrack.

En eso ya las gradas se calmarían y estaría ala normalidad…bueno no todo, ya que el lugar estaba echo un desastre y las personas estaban con motetes y quemaduras por el agua bendita de Joan que si era agua ya que el chico lo bebió todo antes de que tomarán la prueba o arma que traía con el, mientras su padre se bebió todo el vino.

Había pasado unos momentos épicos en el partido, por ejemplo Aoi saltó tan alto que logró tomar la bola antes de que se saliera del campo a dirección de home run, las de Kusunoki casi las empataban pero lograron hacerles un doble play ya que Yoshimi tomó la bola desde su distancia y lanzó tan fuerte a home que casi tiraba a Waka al suelo pero ella logró ponchar a la que había llegado a la recta final mientras con Ryō lograban sacar a la tercera base.

En la quinta entrada se armo otra pelea bélica ya que uno de los del partido dijo que si era penal lo del 2014 y Joan acompañado de Ramón que logró la técnica de transformación se agarrarían en contra de los oponentes ya que según el hondureño el sujeto era un ignorante al decir que si fue penal cuando no era, al final la pelea terminó cuando un guardia llego y los demás estaban sentado, pero en eso el sujeto que hablo se tiraría un clavado al suelo mientras trataban de inculpar a Joan de esto pero no sucedió nada.

La sexta entrada Satogama estaba perdiendo por dos puntos, por lo que habían decidió hacer su siguiente movimiento que era el que Tsubasa batearía y Waka haría un toque cercas de donde staba la pitcher haciendo algo similar a lo que hicieron en su partido contra Seijo, pero en este caso Shinonome sería la que logró darle la vuelta con un home run.

En la séptima entrada Kurashiki le pidió a Nozaki que cambiaran de puesto al sentir su muñeca cansada, mientras que Tomoe le pidió a Akane cambiar de puestos, al ser zurda les complicó mucho las cosas a sus oponentes y era difícil batear con las curvas que hacía la chica y también las curvas que tenía y que dios le creo, la más desarrollada del grupo cuando lanzaba la bola hacia que los varones se emocionaran, solo que las chicas le lanzaron unas bolas duras a los chicos de su academia como advertencia.

-qué diablos no hicimos nada malo-dijo Joan sobándose el brazo.

-si cierto yo estaba viéndola a ella-dijo señalando a Esperanza quien se alejó un par de centímetros pero de inmediato Joan le golpearla de nuevo.

-¿alguien sabe operar libidos?-dijo Yukio.

-no creo que sea buena idea operarle su cerebro, siento que se bobería mucho peor de lo que ya es-dijo con ojos de pez muerto Souta.

En eso Kudo hizo una seña y Tsubasa entendería, siendo la octava entrada ya ellas les tocaba atrapar la bola, la capitana hizo la misma sepa a las demás para que entendieran lo que debían hacer ahora, de echo lo curioso era que al momento de pasar notaron a sus oponente agitadas y ya cansadas de tanto correr.

En eso una de las chica batearía haciendo que se fuera un par de metros a distancia, así que Iwaki fingió el no tomar la bola y al ver que ya se iba a home ella lanzó la bola hacia la misma dirección de la otra vez lográndola eliminar.

La estrategia era que las agotarán para que en la novena entrada no lograran ningún avance y a la hora de que obtuvieran una puntuación mayor en la octava entrada en la novena solo hacerle outs y eliminarlas.

En esos momentos hicieron eso y luego la última entrada de las chicas, en eso entraría la capitana del equipo y de echo nunca les dejo fácil las cosas a las chicas, ella batearía con todo para sacar la bola del lugar.

-¡bien echo Tsubasa!-animo Yui.

-se nota que practicaste mucho con tu novio-dijo Misa.

-¡cómo llegaron las dos hasta acá!-dijeron Kudo e Hibiki al mismo tiempo.

-tranquilos no está nada mal, además-dijo Yui tomando del brazo al peli negro-mi hermanita no está para interrumpirnos-

-así es, no está ella para hacernos nada, además no creo que a Tomoe le moleste esto-dijo Misa con Hibiki.

En eso Tsubasa se dio cuenta del peligro al igual que Tomoe por lo que la primera hizo la carrera a toda prisa y se subiría a las gradas.

-¡suéltalo!-dijo Tsubasa a su hermana mayor Yui mientras Tomoe con misa.

-yo lo vi primero Misa-dijo Tomoe jalándole del brazo mientras Hibiki gritaba del dolor ya que la jalaban de los lados opuestos con mucha fuerza.

-este…Tsubasa-dijo una preocupada y nerviosa Yuuki.

-¡dile a Maiko que tome mi puesto!-mientras le lanzaba un zurdazo a su hermana quien le regresó el golpe luego.

En eso se hizo la novena entrada con Satogama teniendo la ventaja, la bateadora trato de darle esperanza a su equipo pero en eso Aoi tomaria la bola al venir muy alta.

Las otras dos fueron eliminadas por strike outs.

Satogama 14-11 Kusunoki.

Los chicos lograron apartar a Tsubasa y Tomoe de las hermanas de Tsubasa que se negaron irse y que acompañarían al equipo victorioso a festejar.

-por dios, por qué no se quedaron en casa-dijo Tsubasa molesta.

-mama y papá nos dieron permiso de venir-dijo Misa camada mientras comía de una hamburguesa y Yui asistio mientras bebía de una soda.

-aún así nos sorprende que Kawakita tenga un novio tan guapo-dijo Misa arrimándose a Hibiki quien simplemente no diría nada.

-como dijiste antes, ¡es mi novio y no lo comparto!-gritaría Tomoe.

Los demás solamente miraron hacia esa mesa con unas expresiones chibis.

-no sé si felicitarlos o quedarme callado mientras los veo sufrir-dijo Shinzuke.

-ya somos dos-dijo Ramón.

-oye, si no vas a poner nada para la comida, será mejor que no te comas nuestras comida-dijo Ryō mientras tomaba algo de carne.

-uy, uy uy, perdona doña rencores-dijo Ramón mientras ponía una expresión sarcástica y movía las palma de su mano.

-como me llamaste-dijo Ryō con tono amenazador.

-los dos calma, Ramón come todo lo que quieras ya te pague tu carne y Ryō será mejor que cambies tu actitud por qué asu-antes de que continuará Joan caería al suelo agarrando se el estomago ya que la chica le dio una patada en la zona abdominal-¿ahora que hice?-

-¿llamarme por mi nombre otra vez?-dijo ella molesta.

-que tiene de malo llamarse por su nombre-dijo Ramón-¿además cuantos Shinonomes crees que hay en Japón?-

-hay muchos-dijo Joan y en eso tendría una idea-que tal si nos presentamos de esta manera-

En eso Joan se vestiría de un estilo montaraz.

-me llamo Joan Fabregas, hijo de Alfonso Fabregas, hijo del chinga-el segundo golpe interrumpió a Joan quien solamente grito y se sobaría.

-¿a quién llamas chingado?-dijo el hombre asando las hamburguesas y esta vez Akira como Shinzuke habían suspirado de alivio al llegar a tiempo en prender el carbón.

-nada papa-dijo el castaño mientras reían algunos muchachos del lugar.

Kana estaba mirando a los demás divertirse y ella suspiraría tras recordar la escena anterior que más que ridícula fue impactante de ver.

-oye te encuentras bien Tsukumo-la peli negra sabía de quién era la voz.

-…no…me siento extraña-le dijo ella algo incomoda a esperanza.

-debes estar, algo incomoda por mi presencia no-dijo ella sonriendo mientras Kana no respondería-oye, sé que lo que dije el día de ayer debí haberte dejado marcada, pero no te preocupes, ya me lo contaron-

Por dentro y no por fuera Tsukumo mostró impresión, aunque por un lado tendría que hablar con las demás de esto.

-yo te apoyo con esto enserio, así que buena suerte-dijo ella mientras se retiraba del lugar y Tsukumo notó en la frase de la chica, algo de pena.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: de echo creo que este wrestlemania me dejo mucho de qué hablar, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 25 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:es bueno sab que hay otros en latino América que les guste la lucha libre, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 25 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	26. Trabuco ball

**Hola a todos aquí El Redentro 777.**

**AVISO.**

**COMO DIJE EN EL ESPECIAL DE ONE-SHOTS, HARÉ EL ESPECIAL DE AUTOR A LECTOR O AUTOR, QUIERO QUE MANDEN SUS PREGUNTAS PERSONALES EN LOS REVIEWS DEL FANFIC DE FATE QUE TENGO EN MI BLOG, PARA ENTRAR SOLO DEBEN IRSE A SECCIÓN DE ANIME/MANGA Y PUEDEN IRSE A LA LETRA F O IRSE A LOS FANFIC DE ANIME/MANGA CON MÁS DE 5,000 HISTORIAS A FATE STAY/NIGHT, O SIPLEMENTE EN MI NOMBRE Y A MIS HISTORIAS, SI HICISTE LO PRIMERO, AHÍ SE VAN A ESCOGER LO QUE SON ESTAS CARACTERÍSTICAS.**

**MÁS DE 100,000 PALABRAS, IDIOMA ESPAÑOL, PERSONAJES, SHIROU E, ARTORIA PREDAGON Y OC, AHÍ LES SALDRÁ MI HISTORIA**

**NO ES NECESARIO LEERLO TODO, SOLO MANDEN SUS PREGUNTAS AHÍ Y AQUÍ DEJAR UN REVIEW NORMAL, RECUERDEN, EN EL DE FATE LAS PREGUNTAS, AHÍ LAS RESPONDERÉ YA QUE VIERNES ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y ES EL DÍA QUE SUBO CAP DE FANFIC DE FATE, BUENO ESO ERA TODO.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

**(por alguna razon salian emojis en vez de la linea para separar esto)**

En una cancha estaban jugando dos equipos de béisbol, las muchachas estaban lanzando la bola y en eso los de Satogama habían bateado y los chicas no alcanzaron la bola.

En ese momento la de Satogama habían corrido pero no lograron hacerle el out al jugador dándole el safe.

El estilo de juego era bastante extraño y diferente a lo que era anteriormente, aún que tenían un estilo más eficaz y atlético.

También se notaba complexiones diferentes, más altos y también con fisico distinto.

'Todo va según lo planeado'pensó alguien con un cabello azul morado azabache largo, cuando se hizo un zoom en la cara se vio que era el rostro de nada más y menos que Kudo miyamoto, pero por alguna razón se parecía a Shinonome y quien estaba pasando a batear era Shinji.

**Hace cuatro días.**

Ya de noche las chicas habían festejado para que de esa forma se fueran a descansar, de echo los muchachos estaban ahí incluidos mirando todo loo que las muchachas hacían, pero ellos también estaban en su propia charla.

Ese mismo día decidieron comer de la carne que había sobrado el día de ayer, de echo Joan quedó algo extrañado por esto, ¿habia sobrado comida de la última vez?

No tenía idea del porque pero le dijo a Shinzuke que lo acompañara por un momento, de echo el senpai extrañado tuvo que aceptar a acompañar al muchacho al lugar.

De echo cuando ambos habían llegado a la hielera donde habían tenido las carnes el otro dia, lo extraño fue que en la hielera si había carne.

-pudimos haberla cocinado para nosotros en vez de comprar la comida cara de las tiendas-dijo Shinzuke ya que en efecto lo que vendían en el estadio era caro.

-tienes un buen punto, aún que no sabía que había más carne, si no, ya no la hubiéramos devorado aquel día que hicimos la carne asada-dijo Joan mientras veía las carnes.

El castaño se quedo unos segundos en blanco mirando las carnes y su expresión cambio de preocupación, el mayor se dio cuenta de esto al mirarle.

Antes de que el preguntara de algo recibió una llamada de su celular y vio que era de su hermano menor, el muchacho de inmediato atendió la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el chico.

-¡traigan a los para médicos ya!-dijo la voz exaltada de Souta.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué tan exaltados?-dijo Shinzuke.

-creo…que por esto-dijo mientras señalaba la fecha de caducidad de las carnes, cuando el senpai vio el día este se quedo bastante impresionado.

-¿Quiénes consumieron carne caducada?-

-todas las chicas del equipo de beis, a excepción de nosotros y Cortes-respondió Akira con miedo desde la otra línea telefónica.

-¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta de que la carne ya no servía?-dijo Ramón mientras hablaba con alguno de los chicos.

En eso Yukio olería un poco la carne dándose cuenta de algo más.

-esto está mal cocinado-el muchacho dijo y los del club de béisbol miraron a una persona.

-lo siento…no pude contenerme-Tsubasa dijo tratando de contener su ganas de vomitar.

-genial, también se intoxicaron por qué Tsubasa cocino carne-dijo informando Hibiki mirando a Kudo quien simplemente negaría.

-increíble, le avisaré a sector salud que haga algo con esto-dijo calladamente Joan.

Unas horas después las chicas estaban en camillas siendo llevadas al hospital para hacerles un lavado de estomago.

-lo juro, no fue a propósito-Tsubasa dijo mientras la subían a la ambulancia.

-¿por qué no dejaron a Tomoe cocinar?-

-la carne ya no servía, aún así se hubieran intoxicado por la caducidad de esta-dijo calmado Shinji quien acompañado de el asistió Hibiki y Joan, el último al saber cocinar.

-¿Dr cuánto tiempo van a durar así?-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-bueno debido a la gran toxicidad y que el tiempo límite de metabolizar el alimento es de dos horas, probablemente es que si lleguemos a tiempo, pero estarán reposando cuatro dias-

El señor al escuchar eso estaría boquiabierto mientras se retiraba a la ambulancia.

-¡cuatro días!, ¡el partido de la siguiente ronda es en tres dias!-

-a este paso seremos eliminado inmediatamente y no veremos más chiquillas hasta el siguiente año-dijo Yasmina triste.

-no empieces ahora, estamos en problemas ahora-dijo con seriedad Shinji.

-no podemos ser eliminados, se han esforzado bastante las chicas en su entrenamiento y no podemos dejar en ridícula a Satogama con algo como esto-dijo esta vez Hibiki.

-¿pero que más podemos hacer?-dijo esta vez Souta-no tienen más jugadoras además todas están hospitalizadas-

-lo sabemos, pero sin las chicas ya aún que falte uno solo no pueden jugar, serán eliminadas de inmediato-dijo Kudo.

-la única forma de que se pudieran salvar es que alguien más las remplazaran-dijo Joan.

En eso los muchachos estarían pensando aunque algunos no tenían buenas ideas, tanto Ramón como Yukio simplemente no podían comprender los que sucedería más adelante, aún que luego de eso a alguien se le prendió un foco en la cabeza.

-¡ya lo tengo!-los chicos miraron a la única chica del grupo quien había hablado-déjenme hacer una llamada nada mas-

En eso la española llamaría a alguien y los chicos sólo miraron confundidos el uno al otro ya que esto era nuevo y también el echo de que ella hablara a alguien, aún que si era de ayuda era compresible aún así.

-entendido, sale y vale, bye-

No pasó ni dos segundos y ahí salió una especie de camión que tenía un eslogan de moda y belleza, en dos salieron varias chicas y hombres.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-dijo Ramón.

-muy bien chicos vengan para acá-dijo esperanza y los muchachos se mirarían para caminar hacia adelante-no, no es necesario que vengan Ramón y Yukio, solo a los del club de béisbol-

Los dos muchachos solo se encogieron de e hombros mientras se alejaban.

-esta será la respuesta a nuestra solucion-dijo ella mientras señalaba todo.

-¿no entendemos?-dijo confuso Hibiki.

-¿de que trata todo esto? ¿vamos a filmar una escena de película?-dijo Hibiki con sarcasmo y Joan le dio un codazo al peli humo quien hizo que sintiera dolor agudo.

-ignora al amargado, continúa por favor-dijo el castaño.

-bueno lo que les quería contar era que, esta será nuestra solución-

Ella en eso le dijo a los sujetos que levantaran el eslogan del camión pareciendo de esos de los refrescos levantarían y se verían unos maniquíes con uniformes del club de béisbol de Satogama y pelucas de peinados.

Los muchachos estaban mirando unos segundo esto y al final abrieron a sus ojos por la sorpresa aún que no todos se dieron cuenta, los que si se dieron cuenta fue por las pelucas y el color que estas tenían como cabello.

-¡no nos vamos a travestir!-dijo Yamina aterrado.

-¿dime que estás bromeando esperanza?-dijo Joan a su amiga.

-lo hago por ellas chicos y ustedes también deberían hacerlo, esta es la única forma de que Satogama no sea eliminada por no tener participantes-

-¿pero tras vestirnos?-dijo Kudo.

-tranquilos, son maquillador es profesionales que han trabajado para actores famosos, de echo nadie sabrá que ustedes jugaron, además yo seré la novena jugadora-

-bueno tú eres una chica, pero nosotros sería una gran humillación-dijo Hibiki.

-si son tan hombres, no deberían hacer lo posible para que sus chicas estén felices-

Los muchachos se mirarían entre ellos por unos momentos mientras pensaban las cosas, el problema era los que se miraban muy varoniles o de complexión robusta.

Los que se salvaron serían Kudo, Souta, Yasmina, Shinzuke, Hibiki, Shinji y por supuesto Esperanza se salvaron, la última por su género, pero los demás por qué no tenían cuartos tan robustos.

Pero el caso de Joan y Akira era complicado, el mexicano tenía un rostro varonil y que ya tenga barba y bigote no le ayudaba para nada, Akira era bastante alto y robusto como van a camuflar eso del akuma senpai.

En eso los chicos se quedaron pensando un momento de ello y luego suspirarían.

-aceptamos pues-dijo Kudo decidiendo con los demás aún que regaña dientes.

-muy bien, a trabajar chicos-

**Día dos dias antes del partido.**

En eso los muchachos se pusieron en una especie de set con cortinas donde estaban separados uno por cada uno de los sujetos quienes les deban indicaciones.

-Levante los brazos y estíralos a los lados-Hibiki hizo caso y la mujer le tomaba sus medidas, y ella miró el expediente de Kurashiki.

El peli humo remplazaría ala peli roja ya que ambos son pitchers, aún que por un lado quería remplazar a Tomoe, era una lástima que tenían que hacerlo por posiciones.

-muy bien ponte esto-dijo dándole unos implantes a Shinzuke y a Kudo.

-bromean verdad-dijo Shinzuke que sería en este caso Kana y Kudo sería Shinonome.

-lo sentimos, son órdenes de la señorita-los dos chicos con sus dedos tomaron del borde de los implantes y ellos mirarian a su lado que Yasmina jugaba con los suyos y el sería Nakano.

-ya casi terminamos contigo-dijo una chica bastante entretenida ya que estaba vistiendo a Souta de Iwaki, pero el problema era que ella estaba entretenida vistiendo de diversas formas a Souta como si se tratara de una muñeca para vestir.

-señorita, no tenemos todo el tiempo, deje de jugar conmigo a la barbie y vístame ya-dijo molesto el shotacon.

-una pregunta cuánto tiempo durará esto-dijo Shinji a esperanza.

-lo mejor será que se adapten al maquillaje estarán así unos días-dijo esperanza quien a ella le tenían que pintar de piel a blanca para que no se viera lo Moreno de ella.

-pero…que hay de ellos dos-

En caso de Joan y Akira estaban en una especie de zona de alto riesgo, el porque.

-t…tranquilo, no le haremos nada malo-decían los maquillador es tratándose de acercar a Akira pero por el miedo no podían ya que por cualquier movimiento de este los demás se asustaban.

-¡no me toquen malditos maricones!-dijo Joan molesto tapándose la entre pierna.

-tenemos que depilarte, tienes mucho vello en las piernas-dijo un hombre de voz afeminada.

-¡ah excusas!, clara mente escuche que me tenían que depilar los huevos, ¡pues ni un pelo de pendejo tengo!-

-pues pelos tienes varios, vamos tenemos que terminar con el trabajo-dijo otro hombre de mismas características.

-¡tocame y te hago Heterosexual a chingazos!-dijo Joan señalándolo con su dedo índice al hombre quien miro a Ezperanza.

-¿no le hicieron nada extraño verdad?-preguntó Esperanza con duda a los muchachos.

-según por lo que me contaron, una vez fueron a unas aguas termales y Joan se negó a entrar, ya que bañarse desnudo con otros hombres alrededor sería muy gay-

-increíble, otra vez-esperanza suspiraría-¡oigan intercambien conmigo!-

La española dijo y los hombres aceptaron, las que atendían a Esperanza se fueron con el mexicano, mientras lo que atendían a Joan se fueron con la española.

Mientras hacían las medidas a la chica y en el trabajo que se habían quedado los sujetos de veían altos decepcionados.

-que mal, decía que le media 19 centímetros su Tizón-

-dirías Narsil, eso es legendario-

En eso ambos sintieron un miedo y al levantar la vista vieron a Esperanza sonreír de manera peligrosa, los sujetos cambiaron su expresiones a miedo.

-bueno sigamos trabajando-

-¡AHHHH!-nada más escucharon los gritos de Joan quien al parecer estaba siendo depilado.

**Un día antes de que el partido comenzará.**

Los muchachos salieron una vez terminando lo que era el maquillaje y todo.

Realmente habían echo buen trabajo, se parecían a ellas solo que más altos, esperanza se vistió de Nozaki usando una peluca rubia y pupilentes verdes.

-ah siempre he soñado con tocar una de estas-dijo Yasmina vestido como Waka mientras se tocaba sus implantes.

-no puede ser posible esto-dijo está vez Hibiki vestido de Kurashiki.

-tranquilo, puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras-dijo Yasmina acercándose a él y el chivo le dio un tremendo golpe.

-al menos de esa forma ya te dejara en paz-dijo Shinzuke vestido de Kana.

-claro, ten cuidado con Joan, no te valla a violar-Hibiki dijo mientras se alejaba, Shinzuke se puso azul al escuchar eso, tenía razón estaba vestido de cómo su quedante.

-tenias que abrir la boca hermano-Souta dijo quien estaba vestido de Iwaki y este le habían pintado una cicatriz falsa y también le dieron un gorro como el de ella.

-menos mal, cuando saldrán esos dos-dijo Kudo vestido de Shinonome.

-ni idea, pero creo que es lógico que tarden algo-dijo Shinji vestido de Nakano.

-¡ya están saliéndose!-Esperanza dijo mientras veía como salían los dos muchachos.

En eso vieron con la boca abierta a los dos chicos.

Joan estaba vestido de Tsubasa ya he al ser el que más experiencia tenía en el equipo y además iba a ser capitán del equipo, a pesar de que Kudo normalmente era el capitán, pero a él lo vistieron de Tsubasa, el problema era que Joan tenía los ojos muy grandes que no eran para nada rasgados o asiáticos y que se negaba a usar implantes o que le escondieran…ya saben el que.

Akira pues vestido de Aoi, era totalmente diferente, ya que cuerpo grande y musculoso no e daba con el pequeño cuerpo de la senpai de cabello morado.

-no se ven nada mal-dijo Ramón.

En eso todos empezaron a reírse y a racanearle, en eso Joan casi se quita la película pero uno de los maquillo seas lo detuvo antes de que hiciera algo.

-¡ok ya muchas risas ahora a entrenar!-dijo el señor Fabregas.

**El día de hoy en el partido.**

-cambiaron mucho en solo dos dias-dijo unos del público.

-si en especial la capitana y la que hacía boca de gato-

-mierda a este paso se darán cuenta de que no son ellos-dijo Ramón.

-tranquilos estamos muy lejos como para poder ver los detalles-dijo yukio-además ese maquillaje en su caras hace todo el trabajo, así que cálmate estarán bien-

-aún que me digas eso pensé que sería imposible-dijo Ramón.

En la cancha Shinji se puso para batear.

'Menos mal que con esto mi hermana no va a descubrirme'penso el chico en el bate.

El equipo rival era la preparatoria de Akita, los kansai estaban preparados para ganar.

En eso lanzaron la bola hacia la pitcher pero Shinji logró conectarle.

Una de las chica trato de tomar la bola pero ella sintió dolor al tomarla y la dejo caer al suelo por esto y también por qué no pudo cerrar el guante tiempo para atraparla.

En eso Kudo corrió con todo hacia la segunda base y Shinji le hizo una seña para que corriera ya que no tenían Coach de base y esperanza era cambio.

Los chicos avanzaron dos bases más y no lograron ponchar les ya que llegaron antes de que los sacaran por out.

El siguiente fue Souta quien tomaría el bate.

Ellos notaron como las chicas se hacían atrás, al estar vestido de Iwaki y sabían que tan fuerte le pegaba a la bola, era muy normal que hayan tomado distancia.

En eso sota miraría la bola y el chico al darle hizo que la bola se fuera hacia dónde se suponía que estaba la campo corto, las chicas se impresionaron por esto.

-¡rapido a home!-

En eso la campo corto tomo la bola y ella lanzó la bola hacia home, pero el problema es que no lograron hacerle out y además la catcher lanzó hacia primera base quien por mala suerte Souta ya había llegado, la primera base decidió no lanzar a tercera base ya que Shinji ya iba a llegar a esa base.

El siguiente en pasar fue Hibiki.

-no puede ser-dijo Kudo.

-lo sabemos, espero que…-

-out, fuera por viola-

-¡bueno eres pendejo o que!-gritó el señor fabregas.

-¡ponte vergghtsth!-a Joan le taparían la boca ya que casi gritaba y algunos lo mirarían ya que escucharon un poco de su voz varón pero no del todo claro.

-eres idiota casi nos descubren-dijo Kudo en voz baja.

En eso notaron la mirada de sis rivales sobre ellos quienes reirían nerviosos.

-lo siento mucho, es que esta resfriada nuestra amiga hahaha-esperanza dijo quien convenció a las chicas y la española suspiro de alivio-casi nos descubres Carlos-

-lo siento-dijo el muchacho y luego Hibiki y Souta entrarían con ellos.

-idiota, al menos Kurashiki sabe cómo batear-dijo seriamente Shinzuke.

-no te metas idiota que yo sólo soy el pítcher-

-¡un pitcher que no sabe batear!-replicó Kudo molesto.

El siguiente en batear fue Yasmina quien sentía que estaba en el paraíso al estar en frente de chicas nuevas.

'Oh si, carne nueva'Pensó el chico mientras soñaba que estaba en el cielo'nada puede ser mej…'

-strike tres ponchado-el empeyer gritó y en eso todos los chi os y esperanza lo mirarían enojados y el señor fabregas con más razón.

-¿es enserio Yasmina?-dijo Hibiki dijo con tono aburrido.

-¿con los chicos no era así?-dijo Akira confundido y todos a excepción de esperanza lo mirarían ya que era obvia la razón del porque.

El siguiente les tocaba defender a los muchachos, Hibiki hizo strikes de inmediato sacando a varias chicas del equipo contrario de inmediato.

Regresaron de inmediato a batear y de echo cuando Akira pasó las chicas por alguna razón se asustaban y el chico paso a base por bola, Joan, Kudo y Shinzuke hicieron un par de home run.

Cuando el partido acabó las de dialecto kansai estaban en el suelo por el marcador.

-¿no exageramos?-dijo esperanza.

-es normal en el béisbol amiga vamonos-dijo Joan quien solamente dejaba atrás el marcador.

Satogama 17.

Akita 0.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones de inmediato quitaron las pelucas y también se ponían alcohol y cloro en las caras para quitarse el maquillaje.

-esta cosa está muy bien pegada a nuestras caras-dijo molesto Kudo al notar que ni el cloro le quitaba el maquillaje.

-lo sabemos pero aún así hay que intentar-dijo Hibiki del mismo modo.

-muy bien, ¡no me voy a rasurar ahí abajo durante diez años!-dijo Joan a los mil cielos.

-ok, cero necesidad en decirnos eso-Yasmina dijo con un párpado con líneas moradas.

-espero que nadie difunda de esto en algún maldito lugar-dijo Souta.

-¡ah se me cayo la piel!-dijo Shinzuke y los demás gritaron al ver que si era ciertos.

-ya acabaron-esperanza dijo como si nada llegando al lugar y ella veía como todos trataban de quitarse todo de inmediato-¡que hacen!-

-¡quitandonos el maquillaje!-dijo Shinzuke.

-pero esto es totalmente imposible, a este paso se nos descolorara el cabello-Joan dijo.

-calmados, solo quítense la mascara-

Cuando escucharon eso los muchachos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, en eso los chicos pusieron sus manos detrás de su cabeza y jalaron y efectivamente era una máscara.

-¡es broma!-dijo Shinji.

-genial, ahora apestamos a cloro-dijo Joan.

-¿no bañamos juntos?-dijo Kudo.

-¡YA HICIMOS MUCHOS ACTOS FEMENINOS HOY!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

**...**

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Ayer 17 de abril, me quiero despedir de una gran compañera que ha estado conmigo desde los 7 años de edad, recuerdo que la encontré en el parque de donde viva en Culiacán, era una pequeña cosita cuando la halle y ahora se ha ido.**

**Por 13 largo años ha estado conmigo, arañando las sillas y las cajas de madera que teníamos en casa, siempre se subía a mi cama cada vez que escribía algún capítulo ronroneándome en los pies, mientras escribía capítulos para darles entendimiento a todos ustedes.**

**Que descanse en paz, mi hermosa gatita, mi amada compañera fiel que ha estado conmigo desde muy pequeño, mi emperatriz llamada princesa.**

**Jamás olvidaré el tiempo que estuve con ella teniendo ahora 19 años y en el próximo capítulo 20 años de vida.**

**Realmente no me sentía con ganas de subir este capítulo por la tristeza que tenía encima el verla escondida en una esquina sin respirar, la enterré en el patio de mi casa debido a que llevaba muchos días enferma, pero ella está en mi corazón, ella es irremplazable y única.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto:al menos en eso no te equivocas, los celos vendran aún que aquí no por qué casi se mueren por qué Tsubasa no se dio cuenta de que cocino carne echada a perder jajaja, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 26 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:si aquí en México cuando hay clásicos en especial el Atlas y Chivas se agarran literalmente, más adelante se verá lo de esperanza, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 26 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	27. Preparativos

**Hola a todos aquí El Redentor 777.**

**Al igual que mi amigo RinMakoto hice un Poll o encuesta en español, en donde puse cinco animes o juegos por el que pueden ustedes votar ya que con la contingencia me ha dado tiempo para seguir escribiendo otro fic más, para votar solo tienen que irse a la parte de mi perfil, en la parte superior en el medio les saldrá en azul la palabra Poll y ahí les aparecerá estos cinco animes o juegos del fic que haré por semana como este.**

**Senran Kagura: Luz contra oscuridad (Fic de Senran kagura) los shinobis son guerreros de las sombras que representa la oscuridad, pero cada día están cediendo ante la luz a pesar de negarlo, sin embargo toda luz tiene sus oscuridad, en ella un grupo de chicos olvidados se revelaran para desmantelar esa luz. (En este pueden participar con un O'C echo y creado por ustedes).**

**La Maldicion de los Montaraces (Fic de Claymore), cuando Raki se separó de Clare el joven jamás pensó en volverse alguien tan poderoso, sin embargo, su deseo de regar con su amada le motivaba a hacer lo que sea con tal de regresará a su lado, inclusive aún que tuviera que estar maldito.**

**La revolución Humana (Fic de Infinite stratos), debido a la clase social tan dispareja entre hombre como mujeres, los hombres trabajaron en un proyecto exitoso para que estos pudieran controlar un arma capaz de neutralizar y nivelar al IS, un escuadrón de jóvenes pelearán para que no halla discriminacion en este mundo.**

**En contra del terrorismo (Fic de Pokémon él manga) de organizaciones como el equipo Rocket, tema plasma y entre otros, una organización mundial que quiere crear un mundo en donde los Pokémon es sean la única raza en el mundo, la humanidad estando en peligro llamaron a los del Holders, ellos son la única esperanza para que la unión humana Pokémon siga existiendo.**

**Totsuki a la Mexicana (Fic de shokugeki no soma), Alejandro Hernandes es un chico que estando harto de que varias naciones extranjeras no conozcan la comida de su país, decido emprender un viaje hacia Japón para mostrarles lo que un latino puede hacer.**

**Sin más que decir continuemos.**

* * *

Cuatro días después del último partido las chicas se habían recuperado de la toxicidad de la comida, habían regresado y ella preocupadas por los del partido, solo lo dejaron con un ya lo habían arreglado de alguna manera e incluso pasaron.

Sin embargo estaba bastantes confundidas del por qué, era algo extraño que sucediera cosas como estas, de echo cuando se atrevieron a preguntarle a los chicos que estaba sucediendo lo que Ramón respondió fue.

-al parecer se comieron algo de las sobras que la capitana preparo y les fue peor-

Los chicos reirían ante esta mención pero Tsubasa solo se deprimió más, aún que Kudo decido darle consuelo, cosa que si acepto ya que el peli negro la hacía sentir segura.

Minutos después iban a comprobar sobre qué posición estaban, eran treinta dos equipos ya habían derrotado a uno y el segundo mágicamente perdió, aún que esto último los chivos le tenían que ocultar los hechos y las cosas.

-¡estamos en cuartos de finales!-dijo sorprendida Shinonome.

Efectivamente, después de todo ya han pasado dos ronda y habían empezado en décimo sexto, los chicos tuvieron que jugar los octavos de final.

-pero quienes serán nuestros próximos oponentes-dijo Nakano mientras sacaba su celular y las demás hacían lo mismo.

Ellas checaron su celular para ver a sus oponentes, por lo que en su regreso tenían que enfrentar a nada más y nada menos que…

-academia Kogetsu-dijo en voz baja Tsubasa.

Al escuchar eso sabían que no sería para nada fácil, aún que no hallan gano aún una final, han estado muy cercas de obtener la copa, más que ahora que sabían que iban a enfrentar al equipo titular y no a un tercero o segundo.

-esto será bastante difícil-dijo Aoi sabiendo que en un torneo las cosas serían más serias y difíciles para ellas y las demás.

-será mejor que nos preparemos, es la primera vez que jugaremos contra kogetsu y con Kousaka como capitana y jugadora titular-dijo Waka.

-tiene razón Suzuki, esta vez dudo que quiera estar en la banca-dijo Shinonome mirando a la peli azul más baja.

-bien es mejor organizarnos y entrenar duro-dijo el señor Fabregas y las chicas asistieron.

Mientras el hombre se llevaba a las chicas Kudo estaba con su mejor amigo quien estaba serio, por lo que el peli negro se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-el preguntó ya que Hibiki se veía diferente cuando mencionaron kogetsu.

-este presentimiento, lo he tenido antes-dijo mientras caminaba a otra dirección y Kudo solamente frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía hacia las instalaciones de la academia.

Desde ahora y ya que las chicas estaban algo delicadas del estomago por el lavado que les hicieron en el hospital, Tomoe quién era la mejor cocinando, le pidieron que cocinara algo ligero para las chicas.

Después de todo los médicos les dieron una dieta para unos tersa días y para que se restaurarán de salud y que su bienestar físico y fisiológico mejorará.

No habría postres pesados, pasteles, harinas, entre otras cosas, la ventaja es que el ser japonés implica puras comidas y desayunos ligeros, por lo que eso hacía que la raza ninponiana no tuviera dificultades para dejar algunos hábitos alimenticios a diferencia de las de Occidente que desayunaban, comían y cenaban muy pesado.

-creo que una sopa estaría bien-se dijo la peli negra así misma.

Ella decidió preparar la comida simple y sencilla, los chicos no comerían ya que de seguro no tendrían hambre o no querían comer algo así de simple y sencillo, la peli negra mientras calentaba el agua y ella preparaba el sabor imante de la sopa decidió hacer otro platillo.

-espero que le guste-dijo ella en voz baja mientras ella empezaba hacer una especie de bento

No era tan artística como Nozaki pero tenía lo que importaba el sabor y también el empeño, le ponía cariño y amor a este platillo que estaba preparando, más aparte cuidado con la sopa de sus amigas y la de ella.

No quería enfermarse de nuevo, por eso hacía con cuidado la comida, luego de unos minutos ella terminaría con la sopa, el médico le había dicho que no consumieran la sopa tan caliente ya que les afectaría y que en caso de realizar algún deporte no había ningún problema y a que era estomacal y no una lesión.

Se dio cuenta por el entrenamiento, de echo no se sintieron agotadas, aún que eso sí, el señor Fabregas decidió ponerles un entrenamiento ligero y nada extremo como los otros que habían realizado dias anteriores, aún que mejoraban mucho gracias a ello.

Después de ello la chica colocó la sopa en una mesa y el bento lo llevaba hacia dónde estaban los chicos.

-solo espero que lo coma-dijo ella sonrojada y con nervios.

Esto no eran momentos para quedarse atrás por la pena y el nerviosismo era momento para contra atacar y de esa manera hacer su vínculo más fuerte, tenía el apoyo de sus amigas después de todo y así que tenía buena ventaja ahora que ya se conocen y se volvió más abierto hacia ella.

La chica se dirigía al lugar pero se detuvo al sentir algo de miedo, efectivamente su espectro sentido le ayudo bastante en estos momentos.

-¿no sabía que fueras tan buena para cocinar?-

Esa voz la puede reconocer en cualquier lado, una voz llena de desinterés, sarcasmo, por supuesto no fajaba la arrogancia, al voltear hacia ella vio que era…

Kousaka Tsubaki, capitana del equipo rival del torneo, sabía que este no era muy buen momento para discutir con ella, menos ahora que la chica la había visto con su ex novio, pero ella ya tenía una idea de lo que le hizo y aparte Hibiki le había implementado lo que había sucedido entre ellos, por lo que sabía que él ya no sentía nada por ella y ella por el.

-Kousaka-la chica no sonó para nada nerviosa sin embargo sabía que debía evitar una plática con ella, aún que…

-iré directo al grano-dijo ella mientras sequía lamiendo el chupetin-aléjate de Inoue-

La chica al escuchar eso simplemente se quedó algo helada, ¿alejarse?, era prácticamente imposible, después de todo entrenaban en el mismo equipo e incluso estaban en el mismo club, era algo que no podía hacerlo.

-no…no entiendo lo que dices-

-te lo haré entender de una manera mejor-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para quedar frente a ella, la diferencia de estaturas y de cuerpo obviamente Tomoe le superaba por mucho, pero el Aura intimidante que tenía esa chica era algo increíble.

'Que le pasa, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida'penso la chica mientras miraba a Tsubaki que miraba con frialdad la peli negra 'por algo como esto me siento tan aterrada'

-Inoue fue durante cuatro meses mi perro leal, pero es un completo inútil, hizo que la academia koketsu perdiera en los nacionales por completo, no te hará nada de caso más que a mí misma, así que será mejor que te largues y no le hables para nada-

La chica apretó sus manos cuando escucho eso y el toper estaba normal, no tenía fuerza para romper el empaque de plástico con él bento adentro.

Más que una amenaza y advertencia, soñaba algo muy real, esto era el colmo, además por qué de todos los momentos tuvieron que enfrentar a kogetsu, aparte en encontrarse con ella.

-creo que lo has entendido, adiós-dijo ella mientras se retiraba del lugar.

En eso ella miraría lo que había echo para el chico, su amargado y amado Hibiki, aún que ella sentía el impulso de hacerle algo a la chica no quería violar las reglas de agredir a otros miembros del equipo antes de un partido.

Si lo hacía podrían expulsarla…claro por qué no le decía al comité de baseball sobre esto.

-si les dice algo a alguien yo…-

-¿Qué harás Kousaka?-ella no terminó su frase al escuchar una voz masculina.

Tomoe miraría y vio a Kudo llegar con Ezperanza a un lado.

-Miyamoto, Cortes-dijo Tomoe al verlos y ambos se veían serios y molestos.

Kousaka no respondería, ella dirigió su mirada a un lado de Kudo y vio a esperanza por un momento, la chica rubia frunció el ceño al verla y la española no se quedó atrás en este combate de miradas que ambas sostenían.

-jamás te he visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?-

-prefiero no responderle alguien como tú-la chica dijo de manera tranquila aún que Kousaka no se lo tomó bien esto.

-¡ten mucho cuidado, no sabes con quién te metes!-dijo ella.

La española se puso delante de ella mientras que Kudo se acercó para que la chica no hiciera algo imprudente y alguna cosa por el estilo.

Si Tomoe le ganaba a Kousaka en algunas cosas Esperanza rompió ese recordó, no sólo físicamente, si no que le ganaba por casi veinte centímetros de estatura y no sólo eso, la chica rubia parece ser más esbelta, débil y con menos fuerza que la española, mientras que la chica extranjera se veía con más credibilidad y fuerza.

-nos responderás y te quedaras callada-dijo ella.

La rubia simplemente cerró sus ojos, al igual que antes decidió ignorarla.

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Kousaka mientras caminaba a otra dirección.

En eso ella sintió como la jalaban y la empujaban a una pared, la chica grupo y trato de liberarse, ella pensó que fue Kudo pero luego de ver bien vio que esperanza la tenía acorralada y sostenida con mucha fuerza.

-¡suéltame!-dijo ella mientras se movía a todos lado-¡te he dicho que me suéltes!-

Kousaka trató de abofetear a Esperanza quien detuvo su muñeca a tiempo, la española apretó la mano y haciendo que Kousaka se quejara del dolor.

-también soy una chica, por lo que sí te doy una lección y un par de hostias en este momento, no creo que halla nadie para hacerme una queja por agresion-

La rubia empezó a patalear para liberarse pero en eso Kudo y Tomoe se acercaron para apartar a la española, aún que era fuerte logró que liberara a Kousaka.

-¡ya basta Cortés, no es necesario que le hagas eso!-dijo Kudo a la chica morena.

-¡se arrepentirán me oyeron!-dijo ella mientras se iba del lugar con su velocidad.

Una vez que la rubia se fue del lugar soltaron a Esperanza y ella tomaría un par de respiraciones profundas mientras se calmaba, la española miro por un momento a Kudo y Tomoe quienes se veían algo impresionados.

-realmente quería bajarle ese ego tan egoita-dijo ella mientras trataba de calmarse.

-lo entendemos, pero no puedes agredir a alguien por qué si-

-a mi que, yo no estoy participando, aparte no escuchaste como agredido a Tomoe-dijo ella señalando a la peli negra quien bajo su mirada.

Aún que le hallan salvado del problema ahora tenía otro, no se sentía muy segura en este partido, koketsu por algo tiene el puesto que tiene, de todas maneras la chica sentía inseguridad propia de lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en las manos?-dijo Kudo señalando el toper ala peli negra quien salió de su trance.

-eh…esto yo-la chica quería ocultarlo peor sabía que ya era tarde.

-tiene razón, hace un momento me agarraste con eso-dijo señalando el objeto.

-pues…-'como les explico de esto…pero…'ella por un momento miraria a Kudo y Esparanza'no conozco a Esperanza, pero parece tener mucha experiencia sobre este tipo de temas, pero Kudo podría ayudarme'-la verdad hice este bento…para Hibiki-

-oh, ya veo, lo aceptara-dijo Kudo muy tranquilo.

-e…estás seguro-dijo ella.

-si, tiene un paladar muy pobre, el sabor de las comidas no es algo que le interese mucho, mientras sea algo comestible estará bien-

La peli negra asistiría mientras miraba a la chica.

-¿Cómo le hago para darle una cosa aún chico que te gusta?-dijo ella.

Esperanza se sonrojaría al escuchar eso mientras daba un pequeño paso atrás, pero la chica se tomo unos segundo mientras estaba tratando de calmarse pero por nervios, ella bajo un poco su mirada, la verdad la chica se veía muy adorable.

-pues…solamente se sincera...así lo lograras y no te harás atrás-

La peli negra solamente con eso poco lograría tomar la información y sentirse inspirada, la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación del los chicos.

En eso Kudo seguiría a Tomoe para que no la siguieran, sabía que no le harían nada a Esperanza, ya que si eso sucede, sabía que Joan no se esperaría para nada en salvarle o algo por el estilo.

Mientras tanto, ya iba a seguir el día del partido, los muchachos estaban preparando a las chicas para su siguiente partido.

Las muchachas sabían que este partido sería bastante serio, por lo que tenían que hacer un gran legado y también para seguir prosperando en este club.

Las chicas estarían en frente de el equipo de Kousaka, la chicas estaban con seriedad en frente de sus oponentes.

-me llamo Tsubasa Arihara, capitana del equipo de Satogama-

-yo soy Kousaka Tsubaki, capitana del equipo de béisbol femenino de Koketsu-

La formación se feria en las pantallas del equipo de Satogama.

**Pitcher Nozaki Yuuki.**

**Catcher Suzuki Waka.**

**Primera base Akane Ukita.**

**Segunda base Asada Aoi.**

**Tercera base Shinonome Ryō.**

**Campo corto Arihara Tsubasa.**

**Jardinera derecha Ayaka Nakano.**

**Jardinera izquierda Kawakita Tomoe.**

**Jardinera central Kana Tsukumo.**

Kousaka al ver la alineación sonreiría de manera misteriosa.

'Perfecto, ahora pongamos en marcha el plan'

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Gracias por participar en el especial de Autor a Lector de mi cumpleños mientras respondía sus preguntas.**

**QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE VOTAR.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: eso espero con los trapos, es que me acorde de un video de parodia de Blend S donde ponen al trapío con una vocesota, así que pensé el porque no darles un poco de comedia, gracias por el comentario, aún es doloroso el no verla en mi casa, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 27 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: pues trapíos everyware, no te creas, si fue doloroso fueron 13 años los que estuve con ella, pero aún tengo a mi perro conmigo, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 27 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	28. Contra Kogetsu part 1

**Hola aquí el redentor 777, les traigo un inicio de este fanfic con noticias.**

**Bueno resulta que como ya saben, hice una encuesta de próximo anime hacer el fanfic, resulta que hubo un triple empate entre estos dos animes y un video juego..**

**Shokugeki no soma.**

**Infinite stratos.**

**Senran kagura.**

**Abriré de nuevo esta votación ahora con estos tres nada más, pueden votar por el mismo si quieren, ahora esperare si habrá una diferencia de voto durante esta semana hasta el sábado en estos tres en qué hacer fics, esperare sus votos de la misma manera.**

**Sigamos el capítulo.**

* * *

La primera entrada comienza para el equipo de kogetsu, siendo la primeras en batear, Yuuki se pondría sería, ya que sería la pitcher e iniciando la contienda, de echo ella dirigió su mirada a su senpai de confianza quien le hizo una seña de asistencia como muestra de su confianza, ella luego miro a las gradas donde estaban los chicos apoyándolas.

'Esto va dedicado a mis amigas y amigos, también para el chico que amo'

Ella con su zurda lanzó hacia la zona de strike dando una muy buena curva, de ello la bateadora no alcanzó a apreciar bien por la velocidad que la había lanzado y también por la trayectoria que había tomado esta.

-strike uno-el ampayer afirmaría que entro ala zona de strike y no fue bola.

-valla realmente ha mejorado mucho o durante estos meses-dijo sonriendo Hibiki al ver que sus enseñanzas dieron buenos frutos.

La rubia llamada Tsubaki Koukasa se dio cuenta de esa manera de lanzar y también la técnica de curvatura que tenía el lanzamiento de la rubia, ella sabía que fue entrenada por el, no había duda en ello, además de que conocía muy bien ese lanzamiento.

El segundo strike fue recto, haciendo que la bateadora de koketsu pensara que la siguiente sería una curva y que lo mejor sería batear, Waka miro unos segundos a la chica y noto sus intenciones, ella hizo una seña algo que noto la rubia.

-strike tres ponchada-la chica al escuchar eso quedó sorprendida.

-es una idiota, enserio pensó que lanzaría una curva, era obvio que lanzaría una recta-dijo la capitana prediciendo el lanzamiento pasado.

En eso llego la segunda bateadora de la contienda, de echo Nozaki notó que esta vez sería más complicado engañarles al ya saber algo de su estilo de juego aún así ella decidió lanzar la bolas con curvas.

-bola uno-Yuuki al escuchar eso frunció un poco el ceño y comenzó a concentrarse mejor, ella miro el guante de Waka para lanzar de nuevo la bola.

La chica bateo esta vez la pelota dirigiéndose al campo corto y el jardín central.

-¡déjamelo a mí Tsubasa!-Tomoe le aviso a su amiga quien se detuvo al escucharle.

La peli negra en eso se lanzaría hacia adelante con un salto estirando su mano izquierda con el guante para atrapar la bola, el hacer eso hizo que su gorra se callera de su cabeza por el aire y la velocidad en la que iba, al realizar esta maniobra hizo que la bola no tocará el suelo gracias a la mejor amiga de Tsubasa.

-¡out!-

-¡eres increíble Tomochii!-

-buena atrapada Kawakita-dijo Shinonome.

Las chicas al ver esa hazaña dieron muchos halagos ala peli negra, de echo en la tribuna estaban los chivos festejando este movimiento.

-increíble, fue muy excelente ese empeño de parte de Kawakita-mencionó Shinzuke.

-Kudo les enseño a todas a atrapar la bola y lo combinó con la habilidad de correr que les enseño a las chicas-mencionó el mexicano.

-pareces ser todo un atleta-dijo Ramón al chico.

-no solo parece, es un atleta-Esperanza mencionó al hondureño mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la cancha donde seguía el partido.

-¿creen que les puedan ganar?-dijo Akira a sus amigos.

-no hay que creer, simplemente lo van a ganar-dijo con confianza Souta.

-sin embargo hay otros equipos más adelantes, y recuerden que la academia Kaio sigue en pie-Shinji les dijo al saber que fue la academia que ganó los torneos pasados.

-lo sabemos, pero aún así el señor Fabregas nos entreno de una forma en donde podamos romper los límites-mencionó Yasmina.

Todos ahí se verían algo de caídos pero ala vez algo afectados como si se trataran de veteranos de guerras después de un síndrome postraumático por los duros entrenamientos que les ponían a los muchachos.

-aún así parece ser que han cometido un error el equipo contrario-dijo yukio.

-¿a que te refieres?-Ramon dijo extrañado.

-creo que se a que se refiere, observa-Joan dijo señalando.

En eso se vio que la tercera chica dio un bateo bastante malo, que fecho rebotó en el suelo de inmediato pero nada que pudiera agarrar asada saltando y lanzándolo hacia Akane a la primera base para sacar a koketsu.

-¡out!-

El cambio de los equipos se estaba dando y las de Satogama se iban a preparar para batear en esta ronda.

-al parecer pusieron a las menos indicadas en batear en la primera ronda, no es que sean malas, pero el problema es que no tienen reacción para bateo-dijo Kudo.

-valla, eso es algo nuevo-dijo Ramón.

Al entrar las chicas a batear la primera en empezar fue Ayaka, pero ahora tenían el problema de que la pitcher era nada más y menos que la estrella del equipo Kousaka Tsubaki.

-muy bien veamos qué tan buenas son-ella lanzó la bola y Nakano se dio cuenta de algo.

-strike uno-el ampayer sin dudas y sin ninguna objeción afirmaría.

'Sus lanzamientos son más difíciles de predecir que en las informaciones'

La chica jamás pensó que fuera peor en la realidad que en la si formaciones que recaudaba cada rato en las computadoras o en la biblioteca.

La rubia no dudó en hacer otro triste a pesar de que ya ja trato de batear un poco más abajo pero como si fuera una Yamacha de dragón ball super por alguna razón la bola evitó el contacto con el bate a toda costa.

-strike tres ponchada-la peli verde camino hacia los asientos y Aoi sería la próxima en batear, de echo cuando las dos cruzaron caminos Ayaka en voz baja dijo.

-ten mucho cuidado, por alguna razón su estilo de lanzamiento es muy diferente que en las pasadas rondas-la peli verde le dijo ala peli morada quien sonreiria.

-tranquila, déjenmelo todo a mi-la senpai se posicionó a batear.

Kousaka por alguna razón se puso más seria de lo normal, esta chica era de peligro, en las pasadas aunque fueran de entrenamientos y durante el torneo se ha apreciado que esta chica era muy buena prediciendo las bolas, Kousaka sabía que lo mejor era eliminarla de una u otra forma si no les daría desventaja a su equipo.

La rubia lanzó uno recto de echo Aoi al ver esto batearía dando un swing pero este salió de su posición, de echo la chica se dio cuenta de que la rubia no lanzó con fuerza para evitar que la peli morada de un toque.

Aoi al notar esto se dio cuenta de que Nakano tenía razón en ello, había cambiado su forma de lanzamiento por alguna razón.

Hibiki desde su trinchera al notar eso se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban en peligro si solamente se mantuvieron al margen de la información de Nakano.

-esa chica-dijo en voz baja Hibiki.

-al parecer no por nada la llaman la mejor pitcher de Japón-dijo Joan al ver esto.

-es buena estrategia cambiar de estilo de lanzamientos-dijo Kudo-de esa manera se puede evitar que bateen la bola y tomar por sorpresa a los demás-

-a este paso les sera imposible batear una bola-dijo Shinzuke-se cansaran a este paso no vamos a lograr ninguna carrera-

Los muchachos lo único que podían hacer era erizar para que las chicas pudieran hacer una cerrera de alguna un otra forma ya que este partido iría para largo.

Asada ya había echo como cuatro fouls, pero no podía dejar de batear ya que si lo había eso le traería la consecuencia de que si no bateaba sería ponchada y no quería ser otra eliminada en su equipo, aparte de que la rubia parecía saber su verdaderas intenciones.

Ella está vez decidió lanzar una rápida y Aoi al notarlo puso su bate para un toque, Tsubaki de inmediato se echó a correr hacia la bola, pero el problema era de que la peli morada había fingido hacer el toque y ella sin tocar la bola se echó a correr.

La catcher se quedó confundida por esta acción sin embargo la bola por accidente resbaló de su mano evitando que sea agarrada por una bola o un strike haciendo legal la corrida de la chica hacia la base.

En eso Aoi se dirigió hacia la primera base a toda velocidad mientras la catcher tomaba la bola.

-¡que haces, apresúrate y lánzala a la primera!-Kousaka le regañó a la chica quien por más de miedo que a ganar hizo caso.

En eso Aoi llegaría a la primera base siendo demasiado tarde para la catcher.

-¿qué diablos hizo?-preguntó extrañado Ramón.

-se llama robo de base lo que acaba de hacer, pero si te refieres a lo que hizo creo lanzó la bola, fue una finta-dijo Kudo sorprendido.

-¿pero qué clase de movida es esa?, no es ilegal hacer eso-dijo Yukio por que la bola no toco el bate de Aoi.

-si la bola no hubiera caído o tocado el suelo, hubiera sido ilegal y la hubieran expulsado, pero tomo de sorpresa a la catcher, por ende, no es ilegal-dijo Hibiki y Joan afirmaría después.

-aún que es algo arriesgado ya que pudo haber lastimado a la catcher-

-en ese caso se las ingenió para llegar hacia la siguiente base-dijo la española.

-es lo que queremos que hagan-dijo Shinji observando el partido.

-¡quiero hacerte un hijo!-

De inmediato ala cara de Yasmina le caería una gorra del equipo de Satogama y se vio como Aoi avergonzada lanzó su gorra al chico.

La siguiente en pasar fue Kana quien miro hacia arriba para mirar a Joan quien le dedicó una sonrisa y también le saludó con su mano en alto.

La pelinegra era de las mejores del equipo junto a Tsubasa y Shinonome, no sólo era buena para este deportes sino para otros más, la rubia al ver a la peli negra se dio cuenta de que tenía algo más diferente a las demás, tenía el nivel de una de las nacionales.

La chica está vez se vino enserio en ello, la chica al lanzar las famosas curvas para poder sacar a Kana quien se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, de echo la joven peli negra frunció el ceño al notar esto haciendo que fuera más seria.

La peli negra cerró sus ojos para tomar un par de respiraciones, en ese momento la chica tomó su bate para estar lista para batear la pelota.

Kousaka lanzó la curva y la peli negra batearía la bola aunque dio un poco de dirección torcida por los rebotes, las chicas de kogetsu tomaron la bola para lanzarla.

-¡a segunda!-la capitana grito pero el problema era que la lanzó a primera y Kana llegó a la base al ser una de las más rápidas del equipo y Aoi al notar eso con seguridad llego a la segunda-¡no puede ser posible que sean del primer equipo,mis no lo hacen bien las voy a descender de grupo!-

La rubia advertiría a las demás haciendo que el equipo de Satogama se viera algo preocupada, de echo las chicas veían que ella era el tipo de capitana que no quisieran tener.

En eso pasaría Tomoe a batear, al ver eso Hibiki se vio algo preocupado, cosa que noto de inmediato su mejor amigo.

-eh, ahora te tengo adelante-dijo Kousaka poniendo sus manos en su cintura-ahora te la vas a ver conmigo-dijo la rubia molesta por lo de la otra vez-no voy a dejar que pases mientras yo esté lanzando como pitcher-

Tomoe al escuchar eso se quedó asustada y en blanco, Kousaka al ver eso lanzó la bola hacia la zona de strike sin ningún problema.

-¿Tomochii que sucede?-dijo Tsubasa al ver que su amiga quedó en un estado irreconocible.

Hibiki de inmediato bajo hacia donde estaban las chicas pero si salir de las gradas.

-¿A dónde vas Hibiki?-dijo Shinji al ver como el peli humor corría hacia abajo.

En eso Kousaka se preparaba para hacer el segundo strike mientras en la cabeza de Tomoe se escuchaban las voces de antes de cuando hablaron con la chica rubia, a pesar de que no fueron cosas que les hablaron.

En eso Kousaka había lanzado su segundo strike a la zona del guante, nisiquiera la voz del ampayer se podía escuchar, de echo las chicas también le decían cosas a Tomoe para que pudiera reaccionar pero no parecía obedecerlas.

-¡Tomoe tú puedes, tienes que batear, vamos, batea!-

La chica al escuchar la voz de Hibiki se hizo todo cámara lenta, la chica hizo el swing dando a entender que había reaccionando, la joven al dar con la bola hizo que Kousaka se viera bastante soprendida, d e echo la bola salió volando.

-¡corre!-dijeron todas.

La chica tiraría su bate y correría acompañada de las demás en las bases.

Kousaka gritaría para que tomaran la bola y se vio como la jardinera corría hacia ella, pero en eso se detuvo al notar que salió a fuera en home run.

-¡bien echo!-los muchachos aplaudieron a las personas.

En eso tomo estaba boquiabierta mientras seguía corriendo al darse cuenta de su home run, pero ella le bajó a la velocidad para ahorrar energías y más que ahora no podían sacarlas de la cancha al estar afuera de la cancha.

Kousaka miraría a hacia la peli negra, jamás creyó que ella pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo como eso, nisiquiera era de las titulares del equipo y hizo esta hazaña.

Cuando pasaron ala segunda entrada por parte de koketsu, ellas hicieron una entrada, ya que Akane en la primera base al saltar no pudo ala andar la bola que se dirigió hacia su dirección, de echo trataron de hacerle lo mismo pero la chica está vez no cometió el mismo error.

En Satogama se quedaron en cero ya que les hicieron una doble play, a pesar de que llenaron dos bases una en la segunda y una en la tercera, Kousaka la atraparía de inmediato cuando Yuuki había bateado.

En la tercera ronda se noto como Aoi hizo esta vez su toque, pero no logró llegar ala primera base, sin embargo cuando poncharon a Kana, esta vez cuando llegó Tomoe se dio cuenta Kousaka que no debía tomarla ala ligera perso aún así logro sacarla.

En la tercera de Satogama se vio un momento en el que Akane no logró más que aterrizar con la bola en su guante ya que literalmente se le caería el guante saliendo de su mano.

En la cuarta ronda de kogetsu Kousaka hizo la segunda entrada, de echo la joven en ese momento, sin embargo la velocidad de Nakano hizo lo suyo en ello.

En esa entrada con Satogama, Tsubasa lograría una entrada pero fueron eliminadas cuando Yuuki trató de hacer un mal toque.

En la quinta entrada se volvió algo…

-bueno chicas sabemos que estamos 4-2 a favor nosotros, pero no podemos confiarnos-el señor Fabregas dijo-en ese caso Nozaki, serás ahora primera base y Akane irás a jardín central por Kawakita, así que ya teniendo esta nueva alineación preparadas-

Las chicas asistieron mientras van a la nueva alineación, Kousaka al estar mirando se dio cuenta de que las chicas cambiaron de lugar, algo que une causó cierta incomodidad de la chica.

-¿por qué hacen ese cambio tan drástico?-dijo la chica.

En ese momento Tsubasa se preparó para dar indicaciones mientras se acomodaban.

Sabía que este partido debían tomarlo enserio, por el honor de Satogama.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: pues aquí esa tensión fue destruida durante el partido, ahora falta la segunda parte de ello, lo del voto ya se supo al principio, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 28 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: por algo fuimos Nueva España por 300 años y si no nos hubiéramos independizado seriamos como groelandia, así es en este cap se notó el porque Hibiki la quiere, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 28 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	29. Contra Kogetsu part 2

**Hola aquí el redentor 777 con el capítulo número 29.**

**Para desgracia Y fortuna de algunos, el juego que ganó y del que haré un fanfic fue Senran Kagura, si quieren participar mándenme un PM, sin embargo al ver positivismo y los tres votos en Infinite stratos, subiré capítulo cada dos semanas de Infinite stratos, una vez que termine con la serie de One-shorts de un reto que me hicieron de apuesta empezare a subirlo cada semana y con día establecido, también aceptaré que participen en el fic de Infinite stratos, manden O'C en PM o si se les hace más fácil, puede ser en Review, que sea latino por favor (a latino me refiero lengua descendientes del latín, ejemplo portugués, italiano, rumano, francés (si es canadiense que sea de la zona de Quebec) y el idioma que hablo el español, lo que ocuparé para su descripción estará en el final en una nota de autor en mayúsculas.**

**Bueno eso era todo sigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

En su séptima entrada las chicas de sato se preparaban para la séptima entrada, de echo ante lo que tenían en frente más parte estando en la séptima entrada ganado ellas, sabían que no debían bajar la guardia.

Como Tsubasa expresó antes, debían ganar para de esa manera que el honor de Satogama siguiera, además quería cerrar su año con una victoria para su equipo, sin embargo noto que Kousaka ya estaba sospechando de algo.

Pero dejando esas preocupaciones de lado las chicas dejaron de calentar un poco y ahora se posiciona ron para empezar el partido de la séptima entrada, aunque bueno, teniendo experiencia en ambos bandos y a pesar de que ya no eran las mismas de antes a pesar de que algunas son novatas, el aumento y el gran entrenamiento deberían rendirles frutos.

-no sé qué planean pero no lo lograrán-dijo Kousaka mientras tenía su guante ya listo para el lanzamiento de sus famosas bolas rápidas.

En las gradas no solamente había personas que miraban el partido para apoyar a su spectiva academias, hijas o novias, si no que también estaban algunas rivales, por ejemplo la academia que ganó el torneo el año pasado, la academia Kaio.

Quien capitana era Reina kurasaki (no sé si ese era su apellido jejeje), ella veía asombrada del como estaban neutralizando y posiblemente obtendrían una victoria frente a un equipo como koketsu una academia bastante fuerte que en tan poco tiempo se levanto granjas a la rubia.

-un cambio de alineación, es bueno-dijo la peli blanca al ver lo que hacían.

-¿por qué lo dice capitana?-dijo una de las chicas del equipo.

-strike out, cambio de posiciones-el ampayer dio el aviso para que las chicas cambiaran de una vez, de echo al entrar a la cancha se podía ver a una Kousaka molesta.

-como es posible que se hallan confundido por un simple cambio de posiciones, se supone que ha se han de haber adaptado desde antes-dijo la rubia.

-Kousaka y las demás estaban tan adaptadas a la inicial escuadra debido a que ya se habían acostumbrado a hacerles frentes mientras jugaban a esa alineación, con esos cambios hubo un diferente estilo de juego en cada jugadoras-dijo la peli blanca.

-wow increíble capitana, lo supo con mucha simpleza-la peli blanca sonreiría.

-por algo ganamos la copa el año pasado-dijo la chica de Kaio mientras observaban el partido.

-¡haremos un cambio de alineación de inmediato!-

-¡por favor perdónenos, lo haremos bien!-dijo una de las chicas acercándose a Kousaka.

-¡escuchen no me importa lo que ustedes digan!-dijo la rubia enojada a todas y eso hizo que más de uno mirara hacia la chica quien regañaba a las de su equipo-estamos en una final, no en un partido de practica, ¡no necesito perdedoras en mi equipo!-

Al escuchar y ver esto los demás no vieron esto con buenos ojos, algunas chicas de kogetsu parecían que querían llorar por lo decepcionadas que se sentían y más aparte el regaño que la rubia les puso.

Hibiki desde la gradas se veía decepcionado, al parecer esta chica jamás iba a cambiar en años, que hubiera pasado si siguiera su relación con ella, una clase de persona como la que estaba mirando u que su ceguera hizo que no se diera cuenta de que estaba saliendo con la misma diablo y que la tenía aprisionada por pecados y obsesiones.

Luego de que se cambiara todo el equipo obviamente exceptuando a ella entrarían a la cancha para hacer las jugadas, en eso batearía nada más y menos que Akane, Kouesaka l verla la vio con una mirada bastante fría y eso hizo que Akane se asustara un poco peor no retrocedería.

La chica lanzó el primer que quedó en un buen strike y Akane no pudo rozar la bola ya que esta evitó el ser bateada de una manera muy mágica.

-cada vez se vuelve peor-dijo Nakano mirando sus reportes, en los anteriores partidos contra koketsu mientras Kousaka capitaneaba se decía que mientras más transcurrían los partidos esta se volvía mucho peor ya que pitcheo era cada vez más difícil de batear.

En eso lanzó la chica su segunda bola que quedó en strike, obviamente el ampayer lo marcaría y Akane al escuchar eso se acomodaría la gorra, Kousaka al ver esta set inacción solo le hizo o enfadar cada vez más.

-por qué pones esa mirada tan seria, ¡cuando bien sabes que no podrás contra mi!-la chica lanzó la bola hacia la pequeña quien se cubriría al ver que esta impacta tía en la chica, eso causó que las de Satogama y los chivos quedarán boquiabiertos sin embargo…

-…s…strike…tr…tres…ponchada-el ampayer no podía creerlo pensó y juraría que esa bola iba directamente hacia la chica con intenciones de lastimarle pero tomo una tremenda curva y fue hacia el guante de la catch que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-que curva tan más marcada, jamás había visto un lanzamiento como ese-dijo Tusbasa.

-si, solo he escuchado de una que ha podido batear una bola así-en eso Shinonome miraría hacia las gradas a cierta peli blanca que no se veía para nada sorprendida.

Reina desde su posición estaba como se dijo antes muy calmada, de echo la chica sus lado le dijo en un susurro compresible.

-¿ni habías bateado una vez lanzamientos como ese?-

-si, aún que al principio no fue para nada fácil-dijo reina recordando sus primeros días como bateadora era algo mala al principio pero fue ayudada después.

-hace mucho que no le veía sonreír-dijo otra chica a la joven.

-me acorde de unas cosas-dijo sonrojada mientras veía el fondo de pantalla de su celular, ahí había una foto de ella un un chico parecía ser un par de años mayor que ella.

'Espero que todo te este yendo bien allá afuera'

Regresando a la cancha se encaminaron para competir contra sus oponentes, de echo las chicas siguieron su partido en contra de koketsu y siguo Kana para batear.

'Esa chica junta la chica de cabello largo azulado y la capitana, han sido las que más veces han bateado mis lanzadas, debo tener cuidado con ello'la chica pensó al ver Kana en el lugar.

En eso la chica lanzó la primera bola y Kana lo dejo pasar dando en el guante.

-bola uno-Kousaka recogería la bola y simplemente se quejó un poco.

En eso lanzaría al segundo bola pero Kana hizo un swing pero el problema fue que había quedado en un foul bol, Kousaka recibió otra bola nueva y ella lo tomaría.

-¡por que eras tan tranquila!-dijo Kousaka lanzando la bola hacia el guante de su pitcher.

-strike dos-está vez dio en la zona de strike y al haber dado foul antes fue el segundo.

-la verdad es que no tengo sentimientos y no sé que se siente estar nerviosa-dijo Kana calmada como siempre y sin expresiones como cierta shinobi de cabello verde y ojos de serpiente que dice no tener sentimientos (si me refiero a Hikage).

-lo sabía-dijo Tsubasa desde su posición.

-era obvio nisiquiera yo que soy tan seria tengo algunos sentimientos-dijo Ryō.

Todos los chicos y esperanza miraron a Joan quien simplemente quedó algo incomodo por las miradas encimas de el joven castaño.

-oigan si los tiene-dijo el castaño mientras trababa de explicarles a los demás.

-estás bromeando-dijo la rubia creyéndole.

-si…-dijo Kana y dejó un silencio incómodo en el lugar-es humor mexicano, mi quedante me enseñó de ello-

En eso todos estaban callados e incluso Joan, tal vez tenía un enseñarle otra vez de humor mexicano ya que aún le salía mal de ello.

-¿por qué no se rien?-dijo la peli negra confundida.

-¡como si pudiéramos!-dijeron todos en el estadio se excepción.

En eso Kousaka solo rodaría sus ojos y Kana batearía la bola de inmediato y Kousaka simplemente se quejó al notar que no la pudo tomarla desprevenida.

-¡primera base rápido!-dijo Kousaka.

En eso lanzado la bola de inmediato y eso causó el segundo out del partido, el problema era que Kana ya estaba muy agotada al igual que algunas del equipo ya que el equipo y el remplazo de ellos ya tenía mucha energía a diferencia de ellas que ya estaban muy agotadas.

Las chicas miraron a la última que pasaría de esta entrada, a diferencia de partidos amistoso estos eran de jueves (nueve no sé por qué lo borre jajaja )entradas como los profesionales, por lo que tenían aún tenían dos entradas más.

La tercera en entrar fue la peli rubia del equipo Kousaka al mirar a Yuuki tenía una gran vena marcada en su cabeza, no por qué iban perdiendo si no envidia pura.

-¡maldita sean las chicas como tú!-la rubia dijo molesta lanzando la bola pero la rubia logró batear la bola de inmediato.

En eso la jardinera obtuvo la bola sin ninguna complicación, de echo eso causó un tercer out y que se fueran las chicas de cambio ahora entrarían a los jardines para atrapar las bolas.

-diablos, esto no me está gustando nada-dijo Kudo al mirar lo que sucedía.

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Yasmina confundido pero a la vez vez mirando a las chicas jugar y disfrutando de la vista.

-no le estás prestando mucha atención al partido-dijo Shinji con una gota anime al notar ok concentrado que estaba mirando el partido.

-miren a las chicas-dijo Joan señalándolas quienes algunas de ellas respiraban agitadamente, en eso se vio como Aoi y Waka hacían cambios.

La primera por lo del último partido que se lesionó en el verano y la segunda por falta de resistencia, en la segunda base se metió ahora Maiko quien decidió tomar el puesto de Nozaki de pitcher al referir la rubia que ya estaba algo cansada del brazo.

Mientras que Waka como remplazo de pitcher entro Iwaki, quien en vez de tomar el puesto de jardinera como siempre, decidió confiar en Akane aún, sin embargo la peli rojiza castaña le dijo a su senpai que le cambiara ya que estaba cansada y no podría correr en una de esas que la bola fuera a su dirección, la peli mostaza acepto decidiendo darle el puesto de catcher a Akane que tenía un casco con orejas de gato también.

-espero que funcione-dijo Hibiki al notar la posición, a pesar de que Ukita no era catcher como posición oficial, le ayudaría a guardar energías.

Las chicas mirarian desde las bancas con el enterrador Fabregas quien veía lo que estaba sucediendo, de echo Joan miro hacia la dirección de su padre quien luego suspiraría.

-Chicos vengan conmigo ala cancha de inmediato-dijo Joan levantándose dejando confundida los demás.

-¿por qué los dices?-

-he precedido al igual que mi padre el resultado final de este juego, no saldrá para nada bien-dijo Joan caminado fuera de las gradas para dirigirse hacia la cancha acompañado de los demás, tanto Ramón y Yukio fueron con los chicos.

En las canchas ahora batearía kogetsu, de echo las jóvenes esta vez estaban batallando ya que tenían la primera y segunda bases ocupadas por sus rivales, a pesar de que Kurashiki hacia lo mejor para hacer su pitcheo lo mejor, era ineficaz con una alineación nueva y con nuevas energías, a pesar de que la pítcher peli roja y su amiga peli mostaza estaban al cien por ciento de enchilas no era suficiente para hacerles frentes.

'Espero que salga bien como dijo el entrenador'ella miraría al mexicano adulto quien asistiría ala joven peli roja y ella lanzaría la bola esta vez con uno recto.

La joven batearía pero hizo una ligera mueca, al parecer Kurashiki lanzó tan fuerte que el impacto de encontra hizo que sufriera una especie de lesión interna, pero no sólo eso, también hizo que el bateo fuera algo malo, haciendo que la primera y segunda base fueran eliminadas en un doble play, pero la tercera base estaba ocupada.

En eso pasó la siguiente que fue Kousaka y ella miraria con cierta rivalidad a Kurashiki.

'Tiene muy buen potencial para llegar a mi nivel, pero jamás la dejare superarme'pensó mientras se ponía en pose de bateo.

En eso la peli roja lanzó la bola pero Kousaka no lograría batear, la rubia de coletas no era tan buena bateando como lo era de pitcher, de echo la rubia al notar el segundo lanzamiento logró predecirlo pero ella lo batearía para que saliera muy alto, eso hizo que él tercera base corriera hacia la zona de home haciendo que el marcador quedará en 3-4 con sato aún ganando.

Cuando Tsubasa desde su campo corto logró tomar la bola se dirigieron hacia las blancas para tomar sus bates en eso el señor Fabregas hizo una reunión con sus alumnas y su equipo.

-¿como se sienten?-

-nos sentimos alto cansadas, podemos podemos seguir marcando-dijo la peli mostaza.

El hombre miraría a las chicas y se veía con algo de serenidad, de echo el hombre no quería oponerse a sus alumnas y su equipo, sin embargo él bienestar era primero.

-escuchen no hagan mucho esfuerzo, no marquen en esta ves, necesito que ahorren energías suficientes para la novena entrada-

Las chicas se miraron confundidas pero Shinonome, Arigara y Suzuki sabían del porque.

-entrenador, sé que no es bueno lo que diré, pero creo que su estrategia no servira-dijo Maiko.

-si seguimos descansando no lograremos nada-dijo Nakano.

-no es eso chicas-dijo el señor Fabregas cerrando sus ojos y ellas miraron al entrenador-si tuvieran más miembros en la alineación planearía un contra ataque, pero no hay ningún recurso a que acudir más que la energía propia, con el entrenamiento que les di, su descanso debe ayudarle en recuperar energías de inmediato-

Las chicas al escuchar eso se mirarían entre ellas y luego vieron a Aoi y Waka.

-el entrenador tiene razón, me siento algo mejor estando él la banca a pesar de que solo ha pasaos algunos minutos-dijo la peli morada.

-debían seguir su instrucción, de echo lo hable con el entrenador hace un rato y creo que es lo mejor para remontar en contra de koketsu-

En eso las chicas asistirían para estar deacuerdo con el entrenador, de echo los muchachos llegaron hacia las bancas.

-¿chicos que hacen aquí abajo?-dijo Tsubasa.

-les trajimos unas bebidas energéticas-dijo Kudo con bebidas en las manos las chicas las tomarían y ellas las beberían.

-gracias, las necesitábamos enserio-dijo Tomoe y Hibiki sonreirá.

Desde la zona de pitcher se vio a Kousaka quien frunció el ceño molesta ante lo que estaba presenciando la chica en estos momentos.

Momentos después se posicionaros las chicas para empezar el partido de una vez por todas en la novena entrada, de echo una vez listas en ella se posicionaron para batear.

La peli rubia vio que tenía Ayaka como bateadora principal, no era nada fácil teniendo a la peli verde quién era muy rápida en correr, sin embargo al parecer noto intenciones diferentes en ella, eso hizo que lanzará una bola rápida, la peli verde hizo un toque pero mandándola afuera causando un foul.

-bien echo Nakano, de esa manera podrán descansar un tiempo más-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-¿disculpe entrenador una vez que lleguemos a la novena entrada? Qué haremos-preguntó Tsubasa.

-ahí lo darán todo, ahí será cuando tomen el control absoluto del partido-dijo el moreno mientras se tallaba con su mano derecha su barba.

-¿cuánto crees que dure esto hasta que se dé cuenta?-dijo Souta mirando como o Ayaka ya hacia su tercer foul con el toque.

-tranquilos y miren-dijo Kudo sonriendo.

En eso observarían el campo Ayaka siguió haciendo toques afuera del área, pero ahora sabían a que se refería Kudo, de echo estaba Kousaka ya muy enfadada de tanto toque que Ayaka hacía y aparte se quejó un par de veces con el ampayer de esto, pero el hombre dijo que era totalmente legal esto y que no había ninguna regla que prohibiera una cantidad exagerada de fouls balls aún que sean a propósitos.

-muy bien estas jugando con mi paciencia, ¡en ese caso toma esto!-ella lanzó un tiro estilo Yamacha de dragón ball y hizo un perfecto slinder de abajo hacia arriba pasándose el toque de Nakano dejándola soprendida.

-strike tres afuera-en eso la peli verde camino hacia afuera dejando que entrara ahora Maiko quien había cambiado a Aoi.

La peli roja ahora estaba en la zona de bateo para empezar, ahora que ella era de las pocas con energía suficiente para seguir el partido junto a Iwaki, sin embargo estar una pitcher contra otra pitcher era una gran señal de competencia.

En eso la rubia lanzó el primer strike y Mai no decidió batear ahora, la peli roja amarraría bien sus guantes y esta vez se encargaría de batear el siguiente al ver el tiro, Kousaka sin piedad lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y a gran velocidad, cuando Maiko bateo ella sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo derecho haciendo que gruñera un poco de dolor, la chica aún así correría hacia la primera base, no sabía si era karma o apropósito ya que cuando hizo esta acción antes con la otra jugadora no fue con ninguna mala intención, aún así llegaría a la primera base.

-diablos…-la peli roja gruño desde lo más bajo de su ser al sentir su brazo molido y algo resentido, pero aún así la peli roja debía continuar el juego.

Yukio en ese momento miro hacia la peli roja dándose cuenta que sostenía su brazo bastante.

-te diste cuenta-dijo en voz baja Joan al chico.

-deberías decirle a tu padre sobre esto-dijo el muchacho al peli café.

-mi padre no me escucharía, sería muy complicado convencerle y más por la forma de ser de Kurashiki-senpai-dijo el joven en mismo tono bajo.

El chico al escuchar eso se dirigió hacia una especie de hielera y este estaría buscando algo.

La siguiente en pasar fue la que algunos consideraba la sub capitana del equipo quien estaba aún con energías, Kousaka al ver a Ryō con el bate simplemente sonreiría al ver a alguien buena, pero el problema es que a diferencia de la capitana ella si se tomaba enserio los juegos.

-sabes, me gusta acabar con personas que no se andan con rodeos-dijo Kousaka.

-no creas que la tendrás tan fácil contra mi-dijo Ryō quien tenía su bate sujetado con fuerza.

La rubia lanzó su primer lanzamiento que su mandado a foul por Ryō.

-eh, nada mal, pudiste predecir ese lanzamiento-dijo la chica rubia mientras seguía preparándose para el siguiente lanzamiento, el siguiente si llego a ser un segundo strike.

-creo que estás algo floja-dijo Shinonome sonriendo y Kousaka simplemente se enojaría al escuchar eso, nadie le había contestado de esa manera.

En eso Kousaka lanzó su tercer lanzamiento y Shinonome lenta,ente como si fuera cámara lente movía el bate hacia la bola dura, causando varias reacciones por parte de los participantes en las gradas en los banquillos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno chicos, el siguiente capítulo será el fin de esta temporada pasando a una nueva al treinta uno llegando nuevas sorpresas, quien cree que gane este partido, hagan sus teorías.**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR.**

**PARA EL FIC DE INFINITE STRATOS COMO YA DIJE ANTES, SERÁ UN POCO CROSSOVER YA QUE TOMARÉ LA IDEA DE LOS DRAG-RIDE DEL ANIME (SAIJAKU MUHAI NO BAHAMUT), RECIBIÓ MUCHO APOYO TAMBIÉN PERO SENRAN KAGURA GANÓ, UNA VEZ TERMINADO EL FIC DE LA APUESTA DE NINJA HARÉ CADA SEMANA EL FIC DE INFINITE STRATOS MIENTRAS LO HARÉ UNA VEZ POR DOS SEMANAS Y ASÍ YA QUE NECESTIO DESOCUPARME CON UNO PARA NO TENER SEIS FICS ALA VEZ.**

**NOMBRE DEL O'C: **

**ESTATURA:**

**NACIONALIDAD (RECUERDEN DESCENDENCIA DE LENGUAS LATÍN):**

**APARIENCIA:**

**PERSONALIDAD:**

**NOMBRE DEL DRAG-RIDE Y SUS HABILIDADES:**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: de echo ahora ambos están iguales de presionados, aún quedan dos entradas, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 29 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Kousaka tiene poca paciencia a pesar de su actitud despreocupada y ahora que es un torneo se nota más su preocupación ,espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 28 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	30. Final de kogetsu, anexion y fin de temp

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777, con un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

**Ahora se verá el último capítulo de la tercera temporada en donde la fase decisiva del partido kogetsu y Satogama y dando a fin las se mi finales, veamos quién podría pasar ala siguiente ronda antes de que termine este cap.**

**No haré especial de temporada debido a que ya hice uno en mi cumpleaños, lo haré hasta la cuarta que es en el capítulo cuarenta o en el fic de Senran Kagura o Infinite stratos que me he tomado la decisión de publicarlos al mismo tiempo el 1 de junio el lunes.**

**Ahora sin más comentarios sigamos.**

* * *

Los chicos y las chicas de Satogama estaban boquiabiertos, por el echo de que no podían creer lo que estaban observando, tenía que ser una ilusión, pero no fue así para nada, ahí estaba una de las mejores jugadoras en frente de Kousaka quien había bateado la bola, sin embargo.

Eso no hizo ningún movimiento o acción positiva, de echo fue de lo peor, la peli azul al batear grito de dolor y dejó caer el bate agarrando se la muñeca izquierda con gran queja.

Amigó al ver esto correría hacia la segunda base debido a que lanzaba la bola a la base donde estaba serían ambas penalizadas y tendrían out, por lo que sin dudar hizo su acción, de echo Maiko miraria que aún que fue mal bateo le dio tiempo para correr.

Una de las jugadoras no dudó en tomar la bola para lanzarla a primera base dejándola en out, sin embargo Maiko no alcanzó a llegar a la última base debido a que fueron ponchadas las dos, mientras que Shinonome quien seguía quejándose de lo que parecía ser una lesión.

-¡mis muñecas!, ¡me duelen!-solo escucharon a la chica decir esa frase para que casi todo Satogama se metiera a la cancha para ver ala peli azul.

-¡Shinonome!-dijo Tsubasa preocupada al notar la así.

Él ampayer dio permiso de dejar entrar a las chicas para que vieran a su amiga quien seguía quejándose de dolor.

-no se preocupen, puedo seguir jugando-dijo ella levantándose.

-lo siento niña-dijo el entrenado Fabregas a la muchacha y llamando a su hijo y Akira al ser los más fuertes físicamente hablando, para que llevarán a Shinonome a las bancas-pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te lesiones o peor aún, te fractures la mano-

La chica no dijo nada mientras los dos jóvenes la escoltaban hacia las bancas.

-Ramon atiéndela-dijo el castaño y el hondureño asistió después de todo sabía un poco de primeros auxilios mientras agarraba la mano de Shinonome.

-no te di el permiso de agarrarme la mano-dijo algo molesta la chica al latino quien simplemente la ignoraría para revisarle.

-si no hago esto se inflamara y te pondrás peor-dijo mientras sacaba unas vendas.

La peli azul decido no reprochar más y simplemente miraría hacia un lado.

Maiko por su lado ella seguía en su trance, no quería sucederle lo mismo que a Shinonome, pero tenía algo al igual que la peli azul, eran un poco orgullosa ambas y admitir que ya no querían jugar por una ligera torcedura de muñeca sería un poco vergonzoso.

Sin embargo la joven no sabía si podía ocultarlo por más tiempo.

-creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es admitirlo-dijo Yukio aún lado de la peli roja.

-¿Quién te pregunto?, es más, nisiquiera juegas-

-lo sé, pero aún así no es bueno o que estés jugando lastimada-dijo Yukio tomando lo que había en el kit de primeros auxilios-dame tu mano-

La peli roja al escuchar eso se sonrojaría un poco, eso se escucho algo distinto a lo que quería hacer el chico, pero su rubor hizo que Yukio entendiera por qué su reacción.

-dámela para revisar la lesión que tienes-dijo el joven ala chica quien accedió y estiraría su brazo mientras ligeramente hacia unos movimientos en su muñeca para ver si le refería dolor, pero ninguno de ellos fue un dolor fuerte pero en eso la bajaría la muñeca y eso hizo una ligera mueca de dolor en la peli roja en su rostro.

-hm, al igual que tu amiga es una pequeña lesión, nada grave y mucho menos peligrosa, te recuperaras pronto, aún así no creo que sea bueno que te esfuerces-

-ya veo-dijo ella mientras le ponía las vendas a la peli roja, tanto Ryō y Maiko miraron hacia la cancha pero ahí se vieron la cara sonrientes de sus amigos por tan momento comprometedor que ambos muchachos estaban teniendo en el momento.

En eso ambas se pusieron iguales de Rojas y les gritarían.

-¡dejen de observarnos y vallan a jugar!-las dos les gritarían y eso hizo que asistieran pero los varones se quedaron en el lugar por supuesto.

Waka como Aoi regresarían a la cancha, ya que no había ninguna regla que prohibiera la entrada de jugadores por segunda vez a la cancha como el futbol, de echo Aoi tomaria de nuevo el puesto de Maiko y Yuuki regresó a la zona de pitcher, mientras Waka le dijo a Ukita que le regresará el puesto de catcher ya que Ukita había descansado lo suficiente para seguir jugando y así poder idear estrategias.

Siendo la novena entrada y la última ahora con Satogama atrapando la bola, no podían dejar a kogetsu hacer más entradas, ya que si hacían tres entradas más, tendrían que jugar su novena y batear para desempatar, si no lograban empatar seguirían el juego hasta u elogien alguno de los dos equipos quedar con un marcador superior, si no lo lograban perderían contra ellas y no llegarían a la final de la copa que tanto habían peleado ellas y tanto apoyo que les dieron sus chicos cuando se enfermaron.

Se vio cómo llegó la bateadora del equipo rival ahora preparada para contraatacar a Yuuki, la rubia lanzó una bola rápida tomando desprevenida ala chica bateadora haciendo que no pudiese batear la bola, en eso la chica se amarraría los guantes.

Yuuki lanzaría esta vez una curva pero no dio más quien la zona de bola, eso hizo que la rubia se diera cuenta que sería inútil ponchar la con curvas, tenía que lanzar rectos para de esa forma eliminarla, ella se hizo caso así misma pero no se dio cuenta de las señas que Waka le había echo y eso causó que la peli azul corto reaccionara.

-¡para ataras!-las jardineras actuaron al escuchar la llamada de atención de Waka e hicieron caso, el problema fue que la chica predijo el disparo.

La de kogetsu bateo tan fuerte que más el impulso de lanzamiento de Nozaki con la bola hizo que fuera muy lejos, Nakano vio que la bola iba hacia su dirección y ella correría con toda velocidad hacia atrás para tratar de atrapar la bola, sin embargo ella no pudo alcanzarla ya que la bola había dado en la barricada que llevaba al home run, pero eso hizo que la bola botara en la pared y fuera más fácil a las manos de nakano.

-¡Tomoe!-la peli verde dijo al recoger la bola mientras volteaba hacia la segunda base peor la jugadora ya había llegado a la base mencionada anteriormente.

-lo siento no me había fijado-dijo Nozaki y Waka simplemente dijo que estaba bien.

La siguiente bateadora de su equipo rival llegaría y se vería frente a la rubia, de echo la chica está vez miraría hacia la seña que hacia waka, quería que lanzará curvas, pero había un problema, si lo hacía serían todas bolas, aún así no podía decirle que no a Waka, así que hizo caso y lanzó una curva con su buena zurda.

-bola uno-el ampayer dijo y Nozaki simplemente se puso un poco desanimada al ver que estaba fallandolas, Waka se dio cuenta de eso y lanzó la bola hacia su compañera de equipo.

Waka en eso decidió hacerle una seña de que hiciera una finta y ponchara al de atrás, en eso Nozaki hizo lo que Waka le pidió, sin embargo al lanzar la bola atrás Aoi no se espero que lanzará la bola hacia su dirección y ella no logro agarrar la bola haciendo que se le pasara.

-¡diablos!-exclamó la peli negra corto de ojos verdes dijo al ver su error y de echo.

La segunda base correría hacia ola tercera base de inmediato, sin embargo la campo corto Tsubasa de inmediato tomaría la bola y vio que la primera base se echó a correr.

-¡oye qué haces espérate en tu posicion!-Kousaka le gritaría pero fue tarde ya que Waka Indico que lanzará la bola a primera base cosa que hizo e Iwaki atraparía la bola eliminando a la chica dando el primer out del partido.

-¡lo siento chicas, me distraje!-

-no te preocupes, solo hay que seguir conteniéndolas en su posicion-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa genuina-

Minutos después de aquello se colocaría para batear, el problema fue que Kousaka era la bateadora, de echo Nozaki al notar que la capitana batearía para su equipo está se puso sis, a pesar de tener un encuentro antes con ella no fue como el que tuvo con su senpai peli roja, aún así no podía dejar que Kousaka se metiera.

Waka le dijo que hiciera una rápida de inmediato y ella hizo caso, error de parte de Satogama.

De inmediato no solamente Yuuki se dio cuenta por qué Kousaka era buena en lo que consistía en pitcher, también como una bateadora fue excepcional, haciendo un home run y dejando un marcador de Satogama 5-4 Kogetsu.

-carajo-Iwaki dijo mientras lanzaba su sombrero militar al suelo, pero sabía que sus amigas no tenían la culpa, Kousaka y la chica que estaba en la tercera base anteriormente se mirarían con gran orgullo y soberbia.

En ese momento Tsubasa pidió una reunión de jugadoras quedando fuera de la reunión las jardineras al decidir no entrar en conversación y no querer meterse en esos asuntos.

-lo siento lo he arruinado-dijo Yuuki.

-tranquila, eres la única que puedes hacer este trabajo, nosotras hubiéramos cometido peores errores-dijo Tomoe.

-Tomochi tiene razón, ninguna de nosotros sería buen pítcher, eres la única que puede tomar el puesto de Maiko-la capitana dijo consolando y animando a la peli rubia.

-entonces…podemos continuar con el partido-dijo la chica mirándolas.

-por supuesto que si-dijo Aoi-no queremos defraudar a nuestra academia-

-exacto, no vamos a perder contra ellas y mucho menos dejaremos que nos pateen el trasero-dijo Iwaki animada.

Eso hizo que sonrieran las chicas y se prepararan dejando entrar ala segunda bateadora.

En eso se regresaron a su posiciones preparadas para jugar, de echo inmediatamente continuaron con el partido, llegando las chicas de inmediato para jugar, de inmediato kogetsu se puso a jugar contra sus oponentes.

En eso Yuuki se puso para lanzar hacia la bateadora quien trató de batear la bola pero no lo lograría, de echo eso causó que no solamente tuvieran solamente un out si no que Yuuki poncho a la chica llegando al segundo out.

Kousaka al ver esto se puso bastante molesta y tensa ante ello, de echo de inmediato la joven le dijo a la bateadora en tono amenazante a su compañera.

-¡si la fallas te saco del equipo!-

Eso causó que la joven sacara todo la tensión de su cuerpo y de inmediato se pusiera para jugar en contra de Yuuki para batear.

De inmediato Yuuki logró un strike, de echo eso hizo que la chica se pusiera sería de echo la joven batearía la bola y eso dejo alas de Satogama sorprendidas, de echo Tsubasa trató de tomar la bola en su campo corto pero no lo logro.

En eso Kana trató de tomar la bola pero esta rebotó haciendo que la chica mirara hacia arriba pero no logro tomar la bola aunque saltara, d echo la peli negra tomaría la bola pero al voltear vio que se dirigía hacia la tercera base ella sin dudarlo lanzó hacia la base mencionada.

Aoi en eso atraparía la bola pero vio que ya tenía a la chica quien se barrio para evitar contacto con el guante con la bola de la peli morada, la chica estaba asombrada de la velocidad que tenía la chica y de echo causó una sonrisa de satisfacción en Kousaka.

En eso miraron a Yuuki quien asistió, de echo la rubia se preparó para lanzar otra vez la bola, sin embargo cuando llegó con la siguiente bateadora estaría listo para lanzar curvas.

-primer strike-Yuuki sonreiria al escuchar eso.

En eso la bateadora tenía una gota en su cara peor la joven siguio lanzado curvas, el segundo strike dio en el blanco, de echo eso hizo que la joven se arreglara los guantes.

En eso Yuuki lanzó la bola pero no se espero que la bateadora sin importar que fuera una curva hiciera un toque, de echó al ver eso, la peli azul le hizo una seña a Iwaki, de echo vio como la cera base corría a gran velocidad hacia el home.

En eso Yoshimi recogería la bola y vio que era demasiado tarde la tercera base ya iba a llegar a hoja aunque lo intentara y ella lanzó a la primera base quien en ese momento Tomoe estaba ocupando la base al desplazarse al ver la seña.

-Out cambió de posiciones-dijo el ampayer.

En eso se fueron a la bancas para recoger los bates, en eso se vio como las chicas se juntaban para batear en la partida, de echo eso causaría la decisión de si seguían el partido o ganaban.

La bateadora fue nada más y menos que Iwaki, de echo la peli mostaza se veía determinada para batear, sin embargo fallo las tres.

-strike tres out-dijo el ampayer.

Iwaki algo decepcionado se iría.

Iwaki regresó a las bancas para que siguiera la siguiente bateadora, en eso se vio como en el establo tenían un par de problemas, Yuuki no podía jugar ya, no estaba en condiciones para seguir adelante, pero en eso el señor Fabregas sorprendido a las chicas del lugar.

-llego su remplazo chicas-dijo Esperanza vestido de jugadora.

-Cortés, ¿que haces?-

-no es obvio tomare su lugar, no puedo dejar que se queden atrás luego de cómo peleaban para seguir adelante-dijo la española.

Las chicas sonreiría y la joven se colocó para batear, sin embargo Kousaka no pareció darse cuenta de que era la española la que batearía por lo que la rubia lanzó el primer strike.

-strike uno-dijo el ampayer.

La española siguió sin realizar ningún movimiento, el segundo strike dio en el blanco sin embargo las de Satogama estaban totalmente asustadas.

En eso Kousaka sonreiría ya para acabar con la última.

-estas acabada-dijo Kousaka lanzando la última.

'Te la dedico Carlos'

***Clack***

**Unos meses después.**

En una ceremonia de ingreso se podía ver cómo nuevos alumnos llegaban a la academia, entre ellos no se veía a ninguno de los chicos, ya que tenían una corbata de diferente color.

-ser estudiantes de segundo año va a ser algo bello-dijo Hibiki.

-mi semestre fue corto, ya que Yukio y yo nos metimos a la academia casi finalizando el semestre-dijo Ramón y el de ojos morados asistio.

-¡esto será increíble!, estén listo para que las kouhais lindas nos llamen senpai-

-no empieces porfavor-dijo Hibiki.

En eso notaron como algunos alumnos miraban el periódico escolar que Nakano había publicado en los tableros.

-¡es increíble llegaron a la final!-dijo una chica de cabello rosa llamada Emi.

-si, de echo fue un home run impresionante-dijo una peli verde llamada Aya.

-por desgracia no lograron derrotar a la academia Kaio, se volvieron a colocar como campeonas-dijo la peli azul llamada Mei.

-que se les va hacer, de seguro si lo vuelven a intentar este año lo lograrán-dijo Senba.

-si se nota que son luchadoras y que se esfuerza por conseguirlo-dijo Kyoka.

-por cierto escucharon el otro rumor-dijo una peli castaño claro a las demás llamada Yukari.

Los jóvenes sonreiría al escuchar eso se sentían orgullosa de las chicas que habían logrado mucho estos seis meses, ahora seguiría el año.

En eso Joan miraría con una sentía ala guíen quien llevaba el uniforme de tercer año.

-mira nomas, te queda bien-dijo el castaño a la chica quien abrazaría.

-por supuesto que sí Carlitos de quién crees que hablas-

Eso dejo soprendido a todos los chicos el joven mexicano estaba abrazando a una chica que desconocían los jóvenes.

-¡es súper sexy!-dijo Yasmina y Joan le dio una tremenda mirada de odio haciendo que se asustara y se ocultara atrás de Kudo.

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo Akira llegando con Shinzuke y al parecer la chica no se asustó al verlo.

-ah si cierto, chicos vengan acá-dijo Joan y los demás se acercaron-ella es mi hermana mayor Claudia, estará estudiando con los de tercer grado-

Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar ello, pero al verla vieron muchas diferencias, la chica tenía piel morena y ojos y cabello negro corto, cosas que se parecían a su padre, pero de facciones se veían diferentes.

-¡que diablos!-dijo Shinji soprendido también.

-como sea donde estará, dijo que llegaría inmediato-dijo claudia mirando a los lados.

-aquí esto ya-dijo esperanza llegando con los chicos.

-¡Esperanza!-dijeron todos saludándola después de haber echo ese gran home run causó polémica en el lugar.

-que bueno que entraste a esta academia-dijo Joan.

-por cierto chicos no creen que hay muchas chicas-dijo Ramón mirando a los alrededores.

-bueno literalmente era una escuela para chicas antes, es normal que halla más chicas que chicos-dijo Souta.

-no tiene razon-dijo Yukio mirando alrededor-hay más chicas de lo norma la-

En eso vieron como llegaban las demás chicas del club de base ball agitadas y Kana estaba ausente ya antes de que su quedante preguntará por ella fue interrumpido.

-¡noticias grandes!-dijo Tsubasa mientras se dirigían todos al club con Claudia y Esperanza.

En eso vieron a Nakano con varios papeles, de echo eso hizo que los muchachos se vieran asustados pero aún así se mantuvieron al margen.

-ok Nakano ya pueden empezar-dijo Waka a lapeli verde.

-sí pero antes, ¿quien eres?-dijo Nakano señalando a Claudia.

-soy hermanas de carlos-en eso las chicas parpadearían al escucharle.

-Clau, nadie me conoce como Carlos más que Esperanza-dijo el castaño.

-oh si cierto, soy hermana de Joan, me llamo claudia-dijo ella y las chicas parpadearon un par de veces.

-ok eso fue sorprendente-dijo Tomoe.

-creo que lo mejor será decirle de su futura cuñada-dijo Yoshimi dándole pequeños codazos a Joan quien se sonrojaría.

-¡esperanza! Al fin le d-antes de que hablara Claudia le taparían la boca y ella negaría con algo o de tristeza y la chica se quedo un poco en silencio-ya veo…preséntamela después de esto Carlos-el castaño asistiría.

-como sea, continuemos chicos, hay una noticia que se hizo muy viral-dijo Nakano.

-se puede saber qué es, ya nos estamos desesperando nosotros-dijo Hibiki.

-bueno resulta que la academia otonokizaka que tenía amenazas de cerrar decidió unirse a Satogama al tener mejores instalaciones y contar con un régimen diferente al de la de ellos-

Al escuchar eso los jóvenes se mirarían entre ellos.

-con razón habían muchas chicas-dijo Souta.

-si no nos dejaban en paz-dijo Shinzuke refiriéndose a él y Yukio, que el último joven se había ido con los de segundo al ser presionado por las chicas.

-he entendemos, ¿pero que tiene de malo?-dijo Kudo.

-la anexion no tiene nada de malo-dijo Iwaki.

-unas de las reglas que aplicaron-dijo Aoi.

-¿Cuál regla?-dijo Esperanza.

En eso abrieron la puerta de la nada entrando Maiko con una muy deprimida Hounjo.

-Chikage-senpai-dijo soprendida Ryō.

-¿la conocen?-dijo Claudia.

-sí y no por buenas cosas-dijeron todos los chicos a excepción de Yasmina quienes se cubrieron su parte inferior de inmediato, sacando una gota anime en la hermana del mexicano.

Esperanza miraría a la chica con algo de desconfianza.

-h-help me please this is really wrong-cuando la escucharon hablar en ingles quedaron confundidos y luego miraron a Joan quien suspirar.

-que está todo mal dijo-el castaño traduciéndolo.

-¿dile que sí que está sucediéndo?-dijo Ukita preocupada.

-Honjou, tell us what's wrong with you-el joven pregunto a la inglesa que lloraba cómicamente aún sujetada por Maiko.

-they…they tell us that is illegal now…be in love…with…-en eso la chica no acabó su frase y se quedó inconsciente.

-genial, déjame ponerla en los asientos-dijo Joan mientras la llevaba a las bancas acostándola en su regazo aunque esperanza se vio molesta ante esto, Claudia solo reiría un poco.

-creo saber por qué está así-dijo Nakano.

-¿por qué la puta madre?-dijo ya harto Ramon.

-wow buen español-dijo la morena al chico.

-soy de Honduras-le dijo en respuesta a la chica quien reiría un poco.

-la razón es-antes de que la periodista acabara lo interrumpió alguien en la puerta.

-¡PUTA MADRE!-gritó el hondureño.

En eso vieron que era una maestra la que había llegado y ella estaba observando el lugar y se veía muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué diablos es este lugar?-

-el club de base ball mixto, ¿por qué?-dijo Tsubasa.

-ya lo sé, pero que hacen ustedes aquí con ellos-dijo señalando a los hombres quienes estaba confundidos por lo que dijo la maestra.

-pues somos miembros-dijo Kudo en respuesta.

-no, no, no, no, no, todas las chicas al auditorio ya-dijo la maestra.

En eso las chicas se mirarian confundidas y luego se irían al lugar dicho pero la maestra pego un grito desgarrador haciendo que se detuvieran a secas.

-¡que estás haciendo!-dijo la maestra señalando a Joan con Honjou.

-pues se desmayó y estoy dejando que descanse-dijo el mexicano mirando como dormía la inglesa de manera placentera e incluso se veía feliz mientras dormía.

-¡no ustedes tómenla y llévenla al auditorio!-

En eso tanto Iwaki y Claudia se pusieron para jalar ala inglesa quien de inmediato abrazo al chico de inmediato para en eso jalarla.

-¡no, no, no quiero ir a una escuela femenil mama!-dijo la chica en japonés y dormida aún.

-¡que diablos le pasa!-dijo la maestra.

-descuida ella es a si!-dijeron la que no estaban jaloneando a Honjou.

-¡no mama lo que quiero es c%#er, estoy en una escuela mixto y lo que quiero es c%#er!-la maestra estaba boquiabierta-¡quiero c%#er hasta que se les caiga el pi#o, quiero c%#^*me a un mexicano, beberme su sangre, estuve en escuelas femeninas en toda la vida-

En Claudia y Iwaki separaron a Honjou de cajón quien estaba rojo, mientras la maestra toda blanca como un fantasma al escuchar a la alumna.

-ahora que estoy en una escuela mixta y no he tenido s# hasta ahora, ¡lo que quiero es c%#er, c%#er, c%#er, c%#er y c%#er!-en eso la maestra cerraría la puerta dejando a todos los chicos antonitos.

-diablos señorita-dijeron al mismo tiempo todos y Joan se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo extrañado Akira.

-a preguntarle qué diablos está sucediendo a la persona más confiable y quién puede decirme de esto-dijo Joan.

-ah si quien-dijo Hibiki pero no contesto ya que había salido.

-su papá-dijo entendiendo Kudo saliendo con todos los demás.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes había llegado con una sala donde algunos alumnos varones estaban reunidos uno que otro nuevo ahí, de echo ellos hablaban de lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos en la academia.

-valla, ahora solo estamos los hombres aquí reunidos-dijo Kudo.

-chicos que bueno que vinieron ¿que diablos está pasando?-dijo o uno de los del club de futbol con los que jugaban cuando no practicaban.

-ni idea, Nakano nos iba a decir pero una de las nuevas maestras la saco con las demás miembros del equipo cuando nos iban a decir-dijo Shinji.

-carajo, no te dijo nada tu padre-dijo uno de los alumnos al mexicano.

-no, de echo vine acá para buscarlo-dijo joan.

-bueno, ahora que lo dicen sucedió algo mas-Souta.

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-Chikage del salón de alado llegó al club toda asustada y empezó a decir cosas extrañas-

Los chicos se mirarían extrañados, las únicas cosas extrañas que la inglesa haría cuando se trataba de lo extraño o creepy es cuando se trata de o temas relacionados con los chicos nada más en eso.

En eso Yasmina tuvo un mal presentimiento darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Ok espero que no sea algo pervertido en lo que estés pensando!-dijo Hibiki con una mano en su rostro.

-estoy deacuerdo-dijo Ramón.

-bueno…es una teoría pero…no creen que-por primera vez le ponían atención al peli rosado ya que pensaban que podría tratarse de algo serio.

**En el auditorio.**

Reunidas ahí estaban todas las estudiantes femeninas de Satogama y las de la academia otonokizaka, unos minutos después aparecieron Kana en el escenario y a pesar de ser alguien inexpresiva, ella por un lado se veía algo defraudada y no sólo ella si no que Shino también, pero ella se mantenía al margen.

-diablos espero que no sea lo que obtuvimos-dijo Nakano.

-solo hay que cruzar los dedos-dijo Ryō.

-si eso sucede, no produce divertirme con Akira más-dijo Yoshimi.

-estoy deacuerdo, que haremos si le pasa lo mismo a los demás chicos-dijo Maiko preocupada.

En eso vieron como daban inicio a la conferencia, ahí llegaron dos chicas desconocidas para ellas, una de ellas de cabello morado en un par de colas hacia abajo, sus ojos eran Esmeralda y era de tercer año por la corbata.

Por último era una chica de cabello rubio en cola de caballo alto y ojos azules,miro el tamaño de sus ojos deducir ron que era extranjera, tanto Esperanza y Claudia se vieron sorprendidas ya que se parecía a cierta persona pero dedujeron que no era ella.

-saludos a todas las alumnas, soy Eli Ayase, seré su nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil-las de Satogama dieron un gran jadeo de sorpresa y mirarian de inmediat hacia Shiho quien estaba al margen tranquila-acompañándome está la vice presidenta Nozomi Toujo-

La peli morada hizo una reverencia a ello.

-la academia de otonokizaka al haber cerrado sus puertas decidieron trasladar a las alumnas a a esta academia, por lo que unas reglas se van a cumplir ahora en adelante-dijo la rubia.

En eso Nozomi le pasó una hoja a la peli rubia.

-por supuesto, la nueva directora será Minami de nuestra academia debido a que la suya renunció tiempo atrás-eso no era para nada de esperarse.

Ya tenían sorpresas las alumnas de ello ya que la directora se había casado hace tiempo con un hombre dejándole el mandato de manera temporal a a subdirectora que seguiría haciendo el trabajo suyo de siempre.

-les explicamos las nuevas reglas, como sabrán hay clubes en nuestras academias que son similares, por lo que las integrantes de ellos se unirán a sus clubes, en es caso aumentaremos su presupuesto-

Las del club de baseball sonreirían ante ello eso era una buena noticia.

-lo segundo, haremos unas evaluaciones mensuales a los clubes para ver cómo están distribuidos o si es un club que valga la pena manetener-

Las del club de baseball vieron esto bueno también, después de todo era bueno el decir que llegaron a la final eso era ventaja.

-tercero, si descubre alguien de la academia que están afuera de sus hogares después de las siete o trabajando, que no sea por actividades de clubes, les daremos una sanción-

Una de las de segundo grado se vio algo preocupada por lo mencionado.

-tranquila Saki, tu negocio es familiar, ni creo que sean malo-dijo la peli negra con diadema Yui.

-Yui tiene razón Saki, no creo que sea tan malo lo que haces, además la comida de tu padre es muy buena-dijo Tomoe y ella sonreiria.

-gracias chicas-dijo la peli negra.

-cuarto, ahora en adelante las actividades mixtas están totalmente prohibidas-

Las de Satogama al escuchar eso causó una gran conversación entre ellas y eso hizo que la presidenta las callara de nuevo.

-¡tienen alguna queja!-

-¡por supuesto que la tenemos!-dijo Shizuku-¡un noventa porciento de los clubes son mixtos!-

Las de otonokizaka al escuchar eso gritaron algo asustadas dejando algo confundidas a las chicas de Satogama.

-eso lo sabemos, pero debido a que las alumnas de otonokizaka no se han acostumbrado a estar con chicos, se hará de manera indefinida-en eso seguirán las quejas aún-quinto y último, no se permiten los noviazgos adentro y fuera del campus-

Eso fue la gota que derramó el agua del vaso, de echo en el lugar de las de tercero se vio como una Honjou que se había recuperado de su desmayo durante la conferencia quedo en shock.

-entonces era cierto-dijo lentamente mientras caía de espaldas fuertemente al suelo dejando sorprendida a todas en el lugar.

-genial otra vez-dijo Maiko preocupada.

Eli estaría algo confundida por lo que la inglesa hizo, pero las de Satogama no les preocupó eso, si no lo último que dijo la nueva presidenta, las chicas de Satogama algunas tenían novios que también estaban en la academia y ahora se los prohibían estar con ello.

Kana al escuchar eso veía que tenía su mano apretándola.

-lo siento Joan-dijo en voz baja.

-¿que diablos le pasa?-una peli negra de coletas y ojos rojos pregunto al ver a Honjou así mientras murmuraba "no podré c%#er" a cada rato.

-es complicado, algo que jamás entenderían ustedes-dijo Maiko con el ceño fruncido a la peli negra loli.

-¡oye no es necesario gritarme desconocida!-

-ah si metete con alguien de tu tamaño-Yoshimi dijo en frente de la peli negra quien la peli negra le ganaba por un par de centímetros a Yoshimi.

-no quiero escuchar esto de una niñita como tu-

-¡como te atreves!-dijo Yoshimi a la chica peor Aoi la detuvo.

-cálmate Yoshimi no podemos meternos en problemas con ellas, vamos ayudemos a Maiko para llevar a Honjou a la enfermería.

La peli mostaza comprendería y se dirigió hacia la inglesa y entre las tres la cargaría y ella seguía murmurando aún las palabras.

-valla eso fue raro nya-dijo la peli naranja-¿Qué opinas kayochin?-

-bu…bueno…me da un poco de miedo los chicos la verdad, ¿qué hay de ti Rin?-dijo la peli rubia oscuro albo apenada y roja.

-sí, estoy deacuerdo contigo, tienes razón, pero si alguien te hace algo yo te defenderé-dijo la peli naranja en guardia.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto nishikino-san-una de las de primero le pregunto a una peli roja como Maiko pero peinada como Mei, sin embargo sus ojos eran de color morados.

-no, no es que me importe para nada, yo vine aquí por qué de la nada cambiaron de femenil a mixto-dijo la chica como si no le importará.

En las de segundo Tsubasa se veía algo decaída al igual que Tomoe, Yuuki, Ukita y Waka, ellas ya tenían un crush y ahora no podían amarlo por estas nuevas normas, no era que le importara a Shinonome o a Nakano pero, gracias a los chicos fue muy diferente los seis meses del segundo semestre que pasaron juntos.

En el grupo de otonokizaka algunas de ellas veían al grupo de primero de béisbol una de ellas específicamente la peli gris la veía asombrada.

-¡Honoka-Chan, Umi-Chan miren hacia allá!, ¡esas chicas se parecen a ustedes dos!-

En eso las dos mencionadas miraron hacia la dirección señalada y si efectivamente, la llamada Honoka quedó boquiabierta al ver a Tsubasa y la llamada Umi al ver a Shinonome.

-no puede ser posible-dijo la peli jengibre.

-¿creen que nos toque con ellas?-dijo Umi.

-no lo sé, pero creo que será un año muy diferente-dijo la llamada kotori.

* * *

**Fin de la tercera temporada.**

**Bueno ahora habrá una nueva apertura los chicos de primero son de segundo y los de segundo están en tercer grado, quien hubiera pensado que aparecerían nuevas personajes que de echo no cree, si no que me los robe jajaja.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: mucho movimiento una gran victoria pero derrota en final como sub campeones, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 30 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: me acorde del anime chunibyou donde la hermana mayor de Rika, Touka bromea con lo de la hija del chef principal y la broma italiana, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 30 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	31. Especial de 100 preguntas

**Hey que tranza gente como están, espero que estén muy bien, el día de hoy aquí el redentor 777, sé que dije que no iba hacer un especial de hachinai, pero he decidido hacer este especial de 100 preguntas, es algo que se volvió viral en YouTube, pero ahí es responderlas en 5 minutos, en este caso no tomare tiempo, solo las responderé.**

**Reto a Ninja Britten 11 y RinMakoto hacer este reto también, pueden copiar todas las preguntas pero las respuestas que sean personales.**

**Comencemos.**

* * *

1 ¿cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?

Escuchar música, hacer capítulos de fanfics, jugar video juegos, leer libros y documentos de historia universal y el otro lado de su cara y también ver la lucha libre.

2 ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

Si

3 ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito?

El pozole rojo.

4 ¿estación favorita del año?

Verano, me gusta mucho el calor.

5 ¿ciudad o campo?

Ciudad.

6 ¿comida rápida favorita?

Me gustan mucho las hamburguesas.

7 ¿te gustaría tener un súper poder?

Si, el poder tele transportarme.

8 ¿viajarias al futuro o al pasado?

Al pasado, por qué me gusta la historia.

9 ¿el secreto más grande que tienes?

Que me gustan muchos las anglosajonas.

10 ¿qué prefiero, perros o gatos?

Me gustan ambos, pero m voy más con gatos.

11 ¿si tuviera mucho dinero lo ahorrarías o lo gastarías?

Creo que lo ahorraría para comprarme una casa en el futuro.

12 ¿toco algún instrumento?

Ninguno.

13 ¿te casarías?

Si.

14 ¿bailar o cantar?

Cantar.

15 ¿playa o bosque?

Bosque, debido a que soy muy sensible de la piel y tener playa sería fatal para mí.

16 descríbete en una palabra.

Güero.

17 ¿cuantos hijos quisieras tener?

Si ganara bien dinero y me caso con una Mexicana o de latino América tendría cuatro o cinco, pero si me casara con alguien de afuera tendría dos o uno.

18 ¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita?

El sprite.

19 ¿Qué es lo que más me apasiona?

La historia.

20 ¿Cuál es mi gastronomía favorita?

Por supuesto que la Mexicana.

21 ¿Quién es tu ejemplo a seguir?

Mi abuelo.

22 ¿tienes algun sueño frustrado?

No pode ser beisbolista por mi piel delicada.

23 ¿género musical favorito?

Me gusta el rock, la banda, norteño, tambora, metal, regueton, eléctrica, el tango y flamenco.

24 ¿vodkirri o chela bien elodia?

No me gusta el alcohol.

25 ¿equipo favorito de fut bol mexicano?

Los dorados de Sinaloa.

26 ¿equipo favorito de fut bol europeo?

Manchester city, Barcelona, Ínter Milán, batear Múnich y París saint germain.

27 ¿Qué chingue a su mande el América?

Definitivamente.

28 ¿Qué país quisiera visitar?

Viví dos años en New York en EUA para aprender inglés y el trabajo de mi papa, luego nos regresamos a mexico, pero me gustaría ir a Turquía, Alemania, Arabia Saudita y España.

29 ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

No tengo ningún miedo.

30 ¿creo en dios?

Si.

31 ¿actor o actriz favorito favorita?

Actor Eugenio Derbez y actriz Thalía.

32 ¿amas tu vida?

Si y mucho.

33 ¿crush famoso?

Miley cyrus por qué se parece a mi novia.

34 ¿gusto culposo?

El anime y los manga jajaja, no enserio mi gusto culposo es la sal.

35 ¿color favorito?

Azul marino.

36 ¿cambiarías tu pasado?

No, soy joven como para cambiar cosas y de todo se aprende.

37 ¿has puesto el cuerno?

Al revés me han puesto el cuerno a mi.

38 ¿te irías a vivir a otro país?

Técnicamente ya había vivido en otro país, pero si fue así, me gustaría vivir en Japón o ir a Canadá para aprender ya el francés.

39 ¿te enojas fácilmente?

No

40 ¿eres rencoroso?

Tampoco.

41 ¿Qué te da más miedo alíen es o fantasma?

Creo que los aliens.

42 ¿serias verano o vegetariano?

No es imposible.

43 ¿tienes alguna fobia?

Si aracnofobia (miedo a las arañas).

44 ¿cambiaria el color de mis ojos?

No, a pesar de que mi mama dice que me quedarían bien los verdes o azules pero no me gustan mis ojos cafés.

45 ¿me aventaría de paracaídas?

Claro por que no.

46 tatuajes ¿si o no y en donde?

No tengo tatuajes.

47 ¿hot dogs o hamburguesas?

Hamburguesas.

48 ¿crees en la suerte?

No, creo en el trabajo duro.

49 ¿te arrepientes de algo?

No haber aprendido el frances.

50 ¿mayor inseguridad?

Cuando viví en Estados Unidos al principio cuando no hablaba mucho ingles y tenía que comunicarme de alguna manera con mis amigos de allá.

51 ¿mayor lección de vida?

Aprender muchos idiomas es importante, sobre todo el inglés.

52 ¿Qué te hace llorar?

La película de hachi siempre a tu lado,ñ

53 ¿cancion favorita?

Somos mexicanos el trippalot.

54 ¿Qué consideras raro en ti?

Ser muy blanco como europeo y ser mexicano.

55 ¿Cuál es tu aroma favorito?

Cuando asan carne en un brasero o en carbón.

56 ¿sitio favorito de internet?

YouTube y fanfiction.

57 ¿Qué es lo que más me irrita?

Esto va sonar algo raro, pero me molesta la impuntualidad y soy algo impuntual.

58 ¿Cuál es el libro que ha marcado tu vida?

Es un libro de historia de Bernal de castillo que explica la colonia de España a México y siento que todo este tiempo me engañaron con lo de las cosas malas que han dicho en las escuelas de los españoles, cuando fueron los ingleses los causantes de esas muertes.

59 ¿le temes a la muerte?

No, yo creo que es algo a los que venimos al final de cuentas, todos vamos a morir de algo.

60 ¿postre favorito?

Todo lo que tenga chocolate.

61 ¿Qué compraría con un millón de dólareses?

Un carro deportivo.

62 ¿Qué es lo que más me excita?

Creo que los traseros.

63 ¿cambiarías algo de tu físico?

Mi color de piel, quisiera ser más moreno para que no me confundan con otra nacionalidad.

64 ¿Qué le dirías a tu yo de hace diez años?

Que no cambies de novia con tu amigo (si quien que les cuente esta historia, pónganlo en los comentarios y al siguiente capítulo al final la explicó)

65 ¿Quién es la persona más importante en tu vida?

Mis padres y mis hermanos.

66 ¿perdonarías una infidelidad?

Si estuviera muy enamorado si.

67 ¿eres supersticioso?

Aveces.

68 ¿Cuál es tu trabajo de tus sueño?

Ser luchador de wwe.

69 ¿articulo más raro de tu habitación?

Tengo un póster que imprimí yo de todas las banderas de los paises de habla española.

70 ¿marca favorita de autos?

Me gustan mucho los Mercedes.

71 ¿te has lesionado alguna vez?

Si a los nueve años y de la rodilla por una barrida mala en un partido de béisbol.

72 si pudieras postularte de presidente ¿lo harías?

Preferiría ser Rey.

73 ¿Cuál fue el mejor día de mi vida?

Cuando mi novia me dijo que si.

74 ¿tu mayor defecto?

Que me río bastante y aveces de cosas estupidas.

75 ¿Qué harías por amor?

Casi de todo.

76 ¿tacos de canasta o guisado?

Guisado de noche y canasta en la mañana.

77 ¿tortillas de maíz o de harina?

De harina por qué en el norte se consume más la harina que el maíz.

78 ¿las quesadillas deben llevar queso?

Claro, si no, no se llamarían quesadillas, las quesadillas ignore deben de llevar queso.

79 ¿pechos o traseros?

Ambos pero soy más afán de los traseros.

80 ¿Cuál es lugar más raro al que has ido?

Al museo de las momias de Guanajuato.

81 ¿netflix o claro video?

Netflix.

82 ¿Wattpad o Fanfiction?

Fanfiction, por qué es más fácil escribir aquí y encontrar fics.

83 ¿marca favorita de tenis?

Adidas.

84 ¿Qué opino del homosexualismo?

Pues cada quien, si te hace feliz, hazlo.

85 ¿latinas o europeas?

Americanas por mi novia.

86 ¿rubias o pelirrojas?

Rubias otra vez por mi novia.

87 ¿concha de pan, de chocolate o vainilla?

De chocolate.

88 ¿ir al gym en la mañana o en la noche?

Ninguna de las dos, prefiero en las tardes.

89 ¿viajar en auto en avión?

En auto.

90 ¿tacos de al pastor o de asada?

Esa está difícil, pero me voy con los de asada.

91 ¿tacos de barbacoa o de carnitas?

Barbacoa.

92 ¿tacos o cualquier otro platillo?

El pozole.

93 ¿tacos de cochinita pibil o de chicharrón?

De cochinita pibil.

94 ¿atole o chanpurrado?

Atole.

95 ¿tamal dulce o salado?

Prefiero los salados, pero cuando lo acompañó con frijol puerco, los dulces.

96 ¿se dice torta o lonche?

Hay mis jaliscienses, pues por supuesto que es torta, si no sólo se comerían en el trabajo o en la escuela.

97 ¿Cuál es el acento más sexy?

Estado Unidense, Americana tratando de hablar español, no se pero me éxito cuando mi novia habla con ese acento gringo en su español.

98 ¿Pepe el toro es inocente?

Si y siempre fue inocente y se comprobó.

99 ¿se va armar o no se va armar?

Por supuesto que sí se va armar.

100 ¿anime favorito?

Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka.

* * *

**Se acabó.**

**Bueno amigos eso fue todo, espero que les halle gustado el reto, si quieren hacer el reto me encantaría que así fuera.**

**Esto fue todo si les gusto no olviden dejar su review, favorito y follow para no perderse más contenido, también síganme en mis demás fics.**

**YO SOY EL REDENTOOOOR Y nos vemos en un próximo fin y recuerden…**

**Esto jamás sucedió en el anime o juego.**

**Fin**


	32. Mi familia, mi cancha, mi sueños rotos

**Para los que van a leer este capítulo y están leyendo esto, pues como ya sabrán he estado cuatro años en esto de fanfiction aún que dos años estuve inactivo ya los llevo cuatro bien contados, de echo he estado leyendo algunos fics del fandoms de Love Live ya que mi amigo Ninja Britten 11 un talentoso escritor de estos fic y otro amigo mío RinMakoto que hizo un spin off.**

**No puse advertencia por qué quiero que lo lean, si se ofenderían, ni modo, pero es la verdad.**

**es algo que no me ha dejado ni dormir, está marcando un punto y aparte en esto de fanfiction en todo el mundo, hay ciertos autores iluminados, muy poquitos, no es un dato que este sacando de la nada lo he visto yo.**

**Pero hay una serie de iluminados, autores, de gente que dejan reviews como niño de teta, que están diciendo cosas que no me deja en paz, que no me deja dormir, me que deja los vellos de las nalgas PARADOS.**

**Preparense eh, preparense, esto de seguramente nadie lo sabia, esto es una revelación, agarrese, pónganse las manos debajo del culo aprieten esas nalgas y no vallan a salir disparados en un chorro de confusión a caca.**

**Estos genios iluminati, están diciendo que fanfiction y las demás página de fic, son para hacer historias relacionadas con el canon.**

**VERGA, pensé que se llamaba Fanfic por qué era una historia creada por nosotros los autores y no estar apegadas a los dueños originales, ósea repetir la misma mierda de siempre.**

**Quería audiencia en los comentarios…porfavor, ¿ustedes hacen fic 100% y totalmente al canon?...**

**Si la respuesta fue si, no import, si fue no que bueno.**

**MIRE HIJOS DE SU REPUTA MADRE, toda persona con dos deseos de frente, sabe que fanfiction es de fan a fanes para crear historias de ficción derivadas de dibujos, mangas, anime, juegos, películas, libros y entre otras cosas.**

**Que punto tiene el no salirse de lo que viene siendo una historia ficticia no pegada al CANON.**

**Me están diciendo que Love Live es un anime o manga en donde las chicas hacen tijeretas cada rato, ¿enserio?, eso yo no vi en los animes.**

**Una vez que los ves dices ah, pues tiene olor a que habrá tiro, pero luego te das cuenta de que nunca lo hubo y que la parejas que se crearon fueron echas por los fanáticos, a si es, no fue la autora quien de echo el mérito es suyo y no de los fanáticos que hicieron las parejas que nisiquiera son canónicas.**

**También un gran mérito para Idolm ster, Staryum, piripana y entre otros que existieron antes de Love Live.**

**Porfavor gente no sean tan densos, les ponen unas nueces entre las nalgas y la parte, le ponen un melón entre las nalgas y explota, les meten una granada entre las nalgas y absorben la explosión, les meten una verga y la destrozan.**

**No sean densos y dejen que las personas disfruten de los fics que les gusten leer y hacer, si es con O'C emparejado con chicas que ni parejas tienen, si es Yuri, si es Hetero, si es Bisexual, si es Herem, si es un spin off, si es masculino o lector femenino x personaje Hetero gay o lesbiana, si es crossdreser, sin es genderbender aprendan de los demás, que no es gustan y nada más lo dicen y ya, no hace una crítica de ello a lo pendejo poniendo normas y reglas de cómo hacer las cosas.**

**No hago esto para criticar a los demás autores, es más si se sintieron ofendidos solo es para defender a los demás quienes están tratando de entretener nada más en especial en estas épocas de cuarentena en donde es difícil despejarse la cabeza de los horrores de ahí afuera.**

**El día de mañana, cuando se gradúan de dos más dos, ustedes podrían hacer lo mismo que yo, para entretener, para he reunido una historia en internet nada más, malo o bueno sea.**

**Basta.**

**Esto posiblemente lo publique en mi post de mi cuenta o no.**

**Gente basta por favor, por qué da pena, por qué van y dicen, el redentor quien critica a los americanos en su fic de talento y ferox está criticando a otros autores, pero en ingles, la gente ya sabe, la audiencia de allá ya sabe y goza del fic.**

**Es más, mi novia es gringa, de los Estados Unidos y la amo, si odiara a los americanos ya la estuviera tratando de la chingada o siendo un posesivo de mierda, por algo llevamos dos años y medio juntos.**

**Lo que me duele es que es de mi comunidad, la comunidad hispana que por desgracia somos muy inadecuados para hablar mal de otros cuando hacen este tipo de cosas, que nisiquiera se han dado cuenta.**

**Gente yo los quiero operó por dios, que pesados son, me dan ganas de buscarlos y agarrarlos a golpes hasta dejarlos en estado vegetativo, o una patada en la cara bien dada.**

**Dame la fuerza pegaso para poderle meterles esto en la cabeza a los ignorantes y bendice a los autores que se dedican a entretener y no a hacer mierda por qué sus vidas ya lo son.**

**¿Qué pasa gente? Dejen la densidad, verga, verga y lo peor de todo es que la gente que es así es la más vocal, las que no les paran el hocico cuando se tratan de estos temas, ya basta, todos lo sabemos es la idea, enserio gente, ya, por lo que han muerto y por el tiempo que vienen, vamos a disfrutar la historia.**

**Por qué no le mandas una carta al creador de naruto diciéndole, por qué no hicistes que naruto se quedará con sakura.**

**¿no eh?, bueno sigamos el fic.**

**Comencemos con el cap.**

* * *

Había pasado unos quince minutos desde que las chicas habían ido al auditorio, de echo al escuchar la teoría de Yasmina, los chivos no le creían, pero por alguna razón los del club de béisbol estaban deacuerdo con el peli rosado.

Por la forma en que esa maestra actuó tan hostil en frente de ellos tenía mucha lógica, por qué les dijo que no estuvieran juntos cuando Joan auxilio a su senpai inconsciente, pero de echo no lo sabrían hasta que las chicas llegaran a contarles.

Sin embargo en ese momento llegaría el padre de Joan y con algunas alumnas de Satogama que ya conocían más otras chicas de otonokizaka.

-muy bien, a los chicos que nombre se quedarán en el salón-dijo el hombre en eso saco una lista para mencionar a los jóvenes.

-Jason Cyrus-el chico era nuevo y extranjero de Estados Unidos, exportado por así decirlo, cabello rubio corto y ojos azules, Joan tenía sospecha, se le hacía familiar.

-por último Huroshi Konekone-los chicos por alguna razón al verlo quedaron algo extrañado, era un chico muy femenino, de estatura baja a la par de Iwaki, tenía complexión delgada y delicada, tenía cabello rojo medio lacio largo y ojos azules.

-sin comentario con el trapo-dijo el papa del mexicano-Ramon Antonio, Daisuke Yasmina, Kudo Miyamoto y Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz, los demás que no nombre pueden ir a las listas ya están publicado sus grupos.

-gracias sensei-dijeron los alumnos saliendo del salón quedando solamente.

-ok solo somos seis alumnos varones aquí, antes éramos fácil unos diez por salon-dijo Kudo.

-lo sé, pero mirando del lado bueno no esta el amargado de Hibiki-

-preferimos su amargura que tus perversidades-dijeron Joan, Kudo y Ramón al mismo tiempo incluyendo el señor Fabregas.

-Hey vamos soy el alma del salón, ¿por qué lo dice profe?-

-es complicado-el hombre se acercó a murmurarle algo a su hijo en el oído y el asistiría, luego Joan pasó la voz a sus cuatro amigos.

-Hey vamos también quiero escuchar-dijo Jason acercándose para escuchar.

-lo siento, solo es para el club de béisbol-dijo Kudo.

-Baseball, i like baseball-dijo el chico americano en ingles y los muchachos se mirarian y luego verían a su padre.

-te gustaría unirte a nuestro club-

-¡of curse man¡-dijo el rubio mientras ponía un puño en su propio pecho con determinación.

-al menos tiene el carisma-dijo Yasmina.

-si claro-dijo el hondureño algo cansado.

-muy bien ya van a entrar sus compañera y también las nuevas compañeras-

Entre la entrada al salón se vio como entraba las de béisbol femenino las que conocían claramente, Tsubasa, Shinonome Y Akane, también compañeras de su salón o de otros que ya conocían como Yui Tsukishima delegada de la clase y al parecer sería otra vez delegada, Ayako Senba que fue compañera de clases de Yasmina y Joan y por último Hiiragi Kotoha.

Las seis mencionadas saludaron amablemente a los chicos y se sentarían aún lado de ellos.

-¿oigan donde está Jinguji y Inoue?-dijo Tsubasa en susurro.

-el amargado y el súper serio fueron mandados a otro salones-

-ya veo, son muy pocos chicos-dijo Akane mirando nada más a los seis pero se veía algo decaida y parecía que iba a llorar-podrá ser que ya no quieren convivir con nosotras más-

Todos los chicos a excepción de el señor Fabregas y Huroshi se sonrojarían y tratarían de calmar a Akane de alguna manera.

-tranquila, siempre seremos tus amigos, es más seremos tus hermanos mayores-dijo Ramón.

-si, no me importaría tener otra hermana parte de Claudia-dijo Joan.

Akane al escuchar eso se tranquilizaría y sonreiría alegre.

En unos segundos se vería como una de las de Otonokizaka entraba pero algo asustada, de echo al ver que las de Satogama estaban haciendo barrera para que los seis muchachos que estaban legados en una esquina a la ventana ya estaban apartado de ellas les hizo una seña a las demás quienes entraron calmada mente.

Los chicos quedaron extrañados al ver esto y luego se mirarían ente ellos y luego vieron a sus compañeras quienes negarían.

-eh es un salón muy grande-dijo una alumna.

-si, tienen hasta aire acondicionador-dijo otra alumna.

En eso las chicas se acomodarían por lugares y estarían todas obviamente separadas de los chicos pero las de sato aún así los resguardaban.

-muy bien, me presento, soy el profesor Alfonso Fabregas Carrillo, antes era profesor de deportes, ahora soy de inglés-dijo mientras escribía su nombre y por supuesto nadie entendió más que los de Satogama-las presentaciones dejémosla después, ahora solo nombraré lista para empezar la clase-

En es el americano se acercó a murmurarle algo al castaño, peor el señor Fabregas lo escucho.

-Yes his my son Cyrus, now pay antetion to the list-

-sorry teacher-

**En el otro salón.**

le había tocado junto a Souta, Shinji y Hibiki más otro tres chicos nuevos, pero en el salón ya estaban nombrando lista, de echo tanto Tomoe, Yuuki quien robó atención de los kouhais y de las de otonokizaka estaba presente, Waka también con Nakano, estaban María Hase y Mei en el salón.

La maestra quién era kakehashi (hasta que la hice aparecer) estaba nombrando lista.

-Ataru Nagayama-en eso todos los alumnos voltearon hacia atras donde escucharon una risa algo siniestra, de echo vieron como este tenía varios aparatos electrónicos, tenía lentes cuadrados y ojos rojos, con cabello color verde pasto lacio, de echo las de otonokizaka lo vieron con miedo puro.

-Kitsuna Aragi-otro chico nuevo y de cabello azul oscuro casi dándole al negro acomodado a los lados y ojos alto caídos de color naranja.

-Dan Godo-el chico era un muchacho de compleción robusta y algo llenito, pero no gordo, tenía cabello muy corto de color madera con un pico hacia arriba, sus ojos eran de color mármol, tenía unas patatas fritas-jovencito, no hay problema si come en clase, mientras tierra la basura donde se debe-

-much, gracias, much, sensei-dijo el y la maestra le di una cálida sonrisa al alumno aún que se veía un poco triste viendo a los alumnos varones y también a sus alumnas que sabía que algunas de las presentes ya tenían algo con alguno de los muchachos.

-bueno es hora de empezar con la clase de matemáticas-

Sin embargo kakehashi se detuvo al ver a dos alumnas en su aula.

-Arihara-san, Shinonome-san, ustedes no van en este grupo, se supone que van con salon de Fabregas-Sensei en el salón 4-

Las dos chicas no se dieron cuenta de que se refrían a ellas y de echo algunas alumnas se empezaron a ver entre ellas puras de otonokizaka, sin embargo Tomoe solo suspiro y se acercó a su mejor amiga para estar en frente.

-Tsubasa de ti no me extraña pero de ti Shinonome-san, no puedo creer que hagan el ridiculo las dos en la clase-en eso Tomoe noto que algunas alumnas de otonokizaka se reían de ella algo que dejó confundida a la peli negra.

-eto, se equivocan de personas, ellas dos son Kousaka Honoka-Chan y Sonoda Umi-Chan-Kotori dijo presentándolas amabas quienes estaban aún confundidas.

En eso Tomoe parpadeó un par de veces y vio a su maestra que veía la lista.

-oh si cierto, lo siento mucho Sonoda-san y Kousaka-san, se parecen mucho a unas alumnas mías del año pasado que también van en segundo año-dijo Kakehashi disculpándose y riéndose de manera nerviosa.

-enserio pensé también que ellas dos eran Tsubasa y Ryō-dijo Nakano murmurando.

-si, parecen gemelas-dijo Yuuki sorprendida.

Ahora las dos chicas mencionadas se volvieron el centro de la atencion de la nada.

**Después de acabar las clases.**

en recreo los muchachos invitaron a los demás miembros masculinos del béisbol, de echo se reunirían hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, de echo como líder y en frente de los muchachos estaba el señor Fabregas, pero.

-por qué trajeron a nuevos estudiantes de tercero y segundo-dijo Ramon extrañado viendo a Dan, Kitsuna y Ataru más dos de tercer año.

Uno de ellos era un chico de cabello gris claro algo puntiagudo, sus ojos eran de color melocotón claro.

El segundo era alguien que podría llamarse emo por su peinado y vestimentas, de cabello negro cubriendo su ojos Izquierdo y ojos negros.

-él es Roy Haruchi-dijo Shinzuke presentando al peli plateado quien solo levanto su brazo en seña de saludo-el es Choji Marasume-

El chico emo no hizo nada y se quedó en donde mismo quien jugaba video juegos de un aparato que le hizo Ataru.

-nos dijeron que, querían unirse al club-

El señor Fabregas estaba sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-muy bien, ya podríamos hacer partidos oficiales-dijo el hombre sonriendo-luego rellenan su hoja de inscripción, los he llamado para contarles de la situación-

En eso el señor Fabregas les contó sobre de la anexión más aparte lo de las reglas, cosa que dejó a más de uno de los chicos decepcionados.

-¡no podemos salir con las chicas!-dijeron los enamorados.

-¡ves se los dije chicos, se los dije!-dijo Yasmina.

-muy bien si, tuviste razón, como sea profe, que sucederá con el club-Ramón preguntaría.

-lo más probable es que tanto chicos como chicas tendrán que tomar caminos diferentes, sin embargo al ya tener miembros suficientes ya no será un problema para nosotros-

Los muchachos a excepción de los nuevos suspirarían de alivio.

-al menos lo logramos-dijo Yukio.

-¿desde cuando te interesa el baseball?-dijo extrañado Ramón.

-desde que pasaron a la final-dijo el bishounen calmado.

-aún así tenemos un plan en mente, he hablado con el profesor (que nadie sabe su nombre pero apareció en el anime) y ambos con los demás maestros masculinos llegamos a un acuerdo oficial de cómo hacer que estas reglas cambien-

En eso su padre vio a su propio hijo y luego los demás lo mirarían.

-¿eh?, yo que-dijo auto señalándose.

En ese momento el castaño estaría en la sala del consejo estudiantil en frente de las nueva presidentas, la antigua presidenta del consejo y su quedante.

-presidenta y vive presidenta, les presento a Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz de segundo grado-dijo la sub directora presentándoselo a las dos nuevas ya que la petición convenció ala mujer quien a consultarlo con la directora Minami quedó convencida-el será el nuevo miembro del consejo estudiantil y representante masculino-

-¿hizo alguna petición para ser incluido?-dijo la rubia.

-los maestros quedaron sorprendidos al ver sus calificaciones y al ver que tenía un buen dominio de varios idiomas, además de que habla fluidamente el japonés, ingles, francés y su idioma natal el español-

En eso las dos chicas lo mirarían, pero por alguna el castaño sintió más temor al mirara la peli morada quien a pesar de verse calmada sentía una muy mala espina estando delante de ella, pero al ver a su quedante y a la ex-presidenta sintió más calma.

-ya entiendo, pero nosotras manejamos muy bien el inglés, no creo que halla documentos en francés y mucho menos en español-dijo la rubia.

-resulta que desde la final del torneo de béisbol-dijo la mujer mirando Kana con orgullo y aprobación para regresar su mirada amabas chicas-muchos alumnos como alumnas quedaron soprendidos con el empeño que la academia ha puesto los últimos años, por lo que es muy probable que recibamos alumnos de afuera-

La rubia estaría pensando más pero la peli morada dijo luego de eso.

-aún así no creo que sea tan debido, ¿no somos suficientes con nosotras cuatro?-ahora que lo notaba tenía un dialecto de Kansai.

-lo entendemos y sé que están confundidas, pero la directora y yo lo hemos aprobado, además si algo tiene que ser cancelado o quitado nosotras dos debemos dar la aprobación-las dos chicas al escuchar eso estaban algo en desacuerdo.

A diferencia de su academia para que algo se apruebe tiene que ser a manos de la dirección, aunque eso sí tiene que pasar primero la petición al consejo estudiantil, pero en este caso el sistema era algo que no se podía cambiar.

-muy bien entonces-dijo la peli rubia mientras lo aprobaba de inmediato-un error mínimo y serás sacado del consejo-

El castaño tragaría un poco del nerviosismo y asistiría mientras mandaba el mensaje a su papá.

De echo los chicos en el lugar parecían ser como si estuvieran a cubierto y en eso al señor le llegó el mensaje para leerlo.

-¡primera misión cumplida!-en eso los muchachos celebrarían un que los serios se resguardaron de inmediato por la pena y vergüenza.

En eso ya darían el toque de final de las clases y estarían guardando las cosas aún que eso sí, los muchachos se iban a ir al club de baseball.

-chicos estaré en el consejo estudiantil un tiempo, no llegare a tiempo a la practica-dijo Joan mientras los demás se iban con el señor Fabregas.

En eso los muchachos llegarían ala cancha de baseball en donde estaban algunas chicas ahí formadas, de echo eran nuevas.

-muy bien chicas, debido a lo ultimo ocurrido en el torneo no queremos quedarnos sin jugadoras y perder pro falta de miembros, ahora tenemos nuevas miembros preséntense, digan su nombre y grado-el señor Fabregas dijo.

-me…me llamo María Hase, soy de segundo grado eto…soy parte de la biblioteca y me encanto como jugaron, quiero aprender a jugar-dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-Naoe Tayu de segundo, soy de informática, me encanto ese home run que hicieron al final-dijo una castaña de coletas.

-Amakusa Jotone de segundo, estuve en artes y ahora quiero darle un intento al béisbol-

-Saki Kondo de segundo grado, mi familia tiene un restaurante de comida china, prometo jugar bien y cuidar de todos-dijo con un aura de hermana mayor.

-Nagai Kanako de segundo, tampoco sé mucho de béisbol pero me gustaría hacer ejercicio…-dijo como si no quisiera revelar algo.

-Minako Nitta de segundo, junto a Saki y Kanako somos del club de apreciación de comida-

-Emi Hanayama de segundo, espero poder aprender a jugar con todos-

-si, luego haré algo con tus estudios-dijo el señor Fabregas sacándole una gota a la chica de nervios-no interrumpo siguiente-

-soy Asahina Iroha de segundo, amo el Ramen pero me gusta el béisbol, se mucho de deportes pero no he jugado mucho-

-Yui Tsukishima, quiero hacer de este equipo un equipo idóneo y Arihara voy a disciplinarte-la castaña quedo confundida ante esto y solo río nerviosa.

-Ayako Senba de segundo, faltare un par de veces ya que tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos, pero haré lo posible para apoyar al equipo-

-Komugi Akino de segundo, me encanta correr por eso quiero entrar al equipo-en eso ella señalo a la ardilla-el es Lou-

El entrenador estaba sin palabras y siguió con la lista, ¿no tenían prohibido meter a mascotas en la academia?

-Aya Taketimi de segundo, tengo confianza en mí resistencia y velocidad, espero ayudar al equipo con todo-

-Kyoka Izumida, me encanta las personas fuerte y este equipo está lleno de ellos, me gustaría vivir emociones como estas-dijo la chica que más que una delincuente parecía ser una muy buena persona.

-Mei Sakagami de segundo grado, me interesa el beis bol y no espere ver un equipo en la institución así que quiero probar-

-¡Koko Aisaka de segundo año haré lo posible para ganar la final de este año!-dijo con determinación y emoción.

-soy Yukari Shiina de primero, he jugado béisbol en la primaria pero lo deje así que quiero retomarlo a ver si en esta ocasión puedo mejorar-dijo la castaña.

-Hiiragi Kotoha de segundo grado, tengo experiencia en baseball y he jugado antes, tengo la convicción de llegar mucho más lejos en este equipo y con un buen entrenador con mucha experiencia-por alguna razón le recordaba a Shinonome.

-Shizuku Tsukahara de tercer año, soy parte del club de kendo, pero también deseo probar el béisbol-dijo la peli negra.

-Hello me llamo Honjou Chikage soy de tercer grado y vengo de Inglaterra, quiero aprender de todo y conseguirme un chico guapo como novio-dijo ella lanzándole un guiño a los muchachos y las chicas que eran miembros originales a excepción de Nakano la mirarian con peligro.

-hola, me llamo Esperanza Cortés del Rio soy de tercer grado y vengo de España, he jugado practicado varios deportes incluyendo béisbol, espero compartir más experiencia con todos-dijo mirando con cierta rivalidad a Honjou quien devolvió esa misma mirada.

-me llamo Claudia Fabregas Díaz de tercer grado, soy Mexicana, Hija del entrenador y hermana de Joan Carlos, he practicado béisbol desde que tengo memoria-dijo la chica morena con confianza y algunas miraron que tenía sólo el color de piel el cabello y ojos iguales al entrenador, pero nada más.

-increíble ahora preséntense los varones nuevo-

-me llamo Kitsuna Aragi, quisiera practicar béisbol debido a que es el único deporte que no he probado-dijo el chico calmado.

-Dan Godo, much, me gusta mucho la comida, Much y a pesar de mi complexión, much, soy muy fuerte y ágil-dijo el chico mientras seguía comiendo.

-Ataru Nagayama del club de robótica, quiero modernizar el equipo de béisbol-dijo haciendo extrañar a varias chicas del lugar.

-hey my name is Jason Cyrus, soy de los Estados Unidos de América, ya he jugado este deporte en mi país natal, quiera conocer el estilo de juego japonés-

-yo soy…Hiroshi Konekone…este me uní para volverme más varonil-los chicos al escuchar eso quedaron muy extrañados.

-como dije antes, sin comentarios con el trapo-dijo el hombre calmado.

-yo soy Ramón Antonio Maldonaldo de segundo grado, vengo de Honduras un país de centro América, me gusta el futbol pero me llamo la atención el baseball al ver el partido-

-yo soy Roy Harichi, me uní al equipo por qué…quiero aplastar a alguien-las chicas al escucharle estaban algo asustadas por la afirmación.

-yo soy Choji Marasume…estoy aquí por qué estoy buscando inspiración-eso sacó una gota en todos los presentes.

-bueno eso nos deja con un total de 17 chicos y 30 chicas-dijo el hombre.

-este, ¿donde está Fabregas?-dijo extrañada Waka.

-aquí estoy-dijo claudia.

-se refiere a tu hermano-dijo la española y la Mexicana dijo un oh por la sorpresa.

-mi hijo formará parte del consejo estudiantil el día de hoy y llegará por una hora después de los entrenamientos-dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a las chicas-ahora quieren que troten cinco vueltas a la cancha entera-

-valla eso es muy increíble, aunque no me extraña-dijo Tomoe mientras corría.

-¿creen que se meta en problemas con el nuevo consejo estudiantil?-dijo Mei.

-está con Tsukumo-senpai y Shiho-senpai, estará bien resguardado-dijo Minako.

-solo espero que no haga alguna imprudencia-dijo en la plática Maiko.

-yo quería practicar con el-dijo Chikage algo deprimida pero luego vio a los demás chicos y se delante para caminar con ellos-Hey guys, como va su entrenamiento-

-¡oye que crees que haces!-dijeron siete chicas celosas mientras apresuraban el paso para evitar que esta le haga algo indebido a los chicos

-valla bien en muy inspiradas-dijo el señor con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa el hombre sonreiria ante ello-dejaría a sus alumnos disfrutar el momento con ellas conviviendo, haría lo posible para que sigan conviviendo juntos.

**En el consejo estudiantil.**

Joan se podía ver que seguía el mismo paso que los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil con un buen trabajo fluido, de echo tanto Eli como Nozomi pensaron que no podría con un trabajo como este pero al parecer se equivocaron.

-Joan puedes subir esta caja a este casillero-dijo Nomi señalándolo.

-claro no hay problema-el joven se levanto y tomaria las cajas para ponerlas en el lugar asignado y tanto Nozomi y Eli miraron a esta confundida.

-Joan puedes traerme esas hojas en el apartado de deportes-

-en un momento Kana-dijo mientras las tomaba y las dejaba en el asiento de la peli negra.

-¿se llaman por su nombre?-dijo la rubia extrañada.

-es una forma de confianza mutua en mi país, llamar por apellido sería confuso o muestra de desconfianza-dijo Joan tomando asiento mientra seguía trabajando.

-muy bien-dijo Nozomi mirando a las dos chicas quienes se veían calmadas-¿estas en alguna relación con ellas?-

Joan casi se exaltaba de la sorpresa pero mantuvo la calma, él sabía que si decía que estaba con Kana sería expulsado por violar una regla que el consejo estudiantil puso.

-no, soy soltero 100%-dijo con tono amigable aún que al parecer ninguna de las dos chicas parecía querer interactuar con el joven, de echo vio hacia las dos y Shiho estaba mirando preocupada a Kana y de echo noto algo de tristeza en la monotonía de Kana'esto no se quedará así, lo juro'

Luego de un arduo trabajo el castaño no se sintió de un humor bueno como para ir a entrenar, de echo Kana tampoco había ido al entrenamiento de hoy, le mando un mensaje a su padre explicándole el porque, obviamente el señor acepto, ha que sabía lo problemático que era el estar en una situación.

El joven se había encaminado aún centro comercial que estaba algo cercas de su casa, sin embargo no espero que fuese seguido.

-¿no deberías estar quedándote para tu primer día de entrenamientos?-le replicó sabiendo de quién se trataba.

-mi familia es primero y tú eres mi hermano, no puedo dejarte en esta condición-dijo claudia acercándose al muchacho-¿por que tan triste?-

-es que, sabes lo doloroso que es decir en frente de la chica que te gusta y tiene algo contigo mientras uno dice que no tienes relación con nadie, es profundamente doloroso-dijo el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-ya veo, entonces te escucho-dijo ella mientras miraba la pena de su hermano quien asistía.

-si, pero por parte lo entiende-

-entiendo-dijo la Mexicana-en ese caso por qué no me acompañas a comprar-

El castaño por un momento vio el centro comercial y se encogió de hombros.

-claro no es como que tuviera que hacer algo-

La chica sonreiría y llevaría su hermano para que fueran a ver un par de vestidos, blusas o pantalones en el lugar, por suerte en este lugar hacia algo de calor.

De echo los dos jóvenes llegaron a la tienda, mientras Joan miraba a los alrededores del lugar y veía que era puro de chica.

-espera aquí-dijo la chica mientras entraba a uno de los roperos pero el mexicano se fue a sentar unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos ya que no quería que se mal interpretará.

De echo el castaño vio que había pasado muchos minutos, contó casi unos quince lo cual se le hizo muy extraño, ella no era de las que demoraban cuando se trataba de ropa o de cambiarse, pero ella se estaba probando no era como si la fueran a comprar.

De echo el castaño se puso a jugar con u celular hasta que en ese entonces…

-¡kyaaa!-al escuchar el grito femenino hizo que se alertara y el joven mirara hacia dónde estaban los roperos, de echo vio a dos sujeto husmeando en las cortinas.

De echo algunas mujeres y chicas que veían eso, se mostraban muy asustadas como si el miedo impidiera hacer algo por miedo de que los husmeadores les hicieran algo a las chicas de alrededor, así que el único varón actuaría.

Joan sin perder más tiempo se levanto y le tocó el hombro, cuando volteó al que había tocado y miro hacia el mexicano solo se llevó un tremendo golpe en el rostro dejándolo totalmente inconsciente mientras su compañero miraba al que acompañaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué diablos?-dijo sorprendido y miraba Joan.

-largate-dijo en tono tranquilo pero con un toque de seriedad.

-¿o que?no estoy asustad-antes de que acabara recibió un zurdazo en el estomago haciendo que quedara de rodillas en el suelo por la falta de aire.

-última advertencia-le dijo esta vez con más molestia.

-si…si señor-dijo levantándose mientras salía corriendo del lugar dejando al otro sujeto ahí en el suelo e inconsciente.

-tranquila hermana to…-él no terminó su frase ya que no era su hermana la que estaba cambiándose y la que había gritado-¿presidenta?-

Tenía puesta ropa interior de color negro muy revelador, sin embargo sus sostén al parecer se había desajustado por el susto que había tenido momentos atrás y parecía ser que sus pechos iban a quedar revelados completamente, sin no fuera poco eso parecía ser que en cualquier momento iba a caerse su bra, ella se había quedado paralizada pero tapándose aún así.

Lo que a Joan le sorprendió fue ver a la presidenta así, aun que más bien parecía estar sorprendida en vez de estar enojada o avergonzada, sin embargo al vía sonrojada y con esa expresión fue inevitable admitir que se veía muy linda.

El castaño cerró la cortina rápidamente y luego de so vio cómo su hermana salía de el ropero como si estuviera satisfecha.

-ya aca-Joan sin decir nada tomo a su hermana de la mano y se fue de prisa del lugar-¡esperate no me arrastres puedo caminar sola!-

Adentro del ropero Eli se había sentado lentamente mientras seguía tapada y aún avergonzada, que fue lo que acababa de suceder, unos tipos la estaban mirando y este chico por alguna razón también la miro, aunque también vio un poco de como este la había salvado de esos pervertidos.

**Al día siguiente **

las cosas siguieron normal, aún que con algo de incomodidad cuando se trataban de las interacciones hombre y mujer, chico y chica, niño y niña, de echo las clases de deportes eran separadas, los chicos hacían ejercicios separado de las chicas cuando antes eran los dos géneros juntos, aún que como se dijo antes, el profesor Fabregas no daba clases de deportes si no maestras femeninas.

-diablos, yo pensé que con el cambio o de salón, podría ver los enormes pechos de Nozaki rebotar mientras trotaba o saltaba-todos los chicos miraron a Yasmina y se sintieron bendecidos de que ninguna chica los hubiera escuchado.

En eso las de Satogama hacían sus ejercicios normal y ahí fue cuando las de otonokizaka se dieron cuenta que las miraban y ella se quejaron con la maestra.

*PWET*

-¡ustedes, sigan haciendo los ejercicios que les puse!-dijo la maestra replicándoles y los jóvenes asustados lo harían más rápido.

Cuando se acabaron las clases Joan regresó al consejo estudiantil para trabajar.

El problema era que Joan se sentía algo incómodo y de echo lo mostraba mientras trabajaba al corriente, eso hizo que su quedante a secreto se preocupara.

-¿te sientes bien?-dijo la peli negra al castaño.

-s…si estoy bien no hay problema-dijo mientras trataba de ocultarlo, por suerte la vice presidenta no estaba en ese momento ya que tenía algo mas que hacer.

Pero aún así el tener ala presidenta con ellos en una sala y que no hallan tocado el tema lo tenía bastante intranquilo e inseguro, no sabía si la chica se atrevería a hacerle algo.

-ya termine el trabajo presidenta-

-gracias Tsukumo-san, puedes retírate-dijo la rubia por lo que tranquilamente Kana se retiraría pero se detendría para ver Joan.

-¿quieres que te espere para ir juntos al club?-en eso Eli se detuvo en escribir peor no miro a ninguno de los dos chicos.

-no es necesario Kana, ya voy a terminar, mejor adelántate-la peli negra no replicó más y se fue de la sala del consejo estudiantil dejando a los dos solos, nisiquiera Shiho había venido ese día ya que al parecer iba a ir a unas vueltas con sus padres.

-¿van algún club juntos?-la rubia rompería el silencio mientras miraba con seriedad al chico quien se sintió nervioso en ese momento.

-este, si en el club de béisbol-dijo el joven mientras Eli arqueaba una ceja para regresar su trabajo sin perder su seriedad.

-ya veo…-dijo mientras seguía escribiendo.

En ese momento Joan se sintió aliviado de que no preguntara más, sin embargo hizo la pregunta más intranquila.

-¿aquel día en la tienda de ropa, venias con una chica?-dijo ella mientras Joan se detenía, no tenía caso que lo ocultara, aún así le harían alguna sanción.

-si…-dijo él en tono claro.

-¿enserio?, ¿quien era?-dijo esta vez con un tono autoritario pero sin elevar la voz.

-mi hermana mayor-la presidenta se vio algo extrañada.

-¿tienes hermana?-

-si, de echo se acaba de mudar a Japón y no trajo toda su ropa, así que la acompañe para que comprara algo-dijo que a pesar de que no compro nada-de echo estudia aquí también, es de tercer grado-

-¿como se llama?, tal vez la conozca o la ubique-dijo mientras ahora escribía algo en su laptop.

-se llama Claudia-dijo mientras la rubia dejaba de escribir y miro a Joan.

-¿enserio?-dijo mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza-no se parecen absolutamente en nada-

-bueno, eso es por qué tiene el mismo color de piel y cabello que mi papa pero en facciones y en cuerpo se parece a mí mama-dijo algo melancólico y la rubia al verlo decido no preguntar más mientras se enfocaba en su trabajo.

Luego de unos minutos Joan al parecer había acabado su trabajo y él se levantaba de su asiento para acomodar las sillas y algunas cajas del lugar.

-muy bien presidenta, es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras se estaba apunto de retirar del lugar.

-¡aguarda!-dijo la chica y Joan miro hacia ella pero este estaba más sorprendido toda vía ya que la chica estaba sonriéndole-gracias por lo de ayer-

-um…¿como?-dijo confundido el mexicano.

-las de la tienda me explicaron lo que hiciste con esos husmeadores, de echo al principio pensé que…me habías visto a propósito pero ellas me lo explicaron todo-el castaño suspiro de alivio en ese momento y casi caía sentado al suelo.

-no sabes lo mucho que me alegra haber escuchado eso, pensé que me odiarías por un mal entendido como ese y me pondrías el dedo para expulsarme-le dijo mientras la rubia lo miraba con seriedad de nuevo.

-oye, aún que sea seria no significa que sea rencorosa-dijo ella mientras le decía otra cosa mas-eso si, no le digas a nadie sobre ello-

-e…está bien-dijo mientras salía del lugar hacia el club 'tal vez hice algo estupido, pero me alegro que se hallan arreglado las cosas'

Mientras seguía caminando por alguna razón sintió algo de escalofríos, era como una especie de inseguridad que tenía adentro de sí mismo.

'Debo lograrlo, debo ganar su confianza y así quitar esas reglas para estar con Kana y que los chicos estén con las demás al igual que las chicas, por algo soy su representante'

El castaño en ese momento se dirigió hacia la cancha de béisbol pero fue algo sorpresivo para darse cuenta que no estaban solo los del club de béisbol masculino, estaba la actual maestra de deportes y la vice presidenta ahí.

El joven desde la distancia noto como su papá estaba teniendo una discusión al igual que Tsubasa y Kana, de echo los demás mantenían distancia del uno al otro y aparte algunas chicas del consejo que se había topado un par de veces estaban con los muchachos y las chicas veían algo tristes a ellos.

-¡esto no puede estar pasando, no pueden quitarnos nuestro club!-Tsubasa les diría.

-lo lamento, pero este club no cumple con las normas actuales de la academia, los alumnos varones no pueden estar juntos con los alumnos femeninos-dijo Nozomi calmada.

-aún así el club ha fue aprobado desde el año pasado, además yo soy la única que puede denegar esas condiciones-Kana dijo en defensa.

-lo entendemos Tsukumo-san, sin embargo recuerde que su posición es jerárquica mente inferior a la de la vice presidenta-dijo una del consejo estudiantil y Kana se quejó en voz baja mientras apretaba su manos-además el entrenador no puede ser hombre-

-¡un momento como!-dijo el señor Fabregas.

-queremos evitar escándalos Fabregas-Sensei, no queremos que en un futuro arme un escándalo por culpa de su negligencia-dijo la maestra-por eso yo seré la entrenadora de estas chicas ahora en adelante-

-esto no me lo puede creer, no sólo me quita mi materia, si no que ahora quiere tomar al equipo que yo entreno-dijo el señor Fabregas-además de que están me acusando de que podría cometer tal acto con mis alumnas, es mas ¡una de ellas es mi hija y está presente!-

El hombre señaló a Claudia quien veía a su padre con preocupación, en unos momentos miro hacia el consejo estudiantil pero esta ves lo mirarían con odio.

-aún así no cumple con el protocologo de normas, además se supone que usted y los demás están aquí por qué estaban de acuerdo con ello-

Los chicos y chicas vieron con apresa al señor Fabregas.

-están hablando enserio-dijo una Aoi anonadada.

-¿ustedes acordaron en hacer de esta norma legal?-dijo esta vez Yukio.

-jamas estuve decuerdo, me quede aquí por qué no podía abandonar a los chicos y a la chicas, luego de demostrarme que son el mejor equipo que existe en ese mundo-el hombre se puso delante de la profesora quien retrocedió un poco.

-¡apartase!-dijo Nozomi al hombre.

-¿o que me van a despedir por esto?-dijo el hombre viendo ala peli morada quien retrocedió un poco-si van a despedirme al menos déjame decirle lo que opino de toda esta mierda de situación profesora-

Los alumnos estaban boquiabiertos incluyendo ala maestra por qué el hombre uso una mala palabra en ella y sin ningún remordimiento.

-es la primera vez que hago de profesor y antes fui un jugador de béisbol, de los mejores en el mundo,muele hay cosas que me hicieron dejar ese trabajo de mi sueño, un de ellos fue mi país que extrañaba mucho, otra cosa era mis hijos aquí presentes y lo último era mi unión familiar-el hombre en eso miro a los chicos-está gran asocian, este gran club es una familia completa, estoy con mis hijos y siento un gran hogar cálido en este país por ellos-

El hombre miro hacia la profesora mientras terminaba diciéndole.

-pero ustedes me lo están arrebatando y no quiero que me pase de nuevo otra vez-Joan al escuchar eso no logró evitar el bajar para estar aún lado de su padre y de echo Tsubasa al ver que estaban completos todos ella armada de valor dijo.

-estoy deacuerdo con el entrenador, si usted quiere tratar de quitarnos nuestro club, lograremos rencostruirlo aún que violemos las reglas-dijo Tsubasa.

Los muchachos se pusieron también en fila estando todos juntos y se tomarían de las manos.

-increíble, veo que no aprenderán por las buenas lo haremos por la malas, vice presidenta-dijo la maestra y Nozomi asistirá.

-lo que tratábamos de hacer era de que la profesora aquí presente se encargará ahora en delante de las chicas mientras el entrenador de los chicos, sin embargo al ver que nisiquiera pueden cumplir las normas y estar en contra de ellas, no veremos la pena de cerrar el club por completo-en eso los del club de baseball sintieron la oscuridad caer en su academia.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hice antagonista a Nozomi y a algunas de Love Live, si lo he hecho, habrá alguna interacción amorosa entre ellas, no, habrá suposiciones, es más, para eso está el fandom de Love live que tiene historias Yuri pura, me saldré de el "canon" y las emparejare con algunos de los chicos.**

**Si, ya sé que en los fic de Love live los hombres son malos en su gran mayoría, soy consciente de ello, si no me creen y si te saltaste lo del inicio, te invito a leerlo de nuevo con atención.**

* * *

**Ahora sí otra cosa más a la que vinieron es por.**

**"Como cambie de novia con mi mejor amigo" (en echo a reales)**

**Bueno al parecer si quisieron saber la historia aquí esta.**

**Todo empieza cuando yo iba en la primaria, fue antes de irme a vivir a Estados Unidos y mucho antes de mudarme a otro Estado de México.**

**Entonces mientras yo iba a esa escuela en Culiacán, pues había un pedo económico y de gestión, los antiguos dueños de la escuela tuvieron problemas y tuvieron que vender la antigua escuela en la que iba, entonces pasó mi escuela el ser una escuela enorme, pasó a de esas escuelitas de rancho, literal, de esas típicas plazas que tienen nada más un piso y la convirtieron en la escuela.**

**La escuela estaba bien, nada mal, pero mi papa se quejó por qué le cobraban muy caro en esa escuela como si fuera universidad, pero el sistema educativo era bueno eso si era buena escuela, a mi papa le dije, papá sácame de la escuela, pero debido a que también enseñaban inglés en matemáticas, biología y creo que también en geografía no recuerdo la última materia y en ese entonces cuando había iniciado sexto grado, mi papa nos dijo amo y a mis hermanos que viviríamos en gringo un tiempo por su trabajo y jubilación por lo que aceptamos en quedarnos y el damos una oportunidad.**

**En mi generación éramos como catorce alumnos, siete niñas y siete niños incluyéndome y pues ya nos conocíamos todos de la generación, también a los alumnos de la generación pasada quienes también se quedaron por qué les gustaba mucho la escuela, o simplemente no les dio tiempo para cambiarse.**

**De echo solo entraron una chava nueva y un chavo nuevo, entonces la chava nueva a todos se nos hizo guapa y pues al principio todos queríamos con ella, pues éramos siete vatos.**

**el primero fue el chavo nuevo que se había incluido con nosotros, ya que los nuevos se hablaban mucho y los que ya nos convivíamos interactuabamos entre nosotros pero dejamos que entraran ellos a nuestro grupito.**

**La chava le dijo que no por qué, literal el vato apenas había entrado a la escuela y trató de ligarse a todas de una y todas lo rechazaron, además la chava no quería ni verlo.**

**El segundo fue el típico que rompía los hielos y también él buena onda del salón, sin embargo cuando se le confesó lo hizo en frente de todo el salón, pero la chava dijo que no por qué era muy apasionado y tenía algo que no le agradaba.**

**El tercero fue un viejo amigo mío y me dijo que el gustaba la plebe, yo le dije que estaba bien y que no haría nada ha que era mi mejor amigo y no iba a intervenir, entonces mi amigo intento y tampoco pudo.**

**El que fue el siguiente era como el que le hacíamos bulling, era muy raro el cabron, no le hacíamos bulling por qué quisiéramos, si no que se lo buscaba, por qué le molestábamos por qué nos venía a chingar, cuando estábamos juntado a fut bol pateaba la pelota sacándola del campo y la academia, ósea que quería que le hiciéramos abrazarlo o que, así que nada.**

**Me dolió el siguiente que era un inteligente del salón, pero estaba medio feito y le dijo que no.**

**El sexto y penúltimo era un chico de temperamento agresivo, era una bestia, ese wey de la nada se empato un día con el que le hacía bulling y tomo una banca y se la lanzó, la chava le dijo que no.**

**Recuerdo que ese vez m contó a mí la chava que estuvo apunto de decirle que si por qué tenía de que le lanzara una banca a ella también por decirle que no o algo así, yo pensé que mamon.**

**Pues él ultimo que quedaba era yo, no es pro tirarme flores, pues era el más bonito del salón y aparte el ser güero hacía que llamara mucho la atención, además de que me llevaba muy bien con ella, luego empecé a salir con ella, para mí en la primaria salir era como nada más quince segundos estar agarrados de las manos en el recreo.**

**Pues le termine gustando y fuimos novios, lo único que hicimos fue agarrarnos la mano y ya.**

**Para no hacer la historia larga, un día ella se peleó conmigo, por qué aparte estaba bien meco, por qué me gustaba mucho el fut bol, por que en ese entonces había dejado el beis, la chava quería que le diera toda mi atención pues y un día me quise ir a jugar fut bol y me dijo sabes que me voy a enojar por que no me haces caso, le dije perdona pero es la final de la copa del recreo, no lo invente, teníamos como un torneo entre nosotros y el que ganaba se quedaba con la mejor cancha, una era la más grande y la otra se adaptaba al tamaño de una cancha de esas de basquet.**

**El partido iba decidir quién se quedaba la cancha, me fui y se enojó tanto que no me dirigió la palabra, de echo una vez el hable por algo y no me dirigió la palabra, era como que no me importaba pues.**

**Me fui con mi mejor amigo y estábamos platicando del nuevo DLC de zombies de call of duty black ops de moon, pero de la casualidad le dije que me había peleado con mi novia y él me dijo que también el, de echo tenía una chica con la que llevaba como unas semanas, de echo mi novia llega y se para en frente de nosotros, más bien aun lado mío para estar delante de mi amigo y le dice en mi cara a mi mejor amigo, oye quieres ser mi novio.**

**Lo que pensé fue, la va mandar a la verga por que es mi mejor amigo, pero mi amigo le viene diciendo, no pues si, yo me quedé de ¿Qué pedo contigo?, yo me saque de onda, más allá de que somos amigos te lo está diciendo en mi cara, así que de mamoncito y encambronado me fui con su novia, le dije que si quería ser mi novia y ella dijo que si.**

**Así fue como en la primaria cambie con un amigo de novias, de echo no duraron ni dos días, la chava quiso regresar conmigo y me dijo que la perdonara que fue un enojo temporal o del momento, así que le dije que no, luego de eso le dije a la novia de mi amigo que no era nada serio y ya acabamos.**

**Ósea íbamos en primaria, pero cada vez que nos reunimos en Culiacán ahora ya no por qué desde que me fui a otra parte de México ya no hablamos tanto y nisiquiera nos hablábamos, pero en su momento siempre contábamos esta historia.**

**Espero que les hallan gustado.**

* * *

** Descripción de O'C**

**Nombre: Dan Godo.**

**Estatura: 1.77 **

**Es un chico un poco robusto no llegando a lo obeso, le gusta lo que es el deporte y siempre muestra que es ágil a pesar de su complexión.**

* * *

**Nombre: Ataru Nagayama.**

**Estatura: 1.70**

**Un psicopatía de la tecnología una o especie de futurista que quiere lograr lo que en mil años se podía lograr, inteligente pero muy raro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Kitsuna Aragi.**

**Estatura: 1.73**

**Un chico que se ve normal en físico, no es alguien que habla mucho y se pierde así mismo en su propio mundo en vez de cuando.**

* * *

**Nombre: Hiroshi Konekone.**

**Estatura: 1.48**

**Algo llamado un real, muy femenino y bastante popular con los chicos a pesar de saber que el es un hombre.**

* * *

**Nombre: Roy Haruchi.**

**Estatura: 1.79**

**Un chico muy callado y serio con un objetivo claro pero sin que los demás sepan el porque, es bueno en las cosas que él hace o le ordenen.**

* * *

**Nombre: Choji Marasume.**

**Estatura: 1.72**

**Un joven de apariencia de emo con cero inspiración, está en el club para buscar algo que le divierta y mejorar su estado de ánimo.**

* * *

**Capítulo muy largo por la crítica, la historia de cómo cambie de novias y la descripción de los O'C, bueno ahora ya no le quito más tiempo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto:muchos cambios pero a la vez, ellas cambiaran más adelante, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 32 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:así es no ganaron por desgracia, lo de Honjou pues se me vino a la cabeza de cómo quedaría por un shock escéptico, un amigo de Colombia me dijo que algunas escuelas de Japón incluyendo la suya así eran, no dejaban que los chicos y las chicas estuvieran en relación dentro o afuera de la escuela, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 32 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	33. ¿Qué me está pasando?

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy El Redentor 777 con el capítulo número 33 de este fic.**

**Recuerden que el lunes se estrenará el primer capítulo de infinite stratos y de Senran Kagura, espero que puedan disfrutar ambos fics.**

**Otra cosa más, no sé si ustedes saben, pero yo cuando iba a mis inicios quería hacer fics donde O'C varones querían tener un romance con las de muse, sin embargo mis malas experiencias hicieron que no lo pusiera en marcha, así que…**

**Quiero probar en este fic y ustedes díganme qué tal les parece estas interacciones de las musas con chicos tratando de tener alguna relación amorosa, recuerden que también me gusta el Yuri pero quiero ponerlo en practica a ellas con chicos, espero su opinión en reviews.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

Desde la desintegración del club de baseball mixto, digamos que la relaciones de los miembros con los alumnos de otonokizaka no ha sido para nada buena, de echo cuando las chicas de la academia de Akibahara querían pedirle ayuda alguna de las chicas estas no les respondan y las rechazaban rotunda mente.

Incluyendo chicas como Tomoe, Tsubasa, Saki, y Yuuki que eran muy amable normalmente tenían una actitud indiferente hacia ellas, incluso algunos no todos los chicos se notaban de la misma manera pero en su caso no parecía importarle mucho a las chicas de la otra escuela.

Sin embargo una queja había llegado a la dirección de la academia, esa era nada más y menos que la entrenadora nueva del equipo de béisbol femenino, quien estaba hablando con la directora Minami quién era la nueva de Satogama.

-¡hablo enserio esos niños me hablaron de una firma muy grosera directora!-dijo la mujer.

-lo entiendo, es normal-dijo la mujer de cabello gris-llevan mucho tiempo conviviendo juntos así que comprendo la molestia de los jóvenes con estos cambio, a pesar de que en un principio nunca estuve deacuerdo con ello-

-habla enserio directora, ¿como no puede estar deacuerdo con estos nuevos cambios?-

-en vez de hacer que las estudiantes puedan tener una conversación con el sexo opuesto solo creo que los están apartando cada vez más-dijo la mujer entrecruzando sus dedos.

-directora…¿acaso usted hizo esto para que las chicas se mezclaran con los chicos de esta academia?-la mujer cerraría su ojos.

-sé que fue doloroso tener que cerrar la escuela, pero había cosas que hacían que la academia otonokizaka no tuviera una buena cantidad estimada de alumnos, creo que el ser una academia femenil no era una muy buena forma de control académico-

La maestra estaba boquiabierta al haber escuchado ello.

-de echo creo que ahora es una muy buena oportunidad para las chicas el descubrir nuevas cualidades de esta academia siendo mixta y que no es tan malo del todo-

-¡esta diciendo que nuestra academia debió haber sido mixta para que se salvará de alguna manera!-la maestra dijo con temor.

-si lo pones así…si y no-dijo la directora-aunque se halla vuelto mixta era cuestión de tiempo que cerrara, ya que le hacía vasta más instalaciones nuevas y un tipo de régimen nuevo como UTX, de esa manera hubiéramos detenido el cierre, sin embargo esas cosas no las teníamos e iba a cerrar aún así siendo mixta-

La directora antes de que continuará alguien tocaría la puerta de su dirección y ella dejo pasar a esa persona.

-disculpe la interrupción directora-dijo el joven maestro mexicano.

-no hay problema Fabregas-sensei, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-

-antes que nada, buenas tardes sensei-el hombre dijo ala entrenadora quien se alejó un poco del hombre pero la directora se dio cuenta de esto pero decidió no decir nada.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarle sensei?-dijo la peli gris.

-bueno, ahora que mis muchachos no tienen cancha quería pedirle un permiso especial para que pueda venir con nosotros y que vea el lugar en donde realizaremos nuestros entrenamientos como equipo-dijo el hombre.

-un momento directora, no puede ir como si nada a un lugar diferente que no sean instalaciones de la escuela, está prohibido-dijo la mujer mirando al hombre.

-si, tiene razón ahí, pero eso sería también prohibirle a usted usar la cancha de béisbol-dijo la mujer y eso hizo que quedara algo extrañada.

-¿de que habla directora?-

-yo puedo responderle eso-dijo alguien entrando al salón.

-sub directora-dijo la maestra confundida.

-eso es por qué la cancha de béisbol no es una instalación de la academia, sin embargo el club de béisbol tiene un permiso especial por la encargada de ese lugar para poder realizar esos entrenamientos, la profesora Kakehashi lo realizó el año pasado y nosotros ya confirmamos ese permiso oficial-la mujer de cabello tinto dijo mientras se paraba aún lado de la directora.

-e…entiendo, pero aún así cómo pedirán el permiso del lugar-

-es simple, yo y mis alumnos hicimos ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo-la mujer quedó muy molesta al escuchar ello-el lugar es nuestra propiedad y no está tan lejos de la academia-

-ya veo, en ese caso aceptó la propuesta Fabregas-sensei, es mejor tener en vista en donde es el lugar donde estará ustedes y los chicos-

-¡directora no puede ir sola!-dijo la maestra estrellando sus manos en el escritorio.

-tranquila, llevaré a alguien del consejo estudiantil para que vea-dijo la directora calmada.

**Después de esa charla.**

Durante la salida hacia el lugar de donde irían los muchachos ahí se podía ver al entrenador cargando unas bolsas junto a los demás muchachos.

-no era necesario que viniera acompañarnos presidenta, solo dijeron un miembro del consejo estudiantil y hay tres en estos momentos-dijo Joan quién era el que venía con la rubia y peli morada para el lugar.

-como sabemos que no le darás mérito al lugar siendo hijo del entrenador-dijo la chica rubia.

El castaño no hablo más, no quería platicar más ahora,me echo desde la desintegración no le ha dirigido la palabra a Eli y mucho menos a Nozomi, solo hablaba con su pareja Kana y con Nomi para algunos asuntos, por suerte Nomi fue ex presidenta y tenía mucho conocimiento de este tipo de cosas.

-debemos entrar aquí-dijo el entrenador mirando como una especie de entrada en el bosque, sin embargo las dos miembros del consejo estudiantil vieron esto con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿e…es aquí?-dijo Nozomi.

-si, se quedaran aquí o vendrán-Hibiki respondería mientras entraba al lugar con algunos chicos para ir al lugar ya que al parecer sería la primera vez que los de tercer grado y los nuevos iban hacia el lugar muy conocido por los tres primeros chicos.

-oh, un bosque, me recuerde a mi juventud cuando me iba a estos lugares de cita-dijo la directora emocionada por conocer el lugar.

-por aquí directora-dijo el hombre ofreciéndole la mano a la mujer.

-oh que hombre tan más caballeroso-dijo la mujer tomando la mano del hombre y entrando al lugar quedando poco miembros que entraban al lugar.

-no creo que sea correcto que un hombre con un hijo tome la mano de una mujer-dijo Nozomi haciendo insinuación de una posible infidelidad.

-en primero, somos extranjeros y es actor de nobleza hacerlo, en segundo, mi padre es divorciado lleva siete años sin pareja y si en Japón eso es incorrecto, aún que no lo creo, la directora fue la que aceptó la mano de mi padre y ella es casada, ella tiene la culpa, mi papa no-dijo Joan dejando a ambas chicas atrás.

-espera no nos dejes atrás-Eli dijo mientras la seguía con Nozomi un poco enojada por la contestación del castaño.

Unos minutos de caminar en el lugar llegarían al lugar haciendo que Kudo abrazara la cabaña y le diera un par de besos a la madera de la pequeña construcción del lugar.

-extrañaba este lugar-dijo el peli negro.

-tienes razón, es como lo viejos tiempos-dijo Hibiki mientras ponía las cosas aun lado con su mochila al igual que los alumnos.

-¿wow que es este lugar?-Kitsuna dijo viendo el lugar.

-la llamamos cilantro house-dijo el entrenador con la directora quien miraba el lugar también con muy buenos ojos-aquí fue donde mi hijo y yo conocimos a Kudo y Hibiki-

-increíble, y esta cabaña ¿ya estaba echa?-

-no, el profesor y Joan la hicieron-dijo Yasmina-por lo que me contaron ya que no tenía idea antes de este lugar desde hace meses atrás-dijo el peli rosado recordando la fiesta.

-si me dan muy buenos recuerdos, cuando obtuvimos nuestra primera victoria-dijo Akira sintiendo mostrando sus colmillos filosos haciendo asustar a las chicas quienes retrocedieron un poco cubriéndose atrás de la directora.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Eli muy asustada y algunos se sorprendieron al ver a la chica que era fría y madura así de asustada.

-bueno chicos primero cámbiense en la cilantro house para que se pongan cómodos en este entrenamiento, recuerden que es una prueba

Los chicos entrarían a la casa y ellos estarían cambiándose para prepararse en su entrenamiento entrando los chicos juntos aunque hubo quejas de parte de Ramón.

-tranquilo sé que es algo gay pero te acostumbras-dijo Joan.

-como sea, no es sospechoso que esas dos hubieran venido en vez de tu novia-dijo Hibiki al castaño dejando a los nuevos muy soprendidos.

-¡tienes n!-antes de que lo gritar al cielo los callarían de inmediato.

-tiene que quedar en secreto, recuerden que nadie puede tener relaciones amorosas-dijo en voz baja Shinzuke silenciando a todos.

-está bien pero al menos dinos quién es para que nadie de nosotros trate de coquetear con ella por accidente-dijo en voz baja Choji.

-creo que ustedes ya la conocen, va en su salón-dijo Souta.

-pues no es que tenga un letrero con propiedad de alguien cada una-dijo el americano.

-es Kana Tsukumo de tercer año-dijo Shinji sin rodeos.

-¡oh ya!-dijo Ataru mientras en su computadora veía datos de la chica-Tsukumo Kana, fecha de nacimiento cinco de mayo, estatura 1.66, peso 53 kg, medidas de busto-el mexicano al escuchar eso le daría un golpe en la cara.

-aw, justo llegaban a la mejor parte-dijo Yasmina.

-por favor no digas cosas que te hagan merecerlas-dijo Ramón.

-como sea, felicidades por tener una novia tan bonita-dijo Hiroshi.

-de nada chicos, pero ahora no he podido salir con ella últimamente, con esto de las reglas-dijo Joan ya vestido con un short y calcetas largas con una camisa de licra ajustada-están listo-

Los chicos asistieron teniendo prendas diferentes pero deportivas.

Mientras los chicos salían notaron que el entrenador y la directora platicaban de manera animada, mientras las dos chicas solo podían ver a los dos adultos hablar.

-ya veo, eso significa que pude haber latinos franceses-

-si, son cinco razas los que somos latinos sin embargo nosotros destacamos mucho al ser un número más grande, o chicos ya están listos-

-si entrenador-dijeron los chicos.

-¡muy bien quiero que hagan media hora de trote!-los nuevos quedaron muy soprendidos-¡comiencen tomó tiempo!-

Los muchachos harían el ejercicio indicado por el entrenador, de echo como si nada estaban haciendo algunos el ejercicio de echo el hombre le presto atención a Dan debido a que mostraba buena condición a pesar de que comía bastante.

-muy interesante-el hombre dijo a sí mismo mientras anotaba el nombre del chicos en su libreta y veía a los demás chicos.

Se dio cuenta que Ramón, Yukio, Roy y Jason tenían muy buena condición y que hacían los trotes bien, peor en caso de Ataru, Choji, Hiroshi y Kitsuna tenían complicaciones de seguir corriendo por lo que apuntaría a estos cuatro para mejorar su resistencia de correr.

-muy bien, haremos el siguiente ejercicio-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba un bate-hijo ven aquí para que me ayudes porfavor-

Joan se acercó a su padre y él le daría una pelota y el hombre tomaría un bate.

-harán defensa uno por uno-dijo el hombre y su hijo lanzaba la bola mientras el hombre las bateaba, la gran mayoría de las cachada las realizaba Kudo, Hibiki, Shinzuke y Akira quienes llevaban más tiempo entrenando, pero los anteriormente mencionado cambiaron un poco, Choji, Jason y Kitsuna mostraron buen atrape también sin dejar ninguna caer, Ramón daba muy buenos saltos para atrapar la pelota por lo que el maestro anotó esto, Yukio por su lado tuvo un poco de complicaciones por culpa del sol, Dan en parte solo se le fue una y Hiroshi no dejó ninguna caer al suelo y el hombre noto que el trapo sería buen jardinero.

-siguiente ejercicio, necesito que me lancen cuatro lanzamientos hacia a mí-dijo el hombre.

Kudo, Joan, Yasmina, Hiroshi, Jason, Souta, Choji, Yukio y Ataru lanzaron normal la bola, mientras que los lanzamientos de Roy, Hibiki y Shinji fueron perfectos, por lo que el hombre noto que tenía a tres pitchers en su equipo, un buen número, mientras Ramón ahí sí la arruino ya que lanzaba muy arriba o abajo teniendo complicaciones en lanzamientos, dan lanzaba rectas muy rápidas y con fuerza dejando el hombre sorprendido, Kitsuna, Souta, Shinzuke y Akira lanzaba algo despacio pero aceptable.

-siguiente bateos-el hombre esta vez fue el pítcher y de canchero se ofreció Hiroshi aceptando el hombre mientras lanzaba la bola.

Joan como siempre al punto débil de donde había lugares en blanco y desprotegidos, Hibiki, Shinzuke, Shinji, Roy tenían bateo sé similares al tener experiencia en béisbol, se dio cuenta del último por la forma en que bateaba y jugaba, tanto Dan, Yasmina y Jason sorprendieron al mandar afuera del bosque las bolas, el del medio por qué estaba con puros chicos y así era cuando jugaba con ellos, Ramón, Yukio, Ataru, Kitsuna, Choji y Akira daban roces a la bola por lo que sabía el entrenador que estos estaban bien para poner aprueba la cordura de los pitchers o posiblemente podrían mejorar con el tiempo, en caso de Hibiki.

-¡jajajaja! Que fue eso-dijo Jason riendo junto a los demás ya que…el peli humo no era bueno bateando peor de pitcher si.

-compadre llevas igual de tiempo que yo jugando y nisiquiera has podido batear una bola bien-Kudo dijo sorprendido sanándole varias venas en la cabeza al chico.

-te valga idiota-dijo el chico de cabellos humo y la directora y un poco las chicas rieron aún que luego las dos dejaron de hacerlo para mostrarse más serias.

El hombre haría una mini evaluación sabía que tenía que entrenar a los novatos ya que obviamente tenían poco tiempo haciendo esto y de seguro algunos no tenían ninguna experiencia haciendo estas cosas como los demás.

-bien comenzaremos a entrenar de verdad y tratare de mejorar a los nuevos entrenando con los que tienen experiencia ya, bien hagan pases-dijo el profesor mientras uno de los miembros más viejos como Kudo, Hibiki, Joan, Yasmina, Akira, Souta, Shinzuke y Shinji tomaban a los novatos para mostrar la mejor forma de entrenar.

-valla hay mucha solidaridad en este grupo-dijo la directora Minami.

Eli suspiraría al escuchar eso pele debía seguir mirando el entrenamiento que tenían los muchachos ahora, además fijaba atención en el castaño, tenía muy buena experiencia, se notaba que llevaba tiempo haciendo esto, no como ella que dejó lo suyo al no poder triunfar para seguir con otras cosas.

**Mientras tanto con la chicas.**

La entrenadora estaba muy sorprendida de que las que llevaban más tiempo tenían mucha experiencia en este tipo de cosas, la capitana, Umi digo Ryō y Hiiragi eran bastantes buenas en esta cosa y también corregían a la entrenadora, incluso Waka que no era la más fuerte del grupo tenía mucho conocimiento además de que el entrenador la ayudaba con los entrenamientos, a pesar de ser algo extremos.

-huff, esto es tan agotador-dijo la española mientras atrapaba una bola.

-bueno jugar con bolas duras es diferente que jugar con una falsa-dijo Shiina.

-bola…dura-dijo Honjou un poco fantasiosa y las demás les saldrían una gota anime.

-creo que ahora debemos entrenar con el bate-Kana dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes.

-bate…largo y duro-dijo la a inglesa tomando el bate.

-por qué confunde todo lo relacionado a béisbol con…ese tipo de cosas-Yui diría en voz baja viendo su senpai al ver como tomaba el bate.

-creo que le hace falta un chico de manera urgente-dijo Yoshimi notando el estado mental de su amiga que a pesar de hacer los ejercicios estaba algo pérdida den sus pensamientos.

-¡muy bien vamos a batear!-dijo la peli azabache azulada.

-en ese caso yo lanzaré-dijo Maiko mientras lanzaba las bolas en compañía de Yuuki.

Entre el grupo un par de ellas se veían algo cansadas y se tomarían un poco de descanso en ello vio que una de ellas era Maria quien venía acompañada de Koko, Emi, Kanako y Tayu.

-este entrenamiento debe haber sido benéfico-dijo Kanako.

-no creo que de un día para otro se vean resultados de la dieta Kanako-chan-Emi diría con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-oigan chicas-dijo María con un poco de extrañes-no creen que la maestra nos ve algo raras-

Las cinco chicas miraron y vieron que la maestra miraba fijamente a las alumnas, en especial a Ayoko, Ayaka, Tomoe, Kyoka, Claudia y Kana.

-tal vez esta tratando de conocer nuestras caras-dijo Tayu.

-eh, no creo que sea cierto-dijo la chica de cabellos celestes.

-¿por que lo dices Maria?-preguntó Koko.

-es que…también sucede en deportes-dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada-ya ven que separaron las clases de deportes de las chicas y los chicos-

-bueno tienes razón ahí, pero que tiene-dijo la chica de cabello Rosa.

-es, la misma mirada que pone cuando estamos entrenando-dijo recordándola.

-¡chicas hay que seguir practicando, no es bueno descansar mucho o se enfriaran!-Tsubasa dijo y las chicas asistieron levantándose.

La maestra mientras veía como se apartaba el pequeño grupo vio hacia la pequeña frágil de cabellos celestes mientras sonreía un poco.

-oigan chicas, a la siguiente sería mejor que compren sus guantes y equipos para no tener que pedir prestado otra vez-dijo Tomoe a las nuevas.

-¿pero dónde podríamos conseguir cosas?-dijo Iroha.

-Tsubasa y las demás conocemos una tienda cercas en donde pueden conseguirlas, es la mejor tienda que hay en Satogama-dijo Yuuki.

-ya veo, en ese caso o ya, vez valla a ver al lugar-dijo la chica con la ardilla.

-estoy deacuerdo, de paso podemos ver el lugar-dijo claudia mientras murmuraba de manera discreta sin que la maestra la escuchara-también de paso podemos i mi padre y a los demás entrenando-

Las chicas en especial Honjou, Esperanza, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Kana, Yoshimik y Aoi se acercaron a gran velocidad a la mexicana.

-¡contamos contigo!-dijeron las enamoradas (**la primera más bien por urgida**).

-eh…está bien-dijo ella ya que no se esperó esa reacción de todas-bueno hemos terminado por el día de hoy vallamos a la tienda-

-¡hurra!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo la maestra no las perdió de vista y aún que no había escuchado nada sabía que una que tenía a la vista era hija de ese hombre, sin embargo debía hacerlo para confirmar algo.

**Mientras tanto con lo chicos. **

Al parecer estaban en medio de una especie de mini juego, sin embargo el mini juego consistía en que debían tirar un gran ladrillo pesado con una cuerda con un grupo de chicos.

-recuerden, para aumentar fuerza, hay que utilizar fuerza, por eso hacemos este ejercicio, hay que mejorar esos brazos, lo harán hasta que les duelan-dijo el señor mientras los muchachos seguían jalando de la piedra con algo de dificultad.

-esto…es horrible-dijo Choji.

-enserio, si estuvieras el año pasado con nosotros no dirías lo mismo-dijo Souta jalando.

-díganlo por mi, recuerden que he hecho estos ejercicios desde que nací maldita sea-dijo Joan mientras seguía jalando.

-enserio, que onda con tu papa-dijo Ramón-por que de estos extraños ejercicio-

-aunque…no lo creas…estos ejercicios que planea el entrenador…tienen mucha creatividad-dijo Hibiki.

-lo dice el que no sabe batear una bola-dijo con burla Jason.

-¡ten cuidado con lo que dices!-dijo Hibiki soltando la cuerda.

-¡La piedra Hibiki!-exclamó su equipo ya que estaba apuntó de caer al suelo y el peli humo tomó la cuerda para seguir jalando.

-vamos chicos demuéstrenles por qué somos sus senpais-los de tercer grado hicieron equipo y tenían mucha ventaja por la fuerza de Akira, en eso la piedra toco lo que debía ser el tope.

-muy bien equipo uno, pueden descansar-los de tercer grado dejaron caer la piedra al suelo haciendo que los otros equipos se asustaran un poco.

-entrenador, que les hará al último lugar-dijo Yukio preguntando.

-pues…-el hombre en eso miro hacia una especie de corral donde había un toro ybel hombre sin previo aviso les puso un paño rojo a los muchachos-si pierden soltare a este toro para que los sigan y así harán una muy buena corrida de sus vidas como castigo-

Los muchachos se quedaron callados y miraron hacia el toro que ya estaba muy alborotado al verlos con rojo en sus prendas.

-¡jalen la maldita cuerda!-dijo Yasmina y su equipo hizo caso.

-¡primero coordinen idiotas!-dijo Ramón.

-¡maldita sea chicos si pierden los voy a matar antes de que ese toro los haga!-dijo exasperado por la situación Shinji.

-¡entonces comienza a jalar de la maldita cuerda!-dijo Souta.

-¡no haces nada de fuerza maldito chaparro!-dijo Dan.

-¡oye el otro equipo tiene a dos bajos!-dijo Souta.

-al menos tengo fuerza-dijo Ramón en defensa.

-¡ignóralos y sigue!-dijo Kudo.

En eso los chicos vieron que sus piedras ya estaban apuntó de llegar a la cima sin embargo Joan vio hacia abajo y ahí había una maldita…

-¡una tarántula! ¡quitenmela!-dijo el castaño gritando ya que la araña peluda estaba encima de su…pues su sistema urinario.

-eres idiota, primero muerto que tocar ahí-dijo o Yasmina.

-¡te doy una foto de mi hermana en ropa interior!-

Yasmina al escuchar esa oferta hizo caso y golpearía la araña que en eso salió volando pero hacia el otro equipo y la araña al ver a estos pues digamos que no estaba de buen humor.

-¡hey idiotas!-gritó molesto Kitsuna al ver que la tarántula estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

En eso la piedra llego vacía la cima del lado del equipo de Kudo y estos festejaron soltando su piedra y esta caería hacia la tarántula aplastándola.

-casi nos come vivos-dijo Ataru.

En eso escucharon como la puerta del corral se abría y el toro salía corriendo hacia ellos y los del equipo de Kudo se quitarían el paño para no ser seguidos, en eso todos los del otro equipo, Hibiki, Souta, Shinji, Ataru, Kitsuna y Dan salieron corriendo por sus vidas.

-¿por qué te asustaste por esa araña?-dijo Ramón.

-no era una araña era una tarántula, ¿acaso no viste el tamaño de esa cosa?-

-como sea, fue muy intenso-dijo el trap sentándose.

-oye entrenador, como detendrá a ese toro-dijo la directora Minami con algo de pena al ver a los alumnos así mientras que Nozomi solo disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los muchachos y Eli estaba algo extrañada.

-pues…solo hay que esperar unos quince minutos y el toro se cansara-en eso vieron como Hibiki era embestido por el animal dando un giro en el aire para caer inconsiente al suelo.

-menos mal que le cortaron los cuernos-dijo Kudo.

-aún as, ¿por qué hay un toro aqui?-dijo Roy extrañado al hombre.

-es de un compadre mío de España-dijo el hombre.

-el papa de esperanza-dijo Joan a los demás y entenderían.

En eso el castaño recibió un mensaje de su hermana y vio que las chicas venían para esta dirección ya que le habían dicho a la chica la ubicación de la cilantro house.

"No vengan, la presidenta y vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil están vigilando, además la directora Minami también está con nosotros"respondió rápido el chico.

"¿Cómo que la presidenta y vice presidenta? No se supone que las interacciones entre alumnos y alumnas más personas desconocidas estaban prohibidos incluso afuera del campus" su hermana respondió con un enojo de molestia.

El joven arqueo su ceja al escuchar eso y vio hacia Eli quien al sentir la mirada del castaño pero esta mirada era de duda algo que dejó extrañada a Eli y luego el castaño se encogió de hombros para mensajear.

"Ni idea, pero con la directora con nosotros dudo mucho o que suceda algo extraño"respondió el muchacho mientras Eli se acercaba a ver-que traes metiche-

-¿Cómo?-dijo ella extrañada.

-no te enseñaron que invadir privacidad de otros es una falta de respeto-dijo el castaño.

-¿con quién hablabas?-los muchachos alrededor más la directora Minami, Nozomi y su padre mirarían hacia ellos dos.

-con mi hermana con quien más-

-así, enséñamelo-dijo ella estirando su mano al celular.

-¡oye no le vas a entender esta en español!-dijo el chico mientras evitaba que tomará el celular suyo y leyera la conversación.

-soy yo o la presidenta actúa como novia celosa-dijo el entrenador haciendo que Eli se detuviera en seco con un sonrojo.

-estoy muy deacuerdo sensei-dijo la directora riendo un poco sin embargo Nozomi no se lo tomó muy bien este comentario.

-papa por favor no hagas que mal entiendan las cosas los demás-dijo o el castaño apagando el celular y Eli lo tomaría distraído pero con el celular apagado.

-quítale la contraseña-dijo ella mostrándolo.

-no lo haré-dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos y la rubia lo tomo de su mano derecha para que pusiera la huella digital pero este se resistía-¡presidenta por favor!-

Nozomi al ver que la rubia hizo contacto físico con el chicos se dirigió hacia ellos dos.

-Elichi ¿que haces?-la peli morada dijo mientras trataba de quitar la mano de la rubia del joven mexicano quien no la tenía nada forcejeara, pero la rubia era fuerte.

-¡suéltame Nozomi!-dijo la chica en eso Nozomi solo jalaría y eso causó que los demás quedarán extrañados y de echo con el toro solo quedaba uno en pie.

-¡quítenmelo por favor!-dijo Souta corriendo y en eso el toro embistió al muchacho que por accidente empujó a Nozomi.

Nozomi al ser empujada y quién era la que tenía agarrada a Eli por atrás hizo que Eli fue empujada hacia Joan y el castaño cayera al suelo con la rubia encima suyo, pero el joven con su brazo desocupado hizo que está cayera en su cuerpo para mortificar su caída tomándola exitosamente quedando una posición bien protegida de la chica.

Cuando ambos cayeron al suelo o el joven sintió algo de dolor en la espalda sin embargo Eli no sintió nada de daño en ella la chica al darse cuenta donde había caído no se levanto, simplemente se quedo un poco paralizada de la sorpresa, aparte no quería que los demás la vieran sonrojada.

-e…Elichi-dijo Nozomi con una voz algo entre cortada.

Eli levanto su mirada hacia el joven con algo de inseguridad y vio que el muchacho tenía una mueca de dolor, pero a Eli le llamó la atención el sonido de una cámara haciendo la fotografía y ella miró hacia la dirección viendo a la directora quien tomó la foto con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡directora que hace!-dijo Eli levantándose y Joan puso sus manos en su espalda dando a entender donde se había golpeado-¡Fabregas estas bien!-

-mi..espalda-dijo el castaño y ella puso la mano en el lugar asignado.

-lo siento no fue a propósito-dijo la rubia con pena.

-no importa, el tiro la tuvo en primer lugar-dijo el castaño levantándose con Eli apoyándole.

-Elichi yo creo que deberías-

-ahora no Nozomi, ahora no-dijo Eli callándola y la peli morada decidí no hablar más, el castaño por su lado no parecía ser que no quería ser levantado por la chica de cabellos rubios-al menos déjame ayudarte por favor-

Joan suspiraría y se dejo para que la chica le ayudase a levantar y el joven se sentaría por su lado mientras su padre se acercaba al muchacho.

-¿te lastimaste?-dijo mientras evitaba su espalda.

-solo fue una caída nada más, no siento nada roto o algo por el estilo-dijo el castaño.

El hombre asistiría mientras se levantaba de su lugar y veía a los demás chicos un que algunos inconscientes por el toro.

-se acabo el entrenamiento del día de hoy, regresen a sus casas antes de que sea tarde-dijo el señor y los chicos asistieron mientras algunos se llevaban arrastrando a los inconscientes.

Por un lado la directora simplemente se dirigió hacia la academia para ir por su automóvil, ya que su hija de se fue para la casa, de echo la mujer había aprobado todo los términos del lugar.

Eli y Nozomi fueron las últimas en retirarse del lugar y Nozomi trató de decirle algo pero no pudo ya que la rubia se fue caminado afuera del bosque.

'¿Qué me pasa?'

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto:las reglas aveces son para desobedecerse pero en Japón son muy apegadas a ellas, por desgracia si se desintegró como Spiderman, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 33 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: me acorde de una manga coreano donde un alumno ve a su maestra orinando en el baño de los hombres por qué el de mujeres estaba cerrado y decidi imitar la escena pero en el vestidor, exacto y se podrá peor con más adelante con una trifuerza, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 33 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	34. lo estoy entendiendo

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy El Redentor 777 bienvenidos al capítulo 34 de este fanfic de más de 100,000 palabras.**

**El siguiente capítulo y fic ha sido APROVADO (ya sé que es con B pero así lo voy a dejar) por MIS PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo, W.E de R.O (lo usare ahora en adelante en todos mis fics y capítulos).**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

Eli y Nozomi se fueron caminado juntas a sus casas pero la rubia estaba mirando hacia abajo como si trajera dudas en ella misma, por un lado no se arrepentía de haber ido a la cancha para ver jugar a los muchachos.

La razón era que el antiguo careo con ese chico más aparte de que había caído encima de ese chico que llevaba una semana conociendo como poco, la vio en un momento muy vergonzoso, aparte de eso, sintió algo de pena cuando lo lastimo.

No quiero a abrirse mucho a él pero siente que ha sido muy dura con él y más con esta situación, tal vez por qué era un cambio muy brusco y repentino, llevaba dos años queriendo evitar el cierre de su escuela y obviamente no lo pudo lograr, tal vez se sentía algo frustrada.

-¿Elichi por qué tan dudosa?-la chica salió de sus pensamientos luego de eso.

-yo, no es nada-dijo la rubia.

desde el final del entrenamiento ha estado así, desde que salió de ese bosque, desde que cayó encima del muchacho de cabellos castaños que era alguien que últimamente la ha mandado al cielo con muchas dudas en sus cabeza, qué clase de persona era Fabregas Diaz Joan Carlos.

Por un lado, no le desagradaba el tipo, al principio si, pero desde que llevaba tiempo estando en el consejo estudiantil cambio un poco de parecer y lo veía con ojos diferentes, era una persona digna de confianza, pero ala vez sentía que no podía aún abrirse a él.

-¿estás segura?, desde que salimos has estado algo decaída-dijo ella a la peli rubia.

-enserio Nozomi…no es nada-pero esta vez lo dijo con menos ganas.

¿Su amiga estará sospechando de esto?, no podía hacerlo, se mal interpretaría y pensarían mal de ella, podría arruinar ala academia y era algo que quería evitar, no quería hacerle lo mismo a esta nueva academia a lo que sucedió en otonokizaka, no armara ningún escándalo que arruine el prestigio de la academia o el de los alumnos.

-entiendo Elichi…te gustaría ir a comer un prafait-

-no Nozomi quiero ir a casa-dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a su hogar, Nozomi se quedaba con una cara algo triste y apretando sus puños.

Eli al llegar a su nueva casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación mientras se soltaba el cabello y acostarse en su cama mirando al techo de su habitación.

'Que es lo que en verdad me está sucediendo'la rubia seguía pensando en ese enigma'¿por qué?, que es lo que está sucediendome'

-Eli estás bien hija-su madre dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-si mama no te preocupes-dijo la chica en voz baja.

El haber llegado a su casa sin decir ya llegue o saludar a,su madre de inmediato le habrá causado alguna confusión a la mujer, de seguro por qué el día de hoy tenía muchas cosas metidas en la cabeza la chica, pero aún así no quería preocupar a su madre y hermanita menor, aún que estas cosas que le sucedía no sabía si era conveniente con ella.

-ok hija, ¿no quieres comer algo?-

-no mama, comí en la academia-dijo la rubia.

-está bien hija, descansa-dijo la mujer retirándose.

Por un lado sentía que la responsabilidad caía en ella por sus acciones actuales, pero por otro lado sentía que también fue autor intelectual ese muchacho, desde que lo conoció ha sucedido cosas, no sólo por extrañas si no que muy humanas, su pensamiento fue roto por su celular soñado y ella yo nativa la llamada sin revisar quién era.

-hola-dijo ella desanimada.

-hola hija, como te encuentras-dijo su abuela desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡abuela!-ahora dijo feliz y animada de escucharla.

-que bueno poder escucharte Elichika-dijo la mujer mayor.

-yo también abuela, siento no haberte llamado en estos días, he estado un poco ocupada y también estoy tratando de adaptarme-dijo recordando lo que sucedió esta tarde

-¿te ocurre algo?-

-n…no-dijo con error tratando de ocultarlo-p…por qué lo preguntas-

-te escucho algo triste y desanimada, ¿te peleaste con Nozomi?-

-no, no es nada de eso abuela-dijo ella.

-entonces tiene que ver con el encierro de otonokizaka-dijo la mujer.

-…no, aún que ciertamente siento algo de tristeza por ello, no es la razón por la que me encuentro triste-dijo la rubia con un poco de seriedad ahí.

-si te preocupa entonces es muy importante-

'Se dio cuenta de inmediato, solo me escucho'la rusa pensó'creo que debo contarle, tiene más experiencia y podría ayudarme o incluso aconsejarme'

-qué pasa mi pequeñita, sabes que puedes contarme todo-

-es que…no sé que me pasa…-

Al final Eli le contó lo que pasó esa semana la anexion de Satogama que resultó ser ahora una escuela mixta y no femenina, el primer momento que conoció a Joan, cuando la salvo de ese sujeto que la estaba mirando cuando se estaba vistiendo, aparte de lo que había sucedido el día de hoy con lo de caer encima de él y que sintió un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado antes, su abuela la escuchaba muy atenta en todo momento.

-¿Qué harás mañana cuando lo veas?-preguntó cuando su nieta termino.

-no…no se…tengo miedo de que…me diga algo-dijo Eli sin entender sus sentimientos.

-¿estás molesta por algo que te dijo?-dijo la mujer.

-…no…jamás me ha gritado o inusitado…al contrario ha sido muy bueno y servicial conmigo…pero…tengo miedo en poder confiar en otras personas-

-sé que lo que sucedió antes fue algo muy feo, pero aún así encerrarte a ti misma sería algo malo, por lo que me has contado de ese muchacho es que se nota que es bastante bueno, eso te debe estar confundiendo-Eli al escuchar a su abuela quedo extrañada.

-pero por qué debería estar confundida por alguien que es bueno conmigo-dijo la rubia-no sería al contrario, debería estar agradecida-

-ambos no saben expresar sus sentimientos, tal vez el chico este confuso debido a las normas que la academia implementó del rechazo a las relaciones e interacciones de diferentes géneros y posiblemente siente incomodidad el tenerte con el, dime una cosa, ¿ese chico es japonés?-

-no abuela…no es japonés-dijo la rubia.

-okay, ¿podrías especificarme de donde?-

Por qué quiera saber su abuela de donde era el chico, es muy extraño, súper extraño, de echo sabía que no era japonés y menos asiático, europeo, tenía apellidos y nombres españoles, sin embargo recordó la plática del entrenador con la directora, dijo latino, lugares latinos, países habla italiano, rumano, francesas, portuguesas y españolas, eso significa que era de alguna procedencia española, recordando geografía eran veintiún países habla hispanos, será difícil.

-pues…no recuerdo el nombre del país…-

-¿no es americano?-

-no, pero su país también es de América, tampoco es canadiense-

-hm, el país que se me ocurre es México-dijo con algo de duda la abuela-

-si, es mexicano abuela-dijo las chicas-ya lo recordé por qué la sub directora me dijo cuando lo integró al consejo estudiantil-

-mexicano, qué raro Elichika-dijo la mujer.

-¿por qué lo dices abuela?-

-ellos son muy sociales con las personas que lo rodean, muy calurosos, pero al parecer todo este movimiento ha restringido su manera natural de ser, dime Elichika ¿has tratado de acércate al menos a él?-

-lo he hecho…pero no por buenas maneras-dijo ella abrazándose a sí misma.

-es lo que realidad tú quieres hacer-dijo la mujer.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan Segura?-

-te conozco desde muy pequeña, al igual que a tu madre, si esta persona no te interesa, no habría afectado tu comunicación con ella, no estarías confundida con lo que sientes y piensas ahora, dime algo, en tu pasado, alguna vez habías estado así antes con un chico-

La rubia empezó a memorizar,mides de que tenía memoria y el tiempo que estuvo en Rusia tuvo a varios admiradores, a todos los había rechazado.

-ninguno-respondería ella.

-ves, ahora dime, que es lo que quieres hacer ahora-la rubia había dudado un momento pero sabía que había echo algo que no debió haber echo.

-…disculparme…pero yo…lo ofendí y desconfíe de el…-dijo arrepentida.

-entonces hazlo ahora, ve a su casa y hablen-la abuela-sabes, por como me lo describiste cuando entreno con los demás hay algo que te puedo asegurar, que jamás te lastimaría y que si le dices la razón del porque tu comportamiento hacia él te comprenderá, te llenará de solidaridad como lo ha hecho con varios en es academia, el tampoco entiende el porque estas cosas tan nuevas, tal vez tiene algún dolor muy grande en el que tampoco pueda decir abierta mente por algún dolor en específico-

-el también…fue traicionado-

-no diría eso mismo, pero habías dicho que alguno de sus amigos eran chicas y ya no conviven para nada con ellas, tal vez sea algo que lo mantiene preocupado el saber cómo están ellas al igual sus amigos, creo que se siente triste de no poder convivir con ellas pero está tratando de disimular ese sentimiento, podría asegurarte que en el fondo está dolido-

Eli por un momento se quedo callada, su abuela había descifrado sus sentimientos tan fácil, no se imaginó que un chico se pudiera sentir de esa manera, ella pensaba que eran personas duras y que tenían que poner siempre su orgullo a lo más alto ya que su abuelo y padre eran algo así, en especial su padre que era algo especial cuando se trataba de amistades, pero el chico estaba dolido.

-¿Qué harás?-

La abuela le dijo mientras Eli se levantaba de su cama y preparada para salir otra vez.

-iré a hablar con el-dijo decidida.

-esa es mi nieta-dijo contenta la señora-tal vez sea complicado al inicio, pero estoy segura que era un destino el conocerse, ambos necesitan superarse-

-¿dices que acepte sus amistad?-

-dudo mucho que sea lo que busca ahora, el tiempo lo dirá todo-la abuela dijo mientras Eli le agradecía y colgaba.

Al salir de su casa hasta que recordó que no sabía dónde vivía el muchacho soltaría un suspiro muy largo, ella se dirigió hacia dónde estaba la cabaña, tal vez vivía cercas de ese lugar, llegando cercas del bosquecito ella se había dado cuenta que esta caminado en medio de la calle, la joven escucho a alguien gritarle y ella volteo en donde estaba y salió corriendo inmediato y tres ego dos después pasó un auto móvil.

-¿acaso te quieres suicidar?-dijo una chica.

-lo siento iba distrai…-la rubia se quedo soprendida pero ala vez agradeció a dios, sabía que ella era la hermana del mexicano, como lo sabia, simple después de todo iban en el mismo salón-¿Claudia Fabregas Díaz?-

-eh si…¿como me conoces?-la morena dijo confundida, como es que no la conocía, cuando el aire pasó su cabello estorbo su vista, ahora entendía, era por qué su cabello estaba suelto, se había quitado la cola de caballo al llegar a su casa pero no se la volvió a poner.

-oh si cierto, espera-dijo ella mientras recogía su cabello con sus manos y hacia la cola, cuando claudia la vio asistiría y la vio con una mirada sería.

-¿presidenta?-la rubia soltó su cabello y asistiria-aún quedan veinte minutos para la seis en punto, así que no es necesario avisarme que me valla a mi casa, ya iba de inmediato-

La morena paso delante de ella pero la rusa la seguiría.

-por favor, déjame ir a tu casa-dijo la rubia deteniéndola mientras se paraba delante de ella.

-ahora que, ¿me vas a prohibir que viva con mi hermano y padre?, por el simple echo de ser hombres, aún que llevemos la misma sangre-

-¡por favor no es por eso!-dijo ella exclamando dejando algo sorprendida a Claudia-es…algo que debo hacer, eres la única que puede ayudarme-

La mexicanos se quedo unos minutos parada y esta suspiraría.

-bien, es por aquí-dijo la peli negra caminado mientras Eli la seguía-otra cosa, tendrás que llamarme por mi nombre-

-¿por tu nombre?, ¿por qué?-dijo ella extrañada.

-recuerda que también soy extranjera, además si me llamas Fabregas en mi casa mi padre y hermano pensaran que les hablas a ellos también, además llamar a un latino por su nombre es digno de confianza y en apellido es un poco desconfiado-

-ya..,ya veo-dijo Eli.

Después de una caminata de cinco minutos más llegaron a un condominio donde había varias casas en el lugar, de echo las chicas al llegar claudia solamente metió la llave de su casa a la puerta que separaba un mini portón, Eli quedó algo extrañada por el estilo de la casa, era diferentes a las del lugar por mucho.

Cuando entraron al portón había otra puerta que daba pero a la casa en sí, cuando ella abrió la puerta entraron ambas, Eli se quitó las zapatillas y Claudia quedo extrañada diciéndole.

-oye, no te quites las zapatillas, entra con ellas, recuerda que no somos japoneses-la rubia al escuchar se colocó de nuevo las zapatillas y entraría con ellas, era la primera era vez que entraba a una casa con calzado en Japón.

Cuando llegó a la sala de la casa que tenía tapetes árabes muy finos y cojines de la misma región, en una parte estaba colocada la bandera Mexicana que ala primera pensó que era la de Italia pero al ver el águila supo que si era de el país hispano americano, vio al señor Fabregas quien traía lentes y estaba revisando unas tareas de ingles.

-um…papa-el hombre miro hacia su hija y vio que tenía a una invitada, al principio no la reconoció pero luego de ver sus ojos se dio cuenta.

-bienvenida a mi casa presidenta-dijo el hombre.

-di…disculpe la intromisión-la rubia dijo un poco apenada al haber venido sin permiso.

-no te preocupes, mi casa es su casa, adelante, dígame qué de quiere hablar-dijo el hombre.

-este, la verdad…quiero hablar con su hijo por favor-dijo la peli rubia.

El hombre miraría a su hija por unos momentos y luego regreso su mirada a Eli y él se quitó sus lentes mientras los colocaba en la mesa.

-este…estoy algo confundido presidenta-dijo el hombre-desde el primer día lo dije, no estoy deacuerdo con esta regla de lo de que los jóvenes no hablen con las chicas pero…te das cuenta de lo que haces, está viniendo a la casa de alguien desconocido aún que sea tu maestro y vienes a preguntar por mi hijo…por dios presidenta, sin ofender, pero pareces como si fueras la novia de mi hijo pidiendo permiso para salir con el-

La rubia se puso roja de la vergüenza, por un lado si sentía que se merecía esto y más, pero quería realmente hablar con el joven, no quería irse del lugar sin disculparse, quería hacer las paces con él y ella misma, dejar a un lado estos sentimientos.

-no sólo eso…sabes lo peligroso que puede ser si alguien descubre que viniste a mi casa sin nadie, al menos le pediste permiso a tus padres-

-blyad-la rubia insulto en voz baja, no le dijo a su mama que la vio entrar a la casa, qué pensarían en ese momento ahora que sepan que no estaban, sabía que normalmente pensarían que estaba con Nozomi, pero ahora no.

-como sea…debes tener tus razones-dijo el hombre levantándose-toma asiento bajará en unos momentos, no ha de tardar-

La chica hizo caso y sentaría en una de los sillones mientras claudia se dirigió a la cocina.

No tardó ningún segundo y vio al hombre bajar con el castaño, el joven quedo confundido al verla, pero de inmediato supo quién era al igual que su padre.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo extrañado el castaño.

-este…Joan, ¿puedo tomar tu tiempo?-el castaño miro de reojo a su padre quien asistiría y él se dirigió a la cocina con su hija, el castaño sentía que sería raro el día.

-está bien-dijo mientras del se sentaba en un sillón al otro extremo de Eli-te escucho-

La chica al verlo ella se inclinó un poco en la mesa mientras colocaba su cabeza en sus manos en la mesa, el joven quedo extrañado.

-lo siento mucho-el chico miro un poco a los lados pensando que era una especie de broma, pero quién iba hacerle una broma en su casa, no es como si fuera amiga de Yoshimi o Aoi.

-¿presidenta que hace?-dijo el joven.

-te he estado tratando muy mal últimamente, debí haber sido más atenta contigo, menos brusca y mal educada, sin embargo a pesar de ello tú me tratas como si jamás te hubiera lastimado en la vida, por favor, perdóname-

-está bien…está bien te perdono-dijo el castaño-pero…aún así alguien sabe que estas aquí-

-no-dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza con un poco de pena-nisiquiera mis padres saben-

-me lleva la verga-dijo el mexicano en su idioma levantándose y dando vueltas con una mano en la frente-a este paso nos ubicarán y pensaran que fue un maldito secuestro solo por el echo de ser mexicanos-

-no, está bien los convecere-en eso el teléfono de Eli sonaría y Joan al ver eso solo abrió sus ojos de que ya estaba acabado y el negaría, Eli vio quién era y era su madre y ella contestaría-hola mama…eh, no estoy bien...si…estoy en el consejo estudiantil olvide algo…si…no te preocupes, me quedaré a dormir con Nozomi…si está bien adiós-

La chica colgaría su celular y suspiraría pero el castaño se tiro al sillón mientras suspiraba más de alivio él y de forma agotadora.

-está bien presidenta, como dije antes, no es necesario que te disculpes, admiro que hallas tomado valor de haber venido a mi casa para pedir disculpas, no todos lo harían, pero aún así no me gustaría que los demás mal interpreten su acción-

La rubia vio algo sorprendida al muchacho, realmente pensaba así de ella.

-¿tanto así te preocupo?-dijo la rubia.

-si, sé que no es justo lo que sucede en la academia y sé que haces esto por motivos de órdenes, sé que por usted haría las cosas bien, pero aún así creo que me he excedido en algunas cosas-dijo el castaño sentándose.

-¿por ejemplo?-dijo ella arqueando la ceja.

-bueno…creo que yo debo ser quien se disculpe-dijo levantándose e inclinándose.

-¿eh? Por qué-dijo la rubia.

-pues…ya sabes, ese día de la tienda…el pervertidor-la rubia al escuchar asistiría y poco-creo que debí haberme quedado en el lugar y no haber huido, fui cobarde tras no haber aceptado que tuve la culpa ahí-

-no es necesario que lo hagas-dijo levantándose-si no fuera por ti, ese sujeto posiblemente me hubiera echo cosas peores, tú me salvaste…gracias Joan-

El joven levanto su cabeza y miro hacia la chica quien apartaba la mirada y esta tenía un sonrojo, por alguna razón el castaño no evitó el ver que era muy linda la rubia, pero este sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar así de otra chica.

-no hay problema, aunque al principio pensé que fue mi hermana la que había gritado…creo que me alegro de que no te halla sucedido algo malo-la rubia sonreiría un poco para sí misma.

-entonces…todo bien-dijo ella.

-más que bien, que bueno que se resolvió todo esto-dijo pasando su mano en su cabello.

-eso significa que…¿amigos?-

-si…amigos-dijo Joan mientras tomaba su mano para formalizar el trato-um…no quiero que te molestes, pero…te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto-

La rubia al escuchar el cumplido se miraria su cabello y sonrío un poco avergonzada.

-gracias…es que se me olvido recogerlo cuando iba saliendo-

-ya veo, pero la verdad me gusta más así-dijo el chico.

-n…no es como si lo tarjetera suelto para ti nada más, es que da menos calor tenerlo recogido-dijo ella con una ligera actitud de tsundere.

-está bien, está bien, me disculpo Eli…¿puedo llamarte si verdad?-dijo recordando lo que sucedió la última vez que llamo a una chica por su nombre sin permiso.

-por supuesto, recuerda que tampoco soy japonés, bueno en parte-

-bueno también, te recuerdo que soy 100 % mexicano, cincuenta porciento español y cincuenta porciento nativo americano-dijo con orgullo.

-¿no pareces nativo americano?-dijo ella.

-cincuenta porciento español-dijo el muchacho.

-si ya entendí-dijo la rubia y ella se levanto-creo que debo irme, ha se está siendo tarde y no quiero preocupar a mis padres-

-este, ya quedan cinco minutos para las seis, crees que este bien que vallas por la calle sola-dijo el castaño.

-está bien, sé cómo ir a mi casa-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba.

-al menos déjame acompañarte-dijo el muchacho.

-pero sería agotador para ti, tuviste entrenamiento antes-dijo la rubia.

-viniste a mi casa para disculparte, al menos déjame acompañarte a casa-dijo el joven y ella no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

Al salir del lugar se sorprendió el muchacho al ve lo cercas que estaban ambas casas unos diez minutos de distancia caminado, pero más a la cilantro house donde practicaban los muchachos y el nuevo equipo.

-por cierto, ¿como supiste en donde vivía?-dijo el castaño aún con duda.

-cuando venia al camino, me encima tres con tu hermana y ella me dijo-

-oh, ya veo, aún así nos vemos mañana-dijo el chico mientras se despedía con la mano pero Eli arqueo una ceja dejándolo algo extrañado-um…¿qué?-

-no te vas a despedir correctamente como el buen extranjero caballero que eres-dijo la rubia como si estuviera desafiándolo.

El castaño se acercó a ella para despedirse de un beso en la mejilla ambos y Joan cuando estaba separándose Eli por accidente se dirigió a la otra mejilla ya que de dónde era ella se despedían con un beso en ambas mejillas, sin embargo esto solo causó que ella besara de pico los labios del castaño que al sentir ambos el contacto se alejaron repentinamente pero con su mano en la boca, totalmente rojos y con sus ojos muy abiertos.

La chica sentía su corazón papillas muy rápido y su cara muy rojiza, su estómago daba cosquilleos extraños muy inevitables, el castaño por su lado estaba bastante confundido, pero ala vez logró comprender que fue un mero accidente lo que había sucedido, pero aún así…jamás había besado a otra chica y aparte teniendo una relación, esto no contaba como infidelidad, sin embargo esto hacía que fueran muy extrañas las cosas.

-este…¡nos vemos!-el joven dijo mientras salía con trotes largos del lugar hacia su hogar.

Por su lado Eli se quedo un rato afuera de la casa aún con su palma sobre sus labios, esta nueva sensación, por alguna razón no era nada desagradable, se sentía feliz, por dentro, sin embargo quería confirmar algo más, debía hacer más preguntas.

Cuando Eli entro a su casa esta vez sí se quitó sus zapatos para entrar a su casa, de echo en eso la chica camino hacia la cocina y vio a su madre quien estaba cocinando la cena y a su hermanita menor ayudando a su madre.

-mama hoy supe que el mochi es un pastel de China-dijo la pequeña Alisa.

-eh, pero el mochi es un dulce japonés-dijo la mujer.

-pero si lo vi por internet-dijo la pequeña rubia.

Cuando llegó a la cocina no pasó desapercibida de ambas y vieron a la chica pasar.

-¿Eli que pasó?-dijo la mujer mirando a la chica

-eh…no nada Mama-dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Segura hija, te escucho muy diferente, segura que estás bien-dijo su madre.

-pues…si mamá no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo la rubia mientras estaba ahí sentada tratando de ocultar su verdadero inconveniente e incomodidad.

-hmm ok-dijo la mujer mientras seguía preparando la cena.

Su hermana alisa se dio cuenta de algo de ella, su cara roja y su vergüenza en su voz, acaso le sucedía algo en verdad pero lo ocultaba, era algo que no podía dejar.

Mientras tanto Joan.

El joven camino por la calle algo cabizbajo, ¿que le sucedía?, ¿enserio?, accidente o no era un beso después de todo, sentir unos labios tan suaves fue algo tan mágico, sin embargo los de su quedante eran diferentes al de la rusa, pudo sentir mucho amor en su quedante peli negra y en la rusa sintió confusión.

Cuando iba a llegar así casa se topó con alguien, el verla le hizo sonreír un poco.

-Kana-dijo el chico.

-Joan-dijo ella mientras el castaño notaba algo de confusión-¿que haces tan tarde afuera?-

-necesitaba salir…-dijo el castaño bajando un poco la vista al suelo-estaba pensando-

La peli negra al verlo y escucharlo sabía que tenía algo, no era algo como depresión o un problema si no que era una duda que el tenía.

-¿te gustaría hablarlo conmigo?-dijo ella.

-¿estás segura?-dijo el castaño-no creo que sea muy conveniente salir ahora con estas nuevas reglas y en especial juntos-

-pero si ya estas afuera y rompiendo la regla-dijo la peli negra.

-bueno tienes razón, vamos-dijo el chico mientras caminaba con ella.

Mientras caminaban, le empezó a decir que sentía algo de desesperación con todo esto, que le empezó a afectar un poquito y no sólo a él si no que a los chicos también, pero aún así se sentía algo vacío por dentro y culpable.

-no tienes que cargar con esa responsabilidad-Kana dijo mientras agarraba su Kana-si es necesario cargamos con ella juntos-

El castaño miro hacia ella mientras sonreiría de echo el joven se quedó mirando un momento al mexicano y ambos al entrar al contacto visual empezaron a acercar sus rostros uno al otro y luego de eso ambos se besarían.

Ambos sintieron ese cariño que esperaban por mucho tiempo, esperaban esa caricia y amor, ya no podían esperar a eso mismo, de echo los muchachos sintieron muchas mariposas en esto, luego de ello los muchachos no importó que regla o persona se les pusieran en frente y querían seguir haciéndolo.

Sin embargo no fue segundos si no que ambos empezaron a intensificar el beso, ambos empezaron a abrazarse y meter las manos, luego de eso los chicos se separarían lentamente.

-pensar que serias de las que siguen las reglas-

-no pude contenerme-dijo la peli negra mientras se acercaba a su oido-tienes algo que hacer de esta noche-

-no por qué-así ambos empezaron una rebeldía de manera oculta.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Respondiendo a los Guest que ni huevos tienen para decir quienes son y me mandaron los mensajes de que no al hetero como si fuera una campaña en contra de lo que se supone que es la mentalidad normal, que a pesar de estar en contra de la homofobia y saber que los homosexuales son seres humanos con sentimiento, no significa que esté en contra de mi propia orientación sexual que es el hetero.**

**es mi historia, lean lo del principio, mis huevos son los que me dan las órdenes y también por qué lo hago, admito que fueron más respetuosos que otros comentarios como los que recibí en Akuma no Riddle que son una mierda de por si, pero no pueden venir alguien a decirme que no, una cosa es un consejo y una es prohibir, cosa que no pueden ya que no está prohibido y no hay reglamento en este fandom o en los demás que prohiban fics hetero, si no también tendría que estar prohibido el Yuri o Yaoi, cosa que es algo aparte.**

**Es mi punto de vista como autor, espero que después de esto no vuelvan a leer mis fanfic ya que son solamente para mí público ya que no podré satisfacer a todos por desgracia, lo aprendí a las malas, pero muchos me han apoyado a pesar de ello.**

**Eso es todo para ustedes dos y los futuros críticos.**

**Moraleja y postada: LOVE LIVE NO ES Y JAMÁS FUE YURI, ustedes lo hicieron los fanáticos.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: exacto desde que vi la serie la directora desde el principio a fin se nota que nunca ha estado deacuerdo con injusticias, al menos ahorita no se dio cuenta Kana, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 34 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: falta mucho para la normalidad, es mi history line para esta temporada de regresar a la normalidad, vrg no sabia que tenias toros en tu casa, a pesar de que me gustan los toros también, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 34 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	35. acto consecuente, ¡karma!

**Guest, "yo también estuve pensando en qué dirías", espero que así sea, que estas "últimas palabras" OH cierto comentaste en mi otro fic, ¿no que eran tus últimas palabras?, quien dijo que no ignoraba o insultaba a mis heaters para hacerlos feliz. **

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy El Redentor 777 bienvenidos al capítulo 35 de este fanfic.**

**Ignoren la aventada de madre, a los que más amo y los nuevos disfruten del fic.**

**El siguiente capítulo y fic ha sido APROVADO por MIS PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo, W.E de R.O.**

**ECENA ALGO FUERTE MÁS ADELANTE, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN (bueno, si es que se les have fuerte, si no solo ignorenla solo la puse por que luego sale un idiota que dice que la siguiente ecena era M, lo digo por un usuario de fanfiction que ha cerrado algunos fic Lemon por no indicar si era M o no).**

* * *

**PDV de Tomoe.**

Algo estaba extraño, estábamos entrenando las chicas en este momento, aún que Chikage-senpai seguía decaída por la escasa comunicación con los chicos últimamente nuestras mejores jugadoras ahora estaban actuando muy raro.

Como lo sé, bueno eso es por qué mi mejor amiga, y también mi amiga de la infancia por alguna razón estaba jugando o practicando muy mal, ella es muy energética y estaba jugando como si no tuviera condición alguna o como una novata.

-¿Tsubasa que sucede?-le tuve que preguntar ya estaba muy preocupada.

-eh…te he dicho muchas veces que no me llamo así, me llamo Kousaka Honoka-no se por qué pero siempre he sabido que es muy mala mintiendo.

-Tsubasa por qué no tomaste un apellido más original-era obvio que tomó ese apellido por Kousaka de kotetsu, el nombre, hay muchas chicas llamadas honoka en toda Japón.

-¡pero no estoy mintiendo!-dijo mientras ponía cara de puchero, eso si es algo extraño.

-por dios, sin embargo también me sorprende que Shinonome-san esté actuando igual de rara como tú-por otro lado eso era otra cosa.

Si también ella actuaba rara, era un poco más suave y menos estricta, es más nos dijo que jamás ha bateado una pelota y que nunca había pensado que estaba incluida en un equipo de béisbol, también nos mencionó que tampoco se llamaba Ryō Shinonome.

-vamos Shinonome-san batea-dijo kurashiki mientras le lanzaba una bola para que bateara pero ella se asustó y se cubriría.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Waka tu ok que preguntarle ya que jamás habían visto que actuará de forma tan miedosa y menos en un entrenamiento que daba todo.

-es que me asusta, pensé que me iba a golpear-

-pero, si tú fuiste la que me dijo que te lanzará las bolas así para que pudieras mejorar tu bateo-senpai le menciono muy segura de ello.

-¿eh?, jamás te había pedido algo como eso-

-ok Kawakita, Ukita y Nozaki, vengan para acá porfavor-Waka nos llamaría a mi, Akane y Yuuki para hablar así que nos juntamos-¿que creen que esas dos estén ocultándo?-

-ni idea, en clases y en la academia estaban bien, solo vinimos al campo de entrenamiento y empezaron a actuar de esa forma tan extraña-Yuuki tenía razón, durante todo el tiempo en la academia no habían mostrado ningún tipo de acción extraña como la negación, pero desde que llegamos aquí sí que han estado actuando muy extrañas.

-creen que estén tratando de hacernos una broma-

-no lo creo Akane-Chan, de Tsubasa es algo extraño, pero de Shinonome-san conociendo lo sería que es dudo mucho que quisiera hacernos una broma-le dije mientras miraba a tsubasa quien hablaba algo extrañada con Shinonome

¿qué raro?, desde cuando se llevaban tan bien, no es que no se llevarán bien, es solo que es extraño que estén hablando así y aparte de que Shinonome-san es alguien de muy pocas palabras y que no hablaría nisiquiera con la persona que mejor le pudiera caer, en especial con esas expresiones, normalmente se le vería con el ceño fruncido, pero se miraba más suave de lo que era, más blanda y atenta en cuando escuchar que no fuera algo de béisbol.

-puede que suene algo loco, pero, creen que hallan teñido problemas con los chicos-¿eh?

-no lo creo, Tsubasa no ha tenido problemas con Miyamoto-san y creo que Shinonome no los tendría con ninguno del salón, es más recuerda que Yasmina-san va en su grupo, que cosa más mala le puede haber sucedido-les dije debido que no había mostrado algún problema cuerdo a ello o en relación a los chicos.

-tal ves este pasando por alguna depresión como Chikage-senpai-Akane dijo mientras todas mirábamos a la única británica en el campo.

A pesar de que realizaba los entrenamientos con normalidad siempre se le veía un poco y ligeramente decaída, aún que bueno, la respuesta era obvia por mucho.

-no lo creo, lo de Chikage-senpai es…otra cosa-si yo también le hubiera dicho lo mismo a Akane-Chan, no queremos arruinar su inocencia.

-entonces que habrá sido, si hace un momento estaba muy normal, ahora está algo, no, muy oxidadas de habilidades-dijo Waka.

-¿creen que estén lesionadas?-

-si fuera así no creo que vinieran a entrar con nosotras-Yuuki le dijo a la pequeñita hermana de nuestro grupo de béisbol.

-está bien, tratemos de entrenar nosotras mismas, creo que lo mejor será evitarnos lo que son los impedimentos de mejorar nuestro rendimiento, por ahora sería mejor entrenar entre nosotras mismas, ya veremos si a Shinonome-san o Arihara-san quieran entrenar, o si no, Kawakita-san, tú vives cercas de Arihara-yo le asentí a su pregunta-después del entrenamiento la podrías ir a preguntar a sus padres o algo por el estilo-

-voy a tratar de hacerlo, probablemente Misa o Yui tengan alguna respuesta a todo esto-si tal ves sea mejor preguntarles a sus hermanas en todo caso de que sea alguna broma o tenga algún problema fuera de lo que es la escuela.

-en ese caso será mejor continuar con nuestro entrenamiento-dijo Yuuki nos dijo y todas asentimos mientras nos dirigíamos para poder entrenar.

Sin embargo otra cosa que he notado durante mi secciones de entrenamiento es que últimamente me he estado sintiendo algo extraña, siento como una mirada recaía en mi, como si alguien estuviera en alguna especie de lo que era vigilancia sobre en mi, sin embargo sabía que no podría ser algún chico, si lo descubrían se lo acabarían de cualquier forma, por lo que dudo que se arriesgue, incluso si es Yasmina-san que tendría ese tipo de intenciones.

-Kawakita tienes un momento-oh, Tsukumo-senpai, ¿por qué me llamara?.

-si ahí voy senpai-le dije mientras me acercaba-si es por algún consejo creo que no soy la mejor indicada, pienso que tú me darías mejores consejos para el entrenamiento senpai-

-oh, no es eso-me dijo, por alguna razón aparte de ella y yo estaban otras chicas del equipo como, Ayoko, Ayaka, Tomoe, Kyoka, Claudia y Kana.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-bueno aparte de que la hermana e hija de Fabregas estuviera aquí con una expresión molesta más la de preocupación de mi amiga Nakanko Ayaka, se podía ver la seriedad de Senba Ayoko y la decepción de Kyoka.

-queríamos preguntarte si últimamente has tenido la sensación de que han estado viéndote muy fijamente o incluso espiar todos tus movimientos-me dijo de manera directa Senba sin perder su seriedad.

-valla, pensé que era la única-dije sinceramente.

-entendemos, aún así alguien sabe quién puede ser o por qué nos mira a nosotras-dijo Claudia con algún motivo en su cabeza.

-creo que contigo no puede haber duda alguna de ser espiada senpai-Nakano le dijo algo que dejó a nuestra mayor confundida.

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-concuerdo con Nakano-san, es usted una chica muy linda y tiene un físico muy envidiable-Senba le respondería y es algo en lo que estoy deacuerdo con ella.

-valla cosas que dicen chicas, hacen que me sonroje-nos dijo mientras movía su mano pero luego se puso medio molesta-aún así creo que deberíamos saber quién podría ser la persona que nos anda literalmente desnudando y violando con la mirada-

-¿no es algo exagerado eso?-

-tranquila cuñadita, aún así es como me siento cuando me miran de esa forma-

-de cualquier forma será mejor mantenernos unidas y avisar a las demás chicas sobre ello-mencionaría de inmediato Kyoka.

-estoy de cuadro, mientras entrenemos y veamos también que le está sucediendo a Tsubasa y Shinonome-san-

-¿siguen actuando extraña?-dijeron Senba.

-si, no sabemos qué le está pasando-dijo la peli negra.

Las chicas se dirigieron con las demás chica para seguir entrenando.

Esperanza quién era muy deductora en estos casos sabía que de lo que estaban hablando las chicas, tal vez luego hablaría con su mejor amiga, tenían la confianza que ella lo que aún contaba con ella a diferencia de las demás chicas.

**Mientras tanto los chicos.**

Los muchachos al igual que las chicas entrenaban pero a diferencias se podía ver que aparte de ser con intensidad como siempre, se podía ver que los muchachos entrenaban más a gusto, aún que Joan se veía con más carisma.

-te ves mejor que antes-dijo Hibiki.

-gracias, pero sabes que el guapo del grupo soy yo-dijo bebiendo algo de Powerade.

-si claro brad pitt-dijo Jason a su vecino del sur.

-muchachos vengan hacia acá-dijo el entrenador Fabregas mientras veía como estaba Kakehashi acompañándole y sonriendo.

-¿sucede algo entrenador?-Roy preguntaría al hombre.

-muchachos le traemos buenas noticias-dijo el señor mexicano-la profesora Kakehashi y hemos conseguido un partido para ustedes-

Los muchachos algunos se vieron juntos muy emocionados, en eso los jóvenes vieron a los adultos ya que tenían una duda en acorde las cosas por ejemplo…

-sensei, ¿contra cual equipo competiremos?-preguntó con calma Yukio.

-es un equipo de la preparatoria Libame-(no me importa como se escribe en kaiji o qué significado tiene, me lo saque de los huevos el nombre y ya esa es la verdad).

-jamás he escuchado del nombre de es academia-dijo Choji.

-academia Libame, es una academia prestigiosa donde los hijos de adinerados y prestigiosos empresarios están estudiando para continuar el legado de sus padres, esta academia cuenta con un gran grupo de estudiantes de nivel alto en cualquier tipo de cosa que uno le ponen, los llaman las piezas perfectos a todos los estudiantes que han salido de es academia ya que han obtenido múltiples logros en la humanidad-Ataru dijo mientras tenía su computadora.

-ya lo escucharon, nos enfermamos al mr perfect-dijo Kitsuna con sarcasmo.

-por qué lo dijeron así-Ramon preguntó a Joan.

-tal vez se refieren a Mr perfect el ex-luchador-

-¿donde jugaremos?-Hiroshi diría al entrenador pero Kakehashi les respondió.

-seremos locales por lo que no hay necesidad de movernos-la mujer castaña informó.

-al menos no tendremos que pagar viajes para ir hacia allá-dijo Yasmina murmurando.

-la academia dispone de Jets privados y llevará a los alumnos a Satogama-el entrenador dijo leyendo un mensaje de parte del entrenador de la academia antes dicha.

-puta envidia-dijeron todos los chicos con un Aura deprimente encima de ellos.

-por cierto sensei, no se supone que las mujeres no pueden estar en contacto o conversando con varones, sin importar que sean alumnos o maestros-Roy dijo mirando con frialdad a Kakehashi quien se sintió algo nerviosa y más por el tono amenazante del estudiante de tercero ya que no se lo había esperado.

-vamos no le veo nada de malo que Kakehashi-sensei esté con nosotros-dijo un Shinzuke defendiendo la cuestión de que ella estuviera con ellos por el echo de que…-además creo que usted fue la que se tomó la molestia buscar el equipo a pesar de los problemas actuales ¿no?-

-si, normalmente les buscaba los equipo a las chicas antes de toda esta cosa hasta que el entrenador Fabregas se volvió su entrenador fijo-

-ya veo, en ese caso muchísimas gracias sensei-dijo Kudo haciendo reverencia con los demás.

-de nada chicos, no es nada-

-en ese caso, haré luego la alineación ha que quisiera también probar las habilidades de los nuevos estando combinado con los muchachos en un partido real y no en practica-

-yo tengo una última duda entrenador-

-adelante Godo-dijo el hombre señalando al robusto del grupo.

-Donde vamos a jugar-los chicos al escucharle se quedaron callado eso era una razón de temer también y además parecía que el entrenador no le entendía a que iba.

-no le entiendo joven, puede ser más claro por favor-dijo el señor.

-nos referimos al echo de que la cancha le pertenece a las chicas-dijo está ves Shinji.

-tienes razón…eso tendré que hablar con la directora, si nos dan respuesta negativa tendré que rentar un local cercano para que podamos jugar-

-pagarlo usted solo, que tal si cooperamos si eso sucede-dijo está ves el americano mirando a sus compañeros en general.

-aún que soy de tomar oportunidades que paguen una gran cantidad de dinero por mí se me hace algo injusto, yo también pondré-dijo Ramón.

-cuente con nosotros entrenador, aún que no tenga,os apoyo total de la escuela por ahora, tendremos que hacerlo mutuamente entre nosotros-dijo Akira representando a los de tercer grado y estos asistirían.

-nosotros también-dijeron los de segundo año.

-que hay de ti hijo-dijo el entrenador mirando a su hijo.

-no pos eres mi papa, no se supone que tú debes pagar lo mío-el entrenador murmuró "este tiene razón en esto".

-como sea, en ese caso pueden irse en paz y también pueden descansar iré a la dirección a solicitar el permiso-dijo el hombre.

-te acompaño papa, Claudia dijo que pasáramos por ella-mencionó el castaño mientras de su celular mostraba el mensaje a su padre quien asistió.

-en ese caso nos vemos-dijeron todos los muchachos yendo a diferentes lugares, sus casas en específico ya que no querían estar afuera antes de las seis.

**(ECENA FUERTE EN CAMINO).**

Mientras se dirigían a la preparatoria el joven se fue rápidamente hacia la cancha de béisbol donde entrenaban las chicas, el joven tomó su celular por si acaso la entrenadora aparecía y les decía alguna cosa, si estaba con la directora un que fuese importante su padre siempre tomaba el teléfono si se trataba de sus hijos.

Pero al llegar al lugar vio que ya todas las chicas se habían ido del lugar, tal ves estaban en el salón del club, ya llevaban un año y toda vía nisiquiera le ponían puerta solo era una cortina, aveces se sorprendida que ningún miro como Yasmina.

-sensei…-por alguna razón Joan se detuvo al escuchar aquello y el joven por alguna razón como una especie de miron solo jalo ligeramente la cortina para ver qué sucedía.

Al menos por azares del destino no ha sucedido, por desgracia alguna Joan fue la primera persona en hacerlo, sin embargo vio algo que lo dejo con la sangre helada.

En frente suyo estaba…su entrenadora…al parecer no tenía nada en la parte inferior y en la mesa que tenían en el club, en donde veces las chicas y en su tiempos comían con ellas al parecer había alguien.

-sensei…sensei-por la voz era una chica, el castaño sabía que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba el joven ahí ya que había abierto la cortina con cuidado solo asomándose pero al ver esto decido cerrarla con cuidado, de echo el castaño de inmediato fue a buscar una ventana para poder ver mejor quien se podría tratar esa persona.

Si era su novia o su hermana, a la mierda lo que es el buen trato a la mujer solo por su sexo, el respetaba a las mujeres por qué son buenas personas, sin embargo esto no podía tolerarlo, mientras ellos sufren sin poder estar con su novia, ella divirtiéndose con otras chicas que podría ser de su propio instituto.

El joven lograría ver por una ventana del club, una vez Yasmina le contó que sentía curiosidad de espiar algunas chicas por ahí, sin embargo recordaron que habían entablado esa ventana, por suerte no la entablaron tan bien por lo que estaba algo floja.

De un jalón el castaño quitaría la ventana y de inmediato pudo observar bien, de echo por suerte no era ninguna estudiante de Satogama, por el uniforme era de Otonokizaka, de echo "la maestra" traía entre…ya saben.

**(YA PASÓ LA ECENA FUERTE).**

El joven para tener evidencia decidió tomar una fotografía con su celular, de inmediato sin dejar rastro alguno volvió a entablar la ventana con silencio ya que lo único que debía hacer era poner los clavos en donde habían dejado el hueco la última vez y ya, no necesitaba golpes ni nada por el estilo.

Quería buscar a su hermana lo más antes posible, no quería estar en la escuela luego de Fer eso y más sabiendo que su entrenadora esa persona.

No quería juzgar una relación maestro maestra, sin embargo el hacerlo en una escuela y con las reglas que les impusieron a los muchachos, debía haber una especie de restricción a las personas con ese tipo de gustos, no los odiaba, pero ahora se sentía enojado y agitado por lo que había visto, por un lado esa mujer fue descuidada de no darse cuenta de la foto que había tomado en ese momento, tenía que advertirles a los demás.

Pero si lo hacía…a dónde irán a estudiar las de Otonokizaka, tal vez expulsarían a la maestra por lo que hizo, pero como lo pensó antes, si ella tenía relación alguna con esa chica, entonces no tenía por qué hacerle algo injusto, no sólo eso, si no que dejaría en mala imagen a Otonokizaka al igual que Satogama por el echo de la anexión y que los sucesos ocurrieron en la academia mixta aún que no hallé sido en horario de clases.

Se dirigió a la dirección lo más pronto posible sin tocar la puerta o sin hacer algo tomó represalias entraría de inmediato, en el lugar estaban la directora minami, su ladre y la presidenta, no le importó ahora la rubia ya que lo único que quería hacer era sacar a su padre de inmediato y posiblemente a su hermana si la encontraba.

-oye se toca antes de entrar-dijo la rubia tratando de mantener la calma y no recordar lo que sucedió la última vez con el joven.

**-papa vamos de aquí-**le dijo en su idioma natal al señor como si se le hubiera olvidado el japonés por culpa de lo ultimo, recordando las cosas al castaño le sorprendió así mismo poder obtener la foto y con calma, ya que es normal arruinarla cuando está en ese estado.

-este, hijo seguimos conversando aún sobre lo del partido-el hombre le respondió en japonés para que entendieran las dos mujeres en el lugar-¿te encuentras bien?, estás más blanco de lo normal, es más, estás muy palido-

**-no, no me encuentro bien, ¡tenemos de aquí ya!-**le respondió en español otra vez y esta vez respirando agitadamente poniendo su mano en su cabello.

-será la próxima directora, mi hijo es primero-

-no se preocupe entrenador, como madre se lo que se siente, mañana continuamos-el hombre no hizo ninguna reverencia o despido para inmediatamente dirigirse a su hijo.

El hombre tomó al joven castaño para de esa forma llevarlo afuera del campus, durante el camino vio a una Claudia quien estaba recargada en el cargo y con su celular llamando a su padre o su hermano pero al verlos guardó su celular.

**-papa, que le pasa Carlos-**

**-¡no preguntes y entra al chingado coche!-**dijo ya muy alterado el castaño.

**-¡oye no me contestes a sí!-**dijo la morena mientras entraba al asiento de copiloto y el castaño se iba al asiento trasero acostado boca arriba.

El hombre al manejar con cuidado pensó en llevarlo con el doctor pero Joan les insistió que fueran a la casa de inmediato que tenía algo urgente que contarles y que era la razón del por qué estaba así de alterado y a la vez eufórico.

En su casa su padre le preparo un vaso con agua y poca sal para que su presión arteria mejorará ya que refirió tener presión baja por ello.

**-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-**dijo la morena.

**-clau…ahora en adelante entrenaras conmigo, papa y los chicos, ¿que quedó claro?**-dijo el castaño un poco mejor de lo que era salud, pero mentalmente seguía marcado.

Eso había dejando extrañados a Claudia y su padre, Joan no era alguien de dar una orden, es más él era más de seguirlas, esto ya era muy extraño.

**-¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora Joan?-**

**-hija tu vocabulario-**

**-perdón papa, pero desde que esa academia se anexiono a la nuestra todo se ha ido ala mierda, desde que me vine a Japón para volverte a ver siempre quise convivir más tiempo contigo, está bien la academia nos prohíbe hacerlo, pero en casa no hablamos ya, nisiquiera un hola un abrazo como lo hacías en México o Estados Unidos-**

El castaño negaba a cada rato cuando hablaba su hermana y este saco su célula mientras ponía el video que aún no estaba reproducido.

**-que esto quede entre nosotros-**dijo mientras esta vez sí le ponía play al video Claudia al verlo puso sus manos en la boca por la impresión mientras el entrenador pasó una mano en su cabeza que lentamente bajo a sus ojos.

Cuando acabó el video vio de nuevo a sus dos seres familiares, tal parecía que sucederían más cosas que cambiaran las cosas, pero lo peor de todo es que seguirían empeorando las cosas.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**si leyeron la parte en donde tenia en negritas, PARTE FUERTE, espero que no les halle crasheado el cerebro amigos míos, mas adelante esto sera como una especoe de carta de triunfo si sale todo muy bien.**

**AL PARECER LA PAGINA DE FANFICTION ESTA TENIENDO PROBLEMAS COM LA ADMINISTRACION DE LOS REWIEWS O COMENTARIOS, NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUCEDE ESTA FALLA TECNICA, SI LES PASA LO MISMO A USTEDES NO SE PREOCUPEN YO Y OTROS AUTORES YA REPORTAMOS ESTE FALLO PERO DURARA UN TIEMPO, PERO DE CUALQUIER FORMA AMI ME APARECEN SUS COMENTARIOS EN MI CORREO ELECTRONICO ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN SI SU COMENTARIO NO SALE AQUI EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS POR LA FALLA, ME LLEGARA PRIMERO EN MI CORREO Y NO SERAN OLVIDADAS SU RESPUESTAS A ELLAS AMIGOS MIOS O HEATERS.**

**Otra cosa que quiero mencionar es que en si ya sali de vacaciones (osea sigo encerrado por la cuarentena) por lo que clases no tendre en si hasta el siguiente semestre, por lo que tendre mas tiempo para subir fics y proyectos como los manuevos ya que el siguiente jueves acabo mi serie de one shots.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: muy nuevas, sería algo común en una escuela mixta después de todo, contare mas adelante lo de Kana aún le falta tiempo pero no lo quiero prolongar ya que si lo hago muy largo perderían el interés y no quiero eso, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 35 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: el estar en escuela de chicas y no tener contacto con varones es algo que se toma en cuenta para lo que es romance prácticamente hasta que te definas tus gustos obviamente, aún sigue de pie quién podría ser la waifu de Joan, sigue inconcluso esto, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 35 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	36. Una cucaracha

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de mixed match challengue.**

**Este será comedia para dejar un poco alado el hurt y confort, de esa manera tampoco se perderá la trama del fic ya que en el final tendrá algo que ver con el siguiente capítulo aún así hay comedia asegurada.**

**El siguiente fic ha sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

El día de las clases no hubo mucho cambio que digamos, las chicas de Otonokizaka seguían asustadas con la presencia de los muchachos y tal parecía que una simple acción de parte de algún varón hacia alguna compañera de el instituto ya era un extremo caso de acoso escolar, sexual y también reporte de indisciplina.

Obviamente había alumnos que nisiquiera le importaban estas cosas o simplemente estaban haciéndose los que no tenían idea de que sucedían y simplemente fingían que la existencia de las chicas era de algo fuera del mundo, incluso a llegar de ignorarles.

De echo ese día los varones algunos de la academia decidieron reunirse, estaban todos los miembros del equipo de baseball también y obviamente el entrenador Fabregas también quién era el que los acompañaban para darles consejos y otras cosas.

Algunos de ellos se veían más que serios muy callados y uno de ellos que no era miembro del equipo se podía ve muy angustiado y decaído en una de las sillas siendo consolado por Shinzuke quien le decía algunas cosas.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntó algo extrañado Ramón.

-su chica ya no pudo aguantar esta situación, decidió terminar su relación con él hace unos minutos atrás-dijo Yukio ya que era compañero de su salón "malditasea".

En eso el entrenador se acercó al muchacho llamándole por su apellido y el joven miro hacia el hombre de piel morena y mexicano.

-esto lo digo como un adulto con mucha experiencia hijo, créeme que una mujer te deje no es el fin del mundo, al contrario, hay cosas que te impiden realizar con el pasar del tiempo con ellas, pero aún así anímate, no dejes que tu viejo amor te destruya-

El joven al escuchar las palabras del hombre se sentiría mejor, no lo sintió como un regaño como otros lo harían otras personas cuando los ven en esa posición.

-tu papá es un héroe amigo, sin el posiblemente no pudiéramos entrenar en el equipo-dijo Kudo al peli café quien lo miro de reojo.

-tal vez, pero aún así sigo teniendo mi preocupación-

-preocupación de que, ¿de tu novia?-

-más que eso Hibiki, me estoy preocupando mucho por mi hermana-cuando dijo el castaño eso el padre del muchacho frunció el ceño.

-¿por qué estarías preocupada por ella?, no tiene pareja-dijo esta vez un alumno al azar.

-no es por eso, es de algo que me entere de ayer y que no me ha agradado nada-dijo cruzándose de brazos el castaño.

-ya veo, sabe de qué habla su hijo, entrenador-el hombre se cruzó de brazos y diría.

-es mejor…no contar cosas íntimas de la familia-

Regresando al tiempo normal Joan esta vez tuvo que quedarse para hacer trabajos en el consejo estudiantil, pero acordándose que en unas semanas habría exámenes quería ponerse al corriente de ellos, de echo luego de acabar con esto del consejo estudiantil aprovecharía unos momentos para estudiar y luego ir a los entrenamientos.

Sin embargo durante su camino ala sala del consejo vio a alguien afuera del aula.

-¿presidenta que hace afuera?-el dijo al verla ahí parada y de echo no realizó ningún movimiento y nisiquiera lo volteó a ver-hm…pensare que ya acabaron con el trabajo del consejo estudiantil y lo mío, entonces me retiro-mencionó caminado a la salida.

Antes de que pudiera salir del salón fue detenido por la chica quien lo agarraría de su saco y el castaño miro hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-oye, hace un momento vi a cuatro de mis compañeros siendo reportados por acoso sexual y otras estupideces y nisiquiera hicieron esta cosa como tú-el castaño mencionó mientras la miraba que tenía una mirada algo asustada.

-v…ven conmigo un rato-dijo la chica mientras entraban al salón y si había trabajo de qué hacer en el lugar y nisiquiera habían empezado hacerlo.

-um…¿por qué me trajiste aquí si nisiquiera has hecho nada?-La rubia en ese momento movió ligeramente sus piernas mientras miraba al otro lado y se formaba jun poco se sombras deprimentes en su rostro.

-e…ese insecto apareció-

-¿eh? "insecto"-dijo confundido y en eso el miro en donde había unos casilleros y de la pared aparecería "ese insecto" Eli simplemente por la sorpresa gimió asustada-oh, una cucarac-

-¡no! ¡tienes prohibido decir ese nombre!-dijo Eli.

-como sea, lo que quieres es que la mate, ¿verdad?-dijo el castaño quitándose su zapato y la cucaracha bajo al suelo en ese momento y este se agachaba.

por alguna razón el insecto de drenaje empezó a caminar hacia los dos adolescentes y la rusa al ver esto empezó a gritar totalmente paniqueada mientras se formaba lágrimas en sus ojos y más sombras, de inmediato abrazaría por instinto de querer sentirse protegida al peli castaño pegando sus pechos en su mejilla al tenerlo sujetado.

-¡Eli! ¡Literal ya estás rompiendo las reglas! ¡Además no puedo matarla si no me sueltas!-dijo sonrojado al tenerla de esa manera con el pero en eso su cara completa fue enterrada entre sus pechos y el insecto se ocultó detrás de los casilleros.

-se…se ha ido-dijo el mexicano mientras la rusa sujetaba con su mano aún la manga del uniforme del chico mientras veía en el lugar donde se fue el animal oculto y seguía temblando y con la sombra sobre sus ojos, el joven miro de reojo a la chica de cabellos rubios '¿pero cómo es que está asustada por un insecto?'

**Mientras tanto con el club de béisbol.**

Se podía ver a las chicas entrenado sin embargo se vio como algunas de segundo grado estaban conversando con nada más y menos…

-¡no entiendo o de que están hablando ya les dije que jamás he entrenado béisbol!-

-primero Arihara-san y Shinonme-san, ahora vas tú Emi-Chan-dijo Akino y su ardilla asistió-por cierto, ¿no te pusiste más alta?-haciendo que la chica quedará confundida.

-tienes razón, aún que ese color de cabello rojizo como el de Chikage-senpai te queda muy bien, en ese caso me lo pintare de rojo a la próxima-Aisaka diría con determinación.

-¿de que hablan?, este ha sido mi color de cabello natural y mi estatura tambien-

-dejando la estatura aún lado…no crees que tus pechos se volvieron más pequeños-dijo esta vez sin vergüenza alguna Yukari y la chica que pensaban que era Emi le dio un golpe de karate en la frente-¡dolio!-

-te lo ganaste por ser tan irrespetuosa con una desconocida-dijo la peli rojiza.

-¿chicas que está pasando aquí?-esperanza dijo algo confundida.

-Emi-Chan está actuando muy extraña-le dijo esta vez Akane dijo como si fuera una hija asustada y la española no pudo resistir y abrazo a la chica pequeña como una madre lo haría.

-tranquila Akane-Chan estoy aquí, **si Carlos estuviera aquí el pudiera hacer el papel de padre perfectamente**-dijo eso último en español.

-¿senpai?-dijo extrañada Akane al no entenderle.

-tranquila Akane dejádmelo a mi-dijo ella determinado mientras se acercaba a "Emi"-Emi-Chan tuviste algún problema con alguien-

-¿eh?...me hablas a mí-la chica dijo señalándose así misma.

-tranquila puedes confiar en mí, deja que senpai te ayude, que dices-ella le guiñaría el ojo a la peli roja en ese momento la chica por algún motivo se quedó pensando un momento y de inmediato suspiraría.

-que se le va hacer, no es que tenga a nadie más que contarle, pero pareces ser amable-

-¡muy bien! Dime soy toda oídos-

En eso la chica empezó a cerrar sus ojos para narrar su historia que no tenía nada que ver con lo del club de béisbol o cómo fue que la arrastraron aquí.

**PDV de Maki (era obvio).**

Era la en la tarde y en ese momento me dirigía hacia mi salón de clases, pero lo extraño fue que al momento de hacerlo sentí que había olvidado algo, era algo que no me sucedía frecuente mente, pero tal vez sea un descuido mío.

-yo saqué el puntaje más alto el año pasado Emi-Chan-dijo con sarcasmo Tsubasa al escuchar.

-ahora no interrumpas Arihara-san, continúa porfavor-

Al buscar mi identificación de la academia y con dificultades haberla encontrado me dirigí inmediatamente a la salida pero lo hice corriendo ya que llevaba prisa, sin embargo en ese momento choque con alguien y las dos caímos al suelo una en cada diferente lado.

-¡oye al menos fíjate por donde caminas idiota!-ella me contestaría de una forma muy molesta e irritante como si le hubiera echo algo muy malo.

-de qué diablos hablas-le conteste para luego verla, era una niña traía el uniforme de Otonokizaka con un sweter color rosado, tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojos-¿además que hace una estudiante de primaria aquí?-

-¡no soy de primaria! Voy en tercer año-ella me dijo mientras me señalaba su moño rosado y eso me dejo algo extrañada pero fue suficiente para convencerme.

-como sea, no significa nada que me estés gritando, además tú tampoco te fijaste-

-como te atreves gritarme-dijo molesta mientras me empujó y eso fue suficiente para que yo también le empujara mientras le decía.

-¡pues no me empujes enana!-Fue tan fuerte mi empujo que hizo que cayera al suelo sentada y en ese momento me sentí un poco asustada ya que pensé que la había lastimado-lo…lo si-

-maldita, ¡como te atreves hacerme esto cabeza de tomate!-ese insulto me hizo enojar mucho.

Tanto Kurashiki, Senba y Honjou al escucharla se mirarían sus cabellos ya que ellas tres también eran pelirrojas aún que la inglesa era más tinto seguía teniendo el cabello rojo.

-¡como me llamaste!-le conteste furiosa y olvidándome de mi preocupación.

-¡acaso estas sorda cabeza de tomate o quieres que te lave los oídos sorda tonta!-

En ese momento quise soltarle un golpe pero en eso mire a alguien atrás de ella y eso me hizo calmar un poco en ese momento.

-Nicochii, otra vez te metiste en problemas-al visualizar bien vi que era una chica de cabello morados con dos coletas largas bajas y ojos esmeralda.

Las chicas al escuchar esa descripción se pusieron algo serias al saber que se trataba de la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-ella empezó Nozomi-

-está bien Nicochii, solo que no vuelvas a pelear otra vez o tendré que aplicar mi castigo divino-Ella le dijo en tono calmado pero sonriéndole de una manera que me hizo temblar a mí también de miedo.

-e…está bien, todo menos eso-dijo ella mientras caminaba al otro lado.

-que tenga buen día y disculpe las molestia se-dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y se retiraba del lugar dejándome algo confundida.

**Fin del PDV.**

-el resto de la historia ya lo saben ustedes me arrastraron hasta acá-dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos al contar su historia.

-Nico…no te refieres a Yazawa Nico-dijo esta vez Maiko.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-estudia en nuestro salón de clases-dijo Yoshimi apretando sus puños mientras lo alzaba a altura media-la primera vez que nos vimos también tuve problemas personales con ella-

Maki de sorpresa saltó un poco de la impresión ya que parecía ser una senpai muy poderosa.

-en mi saco es pro que va en mi salón-dijo la pitcher de cabello rojo-por cierto, ¿pero como que cabeza de tomate?, si me lo hubiera dicho a mí ya le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de una patada-Maki en eso vio el cabello de la senpai.

-pues, creo que ya somos dos-dijo la hija de doctores al sentirse comprendida.

-que sean four-Honjou dijo con Senba a su lado-mientras no se meta con mis kouhai y mis chicos todo estará bien-

-chi…chicos-dijo Maki confundida.

-déjala, esa greedy está obsesionado con los chicos-

-¿como me llamaste bailarina de tercera?-Honjou dijo pero insultando al tango y flamenco.

-pues qué tal parece muchos te ven como una facilona roba vidas de primera-

-¡prieta!-**(significa persona de piel muy morena, es un insulto racial)**

-¡golfa!-

-¡bimbo!-**(no me refiero al pan Bimbo, Bimbo significa chica linda con buen cuerpo y con poco cerebro es un insulto americano e inglés).**

-¡sucia!-en eso ambas empezaron a agarrase las manos mientras empujaban empujones y estarían separándolas algunas de las chicas.

-¿así siempre son ellas?-Maki dijo señalándolas con su dedo índice.

-aveces son peores-dijo Kana calmada pero en realidad sentía algo de desespero y decepción al ver cómo estás dls actuaban de esa manera en vez de ser un ejemplo para las de los grado menores y no seguir su ejemplo como ella al ser una buena senpai que ella y Maiko eran.

Maki al ver que a pesar de que se peleaban sentía que ambas podían ser muy buenas amigas y sonreiría de una manera inconsciente.

-al fin sonreíste Emi-Chan, ya nos estábamos preocupando-Nozaki dijo sonriendo.

-chicas estoy aquí-dijo la verdadera Emi atrás de la rubia y todas miraron hacia ella, pero luego de eso miraron a Maki y lo harían muchas veces más.

-E…Emi-Chan, tu doble está ahí parada-Nakano dijo señalando a la peli roja de primer año.

-¡eh, si cierto!-

-Emi-Chan, te vas a morir-dijo esta vez preocupada Saki.

-¡no puede ser posible, nisiquiera he conseguido pareja!-dijo la chica preocupada y asustada.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?, dejen de estar haciendo payasadas y regresen al entrenamiento-Ryō les gritaría desde su sana distancia.

-estas chicas necesitan más disciplina en este deporte, hay que educarlas-en eso escucho un semi sollozo y Tsukishima voltearía para ver a Shinonome con pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡por fin, alguien que también me comprende!-dijo Ryō con alegría (se vino un fuera del personaje por un momento).

-por qué sentí que nos llamó tontas a nosotras de una manera indirecta-Aoi diría.

-ni idea, pero si Ryō-chan es feliz está todo perfecto-dijo Shizuku.

-Senpai ese no es un bate es un palo de kendo-le dijo Kanako señalando lo que tenía en sus manos y la chica al ver que tenía razón quedo sorprendida.

-Kotoha-san realmente estás haciéndolo muy bien-elogió Waka.

-gracias, aún que siento que me oxide un poco-

-no te preocupes te recuperaras con el tiempo, Tsubasa me dijo que esto duraría unos meses-Tomoe dijo con un guante y una bola dura.

En eso las chicas siguieron entrenado con una Maki que tal parecía haber olvidado realizar alguna tarea por ahí ya que al parecer le entretuvo mucho esto del béisbol (sé que ama la música pero aquí al parecer le llamó la atención el béisbol).

-una cosa más, ¿donde está claudia?-dijo mirando a todos lados Kana al no ver a su cuñada.

-ahora que lo dices…no le he visto por ningún lado-dijo extrañada Maiko.

**Regresando a Satogama.**

Después de lo sucedido y que la cuchara ha no halla aparecido otra vez, ambos pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a trabajar para no seguir perdiendo más el tiempo, por suerte no era mucho trabajo para el castaño aún que la presidenta tenía que seguir trabajando en su computadora en algunos trabajos del consejo.

-ya está todo mejor, ala otra hay que mantenerlo así-me vino el joven.

-naturalmente, esa era mi intención-

'Y lo dice como si nada'pensó mientras la veía de reojo y tomaba su bolso -bueno, me marcho a la cilantro yo usé para el entrenamiento de hoy-

-¡espera!-Eli de inmediato jalo su bolso evitando que salga y el joven la vería con ojos chibis mientras la rubia tenía su expresión de susto otra vez presente-eso aún sigue escondido en alguna parte-en eso apartó su mirada con un rubor muy notable en sus mejillas-haré lo que quieras, pero no me dejes sola-

-¿Qué hay de la vice presidenta y Shiho?-

-Nozomi se fue a…un lado y no podrá venir a trabajar, Nomi-san fue a revisar los clubes deportivos ya que Tsukumo-san no podía realizarlo por qué tenía entrenamiento urgente-

Ahora que dijo lo de la vice presidenta noto que Eli estaba dudando, como si no lo quisiera decir el verdadero motivo pero lo desvió con una excusa, pero al escuchar el nombre de su novia no evitó el sentirse algo preocupado, pero aún así recordó lo que Eli dijo.

-¿lo que quiera?-la chica al escucharle se sintió algo sorprendida pero luego el castaño estaría con unos cuadernos estudiando la materia de matematicas 'no por nada es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, estudiar con Eli es muy eficaz, supongo que salgo ganando'

-valla eres muy bueno estudiando-

-soy algo regular en esta materia, nunca he sacado menos del noventa en inglés debido a que mejore mi talento en idiomas-

-si recuerdo cuando te presento la sub directora dijo que hablabas muchos idiomas-

-lo sé, pero aún así no soy bueno en esto-dijo mientras terminaba y Eli miraba los ejercicios.

-perfecto, lo hiciste todo a la primera, no entiendo por qué quieres estudiar, si lo sigues haciendo te sobre presionaras y fallaras la prueba-

-tienes razón, pero aún así no tendría nada que hacer, se supone que dedicaría esto poco para estudiar y luego entrenar, pero ahora que me quedaré aquí será algo más difícil hacer algo-dijo mientras se cargaba en su silla.

-¿te gustaría aprender ruso?-en eso el mexicano vio hacia la chica.

-¿hablas enserio?-

-si, después de todo soy de Rusia y me vine a Japón hace un año y medio, quien mejor el aprender un idioma con alguien nativo-el castaño al escuchar se quedó pensando un momento y asistiría para estar deacuerdo.

En eso Eli empezó con lo básico, primero le mostró cómo se escribían las vocales, como la A, E, I, O, U y luego pasó al alfabeto ruso que por curiosidad Joan sonreiria al ver que eran las mismas letras que los de Bulgaria usaban, pero luego de unas horas logró aprender par de palabras y escribirlas también.

-¡increíble mejoraste tan rápido y siendo tu primera vez estudiando ruso!-

-como dije antes es mi punto fuerte el aprender idiomas, pero jamás pensé que era tan facil escribirlo-dijo mientras escribía la palabra México en la hoja.

-Мексика, realmente extrañas tu país-

-bueno es normal, toda persona que vive en un lugar diferente se siente al inicio solo y aveces con desconfianza a los demás, yo lo he vivido una vez y no me gustaría sentirlo otra vez-

-se lo que dices, cuando me vine a Japón en mi primeros días no tenía la intención de acércame a nadie y mucho menos quería hacer amigos, por alguna razón no podía confiar en los demás, pero gracias a Nozomi he logrado entender algunas cosas con el pasar del tiempo-

-realmente aprecias a la vice presidenta-dijo con algo de amargura.

-¿por qué lo dices así?-

-no es jada, si fuera amable como tú creo que las cosas serían un poco más diferentes, sé que contigo lo es, pero por alguna razón conmigo y los demás muchachos es…-

-desconfiada-

-y muy fría con nosotros-dijo mientras recargaba su mano en su cara-habría cosas muy distintas en la academia-

-es acaso una indirecta eso-dijo la rubia con un tono serio mirando al castaño con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-el echo de que Satogama era anteriormente femenina y luego mixta había amonestaciones si había relaciones dentro del territorio escolar, no era algo que no estaba prohibido del todo como ahora y te podrían expulsar por eso-

-oh, ya entiendo estas culpando nuestra academia y nuestras reglas ahora-la chica le dijo ahora con tono molesto en su voz.

-ni es eso, si no que no somos esa clase de instituto-dijo con seriedad-si las escuelas tienen este tipo de reglas o pensamientos en mi punto de vista es que son muy tercos y eso prácticamente llevaría a problemas a los estudiantes, por eso mismo Satogama se volvió una escuela mixta, eso lo dijo la anterior directora a los estudiantes que ingresaron el año pasado en la apertura, sabían muy bien que ayuda al desarrollo de tanto chicos como Chivas de una forma más personal-

Eli no diría nada en ese momento, el castaño tenía razón ahí, pero…

-no es que estuviera deacuerdo con esto-dijo en voz baja.

-perdón si te ofendí de alguna manera, es solo que…muchos de nuestro compañeros y amigos tuvieron que terminar sus relaciones con sus novias…es algo que me duele debido a que de alguna forma se pudo haber evitado estas reglas y así tener una como envía mejor...pero esto nada mas no está alejando de ustedes y nuestras amigas de Satogama-

-¿Cómo…era tu relación con las del club de béisbol femenino?-

-pues era…un poco extraña, todas tenían un punto fuerte como débil, algunas de ellas ya tenían mucha experiencia en los juegos y en el deporta al igual que yo y un par de mis amigos, por lo que entrenábamos nuestros puntos débiles y reforzábamos lo fuerte-

-tenían buena amistad con ellas…pero saliste con alguna de ellas-el castaño pensó en un rayos en ese momento, no podía desviar la respuesta ya que se daría cuenta que mentía.

-yo…me había enamorado de una de ellas…pero jamás pudimos formalizar nuestra relación debido a que queríamos dar tiempo para conocernos…sin embargo con lo del reglamento decidimos terminar…para de esa forma no afectarnos mutuamente-dijo cabizbajo mientras trataba de mentirle aunque eso sí, mantener su relación en secreto le dolía y no poder decirle a todo el mundo quién era la chica de la que estaba enamorada.

-…ya veo…lo lamento mucho…no era mi intención dañarte-dijo ella con voz baja y un poco más suave que antes ya no se le notaba molesta si no algo culpada.

-tranquila…ya pasó todo-dijo el mientras seguía tratando de buscar algunas palabras en ruso en el diccionario que Eli le dio para que aprendiera más palabras.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta parecía sé que alguien los había escuchado y tal parecía tener mucha desconfianza por la charla de hace un momento, alguien muy deductiva, calculadora y que su horóscopo la respaldaba en todo momento para este tipo de casos.

-el miente Elichii, el miente-Nozomi dijo con unas cartas de tanto sacando una de ellas mostrando la del enamorado.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Si les gusto es bueno para relajar las cosas un rato y divertirnos un poco.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: el capítulo pasado va ser clave para el futuro de echo como dijiste hay cosas que uno hace por beneficio propio y no dejar respeto a los demás, pero fue inteligente también lo de las imágenes ha que uno de inmediato la empezaría a mandar a sus amigos y luego sucesivamente se volvería un caos total, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 36 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: más que raro muy conflictivo serán las cosas, en el futuro será una especie de guerra entre alumnos y una guerra fría como acuerdos y otras cosas por el estilo, por alguna razón quiero volver a Joan el Fidel Castro de Satogama, ahora esta vez confundieron a Maki con Emi y pobre lo de la mención de los pechos jajaja, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 36 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	37. Contra Libame part 1

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de hachinai mixed match challengue.**

**Hoy empieza el partido siendo la primera parte como dice en el título de este capítulo.**

**El siguiente fic y capítulo están APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Unas horas atrás en un aeropuerto venía un lujoso avión de primera clase que estaba dejando a estudiantes de la academia Libame quienes como se dijo antes, eran muchachos de empresarios y personas de clase altas, muy refinados en otras palabras.

-así que este lugar es Satogama-dijo un alumno-era de esperarse de un pueblo-

-tienes razón, me gustaría conocer el estilo de vida de una persona de este tipo de lugares-dijo uno de los muchachos.

-sigamos, nuestros oponentes nos están esperando-dijo el que parecía ser el líder de la academia era un chico de cabello semi grisáceo castaño rizado con ligeras curvaturas.

En la academia Satogama los muchachos se estaban preparando para el juego, por suerte la directora aceptó la propuesta de que los muchachos usarán la cancha de béisbol para el juego de echo los muchachos estaban reunidos para el juego del día.

-muchachos este será el primer juego que tendremos, nuestro entrenamiento aquí debería de darnos frutos para el juego del día de hoy, así que les he hecho una nueva formación-el entrenador por diría la alineación.

**Pitcher Hibiki Inoue**

**1º base Jason Cyrus**

**2º base Dan godo**

**3º base Roy Haruchi**

**Campo corto Kudo miyamoto**

**Catcher Kitsuna Araragi**

**Jardín D Ramón Maldonado**

**Jardín C Yukio narukami**

**Jardín I Joan Fabregas**

-yo tengo una duda entrenador-dijo levantando su mano Kudo y el hombre le dio la palabra-dijo que quería probar a los menos experimentados y habemos tres de nosotros con experiencia en la alineación-

-lo entiendo pero no podemos confiarnos y debemos tener conocimiento previo de sobre nuestro oponentes próximos, no podemos confiarnos-

-por mí no hay problema, podemos hacer cambios después de todo-dijo Hibiki calmado.

-bien en ese caso encarguémonos de ellos-dijo el profesor y todos dijeron que si inspirados.

En la cancha ya de tarde los muchachos se habían preparado rotunda mente y está de sus rivales por orden de posición y lo demás eran los cambios.

-soy el capitán de la academia Libame Setou Itami-el de cabello grisáceo dijo de una manera elegante y obviamente algunos chicos sólo mirarían a shinzuke.

-por qué tiene un aura similar a la tuya-dijo extrañado Hiroshi.

-¿de qué están hablándo?-

-estoy deacuerdo actúan como príncipes-dijo Souta.

-¡tu también hermano!-

Mientras los chicos ignoraban a esto la alineación titular comerían su vista a los muchachos de la academia, tenían un uniforme de color azul celeste y pantalón del mismo color, su gorra también, lo único que va,viajan era el símbolo de la academia que era de color morado.

-soy Kudo miyamoto capitán del club de béisbol másculino-dijo el joven japonés.

-muy bien saludense-en eso todos los muchachos hicieron reverencia.

En ese momento estaban decidiendo con una moneda para cara o sello (también se dice cruz o cara), luego de eso le tocó cara dando ganador al capitán de Libame, ellos pidieron que el equipo de Satogama batearán primero.

Durante el momento de los swing y como batearían los muchachos notaron que en las gradas las chicas estaban de un lado y los muchachos del otro algo que algunos padres de familia que estaban en las gradas los tenían algo extrañados.

-espero que este comentario no sea racista, pero se parece a las épocas en las que los afro americanos y blancos estaban por secciones diferentes-dijo Ramón al notar eso.

-que pasó ahí brother, el time es muy diferent al de ahora-dijo Jason.

-lo bueno es que somos hispanos-dijo Joan mientras seguía practicando y Jason se deprimía un poco y murmuraba la frase, im not racist.

En eso pasaría el primer bateador quien fue Kitsuna y el muchacho al llegar hizo ligera inclinación mientras se posicionaba para el bateo y el pítcher se preparaba.

-miren primero la forma de lanzamiento de ese pitcher, deduzcan su forma de lanzamiento para lograr un buen bateo-dijo el entrenador Fabregas.

En eso el pítcher no lanzó y seguía callado mientras Kitsuna con su mirada de cansancio y de aburrimiento seguía mirando al pitcher quien estaba algo extrañado por la expresión del bateador del equipo de Satogama.

'Que le pasa a este bateador, parece ser que en cualquier momento se caerá al suelo dormido, pero está como si nada de pie y sosteniendo el bate, tal vez no está en una mentalidad buena como para batear esto'

En eso lanzaría la primera que era un recto de echo en ese momento Kitsuna lo que hizo fue.

-strikes uno-dijo el ampayer luego de ver cómo Ataru se quedo quieto.

-¿espera no va a batear?-dijo una confundida Kanako.

En ese momento ya dijeron al segundo strike y el pítcher al escuchar eso sonreiria.

'Muy bien acabemos con esto'al lanzar la bola el joven decidió batear de inmediato y los jardineros al ver esto empezarían a moverse a donde ataba la bola ya que el campo corto no alcanzaría a tomarla a tiempo y eso le dio oportunidad de ir a primera base al muchacho.

-¿se estaban haciendo lo que no tenían idea de que estaban haciendo?-dijo en voz baja el capitán del equipo rival al notar esta astucia en el juego.

El siguiente en pasar luego de es pequeña observación fue Jason quien el rubio de inmediato tenía una sonrisa de confianza en su cara.

-vamos gringo batea-

-¡entrenador that's racist!-le exclamó el muchacho americano.

-oh es otro de lo nuevos bateadores, es el de Estados Unidos-dijo Hiragi mirando el resto de los demás bateadores que pasaban.

-gringo o greedy no veo la diferencia-dijo esperanza mientras ese comentario molestaba ambos anglosajones al haber escuchado a la española.

-te estás pasando-dijo molesta la chica de cabello tinto.

Mientras que el americano ya estaba listo para batear puso el bate cómo si fuera un toque pero fue inesperado que lo cambiara y luego bateara lo habiendo que pítcher por descuido se acercara hacia el bateador pero la bola fue directo a donde estaba antes el pítcher.

Kitsuna aprovechó esto y corrió a segunda base, Jason rápidamente y dando una barrida boca bajo con sus dedos toco la primera base del puesto.

-¡safe!-el arbitro al ver que el rubio toco la base a tiempo el informaría su salvo.

-valla movimiento, jamás había visto algo asi-dijo Tsubasa.

-el entrenar con Fabregas-sensei por unos momentos también hizo que mejorara mucho mi técnica de bateo-dijo la chica de cabello mostaza.

Cuando la chica dijo eso vio a alguien quien estaba tratando de ocultar su rostro pero no pasó desapercibido por la mejor amiga de la loli senpai.

-¡Nishikino-san!-la peli roja al escuchar su nombre totalmente exclamado dio un pequeño grito-¡Maki-Chan!-

-senpai no grite mi nombre-dijo ella acercándose a Aoi y Iwaki quien estaba acompañada de una Honjou que se había calmado y tomaba foto a los chicos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo o Iwaki.

-¡es muy vergonzoso!-

-vamos no seas tan Tsundere, disfruta del juego y las camisas mojadas-dijo Honjou sonriendo de una manera muy amable y la peli roja al ver que la otra pelirroja la incentivo un poco se puso a ver el partido acompañada de sus superiores.

-¡Hey miren ahí viene Narukami-san!-Honjou dijo súper emocionada como loca y tomando fotos a gran velocidad, por alguna razón el bishonen se sintió algo acosado y simplemente ignoro un poco esto para ponerse a batear.

-eh, Maiko por qué tan atenta-dijo de manera un poco burlona Aoi.

-¿eh?, no por nada-dijo la peli roja mientras ignoraba las burlas de las dos bromistas.

'Se lleva la atención de las chicas y por mucho, eso significa que es buen jugador'penso el catcher mientras hacía una seña para que los jardineros se pusieran atentos ahí atrás.

En eso el pítcher al ver esto no le quedaba de otra más que realizar lanzamientos de curvas o de slinder para de esa forma complicar a Yukio.

-bola uno…strike uno…foul ball…bola dos…bola tres-el ampayer decía cada vez que lanzaba el pítcher y Yukio había echo un swing pero el foul se había dado y dejó pasar las dos bola al ver que el pítcher estaba algo nervioso.

-tres bola y dos strikes…muy bien eso hora-el entrenador Fabregas hizo una seña que Yukio entendería, de inmediato que lanzó una muy rápida el pítcher el joven hizo un toque y de inmediato Kitsuna y Jason corrieron hacia las siguientes bases y sin confiarse lanzaron la bola a la paro mera base pon cuando a Yukio con un out por base, sin embargo no alcanzaron a sacar a Jason o el chico que ahora estaba en tercera base.

-muy bien, pongamoles un poco de estrés-dijo el entrenador sonriendo.

En eso entraría Roy quien mantenía un aura algo, a diferencia de Akira que no era por su apariencia si no que por su mirada fría y expresiones si embargo el pítcher no se confió y lanzaría la bola algo que el joven logró batear ala primera dejando algo soprendido a los jugadores de Libame, en eso Kitsuna alcanzaría a llegar a home dando el primer punto del partido, en el momento que el jardinero central tomo la bola y de seguido la lanzaba a segunda base a toda velocidad y de inmediato el joven de tercer año se barrio tocando base antes de que dieran el out.

-¡corre Jason!-gritaron sus amigos animándole al americano quien se dirigía hacia home y esto hizo que el muchacho se apresurara ala base y lanzará él segunda hacia el home, el chico de ojos azules quedo muy soprendido al ver que la bola había llegado antes de que el tocara home y eso hizo que se quedarán serios los de Satogama.

-¡out!-mencionó el ampayer y Jason caminaba hacia dónde estaban los demás.

-damm, estaba seguirlo que lo lograria-dijo Jason dirigiéndose con los demás.

-tranquilo no fue tu culpa, nosotros te precipitamos a que corrieras a home-dijo calmado Ramón quien seguía viendo aún Roy quien seguía con su seriedad.

-siguiente en batear-en eso vieron como levantaba su mano…

-¡strike tres! Cambio de juego-Hibiki había fallado todas.

-Tomochii es muy malo bateando Inoue-san-

-no tengo la culpa de eso Tsubasa-dijo la peli negra con ligero puchero.

En ese momento ahora los muchachos entraban para jugar recibiendo un par de aplausos por parte de su academia al ser locales, pero hubo un problema las de Otonokizaka se veían albo desconfiadas y aún seguían ligeramente asustadas de los muchachos.

-esto se siente mucho peor que jugar de visitante-dijo el joven de cabello humo quien estaba practicando sus lanzadas.

-muy bien muchachos no dejemos que hagan ninguna carrera, entendieron-el entrenador dijo a los aires y los muchachos asistieron.

-¿Cómo jugarán esos muchachos Kotori-Chan?-

-no lo sé, es la primera vez que veo un juego de beisbol Honoka-Chan, pero como es que vinieron tú y Umi-Chan-

-el papa de Honoka nos trajo-dijo la peli azul de cabello largos-

-por cierto la semana pasada ¿en donde estaban?, dijeron que vendrían a mi casa para hablar lo del trabajo que debemos entregar la siguiente semana-

-es que…no sé si nos creerás, pero el equipo femenino de béisbol nos arrastraron a Umi-Chan y a mí para jugar beisbol-

-yo apenas había terminado mi entrenamiento con el club de arquería y estaba muy cansada como para jugar-dijo la peli azul algo desmotivada.

La peli gris simplemente reiría un poco y ella vio cómo alguien parecida a Umi pasaba destras de sus dos amigas de la infancia quedando la peli gris boquiabierta.

-¡Umi-Chan he vuelto ver a tu clon, está ahí!-dijo motorizados señalando y tanto Honoka como Umi mirarian hacia Shinonome quien se dirigía con las demás chicas de primer grado quedando boquiabiertas al ver que no sólo estaba al clon de Shinonome sino que también estaba la de Honoka.

-¡ehhhh! ¿Como es posible esto?-dijo esta vez Honoka.

-chicas que hacen se cansaran si no se sientan-

-directora/mama-dijeron las tus chicas.

-vengan pueden hablar de lo que discutían aquí sentadas-las tres hicieron caso sin apartar su vista del grupo de béisbol.

En el campo se podía ver cómo caía al suelo Kudo quien se había lanzado para atrapar una bola en campo corto de inmediato sacando al primer bateador, sin embargo había una tercera base aún en el lugar dejando algo presionado a los muchachos.

Sin embargo solo llevaban un solo out con el que había aplicado Kudo.

En eso el profesor Fabregas hizo una seña diciéndole "poncha al siguiente jugador", el peli humo asistiría para de esa manera estar listo para él siente quién entraba y era nada más y menos que el capitán del equipo.

En eso el bateador al estar listo se puso para batear a la primera la bola y este iba afuera del jardín izquierdo me sin embargo Joan saltó tan alto que alcanzó a duras penas la bola del líder, el mexicano de inmediato para tratar de hacer un doble play lanzó la bola hacia la tercera base ya que el de esa base no había tocado aún el home y aparte de que en las reglas decía que por cada out sin toque de suelo tenían que regresan a su antigua posición.

Sin embargo en ese momento el jugador no se había regresado y se fue hacia home dándole el punto como bueno aún que Roy si había atrapado la bola en ese momento y eso dejo algo descorcentados a los que sabían de béisbol.

-¿Qué diablos paso?-dijo Ramón.

-¡disculpe!, el jugador no regreso a tocar la base-el entrenador Fabregas se acercó al ampayer.

-lo siento señor pero aún así es legal-

-¿Cómo que es legal?-Kudo dijo un poco soprendido por esta acción.

El entrenador se quedo hablando un momento con el ampayer pero este le dio una advertencia que los amonestaría a los de Satogama si seguían volviéndose cada vez más terco sobre estas cosas y no tuvieron de otra más que aceptarlo.

Los muchachos algo decepcionados por el arbitraje seguirían al siguiente, pero no fue para Hibiki nada difícil el ponchar al jugador y de esa forma los jóvenes cambiar a los bates.

-¿por qué el ampayer le dio el punto a los de la otra academia?-dijo extrañada Asahina.

-no lo sé, mientras no esté vendido todo estará bien-Shinonome dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿creen que si haya posibilidades en estas cosas?-dijo esta vez Akino.

-no lo creo, tal vez se distrajo en el momento del marque-dijo una segura Claudia.

-eso esperamos y que no estén jugando sucio los oponentes-Tsukishima diría cruzándose de brazos al notar este fallo en el juego.

Los muchachos cuando tomaban sus bates estarían hablando un poco con el entrenador.

-muy bien jóvenes, cuidado ahora en adelante, cualquier tipo de extrañes lo voy a reportar con la academia Libame, estas cosas no pueden suceder inclusive en partidos amistoso-

-tranquilo papa, nos encargaremos nosotros de esto, ahora te toca-dijo Joan a Ramón quien se puso sus guantes para batear y este se puso en frente del pítcher.

-nada mal, aunque no le darás a esto-Ramón hizo el swing pero al darle se fue algo curveado y eso hizo que fuera más fácil para el jardín central atrapar la bola.

-no te preocupes, fue buena para ser la primera vez-dijo el entrenador animando al hondureño quien solamente se retiró el casco para sentarse.

-que mal, ese bateo hubiera sido muy bueno-dijo Nakano.

-tal vez por qué es nuevo, aún que lo hizo bien para ser su primera bateada-dijo sonriendo Shina quien recordó un poco de sus tiempos de primaria.

En ese momento pasaría Dan quien dejó alto risueños a los muchachos por su complexión de chico llenito y eso hizo que el pítcher dijera.

-no te ofendas…enserio no te ofendas, pero este no es tu deporte-lanzando la bola.

pero Dan con una pequeña sonrisa de inmediato dejo sorprendidos a todos los rivales a los de las gradas cuando la bola a gran fuerza y velocidad se fue hacia la red que habían puesto para los del home run pero esta se atacaría ahí y el jardinero derecho tomo la bola alanzado la aprisa a segunda base ya que Dan había llegado a esa base.

-¡guau fue muy rápido!-dijo Shizuku al ver esta hazaña.

-las apariencias engañan y muchas veces se dejan fiar los jugadores por estas características-dijo esta vez Waka cruzándose de brazos.

-¡miren ahí va tu hermano Claudia-senpai!-dijo Izumida avisaría.

-Vamos Joan mandas lejos esa bola-dijo Esperanza animando al mexicano.

-¡Tsukumo-san, te vas a dejar ganar en los apoyos!-dijo esta vez Iwaki.

-tú puedes Joan, batea lejos-dijo o Kana con una voz algo sería pero esto era por su personalidad y dificultad de expresarse.

-este…creo que lo hizo bien, ¿no creen chicas?-dijo con una gota en la nuca María y todas dijeron una respuesta positiva.

-oh, Fabregas va a batear-Eli dijo con sorpresa ya que jamás había visto jugar al castaño en su vida más que en los entrenamientos que lo hacía muy bien.

En ese momento el castaño o se puso en posición de bateo, el pítcher sin confiarse lanzaría la bola y esta daría de inmediato en el guante de su catcher en un strike, el mexicano arqueo un poco la ceja dejando algo extrañado al pítcher.

-que tal esto-dijo lanzando la bola pero Joan se apresuró bateándole y lanzándola en un punto fijo complicado para los del equipo rival, en eso Dan aprovechó para ir hacia la base de home y Joan con gran velocidad se iba hacia la segunda en ese momento para tomar tercera.

El campo corto tomo la bola pero vio que el castaño ya estaba en segunda base y le fue imposible, el hacerle el out al estar en safe.

-este sujeto es el más rápido del equipo-dijo en voz baja el capitán quien estaba en segunda base en ese momento como su posición.

En eso llegaría el capitán del equipo Kudo quién era el que batearía y de echo el joven al ver que Joan estaba en la base este se estaba preparando para correr y este vio de reojo hacia su padre, el pítcher en ese momento lanzó la bola hacia pq tercera base y Joan corrió hacia home a toda prisa, en ese momento el ampayer marcó un out pero Joan ignoró esto, él tercera base lanzó la bola hacia home, dejando confundido al entrenador Fabregas y en ese momento Joan llegaría a home antes del tiempo de toque.

-¡muchacho te hicieron out!-

-¡de que esa hablando estaba robando base!, no pueden ponchar me en tercera si no estoy ya en ese lugar-el castaño dijo levantándose del suelo y esta vez llegaron algunos muchachos y discutieron con el árbitro.

-esto es en definitiva están vendidos-dijo Shinonome desde su posición.

-que esta sucediendo, estoy un poco confundida-la directora minami dijo.

-nisiquiera puedo entenderle a este juego, ¿cariño que esta sucediéndo?- la señora kousaka diría también confusa el hombre no dijo nada y como siempre estaba de brazos cruzados callado ahí en silencio viendo el partido.

En ese momento los muchachos recibieron el tercer strike de Kudo quien no estaba muy bien con entrado por culpa del arbitraje que había.

-disculpa Fabregas-san, que está sucediendo-

-mi papá está bajo presidenta-dijo la morena señalando aún que algunas chicas de Satogama del equipo de béisbol femenino dedicaron una mirada algo de desconfianza y de un poco rencorosa a la rubia.

-me referiría a ti, Claudia-san-la morena en ese momento dijo un ah-¿Qué está sucediendo?, por que hay quejas de los muchachos y el entrenador a los árbitros-

En ese momento claudia empezó a explicarle las cosas que estaban sucediendo y que hizo mal el arbitraje con las cosas de los muchachos.

-no podemos ganar con el árbitro de su lado-dijo molesto Shinji.

-lo sabemos, peor tengo un plan escúchame Inoue-dijo el entrenador.

Cuando salieron los jóvenes para lanzar al pitcheo, Hibiki en ese momento lanzaría la bola pero de una curvatura muy exagerada que fue directamente a los bajos del ampayer quien se cubrió la zona y el bateador del equipo rival al ver esto salió corriendo, aún que Kitsuna quién era el catcher ya sabia de esto y está preparado para tomar la bola y este lanzó a primera base dándole un out a otro ampayer quien está soprendido de esto.

Los muchachos en sus lados estaban riéndose de esto y en la gradas unos cuantos también incluyendo chicas aún que algunos vieron esto un poco mal, por su parte claudia si se estaba riendo a carcajadas con esperanza quien la española era un poco más calmada en esto.

-menos mal que llevaba proteccion-dijo en voz baja Shizuku un poco apenada.

El entrenador Fabregas se acercó al ampayer diciéndole lo siguiente.

-que tal si tenemos un juego más limpio-

-ok…-dijo a dolorido el ampayer y el entrenador hizo una seña a los muchachos quienes sonrieron ante esto último.

-muy bien chicos, vamos a romperles el trasero-Dan dijo inspirado y todos asistirían ya que el partido no tendría ninguna trampa ahora.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**La parte de la trampa me inspiré en la película golpe bajo de Adam sandler y algunos luchadores de WWE como "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, el gran Khali, Goldberg y el ex manager de raw Erick bichof.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: ya se veran las cosas que Joan trae con Eli en estos momentos, ya que rcierden que fue metido al consejo estudiantil por influencia de su padre, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 40 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: si la libro por suerte el joven, aun que nozomi tiene una trampa para el muchacho, lo de maki nada mas poe peinado en otras cosas como personalidad son muy diferentes, Claudia estaba entrenado con los chicos, su hermano y su padre despues de lo del video, por eso no estaba en el anterior capitulo con las chicas, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 40 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	38. Contra Libame part 2

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de mixed match challengue.**

**Debido a lo que sería el episodio 40 de este fic, no pienso hacer un especial de preguntas si es que algunos tenía una duda, lo posible es que será un pequeño Ova, algo que no tenga que ver con el canon, algo para divertirse un poco.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

El partido seguía aun que esta vez nos estaban recuperándose luego del ligero altercado que tuvieron con el arbitraje de hace un momento de echo al ponchar al tercer jugador para empezar la tercera entrada estarían junto con el entrenador que estaba hablando con los muchachos que se refrescaban un poco.

-llevamos un punto de ventaja jóvenes, no importa si antes el árbitro estaba en contra nuestra, tenemos oportunidad de ganar el partido-

-lo entendemos entrenador, pero siento que hubiera sido mucho mejor si el ampayer no hubiera contado ese punto a favor de la otra vez-Ataru diría con su computadora mientras escribía lo que la máquina decía.

-de mucho se aprende hijos, ahora quiero que jueguen en un modo de juego tipo "Casandra", ¿alguien lo recuerda?-dijo mirando a los muchachos y uno de los no titulares levanto su mano.

-Casandra fue una niñera que usted contrato y tenía diez hermanos, sin embargo cinco de ellos lograron estudiar y obtener licenciaturas-dijo Hiroshi en memoria.

-perfecto, nuestro objetivo será algo de sacrificio pero necesitamos hacer el mayor puntaje y de esa forma ganar el partido por puntuación de piedad-

-¿puntuacion de piedad?-dijo extrañado Choji (**¿se escribia a si?, es que no me acuerdo como se decia).**

-es cuando se rebasa un límite de puntos de diferencia de un equipo a otro, se pude decir que es una especie de submision-dijo Kudo.

-sin embargo es un partido amistoso entrenador, no sabemos aún si aceptarían este término-Hibiki dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-no se preocupen, lo harán-dijo el entrenador.

-no entendemos, por que lo harian-Yasmiina preguntó a su superior y compañeros para una explicación de ello.

-es debido a su clase social-dijo Shinji calmado-al ser ricos normalmente tienden a ser tercos y además, ahora que los árbitros no están de su lado ahora ellos tienen gran desventaja-

-suena muy clasista pero verdadero-el hondureño dijo mientras se posesionaba para el juego.

En eso se colocó para batear Roy quien últimamente ha estado jugando muy bien, de echo el pítcher no sentía el mismo miedo a que otros sentían cuando jugaban con Akira pero aun así no se querían dejar en con el chico así que lanzó la bola.

'Un slinder, sin embargo'el joven bateó la bola que de inmediato el primera base trató de tomarla al saltar, pero no alcanzo a agarrarla'¡se necesita más para detenerme'

De inmeidato correría hacia la base antes de que el jardinero derecho tomará la bola para pasarla al primera base, de echo esto hizo que los jóvenes aplaudieran al igual que los de la academia de los de Satogama.

-valla, ese senpai es muy buen jugador, aún que tampoco se quedan atrás ustedes cuatro-dijo un halagador Kitsuna a Shinzuke, Akita, Choji y Yukio quienes sonreirían un poco orgullosos.

-bueno me toca batear, gave me some luck guys-

-nos dijo gays-dijo murmurando Kudo a Joan mientras el americana iba a batear.

-nos dijo chicos en inglés-dijo calmado Ramón.

El americano solo tenía una sonrisa confiada al ver que el pítcher se le estaba cavando la ideas, sin embargo este quería dar strikes para eliminar al joven sin embargo la bola fue lanzada con mucha fuerza y el americano inmediato hizo un toque que fue con velocidad debido a que la velocidad y el rebote hicieron que el retroceso de la bola fuera con fricción.

El americano hizo que Roy pudiera llegar a segunda base aún que este no alcanzó a llegar a la primera era base ya que ni alcanzó a llegar.

-un hermano menos, solo nos quedan dos reservas-dijo Akira cruzándose de brazos.

El siguiente trajo confianza en los muchachos al ver que era Dan que tenía las intenciones de hacer avanzar así equipo, de echo el muchacho batearía la bola pero desgraciadamente el campo corto logró tomar la bola a tiempo.

-¡out!-dijo el ampayer y Roy camino hacia su base tranquilo.

-soy yo o estos de un momento a otro se transformaron en el capitán América-dijo arqueando su ceja Souta al ver que estaban jugando mucho mejor.

-a este paso nos irá muy mal, en ese caso lo mejor será que planeemos algo mejor para la siguiente entrada, ya que en esta con dos out no podremos lograr mucho-dijo Kudo.

-muy bien, como su capitán dijo haremos cambios de planes, hay que hacer lo mejor posible para dejar a Haruchi en Home, así podremos tener otro punto a nuestro favor.

los muchachos asistieron pero el turno era de nada más y menos que…

-¡out!-Hibiki simplemente tenía un tick nervioso en su ceja al ver que no logró darle ala bola otra vez mientras el entrenador y los muchachos veían con la gran decepción al peli humo.

-es un pendejo, un pendejo-dijo en voz baja el entrenador.

-¿Qué dijo tu papá?-

-créeme Yasmina, es mejor no saberlo-dijo el mexicano menor mientras ahora entraban con sus guantes para la siguiente entrada.

-que tal si les damos una lección y les mostramos de los que somos capaz-el capitán dijo a los muchachos quienes sobre irían de una manera peligrosa aún que ahora traían sus bates.

En el juego y con el pítcher los muchachos al seguir jugando el joven se dio cuenta de que hacían muchos a los muchachos demasiados fouls, sabían que estaban probando su paciencia, sin embargo Hibiki sonreiria y este le hizo una seña a Kitsuna quien se levanto para tomar las bolas y al llegar ala cuarta bola paso a base por bola, el jugador simplemente miro al pítcher algo extrañado, sin embargo al pasar el siguiente jugador hicieron lo mismo.

'Que están tratando de hacer' Setou pensaría al ver que los jugadores de Satogama estaban jugando de una manera un poco psicológica también con ellos, querían aprovecha el momento para que de esa forma pudieran en un punto clave batear la bola.

En la gradas al ver estas acciones muchas vieron ligeramente descontentos el juego.

-¿que está pasando?, por qué no lanzan bien la bola-dijo una de otonokizaka.

-que es lo que dicen, los de la academia Libame no están bateando bien-dijo una de Satogama defendiendo a los muchachos.

Luego de eso hubo una pequeña discusión entre ambas academias aún que algunos y algunas ignoraban esto y seguían mirando el juego, una de ella era Eli que a pesar de no saber de béisbol sabían que estos tenían un plan en mente ya que cuando pasó el tercero Hibiki lanzó varias curvas que el bateador no alcanzó a dar.

-¡oye que haces, a este paso te van a ponchar!-menciono uno de los muchachos de la bases al ver que el swing del bate no entraba en contacto con la bola.

En eso los jardineros se miraron entre ellos poniéndose lo más atento posible, sin embargo Hibiki al notar que todos estaban muy listos para el siguiente movimiento lanzó la bola y el jugador sonreiria confiado y bateo la bola.

-por qué inoue-san lanzaría una bola recta-dijo esta vez muy extrañada Maiko.

En ese momento la Rubia de Rusia al ver que la bola la atrapó de inmediato Yukio en el aire cayendo en su guante de inmediato un jugador ya iba en tercera base y se dirigió a home, peor el muchacho sin dudar lanzó la bola hacia home con fuerza y Kitsuna atrapo la bola y vio que el jugador se barrio y al tocarlo el ampayer con miedo a que le den otra vez con la bola dio el out y fue justo ya que el muchacho no llega a home y de inmediato lanzó a tercera base con Roy quien tomó la bola y lo tocaría con el guante al jugador.

-¡triple play!-exclamó el ampayer y las gradas gritaron muy emocionados.

-que jugada hicieron, hace mucho que no veo algo como esto-dijo Tsubasa.

-el entrenamiento de mi padre jamás es en vano, aumenta la fuerza, velocidad y el instinto de los jugadores para que duden menos de realizar una jugada-dijo claudia cruzándose de brazos mirando aún el partido con una sonrisa.

-espero que nosotras estemos mejorando también-dijo una insegura Nitta de sus habilidades.

-tranquilas también nos hemos estado esforzando, no son los únicos que mejoraron sus habilidades-mencionaría una Ryō quien también veía el partido aún que no expresó mucho cuando hicieron el triple play.

-eh, Shinonome-san está nos está halagando-dijo una sonriente Taketomi.

La peli azul simplemente no quiso decir nada en ello por lo que lo dejo pasar mientras que Yui por su lado la representante estaba mirando más bien los alrededores ya que sentía que alguien del lugar estaba haciendo una pequeña fechoría del tipo espionaje.

Sin embargo ella no sabía que los ojos Esmeraldas de alguien estaban puesto sobre las del equipo femenino de béisbol aún que simplemente decidió ignorar esto y seguir apreciando el partido para ver que podría aprender de los chicos.

En el inicio de la cuarta entrada los muchachos no parecían rendirse y Yukio logró avanzar ala segunda base y eso hizo que el entrenador sonreirá y este les empezó a decir el plan a los muchachos y de esa forma continuar.

Al saber qué hacer Ramón se puso para el siguiente bateo sin embargo este joven logró que el pítcher se distrajera y pensara que Yukio estaba robando base y el joven hondureño sonreiría ente ello ya que dio mal la lanzada el pítcher y cuando el catcher trató de agarrar la bola este se le resbalaría de sus guantes y el hondureño corría hacia la primera base y Yukio sin arriesgarse decidió quedarse en segunda.

-siguiente plan eh-dijo entrando un Roy muy serio ante lo que sus ojos veían, una buena oportunidad de mostrarles a sus oponentes el verdadero poder de la academia Satogama.

Sin embargo el joven en ese momento vio que varios estaban muy y atento a lo que podría suceder ya que el joven había echo muchas jugadas buenas en contra de los muchachos de clase alta, sin embargo el joven al ver cómo estaban las cosas sabía que mandarla lejos era malo y eso lo haría un out inmediato o podrían sacar a sus compañeros.

Por lo que el joven dispuso ponerla algo cercas del campo corto junto al jardín central aún que se detuvo el campo corto al ver que el jardinero ya iba por la bola y este tom la bola y la al no a segunda base cosa que no pudo conseguir ya que Ramón se barrería y Yukio se pasó a tercera ahora teniendo casa lleno.

-Hijo sabes qué hacer-dijo el entrenador-

-sabes que no soy el mejor en los home run, pero haré lo posible-el joven dijo mientras tomaba el bate para amarrar bien sus guantes y dirigirse a la zona de a del, bateador aún que este se puso en la izquierda en vez de la derecha.

'¿Qué está haciéndo?'el pítcher pensó al verlo en un lugar o más bien del lado opuesto a donde normalmente el batea, de echo el joven no dijo nada y nisiquiera se puso en la derecha.

-muchacho esa es la izquierda-dijo el ampayer y Joan asistió.

-lo sé, pero así bateare-dijo el joven.

En las gradas algunas quedaron confundidas en especial las que iniciaron en el club, aún que la única que no estaba confundidas eran esperanza y su hermana quienes sabían que iba a ser el joven, mientras la española sintió un poco.

-me trae una gran nostalgia esa posición de bateo-dijo la española.

-sabe que sucedera senpai-Emi le preguntó a la española.

-¿crees que lo logre?-dijo esta vez Kyoka.

-de que están hablando, es Fabregas-kun, es uno de los mejores del equipo-Akane mencionó con esperanza a su compañero de equipo.

-estoy totalmente deacuerdo-las chicas vieron a Kana quien seguía mirando la cancha y vio que su quedante estaba con el bate-hemos visto como juega y sé que lo logrará, los chicos obtendrán su primera victoria-

Las del club de béisbol femenino sonreiria e Iwaki de inmediato se levanto.

-¡hurra!, ¡hurra!, ¡vamos club de béisbol masculino de Satogama!-la senpai al animar varias se les unirían del club y también los demás.

Por su lado algunas de otonokizaka solo veían como estos animaban a sus compañeros en el campo de béisbol, Maki al estar con ellas solo miro con silencio y también un poco asombrada al notar cómo estás seguían animándolos a pesar de la situación actual.

Honoka y Kotori hicieron lo mismo ya que a pesar de haber sido una academia distinta, eran sus compañeros también, Umi simplemente sonreiría y esta miraba el equipo.

Rin estaba apoyando también pero algunas de primer grado se les quedaban mirando a la peli naranja y Hanayo de la vergüenza solo decía alguien ayúdeme en voz baja.

En caso de Nico está a escondidas miraba el partido para que nadie mirara que estaba ahí mirando aún que está se le podía ver con algo de ligera molestia en el partido actual.

La nueva entrenadora de las del club de béisbol femenino miraba con desaprobación esto y simplemente deseaba que ninguno de los dos equipo ganar o que el partido se suspendiera de alguna forma.

Eli por un lado quería apoyar también pero a la vez se mantenía en silencio en su banca, quería que bateara esa bola tan fuerte hasta que llegara aún home run, pero debía solamente rezar mental mente para que eso sucediera.

-onee-Chan, que sucede-la pequeña Alisa pregunto a su hermana mayor quien salió de su trance en un instante ella miró a su hermanita y le sonreiría un poco para acariciar su cabeza.

-nada, solo estoy disfrutando del partido-dijo ella.

-por qué no los apoyamos-le dijo ella y Eli miro a su hermana con silencio-se que la academia otonokizaka se unió hace poco a aquí, también que tienen sus diferencias, pero no podemos rebajar a un orgullo o reglamento para apoyar a alguien-

Eli bajo su mirada un poco ante lo que su hermana dijo y esta vio de nuevo hacia el campo y esta se levanto para gritar desde las gradas.

-¡equipo de béisbol masculino, si ganan este partido voy a permitir la anexión de los clubes masculinos y femeninos!, ¡también les permitiremos que puedan ser libres con las personas que aman!, ¡ya no será necesario que lo oculten más!, ¡así que ustedes pueden!-la chica grito con ligero rubor tras decirlo.

Cuando los estudiantes escucharon eso se sorprendieron pero de inmediato empezaron a darle más motivación al mexicano quien al escuchar eso de Eli por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonreír mientras el pítcher empezaba a posicionarse para hacer el lanzamiento.

'Este nuevo equipo tiene una tarea muy difícil…sin embargo no importa los obstáculos o qué tan fuertes sean nuestros oponentes'

El pítcher lanzó la bola y se podía ver cómo los muchachos del equipo animaban al mexicano quien veía como se acercaba a cámara lenta.

'Somos jóvenes y brillaremos, tuvimos grandes bajas durante el tiempo pero nos recuperaremos sin importar'la bola mientras se acercaba los de la academia se veían animando y saltando para mandar como su energía.

'Eli…gracias por tu apoyo…Esperanza espero que me acompañes de por vida como lo prometiste…hermana mírame que he crecido…papá siempre serás mi inspiración por todo y por supuesto Kana…te amo...vamos a ganar esto por todos'el joven realizó el swing para el bateo que causó un sonido agudo.

En eso los chicos vieron como la bola estaba alejándose cada vez más y los rivales miraban la bola y el jardinero quien veía la bola este se detuvo al ver que esta salió del campo.

En eso el auge del grito hizo un eco que dio un gran estruendo por los de Satogama y estos aplaudían mientras que los cuatro muchachos marcaban los puntos dando una ventaja de seis a uno y Joan gritaría.

-¡bien! ¡Si queremos que regrese todo ala normalidad debemos ganar!-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: el arreglar el partido les esta dando mucha ventaja ahora alos muchachos ya que tienen un gran apoyo ahora, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 38 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: como buen fan de wwe aveces tomo referencias de algunos shows semanales o peliculas de algunos de ellos en especial la comedia, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 38 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	39. Contra Libame final

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo que sería el último de la cuenta temporada, ya que el siguiente que es el 40 sería un Ova que no tendrá nada que ver en el fanfic, sería como un capítulo que no sale en él manga o la novela ligera por así decirlo, aún que en un fanfic todo es posible.**

**Como mencioné antes tal vez tenga unas seis o siete temporadas o sea entre 60 a 70 capítulos, por lo que terminara cuando los de tercero se gradúen.**

**El siguiente fanfic o capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Después de ese épico home run que estaba mostrando un tremendo dominio en contra de sus rivales cuando llegaron con los demás se darían un abrazo y también serían felicitados por sus compañeros por tal hazañas que habían echo.

-ok chicos, si gano en este partido-dijo Kudo con sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba hondo y tenía una gran sonrisa-me le declararé a Tsubasa-

-ya era hora-dijeron algunos de los presentes mientras felicitaban a Kudo por su valor.

-¿que hay de ustedes?-dijo preguntando el señor Fabregas a Hibiki, Souta, Shinzuke, Akira, Yasmina, Shinji y su hijo.

-pues…he quedado como un bobo en los batos, por lo que me da algo de vergüenza en decirle a Tomoe-el peli humo puso su mano en su cabello.

-vamos que no vas tan mal, nisiquiera he hablado mucho últimamente con Nozaki, además de que con esta estatura y lo poco varonil que soy dudo mucho que me quiera-dijo Souta.

-todo hombre tiene su encanto, mira a este ya está formalizando con una chica, aún que sea a escondidas-Jason dijo señalando a Joan.

-al menos tengo a alguien que me ve con otros ojos-dijo el mexicano al americano quien reiría.

-como sea, el que más difícil la tiene es este-dijo Shinji señalando con su pulgar a Yasmina quien vio algo molesto al jinguji.

-¡vuelve a decir eso y me meto con tu hermana!-en ese momento Shinji casi le daba un batazo pero el peli morado lo evitaba corriendo por el lugar para ni ser agredido.

-em…creo que le doy la razón-Akira dijo al ver cómo estaban los dos.

-es no tal, si Souta fuera chica y me dijeran algo así haría lo mismo-dijo Shinzuke rascándose su cabello azulado por lo que veía.

-dejando esos temas a un lado tenemos que seguir el partido-Yukio diria.

-¿qué pasa? ya tan luego quieres ganar-dijo un Dan sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

-no te imaginas-dijo Roy esta vez.

-ya llevamos mucho aquí, cuanto tiempo duran estos partidos-dijo Ramón.

-valla ustedes tres sí que hablan el mismo idoma-Hiroshima mencionaría.

-su nivel de desespero está aumentando, tal parece que el liberar neuro trasmisores, esta afectándoles basta tener-Ataru dijo mientras tecleaba de su computadora.

-dejemos la charla de un lado parece ser que nuestros rivales terminaron de hablar-el entrenador dijo ya que los muchachos parecían que estaban discutiendo el uno al otro y parece ser que entraron en razón.

La entrada fue muy rápida y no logro esta vez Satogama hacer ningún punto o carrera, en la sexta entrada parecía ser que Libame quería recuperar el transcurso del partido cosa que no resultó así, sin embargo los jardineros a excepción de Joan ya se veían cansados de correr y jugar por el tiempo que llevaban en el campo.

Ahí fue cuando la séptima entrada por parte de Satogama empezaba, sin embargo ninguno alcanzó a hacer nada por el cansancio de los que estaban en la cancha y no lograron nada, de echo Kitsuna le pidió algo al entrenador.

-ya que empieza una nueva entrada me gustaría cambiar entrenador-el muchacho de segundo diría y el hombre asistiría.

-¿alguien más quiere cambiar?-en eso Dan, Ramón, Yukio y…

-¿estas seguro de esto Hibiki?-

-si ya me duele la muñeca y creo que deberíamos pasar aún siguiente lanzador-

-muy bien, en ese caso, Haraguchi Souta, toma el lugar de Maldonado, Akira tú el del chico guapo-señalando a un chivo.

-pero si no quiero salir aún-dijo Jason levantando su guante.

-tú no rubio, hablo de este galán-dijo señalando a Yukio quien quedó extrañado-Hiroshima toma el lugar de catcher de Kitsuna, Ataru deja esos aparatos y toma el lugar de Dan-

En eso de inmediato sus compañeros lo empezaron a despojar de sus utensilios de inmediato, este no dijo nada por qué solo hablaba por los electrodomésticos.

-por último, tú serás nuestro pitcher-dijo señalando a Shinji quien quedó algo sorprendido por esta decisión pero luego se puso serio de esto.

-haré mi mayor esfuerzo entrenador-

Cuando los nuevos jugadores entraron algunos quedaron bastantes confusos o por los radicales cambios que se realizaron en ese momento.

-valla, tanto Maldonaldo, Narukami, Godo, Aragi e Inoue-mencionaría María al ver quienes ya no estaban en la cancha y había nuevos.

-que plan tendrá tu padre ahora Fabregas-senpai-Amakusa preguntaría a la morena quien veía el partido con gran atención.

-no lo sé, no creo que mi papá halla forzado a los muchachos a realizar el cambio, tal vez ellos se los pidieron y mi padre los metería-

-crees que eso afecte al equipo-Aisaka miraría a sus compañeras.

-no lo creo-Tsubasa hablaría con una grata sonrisa en ella que la caracterizaba-conozco a los chicos, ellos nos han ayudado bastante antes de que todo esto ocurriera, sabemos que van a ganar esto-

-espero que así sea para encontrar a un darling-Honjou dijo ya que cuando la presidenta dijo eso ella fue la que más animaba y rezaba para que los muchacho estuvieran ganando en todo momento y algunas también.

-entonces animémosles con todo el espíritu que tengamos-dijo Iwaki quien fue el centro de la porra de Satogama y algunos la seguían.

Los chicos en las canchas tenían sonrisas enormes por ende los jóvenes veían a sus rivales quienes estaban algo sorprendidas por esto que sucedía en el lugar.

-no dejen que hagan ningún punto o que nos empaten y así ganamos-dijo Kudo.

-ya escucharon al capitán, aguanten un poco-dijo Joan.

-esto no es nada con mi futuro objetivo-Roy dijo con seriedad en el.

Cuando el bateador llego y Shinji estaba como su pítcher este recordaba que este jugador había sido el que más bates había realizado, el de inmediato lanzó la bola y Hiroshi les hizo una seña para que lo vieran los de las bases y estos se lo transmitieran a los jardineros.

Cuando el bateador logró dar la bola y lo ante to que estaban los jardineros Souta tomó la bola lanzándola a la primera base donde Jason estaba dándole un out.

-valla eso fue más rápido de lo que pense-dijo esta vez él único de tercero que no había participado por el momento quién era Choji.

El siguiente bateador trato de intimidar a Shinji pero este se veía muy decidido en hacer la jugada y este al lanzar la bola el bateador dio en el blanco sin embargo soprendido al público cuando el muchacho se lanzó a matar por la bola en el círculo de pítcher aterrizando de pecho al suelo causando una gran emoción en el público por la hazaña y el segundo out.

Del lado de la academia Libame estos ya estaban muy desesperados por qué no podían hacer carreras además ese cinco a uno teniendo la desventaja ellos no les gustaban como se veía en el marcador actual.

El capitán sería el siguiente en entrar, Setou traía el bate que tenía su gran fe y fuerza para lograr una diferencia en el marcador actual.

Shinji lanzó una bola rápida pero el bateador no realizó ningún swing dando un strike, cuando el joven recibió la bola por Hiroshi este lanzó una curva pero esta dio en bola uno.

'Aún tengo complicaciones en atinar strikes con curvas, tendrá que ser una rápida'pensó el joven en ese momento lanzándola y Kudo al notarlo gritaria.

-¡cuidado!-en eso los jardineros al notarlo se juntarían de inmediato, Akira puso a Souta en sus hombros y Joan cargaría a Akira y a Suta al mismo tiempo haciendo una especie de gigante humano mientras corría él mexicano con ambos en sus hombros hacia el centro que era donde la bola se dirigía a home run.

-¡salta Souta!-

-¡estas loco son más de tres metros de altura!-

-la bola va a más de cinco no alcanzaremos a atraparla-dijo Akira mientras lo elevaba a cuatro metros mientras lo levantaba con sus fuertes brazos.

-por el bien del equipo-dijo el Haraguchi saltando para llegar a cinco metros y atrapando la bola pero este caía libre mente hacia los girasoles qué era la zona de home run.

En eso quedaría todos en silencio y las chicas miraron a Nozaki quien estaba en total shock de haber visto eso último y pesando que él shotacon estaba lastimado o muerto.

En eso las flores empezaron a moverse y de inmediato o salió un Souta despeinado y con algunos pétalos de girasol y este mostraría la bola en su guante.

-¡GANAMOS!-gritaron los varones de Satogama mientras aplaudirán tras ese acto y estos festejaban mientras algunas de las alumnas de Satogama ahí reunidas abrazaban algunos de los chicos y algunas parejas ahí se reconciliaban y se besaban.

Va…valla tantas parejas habían-dijo una Hoshizora Rin muy sorprendida por esto que veía.

-¡que indecente, se están besando en un lugar con público!-dijo Umi.

-vamos que no es tan malo-dijo Honoka.

-es tan Hermoso-dijo Kotori como si estuviera viendo una película de romance.

-que tan indecente, no pudieron aguantarse hasta que se terminará todo esto-dijo Ryō.

-mira el lado bueno, todo regreso a la normalidad-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

-si tienes razon-Tomoe dijo llorando.

La directora Minami y la señora kousaka veían a esas tres alumnas y la peli gris diría.

-soy yo o esas chicas se parecen a nuestras hijas-dijo la señora kousaka.

-estoy deacuerdo contigo-dijo la directora.

Cuando se reunieron los de la banca y los demás muchachos un molesto Setou vio a sus compañeros y este negaría mientras se retiraban del lugar dejando a los ganadores del día solos ya que no tenían valor de ver a sus oponentes.

Una vez que el público ya se estaba retirando del lugar las chicas se reunirían con los muchachos y estos hablarían después de un largo tiempo de no haberlo echo.

Eli bajaría y se acercaba a los jóvenes y algunas de las chicas veían con poca desconfianza a los jóvenes y esta ignoraba las miradas de las chicas.

-muchas felicidades por su victoria, ahora en adelante pueden andar libres-

-no es necesario su felicitación presidenta, queremos agradecerle por haber quitado esta regla-dijo esta vez el entrenador y la rubia asistió.

-si surge algún inconveniente pueden consultarlo conmigo, los estaré apoyando ahora en adelante-la chica les dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-en ese caso lo tendremos en cuenta-dijo cruzando de brazos Nakano.

-ya extrañaba estos músculos-Honjou dijo mientras garreaba el brazo de Joan.

-¡hey mísera protestante, déjalo en paz!-dijo Esperanza y Eli quedo un poco molesta por lo que la inglesa hizo con el castaño pero luego lo ignoraría.

-muy bien, Kudo recuerdas lo que harías-dijo esta vez Hibiki de mofa al peli negro.

-pues…creo que ya no puedo perder tiempo de nada-dijo el peli negro acercandose a Tsubasa.

-¿que sucede?-

-Tsubasa-dijo el y la chica solo veía con sus ojos azules-¡sal conmigo!-

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos y este hizo una reverencia, la chica de cabellos jengibre quedó algo roja de su rostro, sin embargo su sonrisa iluminada aparecería.

-por supuesto que lo haré Kudo-dijo ella mientras el chico se enderezaba y ella lo abrazaba.

Los muchachos aplaudirían ante esto sin embargo Tomoe en ese momento grito ligeramente ya estos miraron hacia ella.

-que sucede tomochii-dijo ella pero luego quedaron callados al ver cómo Hibiki la tenía abrazada-ok eso no me lo espere-

-si ustedes también lo hacen creo que no me puedo quedar atrás-dijo Yasmina abrazando a Aoi con su brazo derecho, la peli morada se sonrojó un poco de esto.

-los hombres no tienen que ser los únicos en hacer confesiones nosotras también, verdad Akira-dijo la pequeña abrazando al grandulon del brazo quien asistió un poco.

-senpai…sé que no lo recuerda pero…-

-como olvidarme de ti Akane-dijo Shinzuke y este palmeo la cabeza de la chica-por supuesto que aceptó tambien-

-se…seguro-dijo ella y el senpai asistio-cu…cuide de mí porfavor-

-Yuu…Yuuki-san…este-dijo Souta pero la rubia lo abrazaría haciendo que su cara terminara en ya saben dónde.

-no es necesario que lo digas-ella al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que había echo.

-creo que, tomó algo de tiempo para que las cosas pasaran-dijo Waka con Shinji-buen partido-

-gracias, si no hubiera aprendido de tus tácticas jamás hubiera progresado-el dijo y ambos se tornaron la mano como si quisieran disimular un poco pero era imposible ya que no lo era.

Joan y Kana veían esto y el mexicano estaba sonriendo.

-al menos, se arreglaron las cosas, como le haremos cuando estemos en el consejo-

-tendremos que ser reservados hasta que se terminen las clases-Tsukumo diria.

-me conformo con eso-dijo el castaño-para cuando ustedes-

-danos tiempo, llevamos unas semanas apenas-dijo quejándose Kitsuna.

Cuando el gran grupo se reunió desde lo lejos Nozomi veía a los muchachos quiene staba acompañada de una persona quien ya conocían algunos por un aprieto antiguo que tuvieron en el pasado las chicas.

-qué opinas de esto-dijo la peli morada.

-me es sorprendente, hasta hace poco me entero-dijo la chica.

-creo que arreglaré un duelo…Rika-san-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Siguiente será el ova solo espérenlo.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: ya se han arreglado las cosas, por lo que veamos como se depara la academia de otonokizaka con chicos ya interactuando con chicas, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 39 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: el motivo los volvio grandes y lograron acabar el partido, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 39 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	40. OVA Beisbolista a Ídol

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy buen el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Este último capítulo será un Ova que cierra la cuarta temporada para empezar la quinta temporada, llegue lejos gracias a ustedes, aún que obviamente algunos han estado desacuerdo con las decisiones creativas que he tomado.**

**Les recomiendo en este capítulo tener la página de hachinai abierta en la sección de música para entender a las canciones por qué no están en YouTube.**

**al ser un Ova no tiene ninguna relación al fic, solo es para su sana diversión y pasatiempo.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Las muchachas en ese momento se encontraban entrenando y era un momento en el cual un total de quince chicas, cuatro de ellas eran de segundo grado, seis de ellas eran de tercer grado y las ultimas cinco eran de primer año.

Las muchachas estaban dando vueltas a la cancha como un calentamiento y también para finalizar su entrenamiento, las chicas de primero trataban de seguirles el paso a las de segundo año y algunas de tercer grado.

Sin embargo una de ellas se detuvo luego de unos momentos, de no querer continuar el entrenamiento, de echo sus compañeras miraron hacia ella al notar esto.

-Chikage-senpai sucede algo-preguntó una preocupada Tomoe al ver a la inglesa de esa forma.

-buff, creo que ya hicimos mucho-mencionó la peli roja.

-llevamos apenas dos horas de entrenamiento-mencionaría esta vez Shizuku.

-pues parece como si lleváramos una eternidad-una Aoi agotada como su amiga mencionaría quien se había sentado en el suelo.

-no podemos quejarnos, debemos continuar y de esa forma no caer ante los reproches de nuestras futuras oponentes-Ryō dijo quien tenía un bate en su hombro más un bunche (un montón) de pelotas entre sus dedos y mano.

-estoy completamente de acuerdo con Shinonome-senpai, hay que seguir mejorando nuestro nivel de juego, no podemos simplemente hacer payasadas-diria Sora Agatsuma.

-eh, pero si hacemos eso todo los días no aburriremos y nos hartaremos del beisbol- su compañera de clases Yuzu Takanashi le replicaría.

-eso significa que no te gusta el besibol-dijo con ligero tomó de peligro la chica de cabellos morado azulado a su kouhai quien se asusto un poco.

-aún así hay otras cosas que podemos hacer aparte de entrenar-Iwaki mencionaría.

-¿Cómo que otra cosas?-

-no se, tal ves conocer a nuestras queridas kouhai y a nosotras mismas Maiko-dijo la chica de cabello azulado ondulado con su expresión gatuna.

-bien dicho senpai-dijo una peli blanca de ojos azules-lo mejor que deberíamos de hacer ahora es seguir jugando, que tal si vamos al arcade después de esto-

-lo único que piensas hacer son puros videojuegos Runa-Chan, que piensas de esto Lin-dijo Yuuki a su kouhai.

-yo quisiera seguir entregando también, aún que me gustaría ir a mi casa a estudiar-la peli negra más baja dijo.

-¿estudiar? Acaso haces eso todos los días-preguntaría una sorprendida Tsubasa.

-me gusta mucho estudiar-eso hizo que tres chicas se hieran sorprendidas.

-eres increíble Lin-Chan-dijeron las tres anteriores quienes eran Tsubasa, Aoi e Iwaki.

-qué clase de senpai son ustedes-Shinonome dijo con una gota junto a Shizuku.

-aún así debemos ir s divertirnos un rato, de echo tengo un buen plan-dijo Iwaki sacando un folleto y las chicas lo leerían.

-una audición para ser Idols-dijeron la gran mayoría sorprendida.

-pero por qué una audición, no sabemos bailar y ni siquiera cantar-diria la chica de cabellos jengibre y Honjou empezó a reírse y se levantaría.

-de eso no hay problema, cuando vivía en Inglaterra aprendi a bailar desde muy niña, puedo enseñarles los mejores pasos-

-pero yo nisiquiera estoy decuerdo en hacer eso-dijo una Shinonome molesta.

-eh, por qué no Ryō-preguntó Tsubasa-suena divertido, hasta tu, Yuuki-Chan Tomochii y yo podríamos ser una unida de-la chica puso un rostro serio.

-escucha, esas ídol llevan años esforzándose y no lo hacen en juego como quieren ustedes hacerlo, además no soy la única que está en desacuerdo-dijo Shinonome.

-eh, quien más está en desacuerdo-

-si senpai lo está yo tambien-dijo Agatsuma.

-eh, tú también no le veo nada de malo-una peli rosada la más alta de las de primero preguntaría.

-es imposible que nosotras que estamos enfocadas al béisbol podamos hacer eso-

-pero si Chikage-senpai nos va ayudar-dijo la peli rosada muy deacuerdo.

-¿por qué quieres hacerlo Sakurada-san?-preguntaría Sora a la peli rosa.

-es que esto pude servirme en el futuro-

-¿futuro de que?-dijo una confundida Tomoe.

-es que, si mi marido me pide vestirme de Ídol podría incluso bailarle para mostrarle que puedo ser la perfecta esposa-una Chiyo Sakurada se imaginó vestida de ídol con un sujeto desconocido mientras le bailaba y a las serias le salió un goton.

-como sea, alguien más-dijo esta vez Iwaki y una de su grupo levanto su mano-Maiko-

-no creo poder ser buena ídol, soy muy torpe bailando y no creo poder bailar frente del público-dijo la pelirroja sincera mente.

-pero todas somos inexperta, con la ayuda de Honjou lo lograremos-dijo Aoi.

-este, creen que se puede, que opinas Tsukumo-la peli roja vio ala peli negra quien estaba pensativa de todo esto.

-ser una ídol…eso significa que debemos sonreír usando bailamos-

-si, una ídol tiene que sonreír mucho-Honjou diria.

-en ese caso estoy adentro-eso dejó sorprendidas a varias de las chicas.

-Shizuku ¿que dices tú?-preguntó Ryō ala chica del kendo.

-mi hermana en preparatoria participó en un concurso de baile, así que si quiero ser como ella debo hacerlo-dijo determinada y en eso salió su hermana bailando pero de manera tradicional.

-eso es diferentes a lo que las ídols hacen-dijo Shinonome.

-vamos Ryō, si lo logramos te invitamos a ver un partido profesional en Tokio algún día-cuando la chica escucho la propuesta quedo en silencio un momento.

-la final será dentro de unos meses…Muy bien, pero también patrocinaremos nuestro club de béisbol, para ganar más fama-

-¡muy bien mano a la obra entonces!-todas levantaron su mano aunque Shinonome y Sora no lo hicieron y Maiko lo hizo de un manera torpe.

Nuestra quince cenicienta estaban ensayando el baile por parte de Honjou, la letra la estaba inventando Tomoe, Lin y Shizuku por parte de sus respectivos grados.

Kana estaba hablando con la directiva para participar, estos no le pusieron ningún pero ya que la chica era una estudiante de honor aún que les sorprendió eso ya que no parecía ser de las que le interesa esas cosas.

Unas horas antes del evento se habían dirigido a un distrito en donde se llevaría al cabo y vieron que habían una gran cantidad de gente, los trajes les habían llegado.

-wow son increíbles-dijo Tsubasa, ella traía puesto una camisa de béisbol con manga corta roja y una gorra con el número 89 en rojo y short de mezclilla con un pequeño girasol.

-debo admitir que me queda mejor de lo que pense-Tomoe traía una camisa igual solo que sus mangas eran amarillas y traía una falda corta, traía un collar de girasol.

-me siento algo nerviosa sabiendo que estaremos en frente de muchas perosonas-Yuuki traía una de manga naranja y una falda blanca con una cinta amarilla en su cintura, se hizo una cola hacia abajo larga apoyada en su hombro y con un girasol en la liga.

-al haber participado antes en eventos con muchas personas en frente no me da ninguna pena-Shinonome diria quien tenía mangas azules en su muñeca derecha un girasol de adorno y falda negra.

-he he, caerán ante nosotras-Iwaki tenía un uniforme de béisbol negro de botones y unos pantalones bermudas de cuadro verde, traía una cola en peinado con un listón negro.

-así es, nuestro entrenamiento dará resultado-Aoi tenía uno igual pero ella traía el uniforme desabrochado mostrando una camisa blanca con corbata naranja, ella traía un short negro y su peinado era un par de colas hacia abajo y su aoge seguía presente.

-esto…es algo, femenino-Maiko dijo quien traía una falda mirada de cuatros y su larga trenza tenía un moño negro al final.

-si, aún que me queda mejor de lo que pe se-Shizuku diria quien traía guantes negros en ambas manos un pantalón negro ajustado y semi rotos con a cadena.

-esto nos ayudará como un grupo-Kana tenía una camisa azul celeste a diferencia de sus amigas, una falda café de cuadros y medias.

-hehehe, con esto voy a robar la mirada de toda los chicos-Honjou quien tenía un peinado similar a Asuna Yuuki, tenía una falda negra y medias pantaletas.

-parecen muy rebeldes senpais-mencionó Yuzu quien tenía un saco blanco deportivo y una falda de mezclilla negra y medias ajustadas.

-si, las senpaís de segundo parecen jugadoras-dijo Runa quien traía un saco negro que le llegaba hasta su intimidad, traía ella una gorra negra acomodada a la izquierda.

-nosotras parecemos raperas-dijo Lin quien traía una camiseta de manga larga que exponía su abdomen y un pantalón deportivo negro.

-yo creo que no nos ve,os tan mal-Sora dijo quien traía una camiseta de manga larga negra con las mangas rosadas y una falda blanca.

-espero que mi futuro marido este mirándonos ahí-Chiyo dijo quien tenía una chamarra negra abierta con una camisa blanca y un short negro, ella tenía una gorra negra bien puesta.

-ahora que estamos listas, vallamos por unidades, primero iremos nosotras-Tsubasa avisaría sus grupo para dirigirse al escenario.

Cuando llegaron se llevaron mucha atención por su vestimenta, de echo en eso Tsubasa tomó el micronofono y con alegría dijo.

-¡chicos, somos la unidad llamada Huit de la academia Satogama, somos del club de béisbol y somos de segundo año!

Música que cantan Opening de hachinai.

cuando acabaron las cuatro empezaron a aplaudir los presentes, la sonrisa de Tsubasa cautivó a varios, Tomoe con su gran personalidad, Shinonome con su madurez y Yuuki…pues ya saben.

Los jueces estaban incrédulos poco esto último que habían visto, sentían como el verano había llegado de inmediato hacia ellos, de echo las chicas se despidieron para que pasaran las demás chicas al escenario pasanos las de tercer grado.

-¡espero que la acción llegue a su cuerpo, por qué somos de tercer año de la academia Satogama del club de béisbol, somos Clutch!-

(Canción puesta Revolution No. 9)

Los muchachos en caso de las dos senpaís lolis Yoshimi y Aoi hacían e perfecta combinación en los bailes, Shizuku, Maiko y Kana hacia arder los corazones de los fanáticos de las ídols por sus personalidades serias, aunque la primera era más cálida, en caso de Honjou prendía a los más hormonales ya que una extranjera y la forma que bailaba tan atrevida hacía que los hombres se prendieran.

Los jueces sintieron lo mismo que los fanáticos, ternura por el Moe de las más pequeñas, destinación e inspiración por las más serias y pensamientos sucios por la inglesa.

El último grupo en pasar fueron las de primero, de echo Sakurada saludaba a todos en el público un una mano en alto y como sucedió con la inglesa y Yuuki su cuerpo llamaba la atención de los hombres.

-¡somos las últimas integrantes de Satogama y somos de primer grado, también del club de béisbol, somos IN-Hi 16!

(Canción IENAI).

La que mejor bailo fue Yuzu en todo el grupo, Sora en sí no le fue tan mal aunque quería mostrarse sería su apariencia dio mucho Moe, de modo que Runa no mostraba expresiones como su senpaí de cabello negro de tercero su belleza hizo mucho, Chiyo llamó la atención bastante su voz era muy aguda y buena, Lin fue la que lideraba su grupo al hab sido la que más estudio los pasos siguiendo el ejemplo de Yuzu.

Cuando acabaron las presentaciones se denominaron las afanadoras quienes fueron nada más y menos que…

-la academia Satogama-dijo un hombre quien hizo que pasaran las quince chicas.

En eso un entrevistador se subió al escenario a hablar con las chicas.

-creen que puedan tomar pasó como unas grandes school ídols y futura profesionales-

-sería una experiencia increíble hacerlo, después de todo jamás pensábamos que ganariamos-Tsubasa dijo de manera sincera.

-¿entonces aceptarían serlo?-dijo un productora llegando a la escena.

-por su puesto, haremos lo posible para promover el béisbol femenino al máximo-dijo Ryō que apesta de haber estado en desacuerdo antes era su objetivo inicial.

-también ayudar a nuestra academia a tener mas alumnos-dijo una Kana que puso un acuerdo con la academia.

-también tener muchos novios guapos-eso dejó en silencio a la multitud, al productor y al entrevistador y Honjou quedo extrañada-¿paso algo?-

-lo sentimos, pero si quieren ser ídols no podrían hacerlo-

-eh, eso por qué-una confundida Yoshimi diria.

-es que no tendrían tiempo para eso y sería una distracción-dijo la productora.

-¿eh pérdida de tiempo?, no creo que lo sea-dijo Honjou-además la razón por que acepte es por qué quiero un chico guapo-

-un momento, te volviste ídol para tener novios-el entrevistador dijo y Honjou reiría.

-yo lo hice por qué quería un esposo-dijo Chiyo.

En eso la productora se llevó alas quince aún salón y esta sentada les pregunto a las chicas.

-lo siento peor debo decirles que si quieren ser ídols no pueden salir con ningún chico-eso dejó confundida alas quince aún que algunas no estaban interés nada en ellos aún así tenían dudas del ¿por qué no?-es un tabú para las ídol tener parejas, mucho menos estar casadas, por eso si se vuelven school ídols, cero chicos-

-es que hay un par le a productora-dijo Yuuki.

-¿Cuál es ese Nozaki-san?-

-estudiamos en una academia mixta-respondería Runa.

-eso significa que tendrán que volverse parejas entre ustedes-en eso dejo a algunas sonrojadas de la vergüenza-¿Qué sucede?-

-es que…a ninguna nos gusta las chicas-Maiko respondió como su cabello.

-¡ademas eso sería indecente!-dijo Ryō.

-pero que tiene de malo-preguntó la productora.

-en otras palabras no está prohibido que las ídols salgan con otras chicas, pero con chicos si-una Honjou con desaprobación dijo.

-efectivamente Chikage-san-dijo la productora.

-eso significa…que jamás podré casarme-dijo una Chiyo triste.

-este…que les pasa-

-en ese caso nos tendremos que negar-Kana dijo dándose vuelta para salir.

-¡un momento! ¿Tiraran sus carreras prometedoras como ídols por simple chicos-

-exactamente-dijo Chiyo saliendo del lugar.

-valla, si esta regla no existiera pudiéramos haber sido las mejores-

-estoy deacuerdo o Yoshimi-dijo Aoi saliendo con su mejor amiga.

-vallamos a comer Tomochii, me muero de hambre-

-bailamos mucho después de todo, es normal-la peli negra dijo saliendo con la de cabellos jengibres del lugar.

-que decepción-dijo Sora con sus brazos en su cabeza.

-al menos fue divertido cuando duro-Yuzu dijo animada aún.

-como sea, es algo discriminatorio eso-dijo Lin saliendo con ellas tres.

Las demás no dijeron nada y salieron del lugar mientras que la productora quedo con la boca abierta mientras tenía su brazo estirada hacia ellas.

Cuando las chicas se reunieron se fueron al primer negocio que llegaron y estas quince estaban con algunas muy decepcionadas por lo que les dijeron.

-valla, jamás me imaginaría emparejada con una chica, además me han contado que el sexo ente el mismo género no se siente igual-una Honjou decepcionada dijo haciendo que Ryō y algunas se avergüencen.

-somos muy jóvenes como para hacer esas cosas-Shizuku dijo.

-eh, si se comportan así acabaremos como kakehashi sensei-dijo la inglesa.

La maestra estornudaría cuando dijo la inglesa eso.

-al menos podemos disfrutar nuestros días como estudiantes de preparatoria-dijo Tsubasa.

-buenas noches, bienvenidas al paraíso de Akiba, pueden pedir todo lo que ustedes quieran-dijo un Kudo vestido de mayordomo sacando un gran sonrojo en Tsubasa.

-una taza de té mi ojou-sama-Hibiki dijo sirviéndole a Tomoe quien quedó nerviosa.

-le gustaría un masaje mi ama-Joan dijo llegando mientras masajes a los hombros de Kana quien gimió un poco por esto.

-un buen masaje en ya sabe en dónde-Yamsina dijo con doble sentido a Aoi quien se cubrió sus pechos por un instante.

-onee-san juega conmigo porfavor-dijo un Souta quien hizo a Nozaki loca por esa actitud del shotacon.

-no es que quiera pedir su orden pero aún así debo atenderla-dijo un Ramón hacia Ryō quienes comenzaron a discutir como pareja casada.

-ignoremos señorita, se ve agotada, quiere que le acompañe a su casa, estas horas es muy peligroso que una dama delicada como usted esté en las calles-Yukio dijo sacándole un rubor muy notable a Maiko.

-este…quiere llevar algo-Akira dijo muy nervioso e Iwaki le sonreiria.

En eso Honjou estuvo rodeada de varios chicos y todas las chicas dirían.

-¡los chicos son de lo mejor!-Exclamarian todas deseando que se volviera mixto su club.

* * *

**Fin de la cuarta temporada.**

**No responderé a los reviews hasta el siguiente capítulo chicos, responderé el del capítulo pasado más este, espero que lo hallen disfrutado.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	41. Me levante con el pie izquierdo

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de fic.**

**Quinta temporada aquí vamos muchachos, jamás había pensado que iba a llegar tan lejos, sin embargo lo hemos logrado juntos, como Rin dijo, hachinai no es muy vista y se nota que solo tres autores de la comunidad habla hispana hemos escrito fanfics de este juego.**

**Espero que sigan creciendo y que incentive a más personas a que puedan escribir más de este anime aún que seamos pocos lo que lo hagamos.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Después de que terminara ese partido y que varias parejas se formalizaron e incluso también algunas de estas reconciliaban después d e haber roto sus relaciones por los sucesos de atrás, ya que el lunes de inmediato en el auditorio la nueva presidenta dio aviso de que ya se podía permitir las relaciones amorosas entre las personas de diferentes sexos.

Obviamente no a todas les agrado, específicamente hablando de las chicas de Otonokizaka, quienes al escuchar la noticia solamente se sintieron más incómodas, de echo algunas chicas de Satogama estaban teniendo dificultades de comunicarse con estas, ya que ahora que los muchachos estaban más libres de comunicarse con las chicas, pues algunas de estas como si nada estaban hablando con los muchachos.

Sin embargo había noticias que dieron un tremendo vuelo en la academia y fue que las chicas de Satogama del club femenino y el club masculino empezaron a salir, no todos obviamente ya que el número que había en féminas era abismal a comparación del número que hay de masculinos tanto en clubes y en número de estudiantes.

Pero el problema surgió cuando se enteraron que el entrenador Fabregas quiso anexionar a ambos clubes como en el pasado, sin embargo se impidió esto ya que la profesora no le parecía que esto se hiciera, además de que la relaciones amorosas entre los estudiantes distraería a las chica de sus entrenamientos por lo que no les quedó de otra más que separados hasta que se de un nuevo aviso.

En la sala del consejo estudiantil se podía ver a una Eli muy sorprendida y boquiabierta, fue por algo que Joan le dijo y aparte en su mano tenía un papel que decía carta de renuncia, por un lado tanto Kana y Nomi sintieron algo de tristeza, la última por qué era un buen compañero de trabajo y la primera por qué su pareja no iba estar con ella más tiempo, en caso de Nozomi se veía muy complacida en ver todo eso que montaba el castaño.

-¿bromeas verdad?-

-lo siento presidenta, pero esto de ser del consejo estudiantil no es lo mío-dijo mientras le estiraba la hoja a Eli quien suspiraría y cruzó sus manos.

-siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptarlo-dijo la rubia cerrando sus ojos dejando sorprendida a Nozomi mientras que Nomi y Kana vieron esperanza en la rubia.

-¿y eso?-le dijo el joven mientras que ella abrió sus ojos y colocó sus ante brazos en la mesa mientras veía al mexicano con sus ojos azulados.

-debido a que tu ayuda ha sido mucho más útil de lo que había pensado en un principio, además de que hay cosas que puedes hacer tú y nosotras no-el joven arqueo una ceja.

'En otras palabras pensó en un principio que sería un bueno para nada'el pensó ligeramente decepcionado pero decidió seguir con ello ya que le interesaba saber que era lo que iba a decir la rusa-en que soy mejor en su punto de vista Eli-

Tanto Nomi y Kana no estaban sorprendidas para nada que esté la llamara por su nombre ya que estaban ellas dos acostumbradas aún que Nozomi parecía molestarle esa cercanía que ambos tenían, el caso de Nomi comprendía ya qué ambos eran extranjeros y de echo Honjou así era con ellas dos también, incluso algunos muchachos sentían esa extrañes cuando hablaban con la inglesa, pero con la llegada de más extranjeros se estaban adaptando alas culturas y evitando así un choque de estas.

-por ejemplo jamás pensé que esta nueva reforma que había dado cancelada iba a ser tan benefactora en el consejo estudiantil-la rubia dijo sacando unas cartas con varias felicitaciones y entre otras cosas más-se que Satogama tiene ideas más revolucionarias que Otonokizaka que era más tradicional, por eso el número de alumnos aumento-

-no sólo fue mía si no también el club de béisbol femenino hizo lo suyo presidenta-el joven dijo cerrando sus ojos y Nomi hablaría.

-el club de béisbol femenino había entrado aún torneo el año pasado más el club mixto aumento y llamó más la atención de las personas, muchos alumnos nuevos tantos en segundo y tercer grado se intercambiaron a esta academia por eso-Kana le explicó a la rubia.

-el número de alumnos de primer grado supero la expectativa de la dirección, tanto así que tuvieron que remodelar el viejo edificio que estaban reparando hace ya dos años debido al incremento de alumnos anualmente, desde que se volvió mixta tuvimos que cambiar varias cosas, cosas que fueron prohibidas tras su llegada, sin ofenderla-la ex-presidenta le dijo a Eli quien cerró sus ojos ligeramente fruncidos.

-eso es por que también teníamos nuestras razones, creo que te distes cuenta, después de todo tienes muy buen ojo para darte cuenta de los entornos-Nozomi dijo mirando sin ningún interés a Joan quien le devolvió la mirada con el mismo sentimiento.

Eso dejó algo extrañada a Eli pero en caso de Nomi solo ignoraría esto ya que Kana quién sabía de él pleito que ambos tenían le había dicho sobre lo que había sucedido y las cosas que Nozomi casi hacia a los clubes de la institución, un ejemplo claro fue la desintegración mixta de estos volviéndose para un solo género, volviéndose algo así como leyes de roles de género.

-si, se nota que las estudiantes de Otonokizaka no están acostumbradas a esto de que halla parejas por toda la academia, tal parece que el oler el amor mixto les está afectando mucho-el Mexicana dijo con mofa y la peli morada sonreiría con algo de frialdad.

-no es por molestar presidenta, pero creo que hizo mal el de prohibir y hacer las reglas nuevas en un principio-la chica miro algo mal a Nomi cuando dijo eso.

-me estás diciendo que estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo-dijo la peli rubia-te recuerdo que en esta academia, las relaciones dentro de territorio escolar no es algo que sea permitido-

-no somos esa clase de institución presidenta-la chica expresó con seriedad-si hay escuelas ahí afuera que piensen eso, deben ser muy catetas o tercas y eso prácticamente las llevaría a un gran problemas con el alumnado y también con el interés de las personas que quieran entrar a la academia, desde que nos volvimos una academia mixta sabemos muy bien que ayuda demasiado al desarrollo tanto de chicas como chicos, de forma personal, siento que las alumnas del instituto Otonokizaka están retrasándose mucho en esa adaptación-

Eli al escucharla simplemente no quería admitir que Nomi tenía mucha razón con lo que había dicho, es como si las estudiantes de Otonokizaka tuvieran miedo de los hombres, el problema aquí no es el pensar de su academia si no que sintió como la ex-presidenta le estuviera diciendo que ella estaba haciéndolo todo muy mal.

-secretaria Shiho, lo que usted dice es algo que considero que está mal, el que se formalicen más personas podría atraer una perturbación en el campus, con esta desprohibicion, muchas parejas tratarán de hacer lo que se considera un tabú-

-si se fuera para Colombia no diría lo mismo-el mexicano dijo en voz baja y Nozomi ignoró.

-además quien sabe si nos llevaríamos una sorpresa de que los alumnos llevarían una relación más indecente dentro del campus-Eli en ese momento vio a Nozomi con algo de vergüenza sabiendo a que se refería pero tanto Nomi y Kana se mantuvieron al margen.

-¿y si es una maestra con alguien de su mismo género?-dijo esta vez en voz clara, en eso todas las miradas posaron sobre el muchacho.

-¿de que está hablando Fabregas-san?-el mexicano miro a todos lados y este saco su celular.

-papa te están habalndo-Nozomi rodó sus ojos y Eli a pesar de que Joan fue súper sarcástico, por alguna razón la rubia reiría un poco con esto y la peli morada vio con más extrañes a Eli quien se calmaría un poco.

-nos gustaría que te expliques Joan-Kana le preguntó a su chico, aún que estos dos seguían manteniéndolo en secreto del consejo estudiantil.

-bueno…qué pasaría si alguien ve, a dos personas del mismo género haciendo de lo que la señorita Toujo dijo, creen que se vería igual de mal-el joven arqueo una ceja en victoria y Nozomi en eso frunció el ceño mirando al castaño como si esta pensara de que este sabía algo.

-¿personas del mismo género?, te referí eres a relaciones homosexuales-preguntó la rubia y este asistió con su cabeza-pues con esta regla creo que no hay nada de malo, pero como tú dices un maestro con un alumno, se vería muy mal, sería expulsión de inmediata-

-valla pensamos exactamente lo mismo presidenta, me gusta que piense de esa manera-el joven le sonreiría a la rubia quien se ruborizó un poco mirando a otro lado, Nomi negaría un poco ante esto y Kana por algún motivo se sintió orgullosa de que su hijo ver fuera tan cálido que era capaz de derretir la propia Antártida, sin embargo una de ellas no lo estaba para nada.

'Por qué te sonrojas por un patan como el Elichi' el peli morada le molestaba, normalmente ella era la que tomaba control de las cosas, cuando se trataba de calmar cosas ella era de quién se encargaba de ello, además también se burlaba y tomaba del pelo de las demás alumnas, pero este sujeto incluso se burla de ella, no sólo eso si no que en poco menos de un mes se volvió tan cerca a Eli que inclusive se comportaba de es manera tan extraña.

-bueno, me tengo que ir a clases, creo que usté de también ¿no?-dijo Kana calmada.

-si, hoy tengo clases de historia mundial-dijo Eli levantándose de su asiento.

-uf, si conociera a una mujer llama historia me casaría con ella sin dudarlo-dijo el mexicano sonriendo mientras que Kana pensó que debía aprender más de ello.

-eh, por algo tienes el mejor puntaje en historia en la academia Joan-dijo Nomi.

-cosa que me sucedió en secundaria me hizo cambiar de parecer y ver la historia como algo bueno-Joan en esos toco la hoja de renuncia que le había entregado a Eli-al menos piénselo presidenta, si en una semana no cambia del parecer me daré por vencido y no le volveré a hacerle la propuesta de renuncia-

-que tal si apostamos-dijo Eli y Joan pensó por un momento.

-echo, te diré en su momento que es lo que quiero-dijo el estirando su mano y Eli aceptó el estrechamiento y la rusa por alguna razón sonreiría con un rubor en ella.

'Su mano es tan cálida, a pesar de ser beisbolista no está para nada callosa y rasposa'la presidenta pensaba al momento de entrar al contacto con el joven, pero una persona ya harta de todo esto decidió hacer su movida para arruinar el momento.

-vámonos Elichi o llegaremos tarde-dijo Nozomi separando a ambos del agarre dando una especie de golpe de karate y esta agarraría la mano de la rubia para salir de la sala del consejo estudiantil dejando a las dos miembros originales y al uno al varón.

-veo que te estás divirtiendo bastante-Nomi dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

-me gusta molestar a Toujo, quiero darle una buena lección-el castaño dijo cerrando sus ojos ya caminando mientras seguía a las chicas quienes miraron al joven-al menos déjame acompañarte a tu salón Kana-

La chica asintió y Joan a sabía que está estaba feliz de que lo hiciera, cuando llegó al lugar de tercer grado vio a cierta peli roja ahí parada discutiendo con una morena quien conocía desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo atrás.

-las colonias inglesas son mejores que las españolas, change my mind-

-si claro, como si matar a los indígenas fuera algo bueno, aprende de las colonias españolas que se casaban con ellos-la española diria.

-los paises que hablan inglés en la actualidad son más ricos y prósperos que los que hablan español-dijo con orgullo la inglesa.

-y hay más racismo que mejor calidad de vida y también antecedentes terroristas, además lo que ganan de dinero lo obtienen atacando países con petróleo, coincidencia no lo creo-

En eso Honjou miro a Esperanza con una mirada totalmente oscura y la española no se quedó atrás, en eso Joan juraría que estaba viendo como salían rayos de sus ojos y estos estaban teniendo un choque de poder pero esta seguía en medio dando a entender que estaban a la par del nivel de fuerzas y patriotismo.

-¿que está sucediendo?-dijo el mexicano confundido ya que no le extrañaba verlas pelear y discutir, el problema era que quería saber el porque estaban discutiendo y peleando en eso Honjou sonriente de ver al mexicano dijo.

-Joan corazón-la peli tinto se trepó abrazando al castaño de su brazo pegando sus pechos en el muchacho quien se puso tenso por esto último.

-no lo llames así sucia Greedy-la inglesa tenía una vena en su frente ante esto dicho.

-soy mejor mujer que tú canelita-le dijo la chica por su color de piel-además, Joan está soltero to, y puede ser todo mío, será un esposo anglo perfecto-

-en primer lugar, primero muerta que verte casada con Carlos, en segundo lugar, México y centro América, cuando solía llamarse la nueva España, fue la colonia más grande y próspera en la historia del imperio español, en segundo lugar, Carlos es hispano desde nacimiento y de desendencias-dijo jalándolo sin embargo el joven sintió que lo jalaban del otro lado.

-oh no, no lo lograrás-el mexicano tenía una cara de que ya no le importaba que le hicieran.

-¡oigan dejen de pelearse las dos!-la voz de Eli se hizo presente y las miradas se enfocaron hacia la chica quien caminaba hacia su dirección.

-presidenta-los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo, en eso Eli separaría ambas de Joan tomándolo esta vez ella y les dijo con una expresión seria.

-las dos están invadiendo el espacio personal del secretario, no ven que se veía todo ansioso y asustado por lo que le estaban haciendo-en eso ella sintió una mirada de celos puros de esperanza mientras que Honjou sonreiría divertida por lo que estaba mirando.

Eli estaba confundida por esto, sin embargo cuando volteó hacia los demás lados vio que las estudiantes de Otonokizaka estaba muy asustadas y sorprendidas, mientras que las de Satogama no dejaban de murmurar cosas como, "que lindo se ven juntos", "jamás pensé que la presidenta estuviera interesada", "que envidia, me hubiera gustado ser yo", mientras que algunos muchachos sentían celos.

-¡Elichi que estás haciendo!-una Nozomi con susto de lo que veía decía en voz muy exfóliate y de total sorpresa, pero más que todo estaba apunto de llegar a su límite.

-no…no entiendo nada-dijo la presidenta confundida y Joan suspiraría.

-presidenta agradezco que quiera ayudarme pero veo que empeoró todo y la razón por la que están así, mire a mi lado-la chica hizo caso confundida mirando uno segundos pero lo capto muy tarde todo y el porque.

El agarre que ella tenía era muy…pero de lo que ella pensaba, estaba agarrando su brazo y su pecho estaba totalmente pegado al brazo y costado del joven, a pesar de que la mano del chico estaba volteada mirando la palma hacia el, el dorso estaba tocando casi debajo de su falda, mientras que una de sus piernas casi se acercaba a la pierna del muchacho.

La joven reaccionaria con una tardía vergüenza su cara se puso más roja que la sangre como si esta se hubiera subido ala cabeza de la chica, esta no podía nisiquiera gritar.

Los compañeros de Joan miraban esto también ya que estaban en el piso de los de tercer grado de preparatoria, Yukio simplemente negaba, Shinzuke estaba boquiabierto con todo eso, Akira liberaba más de su aura por su modo akuma por pensar que sucedería cosas peores, Choji estaba en ligera aprobación y celos pero aún así tomó una foto discretamente por último Roy no le importaba.

En caso de las del club de béisbol femenino ya se sabía que pensaban Esperanza y Honjou, Maiko miraba con sorpresa todo eso, Shizuku solo decía la palabra indecente varias veces mientras se tapaba los ojos pero entre abría los dedos para seguir viendo indiscretamente, Iwaki como Aoi sonreiría como si esto fuera lo mejor que habían visto en años, Nomi tenía una mano en su rostro, su hermana estaba pensando que su hermanito se volvió todo un don Juan ligador pero a la vez no quería reírse, mientras que Kana al igual que esperanza sentía celos.

Eli sin decir una palabra se apartó de manera lenta y trato de correr pero este se tropezó debido a que sus piernas temblaban mucho.

-¡cuidado!-caería de frente pero Joan actuó de inmediato atrapándola de inmeidato…pero fue más comprometedora que otra cosa.

Una mano de el joven estaba sostenida en su espalda, mientras que la segunda la rodearía con todo el brazo a su cintura, los pensamientos de Eli eran un rodante dentro de ella.

'Por dios, sus manos están en mi espalda y son más grandes que las mías, su brazo esta rodeándome completamente, puedo sentir su calor, pero por qué se siente tan agradable'cuando pensó en eso dio un pequeño chillido.

Algo que dejó a todos boquiabiertos de la sorpresa y todos al mismo tiempo pensó.

'Que linda'

Joan sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era soltarla pero lo hizo con sumo cuidado y esta se puso de rodillas mientras miraba al suelo y tomaba la chica grandes respiros para tomar la calma de las cosas que sucedieron hace unos momentos.

-em…creo que mejor me voy a mi salon-dijo el castaño a todos quienes le respondieron.

-si creo que es lo mejor-el castaño hizo caso de sus senpaís y fue hacia los salones de segundo grado mientras dejaba a todos ahí.

La cara de Eli tenía espirales y tenía liger gotitas transparentes en su frente mientras su boca estaba ligeramente abierta temblaba un poco ya que no podía tomar aire.

'Por qué su voz con ese extraño acento latino se escucha tan bien'pensó la chica ya que le fue pero cuando Joan dijo lo último, en eso Nozomi se acercó a la chica.

-Elichii déjame llevarte a la enfermería-dijo la peli morada mientras trataba de parar ala rubia pero lo lograría con algo de dificultad.

La chica de Kansai jalaba a la rubia quien parecía no tener ganas de hacerlo y de echo cuando caminaban hacia las escaleras pues la chica no aguantaba más y cuando estaba bajando se le fue de las manos Eli y se escucho un estruendoso choque fuerte al suelo.

Nozomi con algo de horror miraría pero por suerte la peli rubia o más bien pero pero para la peli morada fue lo que llegó a su límite la muchacha, Eli había caído encima de Joan y de echo la joven peli rubia en ese momento, ella levanto la cabeza para ver al joven quien estaba a dolorido por amortiguar la caída de la muchacha.

'Estoy encima…pero…se siente tan a gusto…escuchar sus latidos me tranquiliza'la chica dijo quedando desmayada.

Eli de inmediato se despertaría, pero estaría en la enfermería mientras respiraba algo agitada y miraba hacia los alrededores, la chica cuando se dio cuenta se acostaría miraría hacia el techo de la enfermería de la escuela.

-oh presidenta que bueno que halla despertado-dijo la enfermera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?, ¿quién fue el que me trajo hasta acá?-

-estuvo casi el santo día inconsciente, las clases acaban de terminar, el que te dejo fue un alumno de segundo grado, la cargo como si fuera una novia-Eli abrió sus ojos de sorpresa cuando escucho eso.

'Me cargo como novia'el pensamiento simplemente le causó palpitaciones'que me está sucediendo…cada vez me siento más y más diferente'

En caso de Joan este no se sintió con ánimo de entrenar con el equipo y solo miraría a sus compañeros quienes seguían el régimen de su padre entrenador, este tenía una cabeza en su frente mientras suspiraba, fue un día muy difícil.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: fue euforia total por que ya estaban urgidos de tanto tiempo y hacerse esperar de sus sentimientos, pero como ser idol lo vi en una parte que era dificil y aqui ser romantico pues lograron aceptarlo y dejalo atras, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 40 y el 41 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: si no les hubiera dado la victoria el fic se hubeira estropiado y no habria romance, bueno sera mas bien un romance prohibido, me alegro que te halles divertido, aqui hay mas don comedia, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 40 y el 41 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	42. Mi primer Beso

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de hachinai mixed match challengue.**

**En los próximos capítulos tratare de fortalecer y crear un par de nuevos romances, comedias románticas y entre otras cosas más que se verán hasta el capítulo cincuenta que bien lo bueno y ya verán por qué.**

**LAS LLUVIAS ME AHOGO.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Se continuaba el día de miércoles con los muchachos en la escuela, en la tarde se podía ver que Kudo estaba guardando sus libros y este veía como el salón ya casi estaba un poco desocupado, el día ese no tenía prácticas con el entrenador Fabregas ya que los miércoles y viernes eran libres, mientras que lunes, martes y jueves eran las torturas, digo los entrenamientos, los sábados iban a los centros de bateo a entrenar.

Pero ahora no tenía ganas de quedarse en su casa sin hacer absolutamente nada, de echo el peli negro por su mente paso una posibilidad, aún que lo veía algo muy poco probable, ya que el simple echo de que no era alguien de tanto salir y conocer su zona, pues era difícil el de divertirse ahí afuera y no gastar nada.

-Kudo-el chico tras escuchar su nombre voltearía hacia la voz, su esperanza había llegado.

-Tsubasa, ¿ocurre algo?-desde que se confesó ambos han estado empezando desde los más bajo para estrechar su relación amorosa.

-que tal si salimos juntos el día de hoy, escuche que no tienes entrenamiento-el salir, una cita cierto, si salía un chico con su novia era una cita.

-muy bien, quieres cambiarte o nos vamos con el uniforme puesto-dijo el mirándose en ese momento y la chica reiría un poco.

-no te preocupes, estaremos bien, vamos estaré afuera esperándote-la chica correría hacia afuera del salón sin embargo este escucho el sermón y grito de advertencia de Nomi por verla hacer un sprint dentro de la academia.

El muchacho reiría ante ello, una cosa que realmente le gustaba de su novia era que ella es muy tierna y eso lo hacía ver que fuese muy tierna en cierto modo, el muchacho listo empezó a caminar hacia afuera del salón mientras se encaminaba saludo a Nomi quien le devolvió el saludo en ese momento.

-presidenta, digo Shiho-san, ¿quiere que le ayude con esos documentos?-

-gracias Miyamoto-san agradezco mucho tu ayuda-el joven ayudaría a cargar los documentos que en verdad si eran muy pesados y la chica tomo un peso menor-sabes me sorprende que un chico serio y responsable como tú salga con Arihara-san-

-¿enserio tú crees?-ambos subirían las escaleras para dirigirse al salón del consejo estudiantil.

De un salón salieron tres chicas del lugar, al parecer se conocían bastante y de echo venían juntas, una de ellas parecida a la directora, otra a Shinonome y la última a Tsubasa, se dirigían hacia la salida las tres sin embargo la de cabellos jengibre dijo.

-lo siento, lo siento, pero no puedo ir hoy, tengo que ayudar a mamá con las cosas de la tienda que abriremos aquí-la de ojos azules respondería.

-no sabía que Homura iba a abrir en Satogama-dijo curiosa la de cabellos gris.

-mama dijo que necesitaban el negocio ya que era nuestra fuente de ingresos-dijo un poco cansada la chica mientras se estiraba-muy bien, me adelanto-

Las dos se despidieron de Honoka quien salió del lugar, las dos chicas de iban dirigiendo hacia abajo y estas vieron que Kudo también va bajando las escaleras, tanto Kotori y Umi miraron al muchacho bajar como si nada y este saludo hacia Umi quien quedó algo extrañada y esta se ocultó atrás de su amiga por algo de timidez que le dio.

Kudo puso una mirada algo rara cuando vio la acción de la chica de cabellos azul y este se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la salida.

-¿um?, Umi-Chan ¿por qué te saludo ese chico?-

-no…no lo sé…no lo conozco-dijo con gran timidez la de cabellos azul con un rubor en su rostro y Kotori sonrió un poco por su amiga tras verla con una actitud un poco torpe.

-mejor regresemos a casa, mi mama saldrá tarde de la institución-dijo la peli gris.

-ya veo, sigamos entonces, hoy no tengo club del tiro al arco-dijo la muchacha de nombre del mar y ambas fueron a la salida.

Mientras caminaban las dos miraron hacia afuera y vieron con sus ojos y bocas muy abiertas, en frente de ellas estaba Honoka y el chico de hace un rato hablando muy felices de echo ambas miraron como si un eslogan de fondo lleno de corazones y rosas aparecía.

-Ho…Honoka/Honoka-Chan-ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo y en eso ambos se fueron caminando a la salida mientras seguían hablando de una manera muy alegre.

-¿que está haciendo con ese chico?-dijo Kotori con sospecha-que cree…¿Umi-Chan?-

La chica tenía un rostro muy rojo mientras tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza y parecía que humo estaba saliendo de esta, quién sabe qué cosas se imaginaba.

-a,a,a,a harán cosas indecentes-dijo Umi con paranoia.

-Umi-Chan no creo que Honoka-Chan sea capaz de hacer cosas indecentes.

-¡y si ese chico la obliga!-dijo Umi alterada.

-tra…tranquilizate Umi-Chan, suéltame, me estás asutando-la peli gris dijo debido a que la tenía sostenida de sus prendas y esta se calmo pero no del todo.

-pero cuál era la necesidad de que nos mintiera Honoka y tuviera que salir con ese chico, acaso no tiene la confianza de decirnos que iba a salir con el-dijo la peli azul.

-tal vez tengan una cita-Umi casi se caía del asombro cuando Kotori dijo eso.

-¿estas bromeando verdad?, hablamos de Honoka, no creo que una chica tan despistada como ella quisiera tener una cita con un chico apenas teniendo poco tiempo en la institución mixta-

-bueno, recuerdo que mama me dijo que la mama de Honoka-Chan ponía muchas excusas para ir a hablar con el papa de Honoka-Chan que trabajaba vendiendo dulces en aquellos tiempos-Umi recordó aquello, incluso su mama le había contado de ello-no creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse, si le pasa algo Honoka-Chan nos avisaría-

-pero sigue siendo un chico-Umi volvió a agarrar a Kotori de los hombros y hablo muy rápido-recuerdaestoloshombressefijanenelcuerpodeunamujerynoenloquesomosnosepuesdeconfiar-

-esta bien Umi-Chan tranquilizante me estás dando cada vez más miedo-dijo la pajarita.

-no hay de otra, vallamos a ver-la peli azul dijo caminando a la salida.

-¿eh? ¿quieres que vallamos a espiar?-dijo la peli gris siguiéndole y así las dos fueron a vigilar a si amiga de la infancia.

Los dos muchachos seguían su camino muy calmado y estos seguían conversando tranquilamente, no tenían ninguna idea de que los estaban siguiendo en ese momento, de echo iban tan felices los dos que no tenían la menor idea de que los seguían.

-hm…siguen platicando-dijo Umi saliendo de unos arbustos con una Kotori que parecía ser forzada área ligar este trabajo con la peli azul-¿pero…de que?-

-um…Umi-Chan lo mejor sera que los dejemos-dijo Kotori.

-lo siento Kotori, pero no podemos dejar a nuestra amiga así, ella haría lo mismo por nosotras-Umi seguiría de manera sigilosa a los dos.

Los dos jóvenes mientras avanzaban Umi alcanzó acercarse y ponerse ala espalda de Kudo y su morada mostraba un poco acosadora y con mucha sospecha.

-por cierto, ¿como te ha ido en tus entrenamientos?-el muchacho dijo ala peli jengibre.

-debo admitir que son muy básicos, incluso no me quedo para nada satisfecha que incluso entreno en casa con mi hermana-

'¡No mientras Honoka!, haces nada de ejercicio y estás subiendo de peso últimamente, incluso te la pasas comiendo pan de más y mirando TV en casa, además como es que Yukiho no nos ha dicho que entrenas, ¡dice que sigues igual de perezosa!'

-valla, con nosotros es lo contrario, hasta da miedo entrenar con el entrenador Fabregas, es bastante extremo con nosotros, incluso no tiene piedad con su propio hijo-

-hehe, tienes razón, me sorprende que Joan-san tenga tanta condición-

'¡Honoka llamaste a un chico que nisiquiera conocemos por su nombre!'Umi dijo con sus ojos bastante pequeños y su boca temblando.

-¿oye si has escuchado de lo que sucedió hace poco?-

-¿qué cosa?-dijo la muchacha de ojos azules mirando a la cara al muchacho.

-dicen que supuestamente han habitado muchas parejas paseando por la plaza del malecón-dijo el muchacho sonriendo-nunca he ido por ahí, te gustaría visitar el lugar-

'Honoka no es tan imprudente como para ir con un desconocido a un lugar que no conoce, además nosotras tres ya quedamos en ir a ese lugar el fin de semana'

-por supuesto, fui con las demás el otro día, te va a encantar-dijo la chica.

'¡QUEEEEE!'la mente de la chica casi explotaba cuando dio la afirmación.

-vallamos queda aquí cercas-dijo la peli jengibre tomando a Kudo de la mano y eso causó que la chica casi le diera un infarto.

'Lo peor de todo es que lo agarraste de la mano, Honoka, no sabíamos que tenias más amigas aparte de nosotras dos, acaso ya te hartamos'

Mientras estos avanzaban Umi se había quedó paralizada por ello y esta quedo en blanco, de echo en ese momento Kotori se acercó a su amiga de la infancia y esta comenzó a sacudirla.

Kudo como la chica de cabellos jengibre y ojos azules se adentraron a ese malecón y ambos vieron a las múltiples parejas juntas, un día en la atardecer, mientras estaban agarrados todos y mirando, una que otras bailaban en el centro en donde había unos ha ver tocando el violín.

-wow, es increíble-

-lo sé, la última vez que venimos fue por qué Honjou-senpaís quiso ligar con chicos solteros en el lugar, pero se metió en problemas con las novias de estos-

-enserio, Honjou-senpaís debe cambiar su actitud aún que sea un poco-al muchacho le salió una gota tras haber escuchado eso.

Tanto Kotori y Umi estaban vestidos de gabardinas y sentados a unos metros de distancia de ellos y Kotori seguía con un rostro de que la seguían forzando a hacer esto.

-Umi-Chan creo que deberíamos dejarles solos-

-qué lugar tan más indecente-Umi dijo al ver a las parejas muy románticas por todo el lugar, abrazándose e incluso compartiendo las bebidas-¡por qué están haciendo esto en un lugar público!-

-eh…Umi-chan-Kotori apuntó hacia Kudo y la chica quienes se pusieron el el centro a bailar.

-¡estan bailando!-la chica dijo mientras e e levantaba para separarlos pero Kotori la detendría jalándola de la gabardina-dejame Kotori, ¡no ves que están muy pegados!-

-pero si es normal estar pegados en los bailes Umi-Chan-

-¡acaso lo has hecho también!-dijo ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y teniendo su cara con una sombra peligrosa.

-¡claro que no!-dijo la chica ruborizada.

-grrr…-la chica tubo que aguantarse y se sentó para seguir mirando a ambos bailar.

Los muchachos daban pasos ligeros y suaves por el movimiento, aún siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía que se escuchaba en el lugar.

-no sabía que fueras tan buen bailarín-

-si, desde niño solía ser el príncipe en las obras y tenía que saber bailar-

-¿enserio?, yo jamas llegue a tener un papel tan importante en las obras de teatro-dijo la chica recordando que aveces hacía de árbol de niña.

Cuando se acabo la música empezaron a aplaudir los jóvenes, por lo que tiempo después decidieron retirarse del lugar ya que iban a cerrar las puertas así que Kudo le dijo que la acompañaría su casa.

-más le vale no entrar a su casa-dijo Umi ya que el camino por el que iban no era conocido por la peli azul y la peli grisácea.

En eso ambos entrarían a un centro comercial y enfrente de a una tienda de joyería, por lo que Umi y Kotori detrás de un poste estaban mirando.

La chica de ojos azules se puso un arete le dijo que si como se veía y el muchacho dijo que perfecto y las caras estaban algo cercas.

Los dos entrarían a la joyería y las dos se acercarían a esta, sin embargo ninguna de las dos podía asomarse ya que revelarían su posición.

-eh…que hermosa-cuando escucho Umi eso se escucho un eco en su cabeza de la voz de Kudo repitiendo la frase varías veces.

'¡Linda!'pensó la muchacha.

-a mí también me encanta-

La palabra encanta se repitió y se vio a Kudo como a Honoka vestidos de gala y abrazados mutuamente mientras se veía un fondo rosa con corazones.

Umi caería al suelo y el de la tienda como Kotori la verían rara a la chica quien respiraba agitadamente para controlarse y no perder la cordura.

-sabía que los dos tenían algo, sin embargo lo están llevando muy rápido-Umi se dio cuenta que ya no estaban ambos así que le dijo Kotori que se apresuraran para no perderlos.

Ambos aliaron del centro comercial y de echo estaba nublado afuera y la chica se dio cuenta que estaba calle do agua del cielo.

-oh esta lloviendo-la peli jengibre dijo.

-lo siento, pero no traje mi paraguas-dijo Kudo con pena.

-no te preocupes, traje el mío-la chica dijo mientras lo sacaba y ambos terminaban en el mismo paraguas, tanto Umi como Kotori llegaron en el momento exacto que ambos estaban en el a raguas mirándose y con la peli jengibre con el paraguas en sus manos.

-¡compartiendo el paraguas!-Umi lo dijo con horror y Kotori con emoción.

En eso la de ojos azules sintió que algo entró en su ojo por lo que Kudo sostuvo el paraguas y pregunto qué sucedía al sostenérselo.

-algo se metió en mi ojo-dijo la chica.

-¿en cuál?, déjame ver-Kudo empezó acercarse ala cara de la chica y está también al del chico, haciendo que Umi pensara que ambos estaban apuntó de besarse.

Kotori por la emoción de ver algo tan romántico sacó sus celular para grabar el momento, de echo al pajarita estaba tan emocionada ya que parecía de película, en caso de Umi su cara estaba completamente roja y sus ojos en forma de espiral mientras giraban, su cara se ponia cada vez más roja al ver cómo acercaban sus caras.

-¡nooooo!-gritaria Umi mientras corría y derramaba lágrimas sin embargo en eso tropezó con el suelo y esta se acercaba ambos volando.

La peli jengibre seguía sacudiendo su ojo y ella sonreiria.

-lo he sacado-dijo ella tras no sentir la basura en su ojo, sin embargo Kudo fue empujado por Umi y accidentalmente Kudo caería encima de la chica.

La peli azul empezó a recuperarse y ella escuchó el grito de emoción de Kotori en ese momento, de echo la chica recuperó la conciencia y miro hacia los dos muchachos pero esta sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo al verlos.

Ambos estaban besándose, accidente o no s estaban besándose ambos, de echo lo peor de todo era que Umi se desmayo en el momento que distinguió la ecena, ambos se superarían lentamente mientras se miraban ala cara ambos ruborizados como locos sin embargo ambos se levantarían de ello.

-este…regresemos a casa…-Kudo dijo con algo de nerviosísimo e ignorando a la inconsiente Umi en el suelo debajo de la lluvia.

En eso Kotori se acercó a sus amiga aún en el suelo y suspiraría ante esto.

Al siguiente día.

Umi había despertado y había llegado tarde por alguna razón que extraño a Honoka Kotori le había preguntas sobre el chico y esta no tenía idea de que hablaba.

En eso Umi dio un tremendo portazo abriendo la puerta y está con un Aura aterradora se acercó a Honoka y esta estaba muy confundida pero aterrada.

-¡Ho…no…ka, espero que tengas alguna excusa de lo de ayer!-

-u…Umi-Chan ¿que te pasa?-sin embargo no continuo ya que lo único que pudo decir fue su gran y agonizante grito.

Las chicas del club de béisbol comían y de echo Tsubasa no había nisiquiera tocado su comida en ningún momento hasta que Tomoe le preguntó a la chica que le sucedía.

-este…ayer di mi primer beso con Kudo-en eso casi todas le preguntaron que si como fue y todo la chica a pesar de ser accidente lo había devuelto.

El primer beso de Tsubasa fue inolvidable.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: exacto aun que no lo llamaria harem en si, aun que de un lado lo es XD, el ver al muchacho con la rusa las puso de esa manera, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 42 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: por desgracia le sucedio y ahora akudo le toco fortuna aunque Honoka se llevo mala parte de sus amigas por el mal entendido, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 42 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	43. ¿Nueva Inquisición en Satogama?

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien, el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic de mixed match challengue.**

**Un capítulo corto en donde las cosillas, pues se tornaran algo extrañas este capítulo y sentirán que les dejará un gran interrogante a ustedes, ya sabrán el por qué.**

**El siguiente contenido del fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Academia Satogama en donde se arrebato más el setenta por ciento de chicas más la anexión de la academia femenina de otonokizaka que quebró debido a la baja cantidad de alumnas que se inscribían en esta por la competencia de UTX.

Sin embargo la noticia de que la academia cercas del mar era mixta causó varias controversias, sin embargo se arreglaron las cosas con el tiempo, no fue fácil pero algunas cosas no se han arreglado aún y eso es debido a esto.

En un salón de la academia, parecía ser que en el viejo y remodelado edificio se podía ver una especie de…secta, había varias alumnas femeninas vestidas de túnicas y en el centro un pentagrama con velas y lo peor de todo es que había alguien en el centro, alguien a quien ubicábamos todos nosotros.

-¿Qué diablos hago en este lugar?-dijo el muchacho quien era nada más y menos que Yasmina quien estaba en ropa interior amarrado de sus piernas y brazos.

-¡silencio hombre, no queremos que contamines tu aire con sucias palabras que salen de tu asquerosa boca!-una de ellas dijo mientras tenía una vela y está le lanzaba la cera en su pecho habiendo que se quejara del dolor.

-hemos escuchado que estás saliendo con Asada Aoi-senpai-dijo una de las otras con un látigo.

-ok que pedo con los sado masoquistas-dijo el peli rosado algo asustado-será mejor que me dejen ir, mis amigos han de estar-

No pudo continuar el muchacho ya que estas abrieron una especie de puerta secreta que se movería en su propio eje en círculo y ahí estaban unos crucificados Kudo y Shinji mientras que a Souta lo vistieron de niña.

-¿por qué a mí?-dijo muy asustado debido ala gynofobia que le causaron las chicas tras vestirle de una chica cuando el shota no quiso-ahora Nozaki-san no me verá como un hombre-

-¡silencio!-una de ellas dijo sacando una lanza de hoja larga al cuello del shotacon-vamos a comenzar el proceso de feminización, desayunaras, comerás y cenarás comida con cantidades grandes de estrogenos-

-¿por qué diablos no hacen esto?-dijo Kudo con dificultad.

-nisiquiera yo tengo la menor idea del porque estoy aquí-Shinji dijo con algo de amargura.

-tu besaste a una de nuestras compañeras del instituto Kousaka Honoka-en eso salió una imagen del beso de Kudo y Tsubasa en el suelo y este gritaria.

-¿Cómo diablos consiguieron eso?

-sus amigas Sonoda Umi y Minami Kotori los siguieron, también vieron el beso y su cita-dijo el chica mostrando más imágenes de la cita.

-este…ella es mi novia Arihara Tsubasa-Kudo dijo en defensa y en eso una puerta se abrió apareciendo dos figuras, una parecía sería y consiente de lo que sucedía y otra se veía asustada y parecía que no quería estar en ese lugar y se vio mas espantada cuando vio a los chicos y como estaban.

-Sonoda-san es bueno que hallas llegado-dijo la de la capucha ala chica que se estaba próxima con seriedad hacia Kudo.

-amigo en qué lío nos metiste ahora-Shinji dijo.

-no te hagas el inocente, Jinguji-san-dijo una de ellas aproximándose al peli castaño claro.

-no tengo la menor idea de que estas hablando-el chico dijo en defensa.

-descubrimos que tú y Suzuki-san fueron a tu departamento y no salieron hasta el siguiente día de clases-dijo una de ellas con voz misteriosa.

-bah, no creo que Shinji sea capaz de…-Yasmina se detuvo cuando vio unos ojos chibi su mirando hacia otra dirección del peli castaño claro-¡amigo que diablos hiciste con Suzuki-san-

**Flash back.**

**Dentro del departamento del chico estaban estudiando ambos, de echo ala chica se le podía ver muy feliz ya que mientras estudiaba tenía en su cara una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras une Shinji estaba neutral en expresión.**

**-hm…-el joven se detuvo un momento siguiendo su lectura.**

**-pasa algo, ¿tienes duda en alguna parte?-dijo ella se acercó a su chico.**

**-creo que hice algo mal en esta fórmula-dijo el joven y Waka miraría al ejercicio.**

**-este signo esta incorrecto-Waka le específico y el empezó a corregirlo.**

**Una vez que lo lograría la chica se puso un poco roja ante ello, Shinji se dio cuenta de ello.**

**-¿pasa algo Waka?-**

**-puedes…cerrar tus ojos un momento-la chica dijo y el joven asintió haciéndole caso.**

**En eso escucho como Waka estaba desvistiéndose y el por acto de reflejo y el oído se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba desvistiéndose delante de él.**

**-Waka que estas haciendo-el abrió sus ojos de golpe por la sorpresa pero vio que ella estaba en un bikini algo que le dejo confundido.**

**-te…gusta-ella preguntó con timidez.**

**-em…por qué estás usando un bikini-preguntó el chico.**

**-Honjou-senpai me dijo que, a los chicos les gustan este tipo de cosas-**

**-creo que deberías de pensar dos veces de quién es el que te da los consejos-el joven tenía un goton en su nuca-aún que, no importa lo que lleves Suzuki-san, siempre te verás hermosa-**

**La chica se puso colorada ante eso y si pequeña cabeza emanó y saco mucho vapor, haciendo que Waka Suzuki se desmayaría por ello.**

**-¡diablos, Waka, Waka!-**

**No quiso llamar a su casa debido a que si su hermano hubiera visto que su hermanita menor tenía un bikini se metería en grandes líos, ya que se llevaba muy bien con ken n quería arruinar su amistad de cuñados.**

**Fin del flash back.**

'Si les digo jamás van a creerme'el muchacho dijo y todos sus amigos lo vieron impresionados.

-ya veo…-este dirigió su mirada asumí quien está toda roja y con un rostro bastante confuso e impredecible de decir.

-e…eso es la cosa más indecente que he escuchado en toda mi vida, mereces ser castigado y corregido-ella lo señalaría con su dedo

-no se preocupe Sonoda-san en eso estamos las chicas-estas agarraron unas pinzas y se la colocaron en sus…pezones.

-¡oigan quítenme esas cosas duelen!-el joven gritaría y vieron una máquina de dar toques y empezaron aumentar la electricidad dada y el joven estaba gritando.

-Umi-Chan creo que debemos irnos, no podemos torturarlos-dijo Kotori acercando hacia a un agonizante Yasmina quien al ver ala peli plata pensó que era un ángel que la está rescatando.

-¡no puedes decir esas cosas Kotori!-Umi dijo a la defensiva-eres muy blanca con todo el mundo, deberías ser más estricta, no ves que ese sujeto beso a la fuerza a Honoka-

-este, ¿quien es Honoka?-Kudo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero Umi lo fulminaría con la mirada-¡no lo entiendo!-

-la acabaste de besar el días pasados-dijo ella mostrando la imagen.

-¡esa de ahí es mi novia tsubasa!-dijo el joven.

-incluso se cambio de nombre para salir contigo, pero ya la castigamos por mentirnos-

-um…Umi-Chan-dijo levantando su mano Kotori con una sonrisa nerviosa y los ojos cerrados-no tenias club del tiro al arco-

-esta vez no iré Kotori, debo atender este asunto de vida o muerte-dijo Umi mirando a Kudo quien seguía espantado aún por su situación-se que no es el único y yo me las arreglaré para que todos sean corregidos, me escuchaste-

-que bueno que dices eso Sonoda-san-dijo una mientras ponía más fotos-hay objetivos muy duros que necesitamos que te haga a cargo de ellos-

-comencemos la lista, primero tenemos a Hibiki Inoue, muchas chicas dicen que últimamente las ha estado ignorando, incluso cuando estás les piden ayuda finge que no existe, una clara imagen que está manchando la caballerosidad-

-imperdonable, voy a enseñarle cómo tratar a una dama de verdad-Umi dijo siguiéndoles muy bien la corriente a las chicas.

-pero eso no tiene nada de pervertido-dijo Kudo en voz baja y una de las chicas le dio un latigazo en el trasero sacándole un grito de dolor.

-el segundo en la lista es Shinzuke haraguchi de tercer año, es muy famoso entre las chicas y se dice que últimamente ha estado con alguien durante el tiempo libre-en eso salieron varías foto del chico y con alguien ya conocida.

-saliendo con chicas de otros institutos sin que se den cuentas las de aquí, este es un don Juan rompe corazones-Umi apretó su puño.

-no tiene nada de malo, mi hermano es novio de Akane-san-en eso le inyectarían una gran cantidad de estrogenos al muchacho y este grito de manera muy femenina.

-el tercero es uno muy peligroso, Akira Kushida, dice que ha violado y matado a varias estudiantes de la zona, es un delmonio-

-será un reto difícil pero con mi arco lo derribaré-

-¡vas a matar a alguien más inocente y pacifista que Gandhi!-gritó Shinji y en eso una chica le dio un escobazo en la espalda al joven.

-por último el más problemático y el pez gordo, Joan Fabregas, un estudiante de intercambio de la réplica Mexicana, se dice que ha seducido a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil para que regresaran las relaciones amorosas, también que tiene un harem secreto-

Los chicos no dirían nada y estos estaban totalmente en blanco puro, de dónde diablos sacaron esa información estas chicas, por que todos los chicos son del club de béisbol, lo pero de todo eran los que tenían novia nada más.

-ese muchacho, le mostraré modales de estilo japonés-la chica dijo y aparecería una mujer con maquillaje excesivo detrás de ella con un kimono.

-muy bien chicas, tengan muchísimo cuidado, empezaremos esta operación-la chica se quitó su capucha mostrando su rostro-ahora-

-como ordene vicepresidenta-dijeron todas saliendo del lugar junto a Umi determinada a realizar su trabajo y una Kotori con mucha lastima con los muchachos.

-oigan no nos dejen encerrados-Nozomi hizo caso omiso y le echaría seguro al salón en donde los tenían encerrados a los jóvenes.

-¿Qué diablos podemos hacer?-Souta dijo con voz de niña.

-ni idea, a este paso nos sacrificarán o algo por el estilo-

-lo sabemos shinji-dijo Kudo del mismo estado-solo nos queda rezar para que ellos estén a salvo y nos puedan rescatar-

* * *

**Fin del episodio.**

**Veamos cómo reaccionan sus chicas en el siguiente capítulo por la ausencia de sus novios, creen que ellas puedan lograr algo para ayudarles, Kotori hará algo para salvar a los muchachos por su gran corazón y compasión, Eli se dará cuenta de que Nozomi está detrás de todo esto.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: creeme, tenia la idea de hacerla confundir de shinonome a Umi pero no encibtre una buena idea para ellos y honoka es mas comedica que la pobre Sonoda, al menos ya llegaron al segundo escalon, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 43 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: trate de hacer lo posible para que oensaran que era Honoka pero era logico que seria Tsubasa, ahora a excepcion de Kousaka forman oarte de una secta :D, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 43 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	44. La razón del porque

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con el capítulo de mixed match challengue de Hachinai.**

**Bueno primero agradesco a todos por su compresión de dejarme tomarme un tiempo de descanso, bueno aquí he regresado para subirles y darles el capítulo de este sábado.**

**El contenido del siguiente fanfic y el capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Había pasado dos días, exactamente dos días desde que se dieron cuenta que tanto Kudo y Hibiki habían desaparecido al igual que el pequeño Souta.

Una vez Yuuki le preguntó a su hermano mayor si sabía si le había pasado algo o si su grupo se había ido de excursión, sin embargo el mayor negó y le dijo que nisiquiera había venido esos últimos dos días a su casa.

-esto es muy raro-Tomoe dijo mirando hacia su banco-se que Hibiki está en otro salón, pero normalmente nos reunimos aquí-

-lo entiendo Tomochii, es como si a Kudo también se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-tsubasa suspiraría un poco de angustia-nisiquiera los demás muchachos saben de ellos tres-

En eso las dos escucharon un par de murmullos de parte de las de otonokizaka que estaban en su grupo pequeño pero las dos beisbolistas acercaron su oídos a ellas.

-han escuchado del rumor que últimamente han estado desapareciendo los alumnos que han hecho cosas indecentes con las chicas-

-si tienes razón ya desaparecieron cinco-en eso Tsubasa y Tomoe se mirarían la uno a la otra, ¿Cinco desaparecieron?

En eso las dos sintieron como sis su celulares vibrarán y al parecer había llegado un mensaje a las chicas decía que era una reunión urgente, tal parecía que no todas estaban reunidas pero era urgente aún así debían consultarlo con todas.

**En el viejo edificio.**

Solo había pasado unas horas y lo más extraño es que también atraparon a Hibiki, de echo el joven se había quedado sin lentes en ese momento ya que fueron destruidos en ese momento que lo raptaron cuando iba llegando a la academia.

-estupidos del consejo estudiantil, todo por qué me dijeron que tenía mi corbata mal puesta y luego me raptaron en rente de todo el mundo-murmuro amargadamente, el muchacho estaba atado de cabeza y debajo de él había una olla con agua.

-¿oye Hibiki estarás bien sin lentes?-Shinji preguntó en el mismo estado que de hace dos días.

-si, aún que todo mi entorno está todo borroso, me dolerá la cabeza en unas horas por forzarla-el peli humo dijo con calma-aún así, ¿por qué diablos estamos encerrados aqui?-

-a mi me encerraron por qué en la cita que Tsubasa y yo tuvimos el otro día nos besamos aún que fuese un accidente, luego unas chicas vinieron pensando que ella era su amiga-

-¿hablas de Kousaka-san de mi salón?-dijo Hibiki.

-¿la conoces?-Yasmina dijo levantando su cabeza de dónde estaba y casi todo su torso estaba lleno de cera ya seca.

-ah, ahora que lo dices ya lo recuerdo, incluso hay una chica parecida a Shinonome-san, ¿la rencuerdan?, fue la que vino aquí-Shinji mencionó ya que él era del mismo salón que Hibiki.

-Cierto, Sonoda-san-dijo el peli humo, en eso los cuatro dejaron de hablar y sus ojos se abrirían cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-hemos atrapado a un pez muy gordo-dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa en su cara y ahí lanzarían ala persona que traía una camisa de fuerza de manicomios y una bolsa de plástico negra en la cabeza, tal página suplicar por aire más que nada.

-¿quien diablos es ese?-dijo Hibiki sin poder mirar bien.

-trae una bolsa en la cabeza, no sabemos quién es-le dijo Souta aturdido pero ahora tenía un peinado de dos colitas a los lados como Nico.

En eso las chicas le quitaron la bolsa en la cara al sujeto quien respiro hondo por la nariz ya que la boca la tenía tapada con cinta, sin embargo todos a excepción de Hibiki quedarían sorprendidos al ver quién era.

-de todos los que estábamos en la mira, jamás donde que te capturarían a ti Joan-dijo Kudo e Hibiki también quedó sorprendido al escucharle.

El castaño trato de hablar pero la cinta no lo dejaba hacerlo, ahí Nozomi les hizo una seña y dls alumnas agarraron la cinta de su boca y de una manera agresiva de la quitarían.

-¡a la verga me arranco el bigote!-en la cinta había del vello que tenía en esa zona y la parte superior de los labios del joven estaban rojos y también la inferior.

-muy bien chicas ahora lo castigaremos-dijo Nozomi.

-¿castigarme para que?, que fue lo que hice-dijo el joven mexicano confundido.

-bueno, has estado jugando con lo sentimientos de Elichi a pesar de que ya tienes novia-Joan quedó sorprendido cuando escucho eso y miro a sus amigos para ver a Yasmina quien estaba ignorando esto, el castaño negaría ahí.

-este, de dónde sacaste ese rumor Toujo-san-en eso le darían una tremenda cachetada en la mejilla al joven castaño-¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-no te atrevas a decir mi nombre cerdo-en eso Nozomi lo pisaría de su espalda y el castaño gimió del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo-como es que…alguien como tú…¿como se pudo enamorar mi dulce Elichi de alguien como tu?-

En eso todos se quedaron en silencio y entre los cinco se formó una nube de pensamientos saliendo, Nozomi, Eli, Joan y kana…luego en Nozomi salió la palabra Yuri.

-ok…esto no me lo esperaba-dijo Souta-¿pero…por qué dijo mi Elichi?

-tal vez le gustan las mujeres quién sabe, pero el que en pan piensa hambre tiene-dijo Hibiki con su típico sarcasmo pero ella lo entendería y de inmediato jalo una palanca que hizo que la cabeza y hombros del joven se fueran al agua evitando que este pudiera tonada aire y este estaba moviéndose agresivamente para liberarse sin ningún éxito.

-conozco a Elichi desde mitad de primer año, ella no es de quien se acercan a los demás como si nada…yo he estado un año y medio tratando de estrechar nuestra relación, peor llegaste tú y en menos de una semana la enamoraste-todos miraron al mexicano quien bajo su mirada.

-yo, no sé qué decir al respeto T…vive presidenta-el recordó en no llamarla por su nombre o apellido-sin embargo creo tu problema es que piensas que Eli esta enamorada por qué son amigas, solo por que la entiendes y la conoces más, sin embargo para tu desgracia las cosas así no sirven, ella solo te ve como amiga, nada más serás eso para ella-

-y…que quieres que haga-dijo con seriedad.

-no hay nada de malo en ser solo amigos, tal vez hay algo más especial que el compañerismo o la amistad, ella tiene una persona con la que puede contar en todo el resto del mundo, esa persona eres tú vive presidenta, pero te lo digo, aún que ella sienta ese tipo atracción a mi, jamás me verá con los mismos ojos que te ve a ti-el bajo un poco su mirada al suelo y con voz clara diría-aparte, el amor que ella busca en mi, desgraciadamente no podré regresarselos-

Los chicos querían aplaudir pero no podían por qué sus cuerpos atados estaban impidiéndole, de echo Hibiki a pesar de que el agua tapaba sus oídos pudo escuchar todo y parecía que se había ahogado pero el joven seguía con vida y de la nada la cuerda lo levanto.

Sin embargo Nozomi le dio una patada en los bajos, el castaño dejó salir un jadeo agudo y este tenía lagrimitas es en sus ojos, sus compañeros gritaron tras sentir ese golpe también.

-bonitas palabras, pero no son nada importantes para mí-dijo la peli morada-Chicas comiencen el castramiento-ella mencionó mientras se acercó a una mesa con objetos.

-¿castramiento?-dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo en eso sacaron unas enormes tijeras de podar y empezaron a gritar al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡por qué mierda nos está pasando esto!?-gritó Shinji viendo cómo le sacaban filo.

-¿¡todo es tu culpa Joan!?-Yasmina grito mientras miraban al castaño.

-¿¡ah por qué yo tengo la culpa carbón, chinga a tú madre!?-el mexicano se defendería.

-¿¡creo estar deacuerdo con Yasmina ahí Joan tiene parte de las responsabilidad!?-Kudo diria al ver que ya habían terminado el afilamiento y aparte las navajas estaban al rojo vivo por el filo por el constante afilado.

-¿¡así es idiota, de todas las chicas que se han enamorado de ti, por qué tenías que encantar a la presidenta!?-dijo Souta llorando cómicamente.

-¡no tuve la culpa!, ¿¡además por qué la presidenta se enamoraría de mí!?-Joan se quejó en voz alta y en eso una fantasma se asomaría por la puerta del viejo salón.

-porque tienes un pitote-la fantasma se fue mientras veían como o se acercaba Nozomi quien traía las tijeras en sus manos.

-comenzaré con el izquierdo-en eso arriba salió una imagen de dos huevos y uno de ellos se rompería el cascarón con un cuchillazo.

-oh…oh-dijo Joan y en eso el celular de Nozomi sonaría y ella miraría quien estaba llamando.

-dicen algo y les haré algo peor-dijo Nozomi y ahí las chicas sacaron unos juguetes sexuales…bastantes gruesos y largos.

-…ok prefiero el castramiento-Yasmina dijo y todos estuvieron deacuerdo.

-Mochi, Mochi…oh Elichi-ella cambió su actitud a una más alegre y los jóvenes se vieron entre ellos confundidos-si…oh Fábregas-san desaparecio-

Ella miró al castaño quien estaba totalmente callado y sudado al verla con las tijeras y los juguetes que traían las chicas.

-muy bien…daremos alarma-dijo la chica de dilecto Kansai colgando y vio con frialdad a los jóvenes-no hablen, seguiremos con esto después-

Ella aventaría las tijeras que se clavaron al suelo cercas de la entrepierna impresión, ahí todas las chicas salieron del salón y estas lo volvieron a encerrar con llave.

-parece ser que nos quedaremos más días aquí siendo torturados por ellas-dijo Kudo.

-increíble, ahora que se en donde están me traen a mi también-dijo el mexicano.

-tranquilo nos encontrarán-Souta dijo con rayo de esperanza que desaparecería en cuestión de segundos ya que de inmediato otras chicas trajeron otro cuerpo, era alguien de tercer año.

-lo siento, pero no permitimos que exista la popularidad por chicos atractivos-ellas aventarían el cuerpo de un.

-¡Narukami-senpai!-exclamarían los cinco.

-pero si dijeron que a él no le harían nada-dijo Kudo algo molesto que se calmaría cuando vieron que una de ellas trajo un látigo con espinas-ok, son sus reglas hagan lo que quieran-

En eso todas salieron y volverían a poner llave al lugar y el joven senpai vio a sus kouhai desparecidos en condiciones iguales.

-ahora entiendo por qué nadie los encontraba-

-ríete si quieres, pero eso no nos hará que salgamos de aquí-Shinji dijo muy tranquilo a pesar de la situación que estaban.

-hay alguna novedad ahí afuera-dijo Kudo.

-las chicas se están poniendo locas, cada una de ellas del club de béisbol femenino los está buscando por todos lados-dijo el muchacho mientras traba de zafarse.

-¿pero por qué te secuestraron a ti también?-Hibiki preguntó sabiendo quién era por la voz.

-iba en camino al club de béisbol y de la nada estas me raptaron y golpearon, me dijeron que era por qué me estaba cercando bastante a Kurashiki-san-

-ah, sí cierto-dijo Souta-últimamente los dos van muy seguido a la azotea-

-bueno, cuando yo llego ella ya está ahí, no es mi culpa, aparte me dijeron que porque pocas chicas de otonokizaka se han enamorado de mi-

-óyelo Joan, ahí estás tú también-dijo Yamsina despertando de su inconsciencia.

-¿por qué tiene que ser todo yo?-

-bueno, será por qué enamoraste ala presidenta del consejo estudiantil teniendo a relación con Tsukumo-senpai-dijo Hibiki con obviedad en su voz.

-para empeorarlo, también está tu amiga de la infancia española y Honjou-senpai, que hablando de ella casi me viola en el baño una vez, si no fuera por Waka quién sabe lo que hubiera sucedido-dijo en voz baja lo último pero todos escucharon ya que el salón estaba en silencio completo.

-como sea, algún milagro debe suceder, deben darse cuenta que estamos aquí-dijo Kudo.

-algunas sospechan que fueron secuestrados, pero nadie sospecha del consejo estudiantil-dijo Yukio y los demás lo mirarían.

-¿bromeas verdad?, tiene que ver algo de la llamada que la hice presidenta recibió hace un rato-dijo Yasmina mirando a Joan.

-tal parece que si, si lo que la vice presidenta dice es cierto, la presidenta ha de haber comunicado a toda la academia para buscarlos tras Fábregas haber desaparecido hace un rato-

-¿mi papa y mi hermana también desaparecieron?-dijo Joan.

-¡hablamos de ti!-Yukio dijo y de echo Joan hace eso con todos los que lo llaman Fábregas, por lo que eso los obliga a llamarlo por su nombre-como sea, de seguro la presidenta quiera buscarte para salvarte de alguna forma-

-es tierno por cierto lado, maldito infiel-Yamsina le dijo al castaño.

-eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso Yasmina-

-como sea, no podremos sobrevivir sin beber agua, Hibiki lánzanos algo del agua que tienes ahí abajo-dijo o Kudo tras ver que el peli humo estaba en un gran cántaro lleno de agua.

-el agua es de llaves estancadas y tiene óxido en todos lados, esto nos podría intóxicar-en eso todos los chicos sentían que se estaban rindiendo.

-di…disculpen-en eso todos escucharon una aguda y linda voz que abrió la puerta y apareció.

-directora minami-dijeron todos pero al verla mejor-ah no, ¿eres Minami-san de nuestro salón?-dijo Shinji.

-este, si-la chica entro tímidamente y vio a Joan, Hibiki y Yukio-¿eh?, trajeron a más-

-desgraciada mente-dijo el peli humo-¿que haces aquí?, si te ven podrían hacerte lo mismo-el peli humo lo dijo por preocupación.

-eh, bueno, pensé que tenían hambre así que les traje esto-ella sacó varios panes de melón.

-son conchas-dijo Joan en voz alta.

-son pan de melón estupido-dijo Hibiki al castaño.

-en mi país es concha, che imbecil-en eso la chica le dio a todos de comer con su propia mano ya que no podía desatarlos ella tenía una sonrisa angelical mientras lo hacía.

De echo en cuestión de minutos acabaron de comer y ella se levantaría mientras sacudía sus manos para quitar lo que tenía en ellas, y está limpio el suelo para que no se vieran las migajas.

-siento mucho que no pueda liberarlos, yo quisiera hacerlo, pero si se enteran, Umi-Chan podría romper nuestra amistad-

-no te preocupes Minami-san, es mejor que estemos así hasta que el rescate venga por nosotros-Souta dijo animado por qué está les dio al menos de comer no como las otras que les dejaron dos dos sin comer o beber agua.

-entonces, los ayudaré, hablaré con sus amigas-dijo la chica apuntó de salir aún que los chicos la detuvieron-pasa algo, ¿quieren comer mas?-

-no es eso Minami-san, si quieres decirles a las demás hazlo de la manera más discreta posible-Yukio le dijo con detenimiento a la peli gris.

-eh, pero sería mejor que los sacaran de inmediato no-dijo la peli gris a los jóvenes.

-bueno, si, pero se derivan cuenta de que fuiste tú-dijo Joan.

-tienes razón…-ella dijo con poca tristeza pero luego diría con determinación en su mirada y voz-en ese caso sea mejor acoplarme al grupo de sus amigas y así ser mensajera-

-esa es la actitud Minami-san, no más no te beso por qué estoy amarrado-

-¡Yasmina no la asustes!-todos le exclamarían al peli rosa y kotori reiría un poco mientras caminaba a la salida.

-muy bien, tratare de venir en la noche para darles algo de cenar-ella tomó la puerta para cerrar pero ahí Kudo la detuvo.

-espera Minami-san-ahí kotori se paró miro al peli negro-si ves a Tsubasa Arihara, de mi salón de clases, dile que la amo y que pronto nos reuniremos-

-ya veo-la chica sonreiría y asintió-eso haré, alguien quiere decirle algo más a sus seres queridos-

-si, dile a Tomoe que estaré bien pronto, que no me han hecho nada malo-Hibiki diria.

-dile a Waka que gracias por lo que me ha dado y que juro que la haré la más feliz de todas-Shinji diria.

-a Yuki que cuando salga de aquí seré un nuevo y transformado hombre de honor-Souta dijo tratando de sonar varonil.

-dile a Aoi-senpai que en mi caso posiblemente salga con un nuevo fetiche-a todos incluyendo a kotori les saldrían una gota en la nuca.

-en mi caso, dile a mi papa y a mi hermana que estaré bien, que la migra no me atrapo por ilegal, a Kana Tsukumo que no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien, a mi amiga de la infancia Esperanza pues que posiblemente necesite su compañía más adelante, a Honjou Chikage…pues que deje de ser así, a la presidenta que tendrá que trabajar más, aún que es una gran líder, solo que aveces es un poco torpe-el dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

-pues yo no tengo nada que decir-todos miraron al joven de tercero y dirían-ni siquiera a tu familia les dices algo-

-está bien, en ese caso los dejo, los veo hasta la noche-dijo kotori saliendo y cerrando él aula.

-oigan, soy yo o Miami-san es como un angel-dijo Kudo.

-no, ella es una Santa-dijo Joan.

-concuerdo con todos usted-dijo Hibiki seguido de una asistencia de Shinji y Yukio.

En eso la peli gris salió del aula caminando hacia la salida del viejo edifico sin embargo esta estaba pensando en lo siguiente.

'Un momento, si les digo eso todas se darán cuenta que tengo algo que ver'ella tenía una mirada perdida'¿qué es lo que haré?'

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo después de esta semana de estar ausente sin subir capítulo de este fanfic y los demás, bueno nos veremos después que sucede con los chicos y que hará kotori que tendrá un papel importante.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: se han dado cuenta que ya no estan y Eli tambien lo hizo como las demas apesar que no se mostro en el capitulo como tal, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 44 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: la amabilidad de Kotori lo heredo de su madre por eso pienso que ella es asi, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 44 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	45. Nuevas ayudas

**_Para aquellos que me siguen en todos mi fanfics, quiero informarles que ya he subido un fanfic de Claymore, con el titulo, "La Tierra Media" por si quiere ir a leerlo, eso me inspiraria a seguie escribiendo otras historias mas de otros animes o videojuegos que conozca para contribuir entretenimiento a la comunidad hispana como mis amigos._**

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo y comedico capítulo de hachinai mixed match challengue.**

**Bueno gente, posiblemente por qué ya la siguiente semana entre en clase halla pocos cambios, yo les aviso si es que los hay, tranquilo, seguiré subiendo fics como siempre.**

**Messi al Manchester City, un sueño que no sé si se vuelva realidad, es probable soñar.**

**El siguiente contenido que presentará el fanfic y el capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Fue durante el simulacro, de echo las chicas seguían buscando a los muchachos, de echo Akira estaba mucho más nervioso que antes, ya que un compañero o sea Yukio desapareció justamente en el momento que estaban hablando.

De echo Iwaki le dijo que lo sujetaría tan fuerte de la mano que ninguna persona lo quitaría de sus manos, de echo la mano del chico estaba morada pero aún así no le importaba ya que se sentía a salvo con su novia, a quien ayudaría a buscar al novio pervertido de su mejor amiga Aoi, hablando de ella le preguntaba a cada una de las chicas de Satogama ya que las de otonokizaka no ayudaban en nada y más con Akira de su lado y esa aura Akuma que desprendía, todas les decía que no y que sus bravas las tenían puestas aún.

-¿esto sí que si muy extraño?-dijo Aoi suspirando.

-si, no sólo Kudo, Souta y Daisuke, si no que también Yukio y Joan-**(recuerden que Iwaki ya a a todo el mundo por su nombre y no por sus apellidos)**

-pero como, se supone que Akira estaba hablando con Narukami y Fábregas es miembro del consejo estudiantil, hablando del último Kana debería tener alguna noticia-la peli morada dijo con intensiones de in al consejo estudiantil si tenían pistas.

-Akira y yo fuimos hace un rato y Nomi me dijo que fue en búsqueda de Fábregas junto a la presidenta-dijo la peli mostaza.

-¿la presidenta? qué raro que se preocupe por los alumnos-dijo Aoi con un dedo en su mentón y una sonrisa juguetona de gato se plasmó en su cara.

-¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-dijo Iwaki.

-oh, sí…Kana tiene mucha competencia a pesar de que ya formalizaron-la chica reiría un poco-aún así, creo que también sería bueno encontrar noticias de los demas-

-buen punto-dijo Iwaki-vamos Akira, sigamos buscando a los demas-

-s…si-el chico dijo mientras sentía peligro en los alrededores ya que alguien los estaba vigilando por las sombras y era cierto.

-aquí el grupo C, tengo al objetivo a la vista, cambio-una chica de la secta dijo con un radio.

-hemos escuchado tu mensaje, ¿podemos intervenir?, cambio-dijo la voz de Umi en la radio.

-Negativo señora, está protegido por una banda, cambio-

-sigan echándole el ojo encima, una vez que estén en un número más bajo me encargaré de ello, cambio y fuera-la peli azul corto la transmisión.

-Sonoda Umi, campeona del torneo del tiro a blanco y de karate contra Yoshimi Iwaki-senpai de tercer grado, la cual se dice que tiene una fuerza sobre humana-dijo una del grupo.

-si ambas pelean el mundo podría colapsar, aún así no hay remedio, si queremos llevárnoslo-

-muy bien, sigamos con el plan-las chicas de una manera muy sigilosas los seguirían.

En el salón del club de béisbol, se encontraba como se dijo antes alguna de las chicas, ahí estaban resguardados alguno de los chicos, como Ramón, Jason, Shinzuke y Roy, los demás chicos tal parecía que no tenían tanto problemas.

-mou, donde están las demás-dijo Tsubasa algo desesperada.

-Tranquila Tsubasa, tal vez el caso de Claudia-senpai se fue a buscar a su hermano, posiblemente Cortes-senpai la acompaño al ser una amiga cercana a ella-

-pero aún así Tomochii, no hemos hallado señal de los chicos por ningún lado-dijo la peli jengibre con algo de tristeza.

-por desgracia mi detección de chicos guapos no ha detectado absolutamente nada en la academia-dijo Honjou sacándole varias gotas a las chicas del lugar-siento que alguien muy poderoso en la academia está detrás de todo esto-

-¿creen que sea la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?-todas mirarían hacia Hiragi-recuerden que ella estuvo en contra de las relaciones y los chicos se confesaron a algunas de ustedes después del partido-

-concuerdo con Kotoha-Ramón diria con calma y la chica quedó algo extrañada por qué el chico le llamó por su nombre pero luego recordó de los extranjeros y que estos se llamaban por su nombre por lo que lo dejo pasar-sin embargo no tendría lógica ya que está buscando como loca a Joan junto a Kana, Claudia y Esperanza-

-tiene razón, no creo que sea la presidenta-Jason diria con cuerdo.

-pero, aún así siguen en peligro ustedes-Akane abrazo a Shinzuke quien regresó el abrazo a su novia-aparte de que según Kushida-senpai, Narukami-senpai desaparecio de la nada cuando hablaba con el-

Todos seguían con dudas pero la cara de Roy tenía un aspecto diferente que el de los demás notándolo Shinonome de inmediato y luego chicas observadoras como Shizuku y Honjou quien esta última por qué sabía mucho de los chicos.

-si sabes algo o tienes que aportar algo dínoslo-dijo la peli azul de ojos morados al mayor.

-no creo que sea eficiente, pero todos desaparecieron en la escuela-Roy se cruzó de brazos en este momento y viéndose bastante intelectual.

-Chikage-senpai, se le esta cayendo la baba-dijo Yuuki al notar a la peli vino hipnotizada.

-eh, perdón, es que Haruchi-Kun se veía muy sexy con ese aspecto intelecto-el peli gris simplemente la ignoraría.

-estas cosas jamás sucedieron en el pasado en esta academia ¿verdad?-

-jamás, de echo cuando se volvió mixta los chicos fueron muy bienvenidos-diría Kurashiki.

-si, hasta el número de alumnas aumento bastante cuando escucharon que Satogama se volvió mixta-diria Shizuku ya que al igual que Maiko llevaban desde primero en la academia y sus senpais ya graduadas que fueron la primera generación con chicos le contaron eso-aparte de que les ayudaban en varias cosas que antes no podíamos alisar y el prestigio aumento-

-recuerdo que me metí por qué había chicos muy guapos aquí y ahora aparecieron más-

-creo que tu comentario sobraba Chikage-senpai-diria Mei quien traía sus lentes puestos.

-hace rato hable con Tsukishima-san y esta comunicándose con las demás representantes de los diferentes grupos, me dijo que no ha desaparecido más-dijo Emi quien aveces hablaba con la representante debido a que aveces se enojaba por sus notas pero en estos casos urgentes estaban ayudándose bastante todas.

-es como si los tuvieran ya en la mira-Tomoe dijo con una mano en su mentón.

-nisiquiera los sensei idea de que esta sucediendo-dijo Nakano y esta miro a Ramón quien suspiraría-¿Maldonado-san?-

-esto huele muy mal-el hondureño dijo-no es extraño que esas cosas sucedan desde que las de otonokizaka entraron-

En eso los presentes de quedaron en silencio, teniendo los mismos pensamientos, era muy cierto, desde que ellas llegaron a la academia muchas cosas extrañas han sucedido, primero las prohibiciones, la androfobia de estas hacia los chicos, también el echo de que ahora los clubes tuvieran maestras cuando algunos tenían maestros varones cuando habían puras chicas o eran mixtos, de echo esto último aún seguía en discusión según Kana, pero también había otra cosa.

-concuerdo con Maldonado también, no es que quisiera hablar mal de ellas o quisiera ser grosero, pero desde que estos sucedió, no nos han ayudado en buscar a los chicos, en nuestro caso por el echo de ser chicos y siguen con miedo a nosotras-dijo el senpai Shinzuke.

-heh, nisiquiera han querido hablar con las chicas de Satogama es más siempre les ponen excusas o me equivoco-el miraria alas tres chicas de tercero que estaban en el lugar.

-Haruchi-san tiene razón, no dicen ninguna sola palabra de esto-la chica del kendo diría.

-en ese caso las de otonokizaka están detrás de esto-dijo con ligera molesta Tsubasa y tal parecía que su mejor amiga estaba igual.

-es una hipótesis aún no estamos completamente seguros de ello, los chicos antes de la desaparición de Joan y Yukio hablamos un rayo y concordamos todos de que ellas tienen algo que ver en estas desapariciones repetinas-tal palabras de la boca de Jason hicieron que todas las reunidas ahí sintieran, desprecio.

-iré hablar con la directora y le diré las verdades de sus alumnas-dijo Shinonome.

-no serás la única que lo hara-Maiko diría mientras se dirigía con ella hacía la dirección sin embargo, los chicos quería evitar esto, cosa que no lograron pro que algunas los detuvieron.

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo Roy a ellas.

-lo sentimos pero nuestra prioridad es protegerlos de ellas, así que no los dejaremos ir de aquí, incluso los mantendremos un ojo encima de ustedes para estar checando sus estados-dijo Yuuki a los muchachos-juramos que encontraremos a tu hermano y a los demas-

Los chicos no dirían nada por lo que se quedarían en la sala del club sin poder detener a las chicas quienes se dirigían a la dirección, pero Tsubasa y Tomoe fueron a buscar más de ellos.

De echo en ese momento Honjou les dejo encargada a las demás a los chicos y ella fue hacia los salones de primero en búsqueda de alguien, cuando llegó le coqueteo un poco a los estudiantes menores quienes estaban algo extraña dos por la actitud de la inglesa.

-¡Chikage-senpai que está haciendo!-una exaltada voz y de sorpresa llamo ala inglesa y era ala persona que estaba buscando peor aun así volteo hacia ella y le respondería.

-oh Maki-Chan estaba buscándote a ti, pero por qué no me dijiste que en este salón había kouhais tan lindos-ella miro hacia los chicos y esta les guiño el ojo haciendo que se sonrojarán ya que la chica no sólo era coqueta si no atenta con ellos.

-¡por qué estamos hablando de chicos!-la peli roja dijo algo sonrojada pero luego se calmaría mientras jugaba con su cabello-pero más importante, ¿por qué me busca?-

-well, quiero que me ayudes con algo-dijo Honjou quien tenía un plan en su cabeza y le murmuró en el oído ala chica de clase alta lo que quería que hiciera.

-me niego-la chica dijo con seriedad.

-please, eres a la que más confianza le tengo, puedo darte algo muy valioso in change-la inglesa dijo con sus manos juntas.

-no importa el soborno es muy arriesgado-dijo ella aún jugando con su cabello.

-y eso que traje de las mejores revistas que tenía de mi casa-Honjou de la nada sacó una revista en donde salían varios chicos sin playera o en ropa interior.

-¡por qué diablos traes esas clases de cosas a la escuela!-Honjou sonreiria y le dijo.

-oh Maki-Chan, esta revista te la iba a dar si aceptabas mi respuesta, es mas-ella abrió la revista y ahí aparecieron fotos de Yukio, Joan, Shinzuke, Jason, Roy, Ramón, Souta, Kudo e Hibiki en trajes de baño, tal parecía que la gran mayoría eran de la academia.

-¡por qué hay fotos de chicos de institutos!-la peli roja ahora tenía su cara del mismo color que su cabello y parecia que estaba sacando humo.

-oh, le pedí a una kouhai llamada Nakano que me tomara un par de fotos a cambio de una buena camara de England, pero que dices, te doy esta revista a cambio del trabajo-

-¡no me interesa la estupida revista, haré el tonto trabajo, pero guárdala, todo el mundo nos está viendo!-dijo la peli roja y Honjou voltearía y efectivamente todos estaban ahí mirándolas.

-¡quien quiere que le venda una foto de estos chicos sexy and hot en traje de baño!, ¡todos son de los más populares and hansome de la academia!-

En eso todas las de Satogama empezaron a sacar su dinero y de amontonadas fueron a comprarle a la inglesa las fotos que de echo la chica había sacado varias copias.

-no puedo creer que las chicas de esa escuela sean asi-dijo Rin soprendida.

-dan hasta miedo-dijo Hanayo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

'Las chicas de esta academia tienen su libido muy activo…aún así son más intensa tes que las demás de mí instituto'Maki pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a las de Otonokizaka, las cuales en ese momento una de ellas tenía un radio'esa es de la que Chikage-senpai hablaba…en ese caso tendré que cumplir el trato…mientras ella'

Se podía ver cómo varias chicas con fotos de los mencionados anteriormente gritaban muy emocionadas y exitadas por tener una foto de alguno de los chicos.

'Sigan causando relajo' Maki pensó con ojos chibis mientras averiguaba quién era la estudiante y sus adeptos más adelante.

* * *

Durante su trayecto tanto Maiko y Ryo llegaron fácilmente a la oficina de la directora pero antes de que estas tocaran la puerta de ahí salió nada más y menos que su hija.

-¿Umi-Chan tienes que hablar con mi mama?-las dos quedaron extrañadas por eso sin embargo Kotori se dio cuenta de algo-oh, lo siento te confundí con una amiga, te pareces bastante a ella-desde lo de honoka ella se volvió bastante observadora y también para distinguir a los demás y no confundirse-¿eres Shinonome-san cierto?-

-si, respondiendo a tu pregunta Minami-san, hay muchas cosas que yo y Kurashiki-senpai queremos decirles-

-¿Cómo?-la peli gris parpadeo un poco inocente.

-queremos expresarle lo decepcionadas que estamos en estos momentos con las desapariciones repentinas de nuestros compañeros, quienes fueron nuestros grandes amigos antes de que nos dividieran en grupos mixtos y los raptaran-dijo Maiko quien estaba tocando la perilla de la puerta para abrirla pero antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡esperen!-las dos mirarían pero no con buena cara a la peli gris quien se susto un poco pero se calmaría-puedo darles una información muy importante, pero por favor no le digan a nadie que les dije-

Las dos chicas se miraron uno a la otra para mirar hacia kotori de regreso.

-que nos puedes decir o informar que otras personas no puedan decirnos Minami-san-Ryo se cruzó de brazos aún manteniendo su mirada sería.

-yo…se en donde están-las dos se vieron más interesadas.

-muy bien, ven al salón del club con nosotras, ahí hablarémos con más seguridad, las demás tienen que saberlo tambien-dijo Maiko y kotori un poco temerosa asintió y seguiría a la peli azul y a la peli roja al salón del club donde se revelarían varias cosas que dejarían impacta dos a muchos del club y también a ciertas personas que no lo eran.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Como dije en el capitulo pasado kotori desenvolvera un papel importante en la historia y mas adelante, Maki tambien lo hara como vieron en este capitulo.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: ahora no capturaron a**** mas aquí, sin embargo Kotori ayudara ahora, es peor que una Vasectomia y Joan lo sabe jaja, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 45 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Kotori es el espuritu santo en una paloma solo que aqui los muchachos no salen embarazados jaja, estan muy molestas ahora de que abrieron mas los ojos y sus opiniones con Otonokizaka se pondran peores mas adelante, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 45 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	46. El rescate

**_Para aquellos que me siguen en todos mi fanfics, quiero informarles que ya he subido un fanfic de Claymore, con el titulo, "La Tierra Media" por si quiere ir a leerlo, eso me inspiraria a seguie escribiendo otras historias mas de otros animes o videojuegos que conozca para contribuir entretenimiento a la comunidad hispana como mis amigos._**

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai: Mixed Match Challengue.**

**Mañana les avisare si habrá cambio de esto de cómo subiré mis fanfics por qué entrare a clases el lunes que viene, solo espero que no sea tan pesados los horario o la cantidad de trabajos que nos vallan a dejar, ya que serán clases en línea y lo más seguro es que me dejen más tareas y trabajos de investigación.**

**Bueno les diré después sigamos el fanfic.**

**El siguiente contenido que presentará el fanfic y el capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Fue de noche, en ese momento, algo que de echo ninguna otra chica quiso, pero tenían que hacerle caso a Kotori, esto fue lo que había sucedido ese mismo día en la tarde.

**Flash back.**

Cuando la peli gris había ha baldo con Maiko y Ryo las dos más serias (también las Tsunderes) de su respectivo grado, llevarían ala hija de la directora actual al salón del club de béisbol, en donde la gran mayoría de las miembros oficiales se encontraba.

-¿nos estás diciendo que si son estudiantes de otonokizaka?-dijo kyoka y la peli gris asintió un poco temerosa a ella por su apariencia de delincuente.

-valla que nuestras sospechas eran totalmente correctas-dijo Honjou quien traía a una kouhai de primer año con ella de cabello rojo también.

-¿eso significa que ya desconfiaban de nosotras en un principio?-dijo Maki quién era esa kouhai de la que hablaba.

-bueno era fácil deducir que no eran chicos, después de todo si lo fueran ya nos hubieran liberado con nuestros encantos-todas tendrían una gota de sudor por las palabras de la inglesa en ese momento.

-como sea, tienes alguna idea de dónde tienen atrapado a nuestros amigos y mi hermano-Claudia diria mirando a la peli gris.

Kotori en ese momento sabía que si les decía que si lo sabía sospecharían mucho de ella aún, pero si lo hacía por un buen común, ellas pensarían que es una cómplice de estos secuestros misteriosos que se estuvieron dando en la academia.

-por desgracia no-dijo ella en voz baja pero un poco triste por mentir.

-ya veo, eso no es para nada bueno-Tsubasa diria.

-por qué lo dices capitana-preguntó Akino con su ardilla mascota (yo pensé que en Idolm ster era un hámster).

-Tsubasa tiene punto claro, no podemos decir que todas las alumnas de otonokizaka tiene la culpa-Hiiragi diría en tono serio y calmado que recordaba a Shinonome-las que hicieron esto deben de tener cierto rencor hacia los chicos por alguna razon-

-¿eh?, pero que pudo haber echo Kudo para que se molestaran con él y lo secuestraran-en eso Kotori se sonrojó bastante y la más observadora, antigua vice presidenta lo notaría de inmediato en el rostro de la pajarito.

-Minami-san, ¿sabes algo?-

-eh, es algo complicado Tsukumo-senpai-la chica dijo-pero…creo que debería decirlo-

Ahí fue cuando Kotori contó cómo ella y su amiga sin decir su nombre empezaron a vigilar a Tsubasa por qué la confundieron con su amiga que se parecía a ella, sin embargo cuando ella notó que no era su amiga Honoka ya era demasiado tarde por qué su amiga aún pensaba que si era ella y que se sintió algo traicionada por qué estaba haciendo algo mu indemne te como el de salir con un chico desconocido en secreto, pero luego se dio el beso de ambos y desde entonces su amiga tuvo rencor contra Kudo y posiblemente le dijo alas demás y la voz paso a todas hasta llegar a ese grupo.

-¡te besaste con Miyamoto-san!-exclamó Ryo, Maiko y Yui sorprendidas.

-fue un accidente lo juro, no tropezamos y ahí fue cuando se dio el beso-Tsubasa diria muy rojo a sus amigas.

-well, ¿al menos te gusto?-Honjou diria sonriendo.

-bueno…ni voy a decir que no-Tsubasa aún dijo roja y rascándose la nuca.

-nisiquiera he podido darle mi primer beso a Hibiki, que suertuda eres de haberlo echo primero que yo Tsubasa-Tomoe dijo con una coloración un poco oscura y deprimente.

-¡tranquila Tomochii, algún día lo harás!, es más, cuando rescatemos a los chicos haremos una cita doble-la peli negra se animó un poco cuando dijo eso.

-tienes razón, solo tengo que ser paciente, Hibiki muy serio en esos temas-

-creo que te comprendo, Shinji también es bastante pensó con esos temas de nuestro noviazgo-dijo Waka sonriendo.

-pero si tú ya fuiste al departamento con a tu novio-Emi dijo con un tono pícaro y todas miraron a la pequeña Waka.

-¡eso es muy indecente Suzuki-san!-Ryo dijo colorada por ello.

-no sabia que tenía esas mañas Waka-Chan-Nakano diria a la pequeña que estaba muy roja.

-¡no hicimos nada extraño!-ella dijo en su defensa.

-tiene razón, Suzuki-Chan no es de las que se aprovechan de otros-dijo Honjou sonriendo.

-Chikage-senpai, hay alguien en especial para ti-preguntó curiosa Akane a la mayor.

-well, todos los chicos son míos-dijo sonriendo mientras lo último lo dijo con algo de peligro-incluyendo a los de ustedes-

-chicas, protejamos a nuestros novios de senpai-dijo Yuuki al saber a qué se refería la inglesa.

-ignorando a la greedy pervertida-Honjou se ofendió un poco por el comentario de Esperanza-deberíamos de tener algún plan para el rescate-

-por eso le pedimos a María que nos ayudará-Iwaki dijo quien empujaba a la chica de lentes al centro quien al notar la mirada de todos los presentes se sintió un poco incómoda aún así ella habló sobre su plan.

-esto, a más de una no les va agradar mi plan, en especial a los chicos-dijo la bibliotecaria.

**Fin del flash back.**

El plan de María fue el siguiente que se presentó en la noche en estos momentos en medio de la academia Otonokizaka en donde los del club de atletismo y futbol soccer entrenaban.

El plan era el de que los chicos restantes, junto a Ramón, Jason y Roy fueran carnadas para las chicas, de esa forma que fueran secuestrados y así ellas los seguirían hacia el lugar en donde los tenían presos a todos los demás.

Ninguno se había negado ala propuesta, aún que eso sí, sonó como algo que jamás en la vida diria María, pero ellos lo hicieron con una condición, esa fue que María dejara de disculparse a cada rato ya que la bibliotecaria tenía el mal ámbito de disculparse a cada rato.

Pero aún así los cinco restantes estaban parados, a pesar de que faltaban más ellos cinco eran altos que tenían el ojo encima según Kotori quiene estaba acompañando a las chicas en ese momento, no llevaban su uniforme ahí.

-¿creen que esto sirva?-dijo Aoi quien llevaba un traje súper ajustado color negro y un gorro de lana del mismo color y auriculares de luz nocturna, todas llevaban un traje similar, el caso de Akane tenía su gorro orejas de gato.

-no lo sé, pero este traje me encantan-Honjou diría ya que resaltaba su figura como las demás chicas como, Esperanza, Claudia, Senba, Yuuki y otras chicas-algún día lo usare en la escuela para llevarme la mirada de todos los chicos-

-por favor Chikage-senpai, hay que ahorrarnos los comentarios innecesario-dijo Sakagami quien traía unos lentes especiales para ver de noche.

-chicas algo viene-dijo en voz clara para todas en ese momento Kanako.

-espero que no te hallas confundido con comida-Kotone dijo con burla y la pequeña peli negra se molesto un poco aún que ignoraría a la dibujante

-Kanako-Chan tiene razón, miren-dijo Saki y todas miraron hacia dónde la chica miraba y vieron que alguien del otro extremo del lugar estaba alguien.

-¿la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?-dijo soprendida Maiko.

-¿Qué hace la presidenta aquí?, en especial, ¿por qué lleva tanta lámparas con ella?-dijo notando eso Shizuku en la rubia quien traía muchas lámparas de aceite y de batería con ella, sin embargo la rubia iba muy temblorosa por el lugar.

-bien echo Maki-Chan, ten esto como recompensa-dijo Honjou sacando la revista porno con la foto de los chicos adentro.

-¡no quiero esa cosa!-dijo Maki sonrojada y las chica miraron hacia más pero Honjou ocultó la revista antes de que la vieran las demás y supieran que tenía fotos de sus chicos ahí adentro.

-oh, Maki-Chan, no me digas qué prefieres usar la computadora para esas cosas-

-¡senpai!-dijo ella ya muy roja como su cabello en eso todas escucharon gritos desgarradores y al mirar hacia dónde estaban antes los chicos, ya no estaban.

-¡que lo secuestraron!-dijo sorprendida Senba al notar la velocidad que lo hicieron y sin darse cuenta ninguna de ellas del lugar.

-pero ninguna de nosotras vimos en donde se lo llevaron-Koko diría decepcionada.

-Takenomi-Chan, viste por donde se los llevaron-Naoe le preguntó ala peli verde quien negaría un poco avergonzada.

-me asuste por qué vi un insecto cercas-las chicas se sintieron decepcionadas por qué su plan y sacrificios fueron en vano en especial María quien fue la que hizo el plan.

-no se preocupen chicas, yo vi en donde se fueron-diria Kotori mintiendo, algo de lo que Maki se dio cuenta de esto ya que la peli gris estaba también distraía como todas.

-¿enserio Minami-san?-dijo Claudia.

-si, los llevaron hacia el viejo edificio-dijo la hija de la directora.

-muy bien chicas vallamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Nitta y las demás se levantarían de sus lugares para seguir adelante.

-¿oigan chicas, debemos entrar vestidas así?-dijo Asahina avergonzada por los trajes ajustados de espías que aún llevaban puesto se.

-no te preocupes, estaremos bien, además él jefe nos dio un buen descuento por unas fotos nuestras, ¿que no lo recuerda?-Shiina diría como si nada.

Los trajes que tenían las chicas, pues Tsubasa y las demás se los habían pedido al hombre que les vendían los productos de béisbol en Satogama.

-si supieras la razón por la que ese pervertido nos tomo esas fotos, perderías todo respeto hacia el-Maiko dijo súper avergonzada.

-ahora no podré casarme después de darme cuenta de todo eso-dijo Ryo igual que su senpai de cabello rojos.

-tranquila chica, creo que a sus maridos les encantarán que usen este traje más adelante-dijo Honjou haciendo una sexy pose y guiñando un ojo.

-Greedys-Esperanza dijo rodando sus ojos y siguiendo hacia adelante.

-que tú traje este llorando por estar tan torda no es mi culpa-la inglesa le dijo en defensa.

-que tenga mejor cuerpo que tú no significa que este gorda-la española dijo en defensa.

-chicas dejen de pelear o nos van a escuchar-dijo Kyoka quien tenía unos chacos en sus manos y se veía más Yankee con esa arma.

-trajiste las ramas que usas con tu pandilla-Senba dijo sorprendida.

-no formo parte de una pandilla y no es la primera vez que me lo dicen-dijo la chica de peinado de yankee con algo de ofensa-es más Shizuku trajo su palo de kendo-

-eso es por qué practicó kendo-dijo la senpai de cabello negro y ojos verdes con el palo.

-Muy bien abramos esta puerta-dijo Tomoe tratando de abrirla pero fue inútil todo intento.

-está muy asegurada-dijo Akane.

-déjenmelo ami-dijo Claudia mientras decía-Esperanza, me puedes dar el clip de tu cabello-

La española no puso objeción y le dio el clip a su amiga de la infancia y está de unos movimientos muy hábiles a la puerta le quitaría el seguro y la abriría haciendo que todas miraran a la Mexicana con gran sorpresa.

-aprendí muchas cosas en mi barrio-

-si, se nota bastante-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo por la sorpresa y todas entrarían al lugar.

En caso de Eli, quien como se comentó antes, ella temblaba de miedo por la oscuridad que había en el lugar, ella había hablado con su abuela hace poco, ella le había dicho lo siguiente.

'Mi niña, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes a ese muchacho, créeme, yo también lo he vivido antes, pero lo que está sucediendo es por qué realmente lo quieres a tu lado y los necesitas más que nada en el mundo, verás que te dirá que si, no creo que sea alguien que te diga que no'

-por dios, por qué tuve que venir de noche a este lugar, da mucho miedo-dijo ella mirando a todos lado como si en algún momento algo fuera aparecer y la atacaría.

En eso su celular vibro y eso hizo que se asustara un poco, pero luego ella al darse cuenta de que era sacaría con una mano desocupada el dispositivo y suspiraba de alivio, ella vio el mismo número que la había contactado hace momentos atrás.

-otra vez esa persona-dijo la rubia con sorpresa.

Fue como en la tarde noche cuando le llegó el primer mensaje, después de la plática con su abuela debido a que estaba preocupada por las desapariciones de los chicos y especial del mexicano, ese número le mando un mensaje que decía.

"Sé que no sabes quién soy, pero sabemos en dónde están los chicos, iremos todas a rescatarlos, así que ven en la noche lo más pronto posible para que nos ayudes, ahí nos reuniremos aún que eso sí, somos muchas"

No entendió el mensaje, no vio a nadie en el lugar, sin embargo el segundo mensaje decía lo siguiente en su pantalla de celular.

"Una de nuestras compañeras dijo que vieron a un misterioso grupo llevando a algunos alumnos al viejo edificio que acababan de remodelar, recuerdo que dijeron que estaba prohibido la entrada por qué no había cámaras y al ser un edificio nuevo no había nada, ahí estaremos, la puerta está abierta, sigue nuestras voces si es que nos escuchas"

-el viejo edificio-ella se fijó hacia el edificio que estaba aún lado de donde ellas estudiaban y vieron que efectivamente la puerta estaba abierta-se que le temo a la oscuridad y a este tipo de lugares, pero no puedo abandonar a nadie siendo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-

Ella apresuró el paso y entraría en el lugar, ella no sabía que se llevaría mucha sorpresa s una vez que llegara ahí, ella escuchaba unas voces muy inusuales, ella se asusto un poco pero recordó el mensaje así que las seguiría, de echo por alguna razón no veía nada por lo oscuro que estaba a pesar de la lámpara que traía ella, estaba distando se bastante y sentía algo de ganas de llorar, pero en eso Eli vio que en lo bajo y pequeña apertura de una de las puertas se veía una luz en el lugar.

-¿Qué raro? dijeron que no había nada de iluminación en estos edificios-en eso Eli sintió que sabía que había encontrado algo de pista ahí, lentamente camino hacia esa puerta y abrió la apertura un poco para observar.

Lo que se llevó fue una gran sorpresa, los chicos estaban ahí, amarrados como puercos pero a la vez se les notaba bastante cansado a los primeros que desaparecieron.

-ok, chicos, quiero decirles algo-yasmina diria a los demás-Nakano me pidió que les tomara fotos desnudos por qué chikage-senpai pidió fotos nuestras semi desnudos y ella las vendió-

-Daisuke, había cero necesidad de que dijeras eso-dijo Ramón siendo amarrado al igual que Shinzuke, Akira, Roy y Jason.

-oh shit here se go again-dijo el americano como CJ de ágatas.

-al menos moriré después de haber dado mi primera beso-dijo Kudo quien fue golpeado en la cabeza por un palo de kendo por parte de mi.

-jamás voy a perdonar de que besaras a Honoka-dijo Umi molesta.

-mierda muchachos, moriré vestido de chica, es la peor forma de morir-dijo Souta.

-tranquilo hermano nadie notara que eres un hombre-dijo Shinzuke quien tenía motetes en todos lados de su cara.

-¡al menos no me golpearon imbecil!-dijo el shota, pero en eso los callarían de cuando alguien golpeó la mesa que había en el centro.

-es momento de realizar el ritual-dijo una voz familiar para nozomi.

-padre nuestro que esta ene el cielo, santificado sea tu nom-en eso un latigazo callaría a Joan quien estaba rezando el padre nuestro.

-silencio, no somos cristianos-dijo la voz familiar.

-yo tampoco soy cristiano, soy católico-el mexicano día en defensa y le echarían un balde de agua muy fría encima, pero este noto que había algo diferente en el agua que le echaron, en especial el olor que tenía y este jadeo por el frío.

-una palabra más, y te prenderé fuego con la gasolina que te acabamos de echar-una de ellas diría quien tenía una de las velas que usaban para llenara yasmina de cera.

-¿gasolina?-dijo sorprendido Hibiki aún amarrado de cabezas y el balde ahora estaba hirviendo por qué había leña ardiendo debajo de él cancel.

-eso no sólo lo quemara a él, si no el edificio completo-dijo Roy al notar la locura de las chicas.

-saben siento que la academia cometió un grave error-Shinji dijo y todos incluyendo alas de Otonokizaka y Eli miraron al muchacho.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó la voz familia.

-creo saber que es lo que dice-dijo con molesta ya está vez Akira sorprendiendo a los demás, el tímido y amable gigante estaba molesto-desde que llegaron no han hecho más que traernos puras desgracias, ustedes no sólo nos separaron de nuestras novias, si no que también nos quieren hacer esto por algo que no pudieron obtener-

El joven fue silenciado de un sartenazo en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Akira!-todos exclamaron muy sorprendidos.

-es demasiado tarde, nos vamos a deshacer de ustedes de inmediato y ahí será cuando nosotras nos encargaremos de mejorar todo esto y así las chicas dominaremos Satogama como lo debió ser antes y ahora-

-pues éxito-dijo Ramón sintiendo.

-¿de que hablas forastero?-dijo la voz familiar al hondureño.

-te recordamos que las de Satogama están muy en desacuerdo con lo que hacen-la persona apretó sus puños cuando dijo eso.

-tiene razón, además-dijo Yukio sonriendo-ellas han venido a rescatarnos-

En eso las ventanas se abrirían a excepción de la ventana que entraron las de tercero ya que Iwaki quiso hacer una entrada épica y está la rompió de un golpe.

-¿un momento? por qué entramos por la ventana a pesar de que estábamos adentro-dijo confundida Tomoe y las demás se miraron también cuando dijo eso pero alguien dio su sentencia de amenaza casi de muerte.

-están acabadas, he grabado absolutamente todo-dijo Honjou con su celular-liberen a los chivos si no quieren que mande todo a la directora Minami-

-qué diablos, ¿como tienes su numero?-la voz familiar diria.

-mi querida kouhai si presente-dijo señalando a mami quien jugaba con su cabello pero luego se apenó por qué su senpai la señaló-su madre es gran amiga de la directora y nos dio el número de teléfono de la directora, además de que también tendrás una gran sorpresa, la cual te hará arrepentir de todo-

-¡nos han emboscado!-dijo Umi sorprendida pero ella sonreiría después-peor nosotras venimos más preparadas, club de arco saquen sus armas-

En eso las alumnas del club sacaron sus arcos y flechas de verdad algo que dejó a la de Satogama muy sorprendidas al ver armas de verdad.

-no importa chicas actuemos-dijo Tsubasa como si todas fueran las Ángeles de Charlie y empezaron a luchar contra las de otonokizaka y está como si fueran de la película de matrix evitaban los disparos de flechas.

-¡imposible esos trajes las ha vuelto más fuertes!-dijo una alumna que fue noqueada por Tsubasa quien miro su mano.

-creo que estoy aprendiendo-

En eso se armo un gran caos en el lugar y los chicos eran espectadores de todo.

-tu…-Umi dijo en frente de Shinonome.

-tu…-dijo también Ryo a Sonoda.

-así que tú eres el clon mi del cual hablaban-dijo la peli azul de ojos amarillos.

-¿clon? La verdadera soy yo copia barata-dijo en guardia la beisbolista mientras la idol cargo su arco con una flecha.

-Umi-Chan detente-dijo Kotori llegando y Umi estaba muy sorprendida al verla-lo que hacen está mal, los chicos son buenas personas, no hay nada de malo creer en el amor en una escuela mixta-dijo la pajarita con ojos brillantes.

-ko…Kotori yo-en eso la Umi beisbolista de un gran golpe noquearía la Shinonome Idol la cual caería al suelo inconsciente de inmediato.

-lo siento Minami-san, ahora libera a los chicos por favor-dijo Ryo a la peli gris quien asintió.

-ustedes, ¡no van a interferir en mis planes!-dio la voz familiar en ese momento y Joan puso un pie para que se tropezara, haciendo que cayera de frente y el gorro se le cayera-tu bastardo-

La persona se levanto de su lugar con una vela en la mano pero un jadeo familiar de la sorpresa hizo que ella se espantara y se pusiera helada y mirara hacia la puerta del salón que ahora estaba abierta y ahí estaba la rubia mirando a la persona.

-Nozomi-

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**como dije en el cap pasado habria tensoon entre dos peronas que no eran del club, posiblemente seran cuatro con Kotori y Umi**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: aquk explica Yasmina como Honjou y Nakano obtuvieron esas fotos jajaja, y kotori tendra problemas con Umi, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 46 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Maki fue la que dio el numeor apesar de que pudieron pedirselo a kotori tambien, pero bueno, no sabia eso del Montagua, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 46 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	47. Nueva Era

**_Para aquellos que me siguen en todos mi fanfics, quiero informarles que ya he subido un fanfic de Claymore, con el titulo, "La Tierra Media" por si quiere ir a leerlo, eso me inspiraria a seguie escribiendo otras historias mas de otros animes o videojuegos que conozca para contribuir entretenimiento a la comunidad hispana como mis amigos._**

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de hachinai mixed match challengue.**

**Bueno aviso que habrá un especial de aniversario como lo hizo RinMakoto de este fanfic cuando cumpla el año, toda vía falta aún para que lo suba, pero estén atentos.**

**El siguiente contenido que tiene este fanfic y el capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Esto iba muy mal, después de los sucesos del día de ayer, la además Satogama se puso bastante mal, parece ser que las chicas de Satogama pasaron la voz a las otras chicas de su instituto sin que las de Otonokizaka escucharan.

Los rumores eran simples, que ellas trataron de hacerles de cosas a los chicos y también que querían hacer de esta escuela nada más femenil de nuevo, eso causó molestia en las chicas locales ya que tenían sus sospechas de que las forasteras hicieran algo así, pero jamás pensaron que llegaran a este extremo.

Por lo que la relación entre las de Satogama y las de Otonokizaka se quebraría, no sólo eso las chicas locales estaban bastantes sobre protectoras con los chicos del instituto que a pesar de que son minoría al llevar poco tiempo siendo mixta cada vez que veía que una de Otonokizaka estaba cercas de algún chico del instituto las locales de inmediato iban a grandes grupos a rodearlo y protegerlo de ellas.

A veces hacían cosas muy extremas, por ejemplo, iban hasta el baño con ellos, pero Honjou era quien se aseguraba si estos orinaban parándose aún lado de ellos, si incómodo y muy pervertido también haciendo que no orinaran y se aguantaran hasta llegar a su casas.

Pero el cambio más radical fue el último.

-esto es muy malo-Maki dijo recargando su cabeza sobre su mano y miraba por las ventanillas del club de béisbol, desde que Maki se junto con Honjou se volvió amigas de las demás del club, no sólo ella, si no que Kotori por el gran favor que les hizo a ellas y a los chicos por cuidarlos también se volvió amigas de ellas, además de que Umi no le había hablado desde entonces, aparte de que Honoka estaba ayudando a sus padres con el puesto de dulces.

-no sientas pena por ellas, se lo merecen-dijo con algo de irritabilidad mientras comía Iwaki.

-creo que concuerdo un poco con Maki-Chan-dijo Honjou con algo de tristeza-siento que fuimos muy duras ayer-

**Flash back.**

Cuando Eli dijo el nombre de su amiga todas se habían detenido y ninguna ya estaba agarrandose a los golpes, solo miraban ala presidenta del consejo estudiantil mirando muy anonadadas a todas las estudiantes, en especial a su mejor amiga.

-E…Elichi, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo la peli morada aún con sorpresa en su voz.

-pues, me llegaron mensajes extraños a mi celular y te veo aquí…con algunas alumnas de nuestros instintos…con los chicos-dijo al ver a los varones-¡que fue los que les paso!-

Ella exclamó o preocupada al verlos en sus estados y también en la forma en la que estaban estos amarrados, aparte de que algunos de estos que eran los que estaban más conscientes de lo que sucedía por qué los demás estaban algo mal por las cosas que habían pasado.

-presidenta, ellas los secuestraron y torturaron a los chicos-dijo Shinonome señalando a las de túnicas negras con su dedo.

-eh…por que están vestidas así-dijo al verlas en esos trajes negros tan ajustados use revelaban sus curvas como cuerpo y bien entrenados.

-bueno, era de noche y no queríamos que nos vieran-Tsubasa se rasco la cabeza.

-como sea, ¿por qué hicieron todo esto?-Eli dijo mirando a todas las presentes.

-¡nosotras no fuimos, queríamos rescatar a nuestros novios y amigos!-dijo con ligera traición Tomoe ya que al ver que Eli era la que estaba ahí pensó que ellas las acusaría para defender a las de Otonokizaka.

-¡eso ya lo sé!-dijo Eli exclamándole a las del club de béisbol-me refiero a por qué ustedes hicieron todo esto a los chicos-

Eli se dirigió a las de Otonokizaka las cuales estaban en silencio pero ahí era cuando hablaron en especial Nozomi quién era la lider de todas estas cosas.

-Elichi, nosotras no teníamos malas intenciones, era una prueba-

-¿una prueba?, que tiene que ver todas estas…barbaridades con una prueba-Eli señaló todo lo que había en su alrededor con sus brazos extendidos.

-no lo entiendes Elichi-la peli morada le dijo en voz más baja.

-no Nozomi, no le entiendo, puedes ser deductiva y todo, pero yo sé cuando mientes, había otra cosa detrás de todo esto-la rubia le diría con el ceño fruncido.

-no Elichi…si te lo digo no le entenderías, ya es demasiado tarde como para hacerlo-dijo Nozomi mientras levantaba su mirada con seriedad.

-¿hay algún motivo del porque lo hiciste?-la rusa se cruzó de brazos y las presentes miraron ambas que seguían discutiendo.

-por culpa de él-Nozomi dijo señalando con su dedo índice a Joan y todas las miradas caerían encima del mexicano de piel blanca y cabello castaño quien miro a los demás con la gran confusión de todo el mundo encima de él.

-¿un momento?, mi culpa-dijo el castaño sin poderse señalar al estar amarrado.

-sabía tu plan desde el momento que te uniste al consejo estudiantil, tu objetivo principal era convencer a Elichi de que los noviazgos se permitieran-todas las chicas miraron hacia el castaño quien suspiraría un poco.

-¿enserio?-diria Nozaki al castaño quien asintió.

-hable con los muchachos cuando las reglas recientemente se habían metido, ninguno parecía tener el mismo espíritu de antes y se veían deprimidos, apenas hablábamos con ustedes y nada era igual desde que el club dejo de ser mixto, quería ayudarles, así que les propuse este plan y hable con mi padre, él me mando con la sus directora quien estuvo deacuerdo con todo es todo-las chicas de Satogama sonreirían ante ello.

-gracias Fabregas-dirían casi todas las presentes del club de béisbol.

-aún así Toujo-san, siento que hay otra razón del por qué lo odias-dijo cruzándose de brazos Kana quien al ser del consejo estudiantil lo observo todo.

-¿odiarlo?-dijo la peli morada a la inexpresiva antigua vicepresidenta.

-lo he dicho antes, no soy buena expresando mis sentimientos-dijo mirando a Maiko sonreiría un poco y asintió para luego ver a Joan-Pero aún así quiero que la felicidad de los demás estén presentes, Nomi me enseñó que el consejo estudiantil debe actuar para el bien de los alumnos, no para el mal, algo que has estado haciendo-

-¿Qué vas a saber tú de el consejo estudiantil Tsukumo-san? no eres más que una secretaría-la peli morada dijo con veneno y una sonrisa confiada.

-antes de que Otonokizaka llegara, ella fue la vice presidenta, Toujo-san-ella como las demás voltearon hacia atrás para ver a alguien que no se esperaban.

-Nomi-san-exclamaron todos al ver ala antigua presidenta.

-y yo fue la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-ella mito a Eli quien estaba lago sorprendía y luego regreso a su calma-pero debo admitir que la presidenta Ayase ha estado haciendo muy bien su trabajo y pronto lo hará mucho mejor-

La peli castaña de ojos rojizos le diría a la peli morada con seguridad.

-además, tus mentiras se volverán en tu contra y también se mostrará la verdad-en eso se vio como Nomi de inmediato chasqueo sus dedos ya se mostró un video.

-oh por dios-casi todos exclamarían pero a Yasmina le salió sangre de la nariz.

-esa no es la profesora que dirige el club de béisbol-dijo Esperanza mientras veía el video.

-un momento, ese video lo grabe yo-Joan dijo y todos miraron al castaño.

-si tiene razón, Carlos me lo mostró a mi y a papa desde entonces fui a entrenar con los chicos-Claudia diría con seriedad a todas y las chicas comprenderían que Joan no lo hizo por acto pervertido si no como evidencia.

Nozomi estaba algo boquiabierta cuando vio ese video pero luego se acabaría y Nozomi quito esa mueca de sorpresa en ese momento y puso una de molestia.

-ahí no acaba, miren lo que las cámaras captaron y quienes salieron de ahi-dijo Nomi puso un ángulo en donde se veía Joan grabar con su celular y luego de unos segundos este se escapó del lugar mientras Nozomi abrió sus ojos al ver como la cámara pasaba con velocidad los minutos al llegar a uno específico.

-muy bien sigamos manteniendo esto como secreto-la maestra dijo saliendo de la sala del club con nada más y menos.

-si nadie debe enterarse de esto en especial las de Satogama-Nozomi Toujo está la que estaba con ella en ese momento y todas incluyendo Eli miraron la peli morada.

-Nozomi, no puedo creer que hallas echo tal cosa en un lugar tan sagrado como la escuela-dijo Eli decepcionada y asqueada con ello.

-Nomi Shiho…estas acabada-dijo la peli morada furiosa.

-lo sentimos Toujo-san, pero no será así-dijo apareciendo la directora Minami, junto a ella estaba el padre de Joan, la subdirectora y la profesora Kakehashi.

-¡directra Minami!-dijeron todas a excepción de Kotori llamándola mama.

-hola papá-dijo Joan sonriendo un poco.

-como estás campeón, me preocupo que no llegaras a la comida y la cena-el hombre moreno se agachó para liberar a su hijo y las demás de Satogama al ver que ya está seguro empezaron a liberar a los demás muchachos.

-Toujo Nozomi-san, por los actuales cargos que has hecho en la academia más aparte las evidencias que se han mostrado como prueba he decidido degradarte de tu puesto como vice presidenta-la peli morada sabia lo que se vendría ahora-también me veo la pena que pesar de ser una alumna de notas perfectas, por tu conducta a los alumnos y lo que hiciste en ese video con la maestra, ambas serán expulsadas-

-no…-ella agarro sus cabellos con sus manos-¡no, no, no, no! ¡no pueden expulsarme!-

-soy la máxima autoridad de la academia y ya lo he hecho, ya hable con tus padres de este incidente, mañanas regresaran por ti-

-no…no me quitaran mi felicidad-ella dijo mientras lloraba y sus ojos temblaban de locura total-no volveré a estar cambiándome de escuela a cada rato por el trabajo de mis padres, ¡no lo harán!-

-Nozomi-Eli diria muy preocupada por el estado actual de la peli morada.

-Elichi, tú eres mi todo, mientras vengas conmigo estará bien-dijo la peli morada bastante extasiada en esa locura mientras tomaba a Eli de sus hombros y la rubia se veía bastante sorprendida por la actitud de esta.

-no…no puedo-Eli bajo su mirada y Nozomi cambio sus expresiones-yo quiero quedarme aquí, además cuando me gradué de aquí regresare a Rusia a volver a practicar ballet…lo siento Toujo-san me quedaré aquí en Satogama y haré las cosas bien-

Las locales no sabían reaccionar, todo era inesperado, es más Nakano quiso usar esto como una idea para usarla en su periódico, pero ahora al ver que era un momento crítico decidió no hacerlo para nada y no causar polémica.

-entonces te llevaré conmigo a la fuerza-Nozomi sacó las tijeras que iba a utilizar con Joan en la tarde y esta quería apuñalar a Eli, la rubia abrió sus ojos de gran sorpresa y varios jadeos se volvían presentes y algunas gritarían de horror.

Pero Nozomi sintió que alguien la garra a con mucha fuerza del brazo donde tenía las tijeras y ella molesta vería que era Joan el cual tenía una mirada determínate.

-menos mal que soy el más rápido y con mejor reacción del equipo-el castaño dijo mientras con la otra mano le arrebataba las tiernas las cuales Nozomi no pudo sostener-también soy físicamente más fuerte que tú-

Este lanzó las tijeras aún lado y Claudia veía que eso les serviría mejor para quitarles las ataduras a sus compañeros amarrados de brazo y pies a cabeza.

-¡no, no me alejaran a mi Elichi de mi, yo la amo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo!-la peli morada gritaba mientras que el señor Fabregas era quien la agarraba para que se calmara pero era imposible-¡suéltame maldito puerco, no me toques con tus sucias manos!-

-créeme Toujo, eres la menos indicada para hablar de eso-dijo el señor Fabregas con molestia.

Eli casi se caía al suelo pero Joan la sostuvo para evitar que eso sucediera y esta empezaría a llorar por el miedo terrible que había sentido en ese momento y se cubriría con el hombro del mexicano el cual miraba decepcionado a Nozomi.

-por dios, algunos de ellos están deshidratados y muy golpeados-Maki dijo mirando a los muchacho y con el conocimiento de médico que tenía tras pasar al hospital con sus padres observaría-mama trajiste las ambulancias-

-por supuesto Maki-Chan-la madre de Maki dijo llegando al lugar mirando a los muchachos-no se preocupen muchachos, en el hospital llamaremos a sus padres y el costo será gratis-

Después de eso los chicos fueron llevado al hospital, pero en caso de Joan, Roy, Ramón, Jason y Shinsuke no lo hicieron por qué estaban ilesos y completamente bien, el primero a pesar de haber pasado más tiempo como Hibiki el peli humo por culpa de unas ligeras quemaduras del agua hirviendo a todo, aunque no la toco el calor hizo lo suyo para deshidratarlo y lastimarlo.

Todos fueron a sus casas, pero Joan acompañó Eli a su casa ya que estaba oscuro y ella estaba bastante mal de su mente, Esperanza sabía je tendría pesadillas por lo que acompañó a la familia Fabregas y tendría una pijamada con Claudia.

**Fin del flash back.**

-que bueno que Nomi se volvió vice presidenta, al menos sabemos que Ayase hará bien su trabajo-dijo con algo de alivio Yuuki.

-¿por cierto como están los chicos-dijo Senba a las demás.

-ellos están mejor que antes, menos mal que la madre de Maki-Chan los llevo al hospital, esta,os muy agradecidas por la ayuda-dijo sonriendo Akane y Maki se sonrojó un poco de la pena y ala vez por la ternura de la pequeña señorita.

-no…no es nada-dijo ella.

-eh, está avergonzada-dijo Iwaki sonriendo y animada.

-¡no lo estoy!-Maki diria con una actitud la cual de inmediato Aoi recalcaría.

-es igual de Tsundere que Ryo y Maiko-las dos mencionadas mirarían molesta ala peli morada la cual se susto un poco pero reiría nerviosamente para ello.

-por cierto Minami-san, los chicos dijeron que fueras a verlos, después de todo tu cuidabas de ellos cuando estaban cautivos-le dijo esta vez Tomoe sonriendo.

-¿eh?, les dijeron-dijo con algo de pena.

-tranquila darling, sabemos que no querías decirnos directamente todo por qué no querías romper tu amistad con tus amigas-Honjou dirá con aura de hermana mayor.

-lo más seguro es que quieran darte las gracias-dijo esta vez Saki con el mismo aura.

-ya veo, le dije a mi mama para que no se preocupe-dijo Kotori.

-saben más adelante se pondría mucho mejor ahora-Claudia diría quien con Esperanza estaban haciendo algo juntas en una maqueta.

-en un principio pensé que esta unión no duraría, pero la directora se disculpó públicamente, que bueno que tenemos alguien como ella-dijo la española con la mexicana.

-si, recuerdo que la doctora pasada rara vez venía a trabajar al instituto-dijo muy dudosa Shizuku quien de reojo vio lo que más hispanas estaban haciendo.

Ambas en letras de español pusieron un gran letrero afuera de salón del club con letras coloridas las palabras en mayúsculas, salón de club de béisbol mixto.

-menos mal que los clubes regresan a ser mixtos-dijo Jason sonriendo.

-si, menos mal, podremos entrenar juntos y aprender de nosotros-Dan diria muy tranquilo.

-eh, la maestra que estaba encargada del club fue expulsada, eso fue lo que la directora dijo ayer-dijo Roy muy calando a pesar de lo que vivieron ayer.

-pasaran un buen infierno entrenando con el entrenador fabregas-dijo Ramón calmado.

-lo sabemos-las once originales junto a claudia y esperanza dirían al mismo tiempo, las primeras por qué entrenaron con él en el torneo nacional de invierno, las ultimas por qué una era su hija y la otra lo conocía desde pequeña.

En eso el entrenador Fabregas junto ala profesora Kakehashi abrirían las puertas del club.

-muchachos entrenamos a la cuatro-los chicos asintieron mientras ambos adultos se retiraban-los clubes mixtos tendrán maestros hombres como mujeres asignados, no está mala la idea-

-hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzos por los muchachos entrenador-la castaña de ojos verdes dijo animada y el hombre de piel morena asintió sonriendo mientras pasaba una mano sobre su barba negra como su cabello y ojos.

En el consejo estudiantil como se dijo antes estaba Nomi ahora como vice presidenta y Eli seguía en su puesto de presidenta con Kana de secretaria y Joan cambio de tesorero como administrador, por último traductor.

-los presupuestos están bajando bastante con regresar a los clubes mixtos-dijo la vice presidenta con el dinero que de descontaba.

-el tenerlos separados hacía que tuvieran salones y más lugares disponibles, hacía que gastáramos más en presupuesto, aquí están los cálculos-Joan pasó unas hojas a Nomi la cual leería los números ahí.

-buen trabajo, sigamos así para progresar-en eso el celular de Joan sonó y Eli le dio permiso de sacarlo.

-tenemos entrenamiento a las cuatro en la cancha-dijo el mexicano a la peli negra.

-por suerte acabaremos muy pronto-dijo Kana con calma.

-no se preocupen si les falta trabajo, yo y Shiho-san podemos terminarlo-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-créeme prefiero quedarme aquí que recibir los tortuosos entrenamientos de mi padre-el castaño dijo con una gota en su nuca.

-creo entenderlo-Eli dijo sintiendo nerviosa ya que ella había ido a verlos como entrenaban.

-aún así es divertido hacerlo con los demás-dijo Kana y Joan sonreiría para estar decauerdo.

En eso se veía como todos se dirigían hacia la cancha pero ahora con los chicos y estos habían salido del hospital ya mejores y de echo el entrenador Fabregas y la profesora Kakehashi estaban junto a dos miembros nuevos.

-un gusto, soy Minami Kotori de segundo grado, nunca he jugado béisbol, pero soy buena diseñadora, puedo ayudarles en sus uniformes como en la calidad de los equipos aún así me gustaría unirme con ustedes-dijo la peli gris.

-yo soy Nishikino Maki de primer grado, puedo ayudarles con el equipo médico y también chequeos en los jugadores-la peli roja de ojos morados diría con naturalidad.

-muy bien, entonces a entrnar-dijo el entrenador Fabregas y al lado había cono una especie de trincheras con alfileres las cuales tenían que pasar arrastrando.

-¡que mierda es eso!-exclamaron casi todo el mundo al ver que realizaron otros extremos etrenamientos, pero aún así todo estaban felices de estar juntos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Lo sé, pareció más un capítulo de fin de temporada más que otra cosa sin embargo también di fin a otra saga para ir hacia otra que dará sorpresas en el capítulo cincuenta aún que en el siguiente se verá cómo se detallan, si Nozomi yandere desapareció del mapa.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: si estuvieron super feas, parecía como un final boss en alguna novela, las escuelas y su union no se perjudico, es mas el club se llevo a dos nuevas miembros, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 47 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: que bueno que te gusto, mas adelante se vera un encuentro Honoka y Tsubasa ya tengo algo planeado para ambas jajaja, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 47 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	48. Un objetivo fijo

**_Para aquellos que me siguen en todos mi fanfics, quiero informarles que ya he subido un fanfic de Claymore, con el titulo, "La Tierra Media" por si quiere ir a leerlo, eso me inspiraria a seguie escribiendo otras historias mas de otros animes o videojuegos que conozca para contribuir entretenimiento a la comunidad hispana como mis amigos._**

**Hecho que tranza gente como están muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai Mixed Match challengue.**

**En el aniversario de un año de mi fanfic, ósea el día 18 de noviembre de 2020, haré mi especial de Hachinai, que serán preguntas hacia a mí, no a los personajes, se puede decir que es un especial de aniversario sobre el autor que hizo y realizó el fanfic.**

**Por qué no preguntas y es puestas a los personajes como lo hacemos común mente, bueno es que son bastantes y además es muy revoltoso hacerlas así, por lo que es la fácil para mí responderlas como yo las reciba, puede ser en PM de preferencia, pueden mandarlas ahorita para cuando llegue el especial de aniversario subir el capítulo ya contestadas.**

**Espero que disfruten del fanfic y hasta abajo les diré una noticia aparte de este fic.**

**El siguiente contenido que este fanfic como el capítulo que leerán ahora, esta APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo.**

* * *

Todos los clubes de la academia satogama se volvieron más completos, como se dijo antes, ahora se ahorraba más dinero con un solo presupuesto y no por separados, las muchachas de Otonokizaka se han estado calmado y de echo aún que seguían un poco bruscas a las de Satogama por lo anterior ocurrido, las cosas han ido mejor.

En el club de béisbol, parecía estar tomando su popularidad, toda vía mas cuando veían las grabaciones del torneo de invierno cuando iban en primer grado la capitana y segundo las demás integrantes, ahora ya con un año más avanzado.

Tal parecía que llamó la atención de ciertas estudiantes, pero en especial unas tres chicas del lugar, sin embargo una de ellas iba en el mismo salón que Maki.

-¿escucharon que Nishikino-san se unió al club de béisbol?-dijo una de las alumnas del salón.

-eh, no lo sabía-dijo otra de primer grado.

-pensé que jamás lo haría, desde el primer día parecía desinteresada en unirse a un club-las chicas que hablaban empezaban a salir del salón.

En eso otra pelirroja peinado en un par de coletas salió detrás de una mesa en donde el maestro tomaba su asiento y también había escrituras y entre otras cosas.

-así que esa chica tomo iniciativa de unirse al club de béisbol-ella dijo con el ceño fruncido-creo que es hora de que yo tom-

-Agatsuma-san-la pelirroja saltó un poco tras haber sido interrumpida a mitad de sus pensamientos en voz alta, ella como si fuera un robot voltearía con lentitud y con la cara azul hacia la voz, la cual era de Koizumi Hanayo-ya voy a cerrar el salón Agatsuma-san-

-oh, gracias por avisarme representante-la chica reiría un poco nerviosa mientras alía del salón y Hanayo cerraba la puerta y Hanayo se despedía de la chica con educación.

-Kayochin-una voz energética gritaría llegando hacia la peli aceituna y abrazándola por la espalda-veámonos, el club de atletismo nos está buscando-

-e…está bien-dijo la chica dijo con timidez, de echo desde que se volvieron los clubes mixtos se sentía un poco más nerviosa pensando que no solo las chicas si no que los chicos se reirían de ella o algo por el estilo aún que a Rin no le importaba al ser muy buena.

'Maldicion por poco se da cuenta'Sora Agatsuma de primer grado pensaria'casi me escucha y mencionó mi admiración a Shinonome-senpai'

En eso caminaría por el pasillo con ligera molestia y ella vio q he delante de donde taba un cartel del club del beisbol estaba una chica de otro salón de primera la cual ubico o más bien todo el mundo lo hizo por la ceremonia de apertura.

Sora inmediato se ocultó para mirar de reojo y como una mini espía sin que ella se diese cuenta y la chica tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

'¡Es una broma si ella también se va a unir!'la peli roja pensó al verla y esta muy feliz guardo la hoja y caminaría hacia las escaleras para bajar.

La chica mientras caminaba varios cerezos empezaron a llover alrededor de ella y algunos chicos del instituto y no sólo ellos si no que también las alumnas la veían quien estaba caminado bajo de ellos admirando su belleza.

-podré conseguir mi sueño ahí-dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia el club.

Ella vio que había otra persona parada en las puertas del club, esta tenía cabello blanco corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

-aré, tú también bienes al club-dijo la chica aproximándose a la peli azul la cual traía una chaqueta de color azul marino, estas tenía varias insignias y en su cuello traía un collar militar.

-si-dijo la chica mientras ella quería abrir la persiana que usaban como puerta y fue detenida por un grito, ellas dos vieron como Sora había corrido hasta llegar hasta la entrada del club.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido hasta acá?-dijo con sorpresa ala chica más alta.

-¿eh?, de que va, soy muy lenta-dijo la chica.

-no te hagas, aún que ahora que lo dices esas cosas de seguro te vuelven lenta-Sora dijo muy molesta y con envidia mientras apuntaba a los pechos de la chica, la cual se sonrojaría avergonzada y se cubrió la zona señalada, ella e accionó diferente cuando vio a la peli blanca se quedo unos segundos mirándola hasta que le dijo-me sorprende que no hallas elegido Kaio, Runa Kusakari-

La peli blanca no hablaría pero miro de reojo a Sora sin embargo si decir una palabra abrió la persianas lo que indicaba que ya había abierto la puerta del club.

-disculpen esta…-las tres chicas quedaron calladas cuando vieron como Honjou estaba besándose muy apasionadamente con Jason.

En eso el americano se dio cuenta que los estaban mirando y este quiso decirle a la inglesa que pararan por qué tenían visitas, pero esta tenía su lengua envuelta en su boca.

-Honjou stop-el chico apenas pudo decir entre los besos de ella chico-we need to stop-

-no, I can't, I want to make dirty things-ella dijo mientras seguía forzándolo hacerlo.

-we have visit-el chico diría a tiempo y ella pararía unos segundos viendo a las ya chicas de primer grado en frente de la entrada del salón del club.

La chica más alta estaba con una cara de sorpresa y empezó asentir como si estuviera comprendiendo algo en el lugar, algo que pareció bastante extraño.

Runa estaba con uno de sus párpados temblando un poco y en su frente había un par de sombras con líneas blancas.

Mientras Sora estaba bastante roja y tartamudeando aún que no podía decir nada.

-hello-ella dijo mientras saludaba con las manos-now, let's continue-

Honjou sin importarle a las chicas mirando siguio besando a Jason y Sora dio un grito a toda voz que hasta en el cielo se escucho.

-¡que están haciendo!-dijo la peli roja.

-estábamos en un momento de pasión querida kouhai-Honjou dejó a Jason quien se veía avergonzado en ese momento-es un gusto pequeñita, soy Chikage Honjou de tercer grado-

-¿tercer grado?-dijo la de cabellos rosados sorprendida.

-vienen a inscribirse al club de béisbol-dijo la peli vino a las menores caminado hacia ellas y sus labios estaban alto rojos por lo de hace un rato.

-eh…si-dijo Sora tratando de hablar-veíamos hasta acá para realizar las inscripciones…hasta que te vimos…con tu novio haciendo…¡esas cosas indecentes!-

-¿ara?, ¿hacer cosas de amor es indecente?-dijo Honjou con inocencia.

-¡no estamos en Estados Unidos!-dijo la chica con la cara alto roja y sus ojos blanco por el enojo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-bueno, mi chico aquí Jason Cyrus es de Estados Unidos-dijo Honjou al rubio quien saludó con algo de vergüenza a las chicas con las manos-yo soy de Inglaterra-

-el saber sus nacionalidades no me alivia para nada-dijo Sora.

-aún así, ¿sabes dónde podemos ir a realizar las inscripciones?-dijo Runa ya entrando a la charla y regalar al tema que iban.

-oh sure, came with us, we gonna trip to there-Honjou dijo tomando una bolsa grande, mientras que Jason varios bates y estos procedieron a salir del lugar seguido por atrás de Jason pero las tres chicas no entendieron nada.

-dijo que nos siguieran, que íbamos nosotros hacia allá-Las tras chicas hicieron caso.

Mientras caminaban por la colina Honjou estaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos cerrados como si ya se supiera el camino de memoria, de echo o Jason venía aún lado de ella y las tres chicas de primero seguían a la pareja de anglosajones y habla inglesa.

-este, cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo juntos-dijo la más alta de las chicas y de cabello rosado.

La peli vino con la misma expresión volteó hacia sus kouhai y esta le dijo.

-hace dos días-Sora tenía la boca bastante abierta cuando escucho eso.

-¡dos días, llevan apenas dos días y se estaban comiendo literalmente!-

-¿es malo hacerlo?-dijo Honjou.

-¡se supone que deberían empezar con lo básico como agarrarse la mano!-

-de echo si hacemos eso, pero prefiero esto-Honjou se acervo totalmente al chico poniendo sus pechos entre su brazo y el americano tembló un poco ante esa sensación.

-¡esto es lo más inmoral que he visto en toda mi vida!-dijo la peli roja.

-no me digan que las demás chicas del club son así con los chicos-dijo Runa con una gota en su nuca y Honjou reiría un poco.

-tranquila, algunas tenemos a nuestros novios, pero las demás lo llevan con gran calma-

-¿los chicos ya tienen novias?-dijo la peli rosada.

-no todos, algunos son solteros, los de primer año todos lo son-en eso la peli rosada sonreiría mientras ponía su mano en su pecho y Sora veía esto no muy bien.

'¿Que estará planeando?'

Tras la llegada de ellos a la cancha, Sora quedo muy boquiabierta, mientras la peli rosada jadeo del horror, en caso de Runa quedo muy sorprendida y emocionada.

-¡Medico, Necesito un médico!-gritó bastante bélico Eisuke mirando en el suelo a Koko.

-esto es muy malo, la estamos perdiendo-dijo Mei con sus lentes rotos junto a Hibiki quien estaba de las mimas forma.

-¡No retrocedan!-dijo Iwaki quien traía su traje de general algo desgastado.

En eso Yasmina empezó caer de rodillas y con una mano entre sus piernas y simplemente no pudo mas y caería derrotado.

-pero Capitán, no tenemos municiones-dijo Souta a la senpai de cabellos mostaza.

-¡escuchame soldado, usaremos nuestros objetos de defensa para ello!-Iwaki sacó un bate de béisbol al igual que otros de los alumnos.

-podemos reflejar sus ataques chicos, tenemos que seguir atacando-Shinonome dijo con valentía y con su bate algo desgastado.

-pero…tenemos miedo-Kotori dijo casi apuntó del colapso nervioso al igual que Nitta y Tayu.

-no se preocupen, ustedes serán defendidas por nosotros-dijo Yuki con tristeza mientras veía a una peli roja quien tenía una flor en sus manos y estaba en el suelo con un moretón en su frente en forma esférica-fuiste la mejor tiradora de nuestro equipo, te vengare Maiko-

-sin Maiko con nosotras aún tenemos a Hibiki, puedes hacerlo aun-

-con mis lentes rotos será muy difícil pero haré los mejor Joan-dijo el peli humo al mexicano.

-si de por sí es difícil enfrentarse a nuestros seres queridos, esto es malo-Shinji diría con algo de irritabilidad.

-muy bien, vamos al ataque entonces-Akino diria quien su ardilla Lou traía un pequeño casco.

En el otro lado parecían estar en mejores condiciones que el otro lado, eso se debía aúna cosa muy obvia, ventaja estratégica.

-tenemos a los bombardeos listos-Waka dijo mirando a los demás.

-si, me duele tener que derrotar a Iwaki, pero no hay de otra-Aoi diria.

-si, no me gusta tener que hacerle esto a Joan pero no hay de otra-dijo Kana con preocupación.

-si, estoy deacuerdo contigo cuñada, pero debemos ganar esto o si no la reina se enojara con nosotras-dijo Claudia mirando a Kakehashi quien tenía una Corona.

-conociendo el otro lado el rey les meterá una tortilla si pierden-dijo Tsukishima mirando al profesor Fábregas del otro lado vestido de Huay Tlatoani Azteca.

-hay que seguir, no podemos quedarnos a tras-Shizuku dijo con su espada de kendo.

-muy bien, en ese caso Hiragi flaquea los con tu grupo-la peli verde asintió.

-muy bien Kudo, déjame a Tomochi a mi-Tsubasa dijo a su novio.

-tú a Hibiki, quiero tomar venganza-dijo sonriendo el peli negro.

-Haraguchi-senpai tú lleva a tu grupo-dijo Waka al mayor Shinzuke.

-vamos chico en silencio-dijo el muchacho quien lo estaban acompañando algunos de ellos.

-buena puntería con Daisuke Ramón-dijo Claudia al hondureño-alguien debía darle la leccion-

-gracias, pero desgraciadamente dudo que eso le bajó los animós-

-eso es cierto, pero es divertido así como es el-dijo sonriendo Hiroshi.

En eso Esperanza olfatearía y miro hacia cierta zona.

-huele a zona inglesa tratándonos de emboscar a las dos y media-

-shit, nos descubrieron-Honjou dijo molesta-a quien mierda le dice zorra maldita plástica-

En eso esperanza le salió una vena en la frente y le lanzaría con su mano lo que estaban usando para atacarse en esta guerra…pelotas de sóftbol.

En eso Honjou y Jason evitaron la bola y se fueron hacia su grupo pero el americano fue derribado por ellos mientras Honjou solo se llevó las pelotas la cual tenía más bolas.

-¿enserio el club de sóftbol nos dejó usarlas?-Roy preguntó algo extrañado al ver las cantidades de bolas que había.

…

En el susodicho club se veía a varios practicando pero veían algo que les faltaban.

-¿por qué hay tan pocas bolas?...¡por qué diablos hay pelotas de tenis!-la capitana diria molesta mientras algunos miembros veían con miedo esto.

…

-no te preocupes, es la municiones que necesitamos para contra atacar-escribió con calma Ataru en su computadora la cual hablaba por el.

-¡muy bien a la ataque!-Emi dijo levantándose de su posición con dos bigotes de gato pero de inmediato fue silenciada de una buena lanzada de bola por parte de maria la cual chillo un poco tras pensar que la había lastimado o matado ya que la brotó un poco de sudor que se volvió rojo como si fuera una bala atravesando su frente.

-¡lo siento Emi-Chan!-

-no importa, Kanako, enseñó que seas nuestro escudo-dijo Kotone a la chica de cabello negro.

-¿por qué tengo que ser el escudo?-la pequeña de cabello negro dijo.

-eres la que más espacio abarca, eres buena defensa-Saki dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

-¡que no estoy gorda!-dijo mientras le salían llamas en los ojos y empezaba a darle a todos del equipo del profesor Fábregas.

-Maldicion, son muy fuertes-dijo Joan.

-si, además con Maki en su equipo, tienen menos heridos-Yukio dijo tratando de atacar a Kyoka la cual traía un saco de Yakuza estilo Jojo Bizarre aventure, ella con un batazo devolvió la pelota hacia Yukio pero este se cubrió.

-¡vamos a conquistar todo el mundo hermanas!-

-veo que a Kyoka se le salió lo rebelde-dijo Senba sorprendida y asustada.

-déjala, parece que le motiva mucho en atacar-Nakano tomaría una foto con su cámara con un flash muy potente.

-¡ah mis ojos!-gritaría Iroha mientras le daban en uno de sus pechos se-¡me dolió!-

-¡Tsubasa aunque seas mi mejor amiga no me dejaré!-dijo Tomoe con una de las municiones y ella con un bate apuntó hacia el otro lado señalando que la mandaría lejos.

-¡lo mismo digo Tomochi, te devolveré tu poder!-en eso la peli negra lanzó la pelota con gran fuerza y Tsubasa la batearía como si fuera hacia ella la cual quedó muy sorprendida de esto.

-¡no!-Hibiki exclamó mientras se interponía en el batazo de Tsubasa y eso hizo que le diera en la cara y sus lentes terminaran de romperse por completo.

-¡Hibiki no!-dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en su regazo y empezaba a derramar lágrimas-¡no puedo vivir sin ti!-dijo tomando la misma pelota que Tsubasa había usado para terminarlo-pronto estaremos juntos mi amor, ¡para siempre!-

-Kawakita-san, no-Shinonome exclamó y Tomoe dejó caer libremente la pelota en su Baeza y esta caería encima abrazando a Hibiki.

-Eso si es amor malditasea-Aya diria derramando pocas lágrimas.

-Tomoe-Chan, Akane del otro lado dijo derramando lágrimas y esta era enfermera junto a Maki quienes a tendían ambas a los "heridos".

-esto es más triste que una película de romance-la pajarita de cabellos gris llamada Kotori dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-¡vengemos a Hibiki y a Tomoe chicos, por su amor!-Iwaki dijo mientras bateaba con gran fuerza una bola y esta se prendía en fuego y esta le dio completamente en la cabeza a mira y este dio un par de vueltas en el aire debido ala potencia que le había dado a la pelota y el impacto de esta-¡Akira no!-

-maldita sea-dijo Choji mirando esto con una gota anime.

-¡bombardeo!-exclamaría Kitsuna viendo cómo se acercaba Dan con varias pelotas y las lanzaba como si fuera un mortero.

-¡cubranse!-dijo Yukio pero las pelotas rebotarían y una de ellas dio en el abdomen de Yuki el cual gritaría un poco como Bishonen causando que Honjou babeará un poco.

-¡Yukio!-Joan exclamó dirigiéndose a su senpai y este miro hacia el castaño.

-porfavor Joan…llévame con Maiko-el castaño asintió mientras lo jalaba hacia la peli roja y este tocaba su mejilla-nos veremos otra ves…en el cielo…la muerte no nos separara-el muchacho cerraría sus ojos.

Joan al ver esto pudo una mirada determinante y se levantaría de su lugar.

-chicos haré que salgan de sus lugares, así que aprovéchenlo al máximo-dijo el mexicano.

-¿de que hablas?-la peli azul diría confundida.

-¡por México, por hispano América!-dijo saliendo de su lugar y varios apuntaron hacia el-¡toma esto hermana!-lanzó con fuerza hacia Claudia la cual al notar esto no sabía si podía evitarlo, pero en eso apareció Ramón con un guante y atraparía la pelota-¡mierda tenía un escudo!-

-gracias Ramón, te debo una muy grande-la Morena le guiñó un ojo y Ramón se sonrojó un poco por ello.

-n…no hay problema sigamos-

En eso varios le dieron a Joan el cual épicamente caería al suelo.

-mataron al hijo del Tlatoani-dijo Iwaki mientras le daban en el hombro y se sostenía esa zona.

-¡comadante!-Ryo diria pero en eso Hiragi había apreciado con su grupo y esta tenía una bola de Softbal apuntando su cabeza.

-demasiado tarde-dijo la peli verde lanzándola con simpleza y Shinonome caería al suelo.

-¡senpai!-exclamó Sora bastante horrorizada.

-¿Qué…está pasando?-dijo la peli rosada algo extrañada.

-no lo sé, pero se mira mejor que un juego de arcade-Runa diria con emoción.

En eso tomarían a los sobrevivientes como rehenes y al final Claudia toco el hombro de su padre señalando que habían ganado la partida el equipo de Kakehashi.

-bien echo muchachos, la guerra ha terminado-dijo la castaña de ojos verdes.

En eso los que había fingido estar muertos se levantarían del suelo y Maiko se acaricio un poco la frente por qué ahí aún tenía la marca roja del pelotazo de Softbal, que recibió.

-oigan, Kushida-senpai se quedo inconsciente-dijo María viendo al mayor en el suelo y miraron a Iwaki quiene estaba riendo algo nerviosa por como dejó a su novio.

-por cierto, ¿por qué hicimos esta cosa entrenador?-dijo extrañada shinonome.

-es necesario, aprender a controlar el miedo, el instinto de sangre en un campo, el odio de la multitud de un campo visitante, es lo que les quería mostrar y que aprendieran a controlar-todos miraron con más lógica ahora y este miro hacia las de primer grado-¿veo que hay nuevas en este lugar?-

-si señor-Runa dijo bajando con más determinación, esta fue seguida de Sora y la otra chica.

-bueno, digan sus nombres y les haré una prueba, si la pasan están adentro-

-sí señor, soy Sora Agatsuma de primer grado, soy la gran y fiel seguidora de Shinonome-senpai-todas miraron a la peli azul con algo de sospechas.

-¿po…por qué me ven así?-

-no sabíamos que tenias esos gustos-Honjou reiría un poco ante ello.

-¡a mi me gustan los chicos, no se confundan-dijo muy roja la chica.

-yo soy Chiyo Sakurada, mi sueño no es ser beisbolista, quiero ser la mejor esposa del mundo-dijo sonriendo y todos los muchos quedaron impregnados por la luz que emanaba la chica pero lo que tenían novia fueron pellizcado por ellas.

-yo soy Runa Kusakari, he venido por un solo propósito-ella dijo determinada a todos-derrotar a mi Onee-Chan Reina Kusakari-

Las que estuvieron en el primer torneo femenil y las que sabían de béisbol sacaron un ¡eh! De la sorpresa al escuchar ala peli blanca.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno lo que iba a decirles es más bien bueno, he estado mirando el Anime de Queen Blade, muy Echi lo sé, pero siento que le puedo dar acción, como con un fanfic, así es haré uno posiblemente más adelante, ¿que opinan ustedes?, ¿hago el fanfic o no?**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: fue**** totalmente decepcionada esto ultimo amigo y si termino todo, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 47 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: sacada del mapa desgraciadamente, los problemas si se estan arreglando poco apoco, si pienso en darles su protagonismo y su momentos a ambas y tamnien a las de mas que mas adelante apareceran, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 47 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	49. Conociendo familia

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai mixed Match challengue.**

**Tambien quiero agradecer que en este es mi primer fic con cien reviews, obviamente esto es gracias a mis amigos RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11 los cuales comentan mis fics a diario.**

**El siguiente contenido que va a contener el fanfic como el capítulo del día de hoy ha sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo.**

* * *

Los muchachos por la nueva entrada de los alumnos de primero decidieron hacer un convivio, obviamente eran más chicas que chicos pero aún así estaban comprando varias botanas y otras cosas, de echo irían hacia la cilantro house para hacerlo ya que el salón del club era muy pequeño como para hacer esa reunión.

-bueno, probablemente refrescos ya vallan atraer, también botanas como papas, pocky y entre otras cosas, me hubiera gustado tener ingenio como Joan que de seguro traerá dulces y cosas mexicanas-en el joven se pondría a pensar pero justo a su lado estaba lo que buscaba-Dulces Homura…unos dulces tradicionales japoneses podrían servir-

El muchacho entraría a la tienda de dulces y lo primero que su sentido del olfato presenció fue el suave aroma de los frijoles rojos como de otro colores, también noto el poco chocolate que se emanaba por el lugar más los omanjus.

-buenas tardes, bienvenido-una voz femenina llamaría para que entrara el joven y este al ver a la persona quedo muy sorprendido.

-¿oh? No sabías que tenías trabajo de medio tiempo Tsubasa-la peli jengibre había quedado muy extrañada de ello.

-¿aré?, ¿te conozco?-dijo la chica algo confundida.

-sucede algo-una mujer de cabello castaño con algo de parecido a la chica llegaría-oh, buenas tardes joven, ¿buscaba algo?-

-oh, bueno la verdad es que había venido alfa acá para comprar dulces en un convivio, pensé que su hija le había comentado de ello-la mujer quedo extrañado de ello y miro hacia la chica.

-n…no tengo idea de que están hablando-dijo la peli jengibre negándolo.

-eh-la mujer miro con sospecha a ambos jóvenes-¿Cuál es tu relación con este chico hija?-la chica iba a contestar peor Kudo lo hizo primero.

-somos novios-dijo con algo de pena mientras hacía una reverencia y la chica se puso pálida pero la mande quedo boquiabierta de la sorpresa-me llamó Kudo Miyamoto es un gusto-

-¡pero que muchacho tan más apuesto y encantador té conseguiste hija!-la mujer tomo las manos del muchacho para saludarle con amabilidad-¡Pasa pasa! Te podemos vender todo lo que quieras pedir-

-bueno, creo que tomaré estos de aquí, nueve cada uno-dijo seleccionando los dulces que iba a llevar para el convivio del día de mañana.

-muy bien muchacho, está bien tenga todo lo que quieras cortesía de la casa-dijo dándoles los dulces al muchacho de a gratis y Kudo quedo sorprendido.

-lo siento señora aún que sea novio de su hija no puedo aceptarlo gratis tenga-dijo sacando la cantidad exacta de dinero, la chica aún estaba sorprendida y anonadada.

-oh que muchacho más honesto, veo que pasaste la prueba-dijo mientras tomaba el dinero-¿por que no te quedas a comer?-

-no se preocupe, después de todo hoy en la tarde comeremos en el mismo lugar, nos volveremos a ver-dijo el joven y la mujer lo recordaría.

-¡oh si cierto!, no sabía que habías invitado a tu novio, tu papá se pondrá muy orgulloso sabes cómo es el de sentimental-

-¡mama no tenías que decir eso!-la chica dijo muy avergonzada mientras Kudo se retiraba.

-valla Honoka deberías habérnoslo dicho, ha sido tu mayor logro más grande hasta ahorita-

-porque lo dices como si jamás hubiera logrado algo y no es mi novio-la mujer quedó algo confundida ante lo dicho por la chica.

-eh, ¿como dices?, pero si el confirmó que lo eras-

-pues resulta que no mama-la mujer suspiro y ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija dándole miedo en ese momento por la forma en que le empezó hablarle.

-escucha hija, un chico muy guapo vino para acalorar que le gustas, no importa si no estás en una relación tú debes aceptarlo y punto, no quieras acabar sola y vieja el resto de tu vida-a Honoka le salió una gota en su nuca, ahora entendía de donde saco esas tendencias su hermana Yukiho.

-e…esta bien-dijo la chica algo asustada.

-muy bien, ahora cámbiate y arréglate bien por qué iremos a ver a tu tía, hace mucho que no veo a mis hermanas-dijo la señora kousaka alistándose para ello y Honoka quedó algo extrañada por lo dicho por su madre.

-¿tengo una tía en Satogama?-dijo extrañada la chica.

Mientras tanto en casa de Kudo.

El muchacho en esta ocasión estaba arreglándose con ropas casuales, dar una impresión buena pero tampoco tan exageradas usando prendas comunes y corrientes.

-muy bien Kudo, ya conoces a sus hermanas ya conoces a su mama, ahora te toca conocer a su papá-en eso recordó de lo que hablo con su padre hace rato.

"escuchame hijo la prueba más difícil para el corazón de una chica es ganarse la confianza del padre y llevarse bien con el, si la cagas olvídate de tener su corazón para siempre"

El muchacho asintió ya listo, el joven recordó el perfume que Joan le había regalado, según el mexicano a las chicas les gustan los hombres que huelan de manera varonil y este se colocó en su traje pero no tanto solo dos disparos y se dispersó la colonia en sus ropas.

-muy bien, estoy listo-el joven de cabello negro dijo para ir hacia la residencia Arihara-por alguna razón Tsubasa actuaba muy extraña y jamás me dijo que tenía un negocio sobre dulces tradicionales, tal vez no querían que acudiéramos a ella para el convivio-

Al llegar a la casa Kudo se arreglo sus ropas otra vez y tocaría el timbre de la casa y la puerta fue abierta por la mayor de las hermanas Ariharas, Yui.

-¡hola Kudo tiempo de no verte!-dijo la chica sonriéndole, la chica estaba vestida con una blusa rosada y una falda azul marino con unas medias largas blancas.

-ho…hola Yui-dijo con algo de nerviosismo por lo que hizo después.

-te ves muy bien con tu ropa casual y hueles excelente-ella se apegó un poco a el pero en eso un grito hizo que ella lo dejara en paz.

-Yui-nesa deja a mi novio en paz-Tsubasa dijo apartándola de el peli negro, ella llevaba una blusa rosada y unos jean ajustados.

-eh que mala eres Tsubasa, espero que no te comportes así cuando llegue la tía-

-pues espero que no hagas esas cosas en frente de ella y las primas-dijo la chica mientras pasaban a la casa y Kudo se dio cuenta que Tsubasa regresó a la normalidad.

En eso llegó Misa la cual vestía con una camisa de tes botones y un short de mezclilla y ella al ver a Kudo miro de lado a lado como si buscara alguien y esta quedo muy decepcionada al darse cuenta que no estaba.

-que mal que Tomoe-Chan no trajo a su guapo novio-

-Misa-nee no voy a dejar que arruines la relación de Tomochi con Inoue-san-

-pero tú ya tienes a Miyamoto que por cierto se ve bastante bueno-ella guiño su ojo al muchacho el cual sonreiría nervioso, no parecía molestarle la actitud de las chicas ya que parecía conocerlas de sus atrevidas actitudes después de todo.

-mama, ya llego Kudo a la casa-en eso una mujer con el mismo cabello y color de ojos que Yui y Misa apareció y esta sonreiría al joven.

-oh tiempo de no vernos Miyamoto-Kun-el joven sonreiría al ver lo amable que era la mujer.

-tiempo de no vernos señora-dijo el muchacho con educación.

En eso apareció el padre de Tsubasa sabía que era momento de la verdad ahí aprecio un hombre un poquito más alto que Kudo, tenía una apariencia muy buena, nada intimidante.

-oh, tú eres el novio de mi hija, es un gusto chico-

-el gusto es mío señor Arihara-dijo el joven educado.

-no te preocupes chico, llámame Hinata-

-es un placer señor Hinata-el joven en su mente parecería llorando de la felicidad'¡lo he logrado padre!'

En eso hablaron unos cinco minutos y en eso el timbre se escucharía y la madre de Tsubasa fue abrir la puerta obviamente fue unos grito de emoción y por alguna razón a Kudo se les hizo familiar los gritos de la otra persona hasta que pasó para ver.

-hola Miyamoto-kun-la señora Kousaka dijo con amabilidad y en eso apareció con Yukuho y Honoka la cual la última al ver a Tsubasa quedo sorprendida.

'Es la que he visto en la escuela'pensó Honoka cuando la vio y Tsubasa parpadeó confundida.

-mama, quien es la chica que se parece a mí y por qué la señora saludo a Kudo-

Dijo extrañada la peli jengibre Arihara a su madre mientras ella feliz decía.

-ella es mi hermana y ellas son sus hijas, por ende son tus primas hermanas-dijo señalando la más de Tsubasa, Misa y Yui a las dos chicas las cuales estaban sorprendidas pero Yukiho era la más calmada y tanto Tsubasa como Honoka se señalarían la una a la otra.

-¡somos primas!-en eso Yui empezó a recordar algo de hace tiempo atrás pero desde hace mucho tiempo.

-pensé que lo recordabas Honoka, recuerda que fuimos hace tiempo atrás a Satogama-dijo la señora Kousaka calmada.

-creo que lo recuerdo-la mayor de las Ariharas dijo-pero Tsubasa tenía apenas cuatro años mama-

-eh, enserio lo olvidaste hija-la peli jengibre Arihara asintió-no importa en esta reunión lo recordaras rápidamente-

En eso se sentaron para comer y de echo Kudo sentía la gran tensión, de echo el padre de h ok a un hombre de apariencia de un señor de sus cuarenta años más los ojos cerrados y fruncidos hacia que el joven se sintiera intimidado.

'Diablos por qué tuve que confundirme malditasea, espero que no nos vuelvan a malditas secuestrar por esta tontería' el chico recordara esos sucesos de cuando los raptaron.

-por cierto Miyamoto-san, por qué estas aquí-dijo la señora Kousaka al joven de cabello negro.

-¿ya las conocías?-dijo extrañada Tsubasa y el peli negro asintió.

-pareces muy cercana a Miyamoto-kun, ¿cuál es tu relación con el?-dijo la señora Kousaka queriendo saber la cercanía.

-somos novios tía-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo algo tímida ante la presencia de sus familiares que no conocía y en eso le salió un tic en la ceja de la madre de Honoka.

-oh…ya veo-dijo la mujer y Kudo se sintió baste nervioso-no te habrás confundido con mi hija hace rato Miyamoto-san-

En la mesa todos miraron al peli negro quien ahora sí sintió que estaba estropeándolo todo.

Hibiki en ese momento miro hacia cierta casa y este sabía de quién era la casa, más aparte de que su novia cuya casa estaba en este momento era vecina de esa persona y amiga de la infancia, el sintió una gran perturbación en el lugar como tensión.

-¿Qué sucede Hibiki?-la peli negra dijo mientras apartaba su vista de un libro de literatura clásica al saber que había exámenes y su novio la acompaño para estudiar.

-sentí algo…extraño, pero creo que no es nada no hay problema sigamos estudiando-dijo Hibiki mientras regresaba su mirada al libro y se acomodaba sus lentes.

Regresando ala casa la señora Kousaka hizo una reunión familiar urgente sola con Honoka en ese momento y ambas estaban en el patio de la casa de las Ariharas y en el suelo había unos guantes como bates de béisbol con sus pelotas viejas.

-¡hija estás en tu peor momento de crisis!-dijo mientras miraba con terror ala peli jengibre-tu prima te está robando a tu chico ideal-

-mama, pero a mi no me gusta, es más nisiquiera lo conozco, aparte de seguro me confundió con mi prima como dijo-

-eso no importa Honoka, pude notarlo en su mirada que el te ama pero tu primera te lo está robando-la peli jengibre tenía una gota de sudor gorda por la actitud de su madre-nesecitas contra atacar hija, ahora en adelante quiero que en la escuela le bajes el novio a tu prima-

-¡mama no voy hacerle eso! Es la hija de tu hermana, es tu sobrina-

-tranquila hija, el amor de una pareja es más importante que el prójimo, tienes que hacerlo-dijo la mujer en eso con una mirada más aterradora-Honoka…si quieres sobrevivir, tienes que s más fuerte que tu prima-

-e…entiendo mama-dijo más asustada que comprendiéndolo, aveces su madre era más aterradora que Umi y bastante el temor que ambas le tenía pero su madre era su madre.

-muy bien entonces échale ganas-dijo la mujer y ambas entrarían a la casa y todo continuo normal con Kudo algo tenso pero sobreviviendo aún que sabía que más adelante sería peligroso con alguien más en la vista hacia el.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que les halle gustado se me olvido decirles que habrá mucho humor y comedia en estos próximos episodios antes de entra al torneo como tal.**

**Ahora vamos a responder los reviews de los lectores que son la inspiración para darles entretenimientos y a los que les debo muchas cosas.**

**RinMakoto: desde el capitulo 40 ya estaban los chicos en segundo grado y los de segundo en tercero amigo, pero como dije aqui los capituls tendran basante comedia epica como en este y el pasdo capitulo y si mas adelante veremos mas cosas de Honjou, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 48 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: me rife con el guion de la pelicula jajaja es una prueva de si hago un fanfic original con personajes inventados, nada que tenga que ver con anime o videojuegos, aun asi las nuevas haran mas apariciones y faltan dos mas en unirse, gracias poe lo de Sora por que si pense por un momento que ella bateaba chueco me dejo traumado lo de Mia y Francine, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 48 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	50. Ova y vamos para la sexta temporada

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai Mixed Match Challengue.**

**Que siga la comedia en un especial nuevo de fin de temporada como siempre lo hago, dándole muchos problemas a los muchachos, obviamente como lo hago cada sábado y en estos últimos capítulos antes de entrar a otro torneo ya que llevan poco los muchachos de que se volvieron un año más grandes y este será una especie de doushi de comedia.**

**Yo ya di mi opinión a respecto el viernes en mi fanfic de Infinite Stratos, la negatividad de esas personas me hizo que lo hiciera y tambien gracias por sus comentarios positivos, seguiré entreteniendo a los que si quieran leer mis fics.**

**ADVERTENCIA FUERA DEL PERSONAJE OCC.**

**El siguiente contenido del fanfic como el capítulo del día de hoy, han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Era hora de moverse y esta vez no fue la excepción de un muchacho llamado Suke **(nombre echo e inventadi por mis testiculos)** Togashi de primer año de Satogama, el muchacho vivía con un amigo suyo llamado Kenji Naogame los cuales llevaban conociéndose desde la secundaria.

Suke era un joven de cabello platino con un estilo único de rizos y punta en los alrededores al estar despeinado y ojos casi morados claros.

Comiendo su desayuno el joven Suke en un jueves en la mañana, vio que solo estaba su amigo Kenji en el lugar con una cara molesta.

Suke era un chico de piel morena y cabello rubio claro con sus ojos verdes, era más alto que su amigo en estatura y físico.

-buenos días Kenji, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo mientras agarraba una tostada con una mantequilla no derretida en el pan como dibujo de caricatura.

En respuesta simplemente empezó a gruñir.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo arqueando una ceja mientras que su amigo estaban en su típico mal humor.

-¿no lo has escuchado? ¡Nishikino-san y Yazawa-se papi estuvieron pelándose ayer!-

Eso sí que era muy feo para Suke, muy feo, pero raramente caliente, Hey no lo vean así, es un adolescente en sus hormones también-

-si, nisiquiera sé cómo es que no terminaron con una zanahoria en su traser-

-Okkaaaaaaay, ¿mucha información pero por qué lo tienes tú?, no se supone que no eres parte del consejos estudiantil-

-dile a Tsukumo-senpai eso-

...

¿Donde estaban las de segundo año ahora?, bueno, tuvieron que hacer esta vez Tsubasa, Tomoe, Shinonome y Nozaki un trabajo, después de que la peli naranjada hiciera un desaste en los baños por taparlos con varias cosas, broma tras broma hace que se molesten las personas, incluyendo su amiga de la infancia.

Si no era molestia para las cuatro miembros del grupo, recibieron un comunicado de servicio por el resto del día, particularmente echo por Nomi que posiblemente tiene un lado sadico que disfrutaba de hacer de estas cosas, dándoles un inhumano castigo las chicas, posiblemente Tomoe no se enojaría con ella por qué Tsubasa puso una tarántula en el cuarto de Nomi.

Por lo que.

El día de hoy ellas cuatro tenían que repintar el auditorio de la escuela, a mano, el auditorio era tan grande como la Casa Blanca…bueno no tanto eso era exagerado, pero aún así era grande el espacio que abarcaba la casa.

Las cuatro amigas empezaron hacer su trabajo y Nozaki daba una visión…increíble.

-¿…que estás haciendo aquí?-murmuro Shinonome.

-es uno de los misterios de la vida ¿no crees?, ¿por qué estoy aquí? Incluso el producto de una coicidencia, ¿o algún objeto cósmico que dios mira en todo?, ya sabes ese tipo de cosas Ryo, pero aún así me mantiene despierta en las noches-dijo Tsubasa con una cara seria.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sus tres amigas simplemente se le quedaron viendo y Tsubasa reiría nerviosa-soy muy filosófica saben-

-lo conseguiste en internet verdad-

En eso Tsubasa se puso en un modo de puchero-que mala fiesta eres Tomochii-

…

Suke estaba en su habitación después de haber terminado su tarea, había pasado una hora después de sus clases y pregunto esta vez que podrán pasar…ahí escucho a alguien tocar…viniendo los toques de su ventana.

'Oh…no otra vez no'su ventana se abrió de la nada, mostrando a dos chicos más.

Un chico de peinado de rockero largo y de color azul con un mechon verde largo y su amigo de cabello normal y muy atractivo de color castaño oscuro con varios flecos calmando de su frente y ojos grises inexpresivos, por último una chica de cabello rubio en cola.

Suke solamente tomo los lazos de su vida con un fin de ello-okay ¿que hacen ustedes aquí ahora?-

El de peinado de rock con el nombre de Hayato Ishida puso una mano sobre su espalda-ayúdanos, ¡eres nuestra única esperanza Suke!-

Su amigo normal se face palmeo por esta acción y la única fémina miro con vagancia.

-…¿y si digo que no?-dijo con algo de des motivación Suke y Hayato reiría.

-ha ha, no, además de que eso no es lindo-el chico agarro al muchacho de cabellos platino y salieron los cuatro por la ventana…¿que hizo para que pasara esto no?.

Unos minutos después de que los secuestradores llevarán a la víctima a otro lugar alas afueras de Satogama veían que traía una carroza enorme y con una caja adentro.

-tal vez…no me han dado opción, ¿pero quien está adentro de esa caja?-dijo pensando que es otra incoherencia de las que sucedían en los animes.

-Iruka Sarutobi-dijo con calma

-¡que onda!-dijo el joven dentro de la enorme caja desde adentro de ella.

-¡que!-dijo confundido Suke.

-yo y mis amigos queremos que valla a su viaje de amor hacia a la academia y meterlo en ella, así puede conocer a su novia-explicó Hayato.

El peli platino se facepalmearia-¿al menos puede respirar ahí adentro?, espera, no, no quiero los detalles, ¿¡pero…están completamente locos!? Y Yuzu, ¿¡estás con ellos tambien!?

en eso la chica con llamas en sus ojos diria-por la causa del verdadero amor, soy capaz de todo-

-…-la rubia dejó salir una asistencia de aprobación.

-muy bien veámonos entonces-dijo Hayato.

-por el verdadero amor-replicaría Yuzu.

-…como sea-dijo con aburrimiento Aritsu.

...bueno el verdadero amor puede a pestar.

…

Las chica estaban haciendo buen trabajo, de echo la mitad del auditorio ya estaba pintado y le tomó unas horas en hacerlo, pero pensaban que iba a durar para siempre.

Pero así, sería más fácil si Tsubasa moviera su lindo y flojo trasero si les ayudará.

-¡oye Tsubasa ponte a trabajar!, ¡es tu culpa que hallamos terminado así!-Tomoe le lanzó una brocha a la peli jengibre.

En eso indignada diria-estoy ayudando, estoy supervisando el equipo, es lo normal, ¡es apoyo moral!-

-no ocupamos una supervisora en estos momentos…-dijo Nozaki señalándola.

Eso hizo que Ryo perdiera la conpostura-¡Arihara maldita lesbiana inútil!-

…sus tres amigas se le quedarían mirando por esto y de echo se habían detenido, solo parpadearon un par de veces por esto mientras la miraban.

-…de donde vino eso-preguntó Nozaki con una cara de sorpresa.

-er…es un…se me salió de la boca-dijo Ryo sonrojada.

-¡sabes eso es muy ofensivo para las lesbianas sabes!, aparte he escuchado sobre esos rumores sobre mí y Tomochii (no me metas en esto, Tomoe dijo en voz baja) ¡son todas mentiras!, ¡discúlpate con Yuuki-Chan ya!-dijo Tsubasa señalándola ala rubia.

-un momento, ¿por qué yo?-

-he visto como observas a Akane-Chan y también a Kurashiki-senpei-

-oye no trates de meterme en esto, que tal de Ryo, ¡ella nunca ha tenido novio!, ¡sigue rechazando a todos los chicos-dijo Nozaki con argumento.

-…bueno sí que es sospechoso-siria Tsubasa.

-¡soy heterosexual!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Un momento ¿de donde vino ese grito de agónica pura?, pero lo raro de esto, ¿¡por qué se escucho había idéntico al grito de Sora!?.

…

El nuevo personaje no estaba sastifecho, pasaron literalmente por las puertas del infierno para pasar a Iruka en la caja, se enfrentaron a perros guardianes de raza pitbul (odiaban a los perros, nos vemos Aritsu, tu sacrificio no será en vano), madrearse a los guardias de seguridad (Dios sí que Yuzu Takanashi daba miedo cuando tenía que hacerlo) por último una trampa con láser (era una escuela, no una prision creo todo).

Pero aún si llegaron a su destinos Hayato tocó la puerta de los cuartos.

-oye Lin, entrega especial-gritó el de cabello de rock.

-finalmente-una voz femenina dijo mientras salía Iruka quién era un chico de cabello rapado y ojos negros, su piel era bronceada Morena y muy alto como fornido, la puerta se abrió mostrando…a una adorable niña pequeña de cabello negro de China.

La mandíbula de Suke se abrió completamente.

-Lin-dijo muy feliz subiendo a la niña en sus hombros.

-ya era hora grandulón idiota-

-¡esta es la novia de Iruka!-tanto Hayato y Yuzu asintieron mientras Suke se alteraba-¡ella tiene como ocho años de edad!, ¡llamare a la policía!, ¡pedofilo!, ¡necesita a un adulto!-

En eso Lin lo miró con frialdad-disculpa, voy en primero de preoaratoria-

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?-

…

Gracias adiós habían terminado las chicas su trabajo, de echo Nomi empezó a mirar el trabajo que hicieron pero con una cara muy seria.

-¡asi que! ¿Qué piensas?, ¡trabajamos muy duro!-dijo con orgullo Tsubasa y Tomoe le fulminó con la mirada de inmediato.

Nomi suspiró de decepción-dije que lo pintaran de rojo, no de rosa-

-¡pero es rojo brillante!-protestó Tsubasa.

-háganlo de nuevo-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH!-

Mientras gritaba Tsubasa lanzó la bandeja con la pintura hacia Nomi…la cual esquivo, pero lo peor de todo es que esta le dio en toda la cara a la presidenta Ayase Eli quien apenas había entrado para ver el trabajo de las chicas.

Nozaki, Tomoe y Ryo miraron con ganas de matar a Tsubasa.

-…Ops-

-¡Tsubasa eres una lesbiana inútil!-

…

Al final tanto Suke y Yuzu caminaban hacia alas afueras del lugar y estos se detuvieron al ver un cartel que les llamaron la atención a ambos.

-¿club de béisbol?-

-ah, ¿hablas del que era femenil y se volvió mixto con él tiempos?-dijo tomando la hoja del club mientras iban a dirección de este.

-este…perdón por lo de hace un rato-dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-está bien no importa, esos dos por alguna razón eran…extrañamente tiernos-

-es el verdadero amor-reiría la chica.

-verdadero amor…crees en esas cosa-dijo el muchacho.

-por supuesto que sí-dijo agarrando su mano y ambos sonrojado se fueron hacia el club de béisbol para hacer su trámite.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que se hallan divertido en este capítulo, el especial de hoy da un espoiler de una nueva pareja y de cinco nuevo personajes los cuales les dejare su descripción aquí.**

* * *

**Nombre: Suke Togashi, edad: 15 años, estatura: 1.69 metros.**

**Tiene el cabello platino y ojos casi morados, un chico que siempre se mete en situaciones muy cómicas con todo el mundo en especial con su amigos Hayato.**

* * *

**Nombre: Hayato Ishida, edad 15 años, estatura 1.75 metros.**

**Tiene un peinado de rockero largo pintado de verde con azul en un mechón, es un muchacho que siempre arrastra a Suke en varias situaciones incómodas, su amigo más cercano es Aritsu el cual lo tienen harto de sus tonterías.**

* * *

**Nombre: Aritsu Fukuyama, edad 15 años, estatura 1.78 metros.**

**Su cabello es castaño con varios flecos en su frente y sus ojos grises, Es un joven desmotivado y sin ganas de nada tiene una apariencia muy atractiva haciéndole frente a la par a Yukio en popularidad.**

* * *

**Nombre: Kenji Naotame, edad 15años , estatura 1.75 metros.**

**Es un joven Moreno de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, es compañero de cuarto de Suke y aveces lo meten en cosas del consejo estudiantil a pesar de no serlo.**

* * *

**Nombre Iruka Sarutobi, edad 15 años, estatura 1.85 metros.**

**Es de piel morena clara y cabello rapado, tiene una apariencia algo de patito feo pero es un novio muy fiel a Lin su novia de China y la seguirá en todos lados si es necesario.**

* * *

**Es hora de mandar saludos y responder los comentarios de mis lectores.**

**Ninja Britten 11: desgraciadamente es el que esta enamorado de la protagonista iba atener momentos asi de malos jajaja, la madre de honoka no quiere que caiga manos de la derrota y se quede sola, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 50 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: al oarecerse bastante era obvio que las haria familia, tanto Umi y Ryo no lo son aqui como te habras dado cuenta en el rescate, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 50 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	51. La vida de un padre soltero

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai Mixed Match Challengue.**

**Vallamos ala acción del día de hoy muchachos, aparte de que las de nuevo primer año se unirán a las filas del club de béisbol mixto, se espera muchas cosas por delante de todo.**

**El siguiente contenido de este fanfic como el capítulo del día de hoy, han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo, W.E de R.O.**

* * *

El señor Fábregas, padre de Joan y actual entrenador del club mixto de la academia de Satogama tenía un dilema algo…complicado por así decirlo.

Era un hombre de 36 años soltero, pero más que nada, tal parecía que algunas profesoras del instituto les ha hecho que les pusieran el ojo encima, por sus características físicas más que nada, más aparte era un hombre responsable más que nada.

Digamos que el detalle de todo esto fue por qué hace una semana atrás y esto lo mantenía en gran secreto, fue por qué alguien de la academia hizo que le hiciera un gran favor.

**Flash back.**

-disculpa la intromisión-dijo el hombre entrando a la oficina de la directora la cual ahora sí estaba ocupada ya que anteriormente la que hacía todo los trabajos de dirección era la mismísima sub directora, por lo que le abrirían un despacho a la directora de tiempo completo la cual era la que estaba en la habitación.

-Fábregas-sensei, adelante-la mujer dijo con una amiga le sonrisa mientras el maestro cerraba la puerta y se sentaba para su charla con ella.

-me dijo que era un asunto muy importante, así que vine a toda prisa, ¿dígame en que puedo ayudarle ahora sí?-dijo mientras esperaba alguna cosa de la mujer.

-o no se preocupe, no es algo de súper urgencia pero si me urge bastante-diría ella sonriendo mientras se la dedicaba al hombre moreno-he escuchado que escuchado hace años atrás se divorció de su mujer, ¿es cierto eso?-

-e…si directora, fue hace muchísimo tiempo en México, mis hijos eran unos niños, ¿por qué la duda?, pensé que usted ya era consiente de mi estado civil actual-diría el hombre con algo de extrañes por lo que pregunto la directora.

-pues…mire, resulta que he estado teniendo problemas con mi marido última mente-el hombre asintió ante lo dicho por la peli gris-y al ser usted un hombre con experiencia en esto del matrimonio, pensé que podía darme algún consejo útil-

-¿consejo útil?, no lo entiendo directora-dijo sin entender lo último-ustedes debería conocer a su hombre más que yo, después de todo es su acompañante de la vida-

-ese es el problema sensei, es como si no le entendiera-dijo con algo de tristeza y mirando con algo de vergüenza al otro lado-últimamente ha estado llegando tarde a casa y saliendo muy tarde también, nisiquiera tiene tiempo para mí o mi hija, siento como si me estuviera evitando, nisiquiera…me ha tocado-

El maestro entendía eso, sin embargo se sentía algo nervioso por tener esa clase de charla con la directora, ciertamente lo primero que el pensaría con eso sería que el hombre estaba, cometiendo actos de adulterio con otra mujer, lo notaba en la mirada de la directora más que nada, eso es por qué sabía de esa tristeza que ocultaba.

-no pierda las esperanzas directora, sé que tendrá algún trabajo importante por ahí su marido, por lo que algún día todo regresara a la normalidad-la peli gris sonreiría algo triste por ello.

-gracias por tan buenas palabras, sin embargo no es bueno tener falsas esperanzas-dijo la mujer con tristeza en su voz-un día decidí seguirle, de echo el trabajo de mi esposo quedaba cercas de los edificios de contaduría, sin embargo lo vi caminar a otra dirección, así que empecé a sospechar…por desgracia así fue-

A los ojos miel de la mujer que observaba la mesa se notaba bastantes cristalinos, más que nada eran sentimientos de decepción pura.

-lo mire, lo vi con una mujer más joven que yo y entraron aún hotel…sé que ya no estoy en mi edad de quinceañera, me estoy volviendo vieja después de todo, sin embargo, no puedo dejar que mi pequeña se entere de esto, lastimaría sus sentimientos-la mujer colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos, el profesor sabía que sentimientos eran eso, además de que la hija de la directora ya era una estudiante de preparatoria, sería muy diferente a su situación.

-directora no diga esas cosas-el puso sus manos en los hombros de la directora quien no se atrevió a mirar al hombre que tenía con el-su marido es el único culpable de todo esto, es una decepción que no sepa la clase de persona que tiene en frente suyo-

La mujer dejó de temblar ante lo dicho del profesor.

-pónganle más vida a su amor, se lo que le digo, yo también viví por el y no vale la pena sufrir, créeme, es mejor que en estos momentos usted se metalice para cuando llegue el momento, también tiene que estar para alguien más importante que su propio esposo, alguien que puede acompañarla a pesar de las malos tiempo-dijo el hombre dejando extrañado a la mujer.

-¿Quién?-dijo algo extrañada ante ello mirándolo ya.

-obviamente las personas que me sacaron de mi propias oscuridad, los hijos-

La directora cuando lo escucho sabía que tenía razón, no tenía su marido pero tenía a su hija, sabía que ella era alguien muy delicada en sus sentimientos, pero por ello también tenía que protegerla a toda costa para que sus sentimientos no sean lastimados para nada.

Pero aún así aún que tuviera de lado a Kotori había un detalle, ese era el que pues que su hija va crecer y también va formar una familia **(al ser mi pinche fic, se lo imagina con otro hombre…ALV me vale madres),** por lo que ella se quedara sola.

-lo entiendo sensei, me siento muy agradecida por todo-dijo la mujer sonriendo-pero…me voy a sentir muy sola aún así cuando eso suceda-

-pero su hija estará ahí-dijo el maestro extrañado y la peli gris negaría.

-no me refiero a la compañía de mi hija, me refiero a cuando fresca, no te dé a nadie con,oyó cuando envejezca-la mujer diría con algo de decepción.

-ya veo…yo también me estado planteando eso desde que supere mi divorcio-dijo con algo de amargura el maestro por lo que eso le llamo la atención a la directora-no he tenido nada de suerte con nadie en estos años, creo que a muchas se les hace difícil el echo de que sea papa soltero y con hijos uno que otro ya grandes-

-sabes, a mi no me molesta para nada-el profesor miro hacia la peli gris la cual tenía un rubor en su rostro y jugaba un poco con sus manos.

-disculpe directora, creo que no entendí lo último-diría el moreno algo confundido por esto.

-también soy madre y se la carga difícil que es el de criar a un hijo, pero el caso es que…no me molestaría a mi el salir con alguien que ya tenga hijos-'espero que esa indirecta no lo incomode'ella lo observó un rato y el hombre se estaba rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza'¡oh no! lo he incomodado'

-pues…me alarga directora, pero sabe, ¿usted sigue casada no?-la peli gris asintió-no sería sano si…yo le metiera con usted aún estado casada-

-¡eso no me molesta para nada!-dijo rápidamente y eso asusto algo al profesor-como le dije antes...mi marido nisiquiera me toca, así que dudo mucho que…le moleste que otra persona me toque-ella empezó a quitarse los botones de su saco gris como el de la camisa.

-e…espere directora-dijo algo exaltado el maestro'ahora entiendo cómo se siente mi hijo cuando lo rodea una chica, aún que yo ya estoy viejo'

-por favor, no creo que a sus hijos les moleste tener una madre nueva, aunque no soy como las mujeres occidentales, me esforzaré para ser mejores que ellas-al quitarse la camisa mostró un sostén de color blanco que mostraba su escote, el hombre tragaría ante eso-yo…convenceré a Kotori de alguna manera será duro para ella, pero lo haré, así que, cuide de mí por favor-ella se retiró su falda por último mostrando unas bragas del mismo color.

'Está usando los colores de la pureza misma, pero creo que no hay de otra forma de reparar su corazón herido…ni modo, tendré que hacerlo, espero que dios me perdone por cometer este acto de amar la mujer de un projimo'el hombre puso una mirada sería y asintió-muy bien directora…si usted lo quiere, no daré marcha atrás-

La mujer abrazaría al hombre y comenzaron con lentitud poco a poco escalando los escalones, desde ese día después de tanto tiempo, tuvo relaciones sexuales con su jefa de trabajo.

**Fin del flash back.**

'Dios míos, ese día regrese muy tarde a casa, no tengo buenas excusas para mis hijos, al menos Joan sabe cocinar y claudia ya estaba dormida, pero me preocupa la directora Minami, no sé qué clase de persona es su marido, pero cuando habla de él, se le veía muy dolida'

El hombre revisaba algunos exámenes ya que estaba ayudando a su compañero de trabajo en revisar los exámenes y también calificándolos teniendo una copia con las respuestas.

-te ves algo decaído Fabregas-sensei-dijo el maestro que había llevado en el anime a las chicas al estadio de beisbol (nombre que sigue sin revelarse o sin saber).

-no es nada, simplemente estoy en momento de crisis-dijo el hombre mientras le maestro se sentaba a un lado de él para hacer el mismo trabajo.

-¿problemas en casa?-

-no, mis hijos son muy buenos muchachos, ellos jamás me causarían ese tipo de problemas, como sea, he escuchado que tú y Kakehashi han estado saliendo hace poco tiempo-el maestro más joven reiría un poco por ello.

-la verdad es que se le notaba algo…-

-desesperada por sus soltería-dijo el mexicano y tal parecía que había dado en el blanco.

-si…de echo lloro de felicidad cuando me declaré y armo casi un escándalo en el lugar, pero aún así se puso tan alegre que bebió hasta embriagarse-

-suena como alguien que estaba pasando por un momento difícil-dijo con una gota detrás de su cabeza ya que o cuando estaba en una situación difícil recurría al alcohol, pero en México para algún festejo, también recurrían al alcohol.

-pero si, llevamos un poco, espero que no se harte de mi-

-dudo mucho que quiera terminar contigo-dijo con una gota por eso.

-aún así, parece que tu tema tiene que ver con una mujer no, ya que nunca hablamos de esa clase de temas-el profesor suspiraría ante ello, pues siendo profesionales era imposible hablar de mujeres después de todo, además sería vergonzoso si alguien le escuchara.

-e...este disculpen-una voz diestras de ella puerta hablaría y ellos les darían el paso, mostrando a cierta peli gris quien dio unos pasos adentro del aula.

-Minami-san, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?-dijo el maestro al ver a la hija de la directora entrar al aula de maestros en estos momentos.

-este…Fábregas-sensei, mi mama, digo la directora quiere hablar con usted-

-está bien…-dijo el hombre mientras se adentraba hacia la oficina de la directora, era algo extraño, para que llamara algún maestro en medio de trabajo además, de que en la siguiente hora iba a dar clases de deporte (si también tortura a los demás alumnos).

Cuando llegó vio que la directora miraba hacia la ventana y de echo solo escucho venir de ella que se metiera y cerrará la puerta, cosa que hizo al pie de la letra, el hombre no tomó asiento esta vez y se quedó parado en donde estaba.

-ayer llegamos tarde a nuestras casa, ¿no es así?-el hombre no diría nada y ahí la directora cerró las cortinas de esa única ventana del lugar y además tenía una copa de vino en su mano derecha como dando un esteriotipo de jefe-cuando llegue a mi casa, mi marido no se dio absolutamente cuenta de nada, es más cuando desperté ha no están en mi cama, de seguro me dirá que fue temprano a su trabajo-

Por alguna razón al maestro le estaba dando miedo esta actitud de la directora, tal parece que el lado oscuro le había llegado a ella, tenía su saco en la silla y su camisa de botones estaba abierta mostrando su escote, tal parecía que desde ese día de ayer, nisiquiera el día unas horas atrás, la directora Minami se volvió muy salvaje, solo por un día de romper las reglas del matrimonio por aplicar la ley del ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

'No va a pasar nada bueno, eso lo tengo muy en claro'la directora se acercó hacia él y de echo en su boca tenía un labello bastante rojo.

-disfrute…cada segundo de ayer, así que, no será la primera vez en que lo llame profesor-dijo mientras ponía lentamente su manos hacia debajo de donde estaba su cuerpo.

-este directora-dijo con nerviosismo-si…alguien nos ve en estos momentos…nos meteremos en problemas como lo hicieron Toujo-san y la maestra-

-tranquilo, al haberlo citado aquí, no se darán cuenta de nada, además, le he dicho que me llame por mi nombre…llámale ahora en adelante que estemos solos…Hitori-

'Dios mío, lo siento mucho'

Desde entonces el maestro Fábregas ha estado en un adulterio con una mujer casada.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Parecía más un capítulo de Love Live más que de Hachinai, pero aún así están en este fic así que no hay problema, aparte de que siento que puedo publicar cosas que que en ese fandom no puedo por qué me van a envenenar con su poder tóxico (quita esta parte editor…no sabes que, me vale madres).**

**Así que algunos capítulos serán así enfocados aciertos personajes de este fic espero que lo hallan disfrutado este capítulo que es lo que me importa.**

**Ninja Britten 11: lo de la inutil lesbiana lo saque simplemente por que a este juego o anime no le quedaba muy bien el yuri, no es que tu otro fic estuviera malo, pero necesitaba el enfoque de algo, por ejemplo lo de Tsubasa y Tomoe, lo de Nozaki com Akane y Maiko y asi, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 51 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: sera dentro de poco su introduccion, pero aun asi, ya la estaran haciendo mas adelante, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 51 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	52. Haciendo de psicólogo

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai Mixed Match challengue.**

**Me alegro que les halla gustado la idea de que me enfoqué en algunos personajes d e manera individual en esta temporada para dar paso a un nuevo inicio del fic más adelante ya que como dije antes, los muchachos apenas habían iniciado el semestre, no les quitó su tiempo vallamos.**

**El siguiente contenido que este fanfic como el capítulo del día de hoy va a contener han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Estudiantes de honor había muchos en la academia, sin embargo hablamos de uno de ellos, el cual tenía un estereotipo de ser un alumno de calificaciones casi perfectas, no sólo por qué las tenía, si no por qué usaba lentes como una característica de el.

Así es, hablaremos de Hibiki Inoue, un miembro del club de béisbol de satogama, el pítcher de su equipo, sin embargo este joven no era nada bueno con el bate y más de una ves lo ha mostrado, sin embargo esa incompetencia lo hacía querer ser mucho mejor en su bateo para de esa forma estar encima de su rival Kudo Miyamoto.

'Este semestre ha sido más sencillo de lo que pensé, desde que las cosas se arreglaron con lo de la academia otonokizaka ha ido mucho mejor'este volteo aún lado para notar a los alumnos hablando en los pasillos uno al otro, pero obviamente notando algo'veo que aún hay ciertas tensiones entre nuestra academia y las de otonokizaka'

Era obvio, después de todo los rostros no conocidos que llevaban el moño o corbata roja no tenían ningún tipo de parentesco a personas que jamás había conocido en eso vida, además de que el joven muchacho reconocía a algunos alumnos del año pasado, obviamente los varones era totalmente imposible que no vinieran de su academia.

-parece como si hubiera una especie de discriminacion de clases-dijo en voz alta el mucha vio mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-eh Miyamoto-san-dijo una voz dulce y este la reconocería, al voltear vio a una peli gris que reconocería de inmediato a pesar de que lo hizo con la voz.

-Minami-san ¿me escuchaste?-dijo el sonriendo dejando un poco perpleja ala chica aún que ella mantuvo su sonrisa también.

-es que no eres de los que piensan en voz alta normalmente, así que me preocupe un poco-

'Es tan angelical'no sólo Hibiki, también el resto de chicos como Yukio, Kudo, Joan, Yasmina y Souta los que fueron secuestrado tiempo atrás, le tenían un trato como un cariño especial a la chica de cabellos grises, aparte de que parecía ser que a sus novias no le importaba esto ya que también estaban agradecidas a kotori con esto-no es nada malo, simplemente noto que aun así sigue habiendo un poco de distinciones-

-oh ya entiendo, tal vez debimos disculparnos más abiertamente con usted está-dijo la chica ligeramente apenada con esto al entender algo que se refería el muchacho.

-no hay nada de malo, es más, es normal que nos tengan miedo, después de todo muchas no están acostumbrado a hablar con chicos-

-pero Chikage-senpai no parece tener ese tipo de complicaciones-dijo la pajarito confundida pero con mucha inocencia en ese comentario.

'Por favor no te compares con Chikage-senpai'dijo mientras del su imaginación salía la inglesa vestida de súcubo y Kotori de una arcángel.

-pero admito que al principio, si tenía un poco de pena en hablar con ustedes-

-¿pena?-dijo muy confundido el muchacho, sabía que Kotori iba a ser tímida con ella, pero pena ya no se le notaba ahora que realizaban entrenamientos juntos.

-es que…desde la primaria jamás he tenido amigos varones, solo he estado con Honoka-chan y Umi-Chan-dijo la chica un poco nostálgica.

-te refieres a las que se parecen a Arihara y Shinonome-Kotori reiría un poco mientras halla una buena lógica ya que si era cierto aquello.

-si, pero me alegro mucho que sean mis primeros amigos, aun que-dijo un poco avergonzada mientras se detenía de su platica.

'Creo que me estoy imaginándome lo que dira' Hibiki en su mente se planteó de lo que ella quería decirle, después de todo era bastante obvia la chica.

-siento que últimamente estoy llamando la atención bastante-la chica finalmente diría.

Notas buenas, una especie de ángel a la vista del todo el mundo, voz tierna y aguda como una musa (literalmente), hija única de la directora de la academia y además de eso los varones del club de béisbol le tenían una apreciación mucho más notable que vista.

-pues creo que te tienen algo de envidia y les gustaría estar en tu posicion-

-¿tú…crees?-dijo mientras miraba con bastante inocencia al peli humo el cual al ver su mirada sus lentes se romperían dejando nada más el plástico del soporte.

'Si de Moe teníamos a Ukita-san, con Kotori nos dará una sobre dosis de glucosa en la sangre'el muchacho pensaba mientras ignoraba la mirada de sorpresa de Kotori al ver que los lentes del chico se habían roto-pues eres casi perfecta-

-¿yo?, qué cosas dices, no soy nada perfecta-dijo mientras movía sus manos un poco.

-este, tengo una pregunta Minami-san-la chica le dijo que adelante-he notado que tú madre y la de Nishikino-san se conocen, acaso tú y Nishikino-san se conocían antes-

-pues…es un larga historia-dijo la chica un poco apenada.

-ya veo-este revisaría su celular y vería que Tomoe le mandaría un mensaje y le diría que quería practicar sus lanzamientos y también su cachamiento-tengo que irme ahora Minami, fue un gusto hablar con usted-

La peli gris se despediría mientras con su mano hacia la seña de adiós y el joven se dirigía hacia dónde estaba la ubicación de Tomoe, el sabía en donde entrenaba su novia.

No solo eso si no que no solo se encontraba con ella, también con Shinji y su hermana gemela Sayaka Jinguji, pero esta veces que hablaban juntos los muchachos iban solos a entrenar.

Ahí el muchacho llego con su novia, la cual ya estaba vestida con ropas deportivas un pantalón azul y unas jersey del mismo color, mientras ambos entrenaban los muchachos.

-agáchate más y también baja más tus caderas-dijo el muchacho mientras Tomoe hacía caso.

-¿Qué tal lo hago?-dijo la peli negra.

-mucho mejor, con esto podrías inclusive ser una titular-dijo el peli humo mientras lanzaba la bola de nuevo para que la chica lo atrapara.

-a mi no me importa tanto el ser una titular, la verdad es que me gusta divertirme mucho con las demás-dijo la chica de cabellos negros.

-ya veo, eso me gusta de ti sabes, eres alguien que no es obsesionada, realmente tienes un corazón de oro Tomoe-la peli negra se sonrojaría por estas palabras.

-ha…hablas enserio-dijo avergonzada pero a la vez feliz por sus palabras.

-si, aparte de que te admiro bastante-dijo el joven dejando de lanzar la bola por un momento-es complicado de explicar, pero aún así, no niego ninguna charla contigo-

-ya veo, ¿entonces dices que tu relación conmigo es buena?-dijo la muchacha y el joven asintió mientras lanzaba la bola otra vez.

-hay cosas que puedo comparar bastante que no tengan las chicas de los demás-Tomoe quedó algo confusa ante esas palabras-por ejemplo eres buena cocinera y Arihara carece de ello-

La peli negra ahora entendía y ella recordaría como una especie de flash back de las guerras de Vietnam de cómo la peli jengibre cocinaba y hacia bastantes cosas atroces que de echo sobrevivía pero sabía que al día siguiente le iba a suceder algo así, marcándola de por vida.

-bueno…no te lo voy a negar-dijo la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos dándose cuenta de que su novio le faltaba algo-¿Qué le pasó al cristal de tus lentes?-

Hibiki realmente tendría que comprar lentes de repuesto por si le sucedía estas cosas, ya que le sucedía muy adiarlo, además de que no le cobrará a los demás su aumentos.

El muchacho se dirigió a su casa, peor este recibió un mensaje y suspiraría por el, aún así no rechazó esto y fue hacia la ubicación del lugar, llegando a la casa de Kudo.

-¿ahora que hiciste?-en eso el peli negro lo agraria del cuello de su camisa.

-¡que se hace cuando la prima de tu novia quiere contigo y su madre esta decuerdo!-Hibiki se quedo unos segundos parados y luego de una forma chibi con sus manso dentro de su bolsas de pantalón empezó a caminar a la salida-¡no seas malo amigo y ayúdame!-

En eso Hibiki escucharía la historia de Kudo, diciéndole que como él había llegado ahorita comprando unos dulces y confundiendo a Honoka con Tsubasa, ahí en casa se enteró que ambas eran primas y que desde entonces Honoka le dijo que su mama quería que ambos salieran y que quería que aceptara ya que la señora era alguien muy temeraria.

-hm…sabes me he estado preguntando desde que jugabas en Seijo, ¿Cómo es que te metías en estas clases de problemas?-

-¡no lo sé!-dijo le peli negro bastante exaltado-te acuerdas cuando Makino dijo que una del equipo de Sayaka tenía un agolpamiento (en inglés crush) en mi, pensé que era broma, ¡resultó ser todo completamente cierto!-

Hibiki no quería golpearse la cara, ya era mucho que sucediera estas clases de cosas, si de por sí el día de ayer Souta le había llamado por qué seguía acomplejado con su estatura y quería tipa para incrementar su estatura, también Akira por su timidez pero eso era otra cosa.

-mira, no sabría cómo hacerle, después de todo jamás he estado en un triángulo amoroso o ese tipo de cosa-dijo el peli humo muy calmado y algo desinteresado con el caso de su amigo-además deberias aprovechar, según lo que Minami-san me ha contado, Kousaka-san es buena cocinera, creo que es lógico al ser hija de empleados de dulces tradicionales-

-¡la comida no me importa, te imaginas ok que sucede si Tsubasa se entera de esto!-

-¿que tiene de malo que Arihara se entere de esto?, podría ayudarte-dijo el peli humo.

-son primas y los lazos familiares son importantes, no quiero que se rompan por mi culpa-el muchacho dijo y en eso Hibiki mostró su celular y puso un audio de grabado el cual hizo que Kudo se pusiera azul y este lo envió al celular de Tsubasa-¡que hiciste!-

-es mejor que se enterara ahora antes de que pensara que en un futuro la estabas engañando-

-¡oh mierda esto es malo!, no sabes en qué lío metiste a kousaka-san-dijo el muchacho muy nervioso y aterrado e Hibiki estaba confundido-¡tsubasa es bastante celosa, no dudará en agarrarse con quien sea, inclusive si es su prima-

Hibiki recordaría que eso era cierto, después de todo Tomoe le contó que tuvo una disputa anteriormente con ella por qué estaba entrenando con Sayaka tiempo atrás, ahora con esto del noviazgo si se arrepentía de haber mandado el mensaje.

El muchacho se iba hacia su casa a descansar pero llegaría un último mensaje este era de nada más y menos que Honjou Chikage, este vio la ubicación y camino hacia allá.

Cuando llegó quedó algo extrañado ya que era un hotel de paso en donde estaba, sin embargo el mensaje decía cual era el número de la a habitación y que la llave estaba abajo del tapete.

-esta es la última, quiero darme una ducha y dormirme ya-el joven reviso abajo del tapete y si en efectiva estaban las llaves y abrir la puerta del lugar.

El joven vio que Honjou estaba acostada boca abajo y tapando sus zonas privadas como espalda tenía una cobija muy fina y delgada además de que la chica tenía un rubor bastante notable en su cara y una mirada llena de excitacion.

-Hola~-Hibiki no dijo nada y cerró la puerta para salir del lugar caminado como si no hubiera visto nada y este no se dio cuenta que Chikage Honjou salió de la habitación mientras que con una mano sostenía la cobija y con la otra lo jalaba a la habitación peor el muchacho se resistía-Oye~, no es de buena educación dejar a una dama sola-

-¿por qué no le dices a Japón que venga contigo?-

-es más emocionante cuando hay engaño en una relación-

-¡no voy a engañar a Tomoe por usted senpai!-

-quítate la ropa por favor-dijo la inglesa mientas de la nada sacaba fuerza como si nada y lo arrastraba a la habitación mientras la cerraba con seguro.

Había pasado minutos e Hibiki salió vivo, de echo el joven tenía cercas de él un medicamento para dormí que le dio a Honjou, cosa que le obligó a tomar para dejar dormida a la inglesa y escapar de lugar, aún que eso si, quedó todo despeinado y tenía como tres besos en la cara.

-esa mujer, realmente me hizo pasar un infierno-dijo mientras llegaba su casa y se bañaba para luego tirarse a su cama-creo que debería ser psicólogo-

De echo Hibiki Inoue era realmente bueno para escuchar y atender los problemas de sus amigos y compañeros de clases.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Le tocó hoy al chico de lentes del grupo Hibiki Inoue, como vieron no la paso muy bien jajaja.**

**Así que algunos capítulos serán así enfocados aciertos personajes de este fic espero que lo hallan disfrutado este capítulo que es lo que me importa.**

**Ninja Britten 11: si exacto el que se lleva se aguanta, pero el señor fabregas tambien es alguien soltero y es consciente de que la directora es casada, me alegro que te halla gustado la idea de enfoca un personaje, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 52 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: sera complicado ya que kotori no tiene idea de esto y podria afectarle a la pajarita, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 52 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	53. Un pervertido muy suertudo

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai Mixed Match challengue.**

**Ahora toca el pervertido mayor de la franquicia Daisuke Yasmina, en mi verdadera opinión ha sido mi O'C favorito ya que siempre me río cada vez que escribió de él y le hago sufrir o en su caso también sus cosas pervertidas.**

**El siguiente contenido de este fanfic como el capítulo del día de hoy han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Muchos ya conocen tango en persona como en su forma de ser, Daisuke Yasmina de segundo año, un chico je tiene un carácter muy peculiar, todo lo que tenga que ver con chicas no dudará en un segundo en coquetearle o incluso peor como el espionaje para verlas desnudas.

Pero lo curioso era que este joven ya tenía aún apareja, una tierna senpai llamada Asada Aoi, la cual ya era muy consciente de la actitud de su chico y muchas personas le siguen cuestionando el como fue que se atrajo o a alguien como el.

Pero aún así no nos enfocaremos tanto en esta vida de Daisuke Yasmina, si no más bien que sucedió con el el día de hoy, resulta que al muchacho le fue mal en su examen, por lo que este se quedó a recibir clases complementarias con Momoko Kakehashi.

-sensei me disculpo por hable causado tantos problemas en haber reprobado el examen-el peli rosado le diría ala mujer soltera de ojos verdes castaños.

-no hay problema Yasmina-kun, lo que quiero es que mejores-la maestra diría con una sonrisa en su cara mostrando gran pureza.

-valla, si que es usted una persona muy hermosa tanto adentro como afuera-dijo el muchacho mirando los atributos de la joven maestra.

-no te voy a subir un punto aún que me halagues-dijo con un falso puchero.

En eso Yasmina en su cabeza se le ocurriría algo, por lo que este de inmediato se paro de su lugar y se puso de rodillas, este como si le estuviera rezando a un dios pondría sus manos y cabeza en el suelo dejando sorprendida a la castaña de ojos verdes.

-Yasmina-kun, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás de rodilladas?-dijo muy sorprendida la mujer por ver al muchacho de esa forma.

-¡porfavor sensei!, ¡muéstreme sus pechos!-la mujer se puso roja cuando le escuchó decir esto y más por el atrevimiento de su alumno.

-¡un momento!, acaso eres consiente de lo que me estás pidiendo-dijo como loca por lo que pregunto el muchacho-nos podríamos meter en un lío, levántate-

-voy a esforzarme al máximo sensei, si lo hago lo hará-la maestra se quedó pensando un momento hasta que sonreiría con confianza.

-solo si logras tener buen rendimiento-dijo ella sabiendo que se le complicaría al muchacho debido a que tenía su cabeza llena de otras ideas que no fueran más que pechos o chicas.

-muy bien, a=12, b=3 y c=8-Kakehashi quedo sorprendida al escuchar eso y revisaría su cuaderno para ver y en realidad estaba todo correcto.

-¡eso es imposible, como pudiste hacer eso!-ella dijo al notar que de echo no estaba nada incorrecto y pensó que fue coincidencia así que borro el problema y puso una ecuación diferente y más difícil-muy bien resuelve esto-

-es X=4 6/32-la maestra quedo boquiabierta ante ello y volvería a ver el problema y vio que en efecto estaba correcto con su respuesta.

-ya veo, entonces pasa al pizarrón y resuelve el siguiente-dijo ella mientras escribía uno de los más difíciles problemas de matemáticas los cuales los maestros solo podían recoger y alumnos de gran calibre del consejo estudiantil o becados.

-aquí está resuelto-dijo Yasmina mientras escribía toda la ecuación, las sumas, las restas las multiplicaciones y divisiones.

Kakehashi se vio derrotada ante ello y sabía que no podía darse la vuelta luego de haberle dicho que si, además de que el joven mostró ser un genio en todo esto, pero le sorprendido que nada más lo hiciera cuando le pidió esa cosa.

-muy bien-dijo ella sin retractarse de su palabra, la maestra de quitó su corbata y el saco, ella empezó a desabrochar sus botones para dejar ver un sostén rosado, un color muy femenino para el punto de vista de uno, hasta un buala-nada más no le digas a nadie-

Yasmina asintió mientras usaba su memoria fotográfica y recordaría cada detalle, tamaño, forma, color y todo hasta que asintió mientras que el joven manteniendo su palabra se fue del salón para ir hacia otra parte de la escuela.

Lo que nadie sabía era que los trucos del muchacho aveces si servían, como se mostró con la maestra de hace un momento, nadie se daba cuenta nisiquiera su novia, pero jamás iba a un nivel tan extremo como el de hacerle de cosas a una chica, jamás haría tal cosas, después de todo un caballero nunca mancha su sable de sangre (ok eso sí se escucho muy raro).

-mejor me voy con los demás será más divertido-en eso el peli rosa de una manera súper casual se encontró con los demás y también con los nuevos chicos del club.

Ellos iban hacia el restaurante familiar de Saki, de echo el papa de la chica estaba muy feliz por qué la cantidad de clientes aumento bastante cuando los muchachos habían ido constantemente a su restaurante y no se arrepentía que su hija se uniera al club de béisbol.

-por eso les digo que es muy extraño el nivel de las grandes ligas y la de Japón-dijo un muy molesto Choji el cual hacía que sus kouhai quedarán extrañados.

-oh come on, todo el mundo sabe que las grandes ligas son las mejores del mundo dude-dijo Jason defendiendo el honor y patriarcado de su país y con una gorra de los Dogers (equipo favorito de béisbol de mi mama, desde niña le va).

-hay mejor paga, pero noventa por ciento de los jugadores que hacen todo, son latinos-dijo Ramón que a pesar de no ser tan conocedor del deporte tenía algo de recuerdos de saber que la gran mayoría de los latinos que jugaban en grandes ligas hacían famosos a los equipos.

-si claro, dijo quien nadie-dijo con sarcasmo el americano-entonces por qué se van hacia las grandes ligas si tienen equipos en sus países-

-yo lo dijimos antes, dinero-dijo con calma Shinji mientras había pedido una sopa de fideos trasparentes con verduras y pollo.

-recordemos también que Japón le está haciendo una dura competencia a los americanos-dijo con confianza Kudo y solo escucho una pequeña risa de Hibiki-¡ traiciones a tus amigos como lo hiciste conmigo el día de ayer!-

-espera, la riña de hoy que tuviste con Arihara-san fue por culpa de Hibiki-dijo extrañado Dan quién era el que estaba comiendo más que los demás y no por su complexión, si no por qué en realidad comía más que los demás chicos.

-Hibiki le contó que por accidente dije que su prima quería conmigo-todos se le quedarían mirando al peli negro ahí.

-oh te decía Yasmina, mira este anuncio del juego de Fire Emblem Héroes-(soy jugador desde el día que salió en la app) dijo Souta mostrándole su celular al peli rosa y todos ignorarían los lamentos y los gritos de llamar la atención del peli negro.

-oye me recuerda mucho a mi ex-novia-señalando al personaje de Loki en Fire Emblem héroes y todos se le quedaron viendo.

-tenias novia antes de Asada-senpai/san-dijeron todos los muchachos.

-ah si cierto, jamás les contestes a ellos-dijo Shinzuke mirando a los demás muchachos nuevos de este semestre incluyendo a Ramón quien parecía estar al punto del shock exceptico.

-bueno, no fue la gran cosa y me duele que no lo crean-este dijo algo molesto.

-bueno…tu actitud no es tan…compatibles con las chicas senpai-dijo Suke con algo de extrañes.

-de echo nos sorprende que estés saliendo con Asada-senpai-dijo Aritsu en tono muy calmado e incluso parecía no estar interesado al igual que Roy.

-pero si lo conseguí, vamos lo hicimos todos al mismo tiempo-dijo mirando a los muchachos que si tenían a sus parejas correspondidas.

-no te diremos que no es cierto, pero si-dijo con calma Joan encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yoshimitsu me había dicho con anterioridad que supuestamente con tu personalidad pervertida te le hacías bastante chistoso y divertido a Asada-san-dijo Akira quien estaba haciéndole competencia de comida Dan tanto así que harían orgulloso a Kanako.

-¿ya lo ven?, ser pervertido tienen sus ventajas-dijo el joven con orgullo y un grillo se escucharía de fondo en todo el lugar y luego el animal se callaría cuando empezaron a comer todos otras vez dejando a Yasmina casi depresivo con su aura oscura.

-hablando del romance con los demás, ¿no tienen a alguien en vista?-diria está vez Iruka quien como se dijo antes era el novio de la china Lin.

-ni idea, apenas llevamos poco tiempo en el equipo-diria Hayato y tal parecía que Aritsu estaba en las mismas del tema de amor.

-pero aún así algunos entraron y ya estaba echo a, por ejemplo Jason ya se echó a Honjou la semana pasada-dijo con algo de burla Souta.

-espero que le eches un ojo encima a cada rato, no nos vallas a culpar por algo que no hicimos-dijo como una forma de aviso Hibiki al recordar lo que sucedió ayer con ella en el hotel.

En eso algunos se reirían hasta que decidieron irse debido a que cada uno tenía que llegar a sus casa, además de que los jóvenes tenían que retirarse para que los demás clientes vinieran dentro del negocio.

Ahí fue cuando Daisuke llegó a su casa y vería su fotografía de su novia actual y ambos estaban juntos durante el momento que tal cual ambos existió el amor entre ambos.

Hablando de amor miraría su celular mirando que le estaba marcando.

'Bueno, esto sigue siendo bueno'el joven tomaría la llamada.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. **

**Sé que no fue largo el capítulo, pero como dije antes, estos capítulos serán una especie de fundamentos sobre la vida diaria de los jóvenes jugadores de béisbol.**

**Es momento de responder los reviews de mis lectores, a los cuales les debo mi agradecimiento por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**Ninja Britten 11: por Hibiki en estos minebtos al ser un personaje muy serio, a los personajes serios les quedan mucho los sufrimientos lol, de echo si se parce a Joan y Ramon del fic de vacaciones, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 53 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: lamentemos un nomento o cinco minutis por Hibiki y todos los problemas que sus amigos le dieron o que le causó tambien a su rival Kudo Miyamoto jajaja, mas adelante se mostrara bien que sucede, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 53 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	54. Aniversario y día de los muertos

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capituló y especial del día de los muertos.**

**Feliz aniversario, ya es un año desde que comencé a subir el primer capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Agradezco en este año a RinMakoto y Ninja Britten 11 por haberme apoyado en este tiempo largo, además de que gracias a ellos pude llegar a los 100 reviews o comentarios por primera vez, mientras otros fanfic se siguen creciendo también gracias a ellos y otros.**

**Espero que les guste este especial de día de muertos, ya que me he dado cuenta que todo el mundo subió de haloween así que para subir un patriarcado mexicano haré este el de día de muertos como tal.**

**El siguiente contenido de este fanfic como el especial capítulo de, día de hoy han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Fue primero de noviembre cuando ocurrió todo, habían tenido en Japón la escuela de satogama el festival de haloween todos fueron invitados, sin embargo cierta persona no fue a la fiesta de haloween.

-oye te perdiste lo bueno de la fiesta amigo, debiste haber ido-dijo un poco decepcionado Souta a Joan quien venia caminando con los demás chicos de segundo año.

-haloween no es un día festivo de México, aún que mucha gente allá salen a pedir dulces, pero aún así mantengo mi diálogo-diria el mexicano.

-en Honduras es igual, nos ocultamos en la casa para que piensen que no estamos-dijo Ramón con la misma idea de Joan-pero aún así sigue siendo un día festivo y me gusta celebrarlo-

-hombre hasta tu hermana vino-dijo Yasmina y varios le mirarían.

-¿Cómo supiste que Joan Sister's fue?-dijo Jason al gol extrañado ya que él nunca la vio además de que estaba haciendo travesuras con Honjou.

-ninguna belleza se me escapa de los ojos-

Todos se quedarían callados hasta que en eso Kudo diria.

-levante la mano quien piensa que Yasmina va a ser el primero en ser terminado por su novia-todos levantarían la mano cuando dijo el peli negro eso.

-todos estamos muy deacuerdo con ello-el trap Hiroshi dijo en voz aguda clara.

-no sean tan malos conmigo, además yo amo a senpai mucho-

-iniciando hackeo de software de la computadora de Daisuke Yasmina-Ataru empezó a teclear rápidamente su laptop empezando a descargar los archivos de la computadora de Yasmina y todos huyeron las fotos que tenían y luego vieron hacia el peli rosa.

-ok, qué diablos-dijo muy soprendido Shinji.

-para mí son mujeres en traje de baño y posando-dijo Joan como si no fueran la gran cosa.

-same here-dijo Jason.

-oigan dejen mi colección de carnes-dijo muy exaltado Yasmina mientras traba de haciendo algo y en eso cierta española vio como los chicos estaban hablando juntos y la chica simplemente suspiro algo cansada mientras se dirigía al club de béisbol ya que las chicas estaban reunidas.

-oye senpai, ¿Dónde están los chicos?-dijo la de primer año Suzu.

-los vi haciendo un par de tonterias nada grave-dijo la española sentando.

-oye esperanza, sabes por qué Joan no fue el día de ayer al la fiesta de haloween-dijo Kana algo extrañada un que no lo aparentaba.

-él nunca ha celebrado haloween-dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-Quién en su sano juicio ¿nunca ha celebrado haloween?-dijo muy soprendida Tsubasa.

-bueno, eso es por que en cambio el dos de noviembre se celebra un día festivo llamado el día de los muertos-dijo está vez la española haciendo que todas comprendieran pero había un problema en ello.

-¿Qué significa el día de muertos?-dijo muy extrañada Nozaki.

-suena algo temeroso-dijo Akane debido a que la palabra muertos le asustó un poco.

-es una festividad que se trata de celebrarle a los familiares ya fallecidos-las chicas al escuchar comprenderían aquello.

-familiares fallecidos, es la primera vez que escucho algo así-dijo está vez Tomoe curiosa.

-en tras palabras es algo que ellos celebras en vez de haloween-dijo Yui entendiendo algo.

-no, el día de muertos e cultural y tradicional, haloween es de los Estados Unidos-dijo la española-son muy diferentes-

-creo que acabo de entender ahora-diria Saki con comprensión.

-oigan tengo una idea grande-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo como lo caracteriza-por que no celebramos el día de muertos aquí en el club-

Todas quedaron muy solo rendidas cuando escucharon aquello.

-pero ya tuvimos una celebración de haloween, no creo que quieran realizar otro festival en menos de un día-dijo Kotori con confusión.

-no se preocupen, somos muchas, podemos hacerlo-dijo muy motivada Shiina.

-pues si ustedes dicen ni queda de otra-dijo Maki.

-oh, Maki está interesada en celebrarlo-dijo muy sintiéndote Yoshimi y la peli roja se sonrojaría por ese comentario.

-no, no es como que me importara celebrarlo, per también soy un miembro más del grupo-dijo la peli roja sacando ese poder tsundere.

-muy bien, en ese caso pongamos manos a la obra-diria Tsubasa haciendo que todas se motivaran y las más serias lo hicieron de manera tardía.

-¡un momento!-ellas escucharían la voz de autoridad llegando al lugar.

-presidenta-dijo muy sorprendía Emi.

-si necesitan hacer un día festivo aquí, necesitan aprobación del consejo-dijo con seriedad y las chicas al escuchar eso pusieron mala cara al escuchar ok que dijo Eli-tal vez mandaron solicitud y se me olvido revisar, tal vez por ahora se los deje pasar-

Las chicas se sorprendieron cuando escucharon aquello, acaso la presidenta de una manera indirecta les está diciendo que les quería ayudar con todo esto.

-por lo que no necesitan preocuparse por nada ya-dijo la rubia retirándose y las chicas hicieron otra pose de victoria al haberlo conseguido.

**Después de un día ya era 2 de noviembre.**

Las chicas en ese momento no fueron hacia sus casas, ya que decidieron empezar con las decoraciones, poniendo varias banderita si mexicanas con algunas que eran de papel chino con figuras de catrines y catrinas.

Esperanza era la que ordenaba a todos como hacer las cosas, de echo las chicas estaban batallando más en crear los que son los altares de muerto y ponían fotos de sus familiares, también de famosos como lo eran artistas o gente que falleció hace poco.

-increíble, los mexicanos celebran todo el año esto-dijo soprendida y con los ojos abiertos Kanako mirando los hermosos colores del acerrin **(una especie de madera delgada, espero no haberlo escrito mal, seria una desgracia de mexicano)**, sal, flores de cempasúchil para hacer formas en el suelo.

-no me digas que te quieres comer todo el pan de muerto-dijo señalándolo Saki y la peli negra baja se enojaría al escucharía esto enojada.

-no empiecen porfavor-dijo shinonome algo apenada y al verla quedaron sorprendías.

La chica traía un vestido de catrina y el cabello lo tenía recogido muy bien peinado, además de que tenía la cara pintada de catrina dejándole una apariencia muy buena, a pesar de ser la primera vez que veían a una catrina.

-increíble Shinonome, ¡te ves hermosa!-dijo muy sorprendida Aoi pero apenando más a las peli azulada de ojos morados.

-me gustaría estar así tambien-dijo señalando Shizuku al maquillaje de la catrina.

-muy bien, vallan con Emi, ella se encargó de los maquillajes-dijo la de cabellos corto y rojo con una altura alta de nombre Senba.

-¡oye por qué me maquillaste a sí!-dijo Kyoka mirando su cara que en vez de parecer de una catrina, aprecia del grupo de Kiss-¡Hanayama!-

La tal quedo alto asustada por eso, de echo en ese momento tuvieron que calmara la chica estilo de Jojo bizarre aventure antes de que reventara a golpes a la gal de cabello rosa.

-¡chicas ya están apunto de llegar los chicos!-dijo asomándose por la puerta Honjou.

En eso todas apagaron las luces y ahí se escondieron, cuando abrieron la puerta del lugar alguien del grupo olería un familiar olor a mantequilla y naranja.

-ese olor, me recuerda al pan de muerto-Dijo Joan mientras que Dan encendía el foco.

-¡feliz día de los muertos!-diría las chicas sorprendiendo a los muchachos.

-¿día de los muertos?-dijo algo confuso Choji mientras ponía su mano en su mentón y se chasqueaba sus dedos-ah, es el día que Joan dijo que se celebraba hoy en su país-

Joan miraría todo los alrededores, mientras analizaba los colores y las decoraciones que habían en todos lados, también con las figuras de sal y acerrin.

-increíble, todo muy mexicano-dijo el muchacho.

Y las chicas chocaron su manos mientras se escuchaba música de banda, norteño y mariachi y en eso algunos se ponían a bailar y a comer comida de México.

-el menudo esta increíble-dijo Kudo.

-¿los hiciste tu Esperanza?-dijo Yukio con calma y la española sonreiría orgullosa.

-no soy mexicana, pero recuerden que México perteneció a España casi trescientos años-dijo la muchacha morena muy orgullosa.

-si, pero los spanish jamás llegaron a ser tan grandes como los británicos-en eso Esperanza sintió la furia española dentro de ella y se puso delante de la inglesa y ambas empezaron a discutir las dos europeas **(para mí los ingleses son europeos).**

En eso la fiesta continuaba sin dejar de un lado que ambas chicas siguieran luchando ha que querían de hacer este día sin problema ya que las dos trabajaron mucho para que esta fuese arruinado por una pelea.

Después de años Joan celebraba el día de muertos en un país que no era originario de él y posiblmente el país del sol naciente pueda enamorarse de este día festivo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Les dejo con una calaverita.**

* * *

La **calavera viajó a Japón**

**Para comer sushi ninpon**

**Sin embargo a ella le gustaba las tortillas**

**Las cuales en Japón no se hallaban de fillas.**

**La calavera viajó a a la preparatoria satogama**

**Academia en la cual vio que festejaban el día de muertos**

**La calaca se enamoro de Yasmina en cama**

**Para así acercarse a él en rechos.**

**Yasmina de Aoi estaba enamorada**

**La cala se puso celosa por ello**

**Así que para acabar con la apañada**

**Ejecutó su plan en broma de pollo**

**La calaca logró su plan de prechar**

**Para de esa forma tomar su corazón desecho**

**A Asada Aoi la mato sin despreciar**

**Pero a Yasmina Daisuke si se lo echo.**

**Espero que les halle gustado mi calaverita medio improvisada**

* * *

**Es momento de responder los reviews de mis lectores, a los cuales les debo mi agradecimiento por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**RinMakoto: si de echo cuando lo mire por primera vez no pude evitar recordar a los protagonistas pervertidos y a Yasmina, es una lastima que dure tan poquito, sus desventuras y habilidades se han mostrado ahora como se pudo ver aqui, ****espero que halles disfrutado el ****especial de aniversario y el ****el capítulo 54 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: normalmente estos peronajes son los que mas me agradan, no me gustan los pervertidos que son sobervios y abusan de las mujeres, pero si son como Issei esta perfecto, espero que halles disfrutado el especial de aniversario y el capítulo 54 y tambien que te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	55. Que jamás caiga la pureza

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai Mixed Match Challengue.**

**Me alegro que les halla gustado el especial de día de muertos y también a RinMakoto a quien de echo no sabía que al acerrin se le decía diferente o algunas otras cosas también de materiales, un dato curioso para los lectores que no son mexicanos.**

**Bueno, este capítulo casi me mata de diabetes pero por alguna razón sobreviví, ya sabrán a que me refiero cuando lean, sin más que decir comencemos con esta serie.**

**El siguiente contenido que este fanfic como el capítulo del día de hoy, han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Fue en las clases lo que sucedió, resulta que en satogama cuando se volvió mixta, no sólo hubo una nueva moral y orden académico, si no que también pues romance, una que otra urgida **(posiblemente una seguidora de la reina de inglaterra)**, pero en si se supuso que habrá más que una persona confesando sus sentimientos a algún chico.

De casualidad, si sucedió, pero de muchas formas, por ejemplo la actitud de la chicas se cambiaron de manera muy drásticas, nisiquiera en una academia de señoritas sucedería algo como esto, ya que cuando llegaron las testoteronas personificadas, las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse más y ponerse más presentables.

Pero diciendo esto, tampoco se negaba el echo de que muchos chicos allá saber que era una academia antiguamente femenina, se sabía a la perfección que entrarían por eso mismo, aún que alguno que otro era más por que estaba cercas de su casa.

Hablando de uno de ellos, pues el mayor de los haraguchi se llevó la atención de ciento de chicas, no sólo de su grupo si no que también de grados más arribas, estando ahora en tercer grado, pues ya no estaban esas se país que estaban en su búsqueda de querer una relación con el, además de que le llegaban muchas confesiones.

-por favor acepta mis sentimientos-dijo una chica muy linda con una carta que tenía un sticker de corazón en la carta como cerradura.

-lo siento mucho, yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien-el joven dijo muy educado haciendo una reverencia y disculpándose con la chica, la cual salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos-por dios, a pesar de que ya estoy saliendo con Akane, no deja de salirme pretendientes-

-qué tonto eres hermano-Souta apareció y le dio un buen coscorrón en la cabeza, haciendo que el mayor gritara por el golpe.

-oye, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-se te acaba de confesar una chica linda y rompiste sus sentimientos hombre, sé un poco más considerado con ellas y aprovecha tu suerte-

-no haré algo tan descabellado como el de jugar con una chica-dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos-además yo ya tengo a Akane-

-hombre, no has salido a ningún lado con ella desde que te le confesaste-dijo con una mirada aburrida el menor-además te sigue lloviendo confesiones de las chicas de primero-

-bueno eso es por qué son nuevas y no lo saben, aparte que hay de Joan y Tsukumo-san, tampoco han salido los dos desde que empezaron su noviazgo-

-Joan es más profesional, aparte recuerda que tiene trabajo del consejo estudiantil, Kudo e Hibiki salen bastante con Arihara-san y Kawakita-san, ni se diga Yasmina, parece que a él le vale si lo termina Asada-senpai y sobre los senpai se, parece más bien que Iwaki-senpai obliga al pobre de Akira-

-bueno, no todas las parejas somos iguales, si te das cuenta tenemos actitudes muy diferentes-diría el mayor de los Haraguchi a tratando de sonar razonable.

-pero no es excusa para no poder salir con ella sabes, no es como que te fueran a poner el dedo o amenazarte por algo-dijo el bajito tratando de no soñar desesperado, pero por desgracia, se le sonó un poco exaltado a esa frase.

-eh…pues…no es como que no lo halla intentado-dijo Shinzuke rascándose la cabeza-Akane es muy tímida y me dice que le da un poco de vergüenza salir-

-¿en otras palabras no sale contigo por algún complejo de inferioridad?-el mayor vio a su hermano más joven con el ceño fruncido.

-te recuerdo que tú estabas exactamente igual con la cuñada, temblabas de miedo cuando Nozaki-san te pedía salir con ella-el shotacon se rascaría la mejilla tras escucharle.

-pues…eh-el muchacho se había quedado sin palabras pero este de inmediato lo señalaría con su dedos índice y de manera energética diria-¡aun así el hombre debe tomar iniciativa en todo, por eso no lo había ya que un hombre debe invitar a una chica siempre!-

Souta jadearía por qué la larga frase la exclamaría y le dejó casi sin aire, gracias a dios Shinzuke no dijo nada más y miraba con gran sospecha a su hermano menor, por ello el más grande de los haraguchi estaba pensando en que tenía algo de razón lo que él decía, debía comportarse como lo que era en presencia de ella, como un hombre justo y derecho.

-muy bien, entonces hoy lo haré-Souta casi se caía al suelo tras escucharle y el chico de estatura baja quedo muy sorprendido, trato de detenerle pero fue imposible ya que Shinzuke se dirigía hacia dónde estaba el salón de Akane.

Al llegar algunas chicas mirarían al muchacho de tercer grado, el cual miraba a su quería y tierna novia, la cual hablaba de una manera algo animada pero manteniendo su vergüenza notable con Tsubasa la energética, Tomoe la normie, Waka la tsundere y Nozaki la de cuerpo explosivo **(si su hermano le escuchara si se arman).**

El joven se acercó al salón haciendo que varias chicas del lugar murmuraran y eso hizo que la del grupito pequeño de segundo año de béisbol miraran al chico de tercer año, Akane al verlo se sonrojaría bastante de echo ella empezó a realizar algo por un tic nervioso, entre cruzar los dedos y dar ligeros golpecitos al suelo con su talón.

-perdón por venir de esta forma Akane-cuando la llamó por su nombre varias chicas se emocionarían por ello y la por re Akane se puso muy roja por ello.

-¿pasa algo?-Akane dijo en voz baja por la pena, pero de una manera muy clara en que el mayor de los Haraguchi le escuchara.

-pues…sabes…ya llevamos tiempo juntos y…me gustaría que tú y yo…estemos más cercas-la inocencia de Akane no le daba mucha idea de que se refería el muchacho.

'¿Más de cercas?, a que se refiere'ella pensaría en su tierna cabecita hasta que en la mente se me vino algo'recuerdo que Honjou-senpai dijo algo sobre ello'

**Flash back.**

En un salón estaban la pequeña y adorable Akane junto a la inglesa amante de la belleza, la cual estaba parada delante de su kouhai, de echo ella se inclinó hacia adelante un poco mientras tenía su dedo índice levantado.

-escúchame Akane-Chan, te daré un tip que debes recordar ahora que eres novia de un chico bastante atractivo y popular como Haraguchi-kun-la pequeña parpadeo un poco al escucharle, pero aún así era convierte de que su senpai sabía mucho de los chicos.

-e…estoy lista, me esforzaré para aprender mucho-la inglesa sonreiría muy alegre cuando la escucharía pero antes le abrazaría tan fuerte que mientras lo hacía frotaba su cara con su cabello y gorrito de gato mientras salían corazones de ahí.

-¡pero qué linda eres Akane-Chan, me moriría para que fueras mis hermanita menor!-dijo la inglés pero Akane trataba de respirar ya que la tenía muy fuertemente agarrada y pues ya saben que otra cosa le asfixiaba-perdón, dejando eso de un lado, te daré los tips-

Akane asintió mientras levantaba sus puños y asintió, ella puso una mirada sería por esto.

-escúchame Akane-Chan, agarrarse las manos ya cualquier perdona lo hace en el mundo, yo lo hago todo los días con varios de los chicos-dijo sonando muy orgullosa y también haciendo que Akane quedara confundida-ahora se tiene que hacer más cosas para mostrarlo, por ejemplo…hacer cosas más allá de un simple noviazgo-

-¿Cómo cosas de casados?-dijo con la misma inocencia de siempre y Honjou reiría en voz baja por esto y negaría ante esa respuesta.

-no Akane-Chan, no, no se debe llegar a tales extremos en un noviazgo, pero aún así hay que hacer una cosa que los casados hacen-dijo Honjou muy sonriente y cuando Honjou lo dijo por alguna razón Akane no lo recordaba y perdió el conocimiento.

**Fin del flash back.**

En eso Akane quedó algo extrañada pero aún así seguiría los consejos de su senpai, algo que ella asintió muy determinada para hacer lo que su senpai había dicho.

-está bien-dijo ella y sus amigas quedaron boquiabiertas ya que habían puesto sentido malo en lo que Shinzuke había dicho lo de antes.

-¿e…enserio?, entonces te esperaré en la salida-dijo el chico saliendo del salón y Akane quedó muy sonriente, mientras que las de segundo del club de béisbol hicieron una reunión de emergencia y ellas hablaban del tema.

-¡jamas pensé que alguien tan encantador como Haraguchi-senpai le pediría a Akane algo como eso!-dijo Tomoe muy preocupada.

-si, mi cuñado jamás diría algo como eso, por qué lo hizo ahora y con Akane-chan-dijo Yuuki con una sorpresa tan grande **(bueno, no tanto como sus pechos)** que no se lo podía creer.

-entonces lo que mi hermano decía era cierto, los chicos atractivos son de lo peor-dijo Waka recordando algo que su hermano mayor Ken le dijo.

-no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, debemos proteger a toda costa la inocencia de Akane-Chan de Haraguchi-senpai-Tsubasa explicaría y las cinco primeras que abrieron la asociación de béisbol, estarían muy determinadas en salvar la pureza de Akane, aún que obviamente lo estaban mal entendiendo todo.

Sin embargo todo lo que se mal pensaba se podían confundir.

En eso los dos salieron a su esperada cita, Akane obviamente segaba muy apenada con esto, en incluso todos los que los veían juntos no paraban de decir muchos a halagos a ala pareja joven que estaban en frente de ellos, de echo las chicas estaban vigilando al estilo Umi y Kotori cuando mal interpretaron a Honoka.

Fueron a varias partes de la cita y de echo en ese momento ambos se quedaron mirando la apuesta del sol mientras que Akane recargaba algo penosa su cabeza en el hombro del chico pero este la acercó más a él mientras la rodeaba con un solo brazo.

-¡es tan lindo!-Nozaki dijo muy feliz y bastante tocada por la escena romántica.

-tiesa razón, incluso siento un poco de envidia, me gustaría que Shinji-kun hiciera lo mismo conmigo-Waka diria con brillos en sus ojos verdes.

-tal vez le diga a Hibiki que sea un poco más romántico conmigo-dijo Tomoe mientras se imaginaba a ella y al peli humo juntos.

-tienes razón, creo que llamaré a Kudo aho…¡esperen, no olvidan algo más!-dijo exaltada Tsubasa y las demás se quedaron en silencio y se sorprenderían algo cuando lo recordarían y todas se pusieron en contra ahora con un Aura estilo de Akira.

-ese senpai, solamente esta jugando con los sentimientos de Akane para prepararla-diria Waka apretando sus puño que ya tenía una vena marcada.

-si, solamente está ablandando la para que de esa manera no se sientan culpable-dijo Tomoe.

-jamás se lo perdonaré, aún que sea mi cuñado-dijo Nozaki sacando humo de su boca.

-¡a por el, hay que atraparlos en el acto!-dijo Tsubasa y las tres de quedaron basten sorprendidas cuando dijo eso y empezaron alejarse extrañamente de Tsubasa que se dio cuenta de lo que la peli jengibre dijo-¡no, no ,no me refiero a de es forma!-

En eso los perseguirían por un buen rato, sin embargo no sucedió absolutamente nada y de echo quedaron hasta boquiabiertas por qué la llevo a la casa de Akane, las cuales eran unos departamentos cercas y de echo la pequeña le dio un abrazo.

No fue hasta el día siguiente el cual llegaron con Akane al club de béisbol y esta tenía alas cuatro en frente de ellas preguntándoles cosas, la pequeña estaba algo confundida por ello, hasta que Honjou llegó y escucharía todo.

-¡hiciese lo que te dije Akane-Chan!-dijo la inglesa de cabello vino ala pequeña mientras colocaba sus manos en su hombro y Akane quedó confundida.

-lo siento senpai, pero no recuerdo bien lo que me dijo de consejos-cuando las cuatro escucharon la palabra consejos sabían que de Honjou nada podría venir bueno, tiene buenos consejos la inglesa, pero aveces si exageraba.

-no lo recuerda, te dije que para avanzar más en una relación y hacerla más fuerte, debías llevártelo a tu habitación y-en eso las cuatro le taparon la boca a la inglés que no pudo hablar por qué las chicas hablaban.

-¿Qué más senpai?-dijo Akane tratando de saberlo.

-¡se ponen a ver el béisbol!-todas las chicas verían a Tsubasa muy extrañadas y también querían darse un manotazo en la frente por lo que dijo.

-¿enserio?-Akane parecía haberse tragado ese cuento.

-s…si, yo siempre lo hago con Haraguchi-kun-dijo Nozaki y Honjou cuando escucho eso puso una mirada pirata y la rubia se sonrojaría como loca-¡no en ese sentido senpai!-

-ya veo-dijo la pequeña muy determinada-entonces ala siguiente lo invitare a mi habitación a ver el béisbol-

-¡no lo hagas!-en sintonía las chicas haciendo que Akane quedara extrañada y alguno de los chicos quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando escucharon la platica.

-¿que carajos acabó de escuchar?-Ramón diria con una mueca de extrañez.

-piensa en la Biblia compadre, piensa-dijo Joan con calma.

-dejando eso de lado, hay que hacer algo con Yasmina, se ha desangrado nasal mente por alguna razon-Kudo señalaría al peli rosado que efectivamente estaba tendido en el suelo e inconsciente por la platica de las chicas.

La mente de la pequeña Akane en toda situación, será inocente.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Cómo habrán visto hubo mucha comedia aquí, pues ya faltaba algo de ello aquí.**

**Es momento de responder los reviews de mis lectores, a los cuales les debo mi agradecimiento por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**RinMakoto: hasta ahora que me dices, es la primera vez que me lodicen o que lo escucho, no sabia que el nombre de los materiales tambien cambiaban en tu estado, ****espero que halles disfrutado el**** capítulo 55 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: me vi el video ya hace tiempo atras cuando estaba super metido con la historia oculta de mesico y otras partes del mundo, si era conciente de que Diego Rivera hizo a la catrina en sus pinturas famosas, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 55 y tambien que te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


End file.
